Tales of The Elemental Nations
by warhawk talons
Summary: The Elemental Nations. The EN for short. Is considered the most naturist Nation of the vale Nations. With its many cultures and natural resources it's been considered a nation of riches. It is here we tell the story of those who call this Nation their home. (Read The raise of NightFox before reading this)
1. Chapter 1

**"Hello Warhawk talons here bringing you the first chapter of the tales of the Elemental Nations. Please go read the rise of NightFox before reading this to avoid any confusion. Please help support the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material used in the story. All Source material is owned by its respective companies.**

**Tales of the Elemental Nations **

Chapter 1: A New Adventure Begins! The search for the Senju siblings!

* * *

**Long ago, L****and of Fire**

A boy who appear 12 years of age with short light brown hair, green-grey eyes and distant blushes on his cheeks, and a blue konoha headband. He was wearing a dark teal poncho top and light green pants, but his most precious thing of his was a small necklace with a bluish green Crystal. The boy was jumping through trees before landing on the ground, he could hear fighting all around and was very nervous gripping his necklace.

_"Calm down! Nawaki! You got this! Remember, you're the grandson of the First Hokage. Your sisters waiting for you to come home."_ The kid now name Nawaki thought to himself.

"The enemy is falling back! No one give chase, we're heading back!" A man called out to all leaf Ninjas in the area.

_"What's Orochimaru thinking?! We got em on the Run! I say it's we go after them!"_ Nawaki pushed on ahead. "Coming through!"

As the Young genin ran to the battlefield someone called out to him. "Nawaki Stop! There could be a Trap!"

"I know what I'm doing! You just watch me wreck stuff up!" Nawaki said picking up speed ignoring the people behind him. Just as he saw the fleeing enemies he suddenly look down to see he stepped on something. Time seem to slow down for what he saw was an explosive tag. _"What-"_ That was all he could say before a bright light enveloped him.

* * *

**Land of fire, Tanzaku town**

Nawaki jumped up from his hotel bed in a cold sweat._ "Man I hate it when I have that __dream!"_ He said apparently having this dream before.

Soon the door open to reveal a young lady with short black hair fair white skin and wearing a black robe. "Is something the matter Nawaki?" She asked in concern.

"No I'm fine big sis Shizune, just had a bad dream." The boy responded.

_"It must have been that dream again._" Shizune figured. "Well okay then. Lady Tsunade is already out, so get dressed and we can continue training."

"Yes ma'am!" Nawaki responded the excitement. "This time I'm going to master wood Style and reclaim my necklace!"

As Shizune close the door and walked down the hall she couldn't help but remember the situation involving her master's younger brother. For you see Nawaki died many years ago which was one of the things that's sent lady Tsunade into a deep depression which led to her leaving the village. Although a few years ago from today Tsunade and her found an unconscious Nawaki who seem to be 7 years of age. At first they thought this kid just happened to look like the deceased Nawaki until they did a DNA test and it was unanimous. They were one in the same. Shizune and Tsunade were very shocked but at the same time Tsunade was overjoyed, for some reason or another fate gave back her little brother and she promised to protect him better this time. Nawaki only remembers so much of his old life and New Life he claims to have had a friend before meeting them. But what hasn't changed is his personality and that he still wants to be Hokage, to that end he wanted the necklace back. However Tsunade refused still believing in the curse and believed her biggest mistake was giving it to him in the first place, there were a few arguments until they worked out a bet. If Nawaki could learn wood Style she will give him back to necklace which the young Senju accepted without question._ "You can be to mean sometimes lady Tsunade."_

* * *

**The hidden Leaf Village, early morning**

The hidden Leaf Village stands as one of the strongest ninja villages in the elemental Nations. However recently it came under attack by one of its former ninjas Orochimaru who used grass ninjas and sand ninjas along with a hoard of Oni to attack it. However due to the efforts of the village and its allies they managed to defeat Orochimaru but at the cost of many Leaf Ninja including its third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

It was here in a house in a nice neighborhood an elf 12 years of age was cooking breakfast for her beloved master who happens to be the village's number one unpredictable strategist Naruto Uzumaki. This was Myucel the half elf maid. Myucel was setting the table until she looked at the time and then up at the ceiling. "Master! It's time to wake up! I have breakfast ready!" Myucel said calling out to Naruto.

Upstairs Naruto was just waking up. Next to him was a girl with pink hair short hair otherwise known as Kimial Diehl his girlfriend and cousin to his teammate Sakura Haruno. She was latched on to his arm till he decided to wake her. "Kim, time to wake up I have to go meet up with Sasuke and Sakura."

Kim was groaning as she pulled his arm closer. "Just a little while longer please? Kakashi will be late anyway." Kim said crawling on top of him to keep him from leaving.

Naruto in response sat up with Kim in his arms as she laid her head on his chest. "Geez, you're so clingy this morning. Is something the matter?"

"Nothings the matter, I just don't want you to leave so soon." Kim said cuddling up closer to Naruto.

"Okay now I know something is up. Did you and Sakura have some kind of argument?" Naruto asked. Lately Kim and Sakura have been having disagreements with one another and it's only been a few days after the funeral.

"Okay, maybe we got into it last night, but she was the one that started it. Auntie and Uncle were discussing about something. Considering there is a shortage of capable Ninja in the village since the invasion, Uncle's thinking about going back on active duty meaning he'll be out on missions." Kim began. "We overheard them from upstairs and Sakura was happy believing that since he'll be gone she won't have to put up with both of her parents for a while." Kim said with an annoyed look. Sakura was going on about how now she won't have to deal with her dad's bad jokes and the probability that her mom will have less time to lecture her.

"What happened next?" Naruto encouraged.

"I called her a selfish brat, walked out, and came here." Kim explained turning around to sit on Naruto's lap. "I swear she doesn't appreciate everything her parents do for her. She just sees them as a nuisances and complains." Kim said feeling aggravated. Being someone who's lost both her parents she can't help but feel that Sakura is not appreciating the things she already has.

"That must explained why you just came through the door and just said you were staying the night." Naruto said remembering last night. "You feel better now that you talked about it?"

Kim pouted. "A little, but I'm still a bit upset."

Naruto grabbed her chin and pulled her face closer to kiss her on the lips. "Then how about I do something to make you feel better." Naruto said as he reached under her shirt and began funneling her breast. As Kim was moaning Naruto took her lips once again and inserted his tongue and began playing with her hers.

Kim pulled away in order to speak. "Didn't you say you had to meet up with Sakura and Sasuke?" Kim said although enjoying the attention she's getting right now.

"Its like you said, our sensei will be late anyway. So I think I have, ~Some-Time-To-Kill~." Naruto said saying the last phrase in a musical whisper while pinching his girlfriend's nipples.

Kim was turned on by this as she looked at Naruto with a blushing smile. "Now I definitely feel better." Kim said as she continued the kiss.

* * *

**Leaf Village, gate of branches**

Like usual Sasuke and Sakura are the first ones to show up. Seeing as they work alone Sakura decided to break the silence. "Hey Sasuke, I've been meaning to thank you. For saving me."

Sasuke was silent.

"When we were finding the sand Ninja. I got knocked out but you saved me." Sakura explained. When she came to she saw herself in Sasuke's arms leading her to believe that he saved her from Gaara.

However Sasuke had some breaking news for her. "I didn't save you. It was Naruto."

"Naruto?" Sakura said a bit surprised before chuckling a bit. "Oh your just being too modest. Sure Naruto has gotten stronger, but no way is he as strong as you Sasuke." Sakura proclaimed in her admiring tone.

"I'm not being modest, you should have seen him." Sasuke reassured her. "He risk tooth & nail to save you. Showing a power that he's never shown any of us before. I literally saw his strongest attack." Sasuke explained remembering Naruto's fight with Gaara.

"You saw Naruto's strongest attack? Exactly how strong was it?" Sakura asked now curious.

"...Terrifying." Sasuke said remembering Naruto strongest spell that he used on Gaara.

Soon enough Naruto showed up. "Hey guys, hows it hanging?"

"Your late as usual." Sakura responded.

"If Kakashi's not here, I'm not late." Naruto countered.

As if On Cue, Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke. "Good, you're all here. You can start right away." Kakashi said putting away his book. "I have a scouting mission for you. A group of people have just settled near the village. We're not certain who they are."

"You think they might be enemies?" Sakura asked.

"That's for you guys to find out." Kakashi replied. "You're to observe them and report back on who they are, along with their numbers and position."

"Got it." Sakura replied.

"Right!" Naruto said in response.

"Let's go." Sasuke said wanting to get started.

"Before I forget, Naruto you're in charge." Kakashi said to the surprise of Sakura and the annoyance of Sasuke. "If it turns out that there are enemies sent a signal. I'll be there with backup." Kakashi instructed before leaving.

As they made their way through the trees Sakura broke the silence. "We sure have been getting more C rank missions then D ranks lately, also Kakashi sensei hasn't been what us for most of them. They must finally see us as capable Shinobi now. Right Sasuke?" Sakura said to her Crush.

"I wouldn't say it was that. Given the casualties and the still injured Shinobi they need us to do more missions to make up for the lack of manpower." Sasuke replied.

"As for Sensei not being with us lately, he's getting missions that require Jonin level skills." Naruto explained. "So he's needed elsewhere, leaving me to watch over you two while he's gone."

"Me and Sasuke are capable of handling ourselves, so we don't need you to be in charge." Sakura protested feeling a bit. "I still would rather follow Sasuke then you any day!" Sakura hufft turning her head the other way.

Naruto sighed at Sakura's stubbornness. "Day's gonna come Sakura, you two won't always have me around."

"Heff. Like I need you around anyway.." Sasuke said speeding up.

"See what you did Naruto, you made Sasuke upset!" Sakura speeding up the catch up with Sasuke.

"I was just being honest." Naruto said before he notice something. "Everyone incoming!"

Sasuke was the first want to notice the explosive wire traps and jumped over them. However Sakura wasn't fast enough and hit the explosions which caused Naruto to be disoriented as he fell the trees and landed on the ground. There waiting for him were 3 Renegade ninjas.

"You know what to do with her." The one in the center clearly the one in charge said to the guy on the right before turning to the guy on the left. "You go get the other one!" As soon as they left he turned his attention to Naruto. "Now it's just you and me! Leaf Village scum!"

"Your going to wish it wasn't!" Naruto said taking out his bo-staff. They soon got into it where Naruto easily dodged his right hook punch and delivered an elbow shot to his gut and then kicked him in the air. He used a shadow clone to throw him in the air and deliver a dropkick sending him plummeting to the ground. The Renegade Ninja got up and threw an explosive kunai at Naruto who just grabbed it and through it further in the air where it exploded._ "That takes care of the signal. Now to get rid of him!"_ Naruto landed back down where is the enemy Ninja try to charge at him. Naruto used a slip spell making him lose his footing and then put his hands on the ground and delivered a sidekick watching him backwards. In some last-ditch effort he took out two concussion bombs and threw them at Naruto who used his bo staff to protect himself. When the smoke cleared Naruto.

Clearly enraged the Renegade ninja called out to his comrade. "He got away! Someone find him!"

With Naruto he was running through the area while avoiding detection until he spotted Sasuke just finishing off 3 enemy Ninja with a Sharingan activated and sword just being sheathed. He turned around to see Naruto. "Naruto. It's about time you got here."

Naruto looked around. "Where's Sakura?"

"Wasn't she with you?" Sasuke said.

"I thought she was with you!" Naruto said now worried.

"I'm fine." Said Sakura coming out of the bushes. "Sasuke, as soon as I saw you, I knew you save me."

Ignoring Sakura's admiring Sasuke's spoke. "We need to go warn the village!"

"I already sent a signal reinforcements should be on the way." Naruto informed.

Team 7 then made their way back to the Village. "Who exactly are these people? Rogue ninjas?" Sakura wondered.

"No worst, they're Renegade ninjas." Naruto said as they were running. "They are ninja that have lost their Village due to war and no longer have a home."

"Then what do they want?"

"They most likely want revenge on the village if it had a hand in its destruction." Sasuke emphasized.

As they were getting closer to the Village 3 Renegade Ninja appeared. The one that Naruto fought earlier was now being led by another Renegade who had his left side of his face minus is his mouth bandaged up. "See? I told you I'd find them!" The Renegade from before said.

The Renegade Ninja began to glare at Team 7. "Do you think we let you leave so easily? After everything you've done to us? After all these years of pain!?" The leader said with hatred his voice.

The other Renegade Ninja look towards his boss. "Boss, are you sure about this? They're only kids."

However the head Renegade wasn't going to listen to reason. "What about the kids in our village? The leaf Village didn't say 'They we're just kids' back then. They didn't care!" The leader yelled remembering his time in the Ninja Wars. How their friends and families were cut down without a second thought, how their homes were burned down without a hint of hesitation. "We're going to burn their Village to the ground, like they did ours!" The leader proclaimed.

"Over my dead body!" Naruto said as he and team 7 prepared for battle.

"That's the idea!" The leader said taking out kunai's and throwing them at Team 7.

Naruto used his bo staff Shield to protect himself however Sakura was about to get hit until Sasuke moved infront of her and took the shot in his back. "Sasuke!" Both Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"Come join me when the job is done." The leader said to his subordinates before taking off.

"Sakura! Take Sasuke and get going! I can handle these guys!" Naruto ordered as Sakura placed Sasuke over her shoulders and ran off. Naruto then transformed his bo staff into a metal spear. "This is the part where you either surrender or get porch like a pig." Naruto said coldly.

The two Ninjas in response try to double-team him with the left one going in for a sidekick only for Naruto to run in and duck under it and with one quick slash cut his leg off making him fall over unconscious from shock due to his missing limb. The last one seeing this was enraged and try to attack Naruto who simply used his spear as a javelin to do a flying hi jump kick kicking him in the face and landing on his stomach where he grab his collar and began to punch him repeatedly until he was knocked out. With those two now indisposed Naruto went to catch up with his team when he saw them on the other side of a bridge. "Naruto! They've rigged the bridge with paper bombs! Hurry!" Sakura called out.

Naruto Focus chakra to his feet and began to Sprint through the bridge as the paper bombs were going off. He was close to the end and jump to avoid the huge explosion and was launched forward before barely landing on his feet. "Let's keep going!" Naruto called out as they continue to make their way back to the Village.

Soon enough the Renegade leader appeared from above. "This time. I'm taking care of you myself!" The Renegade leader said Landing behind Naruto in about to strike him from behind. Before he could reach him Naruto backflipped over him and then used another slip spell making him slip while running into a tree. Before he could get up to attack again a shuriken hit the tree he was against while cutting his cheek slightly.

Naruto looked right at him with a warning expression. "All your guys are down and out, we have reinforcements on the way, and your back is literally against the wall. You've lost."

The Renegade leader knew himself that he was done for but he would not go down without taking his vengeance on someone. "Well, if the leaf Village won't fall today, you and your friends will!" The Renegade said taking out his weapon and doing one final charge at Team 7.

Naruto was about to intercept and possibly kill him when Kakashi appeared and sucker punched him in the face knocking him out. "If it's Revenge you're after, maybe you should pick on someone who was actually alive during the third great ninja war. Me for example. ." Kakashi said as 2 more leafninja appeared. As they were taking the Renegade ninjas away Kakashi looked at the leader. "A lot of awful things happened back then, on all sides. But killing more people won't bring anyone back." Kakashi lectured as he was being taken away. "That's the trouble with revenge. Even if you get it, you're still left with nothing."

Naruto couldn't help but look at the Renegade ninjas. To be honest they didn't look like they had anything left to lose._ "I know what it's like to want revenge. But there has to be a limit at how far you're willing to go, otherwise you're no different then the person you're trying to get revenge on!"_

Soon Kakashi turned his attention towards his Squad. "Good work everyone. Sakura, you and I will take Sasuke to the Infirmary."

"What about me?" Naruto asked.

"You'll be working with Jiraiya, and Wasabi now." Kakashi said motioning towards Jiraiya and Wasabi who apparently showed up.

"What?" Naruto said surprised not expecting to see his Godfather today. As soon as they left Naruto went over to the two. "So where are you dragging me to this time Jiraiya, and why is wasabi coming along?"

"The professor wanted me to give you some things. That and I have some business in tanzaku town." Wasabi explained.

"Also this isn't just any trip. We are looking for an old friend of mine." Jiraiya explained.

"Really? Who is it?" Naruto asked curious.

"I'll tell you on the way." Jiraiya said as the sannin and two kids left on their way.

* * *

**In the forest near Tanzaku town**

Nawaki was training with shizune. First with chakra control which Nawaki found boring considering it was them meditating. Next up was combat training which the young boy preferred although against a well-seasoned Ninja like Shizune he found it difficult then he was hoping. Soon enough it was on to Ninjutsu training. Shizune set it up balloons in the air so that Nawaki could shoot them down with liquid bullet. He managed to get 10 out of 15. She then had him practice mud wall which was fairly easy.

"Well it seems your Water style and Earth Style are greatly up-to-date. Good job Nawaki." Shizune said. She then had Tonton set up a training dummy. "Now its time to practice on solar beam."

Nawaki was now sweating nervously. "Any chance we can skip this one I go straight to wood-style training?"

"No!" Shizune replied.

Gulping down Nawaki put his hands together before moving them to his right side and began to focus as he charged solar energy into his hand. One of the few things they were able to discover was that Nawaki could absorb solar energy which radiates from the Sun. They managed to deduce that solar energy was somewhat similar to light energy but was an outer energy of it where light energy was an inner energy. Nawaki then had an orb of bright yellow energy I was struggling to keep it together before finally launching it. "Solar Beam!" He said as he fired the yellow energy however he was pushed back towards the tree and the blast didn't hit the dummy.

Shizune sighed. "You overcharged it again! I keep telling you to take your time!" The older woman lectured.

"But it takes too long! What if my opponent won't give me the time to charge it?" Nawaki argued back.

"That's why we're working on charging and maintaining first instead of absorption speed." She motion towards a spot behind a dummy that have a small crater before pointing to the dummy itself. "Sure the attack was powerful but what's the point if it doesn't hit the enemy. Your just wasting energy at that point." Shizune then saw Nawaki blowing on his hands seeing they were slightly burned. She then walked over and began to heal them with her medical ninjutsu. "And this is the other problem. When you absorb to much you end up hurting yourself in the process. This is why we do the meditation, so you can control just how much solar energy you are taking in and letting out."

"But in battle anything can happen in the span of a minute. If my attacks aren't fast and powerful I'll lose before the battle even begins." Nawaki voiced out.

"Combat isn't about overwhelming your opponent with strength and speed. It's about controlling the flow of battle. You can't do that if you always charge in hoping to end it in one strong attack, your opponent may have something to counter it." Shizune countered.

Nawaki groaned in annoyance. "Can't we just focus on wood-style training? I already have Water and Earth down. I also managed to do it once 2 years ago." Nawaki said remembering the first time he used wood Style.

"That was only because you used solar energy with it. You haven't been able to do it since then." The medical Ninja then finished healing him before getting up. "We should head back, I got a call from Tsunade. She seems to be actually winning!" Shizune said excited.

Nawaki on the other hand seemed worried. Anytime his sister seem to have a winning streak meant something bad was about to happen. As they were walking back there was something on Nawaki's mind. "Hey Shizune, that big giant guy along with those ninjas that I saw you guys with a few days ago. Who were they?"

"They were Cloud ninjas. And the big guy was the Raikage. One of their comrade got into a fight with someone of the black Spider Clan and was in critical condition. He wanted lady Tsunade to heal him." Shizune explained. They didn't want to help them at first because of the tense relationship between the villages. But the Raikage was persistent in challenge Tsunade to an arm wrestling competition which he won.

"Really? Because you two didn't seem too happy to help them and you asked me to go out for a while." Nawaki said remembering the look of distrust on the two women's faces and how his sister told him to go away for a while until they left. "Last I checked we were allies with them?"

"A lot has changed Nawaki. And the cloud has not been very friendly with us over the years." Shizune explained._ "As for why we needed you gone for a bit was the keep them from seeing you. The last thing we need is for the hidden Cloud Village to know that we may have a wood style user."_ Shizune knew that they would try to take Nawaki for his abilities if they suspected what he may be capable of.

* * *

**Meanwhile on the path leading to tanzaku town **

"What!?" Naruto called-out surprised. "An election for the seat of Hokage. But Unohana sensei was already chosen to be the next Hokage. Why does she need someone to run against her?"

"Elder Koharu and a few others on the council want to have the people decide who's our next Hokage should be. Even so with so much going on and a lot of people still injured, Retsu has her hands full being the head of the medical division and head of the village. So she actually does need Tsunade back in the village." Jiraiya explained.

_"Why do I smell the hint of treachery in this?"_ Naruto said sarcastically_. "I can understand why Koharu doesn't want her in office. But why would some people not want Unohana to be Hokage? She literally fits the qualifications."_ Then out of nowhere he heard the sounds of a crow and look to see said crow looking at him. It squawked a bit before flying away. "Now that doesn't happen everyday?"

"Is something the matter Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

"Its nothing just a bird, we can get going." Naruto replied as the three began walking.

They soon stop to take a break. More like Jiraiya saw a group of girls playing by a river and decided to do some 'research' for a bit. "We haven't even made it halfway and he's already having us stop." Wasabi said annoyed. "I find it hard to believe that this man is a spymaster."

Naruto nervously laughed while rubbing the back of his head. "I know he may not seem it at times, but when it comes to his job, he knows how to get the job done." Naruto then looked to see a men who seem depressed. "Hey sir, is something the matter?" Naruto asked to walking over to him.

"Oh don't mind me, I just lost my boat the Bandits." the depressed man said.

"Man that sucks." Wasabi commented. "Wait? Bandits don't usually attack during the day."

"They've been starting to come out during the day because they're afraid of the hooded figure that comes out at night. We usually hire ninjas to drive them away but now they have their own problems." The man explained.

Naruto facepalmed in annoyance._ "The Bandits are so afraid of me that __they're willing to start stealing more during the day. Well something says I better correct defy that! _Wasabi, you stay here. I'll go get his boat back from the bandits." Naruto said walking off.

"Is he crazy?! Those Ruffians could kill him!"

"Don't worry sir, he'll be fine._ I be more worried about the_ _Ruffians!" _Wasabi said.

With said bandits, they were laughing while throwing some of the boat parts around. "Man did you the look on that guy's face when we took his boat and tools?! I thought he was going to cry!"

"I know, right! Ever since the leaf Village guy attacked there have been less ninjas out during the day, that means more opportunity to steal stuff." Another Bandit proclaimed.

"Good thing to, because the hooded guy only comes out at night so we're safe to do what we want!" A bandit sitting on the boat said. "Okay! Enough fooling around. We gotta finish dismantling this boat if we want to sell the parts."

"So you guys dismantled it too? That just makes things even more complicated." The bandits look to see Naruto with his hood up. "Oh well, I'll just make one of you guys fix it up before I return it."

"And who the heck do you think you are kid?" The first Bandit said.

"Just someone who wants to give the boat back to its rightful owner. So if you don't mind fixing it up for me before giving it back I would really appreciate it." Naruto said with a friendly expression.

The Bandits couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah right! And what if we don't want to!?"

Naruto closed eyes and sighed. "Well if you don't want to." Naruto opened his eyes to reveal his cold expression with a smile. "Then I'll just have to make you!"

Back with Wasabi and the fisherman they saw Naruto coming down stream with the fisherman's boat. "See, I told you he be okay." Wasabi said as Naruto dock the boat.

"I can't believe it! You actually got it back!" The fisherman said happy to get his boat back. "How did you do it?"

Naruto just smiled. "It wasn't too hard. Me and the Bandit manage to work something out!" Back at the area where the boat used to be the bandits were on the ground moaning in pain. "Anyway those guys shouldn't bother you anymore."

"That's wonderful! Thank you so much!" The fisherman said in gratitude.

* * *

**Later that evening in an inn in another town**

Soon enough Jiraiya was done with his 'research' and the group went on their way. Eventually made it to an inn where the pervy Sage saw a beautiful woman. Jiraiya went to ask her out while telling Naruto and Wasabi to go to the Inn and that he be back later. They went to the end where in Naruto requested their key and then lead Wasabi to the room

"So once again he leaves us just to hang out with some random girl." Wasabi said as her and Naruto enter the room.

"Look on the bright side. He at least gave us the room key, and we now have this room to ourselves." Naruto said sitting on the bed and motioning for Wasabi to sit next to him.

"That's a good bright side as any." Wasabi said walking over to sit next to Naruto. Without another word the two of them kissed with Naruto falling backwards on the bed with Wasabi on top of him. Wasabi put her arms around Naruto's shoulders as he put his arms around her waist. "There's something I need to tell you." Wasabi whispered into Naruto's ear. "There are people after you. Ryu suspects that it's an organization of Rogue Ninjas."

"How did he suspect that?" Naruto asked.

"It was odd actually. He got the information from Falco when another bird was talking to him." The cat girl ninja answered. This led to Naruto asking what kind of bird it was. "A Crow."

_"How convenient. _Anything else?" Naruto said rubbing Wasabi's thighs.

Despite her need to moan Wasabi continued. "He said that you might already know, which made me wonder why he even told me to tell you this. Also he wanted me to give you this." She sat up still on top of Naruto and gave him a folder. "There are some missions that he wants you to do. So we may need to do some sidetracking while we're looking for Tsunade- Ahhh!" Wasabi moaned because Naruto grabbed and caressed her tail. Unable to help herself she began to grind her hips over Naruto.

While she was doing this Naruto opened the folder and began to read still playing with her tail. "Its not just Ryu who wants us to do two missions. There's a request from Magretta, one mission from Unohana, and one request from an anonymous client. Giving me five missions total." Naruto finished reading to look up at Wasabi. "We won't need to sidetrack for these Wasabi. Were leaving this mission."

"What?!" Wasabi said in shock stopping what she was doing. "But what about your mission to find Tsunade? You can't just abandon that."

"I'm not. I'm letting the other me and Jiraiya handle it." Naruto said in response. Before wasabi ask what he meant she heard knocking from upstairs. "It looks like he has some guests."

Wasabi looked back and forth from the ceiling to Naruto confused. "Huh?"

* * *

On the second floor Naruto answered the door. The people knocking were two men wearing black robes red clouds. The first one was of average height with black hair and red eyes that were clearly the Sharingan. The second one was much taller with blue shark like skin, blue hair, and the Giant bandage sword on his back. These two were Kisame hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha. "And who are you people?" Naruto demanded.

Itachi looked at Naruto. "Naruto. We need you to come with us."

"And what if I refuse?" He said in response.

"You don't have a choice in the matter." Itachi said before Kisame began to speak.

"Hey Itachi. It would be a real pain if this kid started running. How about I jump off a leg or two, just to make things easy." Kisame advised eager to cut someone up.

"You want to play the threat game, Fish boy? Then here's one for you. You two leave, and I don't grab that sword of yours and chop off both your legs!" Naruto threatened back. "And just cuz I'll keep the sword."

"You wouldn't be able to lift it or hold it for that matter." Itachi commented.

"That's it. Now I really am going to chop off your legs! And your arms too, just to make sure." Kisame said taking out his shark skin and preparing to strike at Naruto until Jiraiya appeared and block the sword.

"Well, well, well. I wondered if I couldn't draw you guys out. I knew it was Naruto you wanted." Jiraiya said holding back shark skin.

"Your right. Naruto is the prize that the Akatsuki are after... And we well have him." Itachi assured the sannin.

"Akatsuki?" Naruto said confused.

"There's no way your getting Naruto." Jiraiya assured back.

"We'll see about that." Itachi challenge as Kisame and Jiraiya broke their Clash.

"Actually, this is all very convenient." Jiraiya began. "I can eliminate you both at the same time." Jiraiya said preparing to attack.

However an unexpected voice called out. "Stay out of this!" Everyone but Itachi turned to see Sasuke with an angry expression on his face. "He's Mine!" Sasuke said with a Sharingan glare

"Sasuke?" Naruto from upstairs and downstairs said not expecting him to show up.

"...It's been a long time, Sasuke." Itachi said not turning around.

"Huh. The Sharingan. And he looks an awful lot like you. Itachi, who is this kid?" Kisame asked.

"He's my younger brother." Itachi answered.

"That's strange, cause the way I heard it the whole Uchiha Clan was wiped out...by you." Kisame said.

This seemed to anger Sasuke even more. "It's just as you said, brother. I've fostered my hatred for you all this time. I've lived my life for a single purpose...to see you Die!" Sasuke proclaimed.

However. Itachi didn't seem the least bit concern. "Sorry, but you don't interest me at the moment."

That sentence alone set Sasuke off. "Well, GET INTERESTED!" Sasuke roared activating Chidori and charging right at Itachi with full intent to kill. However in one swift movement Itachi grab Sasuke's wrisk before breaking it "AAAAAAAHH!" Sasuke said before Itachi kicked him towards the wall.

"He?...He actually grabbed Chidori right before it touched him?" Naruto said shocked.

Itachi then went over and grabbed him by the throat and lift him off his feet to face him. "You still don't have enough hatred to beat me. And you know something? You never will." Itachi said before unleashing the Mangekyou Sharingan on Sasuke.

* * *

**Back in tanzaku town, late evening**

Nawaki couldn't help but turn around when he and Shizune just entered town. "Is something the matter, Nawaki?" Shizune asked.

"I...I don't know? I just felt like something bad just happened." Nawaki said in response._ "Sasuke. I wonder what you're doing right now?" _Nawaki then saw a pole with wanted posters without shizune looking he went over and snagged some of the posters and went back over before Shizune could notice.

Once they made it back to the hotel they saw Tsunade already passed out from drinking with suitcase full of money most likely from her unknown the winning streak. "Looks like lady Tsunade decided to celebrate without us." Shizune said sweat dropping. "You go on to bed Nawaki. I'll go gets your sister to bed." Shizune told nawaki as she began to help Tsunade to her room.

"Sure. Night Shizune, goodnight big sister." Nawaki said leaving for his room.

"Night gaki." Tsunade replied slightly conscious.

Once in his room Nawaki laid the posters in front of him before smiling. "Its about time I see just how strong I've become. Then maybe big sister and shizune will think I'm strong enough to get the necklace back." He then took out his phone and made a call. After a few rings someone picked up.

"Hello?" Said a female voice on the other line.

"Hey Xion, are you busy tomorrow?" Nawaki asked.

"No. Why you ask?" Xion asked.

"I've got something for us to do tomorrow." Nawaki answered before going on about his plan. "So what do ya think?"

"I think you're just looking for trouble again." Xion replied. "I'm sure there are already ninjas out there preparing to hunt those criminals. Why should we get involved?"

"Because whether or not my sister admits it, I'm still a Leaf Village Shinobi, and a Senju. So it's my responsibility to help bring those criminal in!" Nawaki proclaimed.

"Your going to do this whether I agree to help or not, aren't you." Xion said getting a yes in response. "I'll never understand this selfish drive of yours. You always like playing the hero."

"That's my way of the Ninja. A ninja is someone who endures so that means we never give up on anything no matter what. So I'll never run away from any challenge I see!" Nawaki proclaimed. "That's what it means to be a ninja."

"You know, there's more to being a Ninja then that, Nawaki." Xion said trying to be realistic with her friend. "Everyone has Their Own Way of the Ninja."

"Yeahh...But mine is better." Nawaki stubbornly said.

"Your hopeless!" Xion said before hanging up.

"What's her problem?" Nawaki wondered. Soon he laid down while looking at his hand. "I'm getting stronger every day. And one day I I'll show the world that I'm back and stronger than ever. That I can overpower any enemy that comes my way!"

* * *

**Back at the Inn, Night**

After Itachi's tsukuyomi attack on Sasuke Jiraiya managed to force them to flee and was conveniently kicked by Might Guy who followed Sasuke. After guy left with Sasuke to take him to the hospital Naruto and Jiraiya left. This left the other Naruto and Wasabi back at the end. Naruto was sitting up in bed looking at the folder with the mission details while wearing his pajamas. _"So Unohana sensei wants me to capture escaped criminals. That shouldn't be hard. __Magretta wants me to pick up a 2 rare components that she ordered to be delivered to tanzaku town. Wonder what she's making? As the two missions be you want us to do-"_ Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Wasabi exiting the bathroom wearing a black T-shirt with green shorts with a towel around her shoulders. She had a questionable look on her face. "You have something you want to ask me?"

"Yeah. It's about what happened upstairs earlier. When did you make a Shadow clone, and how did you know those two Rogue ninjas would be there?" Wasabi demanded. She's not sure whether or not Naruto she's looking at is the real one or a clone. Also when the two Akatsuki showed up he didn't look all that surprised.

Naruto cleared his voice before speaking. "While we were traveling here, that Crow that I saw earlier looked at me. When it did I Heard a voice saying, 'your being followed, prepare yourself' before it flew off. No Doubt it was the same bird that informed Ryu's falcon. When we helped the fisherman I created a shadow clone to drive the boat back while I went on ahead to this Inn and booked us a room. Once you three made it I quickly substituted myself for the clone while Jiraiya was distracted by the girl, requested the key to the room that I booked and led you here while my clone collected the key to the room Jiraiya booked. Anymore questions?" Naruto finished explaining then asked.

Wasabi was already surprised of his first response but another question came to her. "How'd you know that they would appear at the room your clone was and not here?" Theoretically it could have been a 50-50 chance that the two Rogue ninjas could have just appeared at their door as much as the chance that they did appear at the clone's.

"When Jiraiya told me to work on my chakra control, it gave me an idea. No doubt that one of them could sense chakra 'most likely the big guy' and be able to pinpoint where I was. So I had my clone use Shadow clone Jutsu to where they could all focus their chakra to that one location, pretty much masking ours so long as we didn't do any Jutsu that would have gave them a hint to where we were." The blond ninja explained.

"Wow. You really did think that one through, didn't you." Wasabi said moving to sit next to him on the bed. "You were hinted that you were being followed and set a trap using your clones as bait. Once your clone was in danger Jiraiya with jump in and save him." Wasabi said impressed.

"That was the plan...unfortunately I wasn't expecting Sasuke to show up, and he ended up getting hurt because of it." Naruto laid down with his hands behind his head feeling a bit responsible for what happened to his teammate. These people were after him and he knew he and wasabi were probably no match for them. Jiraiya however was a different story, he knew he could handle them. So he devised a plan that would guarantee no one got hurt.

Wasabi enter the covers and huddled up next to him while putting her arms around him. "What happened to Sasuke wasn't your fault. He went charging in recklessly at an enemy who he should have known was way out of his league. You did nothing wrong here." Wasabi assured him kissing him on the cheek. "Besides. Unohana should be able to heal him with no problem. So Sasuke should be alright."

_"She could no doubt heal his physical injuries. But she once claimed that she isn't very good at healing mental injuries to one's psyche. So chances are Sasuke will __need that Tsunade woman's help. _We should turned in. We have a lot to do tomorrow. Ryu wants us to investigate some mysterious drownings that seems to be happening to Leaf Ninjas. After that he wants us to investigate an old abandoned facility not far from here." Naruto said turning off the lights before laying back down.

"And what of the anonymous client?" Wasabi asked.

"Its from the Fire Capitol. They said they want me to come to the capital a week and a half from today to attend some meeting, and even informed that they may requests me for admission to go there. So this is just an early notice." Naruto said before turning to look at Wasabi who had a grin on her face. "What?"

"Don't what me. Someone from the capitol wants to speak with you! You impressed a lot of people during the chunin exams, so it's no surprise that some people would take an interest in you." Wasabi said moving over him caressing his cheeks. "You really are an amazing ninja Naruto." She then lower herself slowly towards Naruto's lips while closing her eyes.

"I've only gotten this far because of the people around me, and people like you to help motivate me." Naruto said remembering his training with Ryu, his mother, and Jiraiya. "With that said. Please continue to keep me motivated, Wasabi." Naruto said caressing her cheeks helping her close the distance between them.

"With pleasure." Wasabi whispered as they kissed each other.

* * *

**Dream world, Hidden Leaf Village**

It was a chaotic scene. There was fire everywhere with sounds of a screeching monster roaring in the background. Sounds of fighting can be heard throughout the village as innocent civilians were trying to get away. A mother and her two children or hiding under some collapse debris. "Keep quiet children. That monster is still out there." The mother whispered.

"Mommy? Where are we going?" A little girl asked scared.

"We're leaving the village sweetie and going to Ember City. Leaf Village isn't safe for us anymore." The mother said trying to comfort her children's fear despite her own.

"W-Why did this happened?" A boy said just as scared as sister. "Why did those guys kill daddy?!"

"Its because 'he!' returned!" The mother clearly upset. Just then she could hear the sound of people approaching. "We have to go! No one look back!" The mother said as she and her children ran away.

People approaching or a group of eight Leaf Village Shinobi. "I think I heard something over there. There may still be civilians here?" One of them spoke out.

"If there are we have to find them and bring them to the shelters, Fast! The enemy is closing in on us!" Another Ninja said most likely the leader. "This is our village! No one's abandoning it! We are! Saving these people!" The leader proclaimed getting a 'Hi!' from his men before hearing a chilling voice.

"No...you aren't." Out of nowhere a hooded figure wearing a black coat with two swords came in and mercilessly slaughtered the leaf Ninja. He kneeled down feeling a bit exhausted before getting up to hear a walkie-talkie. He picked it up and listened in.

"We got a problem! The shelter is being broken into! The people that we've gathered are being taken by the Violet spider unit, we need backup!" A person on the other line said.

"Sorry but this group won't be going anywhere...ever." the hooded figure answered.

"Anjin?!" The person on the phone said shocked and angry. "You woken away with this you Devil! Nawaki will stop you! The leaf Village will not Fall!"

"This Village cannot be saved. So stop fooling yourself!" Anjin said as some roaring could be heard and some explosion going off. "As for Nawaki...I'm on my way to deal with him next." Anjin crushed the radio began to walk off. As he was walking he took a moment to look at the destruction around him. "I'm sorry it had to come to this, guys. But she's left me no choice. This place is just too...evil."

* * *

**Inn/Tanzaku town**

Naruto and Nawaki both woke up in Fright!

"What was...What was that?" They both said confused.

* * *

**The End**

**And here's chapter 1! It's great to be back everyone.**

**As you may have noticed I will be taking some things from Naruto the broken bond which is one of my favorite Naruto games. As for Nawaki. He will be one of the main characters of the story along with Naruto. But don't worry I will give other characters the spotlight they deserve.**

**As for solar energy I did an update on my energy script. Check it out to get yourself caught up.**

**As for this little tidbit in the end. Well...wait and see...**

**Anyway please leave reviews and I'll see you all next time when 2 Worlds Collide!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, Warhawk talons here bringing you chapter 2. Please continue to support the story by commenting and reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material used in the story. All Source material is owned by its respective companies.**

**Tales of the Elemental Nations **

Chapter 2: Worlds Collide! Senju meets Uzumaki.

* * *

**Land of fire, Tanzaku town**

Nawaki was on top of he's Hotel building with a girl his age who has black short hair and blue eyes. She wore a sleeveless black button up shirt with a teal skirt. They were looking at posters of criminals that escaped from the hidden leaf. "So why exactly are you trying to catch these criminals?" Xion asked.

"If we capture them, it'll prove to my sister that I'm ready to be a full-fledged ninja again." Nawaki answered. "Ever since I came back she's been way to overprotective. She doesn't think I can handle stuff on my own."

"Personally she has a reason for this." Xion said confusing Nawaki. "Nawaki, you died on a mission. People said that you recklessly ran into a trap and got blown up. Aren't you the least bit traumatized by that?"

Nawaki thought back to that memory. "Not really. I just remember a flash and then waking up in some Hospital somehow 6 years old again."

"And that doesn't seem to make you suspicious?" Xion asked. "How did you get in the hospital? Why were you 6 years old again? And more importantly, how did you come back to life?!"

"I don't know, Okay! But who cares. All that matters is that I'm back, nothing else." Nawaki said before turning back to the posters. "Can we just get back to what we were doing?"

Xion sighed. "Fine...So what do we do first?"

"We go out and find them. What else?" Nawaki answered.

Xion shook her head. "It's not that simple wood for brains! First we need to go to a weapon shop and stock up on supplies. Then we have to look up where their last known location was and start our search from there."

"Yeah let's do that!" Nawaki said seeing that as a much better plan.

"What would you do without me? After we get the stuff and the info, we wait till sunset to begin our search." Xion continued making Nawaki ask why they have to wait that long. "Well they're not just going to be walking out during the day. They'll be traveling by night under the cover of darkness to avoid detection."

"But I won't be able to use my solar energy at night." Nawaki complained.

"You can still store solar energy in your body. So you won't be without it. Also my powers work best at night, so it should be fine." Xion reminded.

_"Oh yeah I forgot about that!"_ Nawaki said in thought._ "Thank goodness my sister and shizune are going to the next town to do the gambling thing. I won't have to worry about them finding out what we're doing."_

"Oh, and remember. While we're in public you are to go by Nowaki instead of Nawaki." Xion said. Tsunade gave nawaki a second name to go by to help conceal who he really is.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it."

* * *

The two then made their way through town to get to the weapon shop when Nawaki noticed Naruto who just won a whack-a-mole game and one a hole box of water balloons. "Hey Xion. That guy just won a whole box of water balloons. I wonder why he needs all those?"

"I don't know? I just hope he's not plotting some prank with them." Xion hopped.

Hearing this Nawaki smirked. "If he is, we should go see and stop him if he is!" Nawaki then began to follow Naruto despite Xion's protest. Nawaki continue to follow Naruto remaining ten Paces behind with Xion trying to catch up.

Naruto then turned at a corner making Nawaki sprint after him. Just as he turned the same corner he was shocked to find Naruto there waiting for him. "Who are you? Why are you following me?" Naruto asked with a serious look.

Panicking Nawaki quickly tried to find an excuse. "I wasn't trying to follow you. I was looking to win some water balloons from the whack a mole stand. But the guy said someone already won them and told me he went this way." Nawaki said.

By the look on Naruto's face he seem to believe it if only slightly. "I can believe that. But mind if I ask why you want water balloons?"

"I wanted them to prank someone!" Nawaki said saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Really? Who?" Naruto asked.

Just then Xion finally caught up and without thinking Nawaki grab one of the water balloons and threw it at Xion soaking her. "On her! Gotcha there Xion!" Nawaki said before turning back to Naruto. "Now. What are you doing with those water balloons?!" He demanded.

Naruto couldn't help but look a bit flabbergasted. A part of him wanted to laugh until he saw the look on the girl that was hit with the water balloon. He knew straight away that this kid was gonna get hit. "I need them for a Jutsu that I'm trying to learn. Speaking of which I should get going before my godfather wonders where I am. Bye." Naruto said getting out of there fast.

"Well it looks like he wasn't up to no good after all. But now I wonder what Jutsu he's trying to learn? What do you think Xion?" Nawaki said turning around to see an upset Xion. "A...Xion?" Nawaki said a bit scared now.

"Nowaki! You Hopeless! IDIOT!" Xion screamed.

The sound of someone getting hit could be heard from a distance as Naruto was walking away from the scene. "I do not pity him right now. Hopefully he makes it up to his his girlfriend." Naruto said heading for the town exit to meet up with Jiraiya.

* * *

In another part of town. Naruto and Wasabi just left a post office to pick up Magretta's two items. They seal them away in a scroll before attaching it to a messenger hawk that began to fly away. "And that's it for that mission. The professor should be getting her parts by tomorrow." Wasabi estimated. "So what next?"

"Well its still early. We can go after that drowning case tonight, so until then we're free for the rest of the day." Naruto responded.

_"Free for the rest of the day, huh." _Wasabi thought to herself before an idea came to mind. "Since we have a lot of time on our hands. How about we go on a date?" Wasabi suggested.

This surprised Naruto. "A date? You mean right now?"

"Yeah!" Wasabi before blushing slightly. "There's a festival going on...And we are a couple. Aren't we?" Wasabi asked, a part of her wanted to know if their relationship was more than just a bedroom romance.

Naruto couldn't help but blush. "Of course we are, Wasabi. Its just, I don't really have that much experience when it comes to taking a girl out." Naruto explained. True he did take Kim out on one. But that was back in Twilight City where he knew the area, and half the time it was Kim leading him. "Is that alright with you?"

Wasabi's response was her putting her arms around his left arm. "Well this will be my first date, Naruto. So I'm just as much of a newb. But I'm willing to try if you are."

Naruto looked at her before smiling. "Same here. So where do you want to go first?"

Wasabi smiled back. "Well I saw this nice accessory shop that's not that far from here. There's also something I saw at a clothes shop that I want you to try on." Wasabi said as she began leading Naruto.

* * *

**Leaf Village, Mission desk**

Team 8 (minus kurenai) were in front of Unohana with 3 mission folders. "Glad you 3 could make it. I have a very special mission for each of you."

"Each of us? So we're not going on a mission together?" Asked Hinata.

"No. You each will be participating in a conjoint mission with one of the black Spider ninjas. Shino come here." Shino went over to the desk to get the folder as Unohana explained his mission. "You'll be working with Suzume. Your mission is to follow a mysterious caravan that has left the village and is heading to Cinnabar town. It's left the village unauthorized, so I want to know where in that city it's going."

"Yes ma'am. Do you want me and Suzume to find out what it is?" The bug user asked.

"If you can then do so, but do so quietly. I only want to know where it's going. There may be a later mission on this." Retsu then motioned for Kiba to come forth. "You and akamaru will be working with Araya. Some supplies went went missing around tanzaku town. You are to Rendezvous with him and help find the supplies and also discover who's responsible for the teaf."

"You can count on us sensei!" Kiba assured with akamaru barking in agreement.

"So what is my mission, sensei?" Hinata asked seen as she was the only one left.

Retsu turned her attention towards Hinata. "You will be working with Koinzell. Your mission is to Help locate an outpost that we believe more Renegade ninjas might be using as a base. Once it's located Koinzell will go in and neutralize it. You understand?"

Y-yes ma'am!" Hinata replied although inwardly very nervous to know that she was going on a mission with Koinzell.

"Good. You three have your missions, so you all can start right away. Dismissed!" The temporary Village leader ordered.

"Hai!" Team 8 said in union.

* * *

**Spider ninja Outpost**

Kiba and akamaru went towards tanzaku town while Shino and Hinata went to the spider ninja Outpost to rendezvous with Suzume and Koinzell. "Hey Shino, Hinata. It's great to see you both." Suzume greeted while Koinzell just waved casually.

"Its good to see you too Suzume...and hello, Koinzell." Said Hinata.

"Let's save the catching up for later. For right now let's head out to the area that we believe the enemy is hiding out at." Koinzell said walking away while motioning Hinata to follow.

"Oh..Okay. I guess I'll see you later Shino." Hinata said bidding Shino farewell for now.

"Good luck Hinata." Shino said before turning his attention to Suzume. "So where do we start?"

"The Caravan has stopped for now but it could start moving again anytime." Suzume informed.

"Then let's go." Shino advised as he and Suzume departed as well.

* * *

**Tanzaku town**

In a clothing store Xion was trying on a long sleeve blouse shirt with a black skirt. Nawaki was standing around with some clothes in a bag. There was also a red slap mark on his right cheek. After he threw the water balloon at Xion he had to make it up to her by buying her a new outfit. "Geez, I said I was sorry." Nawaki complained.

"Sorry doesn't help dry my clothes. Was that really the best excuse you could think of?" Xion asked stepping out of the changing room.

"I panicked okay. I wasn't expecting him to know I was following him." Nawaki explained.

"We could have just left him alone. It was none of our business what he was doing anyway." Xion stated. "Anyway, let's go ring up these clothes and get going. You're buying me Teriyaki to go next."

"Why do I have to buy it?" Nawaki muttered out.

As they were leaving they did not notice that Wasabi was in front of another changing room waiting for Naruto to come out. "Are you done changing?" Wasabi asked.

"Almost!" Naruto called out. 5 seconds later Naruto came out wearing a black shirt with short orange sleeves and an orange hoodie attached along with black Shinobi pants. "So how do I look?" The whiskered blond asked.

"Very handsome right now." Wasabi said looking over Naruto. She thought that Naruto needed a new change of attire. It wasn't really that hard to find something to match the blond taste. "Well I'm done buying my new outfit, so we can go now. How do you feel about teriyaki?"

"So long as it's not the spicy kind, I'm alright with it." Naruto replied.

* * *

**Afternoon**

Now we find the two lovers at a table eating teriyaki.

"So how are things back in the Hayabusa Village?" Naruto asked.

"Its going well. The project City is nairing completion, I say a month or two it will be done. They're still thinking of names though? Naminda is there helping out with the professor. Also Doshu, Tsuru, and Enko are being promoted to chunin and are on missions right now." Wasabi answered. Now wearing a different outfit. ('Its the one that she wears after she graduated in boruto except No Leaf symbol on the headband.') "As for Kairi, she's continuing her training. She might actually be promoted to a full on Shrine Maiden in a few weeks.

"And Ryu?" Naruto asked curious of what his surrogate brother and mentor is doing.

"He's doing a special investigation mission in the land of water. They're curious about how the bloodline War ended."

"That's is interesting." Naruto stated. "And what about Ayane and the Mugen tenshi team?"

"Ayane is doing something with lady Ayame. Kisumi and Renga are doing a mission in the land of Wind. And Hoki is doing a special Mission with Hayate, although I don't know what it is." Wasabi informed.

"Wow. It looks like everyone's busy." Naruto said finishing another Teriyaki stick.

"Yeah, they are." Wasabi confirmed. She then saw some left over barbecue sauce on Naruto's face. She picked up a napkin and without warning wipe the barbecue sauce off. This caused them to look each other in the eyes as they blushed. "Say, Naruto? How about we take the rest of these back to the Inn? We can eat them there then rest up for the mission."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Naruto said as they got up and paid the bill. As they were walking back Naruto found his left hand grabbed by Wasabi as she edged closer to him. Naruto only smiled gently before kissing Wasabi on the cheeks while whispering something in her ear. "Your not just my lover Wasabi. You're also my girlfriend and favorite partner."

This brought a smile to the nekomata half-breed. "That's good to know."

* * *

**Meanwhile**, **Renegade hideout**

Koinzell and Hinata are perched on a tree looking out at a base that from Hinata's Byakugan are housing many Renegade ninjas. What was most applying about the base was the greenhouse in the center of the base. "That's strange? I didn't think these guys were into botany?" Hinata said looking at the greenhouse.

"Neither did I. Can you see what their growing in there?" Koinzell asked.

"They're growing a lot of different flowers. Some I recognized and some I don't. They also have a table with lots of chemicals and a computer." Hinata explained. "I wonder why there is a greenhouse all the way out here?"

"I think this Greenhouse used to belong to the senju clan, more specifically to hashirama senju. They said he had a hobby for plants." Koinzell estimated before turning to Hinata. "If you can, while I'm dealing with these Renegades, you can sneak in and investigate those flowers and that computer."

"S-sure." Hinata said trying not to make eye contact.

Koinzell had an annoyed look on his face. "Okay what's the matter?" He asked.

"Wh-What do mean? Nothing the matter-" Hinata said before Koinzell kneel down next to her so they were face to face. Hinata's face turn red with swirling eyes a she suddenly backed away against the tree.

"That's what I mean. For a while now you've been unable to look me straight in the face. Heck, even in during the festival before the finals of the chunin exam you tried to avoid eye contact. Are you still uneasy after that kiss?" Koinzell inquired remembering when Hinata kissed him and ran off.

Hinata turn her head still unable to look at him. "Tha-that was my first kiss Koinzell. I was saving it for someone else. And yet, you were the one to take it." Hinata explained almost as if implying it was somehow Koinzell fault.

"Your making it sound as if it was my fault." Koinzell began. "Let's not forget that you were the one that kiss to me and then ran off. I'm sorry if you didn't get to kiss Naruto, but don't blame me for it."

"H-how did you know it was Naruto?!" Hinata blurted out before having her mouth blocked by Koinzell's hand.

"Don't yell. You could give away our position." Koinzell shushed. "As to how I know. It was obvious you liked him." Koinzell finished before removing his hand.

Hinata look down solemnly. "I can't say it matters now. He already has someone. And to make matters worse my feelings have been conflicted ever since I've met you." Said a saddened Hinata.

"What do you mean?" Koinzell asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. Can we just do the mission?" Hinata responded wanting to drop the conversation.

Koinzell sighed. "Alright have it your way. Gyokuto has already marked the enemies." Koinzell said motioning towards the ground where the yellow bunny Guardian spirit was on the ground marking enemies through sippin around in a fast lightning motion to where they can't notice but feel a little pinch. "He has at least 15 marked. I can take them out instantly while you make for the greenhouse. Starting...Now!" And with that koinzell teleported behind the first guard and cut him in the back before disappearing to cut another one and so and so.

_"So that's how he does_ _it." _Hinata said in though. _"Gyokuto marks the enemies through small yellow dots. And when that's done, Koinzell who is probably link Gyokuto is able to travel at the same speed to those dots. This seems to be more effective then the 4th Hokage's version of the flying raijin Jutsu!"_ Hinata hypothesized as she began to sneak in to reach the greenhouse. The 2nd Hokage had to either mark an enemy or an object in order to teleport, which can be difficult considering he has to get close to do it. The 4th Hokage improved it by already marking objects and throwing them around the area, however if one were to know where those objects were, they could avoid it or anticipate where he might appear at. Koinzell's version seem to nullify the weakness entirely, since the rabbit Guardian spirit is able to move around unnoticed due to its small stature or turning invisible, it can mark the enemies so Koinzell doesn't have to get close. And since the small yellow dots are less noticeable, it will be even more harder to predict where he will appear. It also helped that koinzell was linked to the rabbit meaning he would know where he can and can't teleport to. _"Maybe he had Gyokuto's energy inside his weapons as well in order to do the old version in the chunin exams to hide this improved version?"_ Hinata finished thinking as she made it to the greenhouse.

She saw many flowers each of different varieties with name cards. "So many flowers. Ino and Naruto would have liked to see this garden." She then went over to the computer and began seeing what was on it. "It seems they're trying to create some new species of plants, most of them are for warfare purposes." Hinata said looking at a scroll down list of flowers. _"There are flowers for greater paralysis, poison, anti chakra effects, even flowers that unleash freezing pollen, and the list goes on. There's also flowers used to summon Oni...wait? How would they have flowers that were used in The Invasion? Unless."_

Just as Hinata was thinking this a basement door opened and out came a grass Ninja carrying a vial of purple liquid with gloves and a face mask. "A Leaf Ninja!?" The grass Shinobi shouted spotting Hinata.

"What?!" Hinata said as the grass Ninja try to attack her. She managed to dodge his strikes before landing a gentle fist blow on his leg and then pushing him back with a blow to the stomach that sent him falling back on a pile of purple flowers. Seeing as he was incapacitated for now, the young hyuga decided to question him. "Why are you and your Village doing this? You've already attacked us and failed."

"Your village has already committed too many offenses against us. We rather die then even try to be allies with you people again." The grass Ninja said trying to get up but couldn't due to his leg.

"But if you keep this up, there will be a war! Your village can't possibly want that. D-Does it?" Hinata asked.

"We sure do!" The grass Ninja yelled out as he threw the purple vial on the floor which began to spread amongst the flowers making them release pollen. "You and I will be the first casualties of this war!" The grass ninja proclaimed as pollen began to consume him causing him to spaz out eventually dying.

Not wanting to get overwhelmed like the grass Ninja Hinata focused her spirit energy into a body outline shield and began to make her way out of the hazardous Greenhouse coughing slightly due to the pollen she breathed in before the shield went up. She made it out of the greenhouse just in time to see koinzell appear in front of her. "What happened in there?" Koinzell asked when all of a sudden Hinata let the barrier down and collapsed in his arms. "Hinata?! What's wrong with you?"

"Grass...Ninjas. We have to worn...sensei." Hinata managed to say before passing out.

* * *

**Meanwhile in ****Cinnabar town, Night**

Cinnabar town was once a civilian town for its mining until a volcano near by erupted sending lava rocks crashing down from the sky destroying it. Now it was abandon with no one living there. It was there that Shino and Suzume were looking on from a distance as the Caravan was unloading a large crate to what seem to be a abandoned building. What were inside the crates look to be multiple Scrolls that held stasis pods that were too mistee to see what was inside. "What do you think is in those pods, Shino?"

"I don't know? But they must be very important. Especially since they were sneak out of the Village." Shino hypothesized. "Do you have the belt?"

Suzume handed Shino a belt with a black beetle design. "Here it is. You remember how it works?"

"Yes." Shino responded pressing the button at the center of the belt. Suddenly Shino shrunk down wearing a black slim suit with a helmet that had antennas. He then summoned one of his Beatles that suddenly grew back to it's normal size and got on its back. As the beatle flew up Suzume shrunk down to her smaller form. "Your father really is a genius to be able to replicate your shrinking abilities. And it's fueled by Spirit energy." Shino commented.

"Believe me, dads quite proud of it." Suzume replied. "Just remember, it has no offensive capabilities. So it's only really good for observation."

"This is only a recon mission. So if things go smoothly we won't have to fight." The two insect users flew over to get a closer look at the people in the pods. Some of them seem to be random kids wearing white colored spandex suits, three of them surprisingly being Zaku, Kin, and Hibachi. Hibachi mysteriously disappeared during the attack on the leaf. People wondered whether or not he was one of the casualties._ "Hibachi, and the two sound ninjas? Why are they here? And who are these other kids?"_ Shino wondered in his thoughts. Just then he saw one of the Ninjas that look to be from the yamanaka clan walk up to talk to a scientist who was none other than Katasuke. "Is the lab ready, professor Katasuke?"

"Yes, Fu. The facility is now up and running and ready to begin whenever lady Koharu demands it." Katasuke explained. He then took a look at the ones in stasis. "So who are our new residencies?"

"Some orphans long since forgotten, kids from other nations that we 'appropriated'." The yamanaka motion towards the pods containing hibachi sound Ninja and the other kids before turning his attention too other pods that were separate from the others. "And some 'special' cases that we've been farming for a while."

Katasuke nodded. "Good to know. I'll look over their abilities and make sure they're treated with care. And what of that coffin?" Scientist asked looking at a metal coffin.

"Its something that lady Koharu wants Extra Protection for." Fu explained.

_"Farming? What do they mean by that? And what's in that coffin that the Elder wants extra protection for?"_ Shino continue to wonder. He looked to see Suzume taking a closer look at one of the special farming pods.

Inside that pod was a girl who seemed a hybrid of a human and wolf creature similar to a werewolf. She had purplish silver hair tied in a ponytail wearing the same White slim suit like the other people in stasis._ "WowWee! They have an actual werewolf! How did they get her?"_ Suzume then took a closer look at the wolf girl who began to shake a bit before suddenly opening her eyes revealing green slit pupils. _"What the?!" _Was all Suzume could say when Shino suddenly grabbed her and pulled her away as the pod began to crack making the ninjas in the area spun into action.

"Not again! Everyone get ready! Sevata is trying to break out again!" Fu ordered as the glass container broke open as the wolf girl landed and gave them all a feral look. "Stand down beast! We have you surrounded!"

Sevata only growled at his statement as an aura of wind began to surround her. "Your never putting me on ice again!" And was that she Unleashed a force of wind around herself pushing people back. Fu who was still standing went to attack only for Sevata to unleash from her palm a blast of air. This are blast send him crashing into one of the other pods breaking it. And out came a kid with light brown hair that stood up more spiky and what looked to be a tattoo under his his left eye, which his eyes were Brown.

"Someone grab Line Magari?" A Shinobi yelled out trying to get up.

"Not happening!" Line said as he glowed green and suddenly appeared behind a Shinobi who tried to grab him and kicked him away as his shade glasses fell off. Line finding the glasses cool pick them up and put them on before turning to address the people. "See you douchebags never!" And with that said he glowed green once again began to run again at blurring speed.

Seeing that they were distracted, Sevata used this opportunity to make her Escape. And with speed not as great as Line's but still as impressive she ran away with one thought in her mind. _"I must find Nawaki!"_

Shino and Suzume figured they'd seen enough and decided to head back while the Ninja and scientist assess the situation.

"What on earth did we just see back there, Shino?" Suzume asked as they flew away.

"I'm not sure, Suzume. But whatever it is, its definitely not good." Shino replied.

* * *

**In an area near Tanzaku town**

Naruto and Wasabi were looking over a crime scene of the fourth drowning victim. Naruto was wearing his Anjin attire while wasabi just had her hood up. "So what do you got so far?" Wasabi asked.

Naruto looked at the outline chalk of where the victim used to be. He closed his eyes before activating Eagle Vision this allowed him to see the body that was once there. And thanks to the contact lenses that Mash gave him it put names to the things he saw. (Its pretty much Eagle Vision merge with Detective vision.) The casefile also had pictures of the four bodies. Thanks to the lenses he was able to put more holographic detail to the crime scene. "Same as the last 3 victims. First the assailant leads the victim to some area near water and then incapacitates them. Each of the victims have some kind of bite wound, most likely the bite wound had some paralyzing effect. Very clever?"

"There's also the fact that only the victim's face and upper clothing are wet. Everything below the upper chest is still dry. Is it possible that the culprit just drag them to the edge of the Lakes and drowned them from there?" Wasabi questioned.

Naruto however shook his head. "Not possible. The victims are placed near the Lakes and there's no drag marks from the lakes to the spots where the victims lay. Also there are no strangle marks near the neck. The victims would have surely put up a fight. Clearly the victims were drowned in the spots they were found in." Naruto clarified.

Wassabi however was still confused. "How could the killer drown them on land?"

"Simple. We're dealing with either a water mage, water stylish, or water bender." Naruto said looking from the victim to the lake. "The killer is levitating water from the lake to the victim's face. They either create a dome around their head or pour it down their throats, either way she does it without ever touching the victim." Naruto explained.

"This explains why there are no fingerprints anywhere." Wasabi said. Naruto then asked about the victims themselves. "The first victim had been killed near a pond on his way back from a mission with his team a weeks ago, the strangest thing is only he was targeted. The second victim was killed in another Village near a fountain 3 days after the first one, he just got assigned a mission in that Village from recommendation. And the victim before this one was drowned near a hot spring in town while the bathhouse was closed for the night."

"Why was he in a bathhouse?"

"People said they heard a girl screaming and he went to go check it out. The next morning the owner came in to find his body. I think he was also here on a recommended mission." Wasabi answered. "The last victim came here to investigation his murder, but all of a sudden he heard from a random girl that there was a some kind of wild beast roaming the area, there were even some complaints from other people regarding that. So the guy decided to come out here to find the beast but instead found his death. Also no one's heard from the wild beast since then."

Naruto closed his eyes to think. After a minute or so he opened and turned to Wasabi. "These aren't just random attacks. These victims were being targeted. And I bet the Killer is a female."

"How so?" Wassabi asked wanting to know more.

"The first victim was killed on his way back from a mission, the killer must have lured him towards the pond where she could kill him there, she was only after him not the whole team. So she's targeting specific people." Naruto said beginning to explain his theory. "For her next victim, she recommended him for a mission probably using that Fountain as a meeting spot, that way she didn't need to lure him to another pond. She did the same thing for the third victim but given that tanzaku town is a very crowded she wouldn't be able to kill him unnoticed. So she broke into the bath house while it was closed screamed out and waited for her victim to come to her."

"And the current the victim?" Asked Wasabi already seeing the pattern of the first three drownings.

Naruto stared back at the chalk outline before continuing. "I say the last victim must have knew the three victims probably expecting to be targeted next he came here hoping to trap the Killer. But unfortunately all he did was save the Killer time too find him. She most likely has a summoning Beast that was probably responsible for the paralyzing bites and had it roam around, this way it would catch the victim's attention and bring him out here where our clever murderess was waiting." Naruto said finishing his deduction.

"My Naruto? It's as if you were there witnessing it all!" Wasabi said flabbergasted. "But why do you think the Killer is a girl?"

"It was a girl's scream that brought the third victim to the bathhouse, and it was a random girl that told the last victim about the Beast." Naruto explained. "I say this girl is a trained kunoichi that knows water Style but probably doesn't dressed as one. That way she can approach her victims without making them suspicious. And given the ingenuity of each crime scene she's stepping up her game after each attack, so her next attack will probably be even more clever."

"But why?" Wasabi asked the most important question.

"That's the million-dollar question, cat. Why? Why is she targeting these specific Ninja? What did they do to her? There is something that connects these victims to each other. Until we can figure that out we have no idea who the next victim will be." Naruto explained.

"So what do we do until then?" Wasabi asked seeing no other lead.

"For now, we send what we know back to Unohana sensei. The Killers Trail has run cold. I doubt she's in the area anymore, she's probably somewhere else deciding who her next victim will be." Naruto advised.

"So for the investigation to continue we would need another body?" Wasabi asked.

"Unfortunately that is the case." The hooded blond confirmed. "Let's go back to the inn. We can go and investigate that old facility tomorrow." Naruto advised.

Wasabi agreed until she got a text message. _"So this is the night they want to talk about this. _Hey Naruto, why don't you go out and catch some of those escaped criminals. I can go back and deliver the report to Unohana." Wasabi advised.

"I could do that. But why the sudden change of plan?" Naruto asked.

"Just feeling a bit tired, and I kind of want the room to myself for about an hour or so. So why not go out and beat up some bad guys." Wasabi explained.

"Sure, if you want some girl time I won't complain." Naruto assured.

"Thanks whiskers! I promise we won't take that long!" Wasabi said kissing Naruto on the cheek before departing.

"Hey wait! What did you mean by we?" Naruto tried to call out but got no response. "Is she inviting friends over?" Naruto wondered.

* * *

**Somewhere not that far away**

Nawaki and Xion were just done tying up two escaped criminals. "Well that was easier then expected. Those two barely put up a fight." Nawaki boasted.

"Well they were just former Bandit bosses, so it shouldn't be any real surprise that they lost so easily." Xion reminded.

"So your saying anyone could have won against them." Nawaki said feeling boasting. "And here I was thinking I picked up the most notorious escapees."

"I can't believe we lost to two brats!? This is humiliating!" One of the two recaptured prisoners complained.

"Let's look on the bright side. At least we didn't captured by the devil. He would have sent us back with a lot more bruises." The other captured inmate spoke out.

This caught Nawaki's attention. "Devil? What are they talking about?"

"I think they're talking about the Devil of the Hidden Leaf." Xion explained. "He's some hooded vigilante that goes around attacking Bandits and other criminals around the leaf Village. People say he's immune to chakra, as if all Jutsu have no effect on him. They even say he helped free a country from a Crime Boss." Xion finished remembering what she read about the hooded figure.

Nawaki however wasn't impressed. "Big deal! I could do that. In fact I could probably beat that guy in 10 seconds flat." This earned a laughing outburst from the two tied up escapees. "Hey! What's so funny?!"

"You are! There's no way you can take that guy on, you'll be the one taken down in 10 seconds flat!" Criminal #1 said aggravating Nawaki.

"Oh yeah! What would you guys know!? Did you forget I just beat you guys so easily?!" Nawaki reminded.

However criminal #2 had some bad news for him. "Sorry to say kid, but that guy took on me and my whole gang of 20 guys, and he took us all down single-handedly. No Jutsu whatsoever. Just him and his fist." The criminal explained. "Just recently I heard he took on an army consisting of sound, sand, and grass ninjas. Not one of them managed to wound him."

"That is something!" Xion said impressed.

This however made Nawaki even more frustrated. "No way! You guys are just making that up! There's no way he could be that strong!" Nawaki protested.

Just then they heard someone screaming. "Help me! The Devil is after me!"

"Speak of the devil?" Xion said finding this moment convenient. She then turned her attention towards her senju friend and found an eager look on his face. "Nowaki, don't you even think about-"

"Let's see what this guy's made of!" Nawaki shouted taking off at full speed leaving a cloud of dust behind making Xion cough a bit.

"He's dead." Said criminal #1.

"Really dead." Said criminal #2.

"I better go save that idiot before he gets himself killed." Xion said making her way to follow after Nawaki._ "If the rumors about him are true, you won't stand a chance Nawaki!"_

* * *

Nawaki made his way through the forest when he came across Anjin who was standing over an unconscious escapee. One look at him and Nawaki recognize him as the person from his dream. _"Its that guy from my!? He's the_ devil?" Nawaki said in thought. _"If he's really who I think he is. Then he's an enemy of the leaf Village! That means I need to stop him here!"_ Nawaki took out a kunai and without warning threw it at Naruto who instantly caught it. "Impossible? How did-"

"I heard you coming from a mile away kid. You weren't at all silent in your approach." Anjin called out. "So. Mind telling me why you decided to attack me?"

"Tell me! Is your name Anjin?!" Nawaki demanded completely ignoring the question that was asked of him.

Anjin just stared at him for a moment before speaking. "My Name is Anjin yes. But who exactly are you-"

"My name's Nowaki! And I'm about to take you down!" Nawaki said charging at Anjin preparing to do a sidekick to his face. With Anjin not making a move, Nawaki's kick landed hitting him at the side of his hood. "A Direct Hit!" Nawaki cheered only to be shocked when he sees that his kick did literally nothing. "What on?"

"Now that's just rude!" The hooded blond said delivering a punch that literally knocked the wind out of Nawaki as it sent him flying towards a tree. "Now. Mind answering my question from earlier? Why are you attacking me?"

"Because your planning to destroy the hidden Leaf Village! So I'm going to stop you before you get the chance!" Nawaki said forming hand signs for water Jutsu. "Water style: liquid bullet!" Nawaki Unleashed a torrent of water straight at Anjin who simply block it with one hand. _"What?! How on-"_ Nawaki then remembered what the criminals said regarding his immunity the most jutsus._ "So if my Water style is useless, my Earth style is probably useless as well. I have no choice. Gotta use solar energy!"_ Nawaki then used mud wall to create a medium sized wall separating himself from the hooded figure. He then ran left wall charging solar energy into his left hand. "I just need one good shot and he'll be-"

"Right in front of you." Anjin said appearing in front of him as nawaki unknowingly ran towards him.

_"No way?! Can't stop now going to have to flick him!"_ Nawaki channeled is solar energy in his middle finger and flicked it at Anjin unleashing a small but powerful wave of solar energy and his opponent.

Anjin actually put up his defense as the attack pushed him back but was able to land on his feet and regain his footing_. "Wow! That was not normal chakra! There was something else merged with it. Something hot! And it actually grazed me!"_ Naruto then noticed that his opponent's middle finger seemed slightly burned and twitching. _"Well I'll be __dammed. There's being Brave, but then there's just being too Reckless!"_

Ignoring the slight pain in his middle finger Nawaki looked on with confidence. "How'd you like that, Hoodsie?! I called that my Solar Flick!"

"I think you should stop what you're doing." Anjin replied. "You can't beat me with attacks like that."

"Oh yeah! We'll see about that!" Nawaki charged the right at him. _"The next shot will definitely get him!"_ Just when Anjin was about to strike at him, Nawaki did a front flip over him and set up his left index finger towards on Anjin's backside. "I got you!" Nawaki did another finger flick hitting Anjin in the back blasting him forward and hitting the ground. "And That's All She Wrote." Nawaki said believing he won.

"I'm afraid there is still more for her to write." Said Anjin to Nawaki's horror got back up. "I'll say it again. You should stop what you're doing."

"Like I'm going to listen to you! This time my attack will put you down for good!" Nawaki proclaimed as his right hand yellow with Solar energy once again over charging it as his arm felt like it was on fire. And with one push of his legs he launched himself straight at Naruto. "Solar Punch!"

Naruto just stood there. "You definitely have great power." in an instance Naruto sidestep his attack while striking Nawaki in the stomach with a Chi pulse. "But you have almost zero discipline and how to use it."

Nawaki couldn't help but feel frozen in place. His arm was still extended but it was clearly bruised and slightly burned. The hooded figure stood right next to him with a disappointed look on his face. "I lost...no way?"

"Yes way. You shouldn't use solar energy so recklessly. You'll just end up losing every time." Anjin lectured.

"What do you know about solar energy, you punk?!" Nawaki said trying to move but can't. "My solar flicks literally had you on the ground, and my solar punch would have sent you packing!"

"And yet look at your two fingers and arm." Anjin advised making Nawaki look at his injured fingers and arm. "True, you may have done some damage to me but you did even more damage to yourself. And now look at you? Defenseless and disarmed. I could literally kill you right now if I wanted to."

This made Nawaki's eyes widened in shock and fear. He was right he could literally kill him and he was now defenseless to stop him. He couldn't help but think back to his training with Shizune at what she said about how he's wasting energy and hurting himself in the process. He didn't think much on it until now with the exact situation happening._"I'm such an idiot! You tried to warn me Shizune, but I never took it seriously! And now I'm about to die again because I decided to be Reckless again!"_ Nawaki said bracing himself for whatever cruel fate that awaited for him.

"Relaxes kid, I said I could kill you, I didn't say I was going to." Anjin said bringing Nawaki's attention back to him. "Here's some advice. Learn the chakra concentration technique with solar energy. This way you won't have to injure yourself every time." With that said Anjin decided to leave.

"Why would you even tell me that?" Nawaki called-out.

"So the next time you do this, you may actually stand a chance." Anjin said jumping a way to leave.

Just as Nawaki was pondering this Xion showed up and was horrified to see the state he was in. "Nowaki!" Xion cried out rushing to him. When she touched him the young boy was released from the chi pulse and fell into her embrace. Xion then looked up at the Moon and closed her eyes as she glowed lavender white. Soon Nawaki's injuries began to heal as she held him close.

"Xion...I'm sorry for acting like an idiot." The young senju apologized.

"You better be. Now be quiet and let my lunar energy heal you." Was Xion's response.

* * *

**Back at the Inn**

Naruto was having his back healed by Wasabi. Nawaki's last flick attack left a noticeable bruise on his back and it didn't help that he also felt slight burn from the bruised as well. "Who exactly did you get in a fight with? Because there is no escapee that could do this." Wasabi asked.

"Some kid who is able to use solar energy to increase his power. Believe it or not that kid is in way more pain than I am." Naruto replied as he began to explain what happened with his fight with Nawaki.

"If a reckless fool could do this to you, I wonder what kind of damage it could do if it's used by someone who knows what they're doing?" Wasabi said slightly worried.

"I know what you mean Wasabi. That kid had great power but so little discipline." Naruto said as he began to think inwardly. _He said his name was Nowaki, and had a Leaf Village headband. If he's who I think he is, then Sasuke had a very interesting friend. But where has he been all this time and why did he think I was an enemy?_ Hey Wasabi, what do you know of this facility that Ryu wants us to check out?"

"It used to be 2 story building that was said to be studying the weather and climate change. One day however there was an explosion that caused a huge blackout and fire. This caused the facility to be closed down. But a few days ago some kids who wandered in almost fell down an Elevator Shaft. It was discovered is that there were more levels to the facility then people thought." Wasabi explained.

"So it's our mission to find out what was really going on in that facility." Naruto figured out getting a nod Wasabi. Once she was done healing him they went to bad. "So what exactly did you need the room for?"

"I was just having a live chat with some friends on an important detail. You know girl stuff." Wasabi explained. "Any way, goodnight Naruto, and thanks for today." Wasabi said kissing the blond Ninja on the cheek.

"Sure Wasabi, anytime." Naruto said going to sleep.

* * *

**Dream world **

We find ourselves back in the burning Leaf Village but this time the witness Leaf ninja fighting Leaf Ninja. Some of them had the red swirl on the back, While others had and yellow swirl. From on top of the Hokage's tower Tsunade was getting dragged by her hair by some woman with a slim figure wearing a tactical slim suit with mid Sun kiss hair with a slight of Orange. You couldn't see her eyes but you could see the evil smirk on her face. the sounds of a monster could still be heard throughout the village.

"Like I said Tsunade. I would let you live long enough to see your grandfather's Village burnt to ashes." The mysterious woman said lifting Tsunade up with her right hand to look out at the village.

"How could this have happened? When did it all go so wrong?" Tsunade choked out witnessing the horrid seen before her. "Why have you done this!?"

"This was a team effort lady Tsunade. Everyone in this Village played apart, and you played your part very well." The mysterious woman said as her left hand glowed the yellow and formed a and blade made of yellow energy. "As of today! The leaf Village is no more. The Hokage is no more. And with that the five Great villages are No More!"

"I don't care what you say! The leaf Village will never fall! Nawaki will stop you! Him and Naruto!" Tsunade said with hope still burning within her.

The mysterious woman couldn't help but laugh as she brought her face closer to Tsunade to reveal her menacing dark orange colored eyes. "Nice pep talk slug woman! But I'm afraid those two will be too busy killing each other!" She then stabbed Tsunade in the back.

* * *

**Inn/tanzaku town**

"Sister!" Nawaki shouted with Naruto just jerkin up bed waking up they're bedpartners.

"What's wrong?!" Xion/Wasabi asked in concern.

"I don't know?" Nawaki/Naruto said breathing hard.

* * *

**The End**

**And here's chapter 2. Things are really picking up aren't they. I know it looks as if I'm not putting much storytelling into the search for Tsunade. But the next chapter will mention it. As for these Dream World scenes? it's all a part of the plan. Just stay tuned or try to figure it out yourself. **

**But anyway. Please leave comments and reviews, and I'll see you all next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Warhawk talons here bringing you chapter 3. Please continue to support the story by leaving reviews. Show me your thoughts people it keeps me motivated.**

**Disclaimer: As always I do not own any of the material used in the story. All Source material is owned by its respective companies.**

**Tales of the Elemental Nations**

Chapter 3: Reunions all around. The facility that holds a dark secret

* * *

**Tanzaku town, morning**

Xion couldn't believe what she was seeing right now. First thing in the morning she's used to seeing the loud mouth Senju either still asleep snoring away leading her to wake him up. However Nawaki was up on top of the hotel building in a meditation stance actually putting effort into it. Usually he has to be told to meditate by Shizune, his sister, or her. "Are you feeling alright, Nawaki?"

"I'm fine Xion. I'm just concentrating on how to properly dispute the solar energy I'm absorbing, and to better merge it with my chakra." Nawaki replied.

"Why the sudden motivation to improve your chakra control? You always consider this a waste of time? Not saying it is, but you always considered it to be." Xion brought up.

"That's because last night I saw exactly what you and shizune were trying to warn me about. I have a power that others may possess and yet I don't know how to use it properly. That hoodie guy beat me so easily and I could tell that he wasn't fighting seriously." Nawaki began to feel frustrated remembering his fight with Anjin. "The worst part is the training I'm doing right now, was advised to me by the same person who beat me." Nawaki said with Wounded Pride. If this training did work, it would only be because of Anjin's advice._ "As much as I hate taking advice from my enemy I need to get better with solar chakra! Just you wait Anjin! You'll regret giving me advice when we next meet!"_

Xion couldn't help but sweat drop at this._ "Leave it to Nawaki to take training serious after suffering a crushing defeat. But on the bright side, this should keep him from picking fights with just anyone. By the way._ What was that dream you had last night that made you wake up so frantic?"

Nawaki stopped his meditating to think back on the dream. "I don't know? Last night and the night before that I've been getting dreams evolving the leaf Village getting destroyed. The first dream was with that Anjin guy. I saw him killing konoha Shinobi who were only trying to look for civilians and said that the village can't be saved."

"So that's why you attacked him so suddenly." Xion figured seeing why nawaki was so anxious to fight Anjin. "What was the second dream?"

"The second dream involve my sister. Some woman in a weird suit was dragging Tsunade to the top of the hokage's Tower forcing her to look at the destroy the village while taunting her. She then stabbed my sister in the back!" Nawaki finished explaining.

Xion let this information sink in before speaking. "You know that all could just be a dream, Nawaki. You've been pushing yourself so much with trying to learn wood Style, those dreams could just be the cause of stress."

"You think so? Because they felt so real. I just hate the thought of my Village and my sister being destroyed and I'm powerless to stop it." Nawaki said looking at his shaking hands.

Xion then grabbed his hands making him look at her she gave him a comforting smile. "You shouldn't let things like that stress you out. Even if those dreams are visions, they're just possible futures, one of many." Xion assured.

Nawaki smiled back. "Yeah, one of many. But will this training be enough? I feel I'm still no closer to using wood Style, and I still can properly use solar beam. There has to be a way me too perfect at least that technique."

Xion began to think for a moment before an idea came to mind. "I think we may know someone that can help."

"Really? Who?"

"You remember that kid we met yesterday? The one that bought all those water balloons." Xion reminded receiving a 'yeah' from Nawaki. "I just saw him this morning buying a whole box of rubber balls. I don't know what technique he's trying to learn, but something tells me it could be similar to what you're trying to learn." Xion said in a thinking gesture.

This made Nawaki very curious. "Do you really think this guy may be able to help me master solar beam?"

"Only one way to find out. I think he headed to an area outside of town. Let's go see if he's still there!" Xion said grabbing Nawaki's hand leading him off the roof.

* * *

**Outside Tanzaku** **town**

Naruto was still trying to pop the rubber balls completely. But so far all he's been able to do is puncture a hole through them not completely popping them. "Man, this is way tougher then popping water balloons!" Naruto complained picking up another rubber ball. Before he could begin he can hear people approaching him and turned his head to see the two kids he saw yesterday. "Hey, aren't you the guy that threw a water balloon at his girlfriend yesterday?"

This made Xion and Nawaki blush. "We're just friends!" They both said in sync.

"Oh..okay. So what brings you two here?" Naruto asked.

"We wanted to know the Jutsu that you needed the water balloons and rubber balls to learn. Nowaki is kind of in need of some help regarding a technique he's trying to learn." Xion began to explain while Nawaki looked away embarrassed.

"That all depends, what kind of technique is he trying to master?" Naruto asked.

"Its this." Nawaki began to charge the solar beam only gathering the energy and not releasing it. "I don't know how to properly control the amount of energy I'm letting out." Nawaki explained while trying to maintain the ball of solar energy before discontinuing it.

Naruto looked on in wonder before speaking his mind. "That's pretty neat! I had no idea you could absorb solar energy. But as for your problem, I think I may be able to help you." Naruto picked up a water balloon, made it glow for a bit, and tossed it at Nawaki who grabbed it. "Try popping that water balloon with your solar chakra."

"What do you mean?" Nawaki asked confused. "And why does this balloon feel cold?"

Naruto decided it was better to show him then tell him. He picked up a water balloon and began to focus. And not a second later the water balloon popped surprising the two. "I'm making the water in the balloon go in multiple directions forcing it to pop. The key to this exercise is being able to control the direction of your chakra to better form it. As for the coldness, your solar chakra would just cause it pop due to heat. By adding icy water to it, you'll not only have to rotate the water but also heat it up. But I warn you icy water isn't that easy to heat up." Naruto explained. "Now let see what you got."

"So I just have to pop this balloon and I'll be able to better control my solar chakra? This should be easy!" Nawaki began to focus his solar chakra into the balloon although after a whole minute the balloon still did not pop. "Come on. Pop already!"

"Not as easy as you thought. Right?" Naruto commented with Xion giggling in the background.

"Just you two wait! I'll have this down in no time flat!" Nawaki proclaimed as he continued trying to pop the balloon.

"How long do you think this is going to take?" Xion asked Naruto who picked up another rubber ball.

"I sit down and relax, because I think this is going to take a while." Naruto replied.

"Oh yeah. I never bother to ask what your name was, did I?" Xion said before introducing herself. "I'm Xion."

"Naruto, at your service, Miss Xion." Naruto introduced himself.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Naruto."

* * *

**Abandoned facility **

Naruto and Wasabi were investigating the old weather facility. They just got done searching the upper level and are now on the ground level. "Well there wasn't really anything upstairs other than old weather equipment and some burned up documents on weather changes." Wasabi informed. "So all there is left is to look down."

"Indeed." Naruto said looking towards the elevator but notice something odd. There seem to be claw marks on the elevator door with it cracked open. "Did the file say anything about scratch marks?"

"None whatsoever, and those scratches look fresh." Wasabi said taking a closer look at the scratch marks before opening the elevator door even further to see even more scratch marks heading downwards. "It looks like we're not the only ones who are interested in what's down there. And whoever it is has some sharp claws."

Naruto looked at the elevator began to sniff it well also using Eagle Vision and noticed a few strands of hair along with paw prints. "Judging by the smell, the strands of hair, and paw prints. I say this person is female and seem to have some relation to that of canine."

"It could be someone from the inuzuka clan." Wasabi stated.

"Could be. But only one way to find out." Naruto said as he and wasabi jumped down.

They then found themselves in what seemed to be an underground Laboratory. The layout of the lab seem to be is that of a destroyed but still salvageable, there were also many rooms down a hallway. "Let's see what we can find out from these rooms." Naruto advised as he and Wasabi began looking over the rooms. Most of the rooms had stasis pods that looked like it held someone inside along with Advanced Equipment. Once they made it to the end of the hall they found another elevator with the same claw marks.

"Looks like we're going down again." Said Wasabi as she and her partner went down the elevator shaft. What they found what's another pair of hallway doors with another big door at the end. "Wonder what's behind that door?"

"Hopefully not another elevator. What exactly caused the fire in the records?" Naruto asked while looking around.

"Some equipment malfunction. They weren't too clear on the details." Wasabi said taking a look at a broken dial near the wall that seem to identify the amount of power going through the facility. The tiles were low, sufficient, excellent, to danger, and finally overload. The arrow being on overload. "But it looks like it was more then a simple malfunction? The energy readings are way past the danger zone. A huge energy output must have cause an explosion throughout the facility. No doubt the sprinkler systems kicked in but the fire damage must have made the facility useless afterwards."

"My thoughts exactly, Wasabi." Naruto said as he went towards the large door. He could see there were faint scratch marks but no opening. He tried to open the door but found it was shut tight and also too durable to break down. "The door is shut tight and seemed to be made of very strong titanium. It looks like something big was happening behind this door. _But I am able to hear the faint sound of someone inside. So it's possible the person who came here before us found a way inside."_ He once again activated his vision and began to follow the paw prints to one of the rooms. There he found an air vent that looked big enough for someone to crawl through on the upper wall. "I think I found a way into that room Wasabi."

The two begin to crawl through the vents with Naruto leading the way with his vision still active. "How is it that you know where we're going?" Wasabi asked noticing the many vent directions indicating that someone could easily get lost.

"I'm following the other scavengers trail. Judging by how they're going in just one direction, she's been here before, probably before the incident that got it shut down." Naruto figured. Soon they made it to where the trail ended and jumped out to find themselves in a large Laboratory with computers and three large test tubes that were both empty.

"Now this looks like something from a horror movie." Wasabi said a bit creeped out by the weird vibes the lab gave off. "Just what were they doing down here?"

"If one of these computers were still working, I could find out." Said Naruto. As if someone heard his request the facility suddenly went to life with the lights train on and the computers turning on. "Now that was unexpected."

"Looks like our claw marking friend decided to get power back into the facility." Wasabi explained looking at one of the big screens that showed the schematics for the facility with a staircase from this room leading to the generator room. "I think I'm going to go say hi to are possible inuzuka friend. I'll be right back, Naruto." Wasabi said heading for the staircase.

"You want to go by yourself?" Naruto questioned.

"I not defenseless Naruto, you of all people should know that. Besides you're better at computers than I am. You should be able to find out about this facility from one of these computers while I deal with who's ever down there." Wasabi explained.

"Alright. Just be careful Wasabi, holler in your earpiece and I'll come running." Naruto said as wasabi went down the stairs. He then turned his attention to one of the computers and began using some of his hacking skills he learned from Pence, and Mash. "Now let's see what you have to tell me."

* * *

Wasabi with her Hood up was heading down the stairs to a room with a big engine looking generator and what seemed to be a wolf girl zapping lightning at it through her two fingers. This was none other than Sveta. "A wolf demi-human? How on-" Wasabi couldn't finish her sentence as Sveta suddenly directed her lightning at her forcing her to dodge. "Hey! What's the big idea?!"

"So they sent someone to follow me even here? No matter you'll fall just as easily at the other pursuers!" Sveta proclaimed rushing at Wasabi.

Wasabi in response did a rolling dock under Sveta incoming left claw strike. Once out the way she came in with a left claw strike of her own which Sveta dodged. She then Unleashed her glowing cat ears and extended claws. "You wanna play dog girl!? Then let's play!" Wasabi spoke out coming in with a tiger claw attack which made her right hand glow green.

Not prepared for her increase speed Sveta put her arms together to block the attack which sent her back hitting the wall but quickly recovered. She decided to go hard with an air blast from her paw pushing Wasabi back. Taking this opportunity the wolf girl went for a lightning attack aiming it at Wasabi.

Wasabi countered by redirecting it the same way Neji did during the preliminary rounds and aimed it right at the lights causing them to go out._ "One of the many advantages for being a nekomata. Is having night vision!"_ Wasabi said now having the advantage as she was able to attack Sveta without her seeing it.

Now forced on the defensive, Sveta had to improvise and used her canine sense of smell to tell where Wasabi was. As she was sniffing and blocking she couldn't help but smell something familiar._ "Why dose she smell familiar? Can't think about that right now have to Focus!"_ Sveta jumped up high using her wind ability and began to inhale. She then released a howling blast of wind that felt like a typhoon.

Wasabi responded by releasing another technique of hers call Tiger Fang which caused her hands to glow green. By thrusting her arms forward she was able to Shield herself by slicing through the howling air attack. This however caused her Hood to fall off revealing her face just as the lights began to flicker back on. _"If this keeps up I'll have to transform__ to handle her." _Wasabi said as she began to charge her Ki

_"She's way more stronger then any of the other pursuers!? I may have to transform in order to beat her!" _Sveta stretch her arms out trying to gather wind. And he was doing this she looked at wasabi which caused her eyes to widen. "Wasabi?" Sveta said stopping what she was doing.

Wasabi was surprised to hear the wolf girl call her by name. "How do you know my name?" She said still having her Ki charging just in case this was a ruse.

"Its me, Sveta. You knew me from the orphanage." Sveta explained.

Wasabi was confused for a moment until her eyes widened. "No way! But you can't be Sveta. She was the orphanage's pet dog!"

"Yeah, that's me! Naruto gave me the nickname, Savvy girl. I still remember when you held me on the swing while you told me that you liked Naruto." Sveta responded.

This left Wasabi flabbergasted as she stopped charging her attack to stare dumbfounded at Sveta. "I never told anyone that...It really is you, Sveta!" Wasabi said as she and Sveta hugged. "How did you become...this." Wasabi asked motioning towards Sveta's new appearance.

"Its a really long story. I can explain as we go upstairs." Sveta said motioning for them to go upstairs.

"Yeah we should. Naruto definitely has to see this." Wasabi said as they began walking.

"Naruto? Naruto with you too?" Sveta ears picked up in shock.

"Yes, he's upstairs looking through the computers."

"Well it will be nice to see him again...by the way? Did you finally tell him how you feel?" Sveta asked.

Wasabi looked away blushing before replying. "Yes, I did. Just the other day we went on a date in Tanzaku town."

"Oh my goodness! You're going to have to tell me about that later!" Sveta smiled.

* * *

Back upstairs Naruto was looking through many files._ "This place was more than just a weather research facility. These people were experimenting with human physiology to create superhumans. It looks like they were trying to replicate the formula that made the Legendary Super Soldiers Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes, and no one has been able to replicate it in centuries. It looks like they tried a lot of methods; they tried Cybernetic enhancements, Nanobot injections, Elemental __enhancements, Cross species genetics, even Mystic enhancements! Each room that me and Wasabi looked through each was dedicated to an experiment."_ Naruto said as he continued looking through the files. _"Now the only questions left are where were the test subjects taken to after the fire, and what caused the fire? Given that the scorch marks originated from the middle tube, it's most likely that experiment went wrong. But what could have been so powerful and dangerous that it would cause this much damage?"_

Naruto could then hear footsteps coming from the generator room and got up to greet wasabi only to turn around and get jumped by Sveta. Once on the ground the wolf demi-human began to lick his face while cuddling up to him. "Naruto! It's so great to see you again! I've missed you and Wasabi so much!"

"Why would you?! I don't recall ever meeting a wolf demi-human before?!" Naruto yelled frantically trying to get the wolf girl off him. "Who are you?!"

"You remember Sveta, that puppy from the orphanage?" Wasabi asked.

"Yes of course. She was literally my only friend in that place, despite being a dog." Naruto replied.

"I was your friend, Naruto?" Sveta said feeling touch from Naruto's statement.

"Huh?" Naruto said looking at Sveta until an image of a light violet fur puppy came to view. Naruto's eyes widened. "Savvy girl?" Naruto said getting a nod. Naruto then petted her head. "You've definitely gotten bigger." Naruto joked as he and the two girls laughed.

* * *

**Now back at the Inn**

After that was done the three went back to the inn and began talking with Naruto and Wasabi telling what happened to them after the fire. "So that's what happened, thank goodness you two got out. Everyone was worried that you two were still in that blazing building." Sveta expressed her relief.

"Now that we got that out of the way. Could you tell us what happened from your side, and it's connection to this place?" Naruto asked.

Sveta looked down at her hands as she recalled what happened. "We just made it outside. The caretakers were taking names to see if everyone was there, and noticed that you two were missing. Figuring that you two were still in the building one of them were going to run back in to look for you both. That was until three Shinobi showed up forcing everyone on their knees and looked through all the kids as if they were looking for someone in particular."

"They were looking for me." Naruto said looking down slightly. "They burnt down the orphanage just to capture me."

"Naruto.." Wasabi said in concern.

"I already been figured that out Naruto. But it wasn't just about capturing you." Sveta spoke out getting a confused look from the blond Ninja. "They wanted to capture us all! The caretakers try to fight to defend the children including myself, but they were no match despite being former ninja themselves. The kids tried to run, a small few managing to get away but the majority got captured. Heck they even took me!"

This surprised Naruto as well as Wasabi. "But...But why?" Wasabi asked.

"It was for that facility, wasn't it?" Naruto answered before Sveta who nodded. "They needed test subjects to do the experiments there. What Better test subjects then orphans with have no families, so it's not really kidnapping, at least not from their point of view."

"It wasn't just us they brought here. There were others from other villages and countries, some sold or kidnapped." Sveta continued on. "I'm not sure what they were doing with everyone given the many experiments going on, but I do know what they were doing to me. They wanted to see if they could evolutionize a demi-human from an animal. As you can see they succeeded, they also discovered that I was a wind adapt."

"A wind adapt? Like an airbender." Wasabi said. An Adapt or bender are people who uses Psyenergy to manipulate the Natural Energy around to bend the elements to their will. Some say it was The prominent energy before chakra came into the picture which made people forget about bending. The teaching for bending were not completely lost, as some people still practiced it to keep the culture alive. There are four types of adepts. Venus Earth, Mars fire, Jupiter wind, and Mercury Water. It is pretty much what Kinesis is. And most people without an element just use plane psychic abilities which is still powerful.

"Ether or. I tried to use those powers to escape but always came up short. They said they needed me for a special project." Sveta said leading them to ask what the project was. "I don't know? All I know is that it involved me and a boy named Nawaki."

The name Nawaki brought a look of surprise on Naruto face as he remembered that one dream he had the night before. "Excuse me Sveta, but who exactly is this Nawaki guy?"

"He was the only other kid I was allowed to interact with freely. I'm not sure who he was or where he came from, they actually allowed him to go outside for some reason. You two would have liked him, he at first seemed absent minded but as he got older he became very enthusiastic. And that made the atmosphere a bit better." Sveta said with a noticeable blush on her face.

_"Oh my! It looks like Sveta had a love __interests!"_ Wasabi said in thought.

"So what happened to Nawaki?" Naruto asked.

"I have no idea? I went to the facility hoping to find some clues to where he could be, but found nothing." Sveta replied.

"What exactly caused that place to have a meltdown?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure. From what I overheard they said they were going to extract the energy, and from the opening on my cell door I could see them carrying some kind of weird mechanical coffin. About an hour later there was this huge explosion with lots of sirens going off, the scientist then forced me into a stasis pod and the rest is a blank. After I came to I found myself in a new cell room but Nawaki was nowhere to be found. In fact there were less of us now." Sveta said finishing her story.

Naruto took a second to process this before coming up with a conclusion. "Whatever they were trying to extract, they couldn't control it. The facility couldn't handle its power and began to overload which caused the explosion which set the facility ablaze. And it's most likely possible that some of the occupants decided to make a break for it, Nawaki probably being one of them. Once they got the fire under control they decided to move their operation somewhere else. Do you know where you were taken, Sveta?"

The wolf demi-human shook her head. "No I don't. But I do know where they were going to take me next. They took us to a place called Cinnabar town. I managed to escape my stasis cell, caused a distraction and made my escape. Which brings us to the hear and now."

"Then we should forward this information back to either Ryu, or Joe. They'll know what to do next. Until then, do you have anywhere to go, Sveta?" Wasabi asked receiving a no. "Well since we can't take you back to the leaf Village given that a certain old lady might have something to do with this, I be happy to take you to the Land of Eddie. I'm sure you'll like it there."

Sveta smiled. "Thank you Wasabi, just so long as they're aren't any evil scientist around."

Wasabi and Naruto sweatdrop at that statement. "I can guarantee there are no evil scientist."

* * *

**Spider Ninja Outpost**

Hinata was just waking up finding herself in a bed wearing light blue pajamas. She felt a bit lightheaded when she got up too walk around. She looked to see that she was in a cabin. "I wonder how long I've been out?"

"I say since yesterday." said a girl in a maid outfit with light blue hair in twintails with a somewhat stoic demeanor in front of the door which spooked Hinata. "Sorry to spook you like that while you just woken up. How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing alright. But I do still feel a little light-headed though." Hinata said before the maid handed her a glass of water. "Thank you." Hinata said drinking it before feeling the lightheadedness going away.

"Its one of my many headache remedies. The young master has been known to get headaches from time too." The maid said before bowing her head. "If I may introduce myself. I am Flora, personal maid of Koinzell."

"Personal maid!?" Hinata said in shock.

"One of two actually. Me and my sister Felicia have been his personal aides since childhood." Flora said to the surprise of Hinata. "Now, I would advise you to go back to bed, Ms Hinata. You've just woken up so you mustn't push yourself." Flora said rushing Hinata back to bed.

"How did you and your sister become Maids?" Hinata asked out of curiosity.

Flora was silent before speaking. "We originated from the land of Frost as part of the ice tribe. But due to our constant battles with the land of lightning we were soon to become extinct including our father who was the head of the tribe. That was until Lady Semiramis settle in our land. Thanks to her strategies and her teaching in the way of magic we've been able to repeal the hidden cloud making it difficult for them to force their way through the country. With our father dead and Tribe on the verge of collapsing me and my sister threw ourselves into the embrace of lady Semiramis who made us Koinzell's aides."

"Why are your villages in conflict?" Hinata asked now wanting to know why the cloud is attacking the land of Frost.

"That's classified."

"Ok, but can you at least tell me what happened after I fell unconscious?" Hinata asked.

"After he you fell unconscious, Koinzell managed to get the pollen out of your system and bring you back here. He asked me to take care and watch over you as he reported back to your sensei." Flora explained.

"He did? How?"

"Through mouth to mouth resuscitation."

This caused Hinata to blush extremely._ "That means he kissed me!_ Where is he now?" Hinata asked with her hair shadowing her eyes.

"He is in the room across the hall from here." Flora answered before taking her leave saying that she was cooking. Hinata then got up and started making her way out of the room.

In another room Koinzell was playing DC vs Mortal Kambat with a girl with orange hair in a ponytail wearing a similar maid outfit as Flora. The girl was playing as Wonder Woman, while Koinzell was playing as Liu Kang. Unfortunately Wonder Woman got the best of Liu Kang and delivered her heroic brutality defeating Koinzell. "I win!" The girl shouted in Victory. "Once again I have triumph over you master!"

"If only you were this good in actual maid work as you are in fighting, I would only need one personal maid." Koinzell replied which unintendedly caused the maid the fall on the ground depressed. "Oh...Sorry, Felicia."

"I really do try my best, Master! I really do!" Felicia teared up. "Its just I'm too clumsy when doing chores, and Flora is just to much of a natural at it that I just can't compete! I'm really sorry-"

"Felicia, enough!" Koinzell ordered as he went down to pet her on the head. "Look, not everyone can be as good as your sister in maid work and I'm not asking you to be." Koinzell said making Felicia stop the water works. "Besides, your way more fun to hang out with then Flora. She's not very good when it comes to relaxing and having fun. And let's not forget you're still my favorite sparring partner, Felicia."

"Re-Really, Master?" Felicia said picking her head up. What waited for her was Koinzell who kissed her on the mouth. Felicia did not resist but instead kissed back as she and Koinzell embraced each other. Soon enough Koinzell broke the kiss to look at Felicia. "Does that answer your question?" Koinzell asked getting a 'yes' in response. "Good. Now why don't we continue playing." Koinzell said when they suddenly heard knocking. "Well that's unfortunate."

"That better be Flora, or I will Chi block whoever's at the door!" Felicia said not liking being interrupted when she's spending time with her master.

"Relaxes Felicia, I have a feeling I know who it is." Koinzell got up to answer the door to find Hinata. "Nice to see you awake Hinata. I trust that Flora gave you some medicine."

"Yes she did. I'm not intruding, am I?" Hinata asked seeing a somewhat salty pout on Felicia's face.

"Yes you were, but since you're here you might as well stay." Koinzell said before turning two deep orange haired maid. "Felicia, could you step out for a bit? Me and Hinata have some important business to discuss."

Although reluctant Felicia replied. "Yes master, as you wish." Felicia then began to exit the room but not before Koinzell stopped her to kiss her to the shock of Hinata. He then said they'll finish what they started later which put a smile on her face as she left the room.

Hinata couldn't help but wonder what that was about. "What was that about? Were you two doing something in here?" Hinata questioned.

"Its not what you think. Me and Felicia were playing a video game until you interrupted." Koinzell said making Hinata sigh in relief. "Besides, I was planning to do her tomorrow." Koinzell continued.

This caused Hinata to glow red in the cheeks. Koinzell then motioned for her to come in and sit down. They sat on the carpet on pillows, Koinzell broke the silence by asking what Hinata wanted. "I wanted to thank you for saving me, and also about the end of the mission."

"Your welcome. As for the mission, the Renegades have been brought in along with the body of the grass Ninja. They also examined the greenhouse, finding tons of mutated plants. So I say it's a job well done."

"That's good." Hinata said before things went silent. Hinata couldn't help but look at Koinzell who stared back at her. "Koinzell...I-"

"Hinata, do you like me?" Koinzell asked the question that was on the Forefront of both their minds.

Hinata just stared at him before looking down as she sat on her knees with her hands gripping her legs. "Yes..I do. Ever since we've met at the chunin exams I've been growing feelings for you. And they only increased after I kissed you and you gave me that stuffed lion." Hinata finally admitted as her hands began to shake with some tears begin to show on the corner of her eyes. "I've always had feelings for Naruto, even though I know he's either dating Kim or Olga I don't know which but I know he's in a relationship with them. I can't help but feel jealous at the same time disappointed in myself, I've must of had a dozen of chances to tell him how I felt but never took it, and it's obvious unlike me they showed their feelings for him without hesitation. And the worst part about it, is that I'm not as broken up as I thought I would be. In fact I'm happy for them."

"Really?" Koinzell said scooting closer to her.

"Yes. Ever since I've met you my feelings for Naruto have decreased and are still decreasing, while my feelings for you just keep increasing. I asked my Nanny Natsu about it and she said it's only natural for people to suddenly grow feelings for other people and lose feelings for another as well, that sometimes your first crush isn't always the person you want. I get what she's trying to say, but I can't help but feel like a horrible person, like I'm betraying my old self by abandoning my feelings so easily. I just don't know Anymore!" Hinata suddenly felt koinzell hugging her from behind. "Koinzell? Why are you?"

"You aren't betraying yourself Hinata, but I can't say you aren't completely a horrible person." Koinzell said leading to Hinata to ask how. His response was gently grabbing her chin and kissing her on the mouth. Although shocked Hinata did not pull away until Koinzell did. "You've not once ever asked me how I felt about you Hinata. And the truth is I like you too."

Hinata was shocked beyond belief, and he was right. She's only been focusing on how she felt and not once ever asked how he felt about her. "You like me?"

Koinzell turned her around so her body fasted his. "When we met on that staircase in the Tower of death, I felt as if I caught an angel when Neji tripped you, and when you fought ranga and won I was completely impressed. And that day we saw each other in the forest I had to hold myself back from blushing when I saw you in that swimsuit. And when you kissed me I was actually left flabbergasted. So yes Hinata I do like you." Koinzell said with a sincere smile.

Hinata could feel her heart beating fast. "This is too much! I'm happy we like each other, but there still things we don't know about each other! I at least would like to know some things about you Koinzell!" Hinata as she could feel herself relaxing even more in this embrace. _"If this keeps up I won't be able to hold on to my feelings for Naruto anymore! I'm so scared right now! I want to run away, but I can't! I want this too_ _much!"_

Koinzell playfully smirked. "Oh really? If that's the case why don't we start getting to know each other right now? Because I'm actually curious about you." Koinzell began to rub her lower back. "So Hinata, are you interested?"

Hinata responded by throwing her arms around Koinzell kissing him. After a minute or so they finally separated with Hinata having a blushing smile. "I'm very interested Koinzell. But first. How about I make-up for leaving so rudely last time." Hinata said as they continued kissing.

* * *

**In front of the Inn**

Naruto was seeing Wasabi and Sveta who was now wearing a poncho with a hood off. "You sure you want to come with Naruto? The kids back home really miss you including Sanji." Wasabi mentioned.

"Thanks but no thanks, it's about time I get back to my original Mission with Jiraiya. But tell the little munchkins I'll be there to visit soon. Okay?" Naruto said receiving a nod. "Also Sveta, it was great seeing you again. I'm sure with your help we can figure out further what happened to the other orphans that were taken."

"I hope so too. And I'm happy to have been able to see you again as well Naruto. I have long since believe that you and wasabi perished in that fire, I'm glad to have been proven wrong." Sveta expressed.

Soon the two departed leaving Naruto by himself. Naruto then focused his chakra on his clone preparing to do a clone substitution.

* * *

**Outside Tanzaku town, afternoon **

Naruto soon found himself in the forest near Tanzaku with Nowaki and Xion who was leaning against a tree sleeping. Soon his clone dissipated sending feedback. _"Wow! Didn't expect to find myself training the guy that was trying to beat me last night. By the looks of it he's still having trouble._ Still haven't popped the balloon Nowaki." Naruto said to Nowaki.

"This is crazy! The balloon should've poped by now! Naruto, this balloon is defective!" Nawaki complained.

"Oh right. Blame me for your problems, why don't you?" Naruto said sarcastically.

"That's right! This is definitely your fault!" Nawaki said not realizing the sarcasm.

Naruto couldn't help but sweat drop at his statement. "You do realize I was being sarcastic."

"S-Shut up! I knew that!" Nawaki shouted out which woke up Xion. "Oh Xion. You finally woke up."

"How could I when your ranting like a child throwing a tantrum." Xion said getting up. "I guess you still haven't popped the ice water balloon."

"No...what am I missing?" Nawaki wondered out loud.

Naruto just look at him before walking over to the two boxes holding water balloons and Rubber Balls. "Its getting pretty late, I think I'll do a little reviewing before I go." Naruto said getting the other two's attention. He had a water balloon in his left hand and a rubber ball in the right. "Let's see, the key to the first exercise is rotation." Naruto said as the water balloon poped in his left hand. "And the second exercise is power." Then the Rubber Ball in Naruto's right hand poped as well. "There! I think that should do it. I'll see you guys later, I have to go show my godfather I completed the second stage. Bye for now." With that Naruto left, leaving Nawaki and Xion.

"Show off! He could've at least gave me something before he left." Nawaki complained.

"I think he was." Xion said although Nawaki was still confused. Sighing at this Xion explained. "He pop the balloon in his left hand with rotation. And popped the ball in his right hand with power. I think he wants you to use one hand for power and the other for rotation."

"Really? What the heck. Let's give it a shot." Nawaki held up the water balloon with his right hand while placing his left hand on top and focused. In less than a minute the water balloon popped surprising the two teens. "It worked?...It worked!" Nawaki said ecstatic. "But why wasn't it working before?"

Xion thought about it for a minute before explaining. "I think it was because you were trying to do both rotation and power in one hand which would be difficult for a beginner, so Naruto probably figured it was best to use both hands to do one job each instead of relying on one hand to do both jobs."

"Well either way it worked! I'll have to thank him tomorrow for this. But right now I want to see if I can finally use solar beam properly." Nawaki said as he try to gather solar energy only to feel woozy and lose his footing.

Seeing this, Xion quickly caught him. "I think we can do that tomorrow. You used up a lot of chakra today." Xion then began to carry him back to town. "So your sister and shizune should be coming back tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to show them what I've learned since they've left." Nawaki said.

* * *

Back with Naruto he finally found Jiraiya who asked him to buy stuffed animals. When Naruto returned with the stuffed toys he asked what he needed them for. Jiraiya explained that they were for some girls that he was 'associating' himself with for information and research purposes. "I figured as much...Hey Pervy Sage? Do you know anyone by the name of Nawaki?"

Jiraiya was actually surprised by that question. "I used to know someone by that name. Why do you ask?"

"I had a weird dream where this name came up. I'm asking if you know any Person of Interest that goes by this name?"

"Like I said, I used to know someone by that name but they are long since dead. In fact it's one of the reasons why Tsunade left the village." Jiraiya said.

This made Naruto even more curious. "How so?"

"Nawaki was a genin that died years ago. In fact he was one of the rookies of your mother and father's generation, and this was before they put in the 9 rookie limit. Nawaki was very enthusiastic and hyper, but could be very Headstrong at times." Jiraiya began to explain. "He acted impulsive and brash so much so that almost everyone lectured him on it. Sadly he never listened and that's what got him killed. During a little skirmish with an enemy Village Nawaki got caught in an explosive trap and killed and burned beyond recognition." Jiraiya said closing his eyes solemnly remembering the day when Tsunade found out that her younger brother died. "Nawaki meant a lot to Tsunade and she was nearly destroyed when she found out. His friends were also destruct by the event. And don't tell your teammate Sasuke this, but Mikoto had a crush on him despite him being a Sanju and her a Uchiha."

"He won't hear it from me. But wow, I can't believe that happened." Naruto said a bit surprised. He can at least understand somewhat of why Tsunade left. After all he'd be devastated to if something similar happened to Konohamaru or Mash.

"Well it did. This is why I tell you that while it's okay to be somewhat outgoing and relaxed when you're off duty, you must know when to be serious, level headed, and cautious when the situation calls for it. It keeps you from making mistakes that could get you so easily killed." Jiraiya lectured.

Naruto nodded. "I understand._ Clearly this nawaki is a different person from the one Sveta mentioned._ So any luck finding Tsunade?"

"I did some digging and it turns out that she staying at one of the hotels and went to gamble in another one. We may not know where she is right now but we know she should be coming back here. Which means we should meet her soon." Jiraiya anticipated.

"That's good...One more question. What all do you know about Adepts, and Psynergy?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya needed a second to think before speaking. "Let's see, an Psynergy used to be The prominent energy source of the elemental Nations before chakra came to the picture more than a hundred years ago. It was used to manipulate the elements without hand signs or incantations, all that was really needed was just body movement or simply focusing one's mind." Jiraiya explained. "As for Adepts, there are four types. Venus adepts are capable of manipulating ground, rocks, plants, metal, crystal, and sand, they are considered Master architects and Craftsman. Mercury adapts were masters of water, ice, and healing, as you can guess they were great Healers. In fact Retsu is a water adapt."

"So I hear. What about the other two?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Mars adepts are people who can control fire, heat, and magma. They weren't just great Warriors but also talented blacksmith." Jiraiya continued. "And lastly there are Jupiter adepts. They're able to control wind, lightning, and some unique tricks. They were great Scholars and shamans."

"That's completely fascinated! I'm surprised they never taught us this in the academy." Naruto said fascinated. Considering Neji was able to use firebending with his gentle fist proves that Psynergy could be used along with chakra.

"Its because most of our Nations have somewhat forgotten about bending only focusing on Chakra. But there are places that are dedicated to training adapts in the ways of bending. If you want to know more you can ask Retsu when we get back to the Village. Now have I answered all your questions?" Jiraiya asked anxious to go bring the stuff animals back to the girls.

"Yes Sage, you satisfied my curiosity. Have fun with your female friends." Naruto replied. And with that Jiraiya took his leave. "Good thing I kept some of those stuffed animals for myself. I think Kim and Myucel will like them." Even looked at the time and saw that it was a 20 minutes after 7. "Guess it's about time I want too bad." And with that Naruto went to the hotel where he in Terraria we're staying at.

Unknown to the occupants of Tanzaku town there were 2 unsuspecting people making their way is there. People with Sinister intentions.

* * *

**Night time**

Naruto and nawaki where once again having strange dreams but this time instead of the burning Leaf Village they were hearing voices. "Do- fig- ea- ot-er! -he Le- m-st be s-p! Please Na-i do- tr- he-! Na-o ret- with splicer! Splicer, fine it in- New Foundation! pl-se Save Him!

Naruto and Nawaki woke up once again confused.

* * *

**The next day**

Naruto was now on the verge of mastering the new Jutsu he's been learning. Jiraiya informed him that now that he has mastered rotation and power, all that was left was to merge both and maintain control. To that end Jiraiya had Naruto use the swirling spear on rocks and trees.

Eventually the two decided to take a break and go into town for some breakfast. They just made it to a bar restaurant when Naruto suddenly spotted Nawaki and Xion with two older women. "Nowaki, Xion?"

Nawaki soon spotted Naruto. "Hey Naruto! I didn't expect to see you here!"

"Nowaki! You don't need to yell!" Xion and Shizune lectured out.

Before anything else could be said Jiraiya and Tsunade spotted each other.

"TSUNADE!" Jiraiya pointed.

"JIRAIYA!" Tsunade sat up in shock.

Both Nawaki and Naruto looked back and forth from the two legendary sannin before looking at each other what confusion. "Huh!?"

* * *

**End**

**And done! Sorry this chapter took so long. I was on vacation with my family on a cruise to Cozumel. It was awesome!**

**And just to let you all know, is that was the final Vision that Naruto and Nawaki will have. I given you the clues to get y'all started and there will be other Clues throughout the story. So be observant when reading.**

**As for Sveta, she is from Golden Sun Dark Dawn. And technically this isn't me retconning, in The Last Story I did not go into detail about Naruto's life in the orphanage and I know some of you must have been wondering about the aftermath of the fire to the case of the other missing children.****Also Psynergy will play a very important role in the story to come.**

**I also did some development and Hinata and Koinzell's relationship. Seems like the perfect opportunity to do it. I'm thinking about doing some advancement in Naruto and Muycel's relationship next and then another couple that I felt needed more development before they got together. Here's a hint; it's Canon.**

**Well stay tuned because next time it will be the legendary sannin reunions and Nawaki's return to the leaf Village.**

**So see you next time and please leave reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, warhawk talons here bringing you chapter 4. Please continue to support the story by leaving reviews. Show me that you care people!**

**Also. I've been contemplating on when I should start doing lemon scenes. I have the vision in my head, I just not sure who to start off with. I have three couples that I'm thinking of starting off with. 1st one; Minato Kushina and Semiramis in a flashback threesome. 2nd; Kakashi and Yoruichi doing foreplay. 3rd one; Naruto and Kim doing anal sex. Help me decide! Pick which out of the three you want to see. I may add a poll.**

**Disclaimer: As always I do not on any of the material used in the story. All source material is owned by its respective companies.**

**Tales of the Elemental Nations**

Chapter 4: A legendary Showdown! The three sannin Clash!

* * *

**Hayabusa Village**, **M****orning**

Joe was just waking up in his sleeping robe to enter his meditation room where he lit the candles which created the Aroma Mist. Soon Ryu had appeared through holographic means. "You sent a message wishing to talk. Have you found something out son?" Joe asked. The reason they use this Aroma mist is because it is not vulnerable to wiretapping making it safe for private Communications.

"Yes father, I have." Ryu spoke. "I have spoken to many people regarding the end of the bloodline War. It seems that the new daimyo of the land of water came in and gave the rebels Auntie chakra weapons to fight against the Mist Village. The battle became one-sided as this woman with her Army and her water abilities decimated the bloody mist, even killing the mizukage himself who was a jinchuriki of the three tails. People say she took him on single-handedly and that their battle destroyed more than half of the Mist Village."

"To be able to defeat not just a kage but a jinchuuriki as well? Who exactly is the new daimyo?"

"Tier Harribel." This made Joe's eyes widen in shock which Ryu noticed. "You've heard of her?"

"And met her. She is an Archbishop and Zodiac Council woman, known as Lady Harribel the Pisces. I'm no longer surprised on how the mizukage was killed." Joe spoke up. "She's a water Adept of the highest caliber, and a master at Spirit energy."

**(The court of Silence has three types of group rankings in their organization. You first start off as a pawn which represent a person who works for the court but doesn't know it. When you finally proven yourself they finally let you in the fold and you become one of three classes and possibly a subclass. The first class is Rook that join a group ranging from mercenaries, pirates, gangs, thieves Etc, in order to take control of them and use them for the courts purposes, these guys are always ready to start a conflict are considered bruisers. They eventually get promoted Grand Rook who commands Rooks controlling does gangs. **

**The next class is Bishop, those who handle more political matters as business people and delegates, are counterpart to The Rook because they prefer negotiable business then fighting, but don't underestimate them they're considered Tactical Geniuses in combat and ready to fight if proven necessary. They eventually get promoted to archbishops who may be in control of the area and maintains order and peace there. **

**Next is the Knight, they are considered the courts actual army for when the court openly attacks. The Rank above them is Court Knight who commands those knights. The sub class is assassin that is picked from Knight class to be a well trained assassin to do covert black ops mission for the court. **

**And lastly there are the constellation generals who are picked from the Grand Rooks, Archbishops, Court Knights, and Assassin. They are given a constellation title and the weapon to signify it. The zodiac are the council people and the high-ranking constellation generals. They don't have to follow the standard zodiac there just have to be 12. As for what's above them...that's for later!)**

"I have observed her actions when in public. She seems to be a malevolent ruler, everyone loves her. And I have not found any evidence of Oppression." Ryu continued.

"Tier from an honest perspective isn't a cruel person, in fact she hates pointless wars." Joe replied.

"If there were more Court members like her we wouldn't be in conflict with them." Ryu commented.

"The Court strive for peace and order which is something I can respect, but it's the means of which they do it that I take offense to." Joe explained. "Now, what of the Mist Village. What of it's condition?"

"Given that the battle between Harribel and the Yagura took place in the village, The Village itself is destroyed and it's right now a ghost town." Ryu began. The 5th mizukage Mai and her ninjas are now settled on one of the smaller Islands in the land of water which is now more hidden. I also have confirmation that they aren't planning to rebuild the village in that location. So it's safe to say the Hidden Mist Village Has Fallen."

_"So it looks as if the scriptures prediction of the five great villages destruction has already begun, and The Mist Village was the first to fall. I'll need to let Retsu know this."_ Joe said in thought. "Good work Ryu. I say your mission there is done." Ryu asked what about the court that was obviously running the country. "We don't want to start any unnecessary conflict. And if the people are accepting of Harribel's rule we have no reason to interfere." Joe explained. "Just make your way back home son."

Ryu nodded. "I'll be on my way back. I'll see you soon, and tell Medea I said hi." Ryu said ending the transmission before his father can reply.

Joe sighed before returning to his room. As he entered you could see Medea sleeping under the covers most likely naked. After climbing back under the covers Joe tried to drift back to sleep only for Medea to open her eyes to look at Joe. "I was wondering why the bed was much more spacious all of a sudden. Where'd you run off to?"

"I needed to talk to Ryu about something regarding a mission. He's finished it and now coming back here." Joe answered.

"That's good! I wanted to thank him for warning my son about the people coming to attack him." Medea expressed.

"Yes, we are fortunate to have gotten word about the Akatsuki arrival before they appeared. Now we at least know two of their members, Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki." Joe explained which caused Medea to gasp. "You seemed surprised. Did you know Itachi by chance?"

"I only met him a few times, I was friends with his and Sasuke's mother Mikoto Uchiha for a time." Medea said before suddenly feeling a bit saddened at the mention of Makoto.

Joe did the only sensible thing and pulled Medea closer before speaking. "I know how you feel, Medea. Mikoto was my friend too when I was younger, and I was surprised when I found out about the Uchiha Massacre."

"It still doesn't make sense to me? When I met Itachi he was such a kind boy, and very smart too. He didn't act like any of the other Uchiha that I've seen in the village. So I was greatly shocked when I heard he massacred them along with his own parents." Medea said remembering her few encounters with Makoto's eldest son.

"I was confuse too when I heard about that as well. But to be honest. I think there was something else going on." Joe said leading to Medea to ask what he meant. "The Massacre seemed a bit too quick, and as talented as Itachi was at the time, even he couldn't have done it all by himself."

"You didn't think he could pull it off?"

"Against most of them, he could. But against Wicked Eye Fugaku, No." Joe may not have been close to Fugaku but he did know that he was a very strong Shinobi with a reputation that could have rivaled the Yellow Flash. "I wanted to look into it but the leaf higher-ups including sarutobi didn't want me to. Did Makoto say anything to you the last time you both talked?"

Medea thought for a moment "No, she didn't. But she did seem a bit depressed. When I asked what was the matter she just said that her and her family are going through some trouble, but she never told me what it was."

Joe was laying down in deep thought until he felt Medea on top of him giving him a seductive look. "Now what's got you in the mood?"

"Oh nothing. I just think as your lover you should be more focused on me then some cold-case." Medea then positioned herself so her lower entrance was in close proximity to Joe's crotch. "Don't you agree?" The blue haired mage said seductively.

Joe in response grabbed Medea's thighs and with one quick thrust entered Medea who gasp as Joe begin moving slowly. "I would think after last night you would be feeling too sore for another round, Medea."

Medea couldn't help but giggle. "Oh Joe! You should know by now to never underestimate a mage." With that said the two adults Locked lips as they began love making.

* * *

**Tanzaku town, restaurant**

Naruto, Nawaki, and Xion were sitting at a different table wild Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune were discussing something at the table they were originally sitting at. "So your god father is Jiraiya the toad Sage." Xion said looking at Naruto.

"Yeah. And your saying that Nowaki is Tsunade's grand cousin?" Naruto replied and asked back.

"That's right." Xion before looking at Nowaki who was staring intensely at the adult table. "Nowaki? What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to figure out what Jiraiya wants with big sis!" Nawaki said which confused Naruto as he called Tsunade big sis.

Seeing this Xion quickly spoke. "Despite the obvious age gap, Nowaki sees Tsunade as a big sister."

"I see. Well if you're curious as to what they're talkin about, then maybe I can explain." Naruto got their attention. He informed them about the invasion that happened in the leaf Village along with the death of the third Hokage.

"Oh my?" Xion gasped.

"He's dead?...The old man is dead!?" Nawaki spoke out in shock while quenching his fist. "Who did it!"

"It was Orochimaru. He was the one that orchestrated The Invasion." Naruto answered.

"What?!" Nawaki said shocked. "But that can't be! Orochimaru is a Leaf villager and one of the three students of the third Hokage. He was his favorite student!"

"Nowaki, Orochimaru left the village years ago becoming a rogue Ninja." Xion explained to Nawaki before turning her attention back to Naruto. "So why exactly were you guys looking for lady Tsunade?"

"She's been selected as the second candidate for the title of 5th Hokage." Naruto answered.

"Hokage candidate?" Xion said surprised.

"Wait? You're saying big sis is going to become the next Hokage?" Said a flabbergasted Nawaki. "That's great!"

Naruto was about to correct the young senju when he heard a sudden outburst. "No way! I refuse!" The voice of Tsunade could be heard which brought the teens attention back to the adult table as Tsunade suddenly got up to leave despite shizune trying to stop her.

"Well that was unexpected. I didn't think she turn it down that quick?" Xion said as Nawaki seen the mortally shocked.

"W-Why? Why would Tsunade pass up the chance to become Hokage? Doesn't she know how important that role is?" Nawaki questioned. He then saw the look on Naruto's face which was one of uninterest as if tsunade's sudden rejection didn't bother him. "You don't look the least bit shocked or worried Naruto?"

"Should I be?" Naruto questioned.

"Of course! My sister just refused to take the seat of fifth Hokage leaving you guys kageless!"

"Who says we'll be Kageless? As I recall I said she was a Hokage candidate. If she refuses the person who was originally chosen will become the next Hokage." Naruto explained leading to nawaki demanding to know who the other candidate was. "Retsu Unohana."

This caused the young senju to grow pale at the mention of Unohana's name. "I have to convince my sister to reconsider! I can't let that monster of a woman become the leader of my grandfather's Village!" Nawaki said getting up to run after Tsunade despite the protests of Shizune and Xion.

"Monster of a woman? Is he talking about Unohana sensei?" Naruto said confused looking at Xion who just shrugs her shoulders.

* * *

Outside Nawaki was just catching up to Tsunade who just noticed he was following her. "Nowaki! I didn't need you to follow me out of the restaurant!"

"You have to reconsider sister!" Nawaki spoke out. "If you don't become Hokage, Retsu will!"

"Let her! Hopefully she lives longer then the 4th did." Tsunade said shocking Nawaki. "You know I don't care much about the title of Hokage Nowaki. So why would I ever consider becoming one?"

"Because the village is our home and our grandfather's greatest treasure! It's our Clans responsibility to take care of it!" Nawaki protested. "The Village was just attacked and almost destroyed. They need us back there Tsunade!"

"No they don't!" Tsunade argued back before gripping her necklace. "Besides, I've haven't treated anyone in such a long time. The way I am now I wouldn't be able to help anyone back home."

"What do you mean sister? You're one of the greatest Healers in the world. Shizune had always told me how your efforts in the second great ninja war made you a legend!" Nawaki said remembering what shizune told him.

Tsunade sighed at his statement. "Nawaki that was a long time ago. You don't know what's that war did to me afterwards. There were so many injured people that needed to be healed, sure I saved a good many but there were some I couldn't save, patience literally died in my care. Including the one man I ever loved." Tsunade said making her younger brother gasp in shock. "That war broke me, I couldn't take the death anymore. So trust me the leaf is better off without me." Tsunade said solemnly. With the way she is now she could be of no use to anyone.

"I don't believe that! The leaf Village does need you. Even if I was still dead I still wouldn't have wanted you to give up and I doubt that Dan would have wanted you to give up either!" Nawaki protested back.

Tsunade was about to say something until she felt an ominous presence. "Nowaki! Get behind me now!"

"What? Why?"

"Just do it!" Tsunade yelled. Once behind her Tsunade turned to see Orochimaru and Kabuto looking right at them. "Orochimaru?!"

"Hello Tsunade. It's been a long time." Orochimaru snickered evilly. He then noticed someone behind Tsunade. "Well I'll be! I never thought I see you here, Nawaki."

This shocked both the senju siblings. "His name is Nowaki Orochimaru! He's a relative of my clean." Tsunade informed trying to keep nawaki's mysterious Revival a secret. "What is it that you want?"

Orochimaru only looked on in a musement._ "So that's the story she's going with. Doesn't matter, although this means I can't use him as a bargaining chip, and chances are __Dan's possible Revival wouldn't be much appealing either as long as this kid is around. I should have brought the River twins they're always so eager for a fight. _"Sorry for the confusion, the resemblance just looks uncanny. As to why I'm here? I need your help." Orochimaru said motioning towards his arms.

Before Tsunade could say anything, Nawaki made his voice known. "There's no way she would help you after what you've done!" Nawaki yelled. "You attacked our village and killed the third Hokage! Why would we ever help you after that?!"

"My my! He is quite the loud one, Lord Orochimaru. How about I deal with this kid first, that way we can try to 'negotiate' with Tsunade uninterrupted." Kabuto suggested straightening his glasses.

"That seems like a fine idea, Kabuto. I'll deal with Tsunade, even though my hands are useless I still dabbled in some Chi Training and can do it through my legs alone." Orochimaru said as he used his right foot to kick some dust.

"Bring it! You freak shows!" Nawaki proclaimed. Just as he was about to charge at them, Tsunade ran past him and punch the ground which caused a large crater and tons of dust to erupt blinding him. When he regained his sight he saw that not just his sister but both Orochimaru and Kabuto are missing the only thing left being tsunade's coat. _Oh no! big sis is planning to fight them alone! I got to go after them!" _He then went over to grab the coat before running back to the direction of the restaurant._ "I'll need TonTon to help if I want to find them!"_

The people that were left back at the restaurant heard the commotion and ran out to see what it was. "What do you think that was?" Xion asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know? But something says Tsunade and that Nowaki kid are most likely in the center of it." Jiraiya estimated. Soon they saw Nowaki running towards them with tsunade's jacket.

"Nowaki!" Shizune and Xion called out.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"Tsunade's in trouble! Orochimaru and some guy with glasses came out of nowhere and said something about making her help them." Nawaki explained.

It didn't take long for Jiraiya to figure out why. "Orochimaru must want Tsunade to heal his arms!" Jiraiya then explained how the third Hokage used a sealing Jutsu to render Orochimaru's arms useless.

"If he gets those arms fixed the third's sacrifice will be in vain! We can't let that happen!" Naruto spoke out. He then looked at the jacket and sniff the air around it. "There in that direction!" Naruto said before taking off in said direction.

"Wait?! How is he?" Shizune question before Jiraiya answered.

"He takes after Kushina in more than just personality. But right now we have to find Tsunade!" Jiraiya said before taking off and motioning for the others to follow.

As they were in pursuit. Nawaki couldn't help but stare at Naruto._ "Jiraiya said he takes after __Kushina? Does that mean he's related to her? Now that I think about it he does have the same last name as her. Can't think on that right now we need to find big sis!"_

* * *

After a good while of tree jumping the group finally found Tsunade. She was on the ground trembling because of her fear of blood with Kabuto looking down on her with disappointment. Seeing this Nawaki, Zion, and Shizune quickly went to her as Jiraiya and Naruto were in front of them staring down the two sound ninjas.

"One familiar face after another. Right Jiraiya?" Orochimaru said looking at the toad Sage.

Jiraiya looked on with a frown before smiling. "Your right, long time no see Orochimaru."

Kabuto use this time to summon the usual three-headed giant snake for Orochimaru to fight with. Jiraiya soon sprung into action and jumped onto the snake to face his old comrade. The two soon engaged in combat with Orochimaru fighting with Chi threw his legs and snakes that occasionally came out of his mouth.

While this was happening Kabuto noticed Naruto who also noticed him. "Well I didn't expect to see you here Naruto."

"Believe me I'm just as surprised to see you here as well, Kabuto. I was completely convinced that when you left the Tower of death it would be the last time I saw you." Naruto said in a somewhat humorous demeanor.

"So I have you to thank for why my cover was blown and why that spider Ninja was hunting me." Kabuto said.

"What? I was just doing a side mission was all. Nothing personal...well maybe it was a little personal. You knew a little bit too much about me and I didn't appreciate it when you were telling the others about it." Naruto confessed.

"I guess it takes a spy to know a spy." Kabuto stated. Before Naruto asked what he meant Nawaki charged right at Kabuto with a kunai in hand causing Kabuto to go on the defensive. Nawaki went at him with a swing only for Kabuto to dodge left and with his chakra scalpel get him on the leg causing him to fall. Xion seeing this went on the attack and she took out would look to be a short katana sword and began fighting Kabuto who found her a much difficult opponent then nawaki. Dodging under one of her swipes he use the opportunity to strike her left elbow making her have to rely on her right hand which was not her dominant hand. This in turn made her attacks less refined and with one good strike to her leg she was now on the ground too. "Your very skilled in swordplay. I should expect nothing less from someone who used to belong to the Moon Samurai Clan or more particularly Isa's sister."

"Don't mention that douches name to me!" Xion said trying to get up but unsuccessful. Before Kabuto could strike her in the other leg shizune enter the battle and confronted Kabuto while Naruto used this time to move Nawaki and Xion out of the way and back over to where Tsunade was who was still trembling. "Thanks Naruto."

"No problem, but charging in like that wasn't a smart idea, guys." Naruto lectured.

"What did you expect me to do?! That guy needs to pay for what he did to my sister!" Nawaki said pointing at Kabuto who was slowly getting the upper hand on Shizune. Managing to get back the feeling in his leg Nawaki stood up. "I won't forgive anyone who does that! So stay out of the way this guy is mine!" Nawaki once again charged at Kabuto who finally managed to subdue shizune and try to use water bullet on him. Unfortunately as slick as a snake Kabuto dodged and kicked him on the ground.

"Nowaki!" The others called out.

"That's it! It's time I entered this battle!" Naruto said bringing out his spear and began clashing with Kabuto. Thanks to the length of his weapon and his enhanced senses he was able to avoid his chakra scalpel. Nawaki saw this as a chance to get back up and attack Kabuto from behind only for Kabuto to sidestep making him clash with Naruto who quickly grabbed him and used repeal to stop Kabuto from striking them both. The collision managed to push Kabuto back as he landed on his feet. After putting the barrier down he let go of Nawaki to give him a disapproving look. "What were you thinking Nowaki?! That stunt of yours nearly gave Kabuto the opening he need to take us both down!"

Not wanting to be lectured Nawaki protested. "I already told you that this guy was mine! Stay back and let me handle this!" Nawaki said denying any help.

"I listen to Naruto if I were you Nowaki. He's clearly better than you, trust me I've done the research on the both of you." Kabuto said taking out 2 info cards. "My info cards don't lie, statistically Naruto outrank you in every category including your old friend Sasuke although Orochimaru still find Sasuke potential wise better."

"How do you know Sasuke?" Nawaki wondered out loud.

"We met at the chunin exam. He's the teammate of Naruto over there, and also a future disciple of Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto replied.

Before Nawaki could yell out Naruto spoke out first. "Sasuke will never join you guys, and I won't let him! He has no reason to anyway!"

"Oh he does Naruto. 2 in fact." Kabuto countered. "The first is his brother Itachi, only Lord Orochimaru can give him the power he needs to take his revenge on him. The second reason...is you Naruto." Kabuto said pointing at Naruto.

"What?" Said both Nawaki and Naruto.

Kabuto just looked at them with his sinister know-it-all expression. "You've come far from being the underdog of the academy Naruto, and everyone knows it. Sasuke knows this but find it hard to accept. It's not just for his goal, he wants to be the best but he can't now that you have surpassed him, and that makes him jealous. Sooner or later that jealousy will be what brings him to Orochimaru. So keep doing what your doing Naruto, you're only helping us further and we will thank you for it." Kabuto mocked.

"No...No your wrong! I'm not helping you in anyway!" Naruto protested which only made Kabuto smirk knowing he got under his skin which agitated him further. "I don't need to hear this! Least of all from you, I'm ending this!" Naruto embedded his spear on the ground and then ran at Kabuto with both his hands together. Not a second later a fully completed Rasengan appeared in his hands. Kabuto fearing the worst decided to sidestep it and strike Naruto only for Naruto to summon his bow staff at the direction of witch Kabuto was about to Dodge surprising him and leaving him open. "Eat this! Rasengan!" Naruto shouted hitting Kabuto in the stomach unaware that Kabuto hit him in the legs. The attack had a great force as Kabuto was pushed all the way back till he head a convenient bolder before collapsing on the ground. "That's was for the leaf village you 4 eye traitor!" Naruto said falling on his knees feeling unable to move them.

"He did it? He actually mastered the Rasengan?" Tsunade said shocked. Back at the restaurant Jiraiya said he was teaching Naruto the Rasengan which she in response said was a waste of time considering at first glance Naruto didn't look like half the genius Minato was. This scene however proves otherwise.

Nawaki couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. Naruto Master the Jutsu that he set out to learn and beat Kabuto while he didn't even get one hit in. As happy as he is that Kabuto was defeated, he couldn't help but feel useless right now. Just then noticed Orochimaru ordering one of his snakes to attack Naruto with Jiraiya trying to stop him. Naruto appeared unable to move and put his hand forward and use the same repeal Shield he used earlier and braced himself hoping the shield will hold. _"I have to do something quick!"_ Nawaki put his two hands together and remembered what Naruto demonstrated yesterday._ "Let one hand focus on rotation and the other on power! This time I will Help!"_ Nawaki found strength in his legs and ran towards Naruto despite the protests the women behind him. Once in front of Naruto he called out his attack. "Take this you snake in the grass! Solar Beammm!"

The snake was unprepared for what came next as a bright yellow light erupted from the boy's hands and straight to it face. The beam felt extremely hot as it literally obliterated the snake's head as its slitter body fell to the ground.

"I...I did it. I finally mastered solar beam!" Nawaki proclaimed. He looked around to see everyone was shocked yet somewhat happy and turned around to see Naruto who gave him a thumbs up while saying thanks for helping him. "No problem!"

Just then Naruto pulled him down and then use repel again to shield them from Orochimaru who tried to stab through the barrier but ended up pushing them further back. "You two are too dangerous to live! If the Akatsuki or the conspirators get their hands on you it could hinder mine and the New Foundation's plans!"

_"New Foundation?!"_ The boy's said in thought remembering the last dream that they had.

Orochimaru was about to attack again until Tsunade appeared in front of him grabbing his sword. What was surprising was the fact that despite her hand being slightly cut she wasn't trembling, and was giving Orochimaru an angry look. "I will not let you hurt these two!" Tsunade then punched Orochimaru Square in the face making him land near Kabuto who was starting to get up. Kabuto then proceeded to do a summoning for Orochimaru. Seeing this Tsunade and Jiraiya prepare to do the same.

"Summoning Jutsu!" The three called-out before slamming their hands on the ground.

In three large puffs of smoke 3 summoning appeared. Gamabunta the toad, Katsuyu the slug, and Monda the snake. Each of the three sannin stood on top of their summoning partner staring each other down.

"Wow!" Naruto, Nawaki, and Xion said in amazement.

"Orochimaru! This is your last day as a sannin, today we sever our ties with you!" Jiraiya called out.

"After today there will be one less sanninin the world! your treachery ends here!" Said Tsunade.

Orochimaru only smirked in chuckled sinisterly. "I have long since outgrown that tile. I've found a new cause! One of true progress, not of foolish morality. I'm above all that! Above both Good and Evil!"

Tsunade could only look at him somewhat surprised. "And you expected me to heal someone who thinks they're above morality?"

"Your not just wicked Orochimaru, your deluded." Jiraiya announce.

"It doesn't matter what you two think. All you need to know is that you all are going to die here!" And with that Monda went on the attack.

The purple snake went for katsuyu who spat out acid. Monda managed to dodge it and coil himself around katsuyu and was preparing to bite down until Gamabunta came in with his sword forcing Monda back. Dropping his sword next to him, the Chief Toad and Jiraiya did a combination move with oil and fire in an attempt to incinerate the snake and those it carried. The attack at first glance seem to have worked until it was revealed that Monda shed his skin and then appeared from beneath gamabunta and was about to bite down until the toad used his hands to hold his mouth. As they were struggling no one noticed Tsunade above them skydiving with the giant sword aimed right above Monda. In that moment the sword landed right on top of Monda securing his mouth with Tsunade on top of the hilt.

Before anyone could cheer in victory Orochimaru latched his tongue around Tsunade in hopes of strangling her. What happened next surprised everyone as Tsunade suddenly floated and ascended into the air while spinning Orochimaru tongue around before throwing him up higher. Tsunade then flew at Orochimaru and punched him repeatedly in the air before flying up further above him to deliver a downward punch and with all her might delivered a Haymaker straight to Orochimaru face sending him plummeting down which caused a dust cloud.

"You didn't say she could fly, Pervy Sage!" Naruto said in shock.

"Hey, I didn't even know She could!" Jiraiya replied.

"She is using psychic energy to levitate herself." Katsuyu explained. "She uses this in conjunction with her chakra allowing her to gather more speed and momentum in her punches and allowing her to fight opponent who may seem out of reach."

_"She hasn't been able to use it properly until now. Most likely due to her trauma. It is nice to see Lady Tsunade as herself again." _ Shizune said looking up at Tsunade happy that she got her mojo back.

"Now that's the sister I know!" Nawaki cheered.

As Tsunade landed Jiraiya and shizune joins her only to find a worried expression on her face. "Something didn't feel right? Even when I was punching him with all my strength I still didn't feel like I was getting anywhere!"

"That's because I'm no longer one of you." Orochimaru voice could be heard from the dust cloud as it subside. Orochimaru despite the brutal attacks was on his feet with Kabuto next to him as Monda disappeared in a smoke cloud. "So you refuse to heal my arms Tsunade? Well it doesn't matter. There's always another way." Orochimaru look up to reveal on the right side of his face some of his white skin was gone and revealed a different face.

_"What on?!" _Was what Tsunade and Jiraiya were thinking.

"Farewell my 'dear' old friends. Next time we meet I will crush the leaf Village. You can count on it." Orochimaru said as he slowly began to sink Underground as Kabuto teleported away.

"The Leaf Village will never fall Orochimaru. Least of all to you!" Yelled Jiraiya.

Orochimaru could only laugh at her statement. "The Leaf is fated to fall Jiraiya, and you know it. You think you all are the heroes by defending it, but you're wrong. When the leaf Village is destroyed the world will thank me."

"What do mean by that? Makes sense dammit!" Tsunade demanded not understanding what he meant.

"You'll see." Orochimaru said now completely sunk leaving most of them confused.

After things settle down Jiraiya told the three youngsters to head back to town leaving him with shizune and Tsunade. Jiraiya took this time to tell Tsunade about the leaf Village conspirators and the scripture fur telling the fall of the five great ninja villages.

Tsunade and Shizune by all means were surprised by this news. "I can't believe it? The elders have been corrupting The Village all this time, even before we left it?!" Shizune asked receiving a nod. "I hate to think what my uncle would think if he found out about this?"

"Most likely ashamed Shizune. And you're saying that my uncle started it?" Ask Tsunade.

Jiraiya nodded "He never meant for this to happen, he only wanted to guarantee the leaf Village's safety. He just put his trust in the wrong people. Retsu plans to do everything she can to stop them."

"No." Tsunade interrupted. "This started because of my grand uncle's mistake, so it's only right if I be the one that corrects it."

"Tsunade? Does that mean?"

"Yes! I'm going to run 4 Hokage. I will not let my grandfather's Village be destroyed or continue to be any more corrupt." Tsunade proclaimed now officially a Hokage candidate.

* * *

**The Leaf Village, 3 days later**

The group of seven finally made it back to the leaf Village which was still under construction from the recent attack. Despite how it looked Nawaki was finally happy to return home and to finally get back the necklace that Tsunade once gave him. Although Xion was from tanzaku town she was more than happy to move to the leaf Village for a while until she could apply for a special entrance exam. However there was one slight disagreement going on.

"What do you mean you would rather have Retsu be Hokage!" Nawaki said to Naruto.

"What? All I said was I rather have Unohana as Hokage. Why you so upset?" Naruto asked.

"Because you would rather have that Wicked Witch of the capitol be our Villages leader instead of Tsunade who is the granddaughter of the First Hokage!" Nawaki argued.

However Naruto gave him a dissatisfied expression. "Unohana Sensei is not a witch! Sure she can be a bit intimidating, but don't talk as if she's evil!"

"Are you picking a fight Naruto?! Because I'm ready to fight anyone who challenges my sister in becoming Hokage!" Nawaki challenged

"And I'm ready beat anyone who dare insults one of my sensei's!" Naruto replied.

"Do you two really have time for for this!?" Xion said getting in between them.

Naruto was the first to back off as he remembered something. "That's right! I need Tsunade to heal Sasuke! I got to go please meet me at the hospital! See you later!" And with that Naruto left the group to Nawaki's dismay as he wanted to finish their argument until it hit him.

"Sasuke's in the hospital! We need to go there ASAP!" Nawaki yelled running into the village despite most likely not knowing where he was going.

"Nowaki! The hospital is in the other direction!" Shizune called-out as she and Xion went after him.

"Is he always like that?" Jiraiya asked.

"Sadly yes." Tsunade replied.

"All these years and nothing has changed. Nawaki is still Nawaki." Jiraiya said. He been figured out that Nowaki was really Nawaki given that he actually knew him before his accident. While they were traveling back he confronted Tsunade about it and she knew she couldn't fool him. Jiraiya said he would make I know to look into this when he had the chance.

* * *

**Leaf Village Hospital **

Sakura was once again visiting Sasuke. Ever since he been admitted she has come to see him everyday. Each day hoping that he would wake up. Just then she could hear loud footsteps and turned around to see Naruto who entered the room with two other kids, a girl with short black hair and a boy that slightly resembles Naruto's face except with brown hair.

"Sasuke. Sasuke!" Nawaki said going over to him but found him unresponsive. "What happened to him?"

"By the looks of it he's been hit with a very powerful genjutsu." Tsunade said entering the room. "He's physical injuries are no doubt healed but the mental damage still remains."

"Can you heal him?!" Sakura asked hoping with all her might that this woman can heal Sasuke.

"I'll see what I can do." Tsunade said putting her hand on Sasuke's forehead. As her hand glowed a bluish green Sasuke's eyes began to open. Sasuke then got up but was still dazed.

Seeing his friend getting up Nawaki was about to say something until Sakura hugged Sasuke while crying tears of joy. Shocked by this Nawaki smiled.

Just then Unohana came in to check on Sasuke when she came across the scene before her. "Oh my! I had gotten word that you had returned, but I didn't expect to find you here Tsunade."

"These two pretty much dragged me here wanting me to heal their friend." Tsunade said before smiling. "Other than that it's good to see you Retsu. I heard you become quite the medical expert."

"I just use the tips that you gave me Tsunade and it's nice to see you as well." Retsu smiled back.

As the two healers were conversating Nawaki looked at them with confusion. Before whispering something to Xion. "Hey Xion? Who that lady?"

"That's Retsu Unohana, Nowaki. You know, the woman competing against lady Tsunade." Xion answered.

Nawaki couldn't help but laugh finding this hilarious. "No seriously who is that lady?!"

"Xion's telling the truth. That's Unohana sensei." Naruto said pointing at said woman.

Nawaki looked at Retsu very closely until an image of a girl holding a wooden sword and a scary expression on your face ring through Nawaki's mine. This put a look of pure horror and dread on the young Senju's face as he ran out of the room screaming 'Don't hurt me!'

"My word! What gotten into the him?" Retsu asked.

Tsunade couldn't help but sigh. "Resurfaced childhood fear."

* * *

**End **

**And here's chapter 4 people! Thank you for waiting patiently. Now that we got the Tsunade Arc out of the way we can really begin the fun! The next chapter will be mostly about Nawaki getting settled back into the village and seeing all the changes and all of the people who have died since he's been gone.**

**The Sasuke retrieval Arc will be a long while from now that I can guarantee as I have many character arcs leading to that.**

**Also regarding the Lemon scenes, there will be a pole up. It will close in 3 days so make sure to vote or to leave a comment.**

**Until then all of you stay frosty and I'll see you later. Please leave reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, Warhawk talons here bringing you chapter 5. Please continue to support the story by commenting and reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material used in the story. All source material is owned by its respective companies.**

**Tales of the Elemental Nations**

Chapter 5: Finally home, yet not the same. Its time to move forward.

* * *

**Leaf Village, Uzumaki residence**

After Nowaki ran off scared Naruto decided to head home. Waiting for him as always was Myucel and to no surprise Kim was also there. "Welcome home Master!" Myucel greeted.

"Its good to be home Myucel. How have you been since I been gone." Naruto asked.

"I've been good, master. However I did miss you, you didn't even bother to come home first to tell me you were going off on a away mission." Myucel said sounding hurt. From where Kim was sitting she gave him a teasing expression that said 'Shame on you!'.

Naruto sighed. "Yeah sorry about that Myucel, but it was a very important mission so I didn't really have a lot of time. Is there anyway I can make it up to you?"

This brought a smile to the half-elf face. "Well, if you wish to make it up to me, there is this place in the land of Fire's capitol I wish to visit. Would you be so kind as to escort me there?" Myucel asked a bit nervous.

"Of course Myucel just tell when you want to go and I'll take you there without question." Naruto answered. This caused Myucel to hug Naruto in gratitude which also caused Naruto to blush slightly due to this action.

Myucel was now down in the basement doing laundry. Naruto decided to sit on the couch to watch some TV with Kim. Although the show they were watching was entertaining the two of them had an awkward silence between them.

"So how's it going Kim? Did anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Naruto asked breaking the silence.

"Not much, the place has been pretty dull honestly." Kim responded. "So how was your mission?"

"Well Kim, I say it was quite the experience." Naruto said before taking out one of the stuff animals that he kept. "I brought something back for you and Myucel while I had the chance." Naruto said giving Kim a stuff dog toy.

"How sweet. You found time to bring me back something." Kim said before giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek in gratitude. That was when she had a serious expression. "So how did you enjoy your time with Wasabi?"

This actually caught Naruto off guard. "It was fine. We did a few missions together and then hung out a bit. We also ran into an old friend of ours."

Kim only looked at him before closing her eyes slightly giving him an interrogated look. "Hung out? Don't you mean went out on a date?"

Naruto couldn't help but blush at that statement. "Well, yeah. We did. You're not mad, are you Kim?" Naruto asked.

Kim only replied by sitting closer to him while giving him a smile. "I would have been mad if you had denied it. You do remember what I told you back at Fort Meadow's Beach, right?"

"That you don't mind me kissing other girls so long as I make time for you. I do remember Kim. But are you really okay with me having other relationships with other girls?" Naruto asked.

"So long as you're honest with me about it I'm okay with it. Besides in this nation multiple relationships aren't illegal. That and I'm already on good terms with Wasabi and Olga. So don't go stressing out about this." Kim implied.

Naruto looked at Kim and smiled. "I'm a really lucky guy to have an understanding girlfriends like you in my life. I...I like you very very much Kim." Naruto said putting his arms around Kim.

"I like you very much too Naruto." Kim said going in for a kiss. After a few seconds Kim stop to give Naruto a serious look. "But my limit is 7! No more then that! Got it!"

Naruto chuckled. "Yes ma'am. Besides I don't think I'll have 7 girls after me." Naruto replied before they continued kissing. If only he knew what the future had for him.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Nawaki**

After running away frantically Nawaki found himself lost not knowing any familiar faces or places. He almost didn't recognize the Hokage Monument on the town of another face on it. Just then he saw Choji who instantly reminded him of someone. "Hey Choza!" Nawaki said running up to him.

Choji was too busy to notice nawaki who pumped into him making him drop his chips and accidentally stepped on it. This in turn made choji upset. "Hey! Do you realize what you've done!"

"What? What ya mean?" Nawaki asked. Now that he took a closer look he realize that this was not Choza.

"That was the last potato chip!"

"Yeah. So what?" Nawaki said not seeing the problem.

"Everyone knows that The Last Ship holds the most flavor! And you stepped on it!" Choji complained.

"Hey body! I said I was sorry! It's not like you're going to go hungry!" Nawaki spoke out.

"Are you calling me Fat!?" Choji said accusingly.

"What? No. Although you do look like you can stand to lose a few pounds." Nawaki said but instantly regretted saying seeing as choji became more enraged.

"That does it!" Choji yelled out as he used expansion Jutsu. Not wanting to be on the receiving end nawaki ran for his life with Choji hot on his Trail in bolder form. This caused a commotion in the area as the young Senju ran for his life as he tried to jump across the buildings only for the akamichi to bounce off of them to keep up. Soon enough they were back on the ground and Nawaki found himself heading for a dead end.

"Oh No!" Nawaki said coming to a stop. He turned around to see choji still rolling towards him like a speeding car._ "No way am I become a Roadkill!"_ Nawaki decided to go on the offencive by using mud wall. Once choji collided with the wall a huge crash to be heard.

Once the dust settled it was shown that both choji and nawaki we're on the ground with swirls in their eyes.

Once they recovered and choji calmed down, they were able to have a decent conversation. "I'm sorry for losing my cool like that. It's just I'm so hungry, and that was the last bag of my favorite potato chips in the village."

"Come on, those couldn't be the last of the potato chips in the village. I'm sure there are more somewhere." Nawaki then came up with an idea. "Say, I'm a bit lost, I don't really know my way around this place. So if I help you find more potato chips, can you help me know my way around the village?"

"Sure! By the way my name is Choji Akimichi." Choji introduced himself.

"The names Nowaki Senju, nice to meet you Choji."

The two of them looked around the village for potato chips Choji taking the time to show Nawaki some places of interest mostly food stands and restaurants. However they could not find choji's favorite brand of potato chips which are Galby potato chips. The only chips that they found were of the competitive brand. They then decided to to the factory that isn't that far from the village.

* * *

**Galby's chip factory **

"Are you sure about this? A big company like this couldn't possibly want to see me." Choji said.

"Of course. Given the description you gave me of their chips I'm sure they'll be glad to see you!" They walked up to the small Factory to see the owner that is most likely Galby talking to a dark skin girl with red hair who was wearing a traveler's robe.

"So your saying you can't sell any chips so long as those competitive bitches keep stealing your staff?" The girl implied as the middle-aged man nodded. "Then I'll just go over there and 'convince' them to come back." Before Galby say anything the red-haired girl walked away passing the two leaf ninja giving them a quick glance before continuing on.

Galby soon saw them and right away recognized choji. "Well if it isn't Choji Akimichi!"

"You know me?!" Choji said amazed is that the proprietor of his favorite snack knows him by name.

"Of course! Your our favorite customer!" Galby said before looking down sadly. "But I probably know why you're here. You're trying to find are potato chips, but sadly I can't sell you guys any. Some of my employees quit and started working for my competitors because I can't pay them."

"How come?" Choji asked.

"The shipment is ready to go but the rail cart tracks our block and have been booby-trapped, making it impossible to complete the shipment." Galby explained.

"If that's the only problem then me and choji can solve that problem for you." Said Nawaki.

"Are you sure? We may not be able to handle a job this big by ourselves. Maybe we should go back and get someone stronger?" Choji said not feeling very confident.

"No way! We're both plenty strong!" Nawaki insisted. "By the way? Who was that girl you were talking to earlier?"

"She's Karui. We found her a few days ago unconscious without any idea who she even is. She's been working as a bodyguard in exchange for staying here. Right now she said something about trying to convince the employees that left to come back, although I fear what her method will be like." Galby explained.

Feeling they have enough information to go on the two Leaf Ninja followed after Karui who was trying to demolish a boulder. The two were about to offer help when she took out what look to be a broken Spearhead in her left hand and a katana in her right. As the spear glowed so did the katana and with one swing the katana Unleashed a blast of Golden Light which decimated the boulder. This left Choji and Nawaki in shock at the sheer power of her attack. Karui eventually notice them. "What do you pricks want!?"

Choji recovered from his shock to answer. "We came here to help clear the tracks so that your boss can complete his shipment. So we like to help you if you don't mind."

Karui just stared at them. "What exactly can you guys do?"

"Well I'm from the Senju clan and Choji's from the akamichi clan, I think that should explain what we're capable of." Nawaki boasted.

However Karui just looked at them confused. "I'm not sure if my boss explain this to you moron but, I Have Amnesia! So I don't even know what those Clans Are!" Karui then turned around to look at the path before her. "If you two want to tag along go ahead. Just don't get in my way."

"Hey! Don't act like you're so much better than us! Besides you should be worried about getting in our way!" Nawaki said running in front of her but unknowingly sprung a trap that caused kunai to fire out at him.

Thinking Fast choji used his new technique. Partial expansion Jutsu on his right hand making it grow and stretching it forward to grab his new friend before the projectiles could hit him. Karui seeing this found herself impressed. Maybe they can be useful, at least in choji's case. They soon maneuver through the traps eventually reaching the other side were they were created by a man in a straw shaded hat with two guys that look like chefs.

"Halt! This is as far as you three go!" The straw hat guy said.

The three teens just looked at him until choji recognized him. "Hey! I know you! You're the head of that other chip company!"

"How very perceptive of you." The man in the straw hat chuckled. "Galby has had a monopoly in the chip selling business for too long! But now that most of his employees are working for me everyone has to buy my chips now."

This seemed to enrage Choji. "That does it! Not only do you make terrible chips, but now you're keeping me from eating the good ones!"

"You know, you could always just try and make better chips, then you wouldn't have to go through all this trouble just to get more customers." Nawaki brought up.

"Why put in all that effort when I can just savatage Galby? As for you fat kid, get used to it!" The rival chip company leader said and mocked.

As if bored with the conversation, Karui spoke out. "Let's skip this lame-ass conversation and get straight to the action!" The dark skin girl said taking out her sword & Spearhead.

The fight didn't last long with the Rival chip company not really being good Fighters. Choji personally handled the straw hat wearing owner for his comment about his weight as Nawaki and Karui handled the two chefs. Once that was done they tied them up with choji giving them a steamed look. "And that will teach you guys what happens when you mess with food!"

With the folder as away, the traps disarmed, and now the perpetrators taking care of. The shipment can now continue uninterrupted. Galby was so pleased that he said that still have a whole box of chips prepared for Choji as thanks for his help. They also took this time to ask Karui about her spear head and how she got amnesia.

"I don't know? The last thing I remember is going into a cave where I saw this broken spear. When I grabbed it the room start to shake and then the memory becomes fuzzy cuts off to a lot of stuff. One where I'm running away or fighting someone and then me falling into some chasm. The last thing I remember after that is waking up in this area we're galby and his employees said they found me near a lake." Karui explained.

"Was there anyting on you that could tell us who you might be?" Choji said trying to be helpful.

"Nope don't think so. My clothes were a rack and all that was on me was the spear and my sword. But it seemed I'm very good at swordplay so maybe I'm a samurai." Karui made a guess.

"But that still doesn't explain why you were inside that cave and why you were looking for that spear." Nawaki said eyeing the Spearhead. "Hey, do you mind if I take a swing at it? I want to see if I can do what you did earlier with the boulder."

Karui just shrugs her shoulders. "Sure, knock yourself out." She said tossing the spearhead to him.

Once Nawaki got ahold of it he tried to do what Karui did earlier. However? As hard as he tried he couldn't make it work. "It must be broken!" Nawaki said feeling agitated throwing the spear on the ground.

Karui picked it back up where once again it glowed. "Well I don't know what your problem is because it's working just fine. But anyway I'm fin the get back to work. Thanks for the help even though I didn't really need." Karui said walking back to the factory.

* * *

**Leaf Village**

With their business concluded the two Leaf Ninja walk back to the Village. "Hey Nowaki? What did you think of Karui?" Choji asked.

"I think see has a bad attitude. And with that Spear of hers I hate to be on her bad side." Nawaki said shivering a bit.

"I actually think she was pretty cool and kind of cute." Choji said blushing slightly.

_"Is he for real!?"_ Nawaki said in thought.

"Also, I've been meaning to ask. When you first saw me you called me Choza. Why'd you call me by my dad's name?" Choji asked.

_"His dad!? Choza has a son!?" _Nawaki thought in shock. "Sorry about that. I heard a lot about choza and accidentally mistook you for him." Nawaki said coming up with a quick convincing story.

Luckily Choji wasn't that curious and bought the story. "Well we all make mistakes. Anyway I'll see you later Nowaki it was nice meeting you." And with that Choji went on his way.

Once alone Nawaki began to walk around. Thanks to choji's instructions he wasn't completely lost. He found himself looking at the many changes to the Village as they were still rebuilding from the recent attack and found himself in deep thought. _"Everything is so different. I don't recognize anyting. Exactly how long have I been gone? Definitely long enough for choza to have a son around my age. I wonder if the others have kids as well?"_

Nawaki then went to the leaf Village Library and asked for articles regarding what happened after the second Shinobi War which was the war he initially died in. What he found in those articles shocked him to his core. His sister did indeed leave the village after the war and it turn out that during the second ninja war there was a Vale War between the elemental Nations and the other Vale Nations which helped establish more economic and Industrial trade witch explained why The Village seemed a bit more Industrial then the last time he saw it. Years later there would be another great ninja war where his former classmates would become famous war heroes with Minato becoming the 4th Hokage. But soon tragedy would strike, and it would start with Minato and his old teammate Kushina dying during the nine tails attack almost 13 years ago, and it didn't stop there. It seemed the hidden Cloud Village try to steal the Byakugan from the hyuga clan only to fail with the full details not entirely in the article. Not long after that there was a fire and an orphanage which caused several kids to go missing which surprised Nawaki when he saw that Naruto was one of them. But what truly brought a look of Horror on his face was when he read the article on the Uchiha Massacre where one of its members mercilessly killed the other members including Fugaku and Mikoto who was his other teammate leaving Sasuke as the only Survivor.

_"Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, and even Mikoto? There dead?! How could this happen!?" _Nawaki said completely horrified.

Just then shizune who has been looking for him for the longest spotted him. "Finally! I've been looking for you Nowaki. Where have you been-" Shizune stop to look at the shocked expression on Nawaki's face and then looked at the articles he was reading. Shizune sighed before placing her hand on his shoulder. "Come on Nowaki. I time I take you to your new house."

"So even my old house is gone too. I shouldn't be surprised at this point." Nawaki said depressed.

* * *

**Senju residence, evening **

Once Shizune took Nawaki home she began showing him around mainly his room her room and tsunade's room and even a guest room for Xion. She eventually showed him the living room and showed him the TV in begin teaching them how it works. However Nawaki wasn't as excited as he probably would have been and shizune could see it. In fact she probably already knew what was bothering him. "Its hard, Isn't it? Coming back to the Village only to find that a lot of things have changed. Well don't worry, me, Xion, and lady Tsunade will help you adjust."

"Adjust? How you girls expect me to adjust to all this?!" Nawaki finally spoke. "I don't even understand half the stuff in this house. I don't even know what a VCR is and yet there's something even more advanced called the DVD player!" Nawaki said motioning to the entire house. "And the village has completely changed. I don't know where anything is anymore I might as well be a tourist!" Nawaki continued just as Tsunade came in. "And that's not even the worst part! The worst part is that every kid from my generation has either grown-up to have kids of their own or died in some war or tragedy including my old teammates! I pretty much don't know anyone here!" Nawaki could no longer hold back the tears. "It..its not fair."

"What's not fair?" Shizune asked softly.

"Its not fair that I'm the one that got left behind!" Nawaki shouted. Just then Tsunade went over to him and pulled him into a hug. "Big sis?"

"Its okay Nawaki...just let it out." Tsunade said hugging him. She knew something like this what probably happened. The Village has changed so much over the years is that she hardly recognized it herself so no doubt Nawaki would be overwhelmed by all of it.

As much as Nawaki wanted to protest against it his feelings won out and cried on Tsunade's shoulder.

After that Xion finally arrived. After dinner they all turned in. However, Nawaki couldn't sleep as he still had a lot on his mind. After putting on some clothes he decided to go visit someone.

* * *

**Leaf Village Hospital, Night**

Nawaki decided to sneak into the hospital to visit Sasuke once again. Once he came through the window he was surprised to find the Uchiha still up as if in deep thought. "Wow? And here I thought you were a sleep?"

Sasuke look at him a bit surprised. "And here I was thinking that I was seeing things when I saw you here earlier today."

"Oh so you did notice me." Nawaki thought Sasuke was too dazed to notice he was there. "Sorry if left early I was kind of, intimidating by the lady that came in."

"Why would you be intimidated by Unohana?" Sasuke asked.

Nawaki only turns his head to hide she's fearful expression. "You don't wanna know. Don't let that kind smile fool you. She can make you kneel before her with just one wave of her hand."

This only confused Sasuke further. "Okay? So where exactly have you been all these years?"

"Well Sasuke. The thing is I barely remember stuff from when we were younger, I think I might have been involved in an accident outside the village. After the accident I met Tsunade who is part of my clan who took me in. So that's all I got for an explanation."

"Well its better than nothing I suppose." Sasuke replied. "So why you come here anyway?"

"What? I can't come by to say hey to an old friend?" Nawaki complained.

"Heh" Sasuke simply said.

"I see your still a smart alec." Nawaki replied. This caused them both to laugh a bit. "Its get to see you again Sasuke."

"Yeah. You too." Sasuke replied.

* * *

**Cemetery**

After conversating for a bit nawaki decided to leave and was now walking home. However he saw the cemetery and decided to make one last side trip. He was now looking at the graves of his former teammate. Kushina Uzumaki and Mikoto Uchiha. "Long time no see girls. Bet you two were expecting to see me on the other side, weren't ya?" Nawaki look at Kushina's grave. "I think I figured out that Naruto is yours and Minato's son. He's a pretty swell guy just like Minato although I can definitely see more of you in him. I still remember what you said to me before I went on that mission. You said if I got seriously hurt you would help heal me only to pumble me for being so reckless, you probably wanted to bring me back to life just to kill me yourself."

Nawaki then looked at Mikoto's grave and look down sad. "You always lectured me about not taking things seriously even when I complained I was, but you knew I wasn't. But now that I think about it you were just looking out for me, trying to help me get better and stop acting like a kid. I'm sorry, before I left on that mission you made me promise that I would come back so you could tell me something important. Guess I'll never know what that was."

"You got that right!" A mysterious male voice said.

Nawaki turn around with a kunai in hand only to see no one's there. "What the? I could have swore I heard someone-"

"Behind you." The mysterious voice spoke again making nawaki turn back around to see someone around his height wearing black armor with red designs what a weird glass Dome helmet. He was standing in between Kushina and Mikoto's Graves looking over them. "Kind of rude to visit them after all this time, you could've at least have tried to stay in touch."

"Who are you!?" Nawaki demanded holding his kunai knife up.

The mysterious boy only held out his hands in a stop motion. "Whoa now! I didn't come to pick a fight, I'm just here to pass on a message."

"What message?" Nawaki asked.

"That you won't have to worry about Unohana becoming the 5th Hokage." The mysterious boy informed.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Nawaki demanded.

"I'm just saying, you don't have to worry about your sister possibly not becoming Hokage. Let's just say some important people in the village really want Tsunade to be Hokage. And these people are very persistent when it comes to what they want. So dear Retsu will probably be too busy to want to be Hokage." The boy said still not specifying what he meant which was irritating to Nawaki.

"I don't know who you are, but if you've done anything to hurt Retsu. I swear I will make you pay!" Nawaki swore. He may not be fond of the idea of Retsu becoming Hokage but that doesn't mean he wants something bad to happen to her.

"Oh don't worry, no harm is going to come to her or her daughter. In fact it may be just what the country needs. Although some people might not like it." The mysterious boy assured.

"That doesn't answer my questions! Who are you and what did you mean when you said not to worry!?" Nawaki said now angry.

The mysterious boy only found this amusing. "I'll tell you my name next time. As for the not to worry part? You'll just have to wait till tomorrow to find out." Just as he said that the wind began to pick up forcing nawaki to cover his eyes. "See ya around, half for brains."

Nawaki unsealed his eyes to see the mysterious boy is now gone. "What the? Who the heck was that?" Nawaki said looking around._ "What did he mean by that? Is something going to happen to Retsu?_

* * *

**The next day, Uzumaki residence**

Naruto was just still asleep when Myucel came in to wake him up. Before Myucel could touch your shoulder to wake him she suddenly paused and look at his lips. Not being able to help herself she leaned down and gave him a kiss on the lips that lasted for a few seconds before departing. This action began to wake Naruto as he open his eyes to see the half elf giving him a warm smile. "Good morning master. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah of course, Myucel. How are you this morning?" Naruto asked in return.

"Just great!" Myucel said feeling more hyped. "I'll get breakfast started master." Myucel said heading downstairs.

"Wow. Wonder what's got her in the mood?" Naruto said before hearing his phone ring. He took it out to see that Shikamaru I had text him. Once he opened it he had a look of complete shock. "Huh?!"

* * *

**Later that day at a random training ground**

When Naruto got to the location Shikamaru told him where he and the others will meet he saw his former classmates(minus Sasuke) with Kiba arguing with Ino as Hinata was trying to calm them both down.

"Your making too much of a big deal out of this Kiba! Tsunade will make a great Hokage!" Ino argued.

"The only reason she's becoming Hokage is because some people argued about wanting to vote all of a sudden and everyone knows it!" Kiba argued back with akamaru barking in agreement.

"I still can't believe Unohana Sensei won't become Hokage and that she's also leaving?" Naruto ask Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sighed before speaking. "Unohana is being called back to the capital because the fire daimyo has become ill and so far none of the doctors up there can heal him. So they're calling sensei there to help heal him or worst case scenario be there for a possible funeral."

"People have been arguing all morning about this. Some are okay with this While others not so much." Choji threw in.

"I know I don't like it." Naruto expressed.

"I don't see why your complaining Naruto? You helped Master Jiraiya bring her back." Sakura reminded.

"That was just a mission I was doing Sakura, and I was doing it more for the intent of Tsunade taking over the medical core while Unohana became Hokage." Naruto stated.

"You don't think Tsunade will be a good Hokage?" Hinata asked as she continued to get between Kiba and Ino.

"Its not that I think she won't do a good job Hinata, I just would rather have a Hokage that I actually know, not just someone out of the blue." Naruto replied. He hasn't really known Tsunade that long so he can't exactly say she's someone he wants to be his leader. Call it favoritism but it's favoritism that Retsu earned.

"But we do know her! We learned all about Tsunade during history class in the academy." Ino said. She didn't really care which woman became Hokage she just doesn't understand why most of the guys seem to have a problem with the situation.

"Or maybe you boys didn't really pay attention to those lessons?" Sakura said throwing her to sense suspicion.

Shikamaru only shook his head in annoyance. "What a drag. We were paying attention Sakura. It's just reading about someone and actually knowing them are two different things."

"But that doesn't necessarily mean she'll be a bad leader. What about you Hinata, Shino? Do you agree?" Sakura asked the hyuga and aburame.

"I can't really say I disagree, but I was actually leaning towards our former teacher." Was Shino's answer.

"Well...personally I would have chosen Sensei to be Hokage, but I'm willing to follow Tsunade just the same." Was Hinata's response.

This kind of made Sakura sigh a bit at their answer. "Look, the decision was already made so it's out of our hands. So we have to accept it." Sakura said resting her case.

Everyone sighed knowing that was true. When it comes to voting in the leaf Village it's setup so that one clan gets one vote each while regarding other ninjas not part of a clan use a neighborhood district to put in a vote. This is how the First Hokage was decided when it was Hashirama Senju vs Madara Uchiha. Hashirama literally had a large majority over Madara that even his own Clan voted against him.

"Well. Since we got that argument out of the way, why don't you stop and come join us. Nowaki, Xion." Naruto said confusing the others.

Out from behind a tree came Nawaki and Xion who Sakura and Choji recognized instantly. "When exactly did you know we were there Naruto?" Nawaki asked surprised that they got caught eavesdropping.

"I could here you constantly whispering to Xion with constant questions." Naruto answered.

"I told you, you would get us caught with your constant questions!" Xion yelled.

With them caught they might as well went to introduce themselves to the group. "Hey there. I'm Nowaki Senju." Nawaki introduced himself.

"I'm Xion." Xion introduced herself.

"Shikamaru. Choji told me about you, thanks for helping him out the other day." Shikamaru said and thanked.

"Ino. You have a nice hairstyle, Xion." Said Ino.

"Sakura. We didn't get to talk the other day after lady Tsunade healed Sasuke." Sakura introduced herself.

"What's up? Names Kiba and this is Akamaru." Kiba said introducing himself and his ninja hound.

"I'm Hinata of the Hyuga clan. It is nice to meet you both." Hinata smiled.

"Shino, hi." Shino greeted.

Nawaki couldn't help but remember his graduating class while looking at the newest generation of konoha ninjas._ "Wow! These guys really look like their parents and even act like them!_ Well it's nice to meet you all to, hope we can all get along." Nawaki said as he began to mingle with the others. He may cannot rejoin his generation but he can at least start over with this new one.

* * *

**The Hokage's office**

Retsu just finished showing Tsunade the office and was now handing her the key to it. "And that's all that I can show you lady Tsunade. As of today this office is now yours."

"Thank you Retsu. Sorry that you're time as leader was short-lived." Tsunade said taking the key.

"Its no real problem to me I was actually hesitant recent to become Hokage when sarutobi offered it to me." Retsu replied. "I only wish I didn't have to back home to the capital so suddenly, I'll miss so many people while I'm gone."

"And they'll probably miss you too. But don't worry the Village will be all right, just go and take care of your uncle." Tsunade assured.

"Don't worry I will." Retsu insured back before heading to leave but not before giving Tsunade a serious look. "Be careful Tsunade Danzo and Koharu have become very powerful and we don't know who work's under them. Also...Take care of the rookies, they're all like children to me." and with that Unohana went out the door.

"Don't worry they'll be safe under my care." Tsunade promised. She then took her seat in the desk that was now hers. _"I never thought I would ever be Hokage, that was always Nawaki and Dan's dream. I can only hope I can be as great a leader as you were sarutobi sensei and one day when Nawaki is truly ready I can pass the title on to him."_

* * *

**Koharu's secret penthouse, evening **

Koharu was having dinner with Danzo as they talked about business while also celebrating some success. "I still can't believe you are able to rig the votes to get Tsunade elected Koharu. I must say your plan worked flawlessly." Danzo said impressed.

"At least one or two members of each Clan owes me a favor or have leverage on. So I can at least manipulate some Clans votes. As for neighborhood districts, I have spent years keeping the leaf villages dislike of the capitol and non Leaf Village born outsiders going for just this scenario." Koharu boasted. "Simply telling them that if Retsu became Hokage the Village will be under the Capitol's suppression. They really like being independent and staying a separate from them that they're willing to do almost anything."

"It would have been simple to have just let me become Hokage if you could have rig the votes." Danzo suggested.

"We've been over this Danzo. Now is not the time. Besides if it ever came down to voting for you or for fire daimyo's niece she would have one instantly. You have too much of a bad reputation that people are not that desperate." Koharu explained.

Danzo couldn't help but glare slightly at the Elder. "Now don't get so offended you'll have your chance. But we have to stick to the plan, we did our part It's now the others turn to do theirs." Koharu expressed.

Danzo couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Perhaps I'm getting to too anxious. But your right. Tsunade must be Hokage and must seem like a Beacon of Hope only later to fail. So how has your business been going."

"Problems all over!" Koharu complained. "A few of my occupants fled to who knows where! Along with someone drowning some of my people! And to make matters worse I still have that annoying hooded figure Anjin still out and about!"

"I see. Is there anything I can do to help?" Danzo asked but already knew the answer.

"If you can get rid of Anjin I would be very happy." Koharu suggested.

Danzo definitely liked that that reply. "Well good news then. This December I have a very special Christmas gift to give to our dear Devil. 8 in fact."

"So I have to put up with him until December? Just great." Koharu scrolled. "It doesn't matter, my new 'makeover' should be ready by then."

"Makeover? So you're really going through with it." Danzo said drinking some wine.

"Yes. I have reached my physical limit so it's about time I ascended. Otherwise I will meet the same fate as Homura, and Hiruzen." Koharu said remembering her old teammates.

"Well that is a wise decision. Personally I always considered you more practical and clever then both of them." Danzo said sticking up his glass. "I say cheers to New beginnings!"

Koharu complied sticking her glass up as well. "To New beginnings."

* * *

**End**

**And here's chapter 5 people! Apologies to those who probably expected and wanted Retsu to be Hokage. But trust me this is all for the story, so yeah the bad guys ended up taking this victory.**

**As for the next chapter and Ark, we will be doing a 2 month time skip to August as the chapters up till now took place around the end of May. **

**Well until next time. As always leave a comment and reviews and I'll see you all later! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, Warhawk talons here bringing you chapter 6. Please continue to support the story by commenting and revealing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material used in the story. All source material is owned by its respective companies. **

**Tales of the Elemental Nations**

Chapter 6: Spider vs Cloud! A dark and stormy conflict!

* * *

**Leaf Village, 2 months later**

It has been two months since Tsunade was announced as the 5th Hokage. Stability soon returned to the Village, and It's beginning to look more presentable as the repairs we're going smoothly. Nawaki was now once again a konoha Ninja and was now a member of Team 7 mostly due to the fact that Naruto and Shikamaru have been promoted to chunin rank which made Naruto officially the second in command when Kakashi is not around. Sasuke found this a bit frustrating but kept his cool, Sakura was somewhat okay with it, mostly because she now had a leader that actually showed up on time and wasn't an hour late, however Nawaki was definitely jealous of this.

Team 7 right now are just coming back from an escort mission involving Danki. He was moving a special package in a large crate that he was working on at his house and wanted to move it to his families estate in Ember City. The weirdest thing was that Dizzy wasn't with him. When they asked about this he said that she was on sleep mode for a surprise that Danki wanted to give her.

On their way to the mission request office Nawaki couldn't help but speck. "I really hope they give us a better mission this time. The last mission was so boring, there was hardly any action all."

"Would you stop complaining, Nowaki! You should be glad that the last mission went smoothly." Sakura protested.

"But what's the fun in a mission if there's no action? Ain't I right guys." Nawaki said motioning towards Naruto and Sasuke.

"No comment." Sasuke replied.

Naruto now wearing a chunin vest over his black and orange hoodie shirt look at the three. "Personally I'm not against some action, but I'm not going to complain if I don't see any. But heck, who knows? Maybe our next mission will prove to be an interesting one."

"Naruto! Don't encourage him!" Sakura complained.

Just as they entered the request office they saw Team 8, and Team 11(Guy's team) they were here without their senseis. "Now what's this?" Naruto asked out loud.

"Your next mission." Tsunade announce. "Your team along with Guy's and kurenai's are going to the land of Frost on a peace negotiation mission. This is a B rank mission."

"What? A B rank mission?" Sakura said surprised.

"Alright! A B rank mission!" Nawaki said excited.

"Heh. About time." Was Sasuke's reply.

"You said this was a peace negotiation mission. Who are we negotiating with?" Naruto asked.

"The black spider Clan." Shizune answered. This put a look of shock on Sakura and Nawaki's faces.

"What?! You can't be serious! Why would we ever try to negotiate with those evil douchebags?!" Nawaki yelled. He's heard of the black Spider Clan and what they are known for which forms an overall negative opinion of them.

"Watch your mouth gakki!" Tsunade demanded making her younger brother pipe down. "Given their assistance in helping our village during the attack we have now established that the black Spider Clan to be an official Ally of the leaf Village. While Unohana was still in charge she guaranteed that once there was a proper treaty it would be signed." Tsunade explained.

"Wait? They helped us? When?" Nawaki asked.

Sakura decided to be the one to tell him. "As much as I hate to admit it, during The Invasion the black Spider Clan aided us in repelling the attackers. They entered the chunin exams in hopes of making peace and showing that they have separated from the more chaotic members of their group. But personally I still don't like the thought of being allies with them."

"Well I don't like the idea of being allies with them either. I'm going to judge them for myself before any peace treaty is signed." Nawaki proclaimed.

"That's not up to you to decide." Tenten spoke. "I may not have liked it at first but they have proven themselves sincere. So I say they've more than deserve the benefit of a doubt."

"I agree Tenten! I have locked fist with koinzell, and through it I can see that he is truly a Shinobi worth being allies with." Lee stated.

"Koinzell? Who's that?" Nawaki asked.

"A ninja from the black Spider Clan who has proven to be one of their best young Shinobi. He faced our graduating class and won. Beat Lee at his best and effortlessly won against hibachi in the finals. He's a very strong and frightening. The most frightening is that he was probably holding back the entire time he was here." Neji explained.

"What?!" Nawaki said in disbelief.

"Is he really that strong?" Sasuke asked not really seeing any of the black Spider Ninja's fights.

"For real! Ask Hinata, she actually went on a mission with him two months ago." Kiba spoke out getting everyone's attention.

Now the attention was on Hinata as they all looked at her with curious faces that made her nervous. "Well yeah. I did go on a Mission with koinzell 2 months ago involving some grass ninjas and Renegade ninjas. He truly was amazing he even Master the flying raijin Jutsu improved it."

"What? He knows the 2nd and 4th hokage's signature Jutsu?!" Sasuke said in shock.

Nawaki for his part was very intrigued._ "So someone knows my Grand uncle's flying raijin Jutsu! That does it! I'm going there to see what this guy's made of!"_ Nawaki swor.

Tsunade could see the look on Nawaki's face. "Nowaki. You better not be planning mischief." Tsunade warned.

"Of course not! We'll be sure let this peace negotiation goes great!" Nawaki quickly said wanting to avoid his sister's wrath.

"Good. Kakashi, Kurena,i and Guy are already on other missions so for this mission Naruto will be leader so no mouthing off." Tsunade informed and warned before anyone could grown at this. "When you get there you are to bring the treaty to lady Semiramis, and help out anyway you can during your stay there. I dismiss you all."

As they left shizune looked at Tsunade with a worried expression. "Why didn't you tell them about the secondary mission right here?"

"Because I doubt they would be happy to hear it least of all Neji and Hinata. Besides it's written in the treaty along with the reason why." Tsunade replied. "That muscle head has a lot of nerve asking me for help again."

Shizune signed. They got a messenger pigeon on the hidden Cloud Village requesting help regarding their recent dispute with the black Spider Clan. Tsunade had half a mind to write a reply with the words no in bold letters. But the note also said that if they did not help in some way then their treaty would be disavowed. Not wanting to make enemies with their new allies Tsunade ask the leader to stop trying to kill the Raikage. That's as far as she'll go to help after that it's out of her hands.

* * *

**Outside **

Now outside the young rookies began to go their separate ways. Hinata and Naruto decided to walk home together while having a conversation. "So Hinata, you looking forward to going to the land of Frost?" Naruto asked.

"Yes actually. I've been very curious on what their Village looks like." Hinata replied.

Naruto couldn't help but smile mischievously. "Oh really? I was thinking you were looking forward to seeing Koinzell and where he lives."

Hinata couldn't help but blush at that statement. She already told Naruto about how she was now in a relationship with Koinzell with Naruto telling her about he and Koinzell being brothers. Hinata couldn't believe that she has now dating Naruto's older brother. "I am curious to see where Koinzell lives. I'm just worried about the others finding out, especially Neji. Those two literally don't get along."

"Oh come on Hinata. No one's going to judge you. By the way how is it having Koinzell as a boyfriend?"

Hinata head lit up at that question. "He's very nice to me. He always comments me on my appearance and listens to me when I want to talk to someone." Hinata then had a slight pout on her face. "However he sometimes teases me and calls me a baby when I act all good nature. It's kind of frustrating."

"Well you do act all innocent that it seems right to call you a one." Naruto teased.

This caused Hinata to lightly hit him on the shoulder well calling him a jerk. "You two are so alike! No wonder you two are related!" Hinata complained.

Naruto can help but be taken back by that statement. "You really think were alike?"

"Well kind of. Exactly how has your relationship with him developed?" Hinata asked.

Naruto looked away a bit nervous to make eye contact. "Well we haven't really talked since he left the village after the funeral. He says when I'm ready to talk I should go see him."

"So this could be your chance to bond with your big brother Naruto. You should be happy." Hinata expressed.

"It's not that simple Hinata. I mean there is a lot of questions I want to ask him. But I don't exactly know where to start. I mean I have an older brother figure in my life but koinzell is my actual Blood Brother, so I want to at least have a good relationship with him. But a part of me wonders what he actually thinks of me?" Naruto wondered out loud. He does not have any ill will towards Koinzell, and he's also been told that Kairi is his twin sister. He's actually happy to know that he has blood relatives out there especially if those relatives are his siblings. But how do you make up for all that time of being separated?

Hinata just looked at Naruto before giggling slightly._ "You be surprise Naruto."_

From a distance Nawaki was observing Naruto and Hinata before turning to Sakura. "Hey Sakura, Naruto and Hinata seem to be close, what's the story with them?"

"They been friends since day one of the academy. That and Hinata has a major crush on Naruto." Sakura answered.

"She has a crush on Naruto?" Nawaki said surprised. "So are they dating or what?"

"I don't know? A part me hopes they are, those two actually make a good couple. _And Hinata's devotion towards her first crush kind of helps inspire me to keep pursuing my Crush._" Sakura said blushing while thinking about Sasuke. She still does not know that Naruto is dating her cousin and that Hinata is in a relationship with Koinzell.

* * *

**Later that night**

Naruto was watching TV while Myucel was in the kitchen doing dishes. Considering there wasn't really match to watch he decided to help her out. Myucel protested at first but Naruto insisted. "So like I said earlier I'll be gone for a little while doing a mission in the land of Frost. So it'll be just you and Kim for a while." Naruto informed.

"Well about that. Me and Kim are actually going to be gone for a good bit ourselves." Myucel said confusing Naruto. "Her, me, and Ayane are going to a resort in the land of hot water."

"I be forgetting that you girls have formed your own girl squad." Naruto laughed a bit before continuing. "So what's the occasion?"

"Ayane's mother wants her to take a vacation given how hard she's been working. Her mother even recommended that we come with her to keep her company." Myucel explained.

Naruto smiled. "Well I hope you girls have a good trip-" Just then Naruto grabbed his head in a slight headache with a little cyan colored sparks appearing before disappearing.

"Master!" Myucel said taking him to the living room to sit on the couch. "Are you feeling okay master? Do you need me to get you some medicine for your headache."

"No. That won't be necessary I feel fine just a bit light headed." Naruto assured with his hand over his eyes.

"I'll go get it just in case.I'll be right back-" Myucel was about to leave until Naruto grabbed her whisk. "Master?"

"I told you there's no need for that." Naruto said looking up at Myucel with glowing blue silt eyes that seemed as cold as ice. Naruto then smiled as he pulled Myucel onto his lap while holding her close.

"Master! What's gotten into you all of a sudden!? Ahhh!" Myucel gasp as Naruto groped her butt while squeezing it.

"Nothings the matter Myucel. I just think it's about time I rewarded you for all you've done for me since coming here. And I mean other then me usually paying you." Naruto said looking over the half-elf maid's figure.

"The- there's no need Master! Serving you reward enough for-!" Myucel was cut off as Naruto took her lips with his own as his left hand squeezed her butt and his right held her closer. Myucel was completely shocked of what was happening right now. But then decided to kiss back putting her hands on his shoulders and began leaning into the kiss. She has longed to be held by her beloved master like this and could not find it in her heart to refuse him.

After a minute or so they finally separated with Myucel having misty eyes while Naruto just looked at her with a toothy grin. "Your mine Myucel. You know that right?"

"Of course master. I would be with no other man but you." Myucel said without a hint of hesitation.

"That's my girl." Naruto praised. Just when he was about to claim her lips again he suddenly collapsed on the half elf's chest.

"Master!? Are you ok?! Please speak to me!" Myucel said Holding Naruto close.

After a few seconds Naruto raised his head with his eyes back to normal and a confused look on his face. "Myucel? Why are we in the living room and why are you on my lap?"

"Huh? Don't you remember? You we're having a headache and I took you here to rest before you collapse." Myucel reminded.

"I remember the headache, but nothing else." Was Naruto's reply. "Did something happen?"

"No! Nothing happened Naruto. I'm just glad you're okay." Myucel said deciding to keep what happened between them a secret. Just when Naruto was about to move her from his lap she kindly asked if they could stay like this for a little while. Blushing in embarrassment Naruto allowed it and the two watch TV with Myucel enjoying this special moment with her beloved master.

* * *

**2 days later, Land of** **Frost**

Team 7, team 8, and team 11 were in a trail card traveling through the land of Frost. Given its somewhat cold air they needed to wear jackets to keep warm. The land of frost was mostly known for its mountain range landmarks. Some people consider this land the borders between the land of Fire in the land of lightning the only other route being by water.

"Geez! It's so cold out here, how can people live in this place?" Nawaki said as felt very cold which Sakura and Tenten feeling the same way.

"Would you stop complaining you're making me more cold then I already am!" Sakura said shivering.

"Are we almost there yet?" Tenten asked the driver.

"We should be there in a few minutes. Just to let you kids know, the black spider Village is actually part of a plateau and this card stops at a village near the mountain that leads there." The driver explained.

"So your saying we have to climb a mountain next?" Sakura asked not liking the thought of them climbing a mountain just to get to their destination.

"No, there is a passage went in the cave that leads to the Village although you will need an escort." The driver finish explaining.

"We'll meet our escort in the village and they will take us through the mountains. When we get there you drop our stuff at the inn I'll go meet with Semiramis and deliver this treaty to her." Naruto begin to explain. "You guys can explore the Village if you want. Just don't go anywhere that you're not supposed to."

"You want to go meet Semiramis by yourself?" Nawaki ask receiving a nod. "Shouldn't one of us go with you in case it's a trap."

"Nowaki might be right for once, one of us should go with you. I also don't think it's safe to just Mingle around their Village." Sakura advised.

Naruto sighed. "You two need to relax. I'm not saying to completely drop your guard, I'm just saying get a layout of the land. Also I'll be fine, I'm just going to drop by ask her a few questions and then meet back with you guys." Naruto still saw that they weren't convinced. "Fine. I'll have one of you come with me. Do I have any volunteers?"

"I'll go." Hinata volunteered. "I actually want to meet lady Semiramis."

"Or more like she wants to spend some private time with Naruto." Nawaki whispered Kiba.

"As if that wasn't obvious enough." Kiba whispered back.

"I heard that!" Naruto said making the to whisperers sweat drop. "Also while I'm gone, Neji will be in charge. You don't mind do you Neji?"

"I'll manage." Was Neji's reply.

* * *

**Bottom Mountain Village**

Soon enough they made it to the village drop zone. They walked around for a bit until they were approached by a girl with purple short hair and eyes, Shady black skin wearing a black slim outfit with a purple ribbon in her hair. "Hello. Are you the party of 10 here for the tour of our famous Zol Mountain?" The shady girl asked.

"No were too see the spider village." Nawaki corrected.

"I'm sorry, spider..village? I'm afraid no such place exists here. This place is a simple Village that's greatest attraction is it's lovely mining Mountain." The girl said confusing the leaf Ninja. "You took one of our special cards that is drove by one of our residence. I'm sure he mentioned the famous mountain tour to your party."

Just from hearing that most of the group figured out what this was. Well except for Nawaki. "I still don't get what your talking about! Just take us to the damn spider-mmmhhm!" Nawaki yelled before he was cut off by Sakura who grabbed his mouth.

"Yes! We would very much like a tour Miss!" Sakura replied while keeping nawaki quiet.

The the purple haired girl smiled. "Good! all of you please follow me."

The girl began to leave them into the mountain where they saw miners hacking away at strange bluish green stones some looking like Square when asked what they were the girl simply reply them as colorful stones is that are used for simple accessories.

* * *

**Arachnid Mountain**

Soon they made it to the exit that went to a large Village on the short Mountain that is in between two larger mountains. "And here lies the end of our tour. Welcome to our humble town leafninja." The girl said revealing that they are now in the black Spider Village."

"Wait what?" Nawaki said confused.

"What an idiot." Sakura complained as Sasuke shook his head in some annoyance.

Before she could hit him and probably explain Naruto cut her off. "There's no need to be rude Sakura. And what she means Nowaki, is that they wanted to keep their Village Secret in case there were enemies in the area. I bet the horse carrier guy was instructed to tell us about the mountain path and she was to approach us in the gist of taking us on a tour through the mountains."

"Oh! Now I get it. Sorry for being rude earlier Miss." Nawaki rub the back of his head as he apologized before holding his hands out.

"Its okay. And my name is Serenity." The girl now named Serenity introduced herself but not shaking his hand. "Its as your leader said, I was instructed to lead your group here to avoid unnecessary outsiders."

"I can understand that. So what will you have us do now, Serenity?" Naruto asked.

"First, I will take you to Babylon Fortress where lady Semiramis is waiting for you. The rest of you can go to the ninja District east of here, my sister will take care of you all." Serenity advised.

"Ninja District? Why would you need something like that when this place is a ninja Village?" Kiba asked as he and some of the others were confused.

"Our town is simply a town. We do more than just train ninjas. But I will let my sister Tabby explain further." Serenity explained before looking at Naruto. "Now do you mind coming with me Mr Uzumaki?"

"I don't mind at all. Do you mind if I take Hinata with me?" Naruto ask back.

"No problem at all. Lady Semiramis wanted to see her too. Please follow me." Serenity said walking motioning for them to follow her.

"Well I'll see you guys later. Don't cause trouble, Nowaki!" Naruto said before following after Serenity.

"Stay safe everyone." Hinata said before taking her leave.

"Why did he only say that to me!?" Nawaki complained.

"Because your too much of a trouble magnet." Sakura said. "So she said that ninja District is east of here right?"

"That's what she said. I'm actually curious on what they do to train their ninjas." Sasuke said.

"Well, then we shouldn't keep lingering here." Neji said as they began walking east.

* * *

** Babylon Fortress**

on the edge of the town was a giant Fortress that look like a castle in some way. Naruto couldn't help but find it breathtaking as well as Hinata. Once inside Serenity let them to a large throne room with a very tall throne. The person sitting on that Throne was none other than Semiramis who was looking down on them with an amused smile. Now this wasn't the first time that the two Ninjas saw her, but this is the first time they were in close proximity of her so they could feel her overwhelming magical power.

_"This __lady's Mana is so large it could be equal to my mother's!"_ Naruto said feeling overwhelmed.

"Lady Semiramis! I have brought the people that you wish to see." Serenity said bowing her head.

The long black haired mage looked towards serenity. "Good work Serenity. I give you permission to leave." Semiramis said. Once the purple haired girl left Semiramis teleported right in front of the two teens spooking them. "Oh excuse me for that I just wanted to get a good look at my godson and my son's girlfriend.

Semiramis examined Naruto first looking at him Square in the face which made the young Uzumaki blush a bit. "You look just like your father but I can tell you have more of your mother's personality. It's great to finally see you again Naruto." Semiramis said kissing Naruto on the forehead which embarrassed him more. She then turned her attention to Hinata which Hinata couldn't help but feel embarrassed also seeing how beautiful she was. "You look so adorable, no wonder Koinzell took a liking to you." Semiramis said pinching Hinata's cheek. "Now that we got some of that out of the way where is the treaty?"

"Its right her ma'am! Ready to be sign by you." Naruto said taking out a scroll before it was levitated to Semiramis who pocket it. "So what would you have us do now Lady Semiramis?"

"Please Naruto, just call Semiramis we're technically family. As for what you can do now I was just about to take a walk and I would like it if you accompanied me."

"Oh sure Ms, I mean Semiramis!" Naruto replied.

Semiramis then turned her attention to Hinata. "My son is about to come home in an hour and Flora and Felicia are going to greet him when he comes here. Why don't you go with them to greet him as well." She advised.

"O-of course! I would love to!" Hinata said just as Flora showed up and motioned for Hinata to follow her.

* * *

Now with it just being them, Naruto and Semiramis began to a walk around the outside Fortress where Naruto saw many beautiful buildings and gardens. He asked if he could take a closer look with Semiramis telling him it's okay. He saw that there was a place to sit at the center of a pond in the garden that had a small bridge that led to it. Naruto decided to take a seat there and relax. Not a second later. Semiramis took a seat next to him. "Its a beautiful sight, is it not?" Semiramis spoke with a kind voice.

"Yes it is! I've never been in a garden this big before." Naruto commented.

"Your mother said the same thing the first time she saw it." Semiramis said.

"My mother?" Naruto said confused before he realized what she meant. "You you mean my birth mother, Kushina Uzumaki."

"Yes, I'm glad they at least told you about her otherwise she would be really sad." Semiramis expressed. "So tell me Naruto, how much do you know about your parents?"

Naruto had to think for a minute. "Not much really...when the third Hokage told me that my father was the fourth Hokage and that I had a sister named Kairi, I told them to stop and I left not wanting to hear anymore." Naruto explained when he found out that the man who sealed the nine tails within him was also his father he could barely keep control of his emotions. A part of him always thought that they looked alike in a part of him wanted to deny it, but once the third confirmed it he knew he had to leave not wanting to hear anymore. "I probably shouldn't have done that. Because it looks like the old man wanted to tell me more and he seemed hurt that I just left out like that. I guess now that he's gone there's no chance of that happening." Naruto said solemnly knowing that his last meeting with the third Hokage wasn't as memorable as he would have liked it to be.

He then felt someone's hand on his head and look to see Semiramis giving him a comforting smile. "I understand how you feel. I'm sure the third knew you didn't mean anything bad by it."

"I hope so. So...how did you know my parents and where were you all this time?" Naruto said finally asking the questions he wanted to ask her.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me that." Semiramis said before closing her eyes. "Let's see, where should I begin? I guess I should start with how I met your father. Years ago probably 2 years before the third great ninja war I was summoned as an assassin servant by a Rogue Ninja who wanted to use my talents in poisoning to poison the leaf Village. Your father was on a mission to stop it and the Rogue order need to fight him. As we were fighting I couldn't help but admire your father's tenacity, skills, and most of all his intelligence. He asked me why I was helping him with my reply being that the Rogue Ninja was my master and jokingly said that I would rather he be my master, that's when he had an idea. He asked me to form a contract with him and become his servant seeing that my skills could be useful to the leaf Village. His idea intrigued me so I on a whim agreed and told him for our contract to be official he would need to kill my current master and I could transfer his command seals to him."

"You were a heroic spirit? So you're the actual first poisoner from history just like how my mom is the real Medea!" Naruto spoke out.

"So you know about that too? Good, that saves me the trouble of having to explain that Grail explosion thing. Now back to my story, after your father successfully stop the Rogue Ninja and became my new master he took me back to The Village where I met your mother." Semiramis continued. "I'll tell you that Kushina wasn't exactly happy to hear that Minato got a servant especially one as beautiful as me. But after she calm down and me having a girl talk with her we reached an understanding. And since then I lived with your parents I even met Minato's team the old team 7 consisting of your Sensei Kakashi with Rin and Obito." Semiramis said remembering when she first met Kushina and team Minato. She actually fit in well with the group especially since she was able to calm down Kushina when she got in one of her anger fits and would have attacked the three males on the team especially when they pretended to forget Rin birthday in a way to surprise her.

"It sounds like you really enjoy your time with my father and mother." Naruto commented.

"Oh trust me I did, however..." Semiramis put on a serious expression. "Eventually the third great ninja war would come about and some things would happen that would effect the team forever. Being your father's servant I gave my Aid to konoha using my tactics and Mage abilities, although some of my tactics didn't fit well with your father's strategies because some of them seemed a bit dark and crude to him." She remembered when she advised that she could Unleashed a deadly poison among the Cloud or Rock ranks that would No Doubt cause many casualties on the enemy side, or unleash The Babylon Garden and decimate the enemy. But Minato did not want to do any of those tactics seeing them as to crude and somewhat evil. She often called Minato to soft hearted for being way to nice to the enemy knowing she could in the war faster. However even though Minato knew that he said he wouldn't want to win that way and that those plans would only create even more hatred and there was already enough of that going around. _"I think that was one of the reasons I fell for him. As powerful as he was he still hung __on to his conscience. Proved he didn't need me to do those things."_

"So what happened after the war?" Naruto asked getting back her attention.

"After the war, I found myself with child. And less than 9 months given my servant body I would have your big brother Koinzell. Your mother literally fell in love when my son and was now his godmother. And after a while your mother was pregnant with you and kairi." Semiramis went on with her story finally getting to the night of the twins birth. She explained that sense Kushina was the nine tails previous of vessel at the time she needed to conceive outside the village to avoid a possible Rampage in the village. she told him of the Mask Uchiha and how he Unleashed did nine tails and how his father fought bought him afterwards had to seal the Nine-Tails within Naruto and the other half in himself and that his last order to her was to take koinzell somewhere safe, which she did. Semiramis unknowingly shed some tears which Naruto noticed. After wiping them away she went on to explain that 2 years later she would reappear and reunited with koinzell. "I did think about coming to get you when the opportunity arrived but I found out you got adopted by Medea and saw that you had a happy life just like kairi. So I decided to use my second chance to form my own Nation and while I'm at it figure out who was responsible for hurting our family." Semiramis finally finished.

"Our family?" Naruto said confused.

"Of course Naruto. You're still my godson so that makes you apart of me and Koinzell's family." Semiramis smiled at him.

Naruto couldn't help but looked away embarrassed until his godmother placed his head on her lap and told him to lay down for a bit as she wanted to enjoy this moment a little while longer. "So what does Koinzell even think of me?" Naruto asked Semiramis.

Semiramis smiled as she rub his head. "I think you should ask him that yourself. After all, he wanted to meet you for the longest."

* * *

**Ninja District, Dojo**

The rest of the leaf ninja were in the Ninja District being lead by an older girl who look to be in her twenty's who was most likely Tabby. Like Serenity she had shady black skin and purple hair that was tied in a ponytail, she on a black tank top and black slim pants. She was showing them their ninja dojo where they saw kids around 8, 9, 10, or a bit older parring with one another with wooden weapons. They also saw some kids learning about different plants and how useful they can be. Sakura asked where their curriculum class was only for Tabby to say that the curriculum School is back at the main town and that the kids come here after school to train on their ninja skills.

"So any questions?" Tabby asked them.

"When do you have your graduation exams?" Kiba asked.

"We do not have graduation exams. You're here until you are ready to move to next level. So most of these kids who either leave early or leave later depending on their progress, we don't want to send unprepared students out there until we're sure they're ready for the dangers they will encounter." Tabby answered.

Tenten then had a question. "Then how do you guys determine if your students are ready or not?"

"We keep close eye on their progress individually and recommend them take the promotion exam to see if they are ready. And before you ask the exam is when one of our senior ninjas take the trainee on a few missions, if they succeed then they pass but if they fail it means they're not ready." Tabby answered.

_"So it's actual experience that gets you to graduate. Not just learning three basic jutsus." _Sasuke said in thought. "How are the teams set up then?"

"We don't really have teams, when you're a genin you're an apprentice to a Jonin, head Ninja, or Master Ninja. You go on teams when doing special missions that require more than one Ninja." Tabby answered making Sasuke smirk a bit he rather had this Academy then the leaf Village one.

"You said head ninja and Master Ninja. Are you saying there are two more ranks above genin chunin and Jonin?" Was Neji's question.

"Yes. A head ninja is someone above Jonin who has a very prominent role Within our Ninja system that helps train the future generation. While Master Ninja are ninjas of the highest caliber who are either the head of the clan or someone who could take over, also they're are allowed to assign their own missions to themselves. Genin is the rank that they're already at." Tabby said motioning to the students who are training. "After that you become a chunin and go to the next dojo and are allowed to go to participate in the chunin exams to test your skills against other potential chunin. Through this process they are considered genin but at the same time chunin."

"What?!" Sakura, Nawaki, Kiba, Tenten, and Lee, all said in union. "But aren't these Academy students?" Sakura asked.

"No they are genin. That means they are rookie Ninja so their job here is to train until they complete a total up 10 promotional missions, only then they will be allowed to become chunin." Tabby finished explaining. "This method isn't just us the Hayabusa and Mugen tenshin Village also does this."

"10 promotional missions!" Nawaki shouted with the others just as surprised.

Neji however couldn't help but laugh a bit which confused the others. "No wonder they were so much stronger than us at the chunin exam. They were already genin while we were still just Academy students when we first started the academy. They actually had to complete missions while we were just focusing on learning three basic jutsus."

"That just seems literally unfair to me!" Nawaki complained. "Who designed this lame system?!"

"My mother and the head Ninja she put in charge of the Ninja District." The leaf ninja turn to see the black Spider team that participated in the last chunin exam. Koinzell, Araya, and Suzume.

"And here I was wondering where are you three were? How's it going guys?" Kiba greeted.

"We've been great. Nice to see you again Kiba." Araya greeted back.

"Shino? You didn't tell me you were coming to visit?" Suzume said noticing Shino.

"I wanted to surprise you." Shino replied.

"Awww! How sweet of you!" Suzume said.

"Lee, Tenten, Neji. It's been awhile." Koinzell said to team 11.

"It certainly has it's nice to see you, my youthful rival!" Lee said as Tenten nervously waived and Neji just nodded his head.

With Team 7 Nawaki was just confused. "Hey Sakura, who are these guys?" He whispered.

"They're the black spider team that participated in the last exam we had in the village." Sakura began she pointed to each of them. "The one with the mask is Araya, he uses web shooters and fights with a spear. The girl with twintails is shino's girlfriend, Suzumebachi. She has the power to shrink to the size of a hornet. And lastly the guy with long ears is Koinzell, the guy we said that could teleport."

"So this is the guy that beat Lee at his best." Sasuke said looking at Koinzell with interest. _"Is he really as strong as everyone makes him out to be?"_

Nawaki looked at Koinzell as well which he noticed. "What are you glaring at kid?"

"You! Your Koinzell right?!" Nawaki said pointing an accusing finger at koinzell.

"That's right." Koinzell said probably already knowing what he's about to say.

"I challenge yo-!"

Before Nawaki could finish his statement Serenity came in frantic. "Everybody! The prisoners are trying to escape!"

"What!?" Tabby said in shock as her students and the black Spider team were equally as shocked as well. "All of you stay here and continue your training! You 4 come with me! We can't let those prisoners escape!"

"Ma'am!" Serenity and the black Spider team sad as they left the dojo. Tabby told the leaf ninjas to stay back with the other genin and left as well.

"She's not really expecting us to stay here, does she?!" Nawaki said wanting to go as well.

"I'm sure they're more than capable of handling the situation themselves, Nowaki. We should just do what she says and stay put." Sakura lectured.

Just then the sliding door open to reveal a dark-skinned Shinobi with a dark blue bandana who quickly shut the door while breathing hard. "Thank goodness I managed to give them the slip for now. I just have to lie low until-" the boy then looked up to see the leaf Ninja. "Oh come on!" He said as he ran out the way he came.

"Can we at least go after that guy?!" Nawaki said.

"Might as well. Everyone pursue him!" Neji ordered as the leaf Ninja man after him.

* * *

Team 7 was in hot pursuit of the prisoner until he reached a dead end. "Now this definitely ain't good!"

"No it ain't body! Now come quietly or get ready to hit the ground hard!" Nawaki threatened.

The prisoner looked at their headbands to see that they were Leaf Ninja. "Leaf ninja huh? If it's you guys I'll at least have a chance." He said unsheathing his sword which began to spark with lightning chakra.

Sasuke seeing this took out his sword and began crashing with the prisoner. The prisoner then focused his lightning chakra and released a paralyzing Shockwave that Sasuke had to dodge before jumping and coming down with a downward slash forcing his opponent to block from above leaving him open for Sakura and Nawaki to attack. They both used the chakra concentration with Sakura using regular chakra and Nawaki using solar chakra and punched him in the stomach which sent him crashing into a tree with his sword falling out of his hand.

"We did it! _**Cha! How do you like them apples?!**_" Sakura cheered.

"Was there any doubt we couldn't beat him!" Nawaki boasted.

Sasuke went over to observe they're falling opponent only to finally get a good look at their attire. "He's a Cloud Ninja."

"A cloud ninja? What's a cloud ninja doing here?" Nawaki wondered out loud.

"Who knows? We should just bring him back to Tabby." Sakura suggested.

however Sasuke had a different idea. "Hey cloud ninja? Why are you a prisoner of the black Spider Clan?" Sasuke interrogated pointing his sword at the man's throat.

"Sasuke? What are you doing!?" Nawaki called-out.

"I'm a prisoner of war. We're at war with the black Spider Clan for attempting to kill the Raikage." The cloud Ninja said not wanting to get skewered.

"What?!" Nawaki and Sakura said in shock.

"Why would they want to kill your Kage?" Was Sasuke's second question.

"Semiramis...She always wanted to kill him. 2 months ago she tried to-"

Before he could finish his answer, Serenity showed up and used a blow dart on the prisoner which knocked him out. "That's enough out of him. Thank you for capturing him, you may now leave him in my care." Serenity said walking towards the prisoner only for Nawaki to grabbed her arm which shocked her but quickly recovered. "Is something the matter?" She asked seeing team 7 give her suspicious looks.

"Is what he said true? Are you guys really at War with the Cloud Village?" Nawaki asked.

Serenity just removed Nawaki's arm and continue heading towards the prisoner until she was stopped again by Sasuke who blocked her path with his sword. "We asked you a question. Did your village try to assassinate the Raikage?" Sasuke demanded.

Serenity only looked at him and began to reach for one of her daggers until a familiar voice could be heard. "I'm afraid that is classified. It's between our village and the cloud." They turned around to see Koinzell approaching.

"Trying to assassinate one of the five Kage is a serious crime! I think it does need explaining!" Nawaki challenged.

Koinzell just looked at him. "You do not know the full story here. And you don't need to."

"We're not handing him over until you tell us what's going on." Sasuke said staring at koinzell.

"You don't have any authority here. So step out of the way or I'll make you." Koinzell said his hand etching close to one of his scythes. "Your choice."

"Whoa wait?! This is getting out of hand! There's no need for us to fight here!" Sakura called out.

"She is right Koinzell. Conflict will only worsen things." Serenity said to Koinzell.

"It doesn't have to, if Uchiha here would simply stand down." Koinzell said.

Sasuke smirked. "No thanks. I rather take the second option." Sasuke said readying his sword.

"That's Enough!" Everyone looked to see that Naruto has arrived. "I'm gone for a few hours and you guys are already starting fights?"

"Naruto?!" Sakura called-out. "This is all a misunderstanding. You see-"

"I already overheard everything while I was making my way over here. And just like koinzell said, it's none of our concern." Naruto said surprising his teammates.

"But Naruto! They have a Cloud prison here who claims they're trying to assassinate the Raikage!" Nawaki protested.

"I would be more concerned if it was a leaf ninja prisoner and if they were trying to assassinate the Hokage. We're here to establish peace, not start a conflict, or get involved in one." Naruto reminded them before turning his attention to Koinzell. "Sorry Koinzell, they meant no disrespect. Okay maybe they did but can you please excuse their actions?"

Koinzell just to look at Naruto before speaking. "Fine. I'll excuse their actions just so long as they don't try this again."

This caused Naruto to sigh in relief. "Thank you!...big brother." Naruto said putting looks of bewilderment on his teammates.

_"Big_ _Brother!?"_

Koinzell actually smiled before turning to leave. "No problem baby brother. Just don't make this a habit." Koinzell said as he and Serenity left taking the cloud prisoner with them.

Now with Team 7 by themselves Naruto turned around to see the look of shock and question on their faces._ "Great! Now I have to explain this to them, and most likely to the others._ Let's rendezvous with the others and I'll explain everything there." Naruto said as he and his Squad went to find the others.

* * *

**Meanwhile, a few miles away**

Three Cloud Ninja were walking through a mountain path that was one of the routes leading from the land of lightning to the land of Frost. The first Cloud Ninja was an older woman with blond hair in a ponytail and brown eyes, there was a second girl who had much lighter blonde hair but short as she had blue eyes and a somewhat cold demeanor, the last one was a boy with dark skin white hair black eyes and a sucker in his mouth. These three were Yugito, Samui, and Omoi.

"This is crazy! We are never going to get away with this! If the black spiders don't kill us the, Lord Raikage will!" Omoi said completely nerve racked.

"Would you cool it, Omoi! We don't have any other choice!" Samui spoke up. "That storm cloud is only going to get bigger, and if we don't get zol for the Cannon it won't just be the cloud Village that gets annihilated."

"But are you sure we'll be able to convince those guys the hand us zol? What if they decide to just capture us and hold us for ransom. And when Lord A figures out we were trying to negotiate with the frost people he decides not to pay the ransom and let them have us. And with us not being useful hostages they decide to feed us to spiders!" Omoi began to exaggerate on the worst-case scenarios.

"Omoi, calm down!" Both Yugito and Samui yelled.

"Sorry...Man, I actually miss Kurai. Is she still M.I.A?" Omoi asked. 2 months ago his teammate Kurai went on a mission to retrieve an ancient artifact that was believed to be in a temple in the land of wind. However no one has seen or heard from her making them wander did she get captured or did she die. Omoi didn't know which to root for, not wanting to think that his friend is dead but at the same time doesn't want to imagine her in the hands of the enemy.

"Don't worry Omoi. I know she's alive out there, somewhere Bee sensei has faith in her, so we should too." Samui said to comfort her teammate although it's too also comfort her own worries as well. _"Kurai. If you're really still alive, where are you?" _

Unknown to them back in the land of Fire Kurai was on top of the chip factory laying back until he suddenly sneezed.

Yugito looked back at the two younger ninjas before looking forward. While remembering why they're doing this. _"I'm sorry lord Raikage, but Brute Force isn't going to get us anywhere let alone the Zol we need to stop that super cloud storm. I can only hope that a letter from __bee can convince Semiramis to assist us."_

* * *

**Ninja District, evening**

The leafninja minus Hinata were staying at the ninja Dojos vacant it rooms and where they would all meet up. Neji was outside waiting for everyone to show up particularly Hinata who had been gone all day since she left with Naruto. Growing a bit concern Neji decided to call her on her cell phone. After a few rings she picked up. "Hello?"

"Its me Hinata. Where are you? We're all meeting up and you're nowhere to be found." Neji said.

"Oh! I lost track of time! I'm still at Babylon Fortress. Ms Semiramis was kind enough to let me stay for tonight." Hinata said on the other line.

"So I hear. If you're staying there just be careful. Koinzell is out and about, and I don't completely trust him." Neji replied.

"You know Neji, Koinzell is a nice person once you get to know him. He actually has a soft side to him, he just doesn't show it to everybody." Hinata spoke through the phone until she had to cover her mouth to keep herself yeeping out because someone was rubbing her leg.

Neji couldn't help but chuckle at that statement. "Your way too trusting Hinata and that remains to be seen. Anyway I'll see you tomorrow, stay safe."

* * *

**Babylon Fortress, evening. **

"Ok. Bye Neji." Hinata said hanging up. "Why did you do that?!" Hinata yelled. She was laying in a bed in a very tidy boys room wearing a black short sleeve t-shirt. The person she was yelling at next to her was Koinzell who was wearing a black muscle shirt with brown pajama pants and was laying down innocently whistling with his hands on the back of his head. "Don't whistle all innocently. I know that was you rubbing my leg!"

"So sorry. But when I heard you calling my name I figured you were trying to get my attention." Koinzell said with an Unapologetic look. "And when exactly did Neji start being less disrespectful to you? I'm not complaining but why the sudden u-turn?"

"It was after the funeral. Neji apologize to me for all the times he belittled me and has begun being more respectful towards others. I think it's because Naruto influenced quite a lot when they fought each other." Hinata explained.

"If getting electrocuted was all that it took to get rid of his attitude I would have electrocuted him ages ago." Koinzell commented.

Hinata laid down and got closer to him before speaking. "You know it's more than that. He finally learned that Uncle Hisashi died willingly to protect the leaf Village and no one forced him to do it."

"Yeah I know." Koinzell said before under the covers he put his arm around Hinata's waist and we can rubbing up and down her waist and thighs making her blush. "Now enough about other people, how about we just focus on us right?"

Hinata only smiled while blushing before Koinzell positions himself on top of her. "Sure Koinzell, but please try not to leave so many marks this time." Hinata said. If one would look closer they could see some hickey marks around the young girl's neck and there were probably more underneath her shirt.

"Your jacket will hide them. But I'll make an effort not to leave so many this time." Koinzell said as he lowered his head to kiss Hinata well frequently kissing her neck and shoulders.

_"I'm really glad I wear a big jacket otherwise I wouldn't be able to hide the kiss marks!"_ Hinata said as she began to enjoy the treatment she was receiving.

* * *

**End**

**And here's chapter ****6 and the first chapter of the Spiders vs. Cloud Ark. There's more action to come did those who may feel there wasn't a lot of action in this chapter, but just be patient it's coming bit by large bit.**

**To those who were expecting the lemon scene this chapter I said it would happen in this Ark not in the next chapter so please do not pester me in the comments it's coming.**

**Also I have left Clues for you all to piece together on what's going on. And like I said wait and see and figure out for yourself because the surprise will definitely be _shocking!_**

**Anyway please leave reviews and I'll see you guys next time as the Adventure Continues!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Warhawk Talons here bringing you chapter 7. Please continue to support the story.**

**As always I must do Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material used in the story, all source material is owned by its respective companies.**

**Tales of the Elemental Nations.**

Chapter 7: Brotherly bonding! An uneasy Alliance is formed. The three goddesses of thunder!

* * *

**Flashback, 14 years ago, the hidden Leaf** **Village**

We find ourselves back in the past at a time where the five Great nations were once again at War. This was none other then the third great ninja war and there was just a meeting regarding the next battle. Coming out of the building was Minato Namikaze and behind him was his assassin servant Semiramis who seem to have a somewhat upset expression on her usual beautiful face. As they were walking home Minato turned his head to speak. "Are you still upset, Semi? Exactly how long are you going to keep sulking?" Minato asked as they were close to their home.

Semiramis turned her head to pout while crossing her arms. "I'm not sulking! I'm just a bit disappoint is all."

"Sure you are." Minato said sarcastically.

Once they made it home they were greeted by Kushina Uzumaki who welcomed them with a big smile. "Welcome home, Minato, Semi. How was the strategy meeting?"

"It went smoothly, although Semi probably thinks otherwise." Minato said to Kushina while motioning to Semiramis who was sitting on the couch still in a sour mood.

"What exactly happened to get her like this?" Kushina asked. Minato whispered what happened during the strategy meet which caused kushina's eyes to comedicly turn white. "She actually wanted to do that to the Rock forces?!"

"Yeah." Minato said rubbing the back of his head. "She literally wanted to use her Garden of Babylon Noble Phantasm to attack the Rock Village directly. Danzo was definitely in for it along with a few others but luckily me the Third and shikaku were able to veto it. But now she's upset."

"I am not upset! As my master you are entitled to veto my requests if they don't suit your taste." Semiramis said to her defense.

"See what I mean." Minato said to Kushina who nodded understanding the situation.

"Well I think I can help get rid of her mood. Do you still have a meeting with your team today?" The long red haired woman asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do. I just came to drop Semi off as I think she wouldn't be in the mood to see the others today." Minato kissed Kushina on the cheek and took his leave. "I'll see you girls this evening!" Minato said going out the door.

Now that her husband was gone Kushina went over to Semiramis and took a seat next to her. "So you wanted to use the Fortress to destroy the Rock Village. No offense but that seems a bit severe, why would you suggest that?"

"No particular reason. I just think that using the garden will allow our side to take the offencive and deal a blow that the Earth kingdom won't be able to recover from. With their Village in shambles the leaf Village will have one less enemy to deal with and we could focus our full effort on the Cloud Village next, I could just create a deadly poison and have the troops released it. With both of our Main enemies destruct the rest of the villages will cease they're petty squabbling and the war will be over." Semiramis explained.

Kushina listen to what she said and contemplated it before speaking. "Those are very effective strategies Semiramis. But that's not really what the village is trying to do. We're just trying to force them back until we can work out a way to end the war peacefully, we don't want to concur any of the other nations."

"So I've been told. Although I don't quite see the point." Semiramis began. "The Tsuchikage is a Rock for brain old fool who should have been retired! And then there's the Raikage and that muscle headed brute son of his, A! Those two just love to fight so it's a waste of time trying to make peace with them. So it's best to save our side the casualties and be rid of them both!"

Kushina couldn't help but sweat drop at her statement. "I see. They must have made quite the impression. But is that the only reason you wish to do this?"

Semiramis look down for a bit. "There is more. I just don't like the thought of children fighting in a war that is meant to be fought by adults. I know team 7 are all chunin now but they're all still children barely even 11! Kakashi maybe able to handle it but Obito, Rin. They are not ready for these kinds of fights!" Semiramis said thinking about team Minato.

"So that's the reason. I can't say I disagree with you, I do want this war to be over, and I definitely don't like the thought of Kakashi, Rin, and Obito fighting out there. But the methods you're suggesting will have dire consequences in the end." Kushina said leading the Assassin servant to ask 'how so'. "There's no telling how far the poison will spread, there are innocent people living in the cloud village, can you really condemn an entire Village of innocent men, women, and children to death?" Kushina questioned.

Semiramis looked at her before turning away. "No. I can't say I would really be all right with that."

Kushina smiled before continuing. "Also. The Fortress already serves a good purpose of a secondary base which allows our troops to rest and restock on supplies in a secure location. And to be honest I wouldn't want to imagine that beautiful Palace being used as a bringer of Destruction."

Semiramis looked at Kushina a bit annoyed. "You and Minato can be way too soft. If it were the other way around they wouldn't hesitate to do those things to our side."

"I don't deny that they would do it but sometime we just have to be the better people." Kushina finished. "Now that we got that conversation I'll lead the way you can help me out with something."

"Really? What could you want my help with?" Semiramis asked as Kushina whispered something in her ear that made her blush before smiling. "Well I to admit that Master has been working very hard, and is long overdue for a reward."

"Good! we're both in agreement." Kushina said.

* * *

**Later that evening**

Minato was definitely exhausted. His team had an important mission regarding a group of mist Ninja and the scroll with important information. The mission was successful however Kakashi and Obito got into their little Powwow of Ideal struggles. "One of these days I'll have to find a way to get those two on better terms with one another." Minato said as he went inside the house and close the door behind him. "Girls! I'm back! Did you decide what you do want to eat tonight-"

Minato was caught off guard when he turn to see his wife Kushina and his servant Semiramis wearing aprons and just aprons. "Whoa! Now what's this?!" Minato asked with an obvious blush on his face.

"Welcome home darling!" Both Kushina and Semi said at the same time. "Would you like some food, a bath perhaps, or. ~Both Of Us~"

Minato although embarrassed definitely knows not to turn down an invitation like this. "As much as I like to eat or soak of it, I think I'll take both of you."

This put a smile both womens faces as they each grabbed his hand and let him to the bathroom while Semiramis used her magic to make the walls soundproof.

**~Lemon alert~**

Minato was sat onto the bed with Kushina next to him kissing him on the lips. Semiramis decided to start things off with some foreplay by unzipping his pants to let out his manhood and began to cup her breast around it while moving up and down making Minato moan in kushina's mouth as Kushina began tongue kissing him.

Seeing that his manhood was getting bigger Semi decided to give him a blojob as well and took his length into her mouth. After a minute or two Minato could no longer hold in and came in Semiramis mouth. Not wanting to spell his seed the Assassin took it all in her mouth before swallowing it. Kushina look to see that is length was still extended and smirked.

"You came that much and yet you're still big." Kushina said as Minato just Shrugged his shoulders. "Good, because it's my turn now. Semi! Time to switch!"

"Of course." Semiramis moved to the bed and placed minato's head on her lap as Kushina positioned herself over his manhood and without a second thought slammed her lower lip on to it causing them both to gasp. "Ahhh! I love it when your inside me Minato!" Kushina said wasting no time in moving her hips as her breasts went up and down from the motion.

"Your always so aggressive Kushina." Minato said he began to move his hips to match his wife's rhythm. Semiramis then kissed him on the lips. He then motions for her to get on top of his face which she did. Holding her up by her thighs Minato began to lick her pussy making her moan.

Both ladys were holding hands while moaning out in ecstasy as Minato pound Kushina and licked out Semiramis. Soon they both reached their limit as they both came together as Minato released into Kushina. Both girls were now breathing hard from their orgasms. "Don't start getting tired on me now girls, I'm definitely not done yet!"

Minato position them on the bed where Kushina was laying over Semiramis with Minato positioning his manhood in front of Semiramis preparing to enter here next. "Are you ready Semi?" Minato asked.

"I'm always ready Master." Semiramis said as Minato entered her and used his left hand to finger Kushina. "I been way to long since we did this!"

"I know. You're always so tight!" Minato said increasing his rhythm. He's in exit his servant and switch to his wife while now fingering Semiramis. He kept switching back and forth between them until he finally came inside Semiramis.

They still were not done yet as Minato created one Shadow clone so he could do each girl individually. Kushina was doing a sitting position with the clone while having her breast funneled. "That right Minato! Keep funneling my breast! Squeeze them as much as you like!" Kushina screamed as Minato began pinching her nipples.

Semiramis was in a laying down position with the real Minato laying on her as she held him close as he pounded into her. "This is too much! I'm not sure how much more of this I can take!" Semiramis said feeling she was getting close to her limit. Just then she could feel a foreign energy riling up within Minato and look to see that he has entered Sage Mode. "Master? What do you think your doin-" she then found herself being lifted as she was now sitting on Minato's lap who was now trusting even harder. "No way! You would actually use Sage Mode for this!"

"You two went out of your way to pleasure me. I should do no different." Minato said taking black haired woman's lips. You can also see that the Clone have also entered Sage Mode and was now doing doggy style with Kushina.

"I'm going crazy here! I'm gonna cum!" Kushina screamed out as the clone Minato came inside her as she reached her orgasm.

"So am I! Please cum with me Master! Ahhhhh!" Semiramis screamed out as well before relaxing in the arms of her Master.

**~Lemon end~**

Minato was now laying in the bed with both women in his arms. Kushina was fast asleep however Semiramis was still awake. "Still have something on your mind Semi?"

"Kind of. Its about your encounter with Ay and Killer Bee." Semiramis said laying on Minato's chest. "Was it wise to just let them go like that?"

"We where order to retreat and regroup so it couldn't be helped. We managed to force the cloud forces back and we had just got word that the 3rd Raikage died in battle. So they'll be busy electing a new leader." Minato explained.

"No doubt it will be that musclehead, if not let it be someone with more rational thinking!" Semiramis said with a somewhat annoyed look.

Minato nervously laughed. "Ay being Raikage really does aggravate you, does it Semi."

"Killer Bee would make a better Kage then him. Despite his annoying rapping he seemed a lot more level headed." Semiramis commented although A made a some what bad impression B actually earned some of her respect.

Minato placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in close so his head leaned on hers. "Something says I better keep a close eye on you, otherwise the cloud village may have a worser enemy on their hands.

Semiramis only smiled mischievously as she placed her left hand on her master's right cheek. "Your the only person who has ever proven themselves worthy to be my master. So your the only thing that's holding me back. So relax, Ay has nothing to be scared of...for now." And with that the master and servant kissed before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Arachnid Mountain, Babylon Fortress. Nighttime**

"How Dear You Send This To Me!" We find ourselves back in the present where the the current Semiramis was yelling at a crystal ball that connected to the crystal ball in the hokage's office and she was talking to Tsunade. "Do you know what you are asking of me?!"

"I'm asking for you to stop trying to kill the Raikage!" Tsunade began. "You know that unless it's during wartime assassinating a Kage is a serious crime! Exactly what do you think you're doing attempting this?!" Tsunade demanded.

"Something that should have been done a long time ago! The cloud Village has been harassing other Villages and Nations for years. All I'm doing is putting an end to the harassment once and for all."

"By starting a war with the land of lightning! Did you really expect to get away with attempting to assassinate the cloud village's leader?!" Tsunade questioned.

"I would have if you didn't get in the way!" Semiramis said glaring at Tsunade who was surprised. "Oh yes Tsunade, I know it was you and Shizune who remove the bombs from inside Ay and his men. If you had simply stayed out of it they would have died and the cloud would have just deemed it a mission gone wrong. So believe it or not you had a hand in this!"

"That was just a business dispute. And we had no idea that our villages were becoming allies." Shizune began to explain. "We didn't want to help them at first but they were just too persistent. They challenged lady Tsunade to an arm wrestling challenge and if they won we would help."

Semiramis actually had a look of mild shock. "Are you saying Ay actually beat you at arm wrestling?"

"He used speed to beat me! If it was just strength alone I would have won and send them on their way!" Tsunade clarified. "I know you have a personal dislike towards the Raikage, but we can't have you starting a war over it."

"You think I started this? We were minding our own business until a certain incident happened 7 months ago." Semiramis said to Tsunade.

"An incident 4 months ago? What happened?" Tsunade asked.

"So he didn't bother to tell you?" Semiramis asked receiving a no the Hokage. "Heh! Figures, he never admit his own a blunders. Let's just say that a couple of Cloud Ninja came to our mine uninvited and left a very bad impression." Semiramis began.

Tsunade sigh she was not going to like this. "So how much Zol did they take?"

* * *

**Ninja District, spare rooms**

In a large Dojo like room team 11 and Team 8 (minus Hinata) were waiting for team 7. Just then the door open with Naruto coming in first with Nawaki, Sakura, and Sasuke behind him. "Hey guys, hows it going?"

"Nothing much. We found one of the prisoners and you'll never guess this, the prisoner was-" Kiba began until he was interrupted by Sasuke.

"A cloud ninja. We found one ourselves." Sasuke informed.

"You guys too?" Tenten said. "I wonder why they're here?"

"Its because they're at War with the black spiders!" Nawaki blurted out.

"Do you have to blurt stuff out like that Nowaki? Everyone can hear you just fine." Naruto said reminding them once again that he's hypersensitive.

"There at war with the cloud village?!" Lee spoke out with the others just as surprised.

"Lee!" Tenten and Neji called-out reminding Lee to keep quiet. "We're tying to have a quiet conversation here. So we got to keep it down." Tenten lectured.

"It shouldn't matter anyway." Sasuke said leading Tenten to ask why. "It seems our appointed leader here left out something very important." Sasuke said glaring at Naruto.

"And what might that be?" Kiba asked.

Before Sasuke could say Naruto spoke up. "You said quite enough Sasuke!"

"You intend to keep this from the others Naruto?" said Sasuke. "I think everyone here should know-"

"I know that Sasuke but I rather they hear it from me." Naruto said surprising everyone. "If it's information about me I should be the one to tell it not you."

"Tell us what?" Neji asked.

Naruto took a deep breath as he began to explain. "You see, during the finals of the chunin exam I found out a secret involving me and Koinzell. It turns out that me and him are half Brothers."

This made everyone in the room surprise. "Did he just say that him and Koinzell are brothers." Kiba said in shock.

"That's what he said Kiba." Shino said.

"How on earth is this possible?" Tenten said in disbelief.

"To discover that one has a sibling is truly a memorable scene. I congratulate you Naruto." Lee congratulated taking this a lot lightly then the others.

"First I lose to Koinzell and then I lose to his younger brother, kind of frustrating." Neji said to himself remembering his fight with Naruto.

"Why is everyone making such a big deal about this?" Naruto said out loud.

"Because it is! When were you going to tell us that you have a brother who was a black spider Ninja?!" Said Sakura.

I only found out during the finals of the chunin exam, also I didn't think I had to." Naruto replied.

"We're teammate! We're supposed to be honest with each other, especially when it comes to information that could affect the team!" Sakura lectured.

"That's Kinda funny Sakura given yours and Sasuke's deceit back in the forest of death is a very contradictive." Naruto countered reminding them on how they lie to him about the curse mark on Sasuke's neck. This earned him a slight glare from Sasuke.

"That was! That was a completely different thing!" Sakura protested although knew she was sounding hypocritical.

"Wait? What happened in the forest of death?" Nawaki asked.

"None of your business." Sasuke said.

_"That's definitely __contradictive!"_ thought both Naruto and Nawaki. Naruto then headed for the door. "Naruto? Where are you going?" Nawaki asked.

"Out. There are still some things I have to do so I'll see you guys in the morning." Before anyone ask him where he was going he left out.

"Well that could have gone better. Did you really have to put him in the spotlight like that Sasuke?" Kiba said.

Sasuke just scuffed and turned around to leave.

_"Sasuke really has changed over the years. What the heck happened to make him like this?"_ Nawaki said in thought.

* * *

**Outside **

Sasuke was walking about with a lot on his mind. _"Maybe I shouldn't have snapped at everybody like that. But Naruto has been keeping secrets, so I don't completely trust him. I__ don't really care about the cloud ninjas either, but I am interested in what these guys are hiding_." Just then Sasuke stopped. "Who ever you are come out."

"Not bad Sasuke not bad at all." From behind a tree the mysterious boy Nawaki saw at the gravesite came out before leaning on the tree with his arms folded.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded with his hand ready to sheath his sword.

"Whoa John Boy, I'm not here to start a fight. I'm here to pass on a message, and also a gift." The mysterious boy replied putting up his hands.

"What message?" Sasuke asked. The mysterious boy threw a card at Sasuke who caught it.

"In the cloud village there's a scroll containing a technique long since forgotten. That card will help you find it. And don't worry it's not like that curse mark Orochimaru gave you it'll all be fueled by your mental energy alone so you won't have to stop using you're Sharingan." The mysterious boy in a blink of an eye disappeared leaving Sasuke confused. "Also! I'll be expecting to get that card back!"

He looked at the card to see that it was some sort of a playing card. _"Why would he give this to me?"_

* * *

**Babylon Fortress, early morning**

Naruto was just waking up. Semiramis already had a room setup for him and was spending the night there. He got up and went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. After that was done he went out to the hallway. "How do they maneuver through this large house?"

"It gets easier with time." Flora said appearing right next to him.

"How on Earth did you just do that?" Naruto questions his enhance hearing should have been picked her up.

"I am from the ice tribe. We are capable of slowing our heart rate so even someone of your hearing wouldn't be able to pick me up so easily." Flora explained.

"You would make a very capable Ninja. Also does this ice tribe have any relation with the Yuki Clan?" Naruto asked.

"They say to be a good maid is to be a good Ninja. Also to your question I do remember hearing of such a clan but have also heard it has also gone extinct." Flora said.

"Well it's not completely extinct I have a friend name Haku who's from the clan." Naruto informed telling her about the ice Jutsu user.

Flora was actually surprised. "Really? It's good to know not all of the Yuki Clan perished during the bloodline War. Now as to why I am here, your brother wishes to see you."

"Koinzell wants to see me? Why?" Naruto asked.

"I do not know my only instructions were to bring you to him, so please follow me." Flora said motioning for Naruto to follow her.

Flora lead him to what look to be an Indore training room with Koinzell standing in the center of a training mat waiting with Felicia off to the side. He had in his hands two wooden swords and one wooden bo staff. "Morning Naruto. Did you sleep well?" Koinzell asked.

"I slept well, thanks for asking." Naruto said walking on the mat before Koinzell motion for him to take off his shoes. "So what exactly is the occasion here?" Naruto asked taking off his shoes.

"It should be obvious." Koinzell said tossing him the wooden staff. "I want to see what you're capable of. To see what all you've learned up until now. Also the bo can detach from each other."

"But you saw me at the chunin exam, you should have gotten a clear enough assomption of my skill set." Naruto explained.

"I got a clear enough assumption of your strategistic mind, but not your physical capabilities. And don't bother denying it I know when someone's holding back and conserving." Koinzell said tossing one of his wooden swords up and catching it. "I warn you now, do not hold back." With that said not a second later koinzell strike and Naruto causing him the block with the bo staff but could feel the pressure of the attack.

_"He pouring Chi into them! He isn't playing around here!"_ Naruto then infused Chi into his bo staff and twirled it around before striking koinzell from the right who blocked it with his sword.

The two brothers went back and forth with attacks with none Landing a hit which made the two sisters amazed, however they could also see Naruto breathing slightly hard while Koinzell didn't appear winded at all. _"Master is fighting a splendidly as always but his younger brother appears to be very capable himself."_ Flora analyzed as Felicia looked on with great interest.

As the sparring match heated up Naruto detached the bo staff as it became 2 long batons and held them like he does his dual swords and began swinging at koinzell who counters accordingly. Eventually with one swing of his right hand koinzell swiped both the sticks out of Naruto's hands and had his left wooden sword edged against his neck. "I guest in your vocabulary you would call this curtain, would you not."

"That last attack was so fast that I barely saw you move." Naruto said shocked until he smirked a bit. "However...Slip!"

Right On Cue Koinzell's feet began to slip only for him to placed his hand on the ground and use a trip kick on Naruto causing him to fall. Before he could recover koinzell quickly restrained him by placing Naruto on his stomach and put his hands behind his back while placing his hand over his mouth. "If your hands aren't free and your mouth is gagged you can't call out spells. True there are some Mages who can do it with just their mind and thinking alone but you're nowhere near that level." Koinzell explained holding Naruto down until he got up and released Naruto. "Also even though the slip spell is a very useful convenient spell even it can be overcomed and used against you."

"Noted." Naruto said getting back up. "You must know a thing or two about Mage craft."

"My mother taught me a thing or two, that and I also killed a few Mages in a similar situation." Koinzell said getting a nervous laughter from Naruto.

"So where's Hinata?"

"Still in the room asleep. I didn't want to wake her." Koinzell answered. "Well I can at least see that the Hayabusa ninjas trained you well. Who was your instructor?"

"Ryu." Naruto answered.

Koinzell looked slightly annoyed. "So it was Dragon boy himself, why am I not surprised."

"Why so annoyed?" Naruto asked.

"Master has faced Ryu Hayabusa a couple of times, each time Ryu treated the young master in a way that he found dissatisfying." Flora said.

"He kept treating Master like a child, and hardly took him seriously." Felicia finished.

"Really?" Naruto asked looking at koinzell who still had an annoyed face. "But technically you are a child koinzell."

"I just turned 14! I can hardly be called a child!" Koinzell protested with an embarrassed expression. Soon he realized what he did as Naruto, Felicia, and even Flora laugh at his outburst. "How annoying."

"So is there anything else you want to show me while we're here?" Naruto asked.

Koinzell smiled. "Well there are somethings I wanted to show you today."

* * *

Much later Sakura, Kiba, and Tenten were just entering the Fortress in an attempt to find Naruto and Hinata. After being allowed entrance they were being led by another maid. "This place is a lot bigger on the inside. How are we ever going to find Naruto or Hinata here?"

"The Fortress was made to be impenetrable and up until now no one has been able to break in. Something we hope will continue." The maid explained.

Just as they were passing by a few rooms. They saw Hinata leaving one of them now fully dressed. Seeing her Sakura called out to her. "Hey Hinata! Over here!"

Hinata was a bit spooked by Sakura's outburst as she turned around to see them. "Oh, good morning. How are you guys doing."

"We're doing fine, we wanted to see if you and Naruto were okay." Sakura explained as they walked towards her.

"Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?" Hinata asked.

"You weren't scared sleeping in this big house?" Ask Sakura surprised.

"No I wasn't." Hinata answered.

"Do you know where Naruto is?" Kiba asked.

"He's with his brother right now. Koinzell wanted to see him this morning." Hinata said remembering how koinzell left out the room to go see Naruto while she wanted to continue sleeping.

"Wait? You already know those two are brothers?" Tenten said originally thinking that Hinata didn't know.

"Of course. Naruto already told me." Hinata replied.

Sakura was a bit annoyed. _"He told Hinata this and yet never told me or Sasuke?_

With them finding Hinata who said was going to explore the town some more, they continue to look for Naruto eventually being told that they left out to go hang out in the village. They followed after and soon spotted them going into a arcade store before coming out.

Curious one of them went inside to find out what they brought. Tenten who went inside said that Naruto bought a deck of Yu-Gi-Oh cards something that confuse them.

They soon follow them to a secluded location where was taking out attack of Yu-Gi-Oh cards and was getting Naruto's attention. "Alright Naruto, have you ever heard of magical creature summoning?"

"Of course. It's when you summon a creature with Mana then form a contract with them so they can fight with you." Naruto answered.

"Very good. Now tell me what's your favorite Yu-Gi-Oh card?" Was Koinzell's second question.

"If I would have to pick I would say Elemental Hero flame wingman from the Yu-Gi-Oh GX serious. Which is my favorite by the way." Naruto answered taking out the card.

"Nice choice, now hand me the card and I'll show you something really amazing." Once Koinzell was given the card he focused his Mana into the card would caused it the glow. "I summon thee! Elemental Hero flame wingman!" He threw the card in the air and in the flash of light was flame wingman hovering in the air in all its Glory.

This surprised the people spying on them but not as surprised as Naruto who was mesmerised. "Oh my god! Its its! It's the actual Wingman! Please tell me this isn't an illusion!" Koinzell answered his question by having the monster attack a tree which flame wingman burned with it's Dragon hand. "It is real! How? Please tell me how you did!"

"Alright alright! Just hang on a second!" Koinzell said to an overly excited Naruto. "Its called card creature summoning. You take a card add Mana or Spirit energy to it and the creature will be summoned given form by your power. The only downside is that it's only as strong as the Mana/Spirit energy you put into it so you can't always depend on it. That being said bigger monsters such as the blue eyes Ultimate Dragon would take a lot more power to create and form."

"I want to learn this just so I can have wingman here as a summoning partner!" Naruto said excited. "But wait what about spell and trap cards? Is it possible to use them as well?"

"Yes but to an extent even some monster effects can still be active. When you give the card the Mana it needs to be summoned the card will do as it is originally designed to do. That being said you shouldn't try to summons more than one monster or you run the risk of burning out your energy so you should only do it if you have the energy to spare." Koinzell explained.

"Do other people know about this here?" Naruto asked ever so curious.

"Of course. Yu-Gi-Oh dueling is a popular game here and in the Mage District they have a class specifically dedicated to card summoning." Koinzell explained.

Now this got not only Naruto's attention but the others as well. "You mean there's a district dedicated to Mage training?"

Koinzell nodded. "Yes. My mother always wanted to open a mage Academy, she even thought of opening one in the leaf Village when she was still staying there. However it never got approved."

"Wouldn't dad have approved it?" Naruto suggested making the others wonder what he meant by that.

"He was going to but as you already know stuff happened." Koinzell replied.

"Stuff happened? What do they mean by that?" Kiba whisper to the others.

"I have no idea? This is the first time Naruto has ever mentioned his father. I didn't think he knew who his was?" Sakura said.

"Koinzell or Semiramis could have told him. By the way should we really be spying on them like this? This seems like a personal bonding moment between them." Tenten said look at them as they decided to play duel monsters.

"We're not spying. We're just looking out for Naruto." Sakura said coming up with an excuse. "I mean Naruto is acting way too relax right now."

"I thought the point of this was to see how well Naruto and Koinzell get along?" Kiba said honestly.

"Well maybe that too." Sakura admitted._ "I have to admit, those two are really acting like brothers, and it hasn't even been that __long since they met. Also Koinzell seems way less scary then usual. I guess he really does care about Naruto. Wait a minute?! Koinzell hinted the fact that he had a little brother and sister! It's obvious now that he was talking about Naruto but what about the sister part?"_ Sakura said remembering what Koinzell said at the festival.

"Hey, they're leaving." Kiba said seeing the two brothers pack up and leave. The three genin once again followed them this time too what looked to be a classy theme restaurant. Once they entered inside they saw both Naruto and Koinzell at the table eating, and to their surprise Hinata was there too.

They were about to sit somewhere far away until a waitress with blond hair and horns came to greet them. "Hello! You three must be the other people for table 3." When asked what she meant she pointed towards the table that Naruto and Koinzell were sitting at. "The older young gentleman said that three people around their age would be coming to join them."

Knowing that they were busted the three were now sitting at the same table with Naruto giving them an annoyed look. "I can't believe you guys thought you could follow me without being noticed."

"In our defense we kept at a good distance so you wouldn't hear us coming! Exactly how did you know we were following you?" Tenten asked.

"You guys were definitely at a good distance you guys even remained quiet for half the while but what you guys didn't know is that I have a good sense of smell. Maybe not at the same level as Kiba but definitely good enough to smell and recognize Sakura's favorite hair conditioner." Naruto said shocking Sakura.

"You know the scent of my hair?" Sakura asked a bit creeped out.

"You put too much in it that even I can smell it." Kiba said with akamaru parking in agreement.

"Unbelievable." Sakura replied.

"So why exactly were you guys following us?" Koinzell asked.

They were a bit nervous to say until Sakura spoke. "I wanted to apologize for Sasuke's behavior yesterday! Could you find it in your heart to forgive him for his rudeness?" Sakura said to both Naruto and koinzell.

Koinzell look at her with a raised eyebrow. "I don't know? Kind of hard to forgive a guy who sends his girlfriend to apologize for him."

This made the Pinkett blush before saying they weren't a couple. "Also, Sasuke didn't send me here, I simply came to apologize for him."

"Then it's an empty apology." Koinzell said shocking Sakura. "You shouldn't apologize for someone else's blunders especially if that person never plan to apologize."

"But that's-" Sakura about to protest until Koinzell stopped her.

"I already excused his rudeness yesterday so you don't have to worry about anything. I'm just saying don't make a habit of apologizing for someone who's not sorry." Koinzell said as the waitress came with their food.

* * *

**Ninja District**

The other Leaf Ninja were doing some obstacle courses that tabby was having her students do. The trick was they had to wear weighted wrist bands and ankle bands while crossing it. This proved easy for Lee considering he already wore weights. They then had to spar with some of her students which wasn't as easy as Sasuke was hoping for as they proved they could go toe-to-toe with him without his Sharingan which tabby told him he couldn't use.

Nawaki was sitting on a bench already exhausted until he saw serenity sitting not that far from him taking a glance at him from time to time. "Why do you keep looking over here? Is there something on my face?"

"No. I'm just curious about you is all."

"Why?" Nawaki asked confused.

"Tell me, Nowaki. Yesterday when you grabbed my arm did you feel weird in any way?" Serenity asked.

"No. I didn't feel weird at all. Although you do have a nice smooth skin." Nawaki commented unaware of Serenity's embarrassed face.

"Could you...touch my arm again?" Serenity asked.

"What?...Sure no problem." Nawaki doing it over to Serenity and lightly grabbed her arm. "How do you feel?"

"Great. Just great." Serenity said looking away smiling.

Then suddenly a whole flock of birds squawk and flew around putting every spider Ninja on guard. "What's going on?" Lee asked seeing his opponent stop to look at the birds.

"We have Intruders!" Tabby announced looking at where the birds flew from. Then out from a tree a girl with red hair and glasses wearing a black Gi showed up and walked over to Tabby. "Karin, who are the Intruders, how many are there, and what are they doing?"

"There are 8 people in the mines, they all seem to be cloud ninjas, and it appears that five of them are fighting the other three. Ka is already on her way there." Karin explained.

This left some people confused as a black spider Ninja approached. "Fighting each other? Are the three possibly Rogue ninjas?"

"That's what we're going to find out. Serenity, Suzume! Join up with Ka and capture all Intruders." Tabby ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" The girls said disembarking.

"Wait! You guys should know that one of the three people fighting the five has a monstrous amount of chakra!" Karin called out to them. From where Sasuke was standing he couldn't help but be impressed with the redheads abilities.

* * *

**Zol Mines**

The three Cloud ninjas Yugito, Samui, and Omoi were ambushed by 5 Cloud Ninja who were sent to either bring them back or kill them. Yugito tried to explain what they were doing but the five wouldn't have it and began to attack forcing them to fight. "We will never allow you traitors to Aid the enemy! To think you three would betray the cloud when is at its most dire! Have you no shame?!" The leader of the five yelled at the three.

"I'm trying to tell you that we're not betraying the cloud! We need to cooperate with the black Spider Clan, if we tell them why we need Zol I'm sure they'll let us have some instead of us risking more men in trying to steal it!" Yugito try to explain as her opponent came at her with a sword forcing her to use her extended long nails to fight back.

"We will not lower ourselves to ask that Clan for help! Not after they try to kill lord Raikage!" Another Cloud Ninja sai. As he and a second ninja were clashing swords with Samui.

"That was only because we attacted them first! The team that brought back the Zol killed innocent miners! Was that really necessary?!" Samui demanded answer not liking how they got the zol in the first place which started the conflict.

"They were ordered to bring zol back by any means necessary! We just need to keep pushing and eventually will get the upper hand on these insects!" A cloud ninja said as he and the final guy was fighting Omoi.

"We may not have that kind of time!" Omoi protested. "That storm cloud is way bigger now and it could now destroy not only the cloud Village but possibly land of lightning! The barrier Squad can't possibly hold it back forever!"

"That's why we need to do what's necessary to get the Zol!" The leader shouted as he Unleashed a powerful lightning Shockwave Jutsu that pushed back everyone except Yugito. "And you won't stop us." He then took out a strange sheet of paper.

"We're not trying to stop you! We're just trying to find another way." Yugito said. Before she could attack she felt her body freeze up as the paper with the strange markings glowed. "I can't believe the Raikage would give you that!"

"Its to guarantee that we are able to restrain you, 2 tails jinchuuriki." The leader smirked arrogantly. "We have the jinchuuriki! We don't need the other two traitors, kill them!"

"No!" Yugito protested trying to fight off the effects of the seal.

Before the cloud ninjas could proceed with the order Serenity showed up in front of the two approaching Samui, and Suzume in front of the other two heading for Omoi.

"Is this a private fight or can we join in!" Said a tan skinned woman wearing a black slender spandex outfit with some silver plates on it with the Japanese symbol for mosquito engraved on the chest area, she also appeared to have insect wings. She had short black hair with antennas coming out of her hair, and black colored eyes. She appeared right in front of the leader by growing to normal size while delivering an uppercut. "Suzume! Serenity! Take care of them quickly!"

"You got it mom!" Suzume shrunk to her hornet forum and with Breakneck speed stung and ricocheted off the first Ninja stinging him repeatedly like a swarm of bees before growing and kneeing him in the gut causing him to fall unconscious, she then pointed her index finger at the last guy and fired small concentrated Spirit energy shots at him hitting him repeatedly with a look of complete enjoyment before she finally stopped to let him fall on his back with sting marks. "How sad. you guys didn't last long at all!" Suzume said feeling unsatisfied while Omoi had a look of fright.

Serenity was being charged at by one of the cloud ninjas when she took off her gloves then grabbed his arm to Judo throw him on the ground then dodged to the left avoiding the last guy before giving him a quick peck on the cheek before tripping him on the ground. Samui was preparing to attack when they get up only to be surprised that they did not get up but instead flinch in agony holding the very areas where Serenity touched as said girl put back on her gloves.

The leader was trying to get up only to feel something sharp pressed against his neck. He looked to see Ka with a red looking blade extending out of her knuckle giving him a very intimidating smile that promised death. "Go ahead sweetie give me an excuse I definitely want to do it." Those words alone put the fear in him as he lifts his hands up to surrender. "Now that's no fun." Ka said in disappointment.

Once the five Cloud ninjas were taken away, Ka stood in front of Yugito. "Thank you for your assistance Ms, Ka. But I would ask that you not kill them and cure them of whatever toxin your group may have put in them." Yugito asked not wanting her fellow Cloud ninjas to die.

"How odd to find a rogue Ninja caring about her former comrades well-being? They definitely weren't going to show you and the kids the same kindness." Ka said recalling how they were going kill Samui and Omoi.

"I know that, but they're still our comrades and they were only following orders. Also we're not rogue ninjas." Yugito stated.

"Ok, then what are you three supposed to be then?"

"Cloud ninjas who need your help to save the land of lightning and possibly your land as well." Yugito proclaimed while taking out a message scroll.

* * *

**Back at the restaurant, evening**

After they were done eating they left the restaurant feeling satisfied. "Man! That place serves a mean T-bone steak! I'm definitely coming back here tomorrow!" Kiba stated.

"I wouldn't count on it. That restaurant only shows up in certain areas once a week. It'll be gone by tomorrow, so I would order something to go from here." Koinzell advised.

"Good call. I'll be right back!" Kiba went back into the restaurant to order himself something to go.

"How is that even possible?" Tenten asked.

"I'm not completely sure, it's a restaurant that's capable of traveling between Vail Nations. Hack, I heard there's a tea shop in the spirit world." Koinzell explained causing Tenten, Sakura, and Naruto laugh. "No I'm actually being serious here."

Just then an astral projection of Semiramis appeared in front of them. "I hate to interrupt you kids having fun but I need you all to return to your lodgings. Koinzell, Naruto. I want to see you both in the throne room in the morning." Semiramis explained just as Kiba came out.

"Is. Something the matter, mother?" Koinzell asked.

"Come to the throne room tomorrow and you'll find out." Semiramis said as her projection disappeared.

"She is definitely not in a good mood." Koinzell sighed.

"How can you tell?" Tenten asked.

"Her whole demeanor practically says it. And keeping her waiting only worsens it, so we better do as she says." Koinzell explained.

* * *

**Babylon Fortress**

They soon went their separate ways with Naruto and Hinata going back with koinzell to the confusion of Sakura as to why Hinata is going back with them.

As Hinata went to her room koinzell was walking Naruto to his. Once they said goodnight to each other Naruto went inside and soon laid on his bed while thinking about all that happened today. Just then Kurama in human form appeared right next to him. "So you finally had your chance to bond with your brother. Was it all that you hope for?"

"Believe it or not, it was way more then I hoped for. I got to train with him, learn something new from him, even played and had dinner with him. I could tell he was putting in real effort into this as well." Naruto expressed. "I wonder? when I see Kairi again I wonder if I could have the same success with her that I did with koinzell?" Naruto said as he began to drift off to sleep.

"Time will tell kit." Kurama said before looking out at the window. Just then Saoirse appeared next to him. "You sense her to don't you, Saoirse."

**"Yes your sister the two tails is hear. Why would her host come** **here?**" Saoirse wondered.

"I can make a good guess on why they're here. I feel a great tremendous source of lightning energy coming from the land of lightning." Kurama said before smirking. "It appears those three girls have finally woken up."

**Three girls? What are you talkin about Kurama? Do you know what is responsible for the chaotic weather?"** Saoirse asked.

"Saoirse, let me tell you a story about 3 powerful lightning users who became known as the goddesses of lightning. Their names being Mai, Thalia, and Yamei." Kurama said, and somewhere near the cloud Village Three mountains circling around the village began to Glow at their peaks as a giant storm cloud roared with thunder.

* * *

**End**

**And here's chapter 7! Let me know how you how you felt about the lemon scene.**

**Also that little tidbit at the end will probably leave you wondering what's going on. All I can say that the three names that Kurama mentioned are from three different sources. One is from a book, one is from a game, and the last one is from an anime. That's your hints. **

**Anyway. I'll see you all next time. Please leave reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, Warhawk Talons here bringing you chapter 8. Please continue to support the story by commenting and reviewing. Show me that you care people!**

**Disclaimer: I do not on any of the material used in the story. All source material is owned by its respective companies.**

**Tales of the Elemental Nations**

Chapter 8: From Frost to Cloud. A journey through the land of lightning.

* * *

** Babylon Fortress, the next day**

Naruto woke up and went to the throne room as his godmother requested. Naruto enter the throne room to see Semiramis, his brother Koinzell, Araya, Ka, Tsunade who was a halo projection, and the cloud Ninja Yugito. What also surprised him was Olga's aunt Theresa who spotted him. "Hey there Naruto! How have you been doing?!"

"Aunt Theresa? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I was doing a Mage lecture at the Mage District. Semi here called me over saying she needed my help with something." Theresa explained.

"Help with what?"

"The new mission you and the others are about to be assigned, Naruto." Tsunade said motioning towards the center of the room where a holographic image of the land of lightning appeared. What also appeared was a storm cloud that was generating yellow, blue, and purple lightning. "For the past year-and-a-half a mysterious storm cloud has been threatening to destroy the hidden Cloud Village. They managed to sustain it but now it's become so large that it not only threatens the cloud Village but a large half of the land of lightning and its also appears that it could continue on to hit the land of Frost as well the cloud Village lies in the centerpiece of the two countries." The storm cloud hologram grew as she explained this.

"What?!" Naruto, Koinzell, and Araya said in shock. "How could a storm cloud get that large?!" Araya asked a bit hysterical.

"I can explain that." Yugito stepped up as a picture of a cannon suddenly appeared pointing at the cloud that shrunk down back to its original size. "We at first used our chakra Cannon to try and destroy it, however it had no effect. But before the black Spider Clan settled in the land of Frost we had some Zol that we attained from this land years ago. We used it to fuel the cannon and it was able to blast away the cloud. However only temporary."

"What is Zol?" Naruto asked never hearing about it.

A hologram of a floating green Cube appeared. "Zol is a unique mineral, also called floating stones, it is made of sulfide wind which causes it to float when touched by the air. It's completely light but still durable and it can be forged to make strong but non heavy material. The land of Frost is rich with this mineral. Zol can also be used to enhance wind attacks." Ka explained.

"And since wind make a great incubator for lightning the storm would be weak against it." Naruto figure that mach out given his knowledge of wind manipulation. "So what do you mean by temporary?"

"A few months later The Cloud came back stronger than ever! We had our barrier Jutsu users sustain it or it would have caused serious damage to the Village. We already came to the conclusion that the floating stones could destroy the cloud but we didn't have any more. So as shameful as it is to admit The Raikage sent a team out to get some more." Yugito explained.

"You mean steal more." Koinzell said harshly. "Your ninjas came here unannounced and stole a week's worth of zol and left a trail of bodies. Bodies of innocent miners might I add."

"How could your Ninjas do that!" Tsunade demanded.

"The Raikage said to get the zol we needed by any means necessary! He didn't really specify the means of which to do it." Yugito spoke in defense.

"And it never crossed their minds to just ask us to lend your people Zol?" Ka countered. "Sure we may not like you guys but if something like this was threatening our land too we would have cooperated."

Yugito looked down and sighed. "The Raikage wouldn't take the chance. Given the black Spider Clans reputation and the fact that your leader and ours never liked each other, we didn't think you agree." Yugito never said it but she wasn't completely okay with some of the methods that her Village has been known to rely on. "I know the Raikage may prove and act otherwise but believe me everything he does is for the good of the land of lightning and the hidden Cloud Village."

"That still doesn't change the fact that he once sent people to kidnap one of my closest friends and then denied it!" Naruto spoke out. "And I once heard that the Kage before him tried to kidnapped my mom when she was a kid, and I'm sure that's just the tip of the iceberg. What has the the leaf done to the cloud to deserve this kind of treatment!" Naruto demanded.

Yugito could feel all eyes on her as they also wanted an answer. "...Its because we're scared." Yugito said as her response caused confusion. "There is a prophecy dating back to the reign of the first Raikage. The second Raikage discovered that the cloud Village would one day be destroyed and that there may not be a way for us to stop it. But our Village would never accept that, we would do everything in our power to change the fate of our village. The Raikages swore they would prevent this future whatever it took. Even if they made the world their enemy."

Tsunade couldn't help but look down and sigh before looking up. "My Grand uncle the Second Hokage got the same message stating the same thing that would happen to the leaf Village." Tsunade said surprising yugito. "He too wanted to prevent such a tragedy and it led him to make a decision that would prove to be his greatest mistake, just like how I know Ay is making mistakes right now."

Yugito looked down solemnly before looking up at Semiramis throne. "I know that our village has wronged you and the leaf for reasons that seemed petti, and you have every right to turn me away. But I beg you! Please help me save the land of lightning!" Yugito pleated bowing her head.

To see a cloud ninja show such humility was a great shock to the people in the room but none so then Semiramis who just looked at her with bewilderment. She took a moment to think about this as everyone waited for her answer. "You do know that your kage along with countless others may see you and your two companions as traitors even if we succeed in helping you destroy the Cloud."

"We already know that. No doubt there will be a severe punishment awaiting us when this is over." Yugito admitted. "But we're still willing to do this."

Semiramis couldn't help but chuckle at her statement which brought a look of confusion on the holder of the two tails. "You really are something my dear girl! To want to save your village even if it will deem you a traitor. I have met so few people who are willing to do this and I must say...I rather respect that."

This put a look of hope on Yugito's face. "So you will help save the cloud village?"

"No! I will help you destroy the Storm Cloud." Semiramis corrected. "It threatens my land as well, so best to take care of it now before it makes its way here. By no means am I helping Ay."

Yugito was overjoyed to hear that response. "Oh thank you so much! Lady Semiramis! I am in your debt!"

"Yes, you and your village will be in my debt. And I'm not shy about collecting what's owed to me." Semiramis said with a mischievous grin that made yugito feel a slight chill.

_"I feel bad for her right now."_ Koinzell said in thought. "So now that we got that out of the way. What exactly is the plan here? Because even if we give them the zol they need to fire the cannon the cloud will just come back stronger then ever."

"I was just fin to get to that." Yugito announced. "My tailed beasts has warned me about that. She told me that firing the cannon at the cloud would only just delay the inevitable, but she also revealed another way for us too destroy it completely."

"Your tail beast knows how to stop the cloud?" Tsunade said.

Yugito nodded. "The tailed beasts have been in this land for hundreds of years so no doubt they would know a lot of things about this world that we still do not know." She then made a shadow clone that soon began to be surrounded by blue flames. When the Flames die down a girl of cat like appearance with blue and green eyes wearing a red tank top and pants appeared before them.**(Think of Katra from the new She-Ra TV show)**

Everyone looked at the humanoid cat girl with interest not expecting to see a Biju come out. The two tails just looked at everyone that was staring at her before smiling. "I know...I'm marvelous to look at aren't I. Manatabi the two tailed cat has graced you all with her presence!"

_"Show off!"_ Kurama said appearing in his human form next to Naruto but unseen by anyone else.

"I heard that Kurama!" Manatabi yelled out. Clearly she could see him.

"Kurama?" Araya asked not understanding what the two tails meant.

"She's talking about the Nine-Tails, he's been listening in on this conversation." Naruto explained.

"Hey Manatabi, how is Gyuki?" Kurama greeted.

"Oh his doing fine, he gets along really well with his current host. And it's nice to hear from you too big brother Kurama I can feel your much more calmer these days definitely an improvement from your usual grouchy demeanor." Manatabi teased.

"And I see your still a slick tongue Hellcat. I'm surprised any jinchuriki can put up with you." Kurama commented.

"Sticks and stones fluffy. As much as I would love to continue getting under that High & Mighty fur of his I should probably tell you guys about the cloud." Manatabi walked over to the Hologram image and began to put markers at the three mountains that were surrounding the cloud Village. "The cloud is being fueled by the electrical energy radiating out of these three mountains, so no matter how much they keep blasting the cloud the three Mountains will keep charging it."

"Your saying that those three mountains created that monstrous storm cloud?" Ka asked a bit spectacle.

"She's telling the truth!" Theresa said doing something with the hologram as arrows of yellow, purple, and blue pointed from the mountains to the cloud. "The three mountains are releasing 3 different types of strong electrical energy! The yellow arrow seems to be pure mystical lightning. The purple arrow seems to be a type of artificial lightning, and the blue arrow attained a lightning source I can't identify but it's stronger then the other two. With all three of these sources it's no surprise this storm cloud is such a threat."

"What kind of mountains are those to be able to release this much electrical energy?" Koinzell wondered out loud as this was also the question everyone else wanted answered.

"They are the mountains of the three lightning goddesses." Yugito began. "Long ago there were three girls who appeared from three different worlds each one of them had great lightning abilities. During the timr the hidden Cloud Village first started we had an Oni problem. Those demons ravage the land with not enough people having the strength to stop them, but these girls did. These three formed a sister oath and fought together to rid the land of these monsters."

"Who were these sisters?" Naruto asked.

"Thalia, Mei, and Yamai." Manatabi named out. "Thalia was the youngest, and was physically the strongest. She has super strength, great reflexes, and a fighting spirit that seemed unwavering and that's not to mention her mystical lightning made her a force to be reckoned with."

"She sounds like a great warrior." Tsunade commented.

"Oh trust me she is." Manatabi replied. "The middle sister was Mei. She was the smartest and fastest of the 3. Her lightning abilities stands out more from her kenjutsu swordplay. It was believed that she came from a world of advance technology because she knew of inventions that were Way Beyond anyone's understanding, they say she was the one who built the cannon."

"Interesting!" Theresa sad feeling intrigued. "And the last one?"

"Yamai the oldest. She's the most powerful one out of three. She was able to conjure up thunderstorms, hurricanes, typhoons, even hail storms. Her power was literally the weather itself." Manatabi explained.

"So she was basically Storm from the X-Men." Naruto said getting a nod from the two tails. "So what exactly happened to these sisters, and what does it have to do with the three mountains?"

"Yamai happened. Something happened to her that made her go berserk and lose control of her powers, leaving to the other sisters to fight her." Yugito explained. "Their battle shook the very country itself as the battlefield roared with thunder and the land burned due to lightning strikes. Mei eventually had no choice but to use a device she created to seal away Yamai into a mountain. The seal wouldn't be able to hold her forever so she and Thalia sealed themselves In the two other mountains that connected to Yamai's. It why the storm increased it draws energy from the three mountains. Before she went into a deep sleep Mei instructed the leader of that land mass to unseal them once the storm completely ceased believing that they're older sister would be completely calmed. However...when the storm finally faded the-"

"They decided to not unseal them." Semiramis finished her sentence receiving a nod. "Let me guess. They were so fearful of Yamai going berserk again they figured it was best to keep her sealed away where her power wouldn't endanger the land again."

"Yes. As much as it pained the 1st Raikage who was the only one who knew of the request, he did not keep his promise. He told everyone that the two sisters decided to seal Yamai away forever and that it was their job to keep their chambers sealed and undisturbed. So for Generations the cloud Village that is in the center of those 3 mountains guarding them under the impression they were fulfilling the Two Sisters wishes." Yugito finished.

"Ok now that is definitely a dick move on the Raikage's part. He really just betrayed them just like that?" Naruto said in frustration. After everything to Three Sisters did for the land of lightning they were betrayed in the end.

"As shameful as it is, yes. It's only because of Manatabi here and the eight tails that I know of what is really going on." Yugito motion towards her tail beast.

"Yamai and the sisters have finally woken up from within their seals, and those girls are very angry right now!" Manatabi revealed. "My guess is that the sisters are trying to punish the cloud for their betrayal and maybe threatening them to unseal them or risk death."

"That's quite a lot to take in." Tsunade lowered her head to sigh. "So now that we know what's going on, what's the plan?"

* * *

**Later that night at the ninja District.**

Naruto, Koinzell, and Araya went to tell the others about their new mission. Most of them were shocked, especially when they brought over Samui and Omoi.

"So let me get this straight. There's a giant storm cloud threatening destroy the hidden Cloud Village and the fifth Hokage wants us to help stop it?" Kiba refreshed receiving a nod from Naruto. "Is she serious?!"

"Why on Earth would we want to help these guys after everything they've done to our village?!" Tenten snapped pointing at the two cloud ninjas.

"Because This Cloud doesn't just threaten their Village, it threatens their entire country and could possibly threaten ours considering our land is neighbor to them." Koinzell pointed out.

"So figuratively speaking we don't really have any other choice but to help them." Naruto spoke up. "Look I know helping the cloud Village doesn't sit well with most of you, but we're talking about an entire country. Surely we can't condemn one country to death because of one Village's mistakes."

They all took a moment to think about this especially Neji and Hinata considering their family was wronged the most by the hidden Cloud Village. "I think we should help them." Hinata spoke out surprising her cousin and teammates. "I admit, I...do not like the Cloud Village. But Naruto's right, the land of lightning shouldn't have to be destroyed like that."

Kiba and Shino looked at her before looking at each other then smiled. "Well in times like this we just got to be the better people here. So I'm all in for it."

"I've always been curious of what the land of lightning was like." Shino expressed.

"It would be unyouthful to refuse to offer Aid if its to a country that desperately needs it!" Lee proclaimed.

"I actually agree with you this time Lee." Tenten said before looking at Neji. "What about you Neji?"

"Just like Hinata I have no like for the hidden cloud. But considering it threatens more than just them is enough for me to want to help. So I'll tolerate those two." Neji replied.

Naruto actually sighed in relief before turning to his team. "And you guys?"

"I'm going." Sasuke said actually surprising Naruto figuring he wouldn't so willingly help the cloud Village.

"You know you can count me in. I always wanted to see the hidden Cloud Village." Nawaki said giving a thumbs up.

"If this is a mission from lady Tsunade then I'll do my best on this mission!" Sakura said determined.

"Well now that we got that out of the way. Exactly what's the plan?" Suzume asked.

"The plan is, we're going to release the lightning sisters from their mountains." Naruto began using projection Magic to show the map of the land of lightning with certain landmarks highlighted. "The three mountains circle around the cloud Village with the storm mostly occupying the third Mountain on the back side, and causing harsh winds to the other mountains. The two other mountains to its left and right are giving off electrical currents that are feeding it power. Which means Yamai is drawing power from her sister's seals. For us to unseal the two sisters we first need to use the storm Cannon to neutralize the cloud which will get rid of the harsh winds giving us the opportunity to go in."

"Why can't they just do it themselves." Neji implied. "We can just give them what they need for the cannon and they could go unseal the sisters."

Samui spoke next. "No one would do it. Yugito already tried to convince lord Raikage and the council to try and cooperate, but the mountains are sacred ground that people are forbidden to enter. They wouldn't so easily break tradition like that._ E__specially if the warning is coming from a tail beast."_

"And you are?" Sasuke said.

"Desperate times call for drastic measures, and we have about a week left before the seal holding the storm cloud completely breaks." Omoi explained.

Naruto coughed a bit wanting to get everyone's attention. "If I may continue. According to Manatabi will need two relics to enter the tomb and unseal the sisters with. We already have one while the other one is in a museum in Voltage City which is 1 of the 2 modern cities in the land of lightning." It was heavily implied that the land of lightning had two modern cities, voltage City and storm City.

On cue Omoi took out what looked to be a high-tech katana sword that looks as if it hasn't been touched in a long time but still looked as if it was brand new. Tenten took a closer look at it. "This is a relic? It looks completely brand new and highly sophisticated. No way something like this could have existed decades ago."

"Mei was said to be from a world of great advancement. Not to mention she was a genius, and was able to upgrade to improve it." Omoi explained before putting it away.

"And the other relic?" Was Tenten's next question.

"Thalia's Shield. They say it was a gift from her father which helped her control her overwhelming power, and it was rumored that it had the ability to change its form." Samui describe.

"We're going to split up into two teams. One led by me and the other by Koinzell." Naruto began. "My team is going to voltage City to get the shield and meet at the mountain at the right side of the cloud village. That mountain is Thalia's."

"The team I'm leading is going straight for the cannon that is on a hillside leading up to Mei's mountain. Will be going by boat to avoid detection and it'll be our job to fire the Canon so that Naruto's team can reach their destination."

"We're not going to try and Infiltrate The Cloud Village?" Sasuke asked.

"We don't want to draw any unnecessary attention to ourselves. Only the location of the cannon and the two mountains are the only destination we need to focus on." Koinzell said drawing a line from the right Edge of the land of Frost curving around the water until it reached one of the edges of the land of lightning. "Once we reach the docking area we will go up the mountain from the opposite side that way we can avoid fighting any Cloud ninjas."

"You said we were going to get the shield, are you saying we're going to steal it?" Lee asked.

"Yes and at the same time no." Naruto responded before showing an image of The Shield**(The C****ounter Shield from Kingdom Hearts 3)** "We're going sneak in and swap out the shield for a replica Shield that I'm having someone make for us. They said they would have a ready by the time we make it to the city. This will be a delicate side mission as we have to guarantee that there are no signs of breaking and entering."

"I don't get it? Why don't we just steal the shield?" Nawaki brought up.

Because that will put the whole mission in jeopardy." Samui answered. "If The Shield goes missing the cloud Village will suspect what we're doing. We're trying to do this covertly as possible."

"But wouldn't they figure it out after we fire the cannon at the storm cloud?" Sakura pointed out.

"Lady Semiramis and Aunt Theresa are planning a distraction attack that will draw a way a large amount of cloud ninjas. That should give us time to fire the cannon and make it to the tombs before the cloud ninjas or even the Raikage realize what our true intentions are." Naruto assured her. "We're also hoping that once the mission is complete the cloud will cease hostility and will let us leave in peace."

"They'll have to. Considering this will save our Village and Country, Lord Ay will be grateful. A bit sour about it, but graceful all the same." Samui reassured. "Now all we have to do is decide who is on whose team."

* * *

**The next day, land of Frost shipping docks. Sea team**

Koinzell's team consisted of Hinata, Araya, Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, Kiba, and Omoi. They were loading up on what seemed to be an old old-fashioned Brigid boat Araya called the Dread Arachne. It was mostly black with some purple on the ridges, white sales that were originally black flags with the black Spider Insignia on it. It also had a ram designed to look like a gargoyle.

"So is everyone ready?" Koinzell asked everyone. Everyone nodded. "Okay! Everyone to their station we're leaving right away and should be at our destination in three days."

"But it's only us 8 on the ship. We'll need a bigger crew to help steer the ship." Sasuke brought up.

"We don't need one. Despite its appearance this boat boat propellers, so all we need is to just steer the ship with the wheel." Koinzell informed before turning to Araya. "Araya, you're my Quartermaster, Hinata, I want you on the Crow's Nest."

"Sure. I'll have your back." Araya said.

"Of course. I'll keep a lookout for anything suspicious." Hinata said going up to the Crow's Nest.

"Omoi, your our guide. You're responsible for setting our course." Koinzell looked at Omoi.

"Wait what?! Are you sure a job that important should be given to me?" Omoi said feeling unsure.

"Your the only person here who actually knows the area we are heading to, so you're the only one that could fill that role. So get a grip!" Koinzell said getting a yes sir from a slightly frightened Omoi. "The rest of you can stay out here or go below deck and prepare for anything." Koinzell said heading for the steering wheel with Araya and Omoi following him.

"I can't believe we have to take orders from him throughout this voyage and mission." Sasuke said complaining slightly.

"Its not all bad, Sasuke. Unlike Naruto's group will be able to just take it easy until we reach our destination." Sakura expressed.

"Sounds boring to me. The others at least get to travel through the land of lightning seeing the sights while we have to see it from the sea." Kiba complained wondering how he and akamaru got stuck in this group.

Tenten sighed. "Did you two forget that we're on an important mission, not on a vacation. Besides we're supposed to be a cargo ship that way we don't attract attention while Naruto's team masquerade as tourist. Part of me is actually more worried about Lee. He tends to stick out more than he should."

"Well Naruto wanted him on his team so no doubt he has use of Lee's skills. A part of me is surprised that he didn't want Hinata to go with him? It would have helped their relationship developed." Sakura said before she felt the boat begin to move.

As they began their departure Sasuke went down deck and pulled out the card that the mysterious boy gave him._ "One way or another I'll have to find a way to get inside the cloud Village to use the card. If that kid was telling the truth then this could make me powerful enough to have a chance a killing Itachi."_

As the boat was drifting off to Sea there was a small Schooner boat that was observing them from a distance. On that boat was someone with a metal mask with goggles. "Looks like it's time to test my upgrades. Lookout Sasuke I'm coming for you." Said a muzzle voice

* * *

**Land of Frost, underground tunnel. Land team.**

Naruto's group consisted of Nawaki, Neji, Samui, Lee, Serenity, Shino, and Suzume. They were taking an underground tunnel that the black spiders have been using to go back and forth from frost to lightning without being detected something that Samui was definitely surprised to discover.

"So your people have been using these tunnels to infiltrate the land of lightning undetected? So uncool." Samui said.

"What? You expect us to just come through the Border?" Suzume said leading them through the dark tunnel in her Hornet form that glowed lighting their way. _"Good thing this is one of three secret passageways leading the land of lightning and she doesn't need to know that."_

"So what the plan when we reach Voltage City?" Nawaki asked.

"First we make ourselves look more civilian kid like, then we find a place to stay, then we scope out the museum. That will be Samui and Neji's job." Naruto explained.

"I have to stake out the museum with her?" Neji said looking at the blond cloud kunoichi.

"Samui gave Neji a somewhat offended look. "You got a problem with that?"

"Perhaps. Why exactly do I have to be paired with her?" Neji asked.

Naruto turned around to look at them both. "Samui actual knows the city and has been to the museum before, you'll be using your Byakugan to scope out the place as she shows you around. So can you guys at least try to get along?"

"I'll try." Both Neji and Samui said in union.

"See! You both are already synchronizing with each other." Naruto said getting a slight glare from the two. "So exactly how long until we reach the exit, Suzume?"

"Very soon and the city won't be that far afterwards." Suzume replied.

* * *

**Voltage city**

After a few minutes of walking they finally made it to the exit and from there made their way to Voltage City which is somewhat similar to Ember City except there were more modern day appliances. "My gash! This looks more like a city from the UN Nations. How is this possible?" Asked a shock Lee.

"We specialize in lightning so we pretty much have self-sustaining power source of electricity which helped make our cities more similar to Modern society. And as we said before Mei helped a great deal in making this possible. While we're on that matter you should know that Voltage City was built way before the Vale War." Samui explained now wearing a hooded cloak to hide her identity.

"So I see." Shino said looking at the scenery.

"I have to say that is fascinating." Neji admitted.

"I barely understand the new stuff in the leaf Village and much harder in Ember City. But this place is just overwhelming." Nawaki said looking at the city.

"If you're worried Nowaki, I could stay with you and help you adjust." Serenity suggested blushing slightly.

"Geez thanks, Serenity. I would definitely like that." Nawaki said in gratitude.

* * *

Neji and Samui separated from the group to do their recon mission. Samui was was now wearing a yellow shirt with a gray jacket and matching ankle skirt while also changing her hair navy blue when a quick transformation Jutsu. She was holding onto neji's shoulder as he was wearing a teal short sleeve Chinese shirt and black pants, he also wore shades to hide his Byakugan and was pretending to be blind. Neji was using his Byakugan through his glasses and was observing the museum while Samui lead him around. Soon they reached the exhibit of Natural History and there stood on the wall in a glass exhibit with other weapons was The Shield of Thalia. "I must say. It doesn't really look like a very capable Shield." Neji said touching one of the lens of his glasses.

Samui gave him an annoyed look. "Not cool man. This Shield belonged to one of the strongest Warriors in the land of Lightning's history. You could fight an army with it if you knew how use it right."

"A Shield is made for defense and is hardly used for offense. So forgive me if I'm not convinced just from appearance and stories aloud." Neji said.

"Then clearly you've never read a Captain America comic book." Samui countered.

Neji couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "You actually read those colorful picture books about heroes in colorful spandex? Now that's uncool, Ow!"

Samui kicked Neji on the back of his foot. "That's for mocking me with my favorite word and insulting one of my hobbies."

"My, Lover's quarrel. You two should do that outside otherwise they may kick you out." the two disguised ninjas turn their head to see a girl around the height of Naruto and Nowaki. She had long Scarlet hair with crimson eyes, wearing a leather trench coat with short pants jeans and black stockings and a cowgirl hat.

"Excuse me but we are not lovers. She's just leading me around given the fact that I'm blind." Neji proclaimed.

"Also we weren't fighting. We were just having a discussion about one of the weapons in the case." Samui added.

"Then excuse me for my assumption. Are you two tourist?" The Scarlet haired girl asked.

"You can say that. We heard so much about this Museum that we needed to check it out." Samui said trying to play at being a tourist.

"Well I can't say I blame you. Given the strange weather that been happening lately best to see this place before it gets any worse. By the way, my name is Kouka." The girl introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Ms Kouka. Are you here with someone or are you by yourself?" Neji asked.

"By myself, but I'm also waiting to meet up with a boy later on." Kouka replied.

"Oh? Is he your boyfriend perhaps?" Samui asked.

"No, although I definitely wouldn't mind if we had a thing like that going." Kouka expressed with a blushing smile.

"You must really like him then." Samui continue to talk while Neji kept looking at the exhibits.

"I most sincerely do! I even remember the day I fell for him." Kouka began. "I didn't think much of him at first. But once I saw his blue eyes that seemed to just put a chill down your spine I couldn't help but take an interest in him."

"Does he feel the same way?"

Kouka sighed. "Not really. I don't think I made any real memorable impression the few times he saw me. So chances are he may not even remember me."

"I'm sure it'll work out. I mean he is meeting you here." Samui said trying to be encouraging.

"Well he doesn't know I'm here actually. I just got a hint that he'll show up and I'm hoping to make a better impression this time." Kouka said.

"Oh! So you're doing a little sneak attack. Well good luck with that." Samui said before putting her farewell.

"Thank you! And hope to see you again soon, Samui." Kouka said turning to leave.

Caught off guard by someone mentioning her name, Samui turned around only to see the mysterious girl gone from sight.

* * *

Near the train station Naruto was at an arcade playing a boat racing game and was right now in the league. Then out of nowhere a second boat pass by him and saw next to his screen was the player two screen. "Cheap shot Marie." Naruto said turning to see Marie occupying the other chair.

"What can I say. I've always been better at racing games." Marie said keeping the lead. "So how's Myucel?"

"She's grate. She's in the land of hot water taking a vacation with Kim and Ayane. So how are you and the gang back home?" Naruto answered and asked.

"They're doing fine, so is chaldea. However...my family's old company, Animuspear Industries has changed its name to Mega Corp and fired almost every employee including some of the board directors that helped with the takeover."

"Now that's strange? Have they tried to come after chaldea?" Naruto asked.

"A women from there came and tried to from a partnership but Leona and I turned her down. That's not the same company my father once owned." Marie stated as her boat crossed the finish line.

"Good call. Chances are if that companies bad news you and chaldea won't be accountable for anything they do." Naruto said as he and Marie walked outside and went to a more private area. "So, did you finish the shield?"

Olga responded by taking something out of her pocket which was a small Shield that fit in the palm of her hand. "It wasn't hard making a replica but it would have been difficult gaining here without people being suspicious, so Dr Paden shrunk it down in advance. I'll tell you now that shield is strong but it's not Unbreakable and you told me that the real shield you're trying to swipe is known to be Unbreakable." Marie said giving the shield to Naruto.

"So just make sure that it doesn't get scade? That should be easy enough. So do plan to stay a while, or are you going to head back home?" Naruto asked.

"Actually I'm going to go see aunt Theresa for something she wanted to teach me. So I'm going to the land of frost." Olga replied. "Also mom and Leona refuse to let me continue running Apollo Island until I take some time off. Would you believe they're asking me to take two weeks off?" Olga complained.

"Hey, your lucky. I usually only get 2 or 3 days off." Naruto said. "So what are you going to do with your vacation time?"

"I have a few ideas in mind. But for now it's still up for debate." Olga replied before looking away with a slight blush. "But just a heads up, don't be surprised if I suddenly drop in."

* * *

**Later that night, Motel**

Once Neji and Samui came back from their recon mission and Naruto got the shield from Marie. Naruto finally explained the details of the heist. "So to point out how this is going to go down this mission will be depending on Suzume and Shino. Considering you two can shrink you both can get in and out undetected." Naruto had a map laid out of the museum thanks to Neji and had a picture of the shield in a large glass case. "Suzume well blast a small hole for Shino to fit into and once Shino is in he will shrink the shield down and then replace it with our replica shield." Naruto explained getting a nod from the to bug users. "Me, and Lee will be around the perimeter watching for anything suspicious. I'll be on the left while Lee well be on the right of the building. You have the stealth suit I told you to wear, Lee?"

"Yes. Although it is not green I know it is necessary for the mission." Lee responded.

"Wait? What about the rest of us?" Nawaki asked referring to himself and the others.

"We don't need everyone to go, it could draw suspicion. Also it should be no surprise if the building has chakra scanners activated when closed off so Neji's Byakugan won't be able to see into the building." Naruto said. "Besides, I need you guys to walk around the city and gather any information regarding the cloud Village and the storm cloud. It doesn't matter if it's big or small any information helps." Naruto explained.

Nawaki couldn't help but groan in disappointment. _"A cool heist mission and I'm stuck on lame info Gathering! Man I bet Sakura and Sasuke are having more excitement than me right now."_

"Alright team. The mission begins at night so let's turn in and get some rest and then start the mission." Naruto instructed getting a 'Hi' from everyone.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Sea team.**

Sakura wasn't feeling very sleepy as she was laying on her bunk bed in the girls cabin with Tenten already asleep on the top bunk. She still couldn't believe that her B rank mission of diplomacy turn into an A rank covert ops mission. She wasn't sure she was ready for something like this considering they're going in deep into enemy territory. She is at least happy that she's on Sasuke's team knowing he'll be able to help her if things get too rough. But she also noticed that he has been acting weird just recently and hope it's not the curse mark acting up again. She turned her head to see that Hinata's bunk was empty.

"Where's Hinata?" Sakura wondered out loud. She got up and decided to go look for the hyuga heiress. As she was heading up deck she could hear the faint sounds of shooting. Once she made it up top deck she saw from a distance Hinata firing a weird gun attached to one of the sides of the boat small ice glacier, but to her shock Koinzell was behind her with his arms leading her arms. _"Huh? What's going on here?"_

"Not bad Hinata. You really know how to handle firearms." Koinzell complemented.

"I can't say I'm proud of it. I don't really like guns." Hinata admitted. "What's this thing called again?"

"A pickle gun. It's like a gatling-gun, but smaller. It's not very good for long-range but from close to midrange it can do serious damage. Suzume loves using this thing." Koinzell explained.

"Really? She must like shooting down glaciers." Hinata assume.

"Yeah, sure...let's go with that." Koinzell said with a nervous sweat drop. Suzume does like shooting the pickle gun but instead of glaciers she likes shooting it at people. Koinzell even have thoughts about a chubby Suzume firing the miniature Gatling gun at enemy Pirates. "So. Are you worried?"

"About going to an area close to the cloud village? A little bit. My clan holds resentment for what it did eight years ago, and yet me and Neji are helping it, and when I said I didn't like the cloud Village I was putting it mildly because I actually... I know what I'm doing is the right thing but I don't feel happy about this." Hinata admitted. "I feel like a bad person right now."

"For what? Your victim. They tried to kidnap you twice already. If you have resentment towards them then no one can really blame you." Koinzell said removing his arms from Hinata's hands and began hugging her from behind while putting his head on her shoulder.

"Its not resentment I feel. At least not to Omoi and Samui. It's more towards the Raikage, after all he was the one that ordered it the rest were just following his orders." Hinata corrected. "Exactly why are you okay with helping them?"

"Don't get me wrong. I don't really care what happens to the cloud Village, I only care that it threatens the land of Frost." Koinzell said honestly. "But...If it wasn't threatening my Village I would do it for Yugito. See went through all this trouble to come receive help from my mother and now will most likely be seen as a criminal, and she did it all for the sake of the cloud Village. I can't really turn someone like that down." Koinzell said letting go of Hinata to stand next to her while having his back towards the railing.

"You really can be a good person, Koinzell." Hinata said with a smile.

However she receive a slight glare from Koinzell. "Don't go comparing me to one of those heroic types. Like I said I'm only doing this out of respect for another person not because I care." Koinzell proclaimed. "You shouldn't forget that we were literally plotting to kill the Raikage and probably would have destroyed the village ourselves had those three not came to ask for help."

"Would you really be okay with doing those things? I mean, isn't your clan trying to change its ways?" Hinata asked.

Koinzell gave her a dark smile. "Oh Hinata. We did change our ways. Back then the black spiders only did criminal Acts which caused the world to think that we're evil. But now that my mom's in charge we can now go back to being what a ninja is. Neither hero or villain just ninjas doing what's best for their people."

"What do mean by that?" Hinata said not the least intimidated. "Don't you want be seen as a hero?"

"There is an obvious line between hero and Ninja." Koinzell began. "A hero is someone who tries to do good all the time and tries to live up to everyone's expectations of being someone who fights for truth, justice, and freedom. But then there's the problem, considering you have to be the example of those things you are limited to how you must do your job and people will constantly judge you on your actions like if you kill or steal even if it's for a good cause. And not to mention you don't get paid for it and it sometimes makes your personal life hard."

"But some Heroes actually do make it work somehow." Hinata mentioned.

"Yeah, if you're a millionaire who can fund your hero activities and personal life. But other than that you'll be struggling to keep both world's afloat." Koinzell explained. "Ninja however are different. They're hardly ever in the public eye, they don't live by the heroes expectation thing. They do what they have to do to complete what they set out to do. And." Koinzell put his hands around Hinata's waist. "They can get paid for it and have a stable personal life. Now doesn't that sound better?"

"Maybe. But aren't you worried what other people would think of you?" Hinata asked.

"I care more about what my family and Clan thinks of me then a bunch of random people. But, I also care what you think of me Hinata." Koinzell replied.

Hinata put her hand on the left side of Koinzell's face. "Well I think your good person at heart even if you don't admitted or if people think otherwise." Hinata said giving koinzell a loving smile.

Koinzell just looked at her before he chuckle a bit. "Your such a baby." Before Hinata could protest to that statement koinzell gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "But your my baby. I think it's about time you went to bed I have to set the ship on autopilot." Koinzell said saying goodnight to Hinata.

"Good night Koinzell." Hinata said as she headed down deck. Once she made it to the girls cabin she saw Tenten and Sakura fast asleep and went to lay down on her bunk and gently fell asleep.

Sakura laid up to look at Hinata with a questionable look that soon turned to one of disappointment and betrayal before laying back down._ "How could you give up on Naruto, Hinata!? I I was rooting for you __two.."_

* * *

**End**

**And here's chapter 8! We're now at the halfway point of this Ark as our two teams make their way to the land of lightning. What challenge awaits them? That is for next time as things will heat up as they will encounter two people who they thought they would never see again.**

**As for the Zol is that the cloud Village is after, I got the idea from Golden Sun Dark Dawn just one of the things to give me in****piration. And you can help give me inspiration to by throwing some ideas too. Just make sure they're not just random stuff really think on them. **

**Anyway. I'll see you all next time. Please leave reviews! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Warhawk talons here bringing you chapter 9. We are halfway done with the Spider vs Cloud Ark and will start the next Ark which is Desert Blaze. Please continue to support the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material used in the story. All Source material is owned by its respective companies.**

**Tales of The Elemental Nations **

Chapter 9: A familiar sound from the past!

* * *

**Voltage City; Museum, Night **

It was quite in the museum with barely anyone making a sound. The only sound that could be heard were the sounds of buzzing that was coming through the air vents as Shino and Suzume in there shrunken forms exit event and flew around the museum. "I don't know why, but a museum at night just seems a bit creepy." Suzume said looking around the museum.

"Its probably because the Darkness and quietness brings an ominous feel to the area. Like if you stay in one place for too long something is bound to jump out at you." Shino said flying on one of his beetles.

"Thanks Shino, I feel so much better now." Suzume said sounding sarcastic as they flew past the sculpture exhibit found the artifact weapons exhibit. They easily spotted The Shield that was still in its glass case. "And there it is." Suzume tried blasting the glass only to see that it was struggling to cut through it. "This glass is made out of stuff this might take a minute or two, any more force and I could end up destroying it and setting off an alarm."

"Take your time. We're not in any rush." Shino said before noticing something out of the ordinary. They have yet to see a single guard on patrol. Just then he saw what look to be a guard but was wearing what looked to be a tactical black suit, a black helmet that looks similar to a motorcycle helmet with a weird looking Black Rifle with red streaks._ "He looks a bit overdressed to be a museum __guard."_

The guard put his gloved hand on the side of his helmet. "This area is all clear ma'am no strays, returning to the auction room."

_"Strays? What does he mean by that? What's going on in the auction room?"_ Shino wondered as he decided to follow him. "Suzume, I'll be right back. There's something I want to check out."

"Okay. Just don't be gone long." Suzume said still trying to cut a hole in the glass.

Shino followed the suspicious figure to the auction room to find something very surprising. There were more of them while there were guards some regular and some Cloud ninjas tied up along with some regular people no doubt here for the late-night auction. What was most surprising was the person calling the shots Kouka who was wearing a slim tactical suit with long sleeves that led to fingerless gloves with her pants only reaching her upper thighs and had black stockings. She had her hair tide in twintails and was wearing bell-like earrings, She was now carrying what looked to be a giant black gunblade that she seemed to wield with ease as she addressed the hostages.

"Sorry for the hold up everyone, just had to make sure we got you all in one place. You see we have confirmation that a giant storm is coming and will most likely pass through here after destroying the hidden Cloud Village. And since all these exhibits has price list antiques, art, and whatnot. It would be a shame if all of them word to suddenly get destroyed!" Kouka said in mock worry. "So we're going to take all this stuff off your hands and bring them to a new and safer location. So we appreciate your cooperation."

Shino was listening in on this while also broadcasting this to his teammates.

"You lousy dirty thieves! We'll never let you rob our Museum!" A cloud ninja said managing to cut him and his allies free. There were six Cloud ninja in total that made their way to attack Kouka who addressed her men to stand down implying she could handle this. The first Cloud ninja try to jump her only to get kneed in the gut she then grab him by the throat and threw him into another Cloud Ninja as they both impacted the wall.

The third Cloud ninja did some hand signs and Unleashed a Shockwave Jutsu which Kouka didn't bother to dodge. The lightning didn't seem to have any effect on her and when she raised her right hand at him White Lightning shot from her hand and electrocuted the unsuspecting cloud jonin. Two of the remaining three charged lightning into their swords and tried to strike from above only for the her to block with her massive sword which caused their swords to break and she followed up with a swing of her sword through the blunt side sending them both plummeting to a statue destroying it and became unconscious.

The last guy went to create distance and did multiple hand signs. "Lightning style: Thunderclap Jutsu-" before he could finish his sentence Kouka appeared in front of him with great speed before push kicking him towards the wall with great force.

With the ninjas disposed of Kouka turned her attention back to the hostages. "Well that contribute little to nothing. But as I was saying we appreciate your cooperation, and my men will now bring you to the cellar downstairs. No heroics people! You saw what happened to them." Kouka said as the hostages were being moved. "The rest of you get grabbing. I already shut down the alarm so no one's coming." Just then the lights turned off causing the guards to lift up their rifles ready for anything that could pop out. "Relaxes that was me. I've lockdown to the building so no one can get in or out. All of you spread out and start looting to your heart's content! There's something in the science exhibit I need to get." Kouka said leaving the room.

The guards were spreading out some leaving the room leaving only five in the auction room. It was quiet until Lee wearing a black variation of his jumpsuit and a lower mouth mask jump from the ceiling and pounced on one of the guards knocking him out. This alerted the other soldiers as they began firing at Lee who used his speed and the Shadows to his advantage and delivered a leaf hurricane to two guards before jumping backwards to avoid a guard running at him with a knife. Lee then took out some nunchucks and began twirling them around before speeding behind the unsuspecting guard and hit him hard in the face before following up with a backhand foot to the stomach with Lee putting his hands on the ground for extra momentum. The last guy tried to shoot Lee from behind but Neji appeared behind him and gentle fist him in the gut.

"You got here faster than expected Neji." Said Lee.

"We weren't that far from the area and when she mentioned that she turned off the alarm we rushed in as quickly as possible." Neji said as the rest of the team came in all wearing black stealth suits.

"This certainly wasn't part of the plan." Suzume complained before taking out the miniature Shield. "But on the Brightside we got the shield

"Well that solves our Heist problem but now we have a bigger problem." Samui said disappointed.

"Yes, we are now trapped in this Museum, and we have a hostage situation as well." Serenity said motioning toward the unconscious guards.

"Well this operation went South faster then my sister when she's gambling!" Nawaki said.

"Alright, everyone just calm down. We just need to disable the lock down then we'll be able to get out of here." Shino said.

"Shino's right, we succeeded in getting the shield without anyone being suspicious, so that's a win for us. But with this place on lockdown and the alarm disable we got to be the ones to say these people." Naruto said. "I'm also curious of who that girl was?"

"Her name was Kouka. Me and Neji saw her earlier when we were scouting out the place. I guess she was doing the same thing." Samui explained. "But now that I think about it, she called me by name and I didn't even introduce myself."

"She mentioned going to the science exhibit." Neji said remembering what the Scarlet haired girl said before she left. "Why would she go there?"

Samui gasp as something came to mind. "That exhibit is where Mei's old inventions are showcased. In their present state they aren't workable but if worked on by a skilled scientist they will be."

"Then we gotta move fast." Naruto said getting everyone's attention. "Shino, Suzume. You two we'll go and free the hostages. Also try to remain inconspicuous."

"Sure." Shino replied.

"Right!" Said Suzume.

"Neji. You, Nowaki, and Serenity are going after the those soldiers. They don't know that we're here so you three have the element of surprise." Naruto continued.

"That shouldn't be difficult. I assume and you and the rest are going after Kouka?" Neji inquire.

Naruto nodded "You guessed right. She's the one who initiated the lockdown so we need her to shut it down. That and to stop her from taking away something that could be very dangerous." Naruto said as they all separated.

* * *

Shino and Suzume in small form followed the soldiers to the seller where they were forcing the hostages to go in and close the door behind with one of them going inside to watch them.

Shino looked at the first guy before turning to his girlfriend. "I'll go high you go low."

"I have wing, why do I go low?" Suzume said confused.

"You'll see." Shino said as his beetle brought him closer to his face before he grew back to normal size and front flipped over his head and grabbed him in a guillotine choke and was about to send him falling backwards until he shrunk down again. Suzume now understanding quickly flew behind him while he was in mid-fall grew back to normal size and Unleashed her sting black pushing him towards another guard before shrinking back.

The remaining 4 soldiers were surprised and had their guns at the ready as they spread out in groups of two.

"Just when I thought this would be an easy gig crap like this happens." 1 soldier in particular said until he found his rifle getting weighed down and was soon uppercutted by Shino who followed up by kicking his partner in the stomach. Knowing that they could get up Shino made one of his bugs grow to the size of a rhinoceros making the soldiers cower in the corner unaware of Shino's other insects crawling on them.

The last two were about to blast at Shino but was stopped by Suzume who grew back to normal size kicked one of them in the knee before shrinking and speed sting his partner in the shoulder before growing once again to land and sting the previous guy's back rendering him unconscious. "That should take care of them." Suzume said looking at the guy that she stung who held his wound, falling on his knees he asked what she did to him. "Inject you with my poison. See I have Venom in my body that I could use either Chi, Yi, or Qi to manipulate in various ways and transfer it into my opponents. Unfortunately for you I was using one of the deadly ones."

"You can't be human!" The man said scared.

"I'm not completely human, as my mom is what you call a Night Stalker a more hybrid form of a Yokai and human while my father's is a human." Suzume explained looking down on the poisoned Soldier as he succumbs to the poison. She turned to see Shino shrink his Beetle back to small size as the soldiers were now unconscious. "That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Not very capable soldiers are they?" Suzume said.

"That's what got me puzzled. The guy I took down first called it an easy gig, as if he was just hired to do this." Shino said as he and Suzume went over to the door where the hostages were.

Just then Suzume stop to look at one of the soldiers that were unconscious mostly at his equipment. "Hey, Shino. You go and free the hostages, I want to get a closer look at their equipment."

* * *

While this event was happening Neji, Serenity, and Nawaki were moving about the museum with Neji leading them to a gem exhibit room where 6 soldiers were admiring the stones and gems and ultimately taking them, among them was also a bigger Soldier with a sledgehammer. "They didn't waste any time helping themselves to the gem exhibits." Serenity undeserved.

"By the look of of those stones I say each of them are an example of a rare mineral throughout the elemental Nations and possibly the other Vale Nations. Heck, there's even mistrial, wet stones, and even a rare Comet shard." Nawaki said looking at the exhibits. He couldn't help but notice Neji and Serenity giving him a somewhat surprised look. "What? I'm actually interested in rare stones and minerals, I am an earth style user."

"Well, with all shocks aside we need to stop them." Neji said using his Byakugan to scan the area. Once he was done he turned to his two comrades. "Ok, here's the plan. You two will silently take out the soldiers while I will incapacitate the big guard."

"Why stealthily? I say we go loud and hard." Nawaki countered suggested.

"Because we don't want to wreck the museum. Or have you forgotten that's this is still a stealth mission." Neji brought up reminding the young senju of their covert mission.

"Yeah I get it. I really don't like covert missions. There's less action to them." Nawaki complained.

"But covert missions are what ninja specialize in." Serenity informed.

"Why you gotta remind me of that?" Said a slightly depressed Nawaki.

After that little conversation the 3 Ninja separated to execute their assignment. Serenity was handling 3 soldiers not far from each other and took a perch above them thanks to her grappling hook. After thinking for a moment Serenity swong down and cup the guy above her with her knees dropping him down and then applying pressure until he became silent. She quickly made her way over to the next guy taking out two daggers and stabbing him in the back and bringing him down and pushed his head down to muscle his voice until he stopped moving. She then picked up his gun quickly locating the silencer and shot the last guy multiple times behind his back.

Nawaki from his side couldn't help but be shocked at her actions but knew he had a job to do. Seeing his 3 he decided to be creative. He took out to bolos and threw them the first guard entangled and causing him to fall as he struggled to get out. As for the second guy he looked over to see his struggling friend and went to assist, but once he went over there he was greeted by Nawaki who went up to deliver a pounce kick to his face knocking him out and then karate chop the first guard on the neck rendering him unconscious as well. For the last guy nawaki went back up to get above him and quickly used liquid bullet at his feet causing him to slip. Once he was on the ground Nawaki drop down and delivered a punch knocking him out.

Un eased by the silence the big Soldier was about to go check out things until Neji appeared right in front of him and delivered an eight trigrams 64 Palms causing the man to fall. "And that makes seven. That should be all of them." Neji said as he and the other two walk towards each other.

"Did you have to kill some of those guys Serenity? I mean it didn't really look necessary." Nawaki questions the black Spider Ninja.

"I think your mistaken, I did not kill all of them. I choked the first guy to unconsciousness, used one of my tranquilizer knives on the second guy, and the only one I killed was the guy I shot in the back because I couldn't take a chance of him turning around to fire at me." Serenity explained. "In battle you must be willing to take a the life of an enemy in order to protect your own."

"She's right Nowaki. The enemy isn't afraid to kill you, so you can't be hesitant when doing the same." Neji added.

"So your just okay with killing if it's convenient enough for you?" Nawaki inquire. He's never really been one for the whole killing another enemy thing, especially if it could be avoided.

"No I'm not, at least not anymore. We kill if we have to if it's necessary." Neji explained before he could hear the sounds of someone getting up. "And something says we may have to right now." The three turned around to see the big Soldier get back up now holding his hammer which glowed red.

"How on?! Didn't you just 64 Palm this guy to the ground?!" Nawaki asked seeing a big guy get up.

"I did. He should be completely paralyzed." Neji said also surprised.

The bigger Soldier chuckled before patting his uniform. "That crazy redhead was right. this armor is sturdy against chakra attacks." He then lift the hammer up and slammed it on the ground which released a shock wave of red energy forcing the three to retreat back and gain distance. "And this Hammer is something. I don't know what it's made of but it's crazy powerful!" He said as he charged at the teens with the hammer glowing once again.

Neji quickly used rotation to try and counteract the hammer only for it to fail at the hammer busted the rotation pushing Neji back with the force. Getting back up Neji once again took a gentle fist stance at this time with his hands glowing Orange. "If the gentle fist won't work against you then let's see if you could handle my blazing fist!" Neji said launching a fire blast at him which forced the guard to put up his defense using the hammer.

It was thanks to said Hammer and armor that he was able to withstand the attack and quickly try to charge at Neji. "Take this runt!" The soldier said swinging his hammer from the right, however Neji jumped over him and fired another fireblast this time at his back which pushed him face first into a giant Marble Rock.

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt and sting." Serenity commented while eyeing the back of the soldier as it had a slight tear in it.

"Ha! Like to see you get up from that one!" Nawaki humorously challenged only for the soldier to push himself out of the marble and turned around to glare at Neji. "I didn't mean literally!"

* * *

Once again. While this was happening Naruto, Samui, and Lee made their way to the science exhibit where kouka was. Once they made it they saw Kouka standing at the center of the room as if waiting for them. "Its about time you guys got here, I was beginning to think you all just took the shield and booked."

"You know why we're here?" Lee said surprised.

"How?" Samui demanded taking out her sword.

Kouka however just whacked her finger at them. "Sorry, trade secret. But on the bright side you guys took the bait just like I hoped."

"Bait? What do you mean by that, are you implying that this robbery was just a ruse to draw us in?" Naruto asked drawing a hypothesis.

Kouka had a blushing lustful smile on her face while looking at Naruto. "You guessed it right, Naruto! Your just as clever as I remember." Kouka complemented.

"Remember?" Samui said confused until she remembered her conversation with Kouka. "Are you saying the boy you were waiting for was Naruto?"

"Of course. Who else would I be waiting for?" Kouka replied.

"Naruto, do you know this girl?" Lee asked.

"Nope." Naruto replied he would have definitely remembered seeing a girl like her. "Kouka was it? I'm sorry but, I don't recall meeting you before. You must be mistaking me for someone else."

Instead of feeling crushed, Kouka just sighed. "She what I told ya Samui? He doesn't remember me." Kouka said to Samui before taping her left index finger on her head as if thinking about something. "But then again, I don't look the same as I use to when we met 4 months ago, that and I'm using a different name now."

"Different look and name?" Naruto said thinking about her statement. "If that's the case then I definitely wouldn't have remembered you. So you mind telling me what your name used to be before we get this fight started?"

Kouka smiled as she pointed her weapon at them. "Now why give it away so easily? Why don't you take time to try and figure it out while you're dodging!"

"What do you mean by-" Lee try to ask when suddenly the the big sword became what looked to be a long two handed rifle that was charging a Ruby like Energy aimed at them.

"Incoming!" Naruto said as he and the others jumped out of the way. As they dodged the beams Naruto could see that they left no Scorch marks when they made contact with the wall but still left dents and holes. "Not a very hot laser, is it?"

"That's because it's not a laser. It's a concussive blaster." Kouka said still firing at them. "So what's the strategy this time, Naruto? The usual quick-thinking turn around, or the setting up a trap in advance maneuver? I mean that's how you got the drop on me last time."

Naruto will be lying if he said he wasn't surprised by her statement. "Nothing big. Just good old-fashioned teamwork!"

Lee suddenly appeared to her left getting ready to deliver a leaf hurricane when she ducked under it, he then went for a few Jeet Kun doe Jabs only for Kouka to block them with her weapon. Lee then decided to use dancing Leaf shadow but what surprised when she inched her chin back to avoid the upper kick and then backflip into a handstand and delivered a kick to his stomach pushing him towards one of the exhibits. "I'm more than prepared for your speed this time, Lee and your primary Lotus as well.

"You also know who I am?" Lee said slowly trying to get up as her kick was very strong. _"And how does she know about the Primary Lotus? Has she seen it before?"_

Kouka couldn't answer these question as she had to change her Blaster back to it's sword form to block Naruto's bo-staff. They each went back and forth with each other striking and dodging each other's attack. Kouka went in with a sidekick with her left leg forcing Naruto to use his bo staff Shield to block it and also had to reinforce it with chakra given that the kick was Stronger then it appeared. After pushing the kick back he went for a bo staff combo forcing Kouka on the defensive by using her forearms to block. She then grades the bo and using her own momentum swong the bo and Naruto over her head and on the floor hard. She then try to strike at Naruto with the back end of her gunblade which Naruto had to block with his ballistic shield. "Now come on Naruto! Fight me for real! Show me the you that made me tremble with fear and excitement!" Kouka demanded with a sadistic hungry expression on her face.

"Sorry sweetie but I'm seeing someone!" Naruto said pushing her back some. "And I also think you need to cool off!"

On cue Samui went over to a water tank exhibit. With a wave of her hands Water then began moving on its own and went right towards them. Kouka was about to try and avoid it until she found herself stuck and looked down to see a binding spell Circle holding her in place as Naruto rolled away leaving her defenseless to get hit by the water gush that pushed her all the way to the wall. As she laid on the floor the water began to turn the ice that would more or less keep her in place.

"And that's curtain people!" Naruto said as he, Lee, and Samui regroup.

"I say it is. She didn't expect that we had a tactic to take her out." Samui said. Since they already saw her fight the cloud ninjas they already knew she was definitely a force to be reckoned with. So they thought of a plan to take her down and restrain her swiftly. Lee would go in first and distract her so Naruto could get in close and use a binding spell, once that was done Samui could use her waterbending which she already show the group to deliver a water Splash strong enough to push her back and then freeze it to restrain her.

"Although we won there is still the fact that she was able to counter my attacks so easily. She even knew about my signature primary Lotus." Lee said still bewildered on how the mysterious redhead knew his fighting style. "Also, when I actually landed a hit it felt like I was hitting an iron wall."

"An iron wall?" Said a surprised Samui. "Are you sure you haven't met her before Naruto? Because she seemed to no both you and Lee."

"I'm still thinking." Naruto said in somewhat deep thought. _"She said I met her four months ago and that I got the drop on her. Where I was 4 months ago was the chunin exams and there were a lot of people there."_ Naruto said as he saw Kouka get up effortlessly as if the ice had no restraint on her at all.

The water undid her twintails as her long hair fload behind her back as she looked at him with a satisfying smirk. "Not bad whiskers. Must be good to have more suitable backup then that boy chasing slut you saved." Kouka with a hint of distain in her voice remembering a certain someone she didn't like.

This made Naruto's eyes widened remembering only one girl to ever say that. "...Kin?"

"What?!" Lee had a look of shock at what Naruto said. "You mean the girl from The Sound team?"

"Who's Kin?" Samui asked obviously confused.

"Kin Tsuchi, a ninja from The Sound Village that participated in the chunin exams." Naruto began to explain. "I defeated her along with her two teammates in the forest of death, after that the last time anyone saw her was when she was stretchered off after being defeated by Shikamaru."

Kouka couldn't help but smile at Naruto. "You actually remember me! You have no idea how happy that makes me, Naruto!" Kouka who was also Kin said with a blushing smile.

_"Whoa? I didn't think she had the hots for me?"_ Naruto said in thought. "Now that we know who you are, maybe you can tell us what you're doing here. Is this a mission given to you by Orochimaru?"

Kouka just continue to smile at them as she gain a red outline. "Sorry but no. I've begun working for someone new. But..!" Suddenly two Kouka's appeared having a white out look and red eyes both standing on each sides of the original. "If we're going to talk I prefer if it was just the two of us! Have at them girls!"

Without a second thought the two clones went to attack Lee and Samui causing the group to separate from each other. Kouka charts at Naruto and did a front flip over him and ran out of the science exhibit.

Naruto looked at where she existed and then back at his two teammates. "Go after her Naruto! We can handle these two!" Samui said using her waterbending to fight the Kouka Clone.

"She is right! You cannot let her Escape!" Lee shouted fighting the other clown with his taijutsu skills.

Nodding at them both Naruto went after Kouka. He followed her all the way to the third floor of the three story building where she enter the astrophysics room where there was a big telescope looking out at a dome window and lots of Planet dioramas. She stopped at the door that lead to the roof of the building when she felt something pass by her. "Leaving already Kin? Aren't you even the least bit worried about your men still in the building?" Naruto said holding out his bo staff for air rifle.

Kouka just turned around to look at him. "Those guys are nothing more then some death row Bandits I hired and equipped for this job. I care nothing for what happened to them, but I gotta admit they play their part very well in testing the new equipment, so this should satisfy the doctor and the hag."

"Testing the new equipment? So this is all just a test run? Who exactly are you testing this stuff for?" Naruto questioned.

"Sorry, can't tell you! Classified and all that gist." Kouka said wagging her finger while winking at Naruto.

"Ok." Naruto said before switching to Mana as blue rainbowish color circled around him. "Then I'll just have to persuade you to tell me what I want to know." Naruto gave her a cold expression while turning his Bo into a spear.

Instead of fear Kouka felt nothing but joy. "Now that's what I wanted to see! My body can't help but feel the excitement just from looking at your power!" Kouka said trembling with excitement as red energy began to surround her.

Naruto just raised an eyebrow. "Didn't think I was your type?"

"What can I say? I love a man with such a unique, natural, beastly Aura to him! Not even Orochimaru could give off something like this!" Kouka then pointed her gunblade at Naruto. "That's enough talking! Let's get wild baby!" Kouka announced charging at Naruto who charged at her.

* * *

Back with Neji, Nawaki, and Serenity. They were still fighting the big Thug with the hammer. Neji was still blasting fire at the large enemy however his suit provided him some protection but was beginning to wear down. Nawaki try to use solar beam on him but the hammer was able to absorb it for some reason. Serenity stood on the sidelines as if waiting for a Pacific opening, that and she knows that she isn't much of a Bruiser when it comes to fighting.

Just then they felt a clash of two Energies that seemed to be emanating from over their heads. "What was that?!" Nawaki asked out loud.

"That magical power was no doubt Naruto, but I don't know what that second surge of power was?" Neji said before ducking left to avoid the hammer-wielding thug. Neji took this opportunity to charge up a firey gentle fist instruct him in the side watching him towards the wall. However, he was still not out and quickly got back on his feet. "Just how endurable is your suit?!" Neji asked starting to feel exhausted.

"Endurable enough to handle anything you can throw at me!" The hammer wielder announce charging up his hammer to prepare for what could be a strong devastating attack.

"If he keeps this up the whole Museum might go tumbling down!" Serenity spoke up. "We need to end this now!"

"But all our attacks just ain't enough. He keeps struggling them off like they're nothing." Nawaki complained. "And that hammer keeps absorbing my attacks! That's so annoying!"

Serenity then noticed an opening in the form of an exposed shoulder which formed an idea in her head. "Nowaki, do you have a technique that could possibly distract him? I may be able to put him down."

"You mean kill him, don't you." Nawaki said knowing what she was implying.

"He's already seen us. Even if we restrain him and leave him for the authorities he will no doubt tell them about us which could jeopardize our mission even further." Serenity said trying to convince him. "We can't afford to be discovered here."

Nawaki closed his eyes frustrated before signing. "Fine...but that doesn't mean I have to like this. Also I do have a technique that can distract him." Nawaki looked at the hammer Thug who was about to charge at Neji. Nawaki quickly jump in front of them putting his hands on his face. "Solar Flare!" A bright light came out and blinded the thug causing him to drop his hammer and shield his eyes.

"My Eyes!" The thug screamed as he was Blinded by the Light. He was so distracted and he didn't notice Serenity grabbing onto him and placed her hand on his shoulder and dug her nails into his arm causing him to scream. "Get off me you brat!" The Thug said throwing Serenity off his back, luckily Nawaki managed to catch her. Soon enough he got his vision back and was about to reach for his hammer. However, it was already too late as he clinched his right shoulder and began breathing hard as he fell on his knees gasping for air. "What the? What did you do?!" He demanded looking at Serenity.

"Killed you. And your body is beginning to realize it. I stabbed you with my nails putting my poison directly into your bloodstream which hastens the effects." Serenity explained.

The thug could only cough and gasp for air as he can feel the effects of the poison throughout his body and and with one final exhale he fell on his stomach as his body became lifeless.

The 3 then fell down feeling exhausted from that insane fight. "That guy was more trouble than he should have been." Nawaki said catching his breath.

"I know, he was definitely a tank." Neji said in agreement. "That was a good plan using poison to take him out, Serenity. When did you find time to lace your nails with poison?"

"I didn't. My body is poison itself." Serenity revealed surprising both leaf ninjas. "Your confused, I'll explain. You see my body is toxic to the touch, meaning any contact could cause a person to be poisoned."

"How can that be? I've had physical contact with you since we met and I've never felt even the least bit poisoned." Nawaki said remembering all the times he's actually touched Serenity.

Serenity looked away blushing. "That's because it seems that you have some immunity to poison which cancels out my body's effect. Meaning it's safe for you to touch me without implying poison resistance methods."

"Wait...I'm poison proof?" Nawaki questioned never realizing he was immune to toxics. "That's so rad! I wish you told me that sooner!" Nawaki said surprise turning into excitement.

Serenity couldn't help but chuckle at Nawaki antics while Neji just sighed but smiled all the same.

* * *

Back with Naruto he was still dealing with Kouka who prove to be his equal in terms of combat as he actually had to fight serious in order to handle her assault. They soon found themselves in a stalemate with Naruto blocking her gunblade. "Is it me? Or have you gotten even stronger since the last time I saw you?" Kouka inquire as they broke their stalemate. She then threw two disc at Naruto who easily deflected them.

Seeing an opening Naruto used his shield to deflect moonlight and blind her which he then use a binding spell to keep her in place as she fell on her knees.

"I would say both. You're definitely not the same pushover sound Ninja I electrocuted all that time ago." Naruto said activating his Eagle Vision along with his contact lenses to stare at Kouka. The lenses could not identify the material of her weapon and her suit, and when he set it to energy identification he found that she was giving off what seem to be chakra but unique somehow. And if things weren't strange enough the density of her skin seemed to be on the same level as steel. _"This is completely bizarre? Her body scan shows the physiology of a human but at the same time her physiology is different. She's like an cyborg but the same time she's not?"_ Naruto then look at her weapon._ "She said her weapon is a concussive blaster. Concussive energy is what happens when you convert solar energy into a Kinetic Force. Losing the Heat but still keeping the powerful force behind it._

Kouka hugs herself while giving Naruto a playful look. "Naruto! Are you using some kind of see-through vision on me?! Naughty Boy! If you wanted to see me exposed that way I would have been more then happy to oblige if you asked."

"If you wish to oblige me, then you can start by explaining how you became like this?" Naruto motioned towards her body. "You said you're no longer with Orochimaru, so this is someone else's doing."

"Clever boy. This is my body, but has gone through a complete forceful change. A change that I'll tell you was hell going through." Kouka stated.

"Forceful? So you had no say in this makeover?" Naruto continue to question.

"No I didn't. The old hag said I was a spoil of War and had no say in what would happen to me." Kouka said before looking down with a look of sadness. "You wouldn't even want to imagine the hell they put me through to make me into this. I went from Kin, an Expendable Lackey of Orochimaru. To Kouka, a steel humanoid."

"A steel humanoid? What's-?" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence because from the two discs that were drawn earlier sprung to life and unleashed 2 red electric currents that Zapped and stunned Naruto causing him to fall on his knees. "What the heck did you zap me with?!"

"Electrical stun disc. Don't worry the effects are only temporary." Kouka said getting up. "But, personally this is payback for that Gale lightning strike you hit me wet in the forest of death." Kouka closed her eyes in focus before opening them. "I turn off the lockdown system so your team can now leave, after I do of course. It's been fun Naruto!"

"Wait!" Naruto called out. "How did you do that?"

"It's call technobending. Instead of bending the elements one bends Electronics courtesy of the old hag." Kouka explained.

"I know I can't stop you from leaving or can force you to tell me, but who is this old hag." Naruto asked taking what information he can get.

Kouka smiled and walked over to kneel down face to face with Naruto. "As much as I would like to tell you, I've got restrictions on me that keep me from doing so. But I can tell you something to get you started." Kouka hinted.

Naruto looked intrigued. "What might that be-" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence because Kouka kissed him on the lips. Because of his paralysis he couldn't really resist.

Kouka savored the taste of Naruto's lips for as long as possible before finally ending it. "That's for the fun time you showed me tonight. Your friend Gaara is being targeted by an old friend of mine, and that's all I'm going to give you. So until next time." Kouka used a Shockwave to knock Naruto unconscious before getting up to leave just as Lee and Samui arrived.

"Naruto! Are you okay my friend?" Lee asked running over to him.

Naruto quickly came to. "Yeah, I'm fine Lee. What happened to the clones you two were fighting?" Naruto asked getting up.

"They disappeared. We figured they vanished because you defeated Kouka." Samui replied. "Speaking of which. Where is she?"

"She got away. I thought I had her caught but she managed to turn the tables on me at the last minute and escape. How are the others?" Naruto asked.

"They are fine. Shino and Suzume freed the hostages while remaining undetected and left with the shield. Neji and others left as well. They try to collect the soldiers equipment but they malfunctioned and are now useless, it even killed the unconscious soldiers through their helmets. But Suzume managed to analyze one of them before that happened." Lee explained.

Naruto sighed in the relief. "Well despite the circumstances we managed to complete our objective here. So it's time to get out here and back to the hotel before the authority show." Naruto said as he and his two companions made their exit with their side job now complete.

* * *

**The next day, sea team**

It was a nice morning on the dread arachnid with koinzell steering the ship. Everyone was just getting up to make their way on deck. Sakura was the second to last to come out as Sasuke was still below deck. Sakura was being very distant from everyone especially Hinata who tried to conversate with her only for Sakura to give her the cold shoulder every time.

Soon enough Sasuke came out and looked up at Koinzell. "How long before we reach the port to the cloud Village?"

"According to Omoi, we should be there by tomorrow afternoon, so for right now it's just us sailing." Koinzell informed.

"What's the plan once we reach shore?" Tenten asked.

"Araya." Koinzell motion towards his Quartermaster.

"When we reach the shore will have a radio chat with the land team to get update on their status. Once we maintain radio comms will begin planning for our Ascension up the mountains." Araya began. "But for right now I think we should train just in case if we get into any scuffles."

"Won't that be hard considering we're on a boat?" Omoi spoke up. "I mean if we're not careful we could damage the ship or destroy it and possibly drown!"

"Get a grip Omoi!" Koinzell yelled. "The ship is Enchanted making it more endurable than you think. Besides, it's just training not an all-out brawl."

"Oh!...Ok. So are we going to be a sign sparring partners-" Omoi was about to say until Koinzell for some reason turned his head quickly to the back of the ship staring out at sea. "Is sensitive matter captain?"

"We got something or someone heading towards us at high speed!" Koinzell said as his ears twitch. "Hinata! See who's following us!"

Hinata wasted no time activating her Byakugan and stared at the pointed direction. "Its someone on a small boat with mechanical arms. He's using those arm to make his boat go faster. He'll be on us in less than 3 minutes!"

"Everyone pick a station! We're about to have company!" Araya called-out everyone.

As they were doing this a schooner boat was catching up to them. The person in question was someone unexpected. He wore a yellow short sleeve shirt with black Shinobi pants. He had black spiky hair and we had a mouth guard and goggles over his eyes. The two mechanized arm that released yellow vibrating energy. With the goggles he was able to zoom in on the ship to look at his Target, specifically Sasuke. "Pay back time Sasuke! I may can't get back at that bug freak and whiskers, but I can least get you back for breaking my arms in the first place! Get ready to meet the new and improved Zaku Abumi!" The boy now revealed as Zaku proclaimed ascending closer to the ship.

* * *

**End**

**And here's chapter 9! What you all witnessed was the return of Kin and Zaku. 2 of Orochimaru's former henchmen. If any of you remember the last story of the rise of nightfox you'll remember that it was too random sound ninjas that were used to revive the 1st and 2nd Hokages. But if you've been paying attention you will also notice this wasn't their first appearance in this story but their second, look back through the chapters if you want to look for those scenes.**

**Also. Kin's new look is based on Kouka from Beatless. Who I think is the second hottest female on the show next to Lucia. She's not an Android nor a cyborg at least not in the traditional way. It's hard to explain but look up how the MCU vision was created. I'll go into more detail about it later for it will be very relevant to future events.**

**Anyway. I'll see you guys next time as the Adventure Continues. Please leave reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again people, I'm back to bring you chapter 10. Please continue to support the story by leaving comments, show me that you care people.**

**Disclaimer: I do not any of the material used in the story, all Source material is owned by its respective companies.**

**Tales of the Elemental Nations**

Chapter 10: Up the Stormy Mountain. Operation Cloud burst begins.

* * *

**Land of lightning, ****Sea team**

The Sea team were looking out at sea as the Schooner boat was now reaching closer. "Who's that racing towards us?!" Kiba asked no one in particular. Before anyone could answer him they saw Vivid yellow energy aim right at them.

Thinking fast Hinata put her hands on the deck floor and began to glow light blue. Just then an out light covered the ship just as the Vivid energy struck leading to no damage. Soon the Cannons on the scooter began to fire on the ship causing Hinata to grunt a bit. "I'm using my spirit energy to form an aura around us. But his attacks are strong and could wear it out!"

"Can you use your Byakugan to find out who's attacking us?" Tenten said heading towards one of the pekel guns and began firing at the enemy ship.

"No. I'm too focused on the shield to be able to use my Byakugan." Hinata responded.

"There's no need for that." Koinzell said getting their attention. "I heard him say his name. It's Zaku Abumi."

This response shunted the Leaf Ninja on the boat.

_"Zaku!? He's the guy that works for Orochimaru who was sent to kill Sasuke! Is Orochimaru trying to do it again!"_ Sakura question in her head remembering her encounter with the sound ninjas.

"But that can't be! Shino literally blew off his arms!" Kiba said in disbelief remembering the chunin exams when Shino fought Zaku.

"Well it look's like he upgraded them. He says he's new and improved, and by the looks of it, it's definitely a step up from his usual wind tunnels." Koinzell said. "Tenten, go below deck and reach the weapon system. You already look through how they work, keep that schooner from getting any closer."

"Sure!" Tenten said heading below deck.

"Araya, mind the pekel gun. Try to take out Zaku. The rest of you stay alert just in case if he tries to board us." Koinzell told everyone else.

Zaku from his ship saw that the ship that he was pursuing was beginning to fire back making it hard for him to get any closer. "I knew I should have asked for a frigate. Oh well, looks like I'm going for Plan B!" Zaku put the thrusters on full throttle making the Schooner charge at his Target's ship regardless of the damage it was taking.

"Is he crazy! There's no way he'll be able to damage the ship by ramming us!" Kiba said seeing the Schooner boat approaching them as it began to catch on fire.

Sakura's eyes widened. "He's trying to get close enough to board us!" Sakura called out but it was too late as the boat went up in flames zaku with his new arms propelled himself from the boat and managed to land on the ship.

"Hey guys! Long time no see!" Zaku called out wasting no time blasting at the occupants of the ship forcing everyone to duck-and-cover.

"Who is this guy?!" Omoi asked.

"Zaku Abumi. A sound ninja that participated in the last chunin exam and lost his arms in a fight with Shino." Araya explained.

"Speaking of which, where'd you get the new arms from?" Sasuke questioned.

"My old arms were damaged Beyond repair, so I got upgraded!" Zaku stated as his metal hands began to glow yellow. "I no longer just shoot Airwaves, I shoot pure vibration shock waves! Which I like to call Shockblast!" Zaku aimed at Sasuke who did hand signs for Fireball Jutsu. Sasuke finished his hand signs and launched a fireball straight at Zaku. _"Just what I was hoping you would do!"_

To Sasuke's surprise and the bewilderment of the others the fireball Jutsu was absorbed by Zaku's arms and then fired it back at Sasuke who dodged. "What? How?!" Sasuke demanded.

"He's able to absorb chakra now through his arms! Go at him with physical attacks, Sasuke!" Koinzell called-out still steering the ship. "Kiba, Araya! Help Sasuke, Triple-team him!

"I don't need you to tell me that!" Sasuke said unsheathing his sword. "And no one interfere, he's mine!" Without warning Sasuke charge at zaku.

"Good! Because I want to fight you anyway! It's time to finish what we started!" Zaku stated also charging.

Not intending to stay out of it everyone got ready to intervene when suddenly out of nowhere a Hawk large enough to carry a person appeared and grabs Sasuke and zaku flying away from the ship. "Sasuke!" Sakura called out.

"Sasuke! Hang on! We'll shoot the burn down!" Koinzell yelled after.

"No! Its dangerous to fight him on the boat, let me handle zaku! I'll meet you at the mountain!" Sasuke said flying off to land just as the hawk poofed away leading them to fall to who-knows-where.

"We have to go after them!" Sakura said in panic. Chances are if zaku is here then it's a possibility that Orochimaru my also be here which could mean there is a chance he might try and take Sasuke away.

"We can't! That explosion was surely noticed by some people. We have to keep going or we might be discovered." Omoi protested.

This earned him an angry look from Sakura. "Are you saying we just abandon Sasuke?" Sakura said walking over to the cloud ninja in a threatening manner. "Because if you are I swear I'm going to!"

"You'll do nothing!" Koinzell said appearing between them. "Omoi is right, we can't stay here. We still have a mission to do."

"So you're okay with just leaving Sasuke behind?!" Sakura yelled clenching her Fists. "I don't know how you do things but on my team we never abandon a comrade not ever!"

"Be Quiet!" Koinzell ordered leaking his ominous Yi out which petrified Sakura to silence. "I didn't say we were abandoning the guy. Kiba can you and akamaru track Sasuke?"

"I know his sent so me and akamaru should be able to." Kiba confirmed with akamaru barking in agreement.

"Good. You two and Araya can go look for him. Help Sasuke beat that sound ninja and then drag his ass back here for interrogation. Web him up if you have to." Koinzell instructed.

"We'll definitely make sure of that. We'll radio in once we find them and on our way back to the ship." Araya said as he and Kiba went downstairs to prepare a rowboat.

Koinzell then turn to look at Sakura again. "Before you even suggest it, no you're not going."

"But why not! Sasuke's my teammate, I should be there to help back him up and-"

"And do what exactly? If you went out there right now, what can you possibly do to help them?" Koinzell asked the pink-haired Ninja who became speechless. "You would only get in the way so let those two handle it. End of discussion." Koinzell said going back to the wheel just as Araya and Kiba Departed.

As the boat was once again moving Hinata tried to confer Sakura with a hand on her shoulder. "I know you're worried about Sasuke, Sakura. But koinzell is right we have to continue on and I'm sure those two will be able to find-"

"No. No you don't understand! None of you do!" Sakura protested storming off to go below deck just as Tenten came out.

"Wow? What's gotten into her?" Tenten questioned. However no one responded confusing the weapon mistress even more.

* * *

** Land of lightning, Random Forest.**

In the forest Sasuke was jumping from tree to tree to avoid zaku's shock blasts. Once he finally stopped Sasuke charged in with an overhead swing only for zaku to block it with his arms and close in with a right side kick only for Sasuke jump backwards to avoid it. He quickly took out some kunai and threw them towards Zaku with paper bombs attached to them. Instead of unleashing another blast to intercept them as he usually does zaku simply used his new metal arms to block them despite the explosion. "Nice try, but these new Arms of Mine aren't that easy to penetrate!" Zaku fired another blast at Sasuke as he continued monologuing. "I'm going to get you back for breaking my arms! Not even the curse mark will save you this time!"

From the dust cloud came the sounds of birds chirping as Sasuke charged in with a Chidori and was running straight at Zaku with great speed. However, zaku placed his hands forward and Unleashed another yellow shot blast which pushed back Sasuke powering down his Chidori. _"I need to find a way to get close. I need to end the battle quick before the others come."_ Sasuke used his Sharingan to look at zaku's Chakra system along with his metal arms._ "I can't read the arms but I can still see his chakra system. It's possible that his arms are converting his chakra into powerful vibrations blast and possibly able to absorb chakra and feed it back to him, so a forward assault is suicide but maybe I can use that to my advantage."_ Sasuke sheathed sword and threw a smoke bomb at his feet clouding his fight of the area, no second later Sasuke came out running at Zaku with the speed he mimicked from Lee moving from side to side.

He was just about to strike at the sound Ninja when Zaku suddenly sidestepped out of the way and then grabbed him by his right arm and then quickly grab the other one and force him on his knees with his foot on his back. "You think I fall for that speed trick again? I know all about your increased speed and was well prepared for it." Zaku bosted as he began applying pressure to Sasuke's discomfort. "This is perfect. I can now do what you did to me! Break your arms, just like how you broke mine!"

"How?" Sasuke asked grunting in pain. "How did you get this strong?"

Zaku couldn't help but chuckle evilly. "Since you're about to get crippled in the arms and die, I guess there's no harm in telling you. When I was being stretched off to the hospital I passed out from shock. When I woke up I found doctors working on me, holding me down and putting metal pads on my amputated elbows and then thrown into a cell. They kept me there for days until some old woman came by and explain to me that Orochimaru has failed and that he abandoned me and my team." Zaku then tightened his grip on Sasuke's arms even more in frustration. "Do you know what it's like to be discarded like that Uchiha? To be loyal to someone who promised to make you stronger only to leave you behind and left for the enemy to finish you off! Like a stray dog you took in and then abandoned all over again! Its Infuriating!" Zaku said enraged.

_"So he's not working for Orochimaru then._ So what does this have to do with me?" Sasuke asked.

"Your what Orochimaru wants. What better way of Revenge then to take away the very thing that he risked my life to attain. I'm going to kill you and rob Orochimaru of ever getting You! Be grateful because in some way I'm actually saving you!" Zaku shouted as he twists Sasuke's arms in an attempt to break them. But to his surprise Sasuke Sun Lee poofed away in smoke. "What?! How di-"

Zaku then heard the sounds of birds chirping and turn around to see Sasuke with his sword out covered in lightning. Zaku was about to put his arms up to blast him but it was too late as Sasuke was too fast and slashed past him electrocuting and paralyzing him in the process as he fell on his stomach. "What?! How did? When did you learn the shadow clone Jutsu!" Zaku demanded.

"I've seen Naruto and Kakashi use it so many times it was only a matter of time before I decided to use it for myself._ Although I can only manage to make one or two at a time but one was more than enough to help me get the drop on him.__"_ Sasuke then heard someone behind him and turned around to see the mysterious boy once again. "And how long have you've been watching?"

"This fight, around the time he started monologuing. Since we last spoke, I say since your team left port." The mysterious boy said. This led to Sasuke to ask how he was capable of tracking them without him or the others noticing. "I have my ways."

Sasuke took out the card that he received recently before staring back at the person who gave it to him. "That way wouldn't happen to be this card, wouldn't it?"

If it wasn't for the Dome helmet one could see that the mysterious boy was smiling. "You are clever. Just like how you were clever enough to see the opportunity to separate yourself from your team. Now you'll be able to get close to the cloud Village without making the others suspicious."

It didn't take Sasuke long to figure out what he meant. "So that was your Hawk that took us here. Why?"

"What? It's not like you had any idea how to separate yourself from the others. While we're on this topic, you should get going. Araya and Kiba are on their way here, I'll handle cleanup here." The mysterious boy said walking over to zaku who tried to resist only to get sucker punched into unconsciousness before being placed on his assailants shoulder.

"Wait!" Sasuke called-out. "Who are you? Why are you helping me?"

"Why you ask? I'm just fulfilling a promise to someone. Think of this person as your guardian angel who cares for you. As for my name?...You may call me Yuyake." The mysterious boy now known as Yuyake replied before motioning for Sasuke to leave. Having his answers partially answered Sasuke left for his own personal mission leaving Yuyake and Zaku. "Now to to make sure that there's no Trail for inuzuka to follow." Yuyake said as his fist glowed red.

* * *

**Land team, Road leading from voltage City**

Meanwhile the team traveling by land were hitching a ride on a taxi carriage. Naruto placed a silent seal in the carriage so that their driver wouldn't overhear their conversation.

"Why did we leave the motel so early? I still wanted to get a few more moments of sleep especially after what happened last night." Nowaki voiced out still half-asleep.

"If we did, we may not have been able to leave unnoticed as we did. People have been gossiping all morning about the museum hold up. There would have been door to door questioning and ninjas at every entrance to the city." Samui stated still wearing her blue hair disguise.

"She's right. We were lucky to have gotten out of the city before anyone could stop us for questioning." Serenity added.

"Speaking of last night. What was all that exactly?" Neji brought up. "The mysterious soldiers were suspicious enough, but you guys are saying that Kouka was that sound ninja Kin?"

"Yes. When Naruto called out her name she didn't deny it, in fact she was thrilled that we figured out who she was." Lee responded.

"I'm surprised she managed to get past you and Naruto." Suzume began. "I mean she was literally the weakest member on their team and you guys claimed she was able to take all three of you on?"

"She's changed." Naruto spoke up. "Not just her appearance, but her strength, speed, and abilities are different. It was like we were fighting a whole different person which gave her the advantage over us."

"How so?" Ask Serenity.

"While we knew nothing of her abilities, she knew ours. So aside from Samui, she knew what to expect from Lee and me." Naruto responded. "And there's also that techno bending that she use to control the museum security system, so we were literally fighting on her turf."

"If she's from The Sound Village then this was no doubt the work of Orochimaru!" Nowaki proclaimed. "He must be trying to stop us from saving the lightning country!"

"Highly improbable." Shino finally spoke. "Naruto already mentioned that she was no longer working for Orochimaru and that she was just here to test her equipment using hired Bandits. Besides, if she wanted to hinder our mission she would have blown the whistle on us using her technokinesis to guarantee we be caught."

"Yet instead she didn't. Which brings us to the question, other than testing why would she want to draw us out into a fight?" Neji wonder out loud.

This led the others to think as well. While Naruto was thinking Shino whispered something quietly that he knew Naruto would here. "There is something I need to discuss with you that may explain some things." Naruto nodded informing Shino that he understood.

* * *

**Later that evening,** **campsite**

They were now close to the mountain that they were going to climb. They decided to set up camp near the area and early in the morning they would begin preparation climbing it. Nowaki and Serenity were setting up the campsite while Neji, Samui, and Lee went out to get water and food. Naruto, Shino, and Suzume went to scout out the area of the mountain so they could devise a plan for their excavation.

"I think that should do it for the tents. But I still think they should let me wood-style a house. I always wanted to see if I could do that." Nowaki said finishing setting up his tent.

Serenity was setting up the fire before she spoke. "It would draw suspicion if people just saw a wooden house in the middle of nowhere. You also said that using wood-style can really tire you out and Naruto wants us all at our Peak when we climb the mountain tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, there's that." Nowaki applied before looking at the direction of the mountain and could see it from the distance. "So we're really going to do it, aren't we. I can't help but wonder what we're going to encounter up there?"

"I don't know? Probably traps and hazardous terrane given how old it is." Serenity suspected. "I also wonder what the three sisters are like?"

"I don't know? But I do know that they will be very sad and mad when we release them from their prisons." Nowaki said leading to Serenity to ask why he would think that. "They have been stuck there since the reign of the first Raikage. And that was a really long time ago. All their friends that they had are probably long since dead." Nowaki said solemnly.

"You speak as if you could relate to them." Serenity said with a raised eyebrow.

Realizing what she said, Nowaki nervously laughed. "I wouldn't say that I know what they're going through, I'm just saying what anyone would feel if they were in that kind of situation." Nowaki said laughing leading to Serenity laughing slightly along with him.

Scene changes to the area around the foot of Thalia's mountain where Naruto, Shino, and Suzume were working on in amazement. They can also see some lightning radiating from the top.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me Shino?" Naruto asked.

"Its about Kin, Naruto. This isn't the first time me and Suzume seen her reappear." Shino brought up.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked further.

"He means this isn't the first time we saw Kin." Suzume took over. "Me and Shino were sent on a track and observe mission by Unohana to observe an escort group going from the leaf to Cinnabar town. What we found were pods containing random teens and kids. Heck they even had a werewolf."

_"Seveta? They must be talking about when savvy escaped the people that took her and the other orphans."_ Naruto figured out.

"In some of those pod we found Kin and Zaku, and believe it or not we saw Hibachi there as well." Shino continued on explaining the events of their mission.

"Hibachi was there? He's been missing since the attack on the village." Naruto said surprised. "Who else was there?"

"Some Ambu, one of them being from Ino's Clan, and a scientist named Katasuke who seemed to be in charge. They also mentioned the Elder Koharu, so it's safe to say she's the one calling the shots. Before anything else could happen the werewolf broke out and release another occupant of the pods with both of them running away. With enough info gathered we both headed back to report what we found." Shino finished his explanation.

"Well ain't that a story. What did Unohana sensei do after you two told her about Cinnabar town?" Was Naruto's the next question.

"She said she would orchestrate a mission to investigate the area further. But with her suddenly leaving to go back to the fire capital, that mission was probably turned over to lady Tsunade, so I don't know what became of that mission." Shino answered.

"Then well need to tell Tsunade about this and hopefully she'll tell us what she knows about it. As for this Katasuke, I know someone that knows him, so I can ask them about him." Naruto said remembering the scientist he met at the Ember City Science facility.

A thought then came to Suzume. "I'm just guessing here, but do you think it's possible that the others could have been attacked on their end?"

This made both Naruto and Shino wonder the same thing. "We were supposed to contact them tomorrow, but with what happened at the Museum I think we should inform them just in case if they did get attacked." Naruto takes out a crystal ball as cell phones could possibly be tracked given that they're in a different country. Just when he was about to focus he saw the crystal ball glowing indicating someone was trying to contact him.

* * *

**Dread Arachnid,**** Sea team**

Back with the sea team they were waiting for Araya and Kiba to return with Sasuke. However when they returned all they brought back with them was the left arm of Zaku. When asked what happened they explained that the area where Kiba track them was in all sorts of mess with there being Scorch marks that blocked Sasuke's sent due to the burning smell of the area with all there being left was zaku's left arm. Sakura feeling distraught went down deck and ask to be alone. With Sasuke's Trail now cold the group decided to continue on and hope to meet up with Sasuke at the mountain as he said he would be.

Koinzell feeling a bit cautious decided to call the Land team. Once on the line with Naruto he explained what happened from Zaku's attack and Sasuke now separated from them with Naruto explaining what happened at the Museum with their encounter with Kin. "So you guys were attacked on your end as well? So it wasn't just a coincidence."

"It definitely wasn't. And you say that Sasuke is nowhere to be found?" Naruto Inquirer.

"Yes. Kiba sniffed around but couldn't find his sent anywhere given the Scorch marks. Araya is still hypothesizing but what he has so far is that Sasuke may have scorched the area in his fight with Zaku and left after taking out one of his arms...However." Koinzell said in a thinking pose.

"However what?" Naruto asked.

"Its the fact that the area seemed a bit too well set-up. Zaku's new arms can absorb chakra, so why would Sasuke use fire style Jutsu?" Koinzell questioned remembering Sasuke's early attempt to burn zaku. "Also, Uchiha said he would meet us at the mountain, it's almost as if he had no intention of coming back to the ship."

"You think Sasuke had something else in mind?" Naruto questioned.

"I don't know. Personally I don't trust that guy, he seems too self ambitious to me. That and I could tell he didn't like the thought of me being in charge, so he could have just decided to go his own way." Koinzell spoke in a suspicious tone.

"I know he seems very much like a loose cannon, but if he says he'll meet you guys at the mountain, he will. That much I can vouch for him." Naruto said trying to sound reassuring._ "I don't know what your up to, Sasuke; but you better not be doing something that could jeopardize the mission._ So how is Sakura taking this?"

"She wanted to be alone after the others came back. Should I be concerned in case she does something Loose Cannon as well?" Koinzell asked.

Naruto took a moment to think before speaking. "I be lying if I said you shouldn't be concerned. When it comes to Sasuke, Sakura will do the most reckless of things whether she's capable of doing it or not." Naruto stated remembering the time when Sakura recklessly leaped into situations without really thinking them through a she usually would.

As Koinzell was hearing this, he could also hear someone moving about around deck from his captain cabin. "Is that so...If that's the case I better keep a close eye on her otherwise she could get herself killed."

"I would very much appreciate it if you did that, and try to go easy on her if you can." Naruto said.

"I can't guarantee that as I feel you guys are way to gentle with her. Anyway I'll call you tomorrow when were ready to officially begin the mission so make sure you and your team are well rested." Koinzell instructed.

"Same to you Koinzell, I'll talk to you later." Naruto said ending the transmission.

Koinzell sighed as he walked outside to see Sakura trying to sneak off the ship with a backpack but was spotted by Araya who now stood in her way. "You get out of my way! I'm going to go look for Sasuke!"

"What are you? Nuts!? You're in unfamiliar enemy territory." Araya protested not moving from Sakura's path.

Sakura however remained stubborn. "I know that! And I don't care! All I care about is finding Sasuke, and once I find him I'll bring him back to the ship and-"

"Do you even know where to start looking?" Koinzell interrupted making his presence known. "We're already miles away from his last known positions and there's no Trail for you to follow. You'll just be wasting your time running around on a wild goose chase."

"You don't know that!" Sakura yelled in protest. "I now know the direction of the cloud Village and Mei's mountain, so I'll head into that direction, catch up with Sasuke, and meet the rest of you at the mountain. So there should be no problem!"

"Except you risk being discovered by Cloud ninjas and could put this whole mission in jeopardy!" Araya fired back. "Having one member of the team running off is risky in on its own, but two is just asking for a disaster."

"Don't underestimate me! I'm an apprentice to lady Tsunade, the fifth Hokage!" Sakura proclaimed. After Tsunade became Hokage Sakura decided to ask her to take her as an apprentice as a way to become stronger. They're still on the medical Jutsu training but now and again Tsunade makes her practice how to use mental energy. "So you both better stay out of my way or I will literally rip you two apart!" Sakura bluffed trying to sound intimidating.

However they both weren't the least bit convinced. "If you were serious about that bluff you would have did it by now, or better yet had did it the moment Sasuke left." Araya said calling her bluff.

Seeing that she couldn't convince them out of her way she decided on a desperate move. In her pocket she quickly throughout a pepper spray grenade engulfing the two spider ninjas in red smoke and for extra measure just in case the grenade had no effect she kicked Araya in the Nads and made a run for it. Since they were close to and Edge of land Sakura was able to jump from the ship to land and began running while implying chakra to her feet. "If I just keep running before they can regain they're surroundings they'll have to give up and continue on without me. Wait for me Sasuke, I'm on my way- Ahhhhh!"

Sakura was interrupted as she was webd by the legs and now hanging upside down with Araya hanging upside down with her giving her a wagging finger of disapproval. "Now that wasn't very nice, Sakura. And here I was thinking we could come to an understand."

"How did you recover so quickly?!" Ask a struggling Sakura who was trying to undo the webbing finding her legs.

"Simple. You see nowadays for men, there's this invention to help protect our junk, call the cup! It's mandatory for any Shinobi to wear one in order to avoid sneak attacks like that." Araya said casually swinging a bit back and forth to follow Sakura struggling motion. "You do know you wouldn't have gotten far, right? Koinzell would have caught you the moment you landed on shore. You must have known that." The masked spider Ninja said getting a Huf from Sakura as she crossed her arms and turned around to not face him. "Come on! Don't get all quiet on me now! Since we're here we might as well conversate a bit before I take you back."

"I have nothing to say to you spider Ninja!" Sakura said her front still facing away from Araya.

"And that's not saying something?" Araya joked but got no response. "Fine, then I'll do the talking. Why are you acting like this? I've seen how you behave during the chunin exam, and you're a person who doesn't like reckless actions, in fact you get on people for being reckless, and yet you're more than quick to throw that caution out the window the moment Sasuke is involved."

"You when understand! You've probably never been in love before!" Was Sakura's retort.

"Love?" Araya repeated. "Well they say love make us do crazy things but this is the first time I've seen it. So how long have you and Sasuke have been a thing?"

"We're not dating. _As much as I would like us too!_ Our relationship is complicated." Sakura responded.

If it wasn't for the mask Sakura could see Araya raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Are you for real? You just pepper spray gas me and koinzell, along with kicking me in the Nads, and was about to embark on a suicide mission for a boy you're not even dating? You definitely have some problems cherry!"

"I don't have a problem! I'm just willing to sacrifice for the sake of the person I love. What's wrong with that?!" Sakura yelled out in protest.

"Nothing. But the way you go about it is definitely the problem." Araya said before being serious. "Look I'm going to take you back to the ship whether you like it or not, and we're not doing this again. Understand."

"Go ahead, I'll just attempt to leave again." Sakura countered still not submitting.

"No you won't. Because if you don't comply we'll use chakra seals on you and lock you in the girls cabin until the mission is over. You'll officially be off the mission and we'll tell lady Tsunade and Kakashi of your little stunt to go awol here. And I'm sure they'll have a fitting punishment for you as well." The spider Ninja said to coerce.

"You wouldn't! You're bluffing!"

"I ain't Bluffin. That I assure you. But if you come back with me willingly, I'll make sure that this secret stays between the three of us and no one knows about it. Either way you're going back to the ship, the only difference is how the aftermath will turn out. Your choice Sakura." Araya explained Sakura's choices.

Sakura despite not being able to see his face knew he was being serious and shut her eyes grit her teeth in anger. "...Fine."

"What was that?" Araya said wanting to hear her response again.

"I said Fine! You win! I'll come back to the ship...quietly." Sakura said in other defeat.

"Good to hear." Araya put his right hand at the right side of his mask. "You heard that Koinzell? We're ready to come back."

The next thing they knew they were right back on the dread arachnid with Koinzell giving his usual stoic look with his arms crossed. "I'll be honest. I was actually looking forward to locking you in the brig for your little stunt. However, Araya convince me otherwise."

"And I should be grateful for that?" Sakura said in a sour mood.

"Yes you should. Especially since you'll be under his watch for the rest of the mission." Koinzell said receiving a flabbergasted face from Sakura. "What did you expect? That we would just leave you off with just a warning? You proved yourself uncooperative and misbehaving, and we can't have that."

"So your putting a warden on me?!" Said an outraged Sakura.

"Don't think of me as a warden, think of me as your temporary partner." Araya said trying to bring in a Brightside.

"I don't want you as a partner! This isn't fair, you can't do this to me!" Sakura continued to protest.

"If you want someone to blame, blame yourself. If you had just went back to your room like a good girl, we wouldn't have to resort to this." Koinzell then looked down at Sakura. "So, are you going to be a good girl and behave, or are we going to have to ground you even more? Well young lady?" Koinzell said talking to Sakura as if he was a naughty child being scold.

Sakura was now receiving angrily like a child but ultimately nodded her head. "Yes...sir." Sakura got even more agitated when koinzell patted her head as if she was a child.

"Good girl. See what happens when you behave. Now go to your room and reflect on what you've done." Koinzell order dismissing Sakura.

As Sakura walked away Araya tried to hold his laughter in. "I can't believe you just did that? She probably dislike you even more."

"Let her. If she decides to act like a stubborn child, then I'll treat her as one. That's what you call tough love." Koinzell responded. will you come

Sakura went back below deck where she saw Hinata walking by her clearly heading to the bathroom. "Oh Sakura? I was wondering why you weren't in your bunk. Is something the matter?"

Angry and embarrassed Sakura I just gave Hinata a sour pouting look. "Your boyfriend is a total jerk! How could you pick him over Naruto!" And with that Sakura walked off back to the girls room leaving Hinata confused as to what she meant by that and how she knew about her and Koinzell relationship.

* * *

**The next day, land team**

It was now Daybreak as the sun was beginning to rise. Neji being one of the first to wake up decided to take a walk as he had a lot on his mind. Ever since the end of the chunin exams he has changed from his arrogant high horse self to someone more simple-minded. Ever since learning that his father did not die against his will by order of the main house but as his own choice to protect the people he cared about. And she has now come to respect others instead of belittling them which allowed him to see just how capable Lee and Tenten really were and now has come to see them as actual friends. However, just because he let go of his anger towards the main house did not mean he let go of his anger towards the hidden Cloud who started that mess in the first place. And yet here he is on a mission to save the cloud. Now Neji wonders what his father would do in such a situation. Sure theoretically they are helping to save the land of lightning and the land of Frost, but to do that they have to save the cloud Village to do so. "Fate really can be unpredictable when it wants to." Neji said to himself.

"You may be right about that." Neji turns his head to see Samui in pajama wear in front of a lake most likely practicing her waterbending.

"What did you mean by that?" Neji asked.

"If I'm to be honest, I did not expect you or your cousin to help us." Samui said not facing Neji. "Don't you have any desire for Revenge? I mean if you wanted to you could just walk away and not be a part of it, and no one would blame you if you did."

Neji couldn't help but smirk at her remark. "Your right I would have. At least the old me would have."

"The old you?"

"The old me was cold and bitter towards everyone and proud of his power, so much so that you couldn't really call him a comrade. To everyone around him he was a prodigy born to do great things, but in actuality he was just an angry boy cursing his existence because he was actually born a slave to his own family and that anger fueled his fire to the point that he...I once believed that my firebending was a manifestation of my hatred." Neji made a small flame in his hand and stared at it as he remembered his old self.

Samui just stared at him before speaking. "So what happened to the old you?"

"He finally fought against someone who proved to be his equal but different in conviction. And that is what caused him to lose, because even though he had eyes that could see almost anything, he was as blind as he appeared." Neji said dousing the flame by balling his fists remembering his fight with Naruto.

"You mean Naruto." Samui said seeing it was not hard to figure out. "I'll admit Naruto has proven to be a very capable leader so far. He reminds me of B sensei except it's easy to understand what he's trying to say."

Neji couldn't help but actually smile and that statement. "I haven't told him this but the feeling was Mutual that day. I may not have looked it but I was enjoying our fight as well." Samui was a bit shocked before smiling and giggling a bit scene Neji loosen up a bit which Neji noticed. "Well? So it looks like you can smile as well." Neji joked.

Embarrassed by this Samui regained her cold demeanor and turned her head but you could obviously still see her blushing embarrassed face.

* * *

**Thalia's Mountain **

Soon enough the land team made their way towards the mountain. It took them less than a two-hour hike when they finally made it. That was the easy part, now the real mission begin as they began climbing the mountain. They could see from the distance the hidden Cloud Village and a massive storm Cloud hovering over it. Samui although not showing it was deeply concerned see the barrier that surrounded The Village being struck by powerful lightning and ferocious wind.

"The storm has become even more ferocious. I don't think the barrier squad can keep it at bay for long." Samui said.

"She's right. At the rate it's going, I say that the barrier will give out sometime tomorrow." Naruto said shocking some of his team members.

"But the yugito said the barrier would hold out for about a whole week, so should hold for 4 more days!" Samui said in dismay.

"That was the case but it looks like the storm is getting stronger as we speak. Soon no barrier will be able to hold it." Naruto explained examining the storm's power itself. "I've never felt so much electrical power, I can barely grasp even a tenth of it."

"That sounds very bad." Lee said in concern. "We must hurry if we are to stop this!"

"We won't be able to go up any higher to the entrance until the storm cloud is dissipated." Neji reminded. "We still need the sea team to do their part."

"Koinzell said they should be docking early then expected so they should be there around the same time as we started." Naruto informed. "There's a mountain cliff close by so we can stop there until we get the signal."

With that said the land team continued on.

* * *

**Mei's Mountain **

The sea them finally made it to the port and soon made their way up the mountain. First they went to the cannon that is at the lower part of the mountain. As they were climbing they could see out in the distance a whole lot of cloud Ninja leaving out the village and what looked to be the Raikage himself leaving as well. He was a big muscular dark-skinned man with white hair wait white pants that had tear ankles and a white coat over his exposed chest and to gauntlets on each arms.

"That's the Raikage!?" Kiba said noticing the size of the cloud Village's leader. "He's massive!"

"Yeah he is. Lord Ay is the strongest ninja in the cloud Village, and the fastest Shinobi in the world." Omoi spoke out.

"Fastest in the land of lightning, sure. But the world? That's debatable." Koinzell threw in.

"Why are all those ninjas including the Raikage leaving the village?" Sakura wondered out loud.

"It our diversion. Tabby, yugito and a few dozen spider ninjas are leading a fake Siege in area an hour or two away from the cloud Village to grab their forces attention. This way when we do our thing they'll be too distracted to know what's going on." Araya explained. "And you bet that the Raikage wouldn't miss out on a chance break lose."

"If Raikage is strong, shouldn't we be worried about Tabby and the others? They are fighting a Kage after all." Tenten said in concern.

"Don't worry our guys have a little surprise waiting for them." Koinzell assured before motioning towards the building that has a cannon sticking out of it. "Now let's get this operation underway. By the power emanating from that Cloud we're running out of time."

* * *

Once they successfully infiltrated the cannon building they saw what appear to be scientist looking over notes with one's looking through a telescope.

"This is completely Awful! The cloud is getting more and more ferocious!" One scientist said alarming his colleagues. "My estimates is that the barrier will give out tomorrow morning!"

"But the barrier team said that they should be able to hold it off for 4 more days!" A second scientist said.

"That was then, this is now! Someone needs to inform Lord Raikage quick!" The scientist shouted. Just when they were about to make towards the phone they were all web to the wall and knocked out courtesy of Araya.

With the coast clear the team came in. "That wasn't so hard to secure the cannon." Kiba boasted.

"That was the easy part. Now we just have to do is load up the cannon & Fire this bad boy into the cloud." Tenten said taking out the scroll that held the Zol in it.

Koinzell looked at Tenten Kiba and Omoi. "Tenten, take the chair and be ready to fire the cannon. Kiba, Omoi load up the floating stones. If what does scientists say are true we have no time to dilly-dally on this."

"That shouldn't be a problem considering we're about to destroy the cloud again. So the village should be out of harm's way." Omoi said helping Tenten load the cannon.

"That might not be the case anymore." Everyone turned their attention to Araya as he and Sakura we're looking over the scientist notes. "These notes weren't just to estimate the power of the storm clouds power but also it's Reformation time. And it seems that if we hit it with the cannon it will start to reform much faster and will come back the morning they say it'll break through the barrier."

"What?!" Everyone said in shock.

"How is it that it's getting stronger and regenerating faster? No one has fired the cannon at it in a while?" Hinata wondered out loud.

"It must be because the storm is actually being generated by actual people instead of it being a natural phenomenon." Sakura voiced her theory. "So what do we do now?"

"The plan doesn't change. We're still going to fire the cannon and make our way towards the mountain. If the two tails is right once we free the sisters the storm will finally cease." Koinzell advised.

"Either way this cannons got to be fired." Tenten said starting up the cannon and aiming it at the cloud. "Fire in the Hole!"

* * *

**The hidden Cloud Village**

The residents of the cloud Village were going about their day as usual with some of them worrying about the dangerous storm cloud looming over them. That was until from the mountain to the right of their Village a powerful Green blast of energy appeared going straight for the storm cloud. Once the beam connected with the cloud it cut right through it dissipated completely and once again Clear Blue Skies return to the cloud Village leading the people to cheer and the barrier Squad to have a much deserved break.

Unknowns to them Sasuke who was wearing a cloak was walking throughout The Village and looked up to see the storm cloud gone. "Looks like they did it. the storm is gone, 'For now'."

Sasuke then looked at the card he was given to by Yuyake, and it gloud and led him to a secluded area. The card then said 'hidden area located, do you wish to proceed?'

"Yes." Was all Sasuke could say before suddenly disappearing in a flash of light.

* * *

**End**

**And here's chapter 10 folks! It took longer than I expected but I finally finished it. Finally gave the mysterious boy a name is that of Yuyake. That's one of the hint that I'm giving you if you're trying to figure out who he is or what he could mean for the story.**

**As you can tell we are reaching the end of the Ark soon. And as I said before the one after this is Desert Blaze. For right now get ready for some epic fights as our young ninjas fight their way to release the 3 lightning sisters and save the land of lightning. But let me know what you're expecting in the next chapter because it may end in that one or the one after that.**

**But anyway, I will see you all next time! Please leave reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again people, chapter 11 is here. Please continue to support the story by leaving comments, favs, or follows so you don't miss out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the material used in the story, all material used is owned by its respective companies.**

**Tales of the Elemental** **Nations**

Chapter 11: Yamai's Rage! Mei and Thalia are free and on the attack!

* * *

**Random Battlefield**

The Raikage was definitely not in a good mood. It was just a typical morning with him doing office work while also strategizing on a way to get rid of the cloud completely, but then suddenly he gets a report about a Museum hold up and before he could send a team to investigate he gets a report about the black spiders approaching an area near the village. Seeing this as a chance to get more zol if they defeated and hold them for Ransom the Raikage and a dozen of skilled Jonin decided to face them head-on. Once they got there they immediately started attacking the black spiders, however. As they were fighting Ay for some reason noticed that the black spiders were holding back which confused him considering the black Spider Clan were capable of rivaling the Hayabusa and Mugen tenshin. His suspicions was then confirmed when the black spiders jump out the way and a small team of spell casters lad by Theresa appeared and cast an area sealing spell which trapped him and his allies in a large purple barrier. He tried to use his super speed to escape and breakthrough it only to find out that it had chakra resistance imbued in it. But that wouldn't stop the Raikage as he continue to try and punch through the barrier. "You! Dishonorable! INSECTS! Let me out of this barrier and fight me for real!" A said pounding away at the barrier.

Luckily for the people outside it was soundproof as Tabitha touch her earpiece. "This is tabby we got the big guy off the board. However he's complaining up a storm."

The person she was talking to was Yugito who was in an airship that was just coming out of camouflage mode. "That's grate to hear. Also don't worry he always does that." She could then see the super storm cloud getting dissipated by a blast of green energy. "They did it! They dissipated the storm cloud!" Yugito joyfully said before a serious face came. "Now they just have to make sure it doesn't come back this time."

Back with the people outside they also noticed the clouds dissipating including the trapped Cloud Ninja. "It looks like the plan is coming along smoothly." Tabby said before turning her attention to Theresa. "So how long will this barrier stay active?"

"Long enough for the kids to do their a part, but I can sense two teams of 3 people, one of each going after our two teams." Said Theresa.

* * *

**Mei's Mountain **

Tenten took a moment to inhale and exhale and lean back in relief. "Looks like that did it. The land of lightning can rest easy for now."

"That's good, and I'm sure the barrier Squad is taking a well-deserved break." Omoi said in relief.

Before anyone could try to relax Hinata got their attention. "We have 3 people heading our way!" Said Hinata with her Byakugan activated.

"What level of power do they have, and how long before they reach us?" Koinzell inquired.

"They're all low chunin level strength; so they're most likely high-level genin. I say they'll be on us in less than 7 minutes." Hinata explained.

"If that's the case." Koinzell looked it towards Kiba, Tenten, and Omoi. "Tenten! You, Kiba and Omoi will deal with the ninjas heading our way while the rest of us continue up the mountain."

"Finally! Me and akamaru have been waiting for a chance to cut loose!" Kiba said ecstatic as akamaru howl in excitement as well."

"You guys can count on us! A part of me always wanted to test my weapon skills against a kenjutsu Cloud Ninja." Tenten said showing her enthusiasm.

However Omoi looked really nervous but nodded nonetheless. But Koinzell saw this nervousness and asked was he prepared to face his old comrades to ensure that their mission is a success. "Yeah! As much as it bothers to me I knew I would have to fight my way through fellow Cloud ninjas. So don't worry I'm ready for this!" Omoi assured.

With that said, Koinzell, Hinata, Araya, and Sakura continued on to climbing the mountain.

With them gone, the ones that stayed behind went outside to cut off the cloud Ninja. They consisted of two boys and one girl, the was dark-skinned and had very long blonde hair wearing a bandana headband. The first boy was light skin and a bit overweight, he wore glasses a scarf tied in a knot and also a bandana headband. The last boy was also light skin with brown hair and Fang tattoos on his left cheek while wearing a necklace that looked like an ox and a white headband. Omoi for his part seems really nervous now as the blond hair boy looked right at him.

"Well I'll be! I didn't expect to find you here Omoi!". The blonde hair kid said while chewing what seem to be gum. "But then again I never expected a wuss like you to go Rogue!" The blonde kid mocked blowing and popping a bubble.

"You know these guys, Omoi?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, I do. They graduated the same year as me and my team. The boy with glasses is Toroi, he was the smartest kid in our class and don't let his size fool you, he was considered the fastest in our year. The girl is Tarui, she's quick and agile in close combat." Omoi explained the first two.

"And the last guy?" Ask Tenten.

Omoi stared down the guy in question. "He's Yurui. He's Our self proclaimed next Raikage. Also the biggest cocky jerk you'll ever know from here."

"So a Cloud version of Sasuke then." Said Kiba.

"So what are you three doing here?" Omoi asked.

"It should be obvious. We're here to eliminate a rogue ninja along with some pesky Intruders!" Tarui said as she and her team got in fighting stances.

"Whoa now! We come in peace!" Tenten said holding her hands out. "We just came to destroy the storm cloud that was threatening your village, so we mean no harm."

"You know she does have a point." Toroi admittedly said now looking at the sky which was now clear.

"Who cares! They're leafninja and a rogue Ninja, and they're on our turf! Our mission is to capture them and bring em in!" Yurui said taking out two short swords.

"Well so for trying negotiation?" Tenten said seeing her attempt to parley denied.

"It was worth a shot Ten. Besides, negotiations was never there strong suit." Omoi replied taking out his sword.

"Good thing it was never my strong suit either!" Kiba said getting into Beast mimicry. "So let's get this brawl underway!"

* * *

**Thalia's Mountain **

The land team observe the green light hit the storm cloud and the dissipation afterwards. With the storm cleared they were now capable of climbing further up. Just when they finally made it to the door leading to the tomb Naruto quickly stopped. "We got 3 people chasing after us, and they're coming in fast!"

"Let me check it out." Neji said using his Byakugan. "The two each have formidable chakra and one having a larger one which means they're most likely chunin or high-level genin, but I think it's the former."

Right on cue the three Cloud Ninja arrived two of them light skinned and blond while the other was dark skins with gray hair and had a rectangle-shaped sword. "C, Darui, Atsui?!" Samui said shocked.

"What up sis! Feeling hot!" The light-skinned boy named Atsui said addressing Samui.

"Sis?" The land team said in Union minus Samui.

"He's my younger brother, Atsui. The other two are C and Darui, they're from a year before me and the most talented from that year with darui being the Raikage's favorite. I'm actually surprised he didn't take you with him, Darui." Samui sad looking at the 3 Cloud Ninja.

"To be honest I thought he would too, but he ask me to stay here in case the black spiders mounted a pincer attack. This is such a drab though seeing you like this Samui, I can't believe you went awal on us." Darui said with a bored expression. The leaf Ninja on the team couldn't help but be reminded of Shikamaru given his demeanor.

"Yeah! Do you have any idea how me and our parents felt when we found out that you abandon the village! Why Samui? Just Why?!" Atsui yelled out clearly angry at Samui.

Samui look down feeling somewhat ashamed. "I'm sorry you two, but I had to do this. This was the only way we could save our village."

"By running away to join the black spiders and the leaf? Sure you may have destroyed the cloud but at the cost of bringing enemy ninjas into our territory." C lectured.

"Hey! What's you guy's problem?! She, Omoi, and Yugito risked their lives to ask us to help destroy the storm cloud. And we just did That! You should be thanking her!" Nowaki said defending Samui from their scrutiny.

"Stay out of this Leaf Village Scum! We didn't ask for you guys's help in the first place! We would have gotten the floating stones eventually." Atsui yelled back.

"What did you say Hot Head!?" Nowaki said more than ready to beat the cloud ninja up only to be held back by Lee.

"You heard me you Leifer!" Atsui said more than ready to start attacking if C wasn't him back.

"Ease the flame back some Atsui, I haven't given the order to engage yet." Darui said before addressing the land team. "So sorry about that. Ever since his sis up and left he's been more hot under the collar than usual. But now that I have your attention mind if I ask what you're trying to do now? C tracked you guys going up here for some reason."

"I'm glad you're at least willing to ask for our reason before attacking but I'm afraid we can't give you a long explanation, just know that we have to go into that tomb in order to make sure that cloud doesn't come back." Naruto explained.

"That tomb is the resting place of the hero Thalia, it is not to be disturbed under no condition!" C protested.

"The only way to stop the storm completely is for us to enter that tomb and release Thalia! She and her sisters are feeding the storm cloud and will continue to do so until they're set free! So we have to go in there!" Suzume voiced out.

"That would be going against the wishes of the first Raikage and Lady Mei! Mei's last Testament said to never allow her or her sister seals to be broken as told-by the first Raikage." C explained somewhat offended.

"That was a lie told by the first Raikage!" Samui said gaining their attention. "Mei and Thalia only wanted to be sealed in there until Yamai regain control of herself, after that they were supposed to be unsealed. But Raikage was too afraid of Yamai power that he decided it would be best to keep her and the sisters sealed away forever. So he made up that story as a way to cover it up and build tombs around them to keep people away and discovering the truth!"

"That's absurd! The first Raikage would have never have done that for he and Mei's were friends!" C denied her statement.

"She's telling the truth! The sisters are the ones causing the storm, and they will continue to do so until they are released!" Serenity said trying to reason with them.

"That's enough of your Nonsense! All of you can just BURN!" Atsui exploded as he stretched his sword out and released a blast of Fire aimed right at serenity

However Nowaki used mud wall and created a wall of Stone that not only blocked the fire but blocked it the cloud ninjas from the land team. "Atsui! I told you to ease it back!" Darui lectured.

C took this time to use his sensory Jutsu. "They're trying to enter the tomb! Three of them are sticking back while the rest are entering!"

The three cloud ninja soon jumped over the wall only to be greeted by Samui, Neji, and Shino who launch insects warms at them. Darui Unleashed would love to be Black Lightning zapping away the insects but not before some of them got on C and Atsui who quickly swipe the bugs off themselves. "That was close he almost got us. Hey C, what's the full scope of other two's chakra levels?" Darui said.

"I don't know? They're both giving off energy levels that I'm not familiar with?" Said a confused C.

"Then it looks like you're losing your touch C! It doesn't matter, they're still going down!" Atsui said taking out his sword while imbuing it with fire.

Samui look towards Neji and Shino. "I can handled my hot headed brother, you guys can have C and Darui." Samui took out 4 large canteen bottles where she held water in and unscrew them so she can waterbend placing them around her waist. "C doubles as a medic and has some efficiency in genjutsu while Darui has greater lightning abilities out of the three of them while also knowing water Style as well."

"You have a better way to counter lightning then me, so I'll handle the sensory." Shino said staring at the sensory Ninja.

"I have no problem with that whatsoever." Neji said taking a gentle fist stance.

* * *

**Mei's Mountain**

Back with the sea team, Tenten was fighting against Tarui in close combat with Tenten using a Tri bo staff with Tarui using her katana. "I have to admit, your pretty skilled with fighting style of yours." Tarui complemented striking at tenten. "But it'll take more than skill to beat me!" She then imbued her sword with lightning and began striking faster and with more power

Tenten however was able to block them. "Trust me, this is more than skill!" The tri staff unfolded as Tarui struck it center. Tenten in one Leap craft her opponents in the unfolded tristaff as both ends magnetized towards each other. Tenten then through her arms back as they glowed white. "Kikoken!" Tenten trust her arms forward hitting the cloud kinouchi with a ball of yellow energy with a blue outline. This attack sent her flying back until he fell hard on the ground completely unconscious. "Its a family trait."

With Omoi he was facing off against Toroi who was using a technique called Overdrive that caused sparks of lightning to outline him making him move fast putting Omoi on the defensive with him using his sword to block. "You can't block my attacks forever Omoi! I was always the fastest in the class and still am!"

Omoi seeing himself cornered closed his eyes to focus._ "It looks like I don't have any other choice but to use Spirit energy. This will be the first time I use it in a fight!"_ A red Halo outline surrounded Omoi and in a blink of an eye he disappeared confusing his opponent until he saw a red blur pass right by him knocking him off his feet. Before he could get up he found his arms tied behind his back way before he could process it. As he was struggling to get free he looked to see the blur come to a stop revealing it to be Omoi who found himself exhausted.

"How on? you can use Spirit energy to give yourself super speed?!" Toroi said in other shock.

"Yeah. Although it's a real pain to use it sometimes." Omoi's Sensei killer bee made his team learn different types of energy so they could Brandon their Horizons. Samui studied mental energy and found that she could waterbend. Kurai decided to study Chi and learned how to focused her laying energy into weapons. As for Omoi himself he could use Spirit energy to increase his speed, however due to his lack and confidence sometimes he has a hard time in controlling it and maintaining the speed. "I guess it's safe to say I'm the fastest in our year now."

With Kiba and akamaru they were facing off against Yurui. This particular Cloud Ninja did not use electricity but instead used it bubble gum and blue giant bubbles that exploded when made contact with. "Give it up dog boy! There's no way you can reach me now!" Yurui boasted as he had several bubbles between him and Kiba.

Kiba and akamaru found themselves at a disadvantage considering they were close range fighters. Yurui was sure he had this in the bag, but Kiba had an ace up his sleeve. Something he was originally saving if he ever fought against Enko again. "Get ready Akamaru! Earth-style: Stone Edge Jutsu!" Rocks around Kiva began to float and then fire straight at Yurui and his bubbles Poppin them one at a time. Yurui was completely unprepared for this and ducks out of the way to evade the remaining stones. Just as he was about to land akamaru appeared from underground using tunneling Fang nailing him in the stomach sending him flying up before crashing down now unconscious. "Good boy akamaru! He won't be getting up anytime soon." Kiba said petting akamaru.

With the fighting now over they were now able to take a breather. "When exactly did you start training an earth-style Jutsu Kiba?" Ask Tenten.

"Not that long ago. I thought it was about time I learned some long range techniques so I won't always have to risk getting in close because as much as I hate to admit it I'm too much of a fragile Speedster when someone manages to get a hit on me despite my speed." Kiba explained remembering the time he lost to Enko.

"Well I can say it definitely worked out in your favor because Yurui definitely didn't see that coming." Omoi said complimenting Kiba.

"I say we're a bit tired from that little scuffle. Let's rest for a little bit then catch up with the others." Tenten suggested until they heard the crack of lightning and turn to see it was coming from the tomb itself. "On second thought I think we should catch up with the others now!"

Just as they were about to start climbing they saw someone Sprint past them in a flash of purple heading down the mountain to the building where the cannon was leaving them confused.

* * *

**Mei's tomb**

While the others were fighting the cloud ninjas, the remaining four entered the tomb and began walking through a dark corridor with Hinata in front. "Ok, this hallway should lead us to where Mei is. There don't seem to be any traps laid out." Hinata said leading the way.

Just then Araya got in front of the group and motions for them to stop. Before anyone ask why the masked spider Ninja aimed his web shooter and fired some web on the floor a few feet away from them. Why does it impacted the floor lit up and Sparks of purple lightning crackled on the floor making Hinata and Sakura gasp. "A pressure switch that activates a lightning floor trap to fry any Intruders. I bet the floor was specially designed so that jutsus like the Byakugan wouldn't be able to detect it."

"Then how were you able to detect it when Hinata Couldn't?" Sakura question.

"Think event as a form of intuition at its greatest." Araya answered but mostly just shrugging it off.

"So what else does your intuition tell you Araya?" Ask Koinzell.

Araya looked at all the walls and the ceiling before turning back to the others. "Its getting some bad vibes from the walls and the ceiling so there a probably electrified too. The Cloud ninjas of the past definitely knew what they were doing, you can't walk on the walls or the ceilings and the trap seems to spread almost to the last foot of the exit so long jumping is out of the question if you can even manage to not hit the ceiling."

"Then what do we do then?" Hinata ask. As if to answer her question Koinzell threw a yellow shuriken all the way at the wall next to the exit.

"All of you grab on to me." Koinzell advised. Once this was done he teleported them to where the throwing star landed.

"Must be nice being able to just teleport yourself out of situations like this." Said Sakura to herself.

"It comes in handy I just have to remind myself not to rely on it too much." Koinzell said overhearing her causing Sakura to sweat drop a bit.

Now out of harms way they went towards the exit and now in a large room with an open area with purple glowing rocks that illuminated the room. In the center of the room was a purple glowing spear that had a purple line that went upward to the ceiling where it had a purple spell circle. Inside was girl with long dark purple hair wearing a Black Tactical suit with purple elbow and knee pads that seems to be the age of 14 sitting Indian style with her eyes closed in meditation. "So this is Mei. She's definitely not lacking in the looks Department." Araya commented as he and Koinzell walked forward to observe the spear keeping the girl contained.

"So how exactly are we supposed to release Mei?" Sakura asked.

Hinata was too busy observing the scenery mostly looking at the rocks that were glowing purple that every now and again spark did purple lightning._ "The lightning coming off these rocks seem very familiar."_

"The two tails said in order to free the sisters is to sever the link that binds them when energy for similar to theirs. So my guess that line coming from the spear and up to the ceiling is the thing she meant." Koinzell took out Mei's katana. "And to suffer that line will need Mei's weapon to do it."

Araya's mask glowed in the eye holes while looking at the spear. "This is really fascinating though. The pedestal makes a cocoon out of the users energy and will slowly but surely keep it charged while keeping the occupant in the hibernate state. To have been able to make this, this girl truly is a genius way ahead of her time. But this energy signature seems kind of familiar. What if?" Araya then looked at Hinata and Sakura. "Stand back girl! I estimate there's going to be a shock wave when we sever this!"

With the girls backing up some Koinzell lift up the katana and with one swing sliced at the line. Just as it was estimated there was a Shockwave that pushed the two boys back as purple energy erupted from the spear blinding everyone site as they Shield their eyes. The purple glowing rocks suddenly stop glowing and unbeknownst to them the electrified trap lost power as well. once the light and dust settled, the for teens look to see that the girl within the sphere was now free and was slowly getting back up.

"We...We did it!" Sakura cheered seeing that they completed their mission.

"Yeah. it looks like we did. _So why does my intuition keep screaming danger alert!?"_ Araya's question was answered when they witness Mei standing up with her eyes now glowing purple. With one raise of her hand the sword that koinzell dropped flew over to her as she grabbed it.

"Hello my old friend, I knew one day you would return to me." Mei said caressing her sword that she has not wield in decades. "Now we will make them pay for they're betrayal!" Mei said with an angry voice.

"Wait? What?!" Hinata said confused.

Mei use this moment to look at all of them before bowing her head in gratitude. "You four have my most sincerest thanks for releasing me after all this time, but now I ask that you all stay out of what's about to happen next." Before anyone could say anything Mei sprinted out of the room in a flash of purple heading towards the exit.

"Now that's fast." Hinata sad before focusing her Byakugan interaction of where Mei exited. "She's escape the tomb! I've never seen someone run so fast!

"Do you know where she's going?" Sakura asked as she and Hinata went over to the boys to help them up.

Hinata shook her head. "My Byakugan for some reason can't see the outside of this mountain from here the same way I couldn't see the inside from the outside. But what did she mean when she said stay out of what happens next?"

"I can only think of one reason. She's been sealed away for decades and probably has a whole lot of pent-up anger and a grudge against the Cloud Village. So she's probably going to reunite with her sisters and go Thunderclap on this Village." Koinzell explained remembering the look in Mei's eyes. Those eyes had the look of sadness anger and betrayal.

"We have to go after her now!" Sakura called-out.

"We first need to regroup with the others because right now they're probably just as confused as we are." Araya suggested.

As they were leaving the tomb koinzell look at Araya while the girls were running ahead of them. "So did you figure out what energy source she was using? Because you are right it did feel familiar."

"Yeah I did. It's the same energy signature I saw in the last chunin exams from that Mugen Tenchi Ninja that face that undercover sound Ninja and Shino in the finals." Araya explained.

"You mean that Hoki guy that was said to be Hayate's apprentice?" Koinzell said surprised. "This does make sense, his lightning did give off a sense of uniqueness. If we ever calm this girl down we may get the answer to that."

Once they made it outside they were met with Tenten and the others. "Did you guys see a purple blur pass by here recently?" Araya asked.

"Yeah. It just went into that building with the cannon. Who was that?" Kiba answered and asked.

"Mei. We manage to free her but now she's looking for revenge against the cloud Village." Sakura explained.

"What!?" Omoi said in shock. "But why!?"

"Maybe because your first kage purposely left them trapped in her own invention for more than sixty years." Tenten said sarcastically given that the motive was obvious.

"Oh yeah there's that. Is there anyway we can stop her?" Omoi asked no one in particular.

"Well any ideas Araya?" Koinzell ask the mask boy.

Araya took a moment to think before speaking. "I think I have an idea but I'll need everyone's help if we're going to find out what she's doing and stop her."

"Your the guy with the plan, let's hear it." Kiba encouraged.

* * *

**Thalia's Mountain, evening**

Back with the land team the three members that stayed behind are still fighting the three Cloud ninjas. Shino managed to handle the sensory ninja C quite easily by planting a female beetle that led other male beetles to C.

With Samui she was still combating her hot headed brother who was slashing at her with his fire sword as she used water lashes to block and counter. "Your strikes are lacking Atsui, you're doing even worse than usual. At least come at me with a cool mind." Samui lectured as she turned one of her water lashes into a water Spike and parried the fire sword to elbow Jab her brother back some.

"I don't want to hear anything from a backstabbing sister like you! So keep your criticism to yourself for once and shut up!" Atsui fired back as he did a downward slice to launch another fire blast.

Samui used her water to create a shield to counter the blast causing the water to steam up. "If you would just listen for a minute, I could tell you what's really going on! Why it is that I'm doing this-"

"I said SHUT UP!" Atsui yelled charging at Samui with his fire sword blazing even more.

"Fine! Have it your way!" Samui use her water tendril on Atsui left foot tripping him and making him drop his sword which lost its fire. Before Atsui could recover he found two swords in a scissoring position near his neck, the perpetrator being Samui. "Don't try anything Atsui. I don't want to see you dead."

"Too bad then, because you're already dead to me." Atsui said venom in his voice.

This brought a look of pure hurt to Samui's face that a single tear went down on her left eye which surprised Atsui. "Well it looks like you finally manage to wound me at last Atsui." Before he could reply Samui sucker punch him the face knocking him out and dropping his sword next to him.

With Neji, he was dealing with Darui who proved to be very challenging has he used his sword to keep Neji at a distance so he couldn't aim for his chakra network. Darui then jump back and use a technique called Gale style laser circus firing multiple energy shots at Neji who countered with 8 trigrams palm rotation to shield and reflect them.

"Not bad man. Let's see how you handle this!" Darui did another pair of hand signs and use the water wall firing a stream of water from his mouth

To counter this Neji Unleashed a mighty fire blast to evaporate the water. Once the water Jutsu seested Neji saw that the area around him was wet and the white-haired cloud Ninja was surrounded by what looked to be Black Lightning. _"No way am I falling for the same trap again!"_

"Black LIghtning!" Darui said unleashing Black Lightning that transformed into a Panther. To his surprise Neji did not move but instead absorb the lightning with his left fingers and a few grunts later redirected not at him but at the water firing back a more wider spread of Black Lightning at him. Thinking fast Darui Unleashed another Black Lightning Panther to counter the other one causing a flash of black Lightning.

Once the flash ceased both combatants were exhausted. Darui whooped over to see all of his comrades unconscious and decided to put his hands up and surrender. "Man what a pain. I call it, I give."

"Really? You're just giving up like that?" Neji said sounding suspicious.

"Our abilities counteract each other, so this fight could go on for who-knows-how-long with no precise winner making this fight pointless." Darui said assessing the situation. "Also, I was more than willing to hear you guys out until Atsui blew a fuse."

"So you believe me Darui?" Samui said hoping.

"You guys stopped the storm cloud so I owe you guys a chance to explain yourselves." Darui replied.

"Thank you." Said a grateful Samui. Just then they heard a crack of lightning originating from the tomb. Just as they were wondering what was going on an eagle pursed itself near the top of the entrance looking down as if observing them.

* * *

**Thalia's tomb**

With Naruto and the remaining land team members they easily got through the trap which was the same as Mai's. Suzume being able to shrink and fly through it and discovered a hidden switch that turned it off.

They entered the open area where they saw in a yellow spear a girl around their age of 12 or 13 wearing a black leotard with light blue tear jeans in a curled up ball position. There was too a line leading from the spear to the roof where is there were many yellow stones that glowed. "She looks so peaceful." Serenity said observing Thalia.

"She just looks asleep to me." Nowaki said nonchalantly.

"So what must we do to free this sleeping Damsel in Distress?" Lee asked.

"Well Manatabi said we needed to use the shield considering it has the same energy signature as her to sever the link between her and this mountain." Naruto explained taking out the shield. "I guess it's time to see how tough this Shield really is!" Naruto hoisted his arm back and then through the shields like a frisbee aiming straight at the line severing it and ricocheting back to his hand.

This caused a flash of light making our young ninjas cover their eyes. Once the lights subsided they saw the girl now free and saw that he had short messy black hair with a hint of blue on the lower left side of her hair with a small silver tiara and some freckles on her face.

"So should we go over and say welcome to the world of tomorrow?" Suzume question.

"Let's be a bit sensitive here Suzume. She's been here for 60 something years and is probably very confused right now." Serenity said until the girl in question spoke.

"61..." Thalia finally spoke still sitting curled up. "I've been stuck in there for 61 years!"

_"She's been keeping track this whole time?"_ Naruto said feeling an eased as Nowaki tried to walk over to her casually.

"Look I know it's been a long time but it's all over now! Some friends of ours are freeing your sister Mei so you'll be able to see her soon. Won't that be great!" Nowaki said approaching Thalia.

"Yes...I would definitely like to see Mei again. But how about you guys hand me my shield first." Thalia said still not looking up.

"Sure! Hey Naruto! Pass the shield over here!" Nowaki called out.

"Nowaki, get away from her now!" Naruto called back.

"What?" Nowaki said confused. Why would Naruto call him back.

"Naruto? Is something the matter?" Lee ask the whisker Ninja.

Then suddenly Thalia laugh softly. "For a second I figured you all gullible, whatever I need a workout after all this time." Thalia said getting up and stretched her arms and legs, and when she opened her eyes they saw they were electric blue but with yellow highlights around them.

"What does she mean by-"

"Nowaki Lookout!" Serenity called out. But it was too late and the Young senju was kicked in the back of the knee before being grabbed and judo throwed on the ground making him dazed. Seeing this Serenity sprung into action and came in with a spinning side kick which Thalia dodge and elbowed her in the left side making her crouch down grabbing her side. She was also unaware that two of her throwing knives were pickpocket off her

"Serenity!" Suzume call out flying over them and shooting spirit energy at Thalia. However, Thalia took out a kunai knife and threw it at the miniature girl only to miss her entirely only for it to be revealed to be a flash Bang blinding Suzume and causing her to crash.

Thalia then made her way towards the others mainly to Naruto who had her Shield. Lee ran at her preparing for a leaf Whirlwind to try and trip her only for Thalia to jump flip over the attack and close the distance between her and Naruto who try to throw the shield to the right but was shocked to see her take out another knife and threw it at the Direction of The Shield. Once they collided The Shield change directions and went her way as she easily grabbed it and put it on her left arm. "Not gonna lie I felt naked without this." Thalia looked in front of her and behind to see Naruto and Lee prepared to fight her.

"What the big idea? We just released you and the first thing you do is attack us?!" Naruto said not expecting an ungrateful response.

"Believe me I am grateful for what you've done but I really needed my Shield back, Plus I have some payback I owe these guys and I'm sure Mei's waiting for me at her lab." Thalia said with a hint of resentment.

"But why?" Lee ask.

"Ask me that again when you spend decades sealed in a mountain! This Village betrayed us and in the name of our sisterly oath we will have Justice!" Thalia said as even more yellow energy admitted from her eyes but you could still see the pupils.

"Look I know your angry, and you have a right to be angry. But let's just calm down and talk about this." Naruto said trying to be the voice of reason.

"It way too late for that!" Thalia shouted back before looking down solemnly. "...Way too late."

"Its never too late." Lee said in comfort. As he tried to put his hand on her shoulder Thalia grabbed his hand and sidestepped him so that she was behind Lee where she did a push kick. Lee soon recovered and high-speed Sprint towards her to deliver flying side kick only for Thalia too easily block with her Shield and then grabbed his leg play and spin throw him with great force and then quickly use her Shield to block Naruto's air bullets as he fired rapidly at her.

Thalia however push through about to Shield Bash Naruto until he put up his ballistic shield for Shield bash of his own deciding to add chakra to it for extra measure. Once they collided it it felt like a sonic boom as Naruto was pushed back and embedded into the wall.

At this time Suzume, Serenity, and Nowaki recovered enough to get back to the fight. The two girls try to double team Thalia with serenity coming and her with two knives in each hand and Suzume who was normal size who was gathering Ki. "Ninpo! Art of Pin Missiles!" Suzume held out her hands as multiple small lights appeared and fired Dart like energy which maneuvered past Serenity towards Thalia.

Thalia once again used her Shield which took the full brunt of the attack to Suzume shock. Serenity jump over Thalia and was about to strike her back with what could be paralyzing kunai until she felt before stop her. "Aeroga!" A spiral of wind circled around Thalia and pushed back serenity that she was also embedded into the wall.

Suzumebachi who was a bit exhausted from her Ki attack was shocked at what you just witnessed. _"She's really living up to her reputation!" _She then saw Nowaki charging up solar beam while Lee finally got back up and put his hands together as an orb a blue Ki Energy formed.

"Let's see you handle this; Solarbeam!" Nowaki said firing a yellow beam.

"Time for the new technique Guy sensei has entrusted to me! Hadouken!" Lee announced throwing a ball of blue energy.

Thalia braced herself as the attacks impacted the shield and literal Sparks were now flying. Only feeling herself being slightly pushed back Thalia did a mighty shove causing a backlash wave that pushed all three ninjas back with them now impacting the wall.

"Damn..it! Just how strong is that Shield?" Nowaki said before losing consciousness.

"Four down, one to go." Thalia said as she turned around to block an attack from Naruto who had his staff in spear mode. "You think you can take me without your team? I should warn I'm still warming up!"

"Honestly probably not, but I got some tricks up my sleeve! Gigano Gusta!" Naruto said releasing a blast of wind.

"Gigano Gusta!" Thalia called out the same spell also releasing a blast of wind.

_"She's so strong yet she claims she still warming up! I have to find a way to put her down, but I can't use ninpo or any strong spells or I risk the others getting taught in the attack radius and chances are that Shield of hers will be able to withstand it making it pointless!"_ Naruto said to himself as he notice that his team was to spread out amongst the tomb. Both attacks collided causing back wind but they both stood their ground. "Come Saoirse!" Naruto called out his Guardian spirit as the siren entered his bow staff making it glow blue.

Once it's subsided they both ran at each other with their weapons in hand and took this fight up close and personal. Naruto spear strike were always blocked by Thalia's shield. As Naruto kept striking his eyes became Cyan colored as he kept attacking harder as a cyan colored aura surrounded his spear.

_"He's using __Ki just like that guy in green! No choice, going to have to kick it up a notch!" _Thalia began to Glow a brownish gold color and on Naruto's next strike she parried that attack which Unleashed a Shockwave. The Shockwave pushed Naruto back few inches but he quickly recovered and was now covered in a cyan aura and charged right at Thalia grabbing and pushing her until pile driving her on the floor believing an impact. "Your a lot stronger then you look! I actually had to try there." Thalia commented as she struggled to get free.

"If you actually had to try against someone like me then the rumors about you are either exaggerated or you don't have complete access to your full powers yet." Naruto said holding her down and actually surprising her. "You think I wouldn't notice? Clearly being sealed in there for such a long time it would leave you quite drained. Also I'm able to see Mana and you're is on low._ But to still be capable of so much even at her __weakest makes me wonder how strong she is at her Peak."_

"Your right, being in that spear for so long and my power going into that storm cloud I'm not even close to my best. It's like being reset to level 1." Thalia managed to get one hand free and grabbed Naruto by the back of his head. "So I hope you don't mind if I borrow some of your power!" With that said she forced Naruto's head down to hers and took his lips.

_"What?!"_ Naruto said shocked in thought as he felt his energy was being absorbed. He tried to pull away but her group was too firm and began to feel light-headed.

Once the kiss ended Naruto collapsed on top of Thalia who gently moved him to the side. "My? You have some real deep power Reserves in you. To think your the jinchuuriki of the nine tails no wonder you're strong!" Thalia said with a flustered look that was actually her first kiss which she was saving for her boyfriend who is no doubt dead at this point._ "His power should keep me afloat for a while, at least until I could get Mei to do something about this. While I'm at it I should see if Aquila is outside._" Thalia closed her eyes and focused. When she open time she could see Neji and the others talking to Darui. "There are four people outside, and they're about to enter the tomb. Best to deal with them fast before leaving."

* * *

Back outside after explaining everything to Darui he said he'll help out any way he can. They were just about to enter the tomb when Thalia Shield bash through the door shocking them. She threw her Shield at Neji who ducked under but was unprepared when it ricocheted off a Boulder and hit him Square in the back and then aimed at Darui who struck the shield with a lightning enhanced sword only for it to cause a Shockwave that pushed him back with the shield returning to its owner. Shino try to use his bugs but the eagle from earlier came up and started flapping leaving him distract and unprepared for a shield charge which sent him pummeling towards a boulder rendering him unconscious.

Samui being the only one left shot Water tendrils and lassoed Thalia. "I got you!"

"No! I got you! Shockga!" Electricity surrounded her body with it going do the water tendrils straight to Samui shocking her to unconsciousness. With all her opponents down the eagle perched on Thalia's shoulder. "Its good to see you again too Aquila. Let's get out of here." Thalia said finally leaving the mountain that have kept her prison for a long time.

With every one knocked out no saw a dark skin man with yellow whiting hair wearing sunglasses wearing a standard cloud ninja uniform except the right side had no shoulder or sleeve. "~Looks like I'm too late! Thalia already made her grand Escape!~"

* * *

**End**

**And here's chapter 11 and the second to last chapter of the spider versus cloud Ark. And yes you saw the right people, killer bee has arrived. Now that the sisters are free the land of lightning is safe from destruction but the cloud is far from out of danger.**

**Let me know what you guys think, and in detail.**

**Until then see you all next time! Please leave reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again! I'm back to bring another chapter! Is a chapter 2 end the spider versus Cloud Ark. Make sure to comment on what you liked about the ark.**

**But for now disclaimers: I do not own any of the material used in the story. All Source material is owned by its respective companies.**

**Tales of the Elemental Nations**

Chapter 12: The eye of Yamai's storm.

* * *

**Cloud Village, Underground**

Sasuke was walking through a blue colored cave with blue stones that seemed to spark with lightning. To the young Uchiha's surprise there was literally no one in sight. He would figure a place like this would have some security. _"What kind of technique could possibly be down here? And why would it be down here in the first place?"_ Sasuke wondered in his thoughts.

Soon he came across a large door that had blue electric sparks surrounding it. "Now how do I get past this?" Just as he said that the blue lightning gems suddenly went out and the lightning sparks on the door ceased as well. "How did? _Was there's some kind of power outage? _Well it shouldn't really matter I'm in." Sasuke said entering opening the door and entering was look to be a scroll room with hundreds of sealing Scrolls on shelves. Before Sasuke could say anything else the card suddenly reacted again with an arrow appearing pointing towards a certain direction. "Just when I thought I was going to have to look through all this stuff, this makes it easier." Sasuke said as he began walking following the cards directions unaware that someone was watching him.

"Oh it does make it easy, Sasuke." Said a girl with long pale blonde hair green eyes and bright skin with short pointed ears, she wore a strange Jester like outfit complete with a purple pink witch hat. "Now then." The girl took off in a different direction from the one Sasuke went.

* * *

**Killer Bee's house,** **E****vening**

Naruto was just waking up when he found himself on a sleeping mat and looked around to see his team along with Darui also in sleeping mats and what look to be a living room with candle lighting up the room. "Where in Blaze's am I?" Naruto asked no one in particular. He also noticed his bo staff was missing. _"That crazy girl must have took my bo staff while I was out. Now that just ain't nice!"_

"~Your in my humble abode! So make yourself at home! Fool ya fool!~" Naruto turned his head to see a Cloud Ninja that gave off the appearance of a rapper of some sort.

"O...k. Who are you?"

"~You should know that asking for someone's name like that is rude! Didn't your mom teach you any manners ya fool!~" the rapper said still rhyming his sentences.

Naruto just stared at him before responding. "Ok? My name is Naruto, may I please get your name sir?"

"~Now that's what I wanted to see! You are in the presence of the Rap Master, Killer B! Weee!~" The Man known as Killer B introduced himself.

"For goodness sakes! Did I get knocked out and moved to one of those annoying rap concerts!" Neji said now waking up holding his head like he had a migraine.

"No. It's just my sensei being his usual self." Samui said waking up also before seeing B. "Rapping aside its good to see you again B sensei."

"Its good to see you too, Samui. I was beginning to worry about you, Yugito, and Omoi." B said not rapping this time.

"Ah man! My head just hurts right now!" Nowaki complained sitting up from his mat with serenity and the others waking up as well.

"What hit me?" Said Lee still feeling light headed.

"Same thing that hit me." Suzume said somewhat annoyed. "Next time you two try a combo attack like that, make sure you avoid the literal indestructible Shield!"

"How were we supposed to know that would happened? That she could reflect our attacks right back at us!" Nowaki said in his and Lee's defense.

"Easy you two, none of us saw that coming, we weren't exactly preparing for a fight after we unsealed Thalia." Serenity said stopping their argument.

"So that was her that ambushed us. Why did she attack you guys in the first place?" Darui asked waking up.

"It wasn't personal she just wanted her Shield back...and also she has plans to get revenge on the Cloud Village." Naruto explained surprising the three that stayed outside during the confrontation inside the tomb.

"~I was afraid this would happen yo!" B said giving their attentions. "The sisters can no longer think straight! The energy rush flows through them at an unsteady rate! Their emotions are now all out of whack! So they're now looking for someone to smack!~"

"Dose anyone understand what this guy saying because I don't?" Nowaki ask not understanding what B meant.

"I think he means that when we released Thalia the power surge put her in some kind of adrenaline rush affecting her mood swings like her anger towards the cloud Village. At least that's what I think he meant?" Shino hypothesized.

"Righty-o my boyo!" B confirmed.

"Any chance the same thing could happen to the other team on the other Mountain?" Neji wondered.

"Most likely so, I think we should call them to see how they're doing." Samui suggested before taking out her phone. But her shock she saw it was turned off and couldn't be turned on. "What the?"

"~The power in the village went out! The whole place is now in a shout! There's no electricity in their homes! So there's no point in trying to use your phone! Fool ya fool!~" B said motioning towards the candles throughout the house.

"The powers out? Did this happened because of us?" Lee inquire.

B nodded. "It happened when both mountains were activated. The mountain in the back Powers the whole village as well as keep Yamai imprisoned. Now she's beginning to wake up and ready to say whatsup! And I mean in a bad way."

"So what exactly does this mean right now?" Nowaki spoke with a worried expression.

"To sum it up we got rid of the storm cloud for good and save the land of lightning, but we also Unleashed three super powerful vengeful girls upon the cloud Village and on top of that caused a power outage." Shino recapped the events so far. "I wish not to sound negative I believe we downgraded the danger and escalate it at the same time."

"And now I wish I didn't ask." Nowaki regretted.

"So what do we do now?" Serenity asked.

"We should go after Thalia and try and reason with her to not seek revenge against the village." Samui suggested. "If we can somehow convince her she might be able to do the same with her sisters."

"I don't think she's in the willing to sit down and talk things out type of mood." Neji voiced against Samui's suggestion.

"Then will make her listen if we have to!" Nowaki exclaimed.

"And what? Get literally Captain America wrecked again? No thank!" Suzume protested.

While they were conversing with each other, Naruto was in deep thought on what to do. Then everything froze in place and Kurama decided to throw his own suggestions in. "Here's an idea, let's all just leave and go home."

Naruto just look at him. "Really fox? You think we can just up and leave with three vengeful lightning users out and about?" Unbeknownst to him Killer Bee was actually listening in on their conversation but remaining Motionless.

"Yes. I mean you completed your mission and the land of lightning is now safe from deadly storm clouds, and let's be honest what these girls are about to do the village had it coming. So it's time to bail while we still have to chance."

"It was the first Raikage that betrayed them not the whole village. The sisters are to power hysterical to see that so that's a good enough reason to stop them." Naruto countered. "So do you have an actual idea that can actually help us do that?"

Kurama just silently looked at him for a bit before speaking. "Fine. Lucky for you I do know a way to stop the Half-Blood but you'll need the waterbending cloud kunoichi."

The others were still arguing over what to do until Naruto whistled to get their attention. "Everyone I got an idea!"

* * *

**Mei's Mountain, Night**

Inside the cannon room was Mei who was looking around with her eyes still glowing a purple color. "At lease they didn't shut down my lap, its still in working condition, but I can't find any of my old equipment? Just where the hell did they move my stuff!"

Just then someone behind her spoke. "Its in a museum in the Volt City part of a science exhibit." Mei turn around to see who was talking to find that it was Omoi with his sword drawn.

Mei's glared at him slightly while she held her Katana close ready to draw it at a moment's notice. "So not only did the cloud commandeered my lab in my absence but also gave away my stuff to a museum without my permission? What an insult!"

"It was actually a tribute to your scientific achievements, so the first Raikage put them there to honor you." Omoi explained as calmly as he could do not start any hostility.

"Honor me? Your saying, A did that for me?" Mei said a bit surprised until she suddenly laughed as if that statement was some kind of joke. "Oh I get it! A must have did everything he could to make his deception known to the point that people would see me as some kind of deity...How _**Nice**_ of him to make me a legend in his lies."

Omoi heard the hard emphasis on the word nice. "I never met the first Raikage, only heard of him. They say he died of illness or a broken heart, it was speculated that it was towards you being sealed away and his powerlessness to stop you from making your sacrifice." Omoi recalled his Cloud ninja history. "But now I think he was just guilt-ridden that he betrayed you and your sisters that he couldn't live with it."

Mei's suddenly stopped him. "I know what you're trying to imply, but you can forget it, there's no way I can forgive A for what he did, and he will pay for what he did."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"By bringing his lies to the light! Once I bring power to The Village I will reveal what the first Raikage did to us along with this Village's most darkest secret that they don't want the rest of the country to know!" Mei declared.

"But that will caused a panic! Don't you know what that will do!?" Said a flabbergasted Omoi.

"Of course, it will rid me and my sisters of that false title and destroy A's as well so no one would ever want to have a Raikage again!" Mei said with anger.

"But why?!" Omoi asked.

Despite her purple glowing eyes Mei's frowned and held her arms together trembling a bit. "Before the power went out I looked over the false history about me. Me and Thalia are celebrated as martyrs while Yamai is remember as some kind of monster that went rampaging!" Mei said upset. "That's a lie...all of it is nothing but lies! Yamai is not a monster and me and Thalia did not want to be sealed in those mountains forever! Yet no one ever bothered to learn the truth and just accepted that story without question! People need to know the truth, they deserve it!"

"But not like this! There's no telling how they'll react to it!" Omoi besieged. "Look Mei, you're angry and you have every right to be angry, but if you just come with me I'm sure we can work something out."

Mei only sprint her eyes at Omoi as she unsheathed her sword. "No...its too late for that!" Mei supersprint towards the cloud Ninja as Omoi did the same.

Once they collided Sparks of red and purple lightning crackled around them. Omoi struggled to keep up the deadlock as Mei was quickly gaining the upper hand. The next thing to happen was that both of them suddenly disappeared in a blink of an eye and appeared back outside at the bottom of the mountain where Tenten and Araya was there waiting for them.

"What did you do!" Mei demanded seeing that she was now outside of her lab.

"Teleported you out of your lab." Araya explained.

"If you all plan to interfere then expect no restraint!" Mei stomped on Omoi's foot before kicking him behind his leg forcing him on the ground. With her left hand she grabbed is so hard it was about to strike him down until Koinzell teleported in and grabbed Omoi and threw him aside to safety before taking out his twin scythes and began fighting with Mei. "Why are you people helping this Village? You owe it nothing and it has done nothing but bring harm and turmoil to you all. So why protect it?"

"I'm not protecting the cloud, I'm just here to bring you back to your senses." Koinzell began to glow a shady dark red and merged his two scythes into one and began trawling it around striking Mei's dual swords while keeping a distance.

Mei in response did a sword cross and with one quick trusts Unleashed a scissor sword slash at the Young spider Ninja who used his scythe to block it. He then countered by striking the ground with his scythe which caused black glowing purple chains to manifest from the ground coiling themselves around her swords and wrists.

Defenseless Mei forested her purple energy into a Shockwave transferred from the chains back to Koinzell who was getting electrocuted but endure through it. "I warned you to stay out of this! If you had just listened you would not be in this situation!"

"Actually I'm exactly where I need to be!" Koinzell then teleported confusing Mei. This left her unprepared as Tenten ninja sprinted behind her to deliver a Kikoken just as she turned around. The force of the attacked pushed her towards a wall that just appeared from the ground courtesy of Kiba using mud wall.

Once she impacted the wall her arms and legs were webbed to it by Araya. Mei try to pry her way out when suddenly 2 Gray colored Sakura's appeared and held her back keeping her pin to the wall. From the corner of her eye she could see the real Sakura in a meditation stance with her eyes closed in intense focus._ "I hope my mental projection clones can keep her restrain!" _ Sakura said in thought.

"Hinata! It's now or never!" Araya called-out.

Hinata then made her presence know with her hands glowing they reached towards Mei.

"No! Don't come any closer!" The purple glowing eyed Mei shouted trying desperately to break free.

"I'm sorry, but I'm doing this to save you. So please bear with me." Hinata placed her hands on Mei's forehead and chest causing her to glow the same color as your hands. Mei continue to struggle until she began to relax as the white aura surrounded her calming her senses and nerves. After a minute the purple glow from her eyes disappeared leaving them a grayish lavender color. "That should do it, I calmed her nerves." Hinata said pulling her hands back.

With that being said the mental clones release their hold on Mei and pulled off the web that was restraining her to the wall as Mei fell on her arms and knees feeling exhausted. "..Once again...I thank you." Mei finally spoke now in a calmer voice. "All that energy made my emotions go wild so forgive me for my mind was not all there."

The sea team all took a deep breath seeing that the plan to calm Mei was a success. "Your welcome, but Araya deserves most of the gratitude, it was his idea in the first place." Koinzell said motioning towards Araya.

"I noticed that you use a similar energy to someone that we've encountered before and he lost control of that energy to the point that he was taken to the Infirmary, I could only guess why but chances are it might have been to get him stable. So I figured the same thing was happening to you and the best way to help you was to restrain you so Hinata could use her spirit energy to calm your nerves that would in turn force your energy levels to go back to normal." Araya explained remembering Hokie vs. Shino from the chunin exams. "A bit of a leap of faith but it seemed to work in the end."

"Your saying I was using cosmic energy?!" Mei said shocked. "I must have absorbed some of Yamai's when my prison was still linked to hers."

_"So that was the energy Hokie was using? No wonder it seemed so unique."_ Sakura said in thought.

Mei then got up and reclaimed her sword. "So what are you going to do now?" Sakura asked.

"First I'm going back up to my lab to see if the C spear is still there, then I'm going to go find Thalia then we can go look for Yamai." Mei said preparing to walk back up the mountain.

"I get you want to go and look for your sisters but what do you need this sphere for?" Kiba asked miss hearing the splicer part.

"I need it to stop Yamai's Rampage once and for all. While I was still sealed in that chrysalis I can tell she's returned to her inversed form." Mei said as they began walking.

"Inversed form? What's that?" Ask Omoi.

"I'm not completely sure, it's some kind of negative form to what Yamai is."

This confused them even further. "What she is? You make it sound as if she's not human." Said Tenten.

"She's not, well she used to be but something happened to her when she came to this world. She called herself a-" just as Mei was explain further they felt an earthquake of some sort forcing them all on the ground. "Oh no, not Now!"

"Earthquake!" Kiba shouted while shielding akamaru.

"No, it's a Space-quake!" Mei shouted. "Its a tremble in the Earth's magnetic field but can reach the surface of the Earth in the form of electromagnetic reverberations!"

"Translation! A massive shock wave is about to hit the Earth! Everyone stay down!" Araya explained further.

"Kiba, an Earth Dome! Hinata, Spirit Dome!" Koinzell called-out as a dome of Earth surrounded them and then closed with Spirit energy. Two minutes passed before the space quake finally stopped, so it was safe for Kiba and Hinata to let down is there shields.

They looked around the area to see is that no damage was around their but could see a large dust cloud off in the distance. "That's in the area near where Tabby and lord Raikage are.." Omoi said in shock and worry.

Without needing to be told Hinata activate her Byakugan to look towards the direction of the blast. "I'm too far away to see the full area but I can see someone near the crater, and they're..!" Hinata then suddenly fell on her knees and would have collapsed if koinzell hadn't caught her.

"Hinata?!" Everyone said in concern.

"This power...!" Hinata said in a shaky voice. "This power is completely monsterous! There's no way anyone of us can take it on! It's on a complete level of its own! I I I!"

"Hinata calm down! Turn off your Byakugan and relax!" Koinzell called-out. Once Hinata did so koinzell held her close while rubbing her shoulder. "That a girl. It's okay just relax." Koinzell said to a shivering Hinata.

"What on Earth did Hinata just sensed?" Sakura fearfully asked.

"Yamai..!" Mei answered. "I know this resonance anywhere but...this can't be possible!? Yamai was in no doubt powerful but she was never this powerful! how could she have gained this much energy from being sealed all this time?! I'm not even at my best anymore!"

"I have a scary theory that we may have had a hand in that." Said Araya. "Are you sure that C spear can stop her?"

"It's the only thing that can stop her at this point!" Mei assured them.

"Then let's not waste any more time, I'll teleport Mei back to her lab to find this splicer thing, the rest of you go find and rendezvous with the land team." Koinzell said giving instructions.

"I'll go with you two, my Byakugan can help us find it sooner." Hinata said recovering some.

With all that said koinzell teleported taking the two girls with him as the others began to depart with Kiba and akamaru leading the way. "Say, is it me or did koinzell seemed a bit too close with Hinata there?" Kiba spoke out loud.

"I was kind of thinking the same thing. What's up with that?" Tenten wondered as well.

_"Oh yeah, they don't know."_ Said Sakura. She was about to say something until she remembered the night when Naruto revealed that koinzell and him were brothers and how he told Sasuke that if it was a secret about him he should be the one to tell it. _"As much as I don't like the thought of Hinata with someone else other than Naruto it's still not my place to reveal her secrets to other people."_

* * *

**Random area near the cloud Village, Night, 15 minutes earlier**

Thalia making her way through the forest with her bird Aquila above her looking at the area ahead. Soon she heard her eagle call out meaning someone was nearby. Thalia slowed her pace and began walking until she encountered Samui. "Back for more." Thalia challenged.

Samui water banded a nearby lake encased her sword with water before making it freeze making it longer and sharper. "I'm more than ready for you this time. Neji, Lee!" Suddenly both mentioned ninjas appeared to the left and right of Thalia both in their fighting stance.

"Well at least you're not crazy enough to fight me by yourself but your chances of winning are still slim to none." Thalia said taking out the bo staff that she looted from Naruto that was still in spear mode.

_"Alright for this plan to work that Shield has got to go!" _Samui looked between Neji and Lee who all nodded before all three of them engaged Thalia.

Samui came with a downward horizontal slash which Thalia parried with the spear before Shield bashing her back. Samui wasn't going to let that stop her however as she did a StraightLine slash is that Unleashed small ice shards right at the shield and spear-wielding girl. But to their surprise she held the spear in a similar matter to Naruto and Unleashed are bullet on the Sharks destroying them. She then turned her direction towards Neji who was about to use a fireplace last until she threw her Shield at him. Unbeknownst to her Neji expected this used to rotation to deflect The Shield off its current course. Thalia Thinking Fast threw Naruto spear at the directions of The Shield with intentions for it to ricochet back to her but unfortunately the bo staff disappeared in thin air missing the shield as Lee used his speed too quickly reach the location where the shield was heading and grabbed it.

Aquila was about to swoop down and get the shield back until the eagle noticed Serenity throwing a kunai going straight for Thalia and changed its direction to catch the projectiles. Once Aquila was close enough it suddenly exploded in a flash of light revealing it to be a flash Bang surprising the bird, and not a second later it felt paralyzed as it fell on the ground to Thalia dismay.

"Aquila! I'll make you all pay for that!" Thalia vowed. "Gigano Gasta!-" Thalia Stanley found herself unable to move as she looked down to see a glowing white throwing star with Shino in small form waving at her before using his insects fly away. "Shockga!" A stream of his lightning came flying out however 4 Earth pillars came out and acted as lightning rods protecting everyone.

"Darui! She's wide open!" Nowaki called out. Darui came out and Unleashed water wall sending a small tidal wave towards Thalia.

The water suddenly forms around her like a cocoon while leaving an air bubble inside around her head so she wouldn't suffocate courtesy of Samui.

"Sleepza!" Naruto called out using a sleeping spell Thalia causing her to feel drowsy despite her struggle to try and stay up. Soon enough the brown golden glow she did earlier re-emerged and Naruto began using water magic to help hold the water cocoon with Samui. "Alright Samui follow my lead and do exactly as I do, we have to do this fast before she recovers!" Naruto instructed as he did gentle Swain hand motions.

"Alright!" Samui replied following Naruto's movement. The others who were watching were shocked to see a purple highlight around Thalia manifest but slowly the water surrounding her became bright yellow like and the purple light was beginning to become the same. Thalia try to struggle but began to relax as the positive energy overtook her.

"What on what are they doing to her?" Nowaki said confused on what was going on.

"Did you just forget the whole plan in general?" Suzume made her presence known holding the eagle that was paralyzed. "They're going to Spirit band Thalia from negative emotions to a positive one."

_"Actually all I heard was we were going to trap her in a dome of water._ Wait? They can do that?! How?!"

"Most likely using the waters prudency in energizing the body like in water healing to manipulate the positive and negative energy residing within them. Such technique demands great concentration an uninterrupted Focus otherwise they could lose their hold on the person and they'll be able to escape." Shino said growing back to normal size.

"That explains how Samui is able to do it, but how is Naruto able to do it when he's not a waterbender?" Nowaki wondered.

"Its not that hard to figure out Nowaki. Mana is a combination of mental and spiritual energy, so it pretty much is Spirit bending if not an advance form of it." Neji informed. _"But that begs the question of how Naruto knew about it?"_

"And..." Naruto began as both water users stopped what they were doing and gently placed Thalia on the ground who was now sleeping peacefully. "Curtain." Naruto finished saying it silently to wake the sleeping girl. "Now that should make talking with her a lot easier. Good work team."

Everyone sighed in relief. "At last it is finally over!" Lee proclaimed.

Cast then the Earth began to Tumble and Shake making them lose their footing. "You just had to jinx it man." Darui complained holding onto the ground.

"Repeal!" Naruto managed to put up a defensive barrier around them.

After a few minutes of shaking and a large crash was heard throughout the area the shaking finally ceased.

"What was that?! That didn't feel like an ordinary earthquake!" Nowaki said trying to get up.

"Space...quake.." Thalia said in a low whisper is that only Naruto heard her as he looked down to see her slowly waking up.

Serenity whooped over to the direction of the crash and her eyes widened. "That area is where tabby and the others are!"

Nearly everyone gasp at this as Neji used his Byakugan to look further towards the area and was horrifyingly shocked at what he saw. "Someone just appeared at the center of that crater and their power is Beyond overwhelming! And now she's heading towards the area Tabby and Yugiko are!"

"Then we have to go there and help them!" Samui said worried about not just about the distraction team but also her kage and fellow cloud ninjas.

"No!..." Everyone turn to see Thalia trying to sit up. "We have to go find Mei, she has the only tool that can stop Yamai. None of us stand a chance against her as we are now."

"Wait? You're saying your sister did that?" Suzume voiced out. "How powerful is she?"

"I'm not sure myself anymore. She's never been able to generate a space-quake this intense." Thalia managed to get on her feet before continuing. "Yamai has always had trouble controlling her abilities, the level of the space quakes estimate how strong her power is, at first they were nothing but intense tremors but now she can probably do one 10 times that and could No Doubt create an even more devastating storm!"

"What?!" Everyone said in shock.

There was a pause of Silence that went on for a minute but felt like hours. "So what's the plan?" Neji said looking at Naruto with the others following suit.

Naruto was silent which made some of them worried until he finally spoke. "We're going to Mei's Mountain to regroup with the sea team. If what Thalia says is true then getting that tool is top priority."

"But what about Tabby and the others?" Nowaki questioned.

"They're not week, Nowaki. Lady Yugiko and lord Raikage can handled themselves just fine." Samui said knowing how strong the two adult Cloud ninja are.

"And don't forget that Aunt Theresa is there as well and she's one of the strongest Mages that I know." Naruto added. "Now I think that's enough talking, we should get going." With that being said the land team (minus Darui who went back to the Village figurine the earthquake made some people unsettled and needed to help his fellow Ninja get a hold of situation) and Thalia made their way through the forest with Neji leading on.

As they were going through the forest Neji could see someone up ahead of them. "I see someone ahead of us!"

"Who is it?" Samui asked.

"It's Sasuke!" Neji claimed.

"Wait? You mean Sasuke's over there? Then what are we waiting for, we have a comrade to greet." Nowaki said in excitement.

* * *

Sasuke was regaining his bearings while looking annoyed. _"Well I wasn't expecting that to happen. Doesn't matter I manage to do what I set out to do so it's about time I go find the others."_ Sasuke was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard someone calling out to him.

"Sasuke! There you are buddy!" Nowaki called out being the first from the land team to arrive.

"SASUKE!" Yelled a frantic Sakura who was the second to arrive head of the sea team and latched onto Sasuke despite his shocked expression. "I was so worried about you Sasuke! I wanted to go look for you but the others wouldn't let me!" Sakura said through tears of joy. "Oh Sasuke! I'm just so happy to see you!"

"I'm capable of taking care of myself Sakura, there was no need to worry." Sasuke said padding Sakura's head.

"And where exactly have you been, Sasuke? When me, Kiba and akamaru try to look for you, you and Zaku were nowhere to be found." Araya said as he and the rest of the sea team caught up just as the land team did the same.

"After Zaku was taken care of I left the area and continued on." Sasuke explained.

"Did anything happened to you on your way here? Did you run into any trouble?" Naruto asked.

"No, I managed to avoid any Cloud ninjas and move around undetected." Sasuke explained casually.

Naruto used his hearing to hear Sasuke's heartbeat and it was casually calm meaning his story checked out. "Well the important thing is that you didn't get yourself in any trouble and that you're safe is all that matters." **(Just to let you readers know, Naruto only asked if Sasuke ran into any trouble not where he's been, and responded that he wandered around undetected which was true enough.)**

"Yeah! What matters is that we're all back together!" Nowaki said before noticing the absent of two people. "Hey, where's Hinata and Koinzell?"

"They went with Mei to go find something called a splicer that she said could defeat Yamai. Koinzell told us to meet up with you guys." Tenten informed.

"So they're already going for the splicer, that's good." Thalia said in relief.

"Who's this?" Kiba asked.

"Oh yeah, you guys haven't been introduced. Sea team this is Thalia, Thalia the sea team. They were responsible for freeing your sister Mei from her Mountain." Suzume said doing a quick introduction.

"So you guys freed Mei? Thank you." Thalia said in gratitude. "Once Mei gets the C spear we'll be able stop Yamai."

"What exactly is this C spear thing?" Serenity asked.

"Its a spear design to negate cosmic energy from an individual. Yamai's power is a combination of spirit and cosmic energy becoming what is known as astral Spirit energy." Thalia explained.

"Astral Spirit energy? Never heard of it." Naruto said before he subconsciously addressed the Nine-Tails._ "Hey foxy, what do you know about this?" _

_"Astral Spirit energy is what happens when an individual comes in contact with a special type of spirit Stone called an __astralite. When it comes in contact with a person of exceptional Spirit energy they become ironically a spirit, not the kind of spirits that Saoirse is but a celestial humanoid spirit that is said to be on par with that of Angels and Demons leading to people throughout history referring them as such or even gods. Even we tail beasts wouldn't foolishly challenge one of them because their power can match ours if not surpass it. And given Yamai's power, 2 and 8 won't stand a chance."_ Kurama explained making Naruto sweat drop to the confusion of some individuals who were looking his way._ "And given the power that I'm sensing, this Yamai girl is now an inverse spirit and at the level of a tail beast No Doubt because the Zol stones that has been shooting into the cloud has been empowering her, so the Half-Blood is right this Cosmic Lance will break her astral form and turn her back human if only temporary but it should also get rid of the huge power she has __gained."_

"Wait a second. If this spear could defeat your sister, then why didn't you two use it all those years ago?" Tenten asked.

"It wasn't finished. The C spear was very complicated to make. Mei literally had to teach herself how to Cosmic bend cosmic energy and I had to search for strong enough material to help craft that thing. Also we weren't sure if the spear could negate her cosmic energy without doing serious damage to Yamai which was something we wanted to avoid." Thalia explained.

"And now you're willing to do it knowing that it could possibly kill her?" Sakura asked with a worried voice.

Thalia looked down and sighed. "We don't have any other choice but to risk it, but I'm certain that it won't kill her! But it will most definitely hurt her. Either way this is the best way to save her."

Just then they can hear a clash of great force emanating from the direction of where the space quake impacted. "What was that?!" Omoi asked out loud.

"Sounds like the fighting has just started. I can sense 3 large chakras fighting that overwhelming power I sensed earlier." Neji described using his Byakugan.

"It must be Yugiko, the Raikage, and some other Cloud Ninja fighting Yamai." Naruto assumed. "We can't help out with the fighting but we can at least help out the injured and assist them in any way we can. So let's all make our way towards what could possibly be one of the coolest fights in history!"

With enough being said they all made their way towards the battlefield unaware that from a distance sitting in a tree was Yuyake who just uncloaked himself and staring out at the distance. "It looks like the Final Act of this of this stormy Adventure is finally reaching its climax. The battle to decide if the hidden Cloud Village will live for a little while longer is about to begin."

Then out of nowhere the girl in the jester outfit appear next to him and took a seat. "I can tell this fight is going to be good! But Yuyake, you do know that if they succeed in stopping that living raging Storm girl then won't that counter the prophecy of the clouds Village's destruction and possibly the destruction of the other villages?" The jester girl said.

Yuyake only chuckled at that response. "Not quite so, Magilou. The cloud Village is destined to fall, but there was never an exact date or clue on how it would happen, and when hasn't The Villages been in situations where people thought that this might be the end." Yuyake took out his hand has the jester now known as Magilou handed him the card he gave to Sasuke._ "_I think it's time we get going magilou, the court is waiting for us to deliver the package."

Magilou pouted. "Oh come on! We'll end up missing out on a great show! Besides we're not technically a part of the Court we're just pawns after all. So there is no real reason for us to hurry."

"Yeah but a mission is a mission. But it was kind of nice seeing these guys fight their way to the land of lightning, maybe next time I'll test their strength myself." Yuyake said before disappearing. Although feeling amusingly deflated Magilou did the same and disappeared as well leaving no one none the wiser as to their involvement in this affair.

* * *

** 15 minutes earlier**

Just when The Raikage was just about getting tired of trying to smash his way through the barrier everyone felt a huge shock wave not that far from them that literally destroyed the barrier and pushed everyone off their feet leaving some of the people dazed or unconscious.

As Ay was getting up he glared right at Tabby. "What was that! What did you do now spider Ninja!" Ay demanded as he could feel his strength coming back.

Tabby regained her footing. "This was definitely not our doing! Theresa, what was that?!"

"I don't know? I felt an immense power Arab throughout the entire area. The strangest thing is that it was giving off the same energy signature as the storm cloud." Theresa explained wiping dust and dirt off her dress. "What ever it was I'm greatly concerned about it."

"No! What you should be concerned with is the punishment of death that I'm about to inflict on all of you are insects for not only entrapping me and my comrades but for causing an earthquake near our village! Get ready to taste true Fury!" The enraged Raikage cried out as he and his men have now regained their footing and now are prepared to attack.

"No...You and your comrades will taste my Fury." Said a voice above their heads. They all looked up to see a girl in her late teens of 16 or 17 wearing a slightly revealing dark purple outfit that consisted of a tank top with straps that showed her revealing stomach with a mini pants and stockings and the black cape around her shoulders, she also had what look to be large silver ankle and wrist bracelets around both her wrists and ankles. She had orange hair that is braided with a curl bun on the back and blue eyes that seemed less Lively. She also had will look to be a long a lance type bow and arrow weapon. She was floating in the air while staring down at the people in need of her but mostly at the cloud ninjas.

"It can't be? Your Yamai, one of the three goddesses of lightning." Ay proclaimed as he and his troops were in awe. "But how? You were sealed away by your sisters decades ago."

"I have been freed from the prison that your predecessor A trapped me and my sisters in for 63 years." Yamai said looking down at Ay.

"What are you talkin about? You went on a rampage so your sisters had to seal you away forever in order to protect the cloud Village and the land of lightning!" Ay proclaimed and this in turn glad to a rough wind beginning to form as Yamai glared down at him.

"Lies!" Yamai yelled out. "A feared my power and what I could do with it. So when the opportunity to get rid of me showed itself he did not hesitate to keep me sealed along with my sisters, denying me, Mei, and Thalia freedom!"

Ay was shocked as well as Yugiko who just left the airship as it landed to avoid the harsh winds. "How did you even know that?" Said the two tail host making her presence known.

"Although my body was frozen in a motionless state, my spirit was still awake and aware of what was going on. It felt like I was dreaming but in reality I was subconsciously seeing events play out through my Mountain Prison which connected me to the land of lightning as a whole and sometimes even Beyond it's border." Yamai began to explain. "I have witnessed all major events regarding the land of lightning but most of all the Hidden Cloud Village's treachery."

"Treachery! Watch your tongue girl for you know nothing of the Cloud Village!" Ay shouted.

"I know your village just as well as I know you, Ay. I know that you have done dishonorable things to other Villages and Nations with or without the lightning daimyo's knowledge or consent! The unsanctioned attacks that you've made on people in order to get what you want, and use Force if necessary to coerce things in your favor without any regards to the consequences. And the many innocent people whose lives you ruined because of them." Yamai began to glow blue as she looked at only the Raikage. "That is why I will destroy you and rid this world of the Raikage once and for all!"

From the sky came a lightning bolt that struck Ay and his company. "Lord Raikage!" Yugito shouted in dismayed. Once the smoke cleared she saw that most of the cloud ninjas were pushed away and now unconscious while Ay himself was now in his lightning chakra armor to Yugito's relief.

"If you think I'm about to let you destroy the cloud Village, then you have another thing coming!" Ay proclaimed. In one instant he disappeared and then reappeared in front of Yamai ready to strike her. However in the same instant a rainbow-colored barrier dad pushed him back hard on the ground.

Yamai looks down at Ay. "I told you Ay. I know you." Ay try to supersprint around Yamai when sunsuddenly a bolt of lightning came from the sky and intercepted him knocking him off balance and hurting him slightly considering he was struck with real lightning. "I know of your lightning chakra armor and that speed that you're so proud of. It may allow you to move and strike at the speed of lightning but I control real lightning!" She then Unleashed a powerful tunneling tornado from her hands and striked at Ay with such great force that his lightning armor was destroyed. "And my wind is without equal. Compared to my might your Fury Is useless." Yamai aimed her bow and arrow a seriously weekend Ay who was falling in and out of unconsciousness. Before she could fire a fireball came in and struck her barrier that protected her and then look to see her Target being carried away by tentacles from what appear to be a hybrid of an ox and octopus, as for the origin of the fireball it came from a giant flaming cat. "I understand why his foster brother would interfere but why would you jinchuriki of two? You are nothing but a traitor to him now."

"No matter what he thinks of me I am still a Kunoichi of the Hidden Cloud Village, and so I will defend it and Lord Raikage with my life!" Yugito said through the two tails.

"~That right! You ain't hacking off my bro without a fight!~" Bee said through the voice of the eight tails.

"Such loyalty to one who sees jinchuriki as nothing more then weapons to be used for their villages and whose lives are not their own. It's disturbing seeing 2 bijuu host risk their lives for such a man, I'm quite sure the two and eight tails have informed you of the power gap between us." The two jinchuriki did not respond but only set themselves up to attack. "Still willing to risk it huh? So be it."

From the sidelines Theresa and Tabby along with the black Spider troops were observing the confrontation when suddenly the young team of kids finally arrived to see the two giant creatures standing off against. "Holy mother of Mercy! What the heck is this?!" Kiba said shocked at what he was seeing.

"A giant flaming cat, and a bull octopus facing off with what looks to be a floating girl with a large bow and arrow." Shino answered.

"Y-Yamai...?" Thalia said almost speechless seen her older sister after all these years.

Yamai oncue looked at Thalia and smiled before turning back and with a flick of her risk created a barrier large enough to separate her and the tail beast away from the others. Before Thalia could say anything Yamai spoke. "I am glad to see you again Thalia, and is nice to see the people who freed that's from our prison, but now I need you all to stay out of this. I plan to end all of it with this battle."

"What?!" Thalia said in shock.

Tabby soon noticed the young teens. "What are you kids doing here? You were all instructed to go back to the dread arachnid after your mission is done!"

"We saw the explosion and were worried about you guys." Serenity said in response.

"You shouldn't have risked coming here given how the situation is now. Ether way, its good to see you kids are alright, help get the injured onto the airship and stay on it." Tabby ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Suzume, Araya, and Serenity said as they went to help their comrades.

"But we can't just leave! Lord Raikage, B sensai, Yugito are-" Omoi try to protest but was interrupted when Samui placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a look that said 'We would just get in the way.' Omoi look down saddened knowing that it's true.

"Me, Shino, and team 11 can help with the Evac. You and Samui can stay out here and observe the fight. We don't all need to be doing this." Kiba said as he and those he mentioned began helping some injured and dazed spider ninjas into the airship leaving the two young Cloud ninjas along with Team 7 to observe the fight happening in the invisible barrier.

"Say, who's this girl with you, Naruto? And where is koinzell and Hinata?" Teresa asked Naruto as she noticed the to absent ninjas and seeing Thalia.

"This is Thalia, Aunt Theresa. As for Koinzell and Hinata, they are with Mei. They say she has something that could stop Yamai." Naruto explained.

"Is that so?" Theresa remove the big cross that was hanging off her back and placed it next to her. "Then all we need is just to stall her then."

"Wait are you actually planning on fighting Yamai, aunt Theresa?" Naruto asked.

"Of course! I've been sitting on my butt for far too long it's about time I join in on the action!" Theresa said in a I'm pumped gesture. "Naruto! Keep a look out for your brother and Mei, and make sure to pay attention because I'll most likely quiz you on this!"

"Sure auntie, I'll make sure to do that." Naruto said with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile the battle that was taking place between Yamai and the two Cloud tail beast users was proving to be very difficult Yugito and Killer B. Yamai was flying so fast that she was dodging every claw strike and tentacle whip the two Jinchuriki threw at her.

_"None of my attacks are hitting her?! She's just too fast! Manatabi, is there anything we can do to slow __her down?!"_ Yugito ask.

_"I'm afraid not, kitten. She's too small and fast for someone of our size to hit. I doubt a bijuu bomb would help either. But maybe are __firebowl may force her to stay in one place giving B and Giyuki an opening."_ the two tails advised.

"Alright then! Cat Fire Bowl!" The giant flaming cat released several blue Embers from all around its body that all came charging towards Yamai from all sides. Seeing herself surrounded Yamai put up a barrier before the fire projectiles could hit her engulfing her barrier in flames. "Now B!"

"Alright! Light Hook!" The eight tails jinchuriki created a large black sphere and aimed it at Yamai. When the spear burst a blast of pure light was Unleashed hitting its Target dead-on.

"Wow!" Nowaki said. "You two Rock!"

"Such power?! That must have stopped her for sure!" Sakura said.

"No...not even close." Thalia said looking at the smoke cloud where her sister was hit.

"How can you be so sure-" Samui was interrupted when she heard the loud roaring of thunder as the wind blew away the smoke to reveal Yamai with her barrier slightly cracked before it broke but she was still unharmed all the same. "N-No way?!"

_"All that did was destroy her barrier?!" _Yugito said in overwhelming shock. Then suddenly she felt the air grow cold around her and looked up to see a literal hailstorm tornado forming above her. She was completely helpless as the hailstorm crashed down on her. The frozen air was dousing the Flames of the two tail cat which was weakening their transformation and forcing them down.

"Yugito!" Almost everyone said in panic. Before B and the 8 tails could try to do something they suddenly found themselves wrapped in Chains that weighted them down forcing them on the ground as the chains forced suppress the eight tails chakra reverting B back to normal still restrained by the chains. While this was happening the hail tornado dissipated to show Yugito Underground shivering and unable to get up.

"I I can't believe it?" Omoi said seeing two of the strongest people he knows on the ground easily defeated.

"Such power..." Said a flabbergasted Sasuke.

Sakura for her part was to speechless and afraid to speak.

"I always heard that the 9 biju's what are the strongest in the world, and yet she be two of them?" Nowaki said dumbfounded.

"Mei...hurray up." Thalia said taking out her Shield preparing to fight.

_"Kurama was right...They never stood a chance."_ Naruto looked on with shock before looking at Theresa. "Auntie! you can't do this! If two tailed beasts couldn't beat her I don't think anyone can, even someone as strong as you!" Naruto beseeched not wanting to see Theresa get hurt.

Theresa responded by releasing an overwhelming flow of Mana before a strange symbol appeared through her clothing that caused the Mana flow to go down and Surround her in a light pink energy silhouette. "Eye of Providence. Release!" The next thing to happen was that her clothes changed from her usual nun-like outfit to a violet and black battle armor. **(Violet Executer) **She then turn to smile at Naruto. "Now don't worry your cute little head whiskers. This isn't my first rodeo with a spirit angel!" Theresa then flew off in blinding speed leaving nothing but a dust cloud as Naruto covered his eyes to make sure dust didn't get in them.

Yamai turned her attention towards the still injured Raikage preparing once again to fire an arrow at him until she stopped herself. "So you wish to interfere as well, Valkyrie?" Yamai turned around to face Theresa.

"I'm surprised you know what I am." Theresa said materializing two javelin of pure light in her hands.

"Of course. Valkyrie are practically Rivals to us spirits considering are energy sources although different are somewhat similar. What did you call it again? Honkai energy? I think Mei was capable of using the same thing." Yamai mentioned.

"I did have a suspicion about that energy source on her Mountain. But it looks like Mei came from the same world honkai energy comes from, New Foundation." Theresa said catching the attention of Naruto and Nowaki. "Now why don't you put away the bow and arrow and we can talk this over like civilized ladies."

"You think you can talk me down? What makes you think I would listen?!" Yamai said unleashing a powerful gust of wind.

Theresa responded by throwing one of the javelins that cut right through the wind forcing Yamai to dodge the fast projectile that cut her cheek. Theresa wasn't done yet as she Unleashed her magical chains to try and restrain her which led to Yamai to fly to outmaneuver them unaware that the short but matured mage with lining her up for the second javelin in her hand. Once she found her mark she threw it at the path her Target was going making Yamai stop for a second giving the chains the opportunity to grab and latch on to her. "Got you!" Theresa grip her chains and began to spin spinning Yamai along with her until she slammed her down to the ground impacting the Earth. Yamai quickly shot out of the crater and lodged herself high in the air, due to the chain still being around her Theresa was pulled along with her.

Once they reached a certain height Yamai Focus lightning on to the chain which transferred the electricity to Theresa electrocuting her. Theresa persevered and halted herself medflight stopping Yamai's Ascension. "Gravida!" Theresa said using a gravity spell to force the orange haired girl down, however she was able to fight against the downward force.

"Tornadoga!" Yamai released a tornado around herself dispelling the gravity and pushing Theresa back also freeing her from her chains. This tornado picked up trees and boulders from the ground which circled the tornado and were launched straight at the miniature woman.

"Grand Repel!" Theresa summoned a powerful barrier to protect her from the debris aimed at her. Yamai kick it up a notch by using her wind to pick up a large massive chunk of the ground and hurled it right at Theresa, you can clearly see Yamai actually putting in some effort in doing this. Theresa instead of using her barrier to block it decided to catch it with both her hands shocking the people on the ground on how such a small girl can lift something so massive. "Thanks for the gift but you can have it back!" She said as she threw it back.

Yamai countered by summoning another lightning bolt to destroy the massive Boulder. Once the smoke cleared she was unable to see where Theresa was. "Where she go?!"

"Right behind you!" Yamai turn around to see Teresa behind her with a big yellow spell circle in front of her hand. "Zetta Flare!" from the yellow circle came a massive blast of pure light. Yamai put up a barrier but the force of the blast send her plummeting back down to earth what up blarge crash that's ended dust everywhere.

"This is u-unral!" Kiba said looking through the window of the airship.

"Its like watching two angels go at it with one another!" Tenten said just as shocked.

Back outside team 7 and the cloud genin were in awe of what was happening before them.

"Those two can't be human. no human can have this kind of power!" Sasuke said in disbelief.

"Naruto?! Just how strong is your aunt?!" Sakura asked.

Naruto who was still next to Thalia who was staring at the still Smokey creator where her sister landed was looking up at Theresa with great admiration. "This is the first time I've ever seen her fight. I've always known she was powerful but I never knew how powerful."

"I can't believe it! We might be able to still win this!" Nowaki said ecstatic. "If she keeps this up we may not need the cosmic spear after all!"

"Cosmic what?" Yamai said coming out of the crater looking a bit dusted but appeared unfazed.

"N-No! I was just saying that Theresa has this special attack called Cosmic Lance that could totally one shot you! Yeah that's what I meant!" Nowaki frantically said in attempt to disregard his early statement.

"Your a weird one Nowaki, but I find your naivete quite adorable." Yamai said calling Nowaki by name.

"How do know his name?" Sakura asked.

"I already explained this before but when I was trapped in the mountain I had the ability to see things throughout the land of lightning and areas close to its borders, I've been watching both of your teams as they made their way here. Your planned Heist to get back Thalia's shield and ultimately saving the museum from Kouka, your battle with zaku at sea." Yamai looked at at Sasuke with a slight frown. "And Sasuke's 'unfortunate' separation from his team and that Sakura was close to going after him." Sasuke in response gave her a slight glare. "It seems my plan had worked better than I could have imagined."

"Your plan? What do you mean by that?" Theresa asked floating down with her arms crossed.

"I'm not one to monologue but I feel I should be honest that way you can understand why I am doing this." Yamai said as she began to float again. "As you know I have unconsciously active until one day I found myself awake and now able to use my powers. Although I couldn't break free of my seal I was slowly able to create a strong storm around my mountain in an attempt to destroy the mountain thinking it could possibly free me, even Mei and Thalia contribute. But suddenly the cloud Village fired a beam of pure wind energy at my cloud that dissipated it but sent a powerful feedback that speed up my recovery. After some time I tried to do it again and just when I was close the once again fired more wind energy that destroyed my cloud but empowered me. I once again used my observation skills to figure out what was going on and found out the cloud Village believed my storm was threatening their Village. I figured they'd be foolish to think that, but perhaps this could be the chance I've been waiting for, so I listened in and found out that they were getting the wind stones from the land of Frost and that the two tailed jinchuriki try to convince Ay to free us but he ultimately refused. So that's when I began planning my grand Escape!"

"Wait a second." Theresa closed her eyes to think before they opened in realization. "You didn't just know this would happen, you made sure this would happen! You increase the size of the storm to the point that it wouldn't just threaten the cloud Village but the land of lightning as well. That way it would make Yugito and the others desperate enough to disobey the Raikage and try negotiating with the black Spider Clan."

"And to that end you probably increase the storm's radius to the point that it could threaten the land of Frost." Tabby added on.

"I knew of the Bad Blood between Semiramis and Ay that I knew the new queen of Frost wouldn't lift a finger to help the cloud Village, by increasing the radius it would give her a reason to." Yamai explained.

"And that led to us planning this whole entire operation to free you and your sisters." Naruto confirmed what she was explaining. To his teammates surprise Naruto clapped his hands. "Wow! I have to say Yamai, that plan was over-the-top brilliant!"

"Thank you, Naruto. But I must say you are quite the strategist yourself, if it weren't for you and your brother's leadership skills your teams would have never made it this far we could have ruined my plan. So I thank you for your contribute." Yamai said clapping her hands in approval.

"Naruto! You can't compliment her! She pretty much admits that she's been using us the entire time!" Sakura yelled.

"What? Give credit where credit is due. However." Naruto looked up at Yamai. "Were you really willing to destroy the land of lightning and frost just to allow yourself freedom?"

"No!" Yamai said shocking everyone. "Other than the hidden Cloud Village no other place was in danger of being destroyed, it was all just a little appearance of force. I would never drag innocent outsiders into this. It is for that reason that I have been using only 60% of my power so far, anymore and I could accidentally hurt everyone in 20 mile radius

"I thought so!" Thalia said to herself. She grabbed Naruto wrist and without anyone noticing dragged him behind some trees where no one could see them.

"Thalia, what are you-" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence because Thalia like last time kissed him unexpectedly and once again feeling his energy being absorbed.

Thalia stopped for a moment to explain. "I'm sorry about this, but I still don't have access to most of my power so I need yours and the Nine-Tails, it's the only way I'll be able to fight Yamai! So-"

Before she could finish her sentence Naruto now glowing with red chakra grabbed her by the cheek. "Then just ask, I hate getting sneak kissed out of the blue." With that being said Naruto kissed Thalia while willingly transferring nine tail chakra into her which unknown to him sending a very warm and somewhat pleasurable sensation throughout her body.

Back with the others most of them were shocked to hear that Yamai was only fighting with just barely half past her power "What?! You're saying that she's not fighting with all she's got!" Omoi said in disbelief.

Samui thought about it for a moment until it hit her. "That space-quake...she could have aimed it at the cloud Village but instead unleash it in an unpopulated area."

Yamai smiled. "Clever girl, your right. With all this power I could simply snap my fingers and a mighty catastrophe would appear and destroy the cloud in less than a two-minutes. All those lives gone in an instant, I could have done that anytime." Yamai explained snapping her finger.

"So why didn't you?" Ay finally spoke trying to regain his footing but only capable of standing on one knee.

Yamai gave Ay a dark in look as she turned her attention towards him. "I'm not like you Ay. I would brain calamity to people so easily as you. Despite your militare Ninja system I have seen genuine good people and happy families, I would never want to destroy that."

"Wait? If she doesn't want to destroy the cloud Village, then what is this all about?" Nowaki wondered out loud.

"Its about me." Ay deduced.

"Yes Ay. You are the one that I want to destroy, the only one I want to destroy. Your views are too much like your father and his predecessor before him and finally the first Raikage who betrayed me. By killing you I will finally sever his teachings and worldview from the cloud."

"You foolish brat!, even if you did kill me there will be another Raikage to carry on not just my will but those that came before me!" Ay spoke back.

"I am 63 years plus 16 years older than you! Your the brat!" Yamai said, in all honesty she's not wrong. "Also, I intend to make sure that you will be the last Raikage. I will take over the village and rule over the land of lightning as it's goddess and bring peace to this trouble land that has been corrupted by you and your predecessors worldview." Yamai proclaimed revealing her true intentions.

"WHAT?!" Everyone says in shock.

"Yamai? Your not serious, are you? You said you never wanted to be a God!" Thalia said still absorbing power from Naruto.

Yamai was still able to hear her though. "That is true Thalia, I never wanted to be one. But seeing how the cloud Village is right now and its influence in the land of lightning. I've come to terms that I must do this. If things Remain the way they are and if the cloud Village remains unchecked, The Village will one day be destroyed possibly taking the land of lightning with it and peace will cease to exist." Yamai put her hands on her chest. "I know this to be true, in my heart I know this will happen. And I know he will be the one that brings this the past."

"You actually believe that?" Theresa asked.

"Yes, I do." Yamai turn to look at Ay. "Ay, this is not as personal as you would believe, I genuinely want what's best for this country and I know that you do too. But I am not a goddess who would not offer Mercy and compromise. Simply stepped down as Raikage and all of this will be over."

All eyes were on the 4th Raikage as finally found the strength to get up. "You must be joking." Ay scuffed. "You expect me to step down and let you take over the cloud Village! Ludachrist! I never leave the cloud in the hands of a monster like you who for the last several months has threaten it with a storm!"

"To be honest I saw that response coming." Yugito said recovering somewhat thanks to her tail beast warming her up.

"~My bro wouldn't be Ay if he didn't defend his name! Yo!~" B said now able to move some what out of the chains thanks to Yamai's fight with Theresa.

"How disappointing. But not unexpected." Was Yamai's response to Ay's answer. "Did you not hear a single word that I advice to you?!"

"I heard them loud and clear I just don't give a damn!" Ay shouted. "I know all about that stupid prophecy of a pending doom, but I say its B.S!"

"It is not B.S! I know that you heard of what happened to the Hidden Mist, and I can feel the hidden Sand Village is reaching its end as well! The scriptures prediction is coming to fruition! Would you be so foolish as to ignore this?!" Yamai berated.

"The reason the Mist fell was because it was weak, so too is the sand! The reason they're in such crises is because they lacked power and conviction!" Ay said reprimanding the Sand and Mist Village which put a dissatisfying frown on Naruto's face. "The Cloud however is stronger than that! It has withstood many attacks over the years and has only grown stronger this will be no different! So keep your damn prophecies to yourself! Because I don't want to hear any of it!"

This brought a look of anger to Yamai's face. "Such! Such unbearable Insolence! If your actions alone hadn't assured me before, your statement just now all but solafide it!" Harsh winds once again Stern as the weather worsened Yamai took out her bow and aimed it at Ay. Theresa tried to intervene but was pushed back by a very powerful strong wind confirming that Yamai was holding back but not anymore. "Nothing more then bruteforce and threatening words! That is all you have ever you have ever done to out your life as a leader, but that will not save anyone when your mistakes nail the coffin shut on the cloud Village! On that day you will bring death to all who follow you! To prevent this you must die NOW!" Yamai without a hint of hesitation fired her Arrow at Ay who still was unable to use his super speed.

"Lord Raikage!" Omoi, Samui, and Yugito called-out seen there leader in dire peril.

"Ay!" B called-out as well trying to break the chains so he could help his brother.

There was a flash of light that blinded everyone. When it was gone everyone were shocked to see two things, that being Thalia and Mei standing in the direction of where the arrow was aimed at with Thalia's Shield smoking slightly indicating that she blocked the projectile that would have killed Ay. "M Mei, Thalia?! Are you two really going to try and stop me again?!" Also to note Naruto once again reappeared along with Koinzell and Hinata.

"No! We're here to save you, and this time we have all we need to do it!" Mei took out a spear with a silver hilt with a light blue crystal like blade shaped like an arrowhead.

Yamai's eyes whitened. "So you finish the cosmic spear! It doesn't matter, you would still have to touch me with it, but I won't give you that opening!" Yamai ascended to they are creating a tornado around her has debris was beginning to be drawn into it.

Team 7, Omoi, Samai and everyone else were in danger of being drawn in to until Theresa used her gravity spell to keep them on the ground. "Everyone stay on the ground!"

"You ready to end this Thalia?!" Mei said reading the spear.

"I've been ready for 63 years! Grand Chariot!" Thalia's Shield glowed brightly and manifested into a golden chariot with two astral like winged horses. Mounting the Chariot Thalia ascended into the sky as her body glowed bronze gold again. She then took out Naruto's Bo Staff that she asked to borrow this time and let her power flow through it using it as a rod to project her lightning through destroying the debris surrounding the tornado. _"The power I absorbed from Naruto isn't going to last long, so I need to get above that tornado now!"_ Thalia flew her Chariot up until he was above the tornado where she skydived to the eye of the storm where she saw Yamai. "Sorry about this sis, but this is for your own good!" Thalia threw the spear right at Yamai.

The spear imbued with Thalia's power cut right through the resisting wind and continued its course. "That won't touch me!" Yamai said moving to dodge the spear. To her surprise Thalia smiled, she soon found out why when she turned around to see the sphere that was passing by her suddenly in a flash of yellow Mei appeared holding the cosmic spear. Time seem to slow down as Mei with one quick thrust stabbed Yamai in the stomach.

"I'm sorry Yamai." Mei apologized as a bright light engulfed the three sisters as the tornado dissipated which caused a huge backlash of wind and cosmic energy around the battlefield.

* * *

**The Next Morning, Black spider villain**

Semiramis was having a holographic conversation with Tsunade with Tabby and Theresa explaining of the events that happened. "So the mission was a success." said Semiramis.

"Yes, my lady. The storm crisis has ended, The Dread arachnid has been collected, and everyone on the Airship is accounted for." Tabby replied. "However we have no idea of the whereabouts of the three sisters. When we came to they were gone."

"That's probably for the best. Since they've been sealed away for 60 years, they have a lot to think about on how to move forward." Tsunade said. "How are the kids doing?"

"They're here and all accounted for, however Naruto's a bit sore considering Thalia kept his bo-staff when she left." Theresa mentioned. "Its said really, Naruto loved that bo staff."

Tsunade rolled her eyes while smiling. "He'll get over it."

"You said all were accounted for, does that include Yugito, Samui, and Omoi?" Semiramis asked wanting to know where those three now stood in the aftermath of all this.

Tabby lowered her head for a bit before lifting it up to speak. "The Raikage did allow us to leave, but unfortunately things with those three are complicated. Omoi is on temporary dismissal as a Shinobi but he is welcome back into the village to his parents happiness. Samui however...her family disowned her." Tabby said to the shock of the two leaders. "Despite her reasons for doing this her family refused to let her come back as they feel she failed their expectations for her. So she's coming back with us."

"I'll happily except her and give her a full citizenship in the land of Frost." Simeramis said reassuring that the now former Cloud Ninja Samui has a home to come back to. "And what about Yugito?"

"Yugito has claimed herself to be the main conspirator of their little plan and take full responsibility for her actions as well as the other two even though they claimed they willingly went along. The council flat out wanted to rip out the two tails and let her die but but the Raikage has issued a punishment of his own and banished her from the cloud Village." Theresa informed. "He also send you a message Semi. 'I give you the two tails, consider us even!' He also expects the cloud prisoners that you have will be released as well." The small woman said doing an Ay impression. "And that's all for now."

"So now that this whole storm Fiasco is over, am I to be assured that there will be no further fighting between the land of lightning and frost?" Tsunade asked the long-haired woman.

Semiramis was silent for a second. "I saved Ay's oversized neck and he gives me Yugiko in return. I accept that as a sign of peace and will release his men. So yes Tsunade consider this affair resolved."

Tsunade sighed in relief. "Thank you Semiramis. Tell the kids when they get back that they have a week off. Given how well they did on this mission they more than deserve it. Hokage signing off." Tsunade said her hologram disappearing.

"So Semi, now that this feud with the cloud is resolved. What's next on your agenda?" Theresa asked.

"We'll I was thinking about expanding my reach by acquiring more land." Semiramis pulled up a holographic map of the elemental Nations with an X marking the land of rice. "I'm sure no one will complain if I set my sights on orochimaru's territory." Semiramis said with a wicked smirk.

* * *

**End**

**And here is chapter 12. This was literally the longest chapter I've ever written but I finally did it and with this put an end to the spiders versus Cloud Ark.**

**I know I left a huge cliffhanger evolving Sasuke's little side trip but believe me that's part of the plan. As for Yuyake and Magilou, and what they stole is that is for another day and another Ark.**

**As for the 3 Cloud ninjas. Omoi will be coming back to the cloud Ninja while Samui and Yugito will become part of the black Spider Clan. It didn't seem right to me to have all of them vanished because that would downgrade some of Ay's good qualities even though I still think of him as an overbearing jerk he's not the worst guy in the world.**

**Lastly the three sisters, there'll be a scene in the next chapter involving what became of them. Because the next chapter will be moving on from this Ark and into the new one.**

**Also about Yamai's prediction about the fall of the cloud Village. I should let you all know that even though I gave off the tone of the cloud Village falling and that this could be the scriptures prediction coming into play remember that this event was orchestrated by Yamai herself, so the scripture has not been broken but may give the illusion that it has.**

**Anyway, what did you all think about the ark? The fights, the scenes, the conclusion, and the story overall.**

**Until then I am out! Please leave reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again everyone! I'm back once again to bring you chapter 13! Please remember to follow, favorite, and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material used in the story. All material used is owned by its respective companies.**

**Tales of the Elemental Nations**

Chapter 13: Time for some downtime! A trip to the capital!

* * *

**Land of Frost, Black spider Village**

It's been one full day since the teams have comeback from there mission in the land of lightning. After a well-deserved rest it was now time for the leaf Village team to return. Considering it will be they're last night there Kiba, Suzume, and Sakura advised that they have a small party with just them teen ninjas and have it in Babylon Fortress. Koinzell was against the idea but Hinata and Naruto convinced otherwise, so he asked his mother if it was all right, Semiramis didn't have a problem with that just so long as they weren't that loud. They decided to have their party at one of the many courtyards where there was plenty of space. Now find them sitting around conversating one another while eating Foods that Flora and Felicia with some help from the other girls made. Although to Sakura shock and displeasure Marie was there too and surprisingly so was Karin.

"And then Shino grew one of his beetles to the size of a cow and scared the heck out those robbers! I thought they were going to soil themselves!" Suzume said laughing hysterical with these others laughing with her.

"Dang Shino! You can literally have your own army of giant insects at your disposal!" Kiba joked.

"...HHhhemmm." Shino looked away thinking about what he said putting a nervous sweat on Kiba and a few others.

"So Sakura, they say you're able to use image clones. How do you do that exactly?" Naruto asked.

"Well it was actually something shizune taught me. By meditating deeply I can manifest a body double of myself or of anything I want. But sadly I can only do it while in meditation and if I'm disturbed from it the images will disappear, but I have you know the images I can come up with can be as strong as me or Beyond that!" Sakura boasted.

"Oh, so she finally learned something that actually makes her useful." Marie muttered to herself to Sakura agitation.

"Now Marie, play nice!" Naruto said.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." Olga apologized. "Also. Don't worry about your bo staff Naruto, you can always get Roman to make you a new one."

"Yeah I know. But I had that staff for such a long while and beat some of my toughest enemies with it." Naruto said remembering every fight he had with his bo staff. "Thalia better take care of it!"

This caused the group to laugh at Naruto's antic. After a few more conversations Tenten looked at Samui who was mostly quiet for the majority. "So, Samui. How are you holding up?" The weapon mistress asked gaining everyone's attention.

"I'm doing fine tenten. Really I'm okay with how things turned out." Samui said reassuring.

"How can you be alright with that?! You and Yugiko are banished from your home, after you guys risked your lives to save it." Kiba said.

"Kiba's right, you should have been rewarded not punished!" Nowaki stated in agreement. "If I was your Village's Kage, I would never abandon you guys the way Ay did!"

"A-Abandon? Our punishment could have been much worse if Lord Raikage didn't show leniency towards us." Samui said confusing both boys. "The punishment for desertion of one's Village is either prison or death. Even if my reasons are Justified, I still have to face some kind of punishment."

"Punishment for what?" Sakura asked.

"For leaving the village without permission, seeking refuge and coordinating with an enemy Village, helping foreign ninjas sneak into the land of lightning, stealing from the voltage city Museum, raising blades against my fellow Cloud ninja, causing a blackout after entering a temple that people are forbidden to enter, and lastly releasing someone who had intentions to assassinate the Raikage." Samui said listing the rules and regulations that she has broken. "You don't break that many rules and expect to go unpunished."

"Well I still would have let you guys off despite what anyone would have said and to heck with the rules and regulations!" Nowaki proclaimed. "At least that's the kind of Hokage I want to be someday."

He was expecting Samui to have a gratitude smile, however she just gave him a cold look. "If that's what you think, you'll fail at being a Kage." Samui said shocking not just Nowaki but most of the leaf ninja as well. "As a Kage, your job will be to enforce those rules and regulations more than the ninja that work under you because rules and regulations maintain stability and order!"

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?!" Nowaki said feeling offended.

"Like I said, a Kage has many jobs; those include rewarding people for their deeds, and punishing those who break the law, that includes your own Shinobi who break the law. True you can show some leniency for them but that leniency must only go so far." Samui explained. "The fact that I'm sitting here with all of you and not sitting in a jail cell is the product of the Raikage's leniency, and I happily accept it." Samui's words left them speechless including Nowaki.

"So Karin, how do you like living in the black Spider Village?" Hinata asked trying to change the subject.

Karin stopped eating her shish kabob to address Hinata's question. "I won't lie. I love this Village as much as I hated my old one!"

"And what was your old village?" Sasuke asked.

"The hidden grass Village." Karin said surprising some people. "All those people ever did was abused me and force me into battles I didn't want any part of. I heard your village may end up going to war with them, if so I hope you win and wipe those guys off the face of the Earth!" This in turn created another Awkward Moment.

* * *

After the awkward moment passed they all decided to clean up and turn in for the night. Soon the only preteens left were Naruto, Koinzell, Hinata and Marie.

Naruto asked if Koinzell wanted to play a quick game of duel monsters. Seeing no reason not to Koinzell accepted Naruto challenge.

"So what are you guys going to do now since the spiders and Cloud aren't at each other's throats now?" Naruto asked.

"Don't know, mom hasn't announced anything yet. So for now just going to sit back and relax for a bit." Koinzell answered playing a face down card. "What about you?"

"Since Tsunade gave us a week off, I'm probably going to relax as well." Naruto replied tributing 2 monsters to summon a stronger one.

"And Anjin?" Koinzell said referring to Naruto's alter ego as he drew another card and place the monster in defense mode.

The air suddenly got serious as Naruto spoke. "There are some leads I need to chase involving a certain black haired girl turn red head along with something involving Gaara."

Koinzell raised an eyebrow as Naruto explained what Kin told him at the Museum a few nights ago. "So the former sound girl says someone is targeting Gaara. Do you believe her?"

"Not sure, this could be just her messing with me on Koharu's order, but if there is a chance that someone is going after Gaara I can't just ignore it either. So Koinzell, what information do you have on Gaara if you don't mind me asking?" Naruto asked his older half-brother.

"What makes you think I know something?" Koinzell replied.

"Because chances are the black spiders see the Sand Village as a threat and would want to keep tabs on their activities."

"Good guess. Your right, we do know something. It's probably unknown to you guys but Tsunade has been trying to mend the ties between the leaf and sand. The info we have so far says that there will be a conjoint Mission between the leaf and sand to reforge the two villages alliance with one another. They say Gaara will participate on this mission." Koinzell explained. "Speaking of Gaara word has gotten around that he has become less hostile, and more cool headed."

"That's good to hear." Naruto said. "I guess my words did reach him."

"Hey, Naruto." Koinzell said getting Naruto's attention. "When I first revealed that I was your brother at the chunin exam finals you actually surprised me. I was expecting you to flat out be upset and deny our relation, yet instead of that you hugged me and cried tears of joy. Mind if I ask why?"

"I don't see why you should be." Naruto began. "I'll admit I was very surprised when you revealed it through that whisper, it wasn't that long ago that I found out that the fourth Hokage was my father and that I had a twin sister. A lot of emotions were going through my head but the one that stood out the most was happiness." Naruto said earning a surprise to look from the usual stoic koinzell. "For the longest of time I always thought that my birth family was gone before I even got to know them. Don't get me wrong I love the family that I have now but a part of me always wondered what my original family would have been like, so when you revealed that you were also a son of the fourth Hokage sure I was surprised but I was happy as well. I had an older brother! And a very strong and cool older brother to be exact! A part of me wished you told me earlier so I would have gotten more of a chance to get to know you while you were staying at the leaf Village."

"I did want too. When I found you unconscious in the forest of death and took you somewhere safe I contemplated whether or not to tell you when you woke up, but with the situation evolving Orochimaru I decided to hold off on it for a bit. When my match in the finals begin and I despatched that mediocre excuse for a ninja, I saw that as an opportunity to finally tell you, saying it in a low voice that only you can hear." Koinzell explained remembering his first encounter with Naruto.

Naruto looked away slightly embarrassed before turning back to look at koinzell. "So, Koinzell?.. What exactly do you think of me?" Naruto finally asked.

Koinzell was silent for a few seconds before signing. "When Mom first told me that I had a younger brother and sister, all I ever wanted was to meet them just to let the kids know that they weren't alone. That they still had a family."

Naruto raised his fist in front of koinzell with a smile on his face. "Well good news then! We finally met each other and now I know I didn't lose my entire family the day I was born. So thank you Koinzell, for being my big brother!"

Koinzell was actually speechless. "(Groan!)...don't just say stuff like that! It's embarrassing!" Koinzell said looking away embarrassed. As Naruto chuckled at this he felt koinzell bump his fists with his own. "Thank you Naruto, for being my younger brother..." koinzell said with an embarrassed smile. "Also. I win." Koinzell said summoning a monster that had 3500 attack points and revealed his two Face Down cards, a spell that weekend Naruto's monster and one that increased his monster to 4500 destroying his monster and his remaining life points.

"Hey! No fair! I was distracted!" Naruto complained.

"You should never get distracted so easily Naruto. That's the first things you learn as a ninja." Koinzell teased. This actually caused the brothers to laugh. They had one more serious conversations before turning in.

* * *

**Land of Lightning, voltage City,** **Museum**

It was late and the museum was closed to the public with no one but the museum guards. However the guards were fast asleep the culprit being Thalia who used a sleeping spell on the guards as Mei was collecting her stuff from the science exhibit and stored them in what could be possibly storage Scrolls. "So how much longer is this going to take?" Thalia asked.

"Not much longer Thalia. I just want to make sure I get everything that's mine in this exhibit." Mei replied storing some weird doohickey in another scroll. "Besides, I'm sure the twins are still asleep."

"I still can't believe your Cosmic spear actually split Yamai into two people." Thalia said twirling the bo staff that use to be Naruto's.

"I was just as surprised as you were when that happened. Once we settle somewhere I'll try to figure out how and why that happened." Mei was indeed surprised. After they successfully use the Cosmic spear and the dust finally settled, they discovered that their once older sister become two girls around Thalia's age. After getting over the shock, Thalia used her Grand chariot to take her and her sisters away. "So, Thalia. Not a day out of captivity and you already set your sights on a guy."

Thalia blushed at that statement. "What?! What you talkin about!"

Mei turn to give her oath sister a teasing smile. "Oh nothing really, just that when koinzell teleported me and Hinata to the area I couldn't help but notice you and Naruto lip locking from the corner of my eye."

"You saw th-that?" Thalia said embarrassed. "That was not what you thought! I lost a lot of my power and Naruto offer to let me use some of h-his!"

"Really now? Because you looked like you were enjoying every second of it." Mei countered. "I'm not trying to reprimand you or anything, I mean the young genin kid you were dating is dead making you free to date again. I'm just surprised you found someone that interests you so quickly."

"I was just a bit overwhelmed by his power, that's all that was!" Thalia said holding the bo staff close.

"Then why do you still have his weapon in your hand?" Mei said now motioning towards the collapsible staff in Thalia's hands. "Did you keep it to remember him by, or to give him a reason to come and look for you if he wanted to get it back?"

"No! I! I-I just forgot to leave it is all. If he comes back to get it I'd be happy to give it back to him." Thalia said with a cute blushing face. Although she couldn't help but be reminded of that kiss every time she thinks of Naruto which she can't stop thinking because she still has his bo staff.

_"She says that knowing she could get Aquila to fly it back to him."_ Mei said in thought.

* * *

**1 days later, Hidden Leaf Village**

Team 7, and Team 11 have now returned to the Leaf Village (due to Semiramis deciding to teleport them back to save them the trip) and were now enjoying what's left of their week off.

Team 8 decided that they would spend their week off in the land of Frost feeling that their time there to mingle was cut short due to the mission they had to do, and since they could easily be teleported back the land of Fire there wasn't any real problem with them staying there a bit longer. Neji wanted to stay for Hinata sake but Hinata assured him that she would be fine.

Lee as always plan to train for his time off however, Tenten decided to put her foot down and force Lee to take a vacation. To that end she decided that her and team 11 will go to her hometown in Hong Kong China, this way she could go see her cousin Chun-Li and Lee could go see his brother John Lee. Neji was just tagging along but was actually planning to go visit the tea shop where he first saw the old man that he saw teach his nephew the lightning redirection technique thinking that if they were also fire adepts they can help train him more with his fire abilities.

As for team 7 they each were doing their own thing with Sakura continuing her medical Jutsu training, Sasuke doing some private training of his own, Nowaki decided to just hang back at his house not really knowing what to do for his time off.

* * *

**Uzumaki residence**

As for Naruto he was just waking up and went to check his mail. After getting it and coming back inside to sit down, Myucel put a plate of pancakes in front of him as he read through the letters. On the couch was Kim playing Mario Kart Wii with Ayane on multiplayer with Kim actually winning. "Ha! Princess Peach for the win!"

"That's the last time I choose some weird midget with a mushroom hat for a driver. How's that guy even able to reach the pedals when it literally doesn't even have legs!?" Ayane complained.

"Its game mechanics, I mean Bowser must weigh a ton and yet he's able to fit into a small car." Kim said. "So..want go again?"

Ayane smirked. "Your on!"

"Well, glad to see those two having fun. So Master, what are you playing to do for your week off?" The half-elf maid asked the blond Ninja.

Naruto was looking through the letters before he reached a particular one with a stamp of the Japan character for fire meaning it was from the Fire Capital. After opening it and reading it he looked at Myucel. "Hey Myucel, you still want to go to that place in the capital?"

"Yes! Are you saying that you'll be able to escort me there this week?" Myucel asked.

"Well yeah. I have a letter with three tickets to the train to the capital. It was about that meeting from the letter I got during my mission to find Tsunade." Naruto said recalling his previous. He got another letter stating that sends the daimyo went ill the meeting was canceled until further notice. Since he didn't get another letter after that Naruto figured the meeting was just cancelled, but this new one proved otherwise. "It says the meeting will be this Thursday at 12:30 a.m. hosted by a man named Yamato and I'm allowed to bring two guests with me hence the two extra tickets.

"So what's this meeting about exactly?" Ayane asked.

"It's about recruiting people for something called the Slayer selection. What exactly is that?" Naruto asked not hearing about this before.

However the purple-haired konuchi's eyes widened at this. "Slayer selection?! Slayers are an organization of Monster / Demon Hunters. As you know some Oni come from the netherrealm through certain locations in the elemental Nations, so to combat this they started the Slayer program which is bringing together individuals that are capable of fighting them. Since most of those netherrealm openings are near mountains, slayers mostly set there bases there. There are currently 6 branches in six different countries in the elemental Nations not all of them in the five Great Nations."

"Wow! But wait? What does this have to do with me?!" Naruto asked out loud.

"The fire capital is thinking about recruiting you into the fire country branch of the slayers as a possible trainee! What else do you think it means?!" Ayane said.

"But I never fought an Oni before! Why would they look at me for a possible recruit?!"

"Well you did defeat Gaara when he used his tailed beasts power to literally become a monster and then release the real Shukaku, so doesn't that count?" Kim reminded. **(To those who don't know what I'm talking about please go back to the Final Chapter of the rise of night fox. I consider that fight to be my most successful fight so far.)**

"Oh yeah, that did happen. But the Shukaku part was mostly me using Kurama and Gamabunta." Naruto said remembering his fight with Gaara.

"So are you planning to go? Because not a lot of people get invitations like this." Ayane mentioned.

"I was going to go just to see what this is about, but now that I know what it's about I'm not sure." Naruto said before looking at Myucel who looked a bit saddened. "But, I also promised Myucel I take her to the fire capital so I'm still planning to go."

This brought a smile back to Myucel's face. "Then I will go and pack for our departure tomorrow!" Myucel said rushing upstairs.

"Wow...I rarely ever see her get this excited. So since I have one extra ticket do one of you girls want to come as well?" Naruto asked the Pinkett and Purple-haired girl.

Ayane and Kim looked at each other before Kim spoke. "I think you should bring Ayane along with you."

"What?!" Said a surprised Ayane. "Why would I want to go?!"

"Because, it must have been a long while since you and Naruto hung out. And aren't you curious about this Slayer meeting and who else is being invited to it?" Kim answered.

"Well maybe I'm a little curious." Ayane embarrassingly admitted. "But don't you also want to go? You'll be separated from your boyfriend when he just came back yesterday."

"Who says I'll be separated from him? After all Naruto can leave an endurable clone here with me." Kim said looking over at Naruto giving him a mushy expression. "Isn't that right Naruto?"

The way she said it made the blond blush. "Y-yeah! Sure! Whatever you want Kim. I'll just go upstairs to pack as well." Naruto said heading up stairs.

"Your doing this just so you can have Naruto and this house to yourself, aren't you." Ayane figured.

"Now Ayane! Why would you think that? I'm just trying not to be a third wheel for Myucel's sake." Kim turned away back to the screen but you can say he had a mischievous expression._ "That and it's about time me and whiskers had some real alone time considering we hardly had any in months!"_

"Uuh-huh..." Ayane said not buying that excuse.

* * *

** Senju residence, night time**

"Your going to Ember City!" Nowaki and Sakura said in shock. They were at the dinner table with shizune fixing their plates. After a long day of training Tsunade told Sakura to have dinner at their house, speaking of Tsunade she was doing an all-nighter at the Hokage's tower.

"Yeah, there's a place called the scientific research facility and an old friend of mine just started working there as an intern and wants me to visit." Xion said eating some rice.

"That sounds exciting!" Sakura said sounding intrigued.

"Sounds boring!" Nowaki said with a bored expression. "Why would anyone want to go to a place where nerds hang out?"

"Nowaki!" Shizune began to lecture. "The scientific research facility helps integrate new technology into the country from the outer Nation. This allows us to keep up with the ever-changing world and- Are you even listening to Me!" Shizune explained when she noticed the young senju wasn't paying attention.

"Oh forget about Nowaki, Xion. It doesn't sound boring to me. In fact why don't I come along, if you don't mind?" Ask Sakura.

"It's no problem Sakura. I'm sure Bronya won't mind if I take a friend." Xion said. "Hey, do you think the rest of your team might want to come along?"

"I don't know? I can try calling Sasuke and Naruto to see." Sakura said finding a text out to both teammates.

"I bet they both say no." Nowaki predicted.

Sakura had an annoyed look. "Sasuke said he's too busy with training to come out, and Naruto said he already has plans and will be outside the village."

"See! Told ya!" Nowaki boasted but quickly stopped when he saw the tick marks on both girls telling him not to push it. "Soooo, what's Naruto doing outside the village exactly?"

"He didn't really say? Something about taking Myucel somewhere she wanted to go for some time now." Sakura said. "And why not come Nowaki? This might help you integrate more into society, also it might make you less of an idiot." Sakura said while Whispering the last part.

Nowaki had a somewhat nervous and fearful expression. "If I'm to be honest, I just don't want to see bronya again. That robot like girl gives me the creeps like no other."

"She's just curious about you and you're solar abilities. If anything it mean she likes you." Shizune commented.

"She once trapped me and used me as a solar power generator to power her old apartment! She even got you guys to loan me to her for a whole week!" Nowaki complained.

"You guys actually did that?" Sakura asked.

"We can only handle him for so long, and things at the apartment were actually quiet for a change." Shizune admitted.

* * *

**The next day, Fire ****Capitol, Hotel Phoenix**

It was now Wednesday and Naruto, Ayane, and Myucel when to Ember City and took the train to the Capitol. Once there they checked into the hotel where the meeting was said to happen.

Now entering their two bedroom Suite Naruto placed his bag on the bed at the far end next to the window as the girls came in. "Huh, I was expecting the possible 3 bedroom not 2."

"I guess they were expecting for the invitees to bring one guest. It shouldn't really matter, I asked for a separate room anyway." Ayane said sitting her bag down as she was wearing her usual civilian clothes as was Myucel. "So what should we do now?"

"Well until tomorrow I say anyting we want right now. So what's this place you want to see again, Myucel?" Naruto asked.

"Its called the Firebird theater house!" Myucel said taking out a poster. "They be putting on plays along with kimono dancing. And months ago I heard they added a new play to their roster. You should remember it master, it's the story of Rana and Raven; 'The Archer Who Loved The Mad Fist'."

"The story of how an elf Archer who left her Village to become a wandering Ranger meets a former mercenary whose arm got replaced by a mechanized Monster hand and falls in love with him? I haven't seen that play since we were nine years old." Naruto said remembering the first time he seen that play.

"Yes! I looked up the schedule and they'll be showing it early this evening around 5 p.m., so we should hurry to get tickets so we'll have good seats for when it starts!" Myucel said with Stars and Hearts In her eyes.

_"A love story about a Forbidden Love between an elf and a human. No wonder she's been so excited to come here."_ Ayane said in thought. "Well I don't want to be any more of a third wheel as I already am so I'm going off of my own for a little bit." Ayane said leaving the room.

"You think we should have invited her along, master?" Myucel said concerned not wanting her purple haired friend to feel left out.

"Can't say Myucel. I never really hang out with her other than training." Naruto said before his conscience gave him an idea. "Then perhaps I'll give her a Naruto she can hang out with!"

Outside Ayane just walked out the hotel and started walking while contemplating on what to do until she heard someone behind her. Grabbing one of her short swords she quickly turned around only to see it was Naruto wearing a white shirt blue teal shorts and light blue and black cap. "Wow now Ayane! No need to be so on edge it just me!"

"Naruto? Why did you come down here? Weren't you going to go to that play with Myucel-" Ayane could see from behind Naruto, was another Naruto and Myucel leaving out the hotel and going a different direction. "Your a clone."

"Yep! Your favorite clone is hear to relieve you of your boredom, Ayane hime!" The Clone Naruto proclaimed winking at Ayane.

Ayane had a somewhat dumbfounded expression. "I did not need for you guys to send me a playmate just because you would think I'd be bored! And also, don't call me-! Wait? What did you call me just now?"

"Ayane hime. What? I thought you liked it when I called you that?" The Clone Naruto said feigning hurt.

"Ayane's eyes widened in shock. "No way? You can't possible be-"

Before she could finish her sentence the Clone Naruto put his arm around hers. "We can talk about that later, but right now how about we go to that crepe shop, I saw you eyeing it earlier. Well my original did anyway." And with that the Clone Naruto went off dragging the still shocked Ayane with him.

* * *

**Ember City, evening, research facility**

Xion, Sakura, just arrived at the facility walking past a girl that was shorter than them that had long teal hair carrying a small suitcase. They soon saw Akita talking to a girl long blue twintails, bluish green eyes, and wearing a blue style dress.

"Ok Putana, we have another guest coming and I want you to be here to greet him. Kami knows I don't want just anyone sneaking in out of here."

"Of course professor inuzuka. I still remember our old visitors description and even isolated the particles of his uniform, so I'll be able to sense him when he is in range." The girl known as Putana replied. "What should I do after greeting him?"

"Send him to Kosuke, he was the one he wanted to talk to." Akita instructed before sending the blue haired girl off. She then notice the three arriving teens. "Am I to suspect that one of you is Bronya's friend Xion?"

Xion stepped up the greet herself. "That would be me. This is Sakura, she decided to tag along. So where is Bronya?"

"She's in one of the robotics labs, I'll take you kids there right now." Akita let them through the facility until they came to a door that led to a large that was filled with expensive equipment and robot parts. At a desk wearing a lab coat a yellow sleeveless shirt and brown short pants was a girl with gray hair tide in curling twin tails and bright skin with gray eyes. "Bronya! Your friend is here to see you!"

Bronya(12) turned around from her computer to see Xion. "Xion. You came." She said with a voice that seemed somewhat emotionless. Akita then left because she had her own research to do.

"Of course Bronya. You inviting me here. So how are things?" Xion asked.

"They are well. This lab is more efficient for my research then my apartment." Bronya said before looking around at they're direction as if she was expecting someone else to show. "So Nowaki decided not to come. I figured as much."

"I try to get them to come, but he's still mad about the whole generator thing." Xion said rubbing the back of her head.

Sakura was expecting some kind of disappointing look but instead Bronya still had the emotionless face. "That's unfortunate. I had something for him that would have helped him better control his solar abilities."

"Then maybe we can bring it to him for you." Sakura offered.

"No. He must come to get himself that way I can properly see the results myself." Bronya rejected.

Sakura was confused about that response until Xion whispered in her ear. "Bronya has a scientific crush on Nowaki."

"A scientific crush? What makes it so scientific?" Sakura whispered back.

Xion sweat dropped. "Well as you probably noticed by now, Bronya doesn't show a lot of emotion. Actually you can mistake her for some kind of robot. But when she's near our favorite knucklehead you can actually see some color in those cheeks of hers. She believes that the more she's around Nowaki the more she can understand these feelings."

_"I'm surprise someone smart enough to get a job here at such a young age can have a thing for an idiot like Nowaki? What's wrong with girls taste these days?!"_ Sakura said in thought. "So what are you working on exactly?"

"I'm working on something for the head researcher." Bronya answered turning back around to type on her computer. "He got a call from an acquaintance of his regarding something truly interesting." After some more typing and loading something, a disk pop out which bronya took and placed in a container. "And now I'm finished."

"What exactly is this thing that's so interesting?" Xion asked.

"And who is this acquaintance of the head researcher?" Was Sakura's question.

"Sorry but that's classified." Bronya specified putting the disc in a drawer before locking it.

"But the research facility has always been open about it discoveries but the leaf Village. If what you found is that interesting then the Hokage should about this." Sakura explained switching to a serious ninja tone.

Bronya however still kept her emotionless demeanor as if not caring for Sakura statement. "No offense but the research facility prefers to keep its research and findings Secret until the board says otherwise. And the head researcher wants this classified." Meaning unless the head researcher deems it the research stays classified.

_"But I heard the head researcher is a Shinobi from the leaf Village. Why would he want to keep this a secret from his own Village?!" _Sakura couldn't help but wonder. "Is there any chance I can talk to dr. Katasuke? He is the a researcher here, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if is for the Hokage-"

"Katasuke Tono is no longer a head researcher here, he doesn't even work here anymore." Bronya interrupted. This shocked Sakura who asked why. "I don't know? One day he suddenly quit to work for someone else. Now Kosuke is the head scientist here."

"What?" Sakura said shocked. "But why-"

"I think that's enough about work. We came here to hangout, remember?" Xion said trying to change the atmosphere of conversation. "How about you give us a tour of things we can see in this facility."

"Usually putana does the tour thing, but since she's busy I guess it's no problem. So sure." Bronya said and she led Sakura and Xion out of the robotics lab.

Sakura can't help but still be suspicious as she remembers the inuzuka scientist telling putana to greet someone. Who exactly could that be?

Unknown to her there was a meeting going on between the head researcher Dr. Kosuke, and the devil of the Hidden leaf Anjin.

"So you have no idea where Katasuke works or lives now?" Anjin asked the head researcher sipping tea given to him by putana.

"No. I'm afraid not." Kosuke said. "He didn't even bother to inform us that he was thinking about leaving, he just one day came in and said he was done with this place."

"That seems really bizarre? Did he give any reason why he was resigning?"

"He said he sees no future for this place, which surprised me and Akita. He said he wanted to start over from scratch and to do that he wanted to sever ties with us and the research facility." The new head researcher said rubbing his bald head with a sad expression. "Me and him have been colleagues for years, ever since we interned at the facility when he just got promoted as a special Jonin for science development. He worked hard to become a head researcher here but to see him just give It up was hard to watch."

Naruto couldn't help but feel sad for Kosuke. It must have been hard to have a friend just leave like that, severing his ties with you as if what they've been through didn't matter. "I'm sorry to hear that." Anjin gave his condolences.

"It's fine, we've all come to terms with it. Katasuke made his choice to leave and we have to accept it whether we like it or not. Exactly why were you looking for him?" Kosuke asked. "He's not in any trouble, is he?"

"I can't really say. I'm just on an investigation and his name has came up a few times. So I'm not sure what his involvement is in this." Anjin explained. "So what did you find out about some of the equipment that I sent you?" Anjin asked. Naruto scavage some of the equipment from the museum Heist and sent it to the research facility to see what they can find out about it.

"Well we manage to discover is that the make and model of the guns and equipment is highly advanced, most of it's material is nothing that we have seen before, which makes me believe that it's otherworldly. Also the energy source has been shorted out by some kind of kill switch making it hard to identify what the power source was." Kosuke explained.

"I identified it as concussive energy converted from solar energy."

"Then that explains the kill switch. The guns have a filter that can stop the gun from overheating but if the filter is turned off the build-up heat will fry the circuits and render the guns useless." Kosuke finished explaining. "Just asking, but you don't mind if we keep the equipment because we believe we can make something very useful out of this stuff."

"I don't really mind...but just don't make anything too dangerous, and not a word about this stuff to the leaf Village." Anjin advised.

"I have no problem with that condition but I would like to know why. Is this about the people who stole the Kote that one time?" The head researcher asked.

"Yeah. I have a feeling this equipment might be associated with them in some way." Anjin confirmed.

"Then I definitely have no problem. They took something from us and now we have something of theirs, so it's only fair." Kosuke joked.

Before Anjin can ask anything else he got a text from Kim asking when he's going to come back because there's something important that just arrived for him. He texted that he's almost finished and will be back soon.

* * *

**Fire Capitol, Hotel Phoenix, nighttime**

After the theater show, Naruto and Myucel went back to the room where they ordered room service. "So how did you enjoy the show?" Naruto asked.

"It was wonderful master! it was just as wonderful as the first time I saw it! And the actors that played Rena and Raven were so wonderful to watch that I even heard that they're actually a couple!" Myucel said twirling around in excitement with hearts all around her before finally falling on the bed.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh he rarely ever sees the half-elf this excited and happy. "Well I'm glad you actually enjoyed yourself."

"Did you not enjoy it too, Master?" Myucel asked wanting to know if Naruto had enjoyed the show just as much as she did.

"Of course I did. Raven's a badass the way he uses his sword and his robot claw arm! I love the part when he faced down his old mercenary group The Black Crows, and did so single-handedly." Naruto said before seeing that Myucel had a somewhat cute but salty pout on her face. "I mean Rena did give him cover fire especially at the gate when she shot an arrow at a grenade Raven threw." Naruto rephrased. "So what was your favorite part?"

"It was when she finally confessed that she loved Raven and would stay with him even when her Village called her back and told her to sever ties with him." Myucel answered. "She wanted to be with the man she loved even if it meant being banished from the Elven Forest forever."

"I'm just happy she had the guts to tell those high and mighty douchebags off. No one talks about her man and get away with it." Naruto said saying what he liked about that part.

Afterwards the two decided to go to bed. Naruto took a shower first and went to his bed while Myucel took the next shower.

Naruto laying on the bed noticed a note that reminded him of the meeting tomorrow and that all invitees are to meet at the Burn Plaza. "I think Unohana Sensei live somewhere near there. I should go and say hi when I get the chance to. A lot of us really miss her, I wonder when she's officially coming back?" Naruto who was facing the window heard the door of the bathroom open meaning Myucel was done. He was expecting to hear her drop on her bed but instead felt her drop on his bed. "You do realize you have your own bed, Myucel." Naruto said turning around only to see Myucel under his covers.

"I know. But...I very much like to sleep next to you tonight Master. If you don't mind that is?" Myucel asked.

Naruto sighed. "Do what you want." As the room became quiet Naruto could feel Myucel grabbing his hand and huddle up closer to him. "Myucel?"

"Naruto? Did I ever tell you about my parents?" Myucel asked.

"No. It was always a sore subject with you."

Myucel was silent for a little bit before speaking. "...My father was a part of a strike force that worked with JPSF, AKA Japan Special Forces. They were called in to deal with a confrontation with the Lands of Earth and an Elven country. The strike force aided the elves against the Earth Kingdom forces and managed to drive them back but they suffered heavy casualties and the remaining 3 soldiers stayed at the village to recover. Each Soldier had a caretaker to oversee their recovery."

"And that's how your father met your mother." Naruto caught on.

"Yes. She took care of him and helped him recover. But as time went by they began to fall for one letter and Behind The Villages back begin a relationship." Myucel continued. "But sooner or later the village elders found out and gave my mother a choice. End the relationship or be banished. My mother chose banishment and with my father left to go settle in another Village."

"...I see why you like that story so much. Why do elves have to be so offencive of their kind having a relationship with a human?" Naruto asked.

"It's because most elves see humans as corruptive Beast that only know how to destroy and believe that our race is pure. So they want to protect that purity by forbidding any relationship with any other race." Myucel began to explain. "However there is a big problem with elvenkind right now. Elves although have extremely long lifespan's they have extremely slow development so it takes twice as long for an elf to become an adult so they can't just reproduce like any other race, but during the many wars including the veil War many Elven soldiers died. That means pure elves are dwindling including High Elves. The only elves that are big in groups are half-elves, mostly because our growth rate is similar to that of a human's. So that's why some Elves are willing to mate with humans, it's the only way to keep our race alive."

"But not everyone agrees with this, do they."

"No. Some are willing to let themselves go extinct if it means the pure blood of the Elven race remains pure and not tainted into impure Abominations like..like-" Before Myucel could finish her sentence Naruto grabbed her hand getting her attention.

"Myucel...don't even think about finishing that sentence. Any pure-blood elf who consider you an abomination must be senile from their almost infinite long life span, you're one of the purest people I know in this life of mine. And I'm definitely not alone in that thought." Naruto stated sitting up. "Your one of my precious people, one I can't imagine my life without."

"Master...Naruto." Myucel said tearing up I bet. "I Love You So Much, Master!" Myucel without hesitation jumped into Naruto's arms forcing them both down on the mattress where she cuddled up to him without a hint of letting go.

Naruto for his part couldn't really find it in his heart to forced the half elf off but instead return the embrace and rub Myucel's head. "Your really a handful sometimes, Myucel. But I wouldn't have you any other way." After receiving a kiss on the cheek from the half-elf the two drift off to sleep.

* * *

** Cinnabar town****, underground lab**

Katasuke was in a room looking over some stasis pods before stopping at one of them the had the initials D.K. "Is it's finally time yet?" A voice inside the Pod said.

"Yes my friend, it is. Remember, the goal is to test the power of the Soundcore against the one tail jinchuriki, you're not allowed to kill him." Katasuke instructed.

"Don't compare me to zaku. Unlike him I always focus on the mission." The Voice replied. "But it will be fun showing Gaara what it's like to be on the brink of Death..."

* * *

**End**

**And here is chapter 13. I managed to finish this earlier than expected.**

**I know I was talking about the whole Desert Blaze Ark but I decided to save that one for the Arc involving the season finale of the Naruto part 1 series before I went to Shippuden. Those who've seen the Arc ****know what I'm talking about.**

**As you can tell this chapter was about closing the previous Arc and into a new one, also advancing the relationship between Naruto and the Outcast Girls. (I've been trying to think of names and no one ever bothered to give me one so I decided on Outcast girls given all three girls history of Shawn and Rejection.) The first one was Myucel who I gave a little more backstory to. Next chapter will be Kim and Ayane as well as continuing the story. If anyone remember the Filler episodes they can guess what's coming next.**

**Anyway thank you all and I will see you next time. Please leave reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello again! I'm back to bring you all chapter 14. Please continue to support the story. And heads up people! Instead of continuing with the story I'm doing a little chapter dedicated to the outcast girls. So this chapter is more about Naruto and his relationship development with Myucel, Kim, and Ayane.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the material used in the story. All Source material is owned by its respective companies.**

Tales of the Elemental Nations

Chapter 14: A day out with the Outcast girls!

* * *

**Leaf Village Forest, Nighttime**

Naruto still as Anjin was just leaving Ember City and was walking through the forest trying to find a secure location or he can use a checkpoint talisman to teleport back home. He suddenly heard the faint sounds of gurgling as if someone was drowning. Anjin quickly made his way over there and what he found was a leaf Ninja whose head was submerged in water of a small stream. The hooded blonde could not hear a heartbeat so it's safe to say that the ninja was dead.

"The drowner struck again." Anjin said knowing right away who did this._ "This __may be the perfect opportunity to examine the course before the medical ninjas do."_ Anjin went over to the body and used his vision to start examining turning the victim's body over to get a good look at his face. _"Male, early to late 30s, appears to be chunin rank. Nothing really different to distinguish him from the other victims. But that doesn't build a profile of The Killers taste in victims. There has to be something on him that could shed some light on that."_ Anjin then noticed one of the pockets of the vvictim's chunin vest was slightly opened. Going through it he found a note and a photograph. Keeping the note Anjin looked at the photograph and his eyes widened at what he saw. He used his phone to take a photo of the picture and put it back in the pocket he found it, pocketed the scroll and left.

Unannounced to him there was someone far away hanging from a tree observing his actions. They were blending into the Shadows but you could see the shadowy figure had dark purple cloak. After a moment the figure went to the area that the hooded vigilante just left. "So that was Anjin, huh? I don't think I'm strong enough to face him just yet." The figure then look down at their recent victim before smiling a satisfied grin. "And that makes five. Minus another of Koharu's lackey's." The figure then search the body for the photo that Anjin discovered before tearing it up and throwing it into the Stream where it was carried away. "Don't want anyone else to see that."

* * *

**Leaf Village,**** Uzumaki residence**

In the living room with most of the lights out on the couch Naruto and Kim in their usual sleeping clothes were watching a movie. The new movie known as Scream 4. "I can't believe they made a fourth installment of the scream series? The third one was a good enough ending, why bring in the fourth one?" Kim said under a large cover with Naruto. "Why exactly did you pick this movie?"

"Its more for the comedy than the horror and also just to see the returning actors that played Sidney, Dewey, and Gale again." Naruto answered.

"I can get behind that motive. I just hope they don't kill off Gale Weathers like how they did Randy in the second Scream." Kim said as she was watching the weird opening of Scream 4 with the weird indications of stab 7 being an opening of stab 6.

"Hehehe! Now that's a tease!" Naruto laughed finding the fake out opening somewhat hilarious. "Also, there's no way they have the guts to kill off Courteney Cox's character but Randy dying in the second movie was a low blow to me, he was literally Sid's only close friend after the first movie. That and he was the main reason it was so funny!"

"Kill off the funny guy and you'll know that the movie means business!" Kim looked at the screen to see that the movie truly was beginning. "Finally! I was half suspecting that the producer was actually behind that mask, take it off, flip us the bird, and thank me for my money before cutting to credits." **(I got that quote from James from dead meat kill count. Check out his channel on YouTube, he does very good videos on horror and slasher films.)**

As they watch the movie Kim was actually spooked at one of the Ghostface jump-scares and edge closer to Naruto who kept his arm around her as they were under the cover. Soon enough the movie ended with Sidney once again proving herself as the OG final girl by taking out her psycho cousin.

"Man! It looks like you were right about the cousin Naruto, and I was so sure it was the boyfriend this time like it would be a call back from the original." Kim complained some as she and Naruto were discussing who could be the killer during the movie.

"Oh trust me Kim, he was definitely playing the usual boyfriend reappearing when the killer leaves Trope very well, but there are always the usually red herrings in movies like this, but a part of me did suspect that he could have been an accomplice to the cousin's murder spree. But it was actually the nerd with glasses." Naruto explained. "Ya know I'm a bit surprised you wanted to watch movies tonight Kim. I was half suspecting to come back here to find you in lingerie preparing to tease me again."

"Hey! I'm not always looking to seduce you in bed! Even I want just a quiet evening with just the two of us." Kim said feeling a bit offended.

Naruto laughed a bit. "Sorry about that Kim. I really am enjoying this moment with you."

Kim then looked at him with her usual mischief look. "Now no need to apologize, Naruto. If you want to skip straight to the fun parts our relationship all you have to do is ask." Kim in that instant latched onto Naruto sending them both falling on the couch with the pink haired mage laying on top of him.

"Now there's the Kim I know and lov- Date!" Naruto quickly corrected his sentence feeling it was still early to say I love you to Kim.

However. Kim caught a hint at what he was saying and was surprised. "Naruto? Were you about to say that you love me-" Kim's phone suddenly ringed and check to see who was calling. "Its Sakura? Let's continue after I take this. No using your hearing to eavesdrop!"

"Yeah, of course. Switching hearing aids to normal hearing." Naruto said using his reverse hearing aids as Kim went upstairs to talk to Sakura. "Man that was close."

Just then Kurama in human form came out of nowhere and sat on the couch before taking the remote and began channel surfing. "Well Kit, looks like the pink forehead girl actually saved 'you' for once! That call couldn't have came at a better time!" Kurama joked.

"Not funny Foxy! I wasn't sure if Kim was ready to hear those words!" Naruto complained.

_"I can always tell him about my emotional __senses and what his mate was really feeling, but why spoil the surprise and the fun?"_ The Fox said in thought. "So are you going to see what's on that note?"

"I was just about to do that." Naruto took out the note that he snagged from the drowned victim. What the note contained was a letter saying.

_"To anyone looking into this.__This was not murder. This was Justice! To those who don't understand, stay out of this. To those that do, I'm coming for you all! 7 down, still more to go!"_

"Well that's an interesting development." Kurama said. "So what was that picture you picked up?"

Naruto took out his phone and pressed gallery photos. A picture came up consisting of 8 men posing in front of what looked to be a tea shop. Naruto cast a projection spell through his phone to show a bigger holographic picture. "5 out of the 8 men in the picture are the five drowned victims. And one out of the last three is Umaru."

"Oh. You mean the guy that you killed back in the land of Eddie. Also, wasn't that the Teahouse you followed Hibachi and Unagi to?" The fox said pointing out the background.

Naruto look at the background before something clicked in his head. "So that's the connection. Each of the victims...worded for Koharu." Naruto realized.

"Interesting. So now that you know that the murderer is aiming for the big lady of crime, what do you plan to do?" Karama asked before disappearing.

Naruto did wonder about that. The killer was only targeting people who work under Koharu. So each death weakens her Crime Empire and the note indicates that she has no intention of targeting people who aren't associated Koharu meaning the killer won't Target innocence. _"But that doesn't mean these guys deserve __the death they got. There's no justice in the way she's killing these guys. So as much as I dislike the hag, I still have to stop this drowner." _Naruto took a good look at the picture most notably at the two people that he didn't recognize._ "Those two must be the Killer's next targets! But what did she mean when she said seven? Is there a possibility that there are two victims that no one knows about?"_

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto turned around only to be sneak kissed by Kim. She then climbed onto the couch where she pushed Naruto down and laid on top of him still lip looked. "I said we continue after I took that call." Kim said stopping to speak before continuing.

_"I can think about this_ _tomorrow._ Hey Kim, do you want to come out with me to the temple base and just hang there all day tomorrow?" Naruto asked holding Kim's thighs.

"As long as its just the two of us, sure. Besides, I always wanted to see your hideout." Kim said as they continued.

* * *

**The next day, Fire Capitol, Hotel Phoenix **

It was now mourning and Naruto was just getting up. He noticed that Myucel was still in his bed. "Hey Myucel, its 7 a.m. it is about time to get up." Naruto try to wake Myucel up but said half elf only grabbed his arm he was using to wake her and pulled him close. This caused them both to fall off that bad spinning with Naruto hitting the floor first with Myucel landing on top of him and accidentally kiss Naruto on the lips wake Naruto grabbing her chest.

This actually caused Myucel to wake up. Time seemed to stand still as Myucel and Naruto separated with both of them blushing. "Master, I? I didn't think you would like to do something like this early in the morning?" Myucel setting up some while looking away embarrassed.

"Myucel! It's not what you think! You see I was trying to wake you up and-"

"But...if it's with you, I wouldn't mind doing this." Myucel interrupted as she leaned back down to kiss Naruto

However Naruto quickly stopped her. "I think one kiss from you is enough, Myucel! So stop that!" Naruto said frantically.

Myucel obeyed but looked disappointed. "Yes master.."

Next door to the left of their room Ayane was just waking up with the clone of Naruto sleeping soundly next to her. "Still asleep huh?" Ayane look down at his sleeping figure. _"I still can't believe he's the same clone?"_ Ayane said to herself remembering yesterday when she discovered that the Clone Naruto that was with her was the same clone she hung out with during the month break of the exams.

* * *

** Flashback, yesterday **

Ayane was eating a strawberry flavored crepe while Naruto was eating a vanilla flavored one. Ayane couldn't help but look back and forth from her crepe to Naruto which he noticed.

"If it's my vanilla crepe you're after you're not getting it. So please stop staring at it." Naruto said.

"I'm not looking at that! I'm looking at you!" Ayane corrected. "You mind explaining to me on how you seem to remember something that me and another Naruto clone did months ago?" Ayane asked. _"Did the dust not work and Naruto ended up getting those memories after all?" _

"Oh that? Well that's just because I'm the same clone from all those months ago." Naruto answered.

Ayane was very shocked and Confused. "But that's impossible? When a clone dissipates they disappear Completely giving their experience and memories to their original."

"I thought the something too, but it seems to be more complex than that." Naruto said as he began to explain. "When I dissipated I found myself in my inner world which confused me. I asked the Nine-Tails what was the deal with that and he explained it. The memories of us together had to go somewhere because theoretically memories don't really get erased but suppressed or forgotten but it's still there in your brain. And considering I was withholding those memories and experiences I did not disappear but instead stayed in my originals psyche as a possible separate personality. It's also possible that a clone can take on one of your many personalities as they're summoned. For example, have you ever noticed that sometimes your Shadow clone may show a different personality or an opinion that you don't often show?"

"No not really. Anytime I make a Shadow clone they behave the same way as me." Ayane said not remembering a Time where she felt as if her Shadow clone has expressed a different personality.

The Clone Naruto took a minute to think about this. "Hhmmm? Maybe that's because people dissipate them after a quick task is done, perhaps if they linger in the world long enough they start showing a different personality. Like I said I'm pretty much a Naruto who has the memories and experience of being with you, so that sets me apart from the other clones."

Ayane will admit that she's not an expert on how the brain's memory banks work, nor is she an expert on Shadow clones, but she can actually see the logic in Naruto's explanation. "So you really are the same Naruto that dissipated the night before the finals?"

Naruto answered by leaning in and kissing Ayane on the lips. He did it in such a way that it felt he's already done this multiple times as if it wasn't new to him. "Dose that answer your question?"

"You j-jerk! Don't just kiss me like that!" Ayane said looking away embarrassed before looking slightly back at him. "I...I missed you."

This caused Naruto to smile. "Missed you too, Ayane hime."

* * *

**End flashback**

"Ayane? Hey Ayane?" Naruto said trying to get the purple haired girl's attention.

This got Ayane out of her thoughts. "Sorry, I was just spacing out a bit. Good morning by the way."

"Morning to you too. I hope you don't mind but I ordered room service to bring us some breakfast. I don't know exactly what you like, so I ordered as both the breakfast special which is an omelette with a side of ham." Naruto said getting out of bed.

"I don't mind eating that, it sounds good." Ayane replied. I want after room service came in to serve them breakfast. "So what should we do today?"

"I don't know? We can go out and keep exploring the town. I'm sure there are plenty of things we can do while my original is at that meeting." Naruto said.

Ayane then blushed. "Then how about you help me with some clothes shopping? You can even pick an outfit out for me."

Naruto actually paused for a moment. "Wait? So then you want me to watch you try on clothes, right?" Ayane nodded. "And you also want me to pick out an outfit for you as well?" Ayane nodded again. "This just turned into a good day!" Naruto sad excited.

"Don't just yell that out, you pervert!" Ayane yelled out.

* * *

**Burn Plaza**

The Burn Plaza was a notable place for special events and meetings to be rented out and sponsored. Naruto and Myucel made their way to room 14. As they were getting close they saw a kid around their age trying to enter the room only to be pushed back by a guard in a black shihskusho uniform. "You don't listen very well, do ya kid? This is a private meeting."

The boy had black well combed hair, grey blue eyes and tan skin, as for attire he wore a classy light blue button up shirt and brown pants. "Come on already! I already I said I would pay you guys if you just let me in!"

"Your currency doesn't work here, kid, and like we said this is a private meeting. Unless you're invited you ain't coming in." The guard said.

The boy just got back up and stared up at the guard with determination. "My name is Drake Bourne! Second Son of Stevenson and Miley Bourne. And I demand you let me in! I want to speak to Slayer Captain Yamato!" The boy known as Drake demanded.

"That does it! I'm going to throw you out personally!" The guard said losing his patience. Before he could grab the kid someone spoke up.

"Stand down Soldier!" Enter a man wearing a black Shihakusho with a red sash and black and red jacket with upward black hair when a mustache and beard and an eye patch over his left eye. "What seems to be the problem here?"

"Its nothing Yamato sir! Just some Uninvited kid trying to enter the meeting room to try and see you! I was just about to-"

"No need. I'm here now so I might as well hear him out. The meeting doesn't begin for another 20 minutes." Yamato then turned his attention towards Naruto and Myucel. "Besides, you should welcome mr. Uzumaki and his guests into the meeting room."

Both the guard and Drake looked back to see the two mentioned teens approach them. "Your right sir! Right this way mr. Uzumaki, and is this girl with you as well?" Ask the guard.

"Yes she is. Myucel's my plus-one." Naruto said as the guard open the door for him.

Before he can enter Drake called out to him. "Wait?! You wouldn't happen to be Naruto Uzumaki, the kid who defeated the Prodigy Neji hyuga in the last chunin exams?"

"Yes that's me, why you ask?"

"Its just, my nanny took me to see the last chunin exams and I saw your fight with Neji. Your fight was the most interesting." Drake said. "Say, if you don't mind. I would like to talk to you sometime, I'm interested in how you strategize so well."

"Sure, I don't mind." Naruto replied. The guard then led Naruto and Myucel into the room before the doors closed.

Once inside Naruto could see five other people. Short girl with long Shady blond hair yellow eyes and bright skin, she wore brown pants a white shirt with a light brown vest.

The person next to her was a boy of Chinese descent, black hair tied in a ponytail and red Chinese shirt and pants. His eyes for the most part were closed.

Next was a the girl that happened to be Karui.** (Naruto hasn't met Karui yet) **

The last person was actually a surprise. "Haku? Is that you?"

"Naruto?" Indeed it was Haku Yuki wearing the same a tire but his hair now a bit shorter which decrease some of his feminine appearance.

"You know this girl, Naruto?" Myucel asked.

"Yeah. This is Haku, the person I said I fought in the Land of Waves." Naruto explained. "Also Haku's a guy."

"Wait, She's a dude?!" Karui said shocked.

"I thought so." The short girl said. "So you two must be five and six." She said looking at Naruto and Myucel.

"No. I'm number 5. Myucel is my plus-one just tagging along." Naruto corrected. He then heard someone's footsteps and smelled a familiar scent. "But I can tell they're about the show up soon and I think I also know this person as well." Naruto said as he and Myucel took a seat.

Before anyone could say anything the door opened and enter the Wild Child Enko Onikuma. "Hello! My fellow Slayer trainee candidates! My name is Enko Onikuma and- Naruto?" Enko spotted Naruto. "Naruto! How are you and your Beast hanging?!"

Naruto laughed a bit at Enko's statement. "Me and him are doing just fine. And how have you been?"

"Just dandy! I wasn't expecting you got invited to this too. Glad someone I know is here as well!" Enko said in a happy tone.

"I feel the same way, Enko." Naruto said before looking back at Haku. "So how have you've been, Haku? Last time we saw each other you and Zabuza were leaving the Land of Waves and the elemental Nations behind. How'd you get involved in this Slayer thing?"

"Well, it's quite the story actually. Me and Zabuza were preparing to leave the nation when the Village we were staying at was attacked by oni that came out through a mysterious fog. Zabuza fought against those demons with me backing him up as best as I could. But the slayers came in to settle the situation, and after seeing how well we did against them offered us the chance to join their organization." Haku explained.

"Let me guess. Zabuza saw an opportunity to fight strong monsters and make money while doing so." Naruto said figuring what the demon of the bloody mist was thinking.

Haku laughed slightly. "You guessed right, Naruto. Zabuza became a Slayer and I was given permission to attend this meeting to become a one as well."

Just when they were going to continue talking, Yamato along with Drake came in. Once everyone took a seat the Slayer captain stood up getting everyone's attention. "Welcome candidate! I am glad to see that everyone who was given an invitation decided to come, meaning you all see a possible future as the next generation of demon slayers!" Yamato expressed working at the young people in the room. "Now I believe it's time we introduce ourselves to one another. Starting from the first person to enter the room; say your name, your age, and your preferred weapon of choice."

The short girl cleared her throat and she began to speak. "My name is Nitora Take, I'm 14 years of age, my weapon of choice is a kusarigama." The rest of the candidates were surprised to hear that Nitora was a lot older than she looked.

Next to speak was the Chinese boy. "I am Sayu Jouge. My age is 13. As for my weapon of choice, they are knives or sai's."

Haku was next. "I'm Haku Yuki. I am 15. I recently took up archery am I prefer type of arrows are needlepoint arrows."

Karui spoke next. "The name's Karui, I don't know my surname so don't bother asking. I'm either 12 or 13 and my preferred weapon is a katana."

It was now Naruto turn. "I am Naruto Uzumaki. I'm 12 going on 13, my preferred weapon is a Bo Staff or a spear."

"I've already told you all my name but like I said I'm Enko Onikama! I'm also 12 going on 13 and my preferred weapons are gauntlets and knuckle weapons!" Enko introduced herself.

The Slayer captain nodded his head. "Good! Now that that's taken care of this meeting can now begin!" Yamato proclaimed.

* * *

** General clothes shop in the shopping district**

Ayane was trying on different outfits with Naruto watching to her embarrassment. She came out wearing a black gothic like dress with some purple like designs and black shoes and black fingerless gloves. "Why did you pick this?!" Ask an embarrassed Ayane. She's never liked clothes that made her look cute and girly.

"Because I only ever see you in something that's either cool or sexy, but I've never seen you in something that's just cute." The clone Naruto said giving Ayane the once over. "And I can honestly say that you look completely adorable! I'm definitely getting this for you!"

"Don't you dare!" Ayane protested. "I die of utter embarrassment if people saw me like this."

"But why? I too think you look adorable, Ayane." Naruto and Ayane turn to see who said that and it was none other than Retsu Unohana wearing civilian clothes. "I really think that dress brings out your cuteness and I'm sure your mother and father would love to see you in it."

"Unohana Sensei?!" Naruto said surprised but also happy as he went up to hug her. "I was hoping to see you somewhere around. Me and the others missed you!"

"And I missed you and the others as well, Naruto. But what are you and Ayane doing here at the Capitol?" Retsu asked.

They moved their conversation elsewhere to a small restaurant Cafe where Naruto told he's old Academy teacher of his Slayer meeting along with things that happened during the two months she's been gone.

"So that's what's been going on with the land of lightning. Gossip has been going around about that storm cloud that was recently hovering over it and it suddenly disappeared. To think you kids had a hand in getting rid of it?" Retsu said eating a sundae. "That must have been quite the experience."

"Yeah it was. It was the first time I lead people on such a big mission and yet we somehow managed to see it through." Naruto said. "To be honest there were times when I was worried that we may have been in over our heads."

"That only shows how far you've come not just out of Shinobi but as a leader, Naruto. Not just anyone could pull off such a complicated mission." Retsu praised.

"Geez, thanks sensei." Naruto said blushing slightly.

"So ms. Unohana, when are you planning to come back to the Hidden Leaf Village?" Ayane asked wearing her usual civilian clothes.

"I can't be sure, Ayane. I've become quite busy lately, so it'll be a while before I come back." Retsu answered.

"Is your Uncle still sick?" Naruto asked. "People have been wondering how he's been.

Unohana smiled at Naruto. "Don't worry too much about it, Naruto. My uncle is no longer suffering. in fact he's preparing to take a trip."

"A trip?" Ayane wondered out loud finding it strange that a daimyo would take a sudden trip knowing how important their job is. "Where's he going?"

"Sorry Ayane but that's only a need-to-know basis in the family so I can't tell you." Retsu said. "Right now my uncle is making preparations for his departure and deciding who should handle things while he's gone."

"So what caused him to get sick anyway?" Ayane asked.

"It was one of his advisors, Shima. He almost believed he got away with it but we managed to figure him out and capture him. We're holding him for questioning but we want to keep it quiet. If he's in cahoots with the leaf conspirators we don't want them knowing that we caught one of their allies. So I appreciate it if you two would keep this quiet."

"No problem/Sure." Ayane and Naruto said in union.

"Thank you both." Retsu said smiling. She then asked a serious question. "So are you two on a date?"

"What! No!/Yes actually." Ayane denied and Naruto confirmed.

"Why would you say that?!" Ayane yelled while blushing.

"But we are. There's no reason to be so nervous? It's just Unohana sensei." Naruto said nonchalantly.

As Ayane continue to complain, Retsu couldn't help but laugh slightly at their antics before she sighed a bit. _"Its good to see the young ones enjoying these moments of peace. They have no idea what's going on for right now and I would personally like to keep them from knowing anytime soon."_

* * *

**Temple ruins, evening **

The Temple was given a major makeover on the inside. There was now a training mat area where Naruto could train, an area where he can craft his own equipment with his item Construction, and upstairs there were a few vacant rooms one that he use for an archive room, one for a kitchen, and one just to stay in. On the ground level he installed a bathroom with a hot spring bath and a basement level.

Around the area he planted a garden of his own with many flowers and vegetables and also made another hot spring just so he could enjoy it while looking at the night sky. And up the stream of a waterfall he found a small shrine with mask that have the symbol that he learned with of the Uzumaki Clan. Seeing that it's his Clan's he decided to use it for his training and sealing Jutsu and barrier techniques. Speaking of barriers, he set up a wide barrier around the area of the Temple to keep trespassers out along with reactivating and upgrading the traps that he can control and disable.

But right now he and Kim were on top of the Temple gazing at the sky as it slowly began to go dark. They came there earlier and played near the waterfall. First they had a splash fight, then they played beach volleyball, then they had a contest of who could hold their breath longer underwater but unfortunately there was no winner because Kim saw this as an opportunity to kiss Naruto underwater causing them both to float upwards while making out.

"Wow. I had more fun than I expected to." Kim said staring out at the sky. "I'm kind of sad that you never took me out here until today."

"I'm still refurbishing this place. Ever since Ryu said place was mine to do with as I wished I wanted to make it look more homely. I want to make my own special secret base where only I and the people I allow up here can relax without any worries. I found plenty of caves and I'm still figuring out what I should do with them." Naruto said as he was holding Kim close.

"Well then you can let me have one of them." Kim said receiving a questioning look from Naruto. "Come on Naruto. Pleaseee!" Kim said with a pleading cute expression.

Naruto sighed. "Oh alright. Sometimes I think I spoil you too much."

"But your my boyfriend, Naruto. Your supposed to spoil me." Kim said kissing Naruto on the cheek.

Naruto blush slightly while looking away. "Well mom always did say that it's the man's job to make sure that his woman is happy and she will in turn make him happy, so I have no problem spoiling you and the others. The only thing I care about is that you girls are happy and that y'all get along with each other."

"That's good to hear because there's something I want to ask you." Kim said seeming a bit nervous.

"What is it?"

"You said you want to become a stationed chunin which means you'll leave the village to live somewhere else. Right?" Kim asked getting a nod from Naruto. "So what does that mean for us?"

"What do you mean about that?" Naruto said sitting up. "You'll still be my girlfriend even after I become a stationed Ninja."

"I know that." Kim sat up to put her arm around Naruto and leaned on his shoulder. "But I'm not really one for the whole long distance relationship that Wasabi and Olga seem to be okay with. I like to keep my man close by."

"Then just come with me." Naruto said surprising Kim.

"Are? Are you seriously asking me to come live with you?" Kim asked surprised.

"Well...yeah. I mean you pretty much already live with me, considering you spend more nights at my house then at Sakura's. Sometimes I think the only time you go home is just to check in with Sakura and her folks, pack up new pairs of clothes and come back." Naruto said pretty much memorizing Kim's daily routines.

Kim pouted at that statement. "Well this is different! I mean if it was just moving into your place that would be no problem. But you're planning to leave the village and my only family lives here. I..I just don't know..." Kim said feeling conflicted. Honestly she wouldn't mind living with Naruto and going with him. But that would mean separating from her family the Haruno's, they were the only family that she knew of and who knows how often she'll be able to see them.

Naruto saw her conflicted face and sighed before his arm around her. "I'm sorry. I'm pretty much asking you to choose between leaving with me or staying with your family. I contemplated on whether it was too soon to ask you this or not."

"Hey! I didn't say no yet! This is just a bit unexpected is all." Kim said reassuring the blonde Ninja that she wasn't against living with him. "When exactly are you planning to leave?"

"I thought about it long and hard. I'm thinking about leaving at the end of the year or maybe at the end of January. I'm thinking of living in Ember City considering it's still in the land of Fire and I could take the train to visit Twilight City. I'm still looking at houses though." Naruto explained before kissing Kim's forehead. "Look Kim, you don't have to answer me right away there's plenty of time. But..."

"But what?"

"I really do want you to come with me. I'll meet Sakura's parents and promise them and Sakura that I will take care of you and cherish you no matter what." Naruto proclaimed.

Kim was taken back by this. "You really mean that, Naruto?"

"Of course, Kimial." Naruto smiled saying her actual first name. "That's how much I...love you."

Kim was utterly speechless. She didn't know what to say next. The only thing she could do was Kiss Naruto on the lips, but this kiss was different. It didn't feel like a kiss between friends or a kiss between boyfriend and girlfriend, this was a kiss between Two Lovers. This wasn't a kiss of romantic like or lust, this was a kiss of love.

They soon broke the kiss as Kim looked at him gasping with a fostered face and with closer expection hearts in her eyes. "I'll have an answer by then. And I love you too, Naruto." Without a second thought Kim kissed him again. The young couple where now in full makeout session as the night sky began to fill with stars.

* * *

**Fire capital, train**

Naruto, Myucel, and Ayane were on the train heading back to Ember City and from there back to the leaf Village. "So the meeting was mostly about some secret mission that they want me and the other five to do." Naruto explained to Ayane. "It seems those Oni summoning flowers that the grass ninjas made are becoming a huge problem so they want us to go in shut down their flower operation for good." Naruto finished as Myucel was sleeping soundly on his shoulder.

"So when's that mission?" Ayane asked.

"About a few months away. I'll have to attend some meetings in Ember City to get to know the team before the actual mission. Should be easy considering I know Haku and Enko, but I don't know a lot about the other three." Naruto admitted.

Ayane was intrigued. "I didn't even know Enko was invited to that, but then again she likes to hunt so I can't say I'm too surprised. But what about this kid that you said was trying to get into the meeting? You said his name was Drake Bourne?"

"Yeah. He said it as if his name was very important or something." Naruto replied.

"Well it kinda is." Ayane said taking out her phone. "It says hear that Drake and his younger brother Dillon are missing back in the USA and their parents are issuing an award for their safe return especially Dillon's."

"Now that's definitely weird?" Naruto said finding this information quite intriguing. He'll have to ask Drake this when he sees him again. Just then he got feedback memories from the Clone he left with Kim and blushed while also smiling.

"What's got you so cheery all of a sudden?" Ask Ayane.

"Oh nothing. Just got feedback from my clone. Kim is back at my house waiting for us to come back." Naruto answered. "So what did you and my other clone do? Because I feel there is some blanks in my memories that I got from him."

Ayane wanted to blush but held it back. "We just hung out and met up with Unohana. Other than that I sparred with him. perhaps that's why there are some blanks, because I knocked him around a few too many times."

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at that statement.

"Oh and Naruto?" Ayane said getting his attention. "Thanks for giving me someone to hang out with."

Naruto smiled. "Of course Ayane, anytime."

* * *

**End**

**And here's chapter 14! Once again sorry that this isn't a continuation of the story, but I wanted to get this out of the way before continuing on.**

**Also regarding the character Drake? He is an OC character that I promised another writer dannyrockon122 that I would make a part of my stories universe. I'll go into more details with him later as the story continues.**

**Anyway I'm out of here! Please leave reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

Hello I am back to bring you chapter 15. And this time it really is a continuation of the story, so please continue to support the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the material used in the story. All Source material is owned by its respective companies.

Tales of the Elemental Nations

Chapter 15: A Melody of death! Kouka's proposition!

* * *

**Leaf Village gate, ****Mourning**

It's been a week and a half since the events of the land of frost and lightning and it was now the middle of September. Squad 7 were leaving the village for in important mission involving the Sand Village.

"I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting it would be us doing this mission?" Naruto said talkin to Kakash on the phone as he was walking a bit ahead of the others.

"Its because our Squad already had some interactions with the people that the sand is sending over, and lady Tsunade things will be able to work with him without any major difficulties." Kakashi replied. He was still doing some important Mission solo.

"So it's the sand siblings." Naruto figured but pretty much knew considering koinzell told him that Gaara would be a part of this mission.

"Most likely. Try to keep this from the others until ypu rendezvous with the sand team. Because Sakura and Sasuke may be a bit hesitant around him." Kakashi whispered.

"I get that. Gaara did nearly kill us the last time we met him." Naruto said remembering their last encounter with the sand user. "So what's the mission you're on, Kakashi sensei?"

"I'm on a mission with Yoruichi. We're doing a reconnaissance mission near the land of mushroom." Kakashi explained.

Naruto was definitely surprised to say the least. The land of mushroom was where the grass Village is. "Well I wish you and Yoruichi the best of luck then. Given how to craft ninjas hate us you'll both need it."

"HHehe, thanks for the vote of confidence Naruto, but I think we can handle it." Kakashi replied laughing a bit. "Just make sure you and the others be careful on your mission, and remember, always maintain good teamwork."

"Of course sensei." Naruto replied before hanging up.

Behind him the three genin were talking amongst each other. "So what do you guys know about the Sand Village?" Nowaki asked.

"I can't say, Nowaki? The only sand ninjas we met were the kids of the Kazekage and they weren't very friendly to say the least. Especially that Gaara guy that controls sand. He nearly killed me, Sasuke, and Naruto when the sand, sound, and grass attacked us." Sakura explained.

"Was he really that strong?" Nowaki asked receiving a nod from Sakura. "Then he must be one tough Ninja then."

"That guy was more Monster than Ninja." Sasuke stated. "When I fought him he turned into a literal sand monster and became a giant as the fight continued."

"Wow! Really?! Then how'd you guys beat him?" Was Nowaki's next question.

"I was unconscious during the whole thing. Sasuke claims that Naruto was the one that beat him." Sakura said.

"Really?!" Nowaki said looking at Sasuke who just said 'yeah' but seemed a bit annoyed. Nowaki then ran up to Naruto. "Hey Naruto! Sakura and Sasuke said that you beat a giant sand monster! How'd you do it?!"

"Simple." Naruto began to Nowaki's excitement. "I aimed for the head."

This caused a dumbfounded look on the young Wood user as the others laughed.

After a good while of walking they made it to the Rendezvous point which was a shallow River. As they waited Naruto decided to bring the others up to speed on what the mission is. "Alright team. Do you remember what our mission is?"

"Of course. The Village got info on a bandit camp a few miles away, and Lady Tsunade want us to do a night raid and eliminate it." Sakura reviewed the mission details.

"That's good to hear. We'll go over the details on how to proceed once the sand ninjas come. Remember today we're not enemies so remain calm and professional no matter who shows up. You all understand?" Naruto said wanting reassurance.

"Yes!" Replied Sakura.

"Fine.." Said Sasuke.

"Right!" Nowaki reassured.

Just when they said that the sand team arrived and to Sakura and Sasuke's bewilderment it was Gaara in his new attire. Remembering their last encounter Sakura instantly tensed up while Sasuke glared at the sand Ninja as Nowaki looked on in confusion.

"Gaara! It's been awhile! How have you been?!" Naruto said walking up to greet the sand Ninja.

"...I'm doing better. And it has been a while Naruto Uzumaki." Gaara said in a more calm demeanor.

"There's no need to be so formal like that, Naruto is just fine." Naruto said. He look behind Gaara to see the two other sand ninjas crossing the river to join them. "So your siblings aren't a part of the mission?"

Gaara shook his head. "They have important missions of their own." Gaara replied.

"Good, because I hardly remember their names anyway!" Naruto said laughing a bit although Gaara stayed silent. "We need to work on that sense of humor of yours."

"How can Naruto talk with that guy so casually?" Sakura wondered out loud. Gaara nearly killed them and yet Naruto is talking with him as if that dispute never happened which bewildered her.

"That just means we'll have to be the ones to keep a close eye on him if Naruto won't." Sasuke said while observing the two. _"If Gaara does get out of hand what will you do, Naruto? I at least know I'm not going to let my guard down around him."_

Once introductions were done they began planning their course. The bandits were hiding in a Mountain location between the land of fire and wind. The plan was for a pincer attack on the hideout with each group approaching from different paths. Naruto decided to go with gaara's group to the shock of his teammates. Gaara his two subordinates were planning their plan of approach, leaving squad 7 to converse with each other.

"Are you insane, Naruto?! You don't actually plan to just go with them are you?!" Said a shocked Sakura.

"I do." Naruto said. "While I'm with them I'm leaving Sasuke in charge."

"But what if they turn against you? It'll be three against one!" Sakura warned. "We still aren't sure that we can trust them, so why take a risk like this?"

"Because for this Alliance to work we have to show that were willing to work close with them. Since I'm the most well-rounded I can escape at a moment's notice if things go south and they prove untrustworthy." Naruto explained.

"But shouldn't you have at least some back up. Like Sakura said it'll be three against one, and we don't know what the other two are capable of." Sasuke spoke up.

"They're both puppet users, I can tell from the boxes on their backs." Naruto said looking at the other sand Ninja before looking back at the others. "Look. You know I wouldn't advise this if I wasn't capable of making it out alive, so show some faith in me." Naruto could hear that the conversation between Gaara and his teammates was finish. "Look's like they're done talking and that's my cue to leave." Naruto was about to depart until he stopped to look at them again. "Also be wary of any third parties. Whether or not they be sand or leaf." And with that Naruto jumped away.

"What did he mean by that? Any third parties?" Nowaki said not understanding Naruto statement.

"I think he means be wary of anybody who's not supposed to be here. I get the sand part, but why mention the leaf?" Sakura wondered.

"I think he means that there may be people from both villages that don't want this mission to go well." Sasuke figured. "Its understandable. There's a lot of uneasiness between both our villages so chances are some Shinobi might try to interfere."

"But our village wouldn't do that." Sakura said. "At least I don't think they would."

"Of course they wouldn't! Naruto just being paranoid." Nowaki said shrugging off the warning.

* * *

With Naruto and Gaara is an and the two sand chunin were jumping from tree to tree. "I overheard your conversation with your team. So you think there are people from your village planning to kill you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. With my father now dead some of the sand Council see an opportunity to be rid of me because they still see me as a threat." Gaara explained.

"Well then, I should also mention that I believe someone from my Village is after you as well." Naruto began getting Gaara's attention. "I got a tip-off from someone who claims that a councilwoman is sending someone to assassinate you."

"So I hear." Gaara said not looking surprised at all.

Naruto found this response confusing. "You don't seem to shocked by this?"

"Like I told you before, my whole life people have tried to kill me, most of them being from my own village. So I'm not surprised if people from other villages would try to do the same. It's not that I'm not surprised, is just I'm used to it by now." Gaara explained.

"That's pretty messed up if I'm being honest." Naruto said. "How's the situation with your village?"

"It could be better but it hasn't gotten any worse either." Gaara stated looking down a bit as he remembered the aftermath of The Invasion From The Sand's Point of View. "When we came back to the Village we discovered the corpse of my father and two other sand ninjas. The medical ninjas estimated that they died close to a month, meaning Orochimaru must have killed him during the month break of the chunin exam. The Council was in an uproar that was made worse when the capitol send a letter demanding my father come to explain himself."

"That's got to be a pretty awkward moment." Naruto commented.

Gaara continued. "It was. At first we decided to just ignore it and keep the Kazekage's death a secret for a bit, at least until they can get their story straight. However. The situation changed when they sent in the Desert Riders."

"Desert Riders?" Naruto asked.

"Earth adapts with the ability to control and manipulates sand, otherwise known as sandbenders." One of the sand ninjas that came with Gaara spoke up.

"Think of a group of people with Lord Gaara's abilities." The other sand ninja said.

Naruto actually had a nervous expression as he imagined a whole group of Gaaras. "That's not a very settling thought."

"Nether did Kankuro when those sandbenders surrounded the front of the village and began tearing down the sand wall. They were literally threatening to sand swallow the entire Village if the KazeKage did not come out." Sand Ninja#1 said. "We were all prepared for the worst, until Lord Gaara used his power to keep the wall from collapsing. He then engaged the sandbenders in combat managing to hold his own against the group."

"You managed to hold back a team of sandbenders, Gaara?!" Naruto said sounding impressed.

"There were only five of them and it wasn't easy as they made it out to be. If the fight continued on I would have lost, I would have said the shukaku would have been released, but ever since Lady Unohana adjusted my seal the one Tails has been quiet lately." Gaara explained. Since that day after getting his seal redone, Gaara was no longer suffering from insomnia. He was now able to sleep peacefully without suffering nightmares or insane Whispers from the one tails. Retsu explained that gaara's seal was too focused on accessing the one Tails power that the strength of the seal that was meant to hold back shukaku's influence was greatly neglected. But then again Rosa was only focused on harnessing the one tails power.

"So how did the fight get resolved?" Naruto asked.

Gaara looked down a bit. "Someone I once knew intervenes and called off the sand benders. Alexander the self-proclaimed future conqueror and adoptive son of an influential General and Village leader of our civilian City that also works for the capitol. We were close friends growing up, and even though he still young he's become a vice-captain in the Wind Country Army."

"Wow. Talk about having friends in high places. But you seem a bit saddened for some reason. Aren't you happy that your friend came to help you out?"

"Its not that. I do appreciate what he did. But I felt undeserving of his help." Gaara said sounding a bit sad. "It wasn't just him, I knew a few other kids outside the village when I was growing up. They never treated me like a monster. However my father made me sever ties with them and kept me within the village to guarantee I would never see them again. I was surprised that Alexander came to my Village's Aid and still considered me a friend after all this time."

Naruto smiled at that statement. "That's what it means to have a true friend, Gaara. Even when your father forced you two apart, Alexander still saw you as his friend and naturally came to help you when you needed it."

"Perhaps your right...but I don't think the others would feel the same way. One of my friends was a girl who even when I gave in to shukaku's influence, she's still tried to keep being my friend. However, eventually I drove her away myself and I haven't talked to her in years." Gaara said feeling somewhat ashamed.

Naruto just looked at Gaara with sympathy. Just then he smelled the scent of blood. "I smell blood. A lot of it."

Following Naruto who followed the smell what they found was something ghastly. It was a group of sand ninjas who seem to be Black Ops lad out the area dead with one corpse in particular in a crater with a hole in his chest. "My god! What is this!?" Sand ninja#2 said shooken up.

"I have no idea-" Naruto then heard the faint sound of a heartbeat and looked at a sand Ninja that was embedded in a tree. "The guy in the tree is still alive but just barely!"

Gaara used his sand to gently free the sand Ninja and place him gently on the ground near them. Sand ninja#1 knew first aid Medical Jutsu and tried to help him. "Don't worry. You're going to be okay, can you speak?"

The seriously hurt sand Ninja managed to open his eyes to see the people helping him and looked at Gaara. "How ironic. To think the last thing I would see would be you, the person I was sent to kill? Nothing could be worse."

"So your the people that was attempting to assassinate me." Gaara said unsurprised. "What happened to you and your platoon?"

"Don't know...what it is, but it had an Iron Mask with one eye hole. It punched...so hard it caused a sonic boom." The sand Black Ops Ninja coughed up blood before continuing. "He's probably still in the area somewhere. Leave now before he finds you-" the injured ninja succumbed to his injuries and passed.

"His heart finally gave out. His injuries must have been way too severe for him to make it." Sand ninja#1 stated. "So what do we-"

"Everybody Jump Up! NOW!" Naruto yelled out. They all did so and just in time too because a fresher quake came out of nowhere and destroyed the ground they were standing on. The Quake continued destroying the ground and causing trees to fall separating the four Ninja. Naruto who was looking around for Gaara was almost unprepared for a Sonic boom that was about to hit him until he cast repeal which Shield him from the blast but pushed him back until he impacted a tree and fell on the branch._ "I'm being sniped! I gotta find cover!"_ Naruto went rushing behind a tree and then activated repeal and kept it active just in time to block another Sonic Blast.

Above him there was a suspicious drone.

Far off in the distance on a short Hillside, someone wearing a pale purple long sleeve shirt and matching pants, wearing a metal mask with one eye hole was looking at a holographic screen on his left wrist that showed the in hiding Naruto. "Not so fun getting sneaked on yourself. Huh, Uzumaki?" The screen then showed Gaara who was gaining his bearings wondering where his team was. "Now it's your turn sand demon." The metal masked assailant said before lifting up his right sleeve to reveal a purple silver gauntlet with holes that began to Glow.

Back with Gaara he was looking around from Naruto and his two sand teammates when suddenly his sand did its usual auto defense and blocked the Sonic Blast but Gaara was still pushed back by the impact of the blast. Quickly recovering Gaara hid himself behind a tree on ground level and used his send to make a sand sphere around him to keep him safe.

"That sand won't protect you this time!" The assailant aimed his gauntlet again firing another shot and leading it to hit the sand Shield cracking it. "I'll keep hammering at that sand until it breaks apart!" He fired another sound blast that hit the sand breaking it even more. However, He was unaware of a sand eyeball forming behind him.

With Naruto he was still behind his repel spell. Every time he tried to let it down a Sonic Blast was aimed at him causing him to put it back up. It also didn't help that each Sonic Blast sent an annoying shrieking sound that cause Naruto to become somewhat dizzy. His hearing aids protected him from suffering any major damage to his ears but he wasn't sure how long he could hold out. _"Darn It! This guy completely has me pain! And this racket makes it hard for me to find out who's shooting at me! Come on Uzumaki, you've gotten yourself out of Messier situations then this! I just have to __think!"_ Naruto began to think hard on what to do until he heard the squawking of a bird. He looked up to see a black crow staring down at him, once they made eye contact Naruto for some reason saw himself in his shield. "What on?" Naruto was saying until is field of vision began moving until he saw what looked to be a drone that was firing Sonic Blast at him before his vision turn back to normal. He soon looked at the direction where the Drone was and then one quick motion deactivate the barrier jumped to the side and threw a wind enhanced throwing star that's struck and destroy the Drone. Now unpinned, Naruto was now free to assess the situation starting with trying to locate Gaara and the others. He listens in and found the two sand ninjas that were with them were okay but was under attack by a drone of their own keeping them from Gaara. Speaking of Gaara, he was being pinned down like he was but with stronger Sonic Blast being fired at him as his Shield was taking some heavy damage. _"Gaara's under heavy fire! Who's ever doing this I have to take them out now!"_ Naruto listen closely to where the blast that were hitting Gaara were originating from and pointed his arms towards that direction. "Got you." Naruto said as he began chanting as he glowed green.

Back with the sniper, he was about to shatter Gaara's Shield until he noticed one of his drones was offline. He looked at the direction where Naruto was and used what appeared to be a zoom in eye to look further. What he saw was Naruto summoning a big green spell circle that began to spin as it was aimed at his direction. "Impossible?! How could he get past my sound drone?! _Whatever that attack is, I don't want to be on the other end of it! It's time to pull out!"_ the sniper was about to escape when he suddenly found he couldn't move his legs. He look down and to his horror he found his legs bound by sand. "But when did he?!-"

"Dioga Gusta!" Naruto said calling out his strongest offensive spell as a powerful Green wind blast went straight for the sniper hitting him dead on and sending him packing with a massive dust cloud explosion.

* * *

Meanwhile. With the rest of team 7, they were jumping from tree to tree until they heard a large crash. "Whoa! What the heck was that?!" Nowaki asked out loud.

"I don't know? It look like it came from the direction where Naruto and Gaara are." Sakura said observing where the sound originated from. "Should we head over there to check up on him?"

"No. Naruto can handle himself, let's just call him and see what happened on his end." Sasuke advised.

"Sure/Right!" Sakura and Nowaki replied.

* * *

Back with the two jinchuriki, Naruto rendezvous with Gaara as they went to check on the two sand chunin. "Good to see everyone made it out okay. Who was that guy exactly?" Sand ninja #2 asked.

"I don't know? I was only focused on getting him off Gaara. But his abilities seemed very familiar somehow." Naruto took a second to think before Kin's words of an old friend rung something in his head. "He was using Sonic Blast. But the only person that I know who could do that is-"

"Dosu." Gaara spoke. "I used my third eye to see who was shooting at us, and it was definitely the sound Ninja I killed in the preliminary rounds. He may have changed a bit, but that was definitely him."

"But you said you killed him? How could he be the one that attacked us?" Sand Ninja #1 asked confused.

"Maybe you didn't kill him enough." Naruto said looking at the Drone he picked up that he destroyed.

"What do you mean by that?" Gaara asked.

"He may not have been fully dead but just broken and battered. Someone then scavage what was left of him and turned him into some kind of cyborg." Naruto hypothesized.

"Why would anyone do that?" Gaara wondered out loud. Why would someone turn one of his former enemies into a cyborg and have them attack him.

"We can get back to that after we complete the mission. We've been sidetracked enough as it is." Naruto said reminding them that they still had a mission to complete. Just then his phone suddenly vibrated. It was Sakura. They all went on their way as Naruto answered his phone to let his team know that he's all right.

Meanwhile a few miles away, the now cyber Dosu was recovering from Naruto strongest wind spell. It appears he wasn't greatly damaged but the very much dazed and sore. "It looks like Uzumaki still had more tricks under his belt. But how did he get past my drone? I made sure it kept maneuvering from left to right so he couldn't pinpoint its location? And the sound would have kept his enhance hearing occupied so he wouldn't be able to use it to find it either."

"Maybe you shouldn't have focused all your attention on Gaara, that way you would have noticed he got past it sooner." Someone called out from above. That someone was Kouka who jumped down wearing her usual trench coat short jeans and cow girl hat. "I swear Dosu. You can be just as overconfident as Zaku."

"You do realize that you could have helped out Kin. I'm sure you could have easily had kept the blond occupied while I was dealing with the sand demon!" Dosu said not liking the redhead's tone.

"My instructions were to Simply observe things and to collect you once you are done with your test run." Kouka said in her defense. "Speaking of which, the professor collected enough sufficient data. Not only were you able to eliminate entire platoon of sand ninjas but you were able to push Gaara back into a corner."

"But I wasn't able to force out the shukaku's power. Also, Uzumaki has one of my Sonic drones, it has to be retrieved."

"Don't worry about that I'll retrieve it before Uzumaki even gets the chance to properly examine it." Kouka said with a closed eye smile while waving her left hand nonchalantly. She then walked over and placed the cyborg Ninja on her shoulder. "Now let's get back to Cinnabar town. With the data you collected your final adjustments should come soon."

"Fine. Whatever. How long do you suspect he'll take to repair me?" Dosu asked.

"Who knows. Maybe a day or day and a half at most. Why?"

"Because my next Target will be Uzumaki himself!" Dosu said swearing to eliminate Naruto once and for all.

* * *

**Bandit hideout, an hour and a half later**

The Bandit Hideout raid went smoothly as the two teams Rendezvous dwin each other and attack the Bandit camp eliminating and capturing the cutthroat criminals.

The people that pick them up were people from the Wind country special police. Accompanying them was a young boy around team 7 and Gaara's age. He had orange tan skin, red eyes and red hair with a ponytail.** (Just look up child Alexander fgo because I don't think I can describe his usual attire.)**

"So is that every cutthroat scoundrel you found in that then of Thieves?!" Alexander asked in the childish but Hefty voice.

"Yes sir! Vice-captain Alexander! They're all accounted for!" A wind country Soldier reported as Bandits were being loaded up into a large prison carriage.

"Good! But I should warn you, soon I'm going to be king of the wing country, so don't get used to calling me vice-captain!" The young redhead proclaimed. "You may leave the carry-on with your duties!"

"Sir!" The soldier said leaving.

Naruto and Gaara were off to the side seeing Alexander. "Well he's quite the ecotest." Naruto commented.

"He often is, but that's what most people seem to respect about him." Gaara said as the mentioned egotist walked over to them. "So what's the come of these Bandits?"

"I say for the grunts and newbies, hard labor. Four lieutenants, harder labor and incarceration. Lastly for the leaders, long-term incarceration or possibly death by stoning!" Alexander said thinking of the possible punishments of the prisoners.

"Major yikes there!" Naruto said shivering at the thought of death by stoning. He then realized he was in the presence of a general and extended his hand. "Its a pleasure to meet you, vice-captain Alexander. I am Naruto Uzumaki Vice captain of team 7."

"So you are Naruto Uzumaki." Alexander said before pulling Naruto into a bro hug. However it felt like a bear hug as Naruto realize that he had great strength. Realizing his hug was quite discomforting Alexander release the whiskered Ninja. "Sorry about that. I've been looking forward to actually meeting you for some time Naruto."

"Really?" Said a surprised Naruto.

"Yes. I can't thank you enough for what you did for Gaara." Alexander began. "Ever since he got back from the chunin exam he's no longer the walking zombie that his wretched father groomed him into. So from the bottom of my heart, thank you for bringing my best friend back to sanity! If you ever need help do not hesitate to ask!" Alexander said to gaara's embarrassment.

"Your sincerely welcome but there's no need to go that far. Gaara changed on his own. All I did was knock the emo out of him." Naruto replied receiving an annoyed look from Gaara.

"Do you both have to say it like that?" Asked an annoyed Gaara.

"Yes we do!" Both Naruto and Alexander said laughing. Despite feeling annoyed Gaara actually smiled.

* * *

** Leaf Village, afternoon**

After finishing the mission and coming back, team 7 left the hokages tower to go their separate ways home. Naruto and Nowaki were walking in the same direction when the ladder began to speak. "So how long were you and Gaara friends? I mean you guys looked very chummy during the whole mission."

"Not long actually. I say that was the first time we ever hung out or had a friendly conversation with one another. But then again this was the first time I've seen him since we fought months ago." Naruto replied.

"Huh? Your actually serious about that?" Nowaki asked receiving a nod.

When the young wood stylist asked how he managed to pull that off Naruto thought about it for a moment. "To be honest it wasn't very intentional but more so it just sort of happened. But then again Gaara was never evil to begin with."

"Sasuke and Sakura seem to think otherwise." Nowaki said remembering his previous conversation with their two other teammates.

"That's not surprising considering how Gaara used to act. But in reality, Gaara was just a victim of constant of abuse." Naruto said before he began to explain gaara's backstory with how his village treated him to his father trying to kill him.

"I...I can't believe that? How could a guy who treats his own son like that be a Kage?!" Nowaki said feeling a bit outraged.

"Who knows, I always heard that the Kazekage prioritized like the test the worth of a person, I guess his family wasn't an exception to that either." Naruto said thinking about the Sand Village's deceased leader before staring at the young senju. "Nowaki. You want to become Hokage, right?"

"Yeah! Of course!"

"Than don't be like Rosa. He sought to test the worth of people and things, but he never bothered to see what they were already worth." Naruto said being serious.

Nowaki was talking back a bit by that statement before smiling. "You don't have to worry about a thing Naruto! I'll be a great Hokage and I'll protect everyone in this Village!

Naruto laughed a bit while his eyes were closed. "Then make sure you keep getting stronger and smarter for that matter. I can't see myself following a Hokage who's all brawn and no brain!" Naruto said running off and waving bye to Nowaki.

"Hey! What you mean by that?!" Nowaki called-out.

* * *

** Uzumaki residence, nighttime**

Naruto open the door to his home and could hear someone upstairs and can only hear one person. Figuring it was just Myucel, Naruto went into the kitchen where he saw a note on the table. Picking up the note his phone suddenly rank and saw that it was Marie. "Hey Marie. How are you?"

"Fine all things considered. I'm calling to inform you that I'm going to the land of Eddie to see the project City and I already requested for you to accompany me there." Olga said on the other line.

"Just like that?" Naruto just says.

"Yes, just like that. Is there a problem?" Olga asked with a little bit of a warning in her tone which led to Naruto the picture that she had her usual stern look on the other line.

"No! Of course not! I would love to accompany you!" Naruto quickly said.

"Good!" Marie said with a happy tone. "Your brother is dropping me off at the spider Outpost tomorrow morning. We can meet up there and go to the land of tea together."

"That sounds good. It'll be nice to hang out with you again knowing it's been quite a while." Naruto said reading the note on the table.

"I should also mention that I tried to call Myucel earlier to see if she wanted to come but she didn't pick up. Is she there with you now?" Marie asked sounding a bit worried.

"Don't worry Olga I just read a note from her. It looks like she, Kim and Ayane are doing a mission together so they'll be out of town for a while." Naruto said reading the note and looking up at the ceiling where he could still hear someone upstairs.

"Well as much as I don't like her going on dangerous missions she at least has two people with her." Olga said quite relieved. "So like I said. I'll be at the Outpost in the morning waiting for you so don't be late!"

"Yeah I get it. I'll see you tomorrow Marie, good night."

"Night." Olga said hanging up.

Signing a bit, Naruto goes upstairs to greet his Uninvited Guest. Entering his room he just stared. "Well this is going to surprise but then again I have suspected I would see you again...Kin"

Kouka wearing her battle attire who was sitting on Naruto's bed reading one of his comic books closed it to look at him. "I would think so after your little run-in with Dosu. You're welcome by the way."

"Welcome?" Naruto questioned her statement.

"Yeah. I was the one that warned you about the hag sending someone after Gaara." Kouka mentioned.

"And you came all this way just for a thank you?" Naruto raised an eyebrow in question. "Or perhaps you came here for this." Naruto took out a ceiling scroll that contained the Drone he took.

"Both and something else as well." Kouka said getting up and holding her hand out. "So how about you handed over and we can talk business."

Naruto was silent for a moment before walking up to the former sound Ninja and held out the scroll to our hand as she placed her and on it as well. "Fine. Let's start with why you gave me that warning in the first place."

"I wanted to see if you would be a capable cohort and also to show you that I'm not fully on Koharu's side." Kouka said taking the scroll.

"Cohort? Am I to believe that you're trying to form some kind of partnership with me?" Naruto asked a bit skeptical.

Kouka smiled mischievously. "Of course! I don't like being one of that woman's many lackeys and you want to take her out. So since we have a mutual enemy I think we could benefit from cooperating with each other. Don't you think."

"Why should I? I still haven't forgotten that you and your team attacked mine in the forest of death and not to mention your little stunt you did at the museum in voltage City." Naruto said remembering the chunin exam and the museum Heist.

"That was just us following orders from Orochimaru and to be honest we were really sent there to test Sasuke's new power not knowing what to expect. Also that museum Heist gave you and your team the perfect cover. And did I not give you a warning regarding Dosu's attack on Gaara?" Kouka said in her defense.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to convince." Naruto said leaning against the wall next to the door not 100% convinced.

Kouka walked over to him to lean closer while placing her left hand on the wall. "Then tell me. What do I have to do to convince you that I'm not your enemy anymore?"

Naruto looked at her before speaking. "How did you become this?"

Kouka knowing what he was talking about decided to comply. "After the whole Invasion thing failed, the hag decided to use me as a guinea pig for a project called; steel rebirth. Using some weird Technology from who-knows-where they constructed a device capable a transmuting a body. To sum it up, they took my body and some weird mineral called a Red Dust Crystal and merge them together to create this one."

"But such a process would kill you!" Naruto said shocked.

"That's why they ripped out my soul before doing it, which hurt like hell!" Kouka said through seething anger remembering the experience. "But it turns out that the operation gave me the ability of techno bending which I have been able to hide from them so far. Things to that they still think I'm in sleep mode in my coffin when is just another clone of mine."

"So this is all about revenge then." Naruto figured out.

"Call it whatever you want. All that matters is that I want my freedom back and I need a strong Ally in order to do it." Kouka said before cuddling up closer to Naruto. "Which brings me to you. You're clever, powerful and strongly convicted. I've also looked up the file of what Homura did to you and your best friend's father, so I know you have a reason to want to bring her down too. So what are you say Naruto? Wannabe be my cohort?"

"...Fine." Naruto gave his answer before gently grabbing Kouka's chin to give her a very intimidating look that was backed by the red eyes of the nine tails. "But just to let you know, if you're playing me I will show you just how cruel I can be to my enemies. You understand Kouka?" Naruto said with a gentle yet intimidating voice.

Kouka smiled blushingly before nodding repeatedly.

"Good girl. So long as we both understand." Naruto said returning to his usual demeanor.

* * *

**Near a mining Village, nighttime **

In the outskirts of a mining Village there was a rain Ninja wearing a large circular hat sitting on a boulder when three rain ninjas that were none other than the rain ninjas that participated in the last chunin exam appeared before him.

"Aoi sensei, we scouted out the village like you asked. It looks like the miners are working overtime to get more gold to pay off their debt to the capital. They should have more than 2. Million Ryo of gold by tomorrow." The middle rain genin said as he and his team bowed.

Aoi chuckled before lifting up it had to reveal his green mint hair and Sinister look. "Good! That's more than the client anticipated. When we steal that gold tomorrow we may have some extra for ourselves." Aoi said the laughing maniacally.

* * *

**End**

**And here's chapter 15! **

**If you read the ending right that means we're getting closer to the Sasuke retrieval Arc. I changed my mind and decided to use the broken bond version of the Aoi encounter. And to those who have waited for Naruto and Marie's date, your wait is nearly over! PM me if you have any specific questions you want answered.**

**Anyway until next time. Goodbye and please leave reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello again dear readers! I'm back to bring you chapter 16. To those who probably haven't noticed I did a rewrite of the beginning and the ending of chapter 15 so go check it out before reading this one. We're edging closer to the Sasuke retrieval Arc which will most likely be after this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material used in the story, all Source material is owned by its respective companies.**

**Tales of Elemental Nations **

Chapter 16: Battle for the gold!

* * *

**Leaf Village, training ground, early morning **

"Is there a specific reason you called me out here this early in the morning, Nowaki?" Naruto asked. He was getting ready to go meet up with Olga when Nowaki called him asking if he can meet up with him at the training ground.

"Yeah there is! I want to see if you can teach me a new technique!" Nowaki said surprising Naruto. "Sister shizune is too busy at the hospital, and Big Sis is also too busy being Hokage to train me either."

"And you decided to come to me for training?" Naruto asked receiving a nod from Nowaki. "Look Nowaki. I'm flattered that you would come to me for training, but I'm kind of busy today. So I really can't focus on you right now. We can always do this later or better yet tomorrow when I'm not so occupied."

"But who knows how busy we'll be today! Also, choji asked me to meet up with him tomorrow for something." Nowaki said recalling a texts that he got from the akimichi heir this morning. "So come on Naruto! I'm sure there has to be something that you can teach me on short notice! Please boss!" Nowaki pleated.

Naruto couldn't help but sigh while holding his head. "Just what am I going to do with you?" Naruto then got a quick thought. "Well actually, there is something I've been meaning to try with you and hopefully it won't take us anytime at all."

"Really? Then show me! Show Me!" Nowaki said with a smiling glittering face.

"Alright, Alright! Just hang on a second!" Naruto said trying to calm down his excited teammate.

* * *

**Spider Outpost**

Marie was wearing a one piece white knee length skirt dress with a black coat and her usual hairstyle with a sun hair pin. She was leaning against a tree while tapping her foot when she suddenly open your eyes. "Your almost 5 minutes late Naruto. I could have been mugged by then."

"In an outpost with spider ninjas around?" Naruto said walking up to greet her. "Besides I be here much faster the second I heard someone approach you with bad intentions. Also you look very cute this morning, Marie."

Marie looked away slightly embarrassed on her stern look still the same. _"Well at least he knows what to say to a girl when he greets her._ So what exactly kept you? Did you sleep in?"

"I'll tell you on the way to Ember City. There's this Breakfast Cafe there that I thought you would like." Naruto said holding out his hand.

Seeing his hand extended to her, Olga smile before taking it. "Okay. Lead the way."

* * *

**Hokage's office **

Nowaki just arrived to the Hokage Tower and entered his sister's office where he saw Sasuke and Sakura. "Sorry I'm late big sister! Did you need me for something?"

"I'm sending you on a mission. Why else would I call you here?" Tsunade replied.

"All right!" Nowaki said excited to get a new mission. "Sasuke! I can't wait to show you the new move I learned this morning! You and Sakura will be totally amazed!"

"Hmm. We'll just see about that. Besides there's this new move I been hoping to try out myself." Sasuke proclaimed.

"You should be hoping that the mission goes well so you don't have to show off your moves at all!" Tsunade lectured.

"Where's the fun in that?" Nowaki said less excited.

"Nowaki!" Sakura shushed. "Sorry, lady Tsunade. What's our mission?"

Tsunade explained that there is a gold mine Village not far from the leaf Village and that their first load of ore is almost ready for shipping but they're worried about Bandits. So their mission is to escort the shipping to its final destination.

"That doesn't sound difficult." Sasuke said not seeing any real difficulty with the mission details.

"It won't be, if our information is correct, and you three do your jobs properly. Prepare yourselves and meet up outside the gate when you're ready to leave." Tsunade replied. "And before you ask, Naruto won't be with you three on this mission considering he was recommended for an escort mission."

_"And I was beginning to wonder what was taking Naruto so long?"_ Sakura said in thought knowing that Naruto would have been here by now.

With enough being said, Squad 7 met up at the gate

"All right! Let's get started! No Bandits will dare touch that gold while we're guarding it! Let's Go!" Nowaki yelled out.

"There's no need to yell out wood for brains! We can all hear you just fine!" Sakura yelled out. "But I do wonder what mission Naruto is doing right now? Who exactly is he escorting?" She wondered out loud as they began tree jumping.

"I talked to him earlier this morning, he said he was meeting up with that Marie girl that we saw in the land of Frost a week back." Nowaki said.

"He's with Olga..." Sakura said with an agitated gloomy expression. "We're doing important missions for the village and he just decides to go on a date."

"Wow...Where did that come from?" Nowaki asked.

"Sakura and Olga don't like each other." Sasuke answer that question. "Besides. We're more than capable of handling a simple Mission like this by ourselves, so let the dope enjoy his date."

Nowaki couldn't help but notice the different expressions on Sakura and Sasuke's faces. Sakura's face had a look of annoyance with a hint of sadness while Sasuke had a look of determination as if this is a chance to prove something to himself. _"What's with these two all of a sudden?" _

* * *

**Ember city, Breakfast Cafe **

Naruto and Olga were eating today's breakfast special as they were talking about what they've been doing since the last time they spoke. "So your training to become a valkyrie like Aunt Theresa and your mother?" Naruto said.

"Yes. Believe it or not that was actually the main reason my mother and Leona send me to Theresa in the first place. She actually runs a valkyrie Academy somewhere in Europe, I didn't even know she did that?" Olga stated showing Naruto a brochure of the academy with a picture of Theresa on it.

"Could a fooled me? I always thought she was a Nun and Magic tutor." Naruto said looking at the brochure. "By the way? When Theresa was fighting Yamai, Yamai said something about Honkai energy. What's that?"

Olga put her right hand to her chin as she thought about it. "It's hard to say really, aunt Theresa said it's a unique energy source that is an energy of its own but shares a similarity to Cosmic and Natural Energy yet it isn't. She also says it should be able to merge with physical, spiritual or mental. Which in turn makes a different type of valkyrie-class."

"Wow... So it's literally a totally different energy source?" Naruto asked receiving a nod. "So what all can you do with it?"

"You gain enhanced strength, speed, durability, some special abilities, and it works well with technology." Olga explained already catching Naruto's interest. "But that's not all. When using Spirit energy for side energy, you can use it similar to how you use Mana, but not a lot though and the same could probably be said for psychic energy."

"That explains how she was able to use her spells then." Naruto said thinking back to Theresa using her spell while she was using honkai energy. "So what are the drawbacks exactly?" Naruto asked knowing that such a strong energy must have some drawbacks.

"I can't say actually? The weakness depends on the individual and how long they can maintain their Honkai mark." Olga said before noticing to confusion on Naruto's face. "The Honkai mark is an imprint mark on your body that forms when you first absorb honkai energy. Once it's done it stays there and continues to hold your honkai energy until your ready to use it and recharges it after you stop using it."

"Oh! So do you already have one?"

"I was already born with one, my mom already being a valkyrie and all." Olga answered. When Naruto asked could he see it she blushed while holding her upper chest. "No! Okay that's enough about my business, let's hear about yours! How's life being a Chunin?!"

Naruto laughed at Olga's reaction. "Well. I get paid more. And since I'm the chunin of the group, Kakashi made me the second-in-command of Team 7."

"Second in command huh... That must be frustrating for Sasuke and Sakura, right?" Olga said with a mischievous smile.

"Oh I know Sasuke's jealous, but there's no way he would ever admit it. Sakura seems alright with me being in charge, mostly because I'm not a tardy horse like Kakashi sensei." Naruto explained.

"And the new guy?" Olga said referring to Nowaki.

"Nowaki fitted right in when he joined team 7. He like a little brother to everyone. But he can be a bit reckless, knuckleheaded, and at times to innocent." Naruto said describing Nowaki's traits.

"So he must be quite the handful then." Olga figured.

"Every so often." Naruto said while scratching his head a bit. "Now that I'm thinking about it, I can't help but worry about those three." Naruto said looking away slightly. He still haven't told them that he was planning to take the stationary exam by the end of the year and is not sure how they would react.

Seeing the worried expression on his face Olga got up grabbed Naruto by his wrist and began pulling him along. "That's enough talking, it's about time we had to the land of Eddie."

"Hey wait a sect, Marie! Why are you in such a rush all of a sudden?" Naruto asked.

"There's a festival going on in the project City because tonight Leona is going to reveal the name of the city." Olga said dragging Naruto. "Beside. I think you need this way more than I do. You can't spend all your time worrying about those three, just because you're not around to bail them out of trouble." Once they were in a secluded area Olga with the snap of her finger created a portal internet and dragging Naruto in as well.

* * *

**Land of Eddie, Project City**

The two arrived at the gate leaning into the city. Naruto saw that there was a festival going on with street performers some carnival games, and some rides. Naruto then looked at Olga a bit annoyed. "You know I was still eating back there, Marie! You couldn't just give me a few more minutes before dragging me along!?"

"I wanted to come here early but you decided to have us side track. So all I did was put us back on track. So quit complaining." Marie said with a huff while still holding Naruto's hand. "Also. You're not allowed to speak about your teammates or of your job as a leaf ninja! Heck! Your not even allowed to talk about Anjin!"

"Ok! Ok... Geez! No need to be so forceful." Naruto said as he and Marie began walking.

"I not being forceful. I'm just being assertive." Marie said with a huff.

"Marie... So where do you want to go first?" Naruto asked.

"There's a Bender competition, a cup stacking competition, a struggle tournament, and a strength pushing competition. Those are the things I want us to see while were here." Marie explained and she led Naruto to a crowd watching a stage where they saw benders of different elements participate.

There were definitely some interesting contestants. One was a firebending girl who wore a witch get up and made little cute fire tokens that were dancing around above her. The next contestant was a boy who made a giant Spear of water above his head before freezing it into an ice spear before slowly chipping away to make an icy mist that was beautiful to watch. The next one was to Naruto surprised Olette wearing a jungle girl outfit who was surprisingly an earth adapt using plant bending. She had potted plants around her and then once focused made the plants grow at a rapid rate until they began to surround and entangle her which was part of her act as they lifted her up. Once high enough the spores of the different kind of flowers spewed out different colors of pollen making a rainbow of colors. Olette then surprised everyone by controlling the pollens herself and bending them above her to create a literal Circle rainbow which caused everyone to erupted in Applause including Naruto and Olga.

Once Olette left stage she was greeted by Naruto and Olga. "That was awesome, Olette! I didn't know you were a plantbender!" Naruto said.

"To be honest, neither did I until a few months ago. I've been practicing with them since I discovered them, and Marie recommended I enter this competition!" Olette said.

"She came to me for advice and I recommended that she enter a competition that will allow her to express and experiment with her abilities freely." Olga stated.

This caused Naruto and Olette laugh. "Hey guys? If you're not too busy, after I get changed do you mind heading with me to the cup stacking competition? Pence is entering it."

"Wait? Pence is here too?" Naruto said surprised. "Is Kilik and Hayner hear as well?"

"Yes! Hayner is in the struggle competition and Kilik is in the strength competition." Olette explained.

After saying yes the weight olette went to go change. As they were waiting Naruto looked at Olga. "You literally set this up didn't you."

"Guilty." Olga said with a slick expression not even denying it. "I thought it's been a long time since our old group done something together, so I figured this Festival would be a great excuse for us all to hang out together like we used to."

"Oh my? To think you would miss hanging out with hayner. Who are you, and what have you done with Olga?!" Naruto said jokingly getting a stern look from Marie. "Sorry, Olga. Couldn't help myself, but I do appreciate this. I definitely missed you guys."

Olga smiled at his statement. "Well the feeling is mutual. But don't you dare tell anyone about this, I have an image to maintain."

"My lips are sealed." Naruto reassured.

* * *

**Land of Fire, mining Village**

Team 7 made it to the miners Village which was pretty small and simple. They wasted no time looking for the village head who looked somewhat depressed until he spotted the Young leafninjas.

"You must be the ninja we called from the Leaf Village! I'm so glad you're here!" The Village had said.

"What's going on? What happened?" Nowaki asked.

The Village leader explained and that an hour or so ago there was an explosion at the mines that caused the entrance to be caved in. "Some of us managed to get out but they're still people in there, but we can't move the rocks to get in!'

"Most of our crew is in there! If we don't move those rocks, they'll suffocate!" One of the miners that escaped said worried about his fellow miners.

"If that's the problem, I can handle this. Just lead me to the mines." Sasuke said confident that is Chidori should make quick work of this.

"That's right! You're Chidori would break right through those rocks!" Sakura said in encouragement.

Once they made it to the mines, Sasuke charged up his Chidori and ran right at the blockade. There was an explosion as well as Sasuke jumping back but the everyone's shock the Chidori only left only left a piercing mark but the boulder was still there. "What?" Sasuke said shocked.

"Sasuke..." was all Sakura could say and she wondered why his technique failed to destroy the large Boulder.

Nowaki look at the boulder before a thought occurred to him._ "_That rock is just too large and sturdy for a piercing attack like Chidori to destroy it in one go! To break a boulder of that Mass, you would need an overwhelming Force! If that's the only thing we're missing I totally got this one!"

"No need. This is the perfect excuse to use the new Style I've been working on." Sasuke held out his right hand and suddenly a bluish gray energy appeared around it.

This surprised not just the minors but Sakura and Nowaki as well. "What the? What's that supposed to be?!"

"My new technique, projection bending." Sasuke answered. The mysterious blue energy then turned into a big bow. "Its a technique where you manipulate the shape of compressed energy with Psyenergy, but I can do more than that. While I can control the shape and form with mental energy I can imbue it with my chakra making it much stronger. Now let's try this again." Sasuke pulled the energy string and released a chakra Arrow which struck the boulder destroying it allowing the trapped workers to escape.

"Sasuke...That was totally amazing! You destroyed those rocks in one shot! '_**So Cool!'**_ When did you learn how to do that?!" Sakura said now in fangirl mode.

"Just something I picked up from somewhere, think of it as chakra manipulation to the extreme." Sasuke boasted. _"As I __thought. I just needed to use my lightning nature chakra and use projection energy to to shape it into a beam. I wonder what would happen if I use this in conjunction with Chidori? Just how powerful would it get?"_ Sasuke said looking at his left hand. _"However... with that particular drawback I shouldn't risk it."_

"Awww man! And here I was thinking I would get to use my new technique!" Nowaki said a bit disappointed. "But on the briteside the miners are now safe."

"I'll say! That was some technique you used. I don't know how to thank you. You saved their lives." The Village head said in gratitude. Just then someone came and whispered something in his ear which caused him to panic. "The gold is gone! This is terrible!"

"W-What?!" Nowaki said shocked.

"But how?!" Ask the flabbergasted Sakura.

"The mine collapse." Sasuke said thinking out loud. "The collapse was meant as a distraction to drive you people away from the gold so whoever caused it could steal it without anyone noticing."

"Distraction? That collapse could have killed a lot of people if we hadn't arrived!" Sakura said looking at the mines that once trapped a lot of innocent people.

"I know. That just means our enemies don't really care who they hurt." Sasuke replied.

This caused the village chief to become depressed as he explained how their Village was poor and how they borrowed money from the capital to open up the mine. The shipment of gold was supposed to pay it back so if they lose that shipment they won't just lose the mine, they'll lose their homes too.

"We won't let that happen! We'll get those guys! And we'll get your goal back!" Nowaki promised. After getting some information about some mysterious person in the white jumpsuit team 7 went on their way to pursue the thieves.

* * *

**Land of Eddie, project town,**

Naruto was surprised but at the same time happy. Mostly because all throughout the festival he wasn't just hanging out with Olga but also hanging out with his friends from his hometown. After Olette was done changing they went and saw the cup stacking competition where Pence was being timed to finish talking to cups in the least amount of time. Fortunately he succeeded in the time of 7.5 seconds where the runner-up was 8.1 seconds.

After collecting Pence they found hayner facing off against a guy named Slizer in a struggle competition. The point of the game was to score the most hits while using a blue foam sword without any powers or special abilities whatsoever. Hayner was losing until he was pushed back and luckily caught from behind by Naruto who whispered something in his ear before pushing him back in. Then to everyone's surprise hayner made a comeback striking and his opponent's blind spots and parrying his attacks before finally kneeling a finishing blow that caused the ref to declare him the winner. After getting a brofist thank you Naruto and the others went to find Kilik who was doing push ups with four other guys while having a heavy block of metal on their backs. The one to get the most push ups Before Time went out wins. Seeing that Kilik was logging behind in second place and close to being pushed the Third Naruto and the others cheered for him to keep going which gave him the confidence to push even further regaining the lead.

After winning the strength competition. The six friends were now officially reunited and began playing carnival games while also eating some food at the food stand. "Man! There is nothing like good food after winning a match to make the situation even sweeter!" Hayner said cowling down on a turkey lag.

"I watch what you eat, Hayner. you might throw up after the ride, or Worse during the ride." Olga lectured.

"Like that'll happen! I have an iron stomach sista!" Hayner proclaimed.

"If he throws up one of you guys will have to take him to the bathroom." Olette said looking at the guys.

"Why us?!" Kilik protested.

"You don't obviously expect me and olette to get our hands dirty dealing with Hayner's inevitable stomach vomiting do you? You guys are supposed to be the gentleman here." Olga replied.

"Not it!" Said both Naruto and Kilik.

"Oh come on guys! Not fair!" Pence complained seeing that he was the one that will have to deal with cleaning up after Hayner.

"Hey?! Why is everyone so convinced I'm going to throw up?!" Hayner said sounding offended. He then saw a Tilt-A-Whirl and pointed towards it. "There's a ride right over there! Let's just see if I throw up!" Hayner said running towards the roller coaster.

"Ok everyone! We all know what to do in this situation, right?!" Naruto asked the group.

"In case hayner vomits during the ride the person voted to help him through the aftermath has to be by his side. Yes I know what I got to do." Pence said slightly annoyed as he walked after hayner.

"Good! Now that we got that out of the way let's go find a ride of Our Own!" Olette said as she grabbed Kilik's arm and started dragging him towards one of the other ride.

"H-Hey! No need to rush me over there!" Kilik said being dragged off.

"Well, shall we get going after them, Olga?" Naruto asked Marie.

"No. Let's let those two have a moment to themselves." Olga said noticing the closeness between Olette and Kilik. "Besides. I would rather go on that one with it just being the two of us." Olga pointed towards a ferris wheel cart ride. Naruto complained a bit about it being a slow ride. "And what's wrong with a slow ride!" Olga complained.

"Nothing. It just lacks excitement is all." Naruto said in his defense.

"Well too bad! This is the ride I want us to go on!" Olga said stubbornly as she led Naruto to the ferris wheel.

"Ya know, a guy has to be married to suffer this kind of abuse!" Naruto complained unknowingly causing Olga to blush a bit.

After getting into one of the carts the ride officially began. Just when they made it to the top the ride suddenly stopped. And a voice on the intercom on the ceiling spoke up. "Hello young couples! We are now beginning our 10 minute stop! Please take this time to enjoy your alone time with your special someone! But I warn you, no doing something that you know you shouldn't do in here! Enjoy!"

_"Well that was unexpected. Unless? _Hey, Marie? Did you-" Naruto was interrupted when Olga suddenly kissed him.

After about a minute she ended the kiss before placing her head on his shoulder while holding his arm close to her chest. "Yes... I did plan for us to come on this ride." Olga said confirming Naruto's thoughts. "So, how do you feel right now? Being it just us and the gang."

"I won't lie. It feels great! It feels like forever since we all hung out like this. Not sense..." Naruto paused his statement remembering the last time he hung out with his friends like this.

"Not Sense my father's murder almost a year ago." Marie finished his sentence. "Everything just seem to change after that night. Our family didn't have Thanksgiving and Christmas was so quiet, and then you became a ninja and I became head of chaldea. It's like the world push us from childhood to the Adult World when we weren't even halfway ready for it." Olga said sounding as if the world was being unfair to them.

"Is that why you brought me and the Gang here? To get back some of that childhood?" Naruto said understanding what Marie was trying to do here.

"I know things can't go back to the way they used to be, no matter how much I want them to. But just for today I would like it if we just went back for a little bit, to who we used to be before what happened that night." Marie looked up and Naruto with a beautiful pleading face. "So if it's too much to ask for. Can you not be the ninja Naruto or Anjin, but just Naruto?"

Naruto just looked at her before speaking with a genuine smile. "You don't have to ask me something like that Marie. That part of me will always be here for you."

Olga smiled before turning her head in a playful huff. "Good! Because if you ever forget that part of you I'll be very unhappy. And you won't like me when I'm unhappy."

"I'll keep that in mind!" Naruto said laughing.

* * *

**Land of Fire with Team 7 **

Team 7 were on the trail of the thieves. They soon caught up with the thieves who were just finishing loading up the gold in a scroll to probably make it easy to carry. The one in the center looked a bit surprised when he saw team 7 but then smirked under his mask as he noticed the absence of someone in particular. "Well well. Didn't expect to see this team again. But it appears the blonde one isn't with them." The middle Rain Ninja said.

"Good! That pesky blonde was way too much of a problem back in the forest of death. How about we get even by roughing up his friends!" The Rain Ninja with his eyes blindfolded said to his comrades.

"That sounds like a good idea. We'd better take care of them before they become a problem." The middle Rain Ninja said before turning 2 the last rain Ninja who had his right eye blindfolded. "Go tell Aoi that we'll be a little late meeting him." And with that the Rain Ninja left leaving his two comrades to fight team 7

"Hey, you! Get back here!" Nowaki cried out at him and Sasuke went on the attack just as the two Rain Ninja attacked.

The Blindfolded one try to strike at Sasuke until the Uchiha duct under and delivered a left elbow Jab to his side before attacking with his forearm to strike him again before turning around and delivered a flying side kick to his face knocking him back. He got back up threw some shuriken and kunai's at Sasuke who dodged them easily thanks to the Sharingan and with quick speed use dancing Leaf Shadow to kick him in the air and then jumped up to deliver an air combo a few quick kicks before sending him plummeting to the ground unconscious.

The rain ninja in charge try to tackle Nowaki who simply did a leap frog before kicking him in the back causing him to tumbledown. The Rain Ninja got back up and took out a knife. "Earth Style: mud wave Jutsu!" Nowaki called-out placing his arms on the ground making a straight line of it into a mud wave that quickly overwhelmed the Rain Ninja before pushing him over a steep cliff falling into unconsciousness after hitting the ground.

"Well they weren't difficult to handle! So who are these guys anyway they were talking as if they knew you 2?" Nowaki asked.

"I think these are the guys that ambushed us in the forest of death in the last chunin exam. Naruto said he took them out relatively easy and took their scroll." Sakura said remembering a time when Naruto explained how he encountered rain ninjas in the forest of death.

_"If Naruto could beat these guys easy then they were definitely no match for me."_ Sasuke said looking at his fallen opponent. "The one with the scroll with the gold in it went that way! Let's continue after him!"

Team 7 continued on with their Pursuit avoiding a few trapped in the form of underground blade traps. Once again thanks to Sasuke's Sharingan he was able to Traverse the traps and deactivate them to allow Sakura and Nowaki to pass. Just as they made it past the tribez they saw the last Rain Ninja talking to another Rain Ninja with green mint hair. "Mubi! You were followed!"

"You make off with the gold Aoi sensei! I'll hold them off!" The Rain Ninja said charging at them.

"No you won't!" Sakura said from behind her two teammates as she focused and summoned a mental clone who charged at the surprised rain Ninja and delivered a powerful punch mid jump sending him plummeting backwards to his sensei who to team 7 surprise kicked him away sending him crashing into a tree knocked out and probably more injured. "He injured his own comrade!?" Sakura said surprised.

"I should have known that idiot Mubi wouldn't be able to hold you kids off just like the other two." Aoi said when uncaring voice. "They were such a nuisances."

"Huh? You just shrug off losing your comrades like that?" Nowaki said looking disgusted at the Rain Ninja. Those guys may have been his enemy but they didn't deserve to be bad mouthed by their own sensei.

Sasuke during this time was taking a really good look at Aoi until it finally dawned on who he is. "I recognize you now. You're Aoi Rokusho. A rogue ninja formally of our village."

"Wait? You mean he used to be one of us?" Sakura said surprised to be fighting a rogue ninja from her own village.

"He's wanted for betraying us to join the hidden rain Village and for stealing a sword that belong to the Second Hokage." Sasuke continued.

_"Wait? He means Grand uncle tobirama's Thunder sword? He stole that!"_ Nowaki glared at Aoi.

"Very good." Aoi said impressed that his notoriety was known. "And with that Sharingan of I'd guess you're Sasuke Uchiha, one of the last survivors of the noble Uchiha Clan."

"Well be taking the gold, and the sword back now." Sasuke said with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Aoi laughed at that statement. "Hehehe! Oh, I doubt that very much." In that instant the leaf ninja turned rain ninja used a smoke bomb to make a quick Escape.

Team 7 wasted no time in pursuing him racing through the area and avoiding traps set to slow them down. Just when they or about to reach him Aoi use the ninja arts Senbon shower throwing an umbrella in the air which at least a shower of Senbon needles raining down on the young ninjas. Luckily for them Nowaki used Earth Dome to protect him and Sakura. Sasuke however was able to avoid the needle shower and land in front of Aoi.

"You know, I really shouldn't delay, I have that gold to deliver, after all. But I can't resist a chance to see the Sharingan in action." Aoi said looking at Sasuke with a cocky smirk. "I'd always heard that the last of the great Uchiha Clan was a hopeless loser Unworthy of his family's name. Let's see what you can really do." Aoi said egging on Sasuke.

Fortunately for him it was working. "You're going to regret it!" Sasuke yelled out taking out his sword. No one insults his Uchiha Pride. Sasuke charged right at Aoi sword in hand. Aoi prove that he was a very fast and Slick opponent as he dodged Sasuke's swipes eventually ducking under a sideway swipe and kicking away the sword with his left foot before kicking Sasuke in the stomach with his right foot. Sasuke then made a Shadow clones to catch him. After landing he then charged at Aoi with Chidori to try and strike the Rogue Leaf Ninja.

However. Aoi took out a hilt and out came a yellow energy sword which he use to block and then strike as Sasuke electrocuting him and throwing him back. This was none other than the Thunder sword of the Second Hokage.

_"That's the Second Hokage sword, and it went through my chidori like it was nothing!"_ Sasuke said shocked and angered as he got back up and began charging up another Chidori. _"No choice! I have to use_ _projection bending with Chidori! If I form it and launch it just right, even that sword won't be able to hold up to it!"_

"Going to try it again huh? Well let's see if second time's the charm!" Aoi challenged.

"You won't be so cocky after this!" Sasuke held out his left hand with Chidori as his right arm form the bow, studying his left hand his Chidori formed into an arrow with sparking Sharp edges. Sasuke could feel extreme exhaustion but powered through it. "Arrow Chidori!" Sasuke yelled launching Chidori like an arrow.

Aoi put up his stolen lightning sword just as the attack hit and actually had to brace himself as the attack was definitely much stronger then the previous one. With one mighty yell the Rain Ninja managed to deflect it away from him towards a tree wear it tear through it and several other trees before finally exploding in a gash of blue electric energy.

"No way! He actually managed to deflect something like that?!" Nowaki said flabbergasted as he disabled his Earth Dome.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called out seeing Sasuke dropped to his knees Breathing heavily from his injuries and extreme exhaustion as his Sharingan turned off. Sakura wasted no time going to him.

Seeing this, Aoi laughed. "You really are Unworthy of the name Uchiha!" Aoi belittled not noticing that the sword he is holding has a crack in it.

"Why you! I won't let you get away with that!" Nowaki promised as he prepared to fight.

"Aww. How touching and pathetic. Only a weekly needs someone to fight for them." Aoi mocked.

"Oh! I'm going to enjoy shutting you up!" Nowaki said making hand signs. "Earth Style: Mud wave!" Nowaki Unleashed a wave of mud straight at Aoi who Dodge left. Nowaki then threw shuriken at him but he deflected with the lightning sword. "How about you stop hiding behind that sword and start using your own strength for a change?!"

"What do you think I am? Stupid? So long as I have the Second Hokage sword, none of you will be able to touch me!" Aoi said showing off by swinging the sword a good bit. "And who are you supposed to be anyway?"

Nowaki looked at the sword and noticed the crack and instantly got an idea. "My name is Nowaki Senju! And that sword belongs to my clan! So I very much liked it back!" Nowaki then use the Earth hardening Jutsu on his right arm and charged right at Aoi as his Earth hardened hand began to Glow yellow.

"Its futile! Nothing can get past this sword!" Aoi said preparing to block and counter with the Thunder sword once again.

"We'll see about that! Meet my now completed Solar Punch!" Nowaki said punching the sword straight on the area where it was cracked and in that instant broke it. Aoi's shock was short-lived as the yellow fist then struck him in the gut and in a bright yellow flash sent him flying back dropping the sword and the scroll with the gold inside before impacting a tree with a Scorch mark on his stomach as he was unconscious now. "It worked. Just like you said it would, Naruto." Nowaki said looking at his hardened fist as it turned back to normal. That morning Naruto decided to help Nowaki perfect his solar punch if memory served did damage to his arm every time he used it. Kakashi who was also an earth-style user taught the young senju many Earth style techniques including the Earth hardening technique that hardens one's body to be a tough as Stone. Naruto figured out that if nowaki use the Earth hardening technique before charging his fist up with solar energy, his arm would be protected and would also make the attack stronger given the increase arm strength.

Seeing what just happened Sasuke was completely shocked. Once again he failed to defeat a formidable opponent and had to be saved by someone else. He soon gave in to the exhaustion and fell unconscious as Sakura cradled his unconscious body. Nowaki grabbing the scroll and the sword walked over asking if Sasuke was okay. "He's fine, he's just exhausted."

"I didn't think the sword did that much damage to him?"

"It wasn't just the sword. He used up a lot of chakra with that last attack of his." Sakura said as she and Nowaki place the unconscious Uchiha on their shoulders. "This projection bending with chakra may be powerful but it looks like it consumes a lot of energy if not dispensed properly. I say it was way too soon for Sasuke to be using something like this. Especially if he didn't have the chakra reserves for it."

"Well I still think it's cool. And once Sasuke works out the Kinks I'm sure he'll get even stronger with it!" Nowaki said as he and Sakura went back to the mine Village to return the gold that was taken.

* * *

**Land of Eddie, Animus**** City, evening **

Naruto and Olga were walking towards somewhere as they just separated from their old friends who had to return home in Twilight City. There was an announcement earlier from Leona DaVinci who announced the name of the town as Animus City as a testament to Mariseberry Animuspere.

"That was nice of Leona to name the city after your family's name. I was suspecting her to name it after herself." Said Naruto.

"Oh she definitely wanted to, but my mom and the others spoke out against it." Olga said as they walked towards a different neighborhood. "So where exactly are you leading me? because if you want I could just teleport us back to the land of Fire."

"I thought since it was late we should go to my mom's house in the city." Naruto stated. During the time skip of tsunade's announcement of Hokage Naruto did help his mom Medea move into the project City and set up his room there. "If it's no trouble. I think we could stay here tonight then leave tomorrow."

Olga actually smiled at that suggestion. "I like the sound of that."

They soon made it to Medea's new house where they were greeted by both of their mothers who were talking while also cooking. After a good while Janet wanted to go out for a little walk and wanted Marie to go with her. After the mother and daughter left it was just Naruto and his mother.

"So how did you enjoy the festival, Naruto? Did you, Marie, and your friends have a good time?" Medea asked.

"Yeah. I actually did." Naruto said as he sat at a dinner table where Medea gave him a bowl of ramen before sitting next to him. "It's been a long while since I got to hang out with the guys that I actually forgot how fun it was."

"That's grate to hear. It's always good to enjoy your childhood while you're still young." Medea said with a smile. "Now son, there's some things I need to tell you."

"Really? What are they?"

Medea looked away a bit nervous. "Well as you probably would have guessed, me and Joe have been seeing each other for some time now. And well, last week he asked me a very important question that I happened to say yes to."

Naruto was about to ask what that was until he noticed there was something on Medea's ring-finger. "Oh wow... Joe asked you to marry him!"

"Yes! He did! He literally got on his knees and asked me to be his wife! And I just couldn't say no to him! You really should have been there Naruto, I was literally crying tears of joy!" Medea said in a romantic dreamy fashion. "Oh I still can't believe it! After all this time I finally getting remarried to someone that I actually fell in love with and my baby boy will finally have a father! I literally asked Janet to pinch me so I knew I wasn't dreaming!"

Naruto was actually surprised by his mother's outburst and nervously laughed. "Wow. I'm really happy for your mom. so when are you two getting married?"

"I say next year probably February. I'll have to make sure that you wear something nice for the occasion." Medea left her Lovestruck mode to think seriously. "Leona plans on being the Wedding Planner While Janet well be my maid of honor while Seiden will be Joe's bestman. I would say you would need to bring a date... But since you have more than one girlfriend nevermind. We're still deciding whether to have it here in the city, back in Twilight City, or in the Hayabusa Village." Medea said in critical thinking mode.

"Well it looks like you got a lot to think about Mom. So I'm going to go finish my Ramen and then go upstairs to play Halo." Naruto said quickly finishing his Ramen and was about to go upstairs until his mother stomped him.

"Wait Naruto! There's also something else we need to discuss."

"And what might that be?" Naruto asked.

"You remember the whole arrangement of you taking the stationary exam?" Medea asked. "Well there's been a change of plan. By the end of the year on the first week of January you will officially be reassigned as either a Hayabusa Ninja or become a ninja under the new Fire daimyo Retsu Unohana."

"What?!" Naruto said shocked.

* * *

**End**

**And here is chapter 16! Man what a difficult chapter this was. I had so many ideas need to rethink some stuff but managed to come to a decision. Like I said at the top I did a little remake of the last chapter mostly with ****Kakashi and Yoruichi going after the drowner. instead I'm having them do admission in the land of mushrooms which is the country where the grass Village is.**

**As for Naruto and Marie's date, I had a real tough time deciding on what to do but decided is that Olga would bring her and Naruto's friends for a good time out considering after what happened with her father she and Naruto hadn't had any time to act like the way they used to be. Probably not what you guys were expecting but seems romantic and thoughtful in my book.**

**As for Sasuke's new ability of projection bending? I really had a tough time deciding on a new power for Sasuke. There were so many options and then there was the fact that by the end of the season he becomes so O.P that you can't really add anything on to him. so I decided to give him some Quincy powers with a hint of Shiro images projection Magic. As for what you saw at the ending that will be explained in the next chapter which will be the beginning of the Sasuke retrieval Arc! So be here possibly next week as the Adventure Continues.**

**So I'll see you all next time! And as always please leave reviews!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello again dear readers! I'm back to bring you chapter 17. Welcome! To the beginning of the Sasuke retrieval Arc! This Arc has always been one of my favorites and I've seen many writers create their own version of this some of them good some not so much. So sit back and watch as the conflict of Team 7 reaches its Breaking Point!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material used in the story, all Source material is owned by its respective companies.**

**Tales of Elemental Nations **

Chapter 17: The Breaking Point. Team 7 Shattered!

* * *

**Root underground base, Night **

Danzo was in his private quarters when suddenly one of anbu ninjas appeared. "You have something to report?" Danzo asked.

"Yes, Lord Danzo. We have confirmation that four sound ninjas have infiltrated the village. It appears Orochimaru is making his move."

Danzo smiled at this news. "Good. Right on schedule."

"Is there anything you would like us to do in regards to this news, Lord Danzo?" The anbu asked.

"Yes... Call in rabbit and ferret. I want to make sure this delivery goes without too much complication." Danzo ordered.

"Yes sir. It will be done." the anbu said being dismissed.

"Sasuke Uchiha..." Danzo said looking at a sheet of paper with Sasuke's information on it. "Just what kind of Shinobi you will grow into on your road to the darkness?"

* * *

**Leaf Village Hospital, morning **

Sasuke was sitting up looking out the window as Sakura was setting up flowers next to the night stand next to his bed. "There, perfect! Don't you think, Sasuke?" Sakura asked getting only silence as a response. This caused Sakura to frown a bit. Sasuke has been unresponsive since the gold mine mission the day before yesterday. She doesn't understand why Sasuke is so depressed? They won and were able to deliver the gold. Wasn't that a victory? She then had an idea in her head. "You must be hungry. I know the hospital food isn't good so I'll go to the market right quick and get you something to eat. I'll be back soon!"

As Sakura left Sasuke laid back down with his arms behind his head still in deep thought. He lost and had to be rescued, again. His training and projection bending did make him stronger but not enough to beat Aoi. Instead it was Nowaki who instead beat him, he also overheard that it was Naruto that helped Nowaki perfect his new technique. Just by thinking of his blond teammate, Sasuke couldn't help but wonder how Naruto would have handled it. Knowing him he probably would have disarmed the leaf turn Rain Ninja getting rid of the sword before delivering a solid blow. Sasuke then got an angry look on his face just picturing Naruto winning easily. "Naruto...How strong are you really?"

* * *

**Hokage's office **

Naruto just came back to the leaf Village and was reporting in with Tsunade. Asking how was the mission Naruto simply replied it went swell with no difficulty whatsoever. Just then Nowaki came in because he heard Naruto came back and filled him in on what happened with the gold mine mission. "So this Aoi guy managed to beat Sasuke while blocking his new technique?" Naruto asked getting a yes from Nowaki. "So how did you manage to beat him?"

"Simple. Once I realized Sasuke's Chidori had crack the sword, all I had to do was use my solar punch to make sure it broke apart. After that I sent him packing!" Nowaki said explaining team 7's fight with Aoi.

"Good thinking, Nowaki. I would have done the same thing with my Rasengan if I was in a similar situation." Naruto complemented. "And the gold shipment?"

"It was delivered no problem once those rain guys where out of the way." Nowaki answered.

"Well that's good to hear." Naruto said. He then had a serious look. "But, I'm a bit disappointed that you three had so much trouble beating someone's like Aoi just because he had a strong sword. Now Sasuke's back in the hospital."

"He's right, Nowaki. And we need you all for Missions more than ever." Tsunade said.

"Speaking of Sasuke, how is he?" Naruto asked Tsunade.

"Nothing serious Naruto. With a little rest he should be fine." Tsunade replied.

"Good. I think I'll go visit him later to see how he's doing. Knowing Sakura she's probably still by his side so I'll be able to check in on her too." Naruto said turning to leave before looking back at the fifth Hokage. "Before I go. Is there anything else you need me to report, lady Tsunade?"

"No. But I should let you know that the fire daimyo is coming here possibly tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. So make sure you're on your best behavior when he comes." Tsunade stated.

Naruto seem to pause at that statement. "Oh? The daimyo is coming? Well that's nice to hear." Naruto said sounding surprised but inside he felt butterflies in the stomach. "Well I'll be off. See you later Nowaki."

And with that Naruto left. "Well I'm off to continue my training! I'll see you later big sis!"

"Ok. Just stay out of trouble Nowaki." Tsunade said.

Naruto exited the hokage's Tower and began walking around the village. He soon found himself in deep thought as he stopped by the Ramen Shop._ "I still can't believe it? Mom really is serious about this." _Naruto said as he was served Ramen by Ayame while thinking back to his conversation with Medea two days ago.

* * *

**Flashback, Animus City **

"What did you say just now, mom?" Naruto asked looking flabbergasted at Medea.

"You heard me loud and clear Naruto. At the end of the year you're resigning as a leaf Ninja to become Retsu's Ninja, or to become a Hayabusa Ninja." Medea said with a serious tone.

"But...but why?" Naruto asked clearly confused.

Medea sighed. "Because I no longer feel comfortable with you and Myucel living in the leaf Village with those dangerous conspirators living there too. And its not just me. Joe and Retsu believe it's for the best as well. Things involving the leaf are getting out of control and I don't want you getting mixed up in it any further then you already are." Medea explained.

"Out of control? But things have gotten better since Tsunade became Hokage. Peace and stability finally returned to the Village." Naruto said not recalling any major events.

"Yes. Stability has returned to the Village, but things outside of it are not peaceful." Medea said taking a seat on the couch and motioning for Naruto to take a seat as well which he did. "Let me ask you a few things Naruto. First; when was the last time you dealt with any of Koharu's big operations that didn't involve just Bandits but actual Shinobi?"

"Well...it's been a good minute, I say a month or two." Naruto replied. His mother then handed him a newspaper article. What he saw was that crime went up exponentially in the land of tea that is South to the land of Fire. "What on? What's this have to do with the leaf Village?"

"Joe's people did some digging and they discovered is that the increase in crime only happened after stationed ninjas from the leaf Village settled in The Villages of the land of tea. Koharu has moved her operation down south to a nation that has no ninjas. Leading people to believe that the leaf ninja stationed there are trying to resolve the problem but are instead the cause of it." Medea explained.

"How?... How could I have missed this?!" Naruto asked mostly to himself.

"You've been so busy lately it's only natural that you didn't notice it." Medea said taking away the article. "Now for my second question. What has Kakashi been doing lately?"

"He's been going on missions that require Jonin level skill. In fact he's now on a reconnaissance mission with Lady Yoruichi in the land of mushroom." Naruto answered.

"And you're also aware of the current relationship between the leaf and grass, right?"

"Yeah. Right now our Villages are at odds with each other that people fear a war may break out soon..." Naruto has eyes widened in realization as he began to notice that it wasn't just Kakashi that was mostly absent but other high-ranking Jonin, some including the other rookies sensei's. "The war already started, and Kakashi and the other sensei's are in on it."

"Yes. Although they're keeping the conflicts to minimal skirmishes and surgical covert strikes to keep the large public from knowing about it." Medea answered. "But on the Brightside, your sensei and the others are pushing through and are winning. This explains why you and your team have been so busy lately and Kakashi hasn't been around as of late."

Naruto held his head down while gripping it. "Kakashi Sensei has been fighting in a war this entire time!? How come no one told us about this!?"

"To keep you youngsters and the civilians from worrying, so they're hoping to settle this conflict as quietly as possible." Medea said putting a hand on Naruto's head. "Things may seem peaceful and quiet right now but it's only because Tsunade, Shikaku and Jiraiya have managed to keep it that way, diverting most of the villagers attention towards other places. They knew a war with the grass Village was imminent but they could at least try to prevent another great ninja war."

Naruto was still shocked to hear this revelation until something that his mother said earlier rained in his head. "Mom? What did you mean when you said about Unohana Sensei being the new daimyo of the land of Fire?"

Medea looked away for a second before taking a minute to breathe. "Because as of right now, Retsu is the new daimyo of the land of Fire after the previous one passed away a week ago."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "W-What!?... But that can't be! I was in the capital just a week ago and Sensei told me that her uncle was all right and was just going to take a trip! She said..." Naruto then remembered the exact words his old Academy teacher told him that day him and Ayane saw her. She said he was no longer suffering and that he was preparing to take a trip. She also said the daimyo was making preparations for his departure while deciding who will take over.

Medea seen the look of realization on Naruto's face decided to explain. "Retsu was able to help her uncle a good bit even curing him of the poison that was afflicting him. However. The poison already did so much damage to his internal organs is that she couldn't cure them. He could live longer through constant treatment but the daimyo didn't want to live like that and decided to accept his death and go peacefully, but he did have enough time to set his Affairs in order and declare his successor. Given that his daughter is still too young he decided on Retsu. So right now Retsu is the leader of the land of Fire."

"So why doesn't the leaf Village know about this? Because everyone still thinks the fire daimyo is alive." Naruto asked.

Medea got up to walk up some with Naruto still sitting behind her. "Simple. She doesn't want the conspirators to know. The poison was only meant to Retsu and the capital busy for a little while, it wasn't supposed to kill him. At least that's what Shima the guy that poisoned him said, but unfortunately he underestimated how big of an effect it would have on his old body." Medea explained. "The crime of killing a daimyo is punishable by Death. That is the fate of Shima and those who conspired with him. A fire General is going to come to the leaf Village with fire guards to arrest Koharu and then do a village run down and back check of every Shinobi and civilian in the village. Retsu intends to end Koharu and arrest every person who works for her. But she'll be coming to the Village first to let Tsunade know beforehand."

"I-I just can't believe this?" Naruto said letting this sink in. "But w-wait? What does this have to do with me resigning as a leaf ninja entirely? I can still take the station exam. I mean I already put my application out there and-" Medea took out a paper and without looking at Naruto handed it to him. Once he took it he was shocked to see that it was the application he put in to be a station chunin in ember City and saw that it was denied. "But...How?"

"Did you really think that those conspirators were just going to let you go? That you, the nine tails jinchuriki would be allowed to leave the village to be stationed away from it?" Medea said not really expecting an answer. "There's no way Danzo or Koharu would allows that. They made sure that this application was denied the moment you turned it in."

"So what was it all for then?" Medea turned around to see Naruto with a shocked expression. "I spent all that time in the academy, worked hard as a genin, and since becoming a chunin I've worked even harder because I believed I was so close to becoming a stationed chunin. And now I find out that my hard work towards that was all in vain? That's not fair. That's just not fair!"

"I'm sorry that I had to tell you is this Naruto, but you needed to hear it." Medea said walking back to the couch sitting down. "That's why I'm giving you these two options. If you become a Hayabusa Ninja you can live here in the land of Eddie, not only will you continue being a ninja but you'll also be closer to me and I do miss having you around. But if you take the option of becoming a ninja of the land of Fire under the daimyo you'll be able to stay in the land of Fire and could probably still live in Ember city. The only difference is you'll be under Retsu's command instead of tsunade's."

"But what about my team? It would have been hard enough telling them I was going to take the stationary exam, but now I have to tell them that I'm flat-out resigning as a leaf Ninja." Naruto said scene one of the difficulties of the situation he's now in.

"You don't have to sever ties with them, just break it to them gently and explain it in a way that they'll understand." Medea said putting her arm around Naruto to make him lean on her shoulder. "I know this decision seems so sudden but understand this is all for your benefit. You understand, Naruto?"

Naruto look down saddened but answered nonetheless. "Yes mom. I understand. _So this is how kids feel when they find out they're moving. The feeling sucks."_

"Now then. There's one more thing I need to tell you. And this is another reason why you should become a Hayabusa Ninja."

* * *

**Flashback end**

Naruto finish thinking back as he finished his bowl of ramen. "Man! That bowl of ramen was exactly what I needed! Hey old man! Another miso pork Ramen please!"

"Coming right up!" The ramen shop owner said serving Naruto another Bowl of pork Ramen.

As Naruto was eating his second bowl he look at his phone to see he got a message from Ryu saying that he was coming over. _"He must be coming for 'that' other reason."_

"Naruto? Is that you?" Naruto turns his head to see Kim and Sakura who is carrying a paper bag of apples. "When did you get back?" Kim asked.

"Just this morning. What's with the bag of apples? You girls making an apple pie?" Naruto asked seeing the bag of apples.

"No. I'm getting these for Sasuke. Although the apple pie idea doesn't sound bad either." Sakura said while thinking about making a pie for Sasuke.

"I was just tagging along with her while she was at the market to get some stuff too and then head to a friend's house afterwards." Was Kim's reply as she was doing a favor for Myucel while she was cleaning Naruto's house.

"Yeah right. You're going to go by your boyfriend's house, aren't you." Sakura said getting a tongue tease from Kim. "Anyway. I'm on my way back to the hospital to give these to Sasuke. Say. Why not come with me to go visit him." Sakura suggested.

"I don't know, he probably wouldn't want to see me..." Naruto said the mostly in the whisper until he remembered what his mother said. _'Just break it to them gently and explain it in a way that they'll understand.'_ "Sure. I'll come with. There's some things I want to tell you guys anyway." After finishing his Ramen Naruto began walking with Sakura and Kim to the hospital.

* * *

**Leaf Village Hospital**

Naruto, Kim, and Sakura entered Sasuke's room where he was still looking down into space. Sakura went over to the chair next to Sasuke's bed and began talking wall peeling an apple.

Naruto for his part was looking out the window seeing the view. _"Ok Naruto. You just need to tell them about the reassigning. No pressure."_ For a brief moment he saw Yuyake and double turn to see he was missing. "What the-"

**"_CRACK_!" **

"What the heck was that for!"

Naruto turned around to see that Sasuke swipe the plate of apples out of Sakura's hand causing the plate to fall on the ground, he could also see Kim giving Sasuke an angry look for what he did to her cousin. Not liking what he saw Naruto gave Sasuke a disapproving a slight upset look. "You better apologize right now for that."

Sasuke ignored his statement and just glared at Naruto. "Naruto. I want you to fight me." Sasuke said in a tone that indicated he wasn't asking.

"What?" All three of Sasuke's visitors said surprised.

"You heard me, I want you to fight me." Sasuke said getting up from his hospital bed. "You know you always wanted to have a rematch with me since the academy, well here's your chance."

Naruto just looked at him surprised before his face went back to normal. "Sorry Sasuke, but fighting you doesn't interest me at the moment."

This reply seemed to agitate Sasuke remembering a similar reply from his brother. "Then get interested!"

"Hey man! Lay off! He already said no!" Kim said not liking Sasuke's attitude.

"Stay out of this Girl! This is between me and your clown of a Boyfriend!" Sasuke yelled surprising both Kim and Sakura that he flat-out revealed that Naruto was her boyfriend.

This only upset Naruto even further. "Don't talk to her that way you teme! Apologize to both Kim and Sakura right now!"

"Then fight me Dope, and make me apologize." Sasuke said glaring at Naruto.

Naruto could see the anger in Sasuke's eyes as he stared angrily at him. "...Fine. it's about time I did something about that attitude of yours." Naruto said accepting Sasuke's challenge. "Just don't say you never asked for this."

"Then follow me." Sasuke said as he walked out the room. Sakura couldn't help but look at Sasuke's curse mark and the grim expression on his face.

"Naruto, wait!" Kim called-out just before Naruto was about to walk out the door.

Naruto looked at her and gave her a gentle reassuring smile as he placed his left hand on her right cheek. "Don't worried Kim. I have it under control. Ok." Naruto said getting an 'okay' from a still worried Kim. He then looked at Sakura who looked at how he and Kim were interacting. "I'm sorry Sakura. I didn't want you to find out like this." Naruto then left out of the room leaving the two cousins in awkward position as they were silent not knowing what to say.

The two young Shinobi were now on the hospital rooftop. Sasuke was looking at Naruto with his two tomoe Sharingan. "Let's do this."

"Put on your headband and we can start. I can wait." Naruto said taking off his chunin vest.

"Why bother? You won't be able to put one scratch on my forehead!" Sasuke said pointing his dumb towards his forehead.

"You know what I mean Sasuke! Our headbands are a testament to fighting on equal terms as Shinobi!" Naruto said stretching his arms a bit. "On second thought, Nevermind. This won't take long."

This response agitated the already agitated Uchiha. "And there you go acting all high and mighty again! You don't seriously think you're my equal just because you're a chunin?!"

"Well newsflash Sasuke! Not once since the day we met in the Academy have I ever thought I was inferior to you! Just because you were from some famous Clan didn't mean you're any better than the rest of us!" Naruto proclaimed. As they were yelling at each other Sakura and Kim finally made their way to the Rooftop.

"Your just some mage's kid from some worthless City playing Ninja! You're a complete embarrassment!" Sasuke bellowed.

Now Naruto was really getting mad. "Well this mage's kid outranks you! And you're just embarrassed on how weak you really are! Isn't that right? Mr. Rookie of the Year."

That was the final straw as Sasuke went on the attack throwing a left hand punch only for Naruto to sidestep it Crouch down and deliver a right elbow Jab to Sasuke's stomach. Disoriented Naruto grabbed him by the stomach and slam him on the ground. Sasuke quickly recovered bye putting his right hand on the ground and got ready to do a Leaf whirlwind only for Naruto to backflip and avoid it as he was this, it was revealed that Sasuke took two kunai from Naruto's pouch and threw them at Naruto while he was still on the air. Unfortunately Naruto did a spin mid-air and grabbed them before landing and re pocketing them.

_"Gotta say. That was pretty cool."_ Kim said as she and Sakura watched.

The two boys then ran into where the folded sheets hung out running on different sides of each other. Naruto was looking forward as his enhance senses kept track of Sasuke as he suddenly went on the attack and try to cover Naruto in the sheet. Using this to his advantage Naruto created 3 Shadow clones, two of them went on Sasuke's left and right to try a hold and down only for him to do a one-arm handstand spin kick both of them but was wide open as the third clone tried a slide kick only for Sasuke to jump up with the hand he had on the ground. This left him unprepared for when the real Naruto who was still behind the flowing sheet delivered I like punch to Sasuke's stomach making him hit the gate and land on the ground breathing slightly hard.

"Had enough? Because I literally got you back against the wall." Naruto asked.

"Not for long!" Sasuke went through some hand signs and Unleashed Phoenix Flower Jutsu. Not the least bit worried Naruto charged in easily avoiding the rapid fire attacks. But this was part of Sasuke's plan as he quickly jumped over Naruto Landing behind him and did another pair of hand signs. "Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu!" To the girls shock Sasuke launched the fireball straight at Naruto well he was turned around.

However Naruto was able to react fast and switch to mana. "Icy Wave!" A wave of icy water easily doused the flame and was now aim towards Sasuke who jumped up to dodge.

"Finally taking this seriously, huh! Good! Cuz I'm about to end this in one shot!" Sasuke went through some hand signs and suddenly his right hand glowed blue.

Naruto thinking that it was Chidori extended his hand and called out a Gust Spell. However this was part of Sasuke's plan as the blue energy turned into his projection bow to Naruto and Kim's surprise. Sasuke then summon an arrow that was red and launched it at the gust spell which ignited a flame that headed straight for a shocked Naruto as his eyes suddenly glowed greenish blue and pupils turned slit as the fire attack hit him.

"Naruto!" Both Kim and Sakura said horrified. Kim was about to intervene when suddenly the Flames were swept away by a powerful bluish green aura.

Sasuke who was still in the air was shocked as Naruto at the center of that strong aura look at him with a cold expression as his Dragon like eyes intimidated him. He soon saw he was gathering some kind of energy in his right hand that looked like a ball. Not wanting to be on the receiving end of whatever it is Sasuke went through hand signs and this time called forth the real Chidori. The two of them staring each other down ready themselves for a Clash.

Not being able to take this suspense anymore. Sakura begin to run towards them yelling. "Stop IT!"

"Sakura No!" Kim yelled running after her to try and stop her.

Time seems to slow down as the two boys found themselves incapable of stopping their attack as their pink hair teammate was edging to their clashing point. _"Too Late!/Can't Stop!" _

In that instant Kakashi and Ryu showed up. Ryu grabbed Sakura and Kim and got them out of the way as Kakashi grabbed both his students risk and threw towards the water towers were they each impacted one. As they both recovered Sasuke pulled his hand out of his water tower where water gushed out like a fire hydrant and then looked at Naruto's to see a small hole where water came out slowly before stopping. Sasuke smirked arrogantly believing his attack was Stronger.

"What do you two think you're doing up here? That was a little intense for a sparring match, wasn't it? What's wrong with you two?!" Kakashi said jumping on top of Naruto's water tower as he look down on both his students.

"Kakashi sensei?" Naruto said looking at Kakashi before looking at review who had a look of disappointment which saddened Naruto. "Brother Ryu."

"Naruto. You nearly lost control during that last attack! You could have done serious damage to this place and those around you!" Ryu lectured.

This put a look of pure shock and horror on Naruto's face he did nearly lose control and almost killed Sasuke and Sakura and possibly hurt Kim. "Grrrrrrr! DAMMIT!" Naruto yelled as he jumped away leaving the hospital.

"Naruto?!" Kim called out worried.

She was about to go after him until Ryu stopped her. "Let him go, Kim. He needs a minute to cool off. You mind telling me how this started?" Ryu asked as Kim explained.

Sasuke for his part actually enjoyed seeing Naruto lose his cool like that and run away. That was ended when Kakashi spoke. "That Chidori wasn't the size you aim at a friend or a comrade. Were you really trying to kill Naruto, Sasuke?"

Instead of responding Sasuke backflipped away not wanting to stay for a lecture. Just as he was leaving he noticed the back of the water tower that Naruto hit and saw a large gaping hole in the back indicating his attack was actually stronger then Sasuke's which angered the young Uchiha as he went storming off.

"Well that could have gone better." Jiraiya said leaning against the water tower Kakashi was sitting on. "Usually Naruto wouldn't let anyone rile him up into a fight."

"Their relationship isn't that different from yours and Orochimaru's." Kakashi began as Ryu listened in. "They've always been rivals. it's been that way since they were at the Academy together. In the academy many bias teachers and students always compared Naruto to Sasuke as a way to lower his self esteem but that only drived him to be better, so he won't stand for it if Sasuke tries to belittle or insult him. And as for Sasuke, Naruto has improved so quickly, he must feel like he's standing still. He can't acknowledge Naruto strength without feeling he's weakening his own. I also get the feeling his recent encounter with Itachi is spurring him on."

"It might be spurring him on too fast. This rivalry isn't healthy. Both of them need a talking-to." Sad Jiraiya.

"I'll go handle Naruto Lord Jiraiya." Ryu said gaining a yes from the sannin before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Then I'll go talk to Sasuke then." Was Kakashi's reply before disappearing as well.

Jiraiya soon left as well leaving Sakura and Kim by themselves. Kim's eyes were shadowed by her hair as Sakura was staring down saddened of how this visit to the hospital turned out. Seeing Kim being silent Sakura finally spoke. "That sure was scary, wasn't it Kim? How about we head home and-"

"What were you thinking?" Kim said with her back turned to Sakura. "If Ryu and Kakashi didn't show up you would have died!"

"Well what were you expecting me to do? Stand back and watch them kill each other!?" Sakura protested. "I had to do something to make them stop fighting!"

"And your best idea was to run in the middle of their collision yelling stop! And you're supposed to be the smart one!" Kim turned around giving Sakura an angry look.

"Oh what do you know Kim! What happens between me and my team is none of your business! So you can just butt out!" Sakura yelled at Kim before putting her hands over her mouth after realizing what she just said. "Kim...I Didn't-"

"Oh forget this! You can go home by yourself! I'm going to go out and look for Naruto!" Kim yelled grabbing Naruto's chunin vest seen as he left it.

Kim was about to walk away until Sakura called out to her. "Wait a minute Kim, we're not done talking yet!

"Well I am! So do whatever the hell you want because I really don't care at this point!" Kim said slamming the hospital roof door.

"Kim!" Sakura said opening the door but saw that Kim was long gone. Sakura look down saddened. "How could something like this have happened?" Sakura asked herself wondering how a simple visit turn so hectic.

* * *

**Leaf Village, Noon**

Naruto was walking on an empty Street until he suddenly stopped. "Let me guess. You're still not done disciplining me, aren't you." Naruto said seeing Ryu standing in front of him.

"Kind of, but not so much discipline." Ryu said confusing Naruto. "Kim already told me how the fight got started. I get it, you were only standing up for Kim and Sakura but you knew he was doing that to spur you on. But the fact still remains, you could have still walked away from that fight. You had nothing to prove to him."

"I know that. But I highly doubt he would have took a no for an answer and probably attack me from behind anyway." Naruto began as he balled his fists. "And I did have something to prove to him."

"And what might that be?" Ryu asked.

"This isn't the first time Sasuke recklessly challenge someone to a fight." Naruto said remembering when Sasuke challenged Percy and Wasabi, the time he overheard that he challenged Hoki and also when he pursued Gaara by himself and recklessly try to fight his brother Itachi. "Every time he recklessly challenge someone he gets himself and sometimes the rest of us in trouble. If he keeps this up he'll only end up getting himself killed and possibly take the rest of us down with him. he knew I was Stronger than him and yet still challenged me, so I gave him some tough reality."

"Is that all?" Ryu asked getting a confused look from Naruto. "I think it was more than that. I know about the conversation you had with Medea and the decision you have to make. You definitely weren't in the mood to have your patience tested and yet Sasuke did it anyway. Because something says if you wanted to you could have ended the fight way sooner, but instead you had it drag out until he managed to push your Qi out and that last attack definitely would have killed him." Ryu said causing Naruto to look down saddened. Ryu then placed a hand on Naruto shoulder. "Look Naruto, I'm not trying to get on you or anything, I'm just telling you that you need to be careful with how you deal with a situation. Until we can stabilize that energy in you, you mustn't use Chi unless it's absolutely necessary. Otherwise you may accidentally hurt someone and I know that's the last thing you want to do."

"Yes Ryu... I understand." Naruto replied.

"Good. Now head home and relax. I have a mission from your village to do." Ryu instructed. After wishing his soon-to-be Stepbrother good luck Ryu left leaving Naruto to ponder his words.

He soon made it to his house where he saw Kim waiting by the door. "Hey Kim. You weren't waiting long, were you?"

"No not really. I was just dropping this stuff I was getting Myucel and decided to wait for you here." Kim said trying to sound as casual as possible given what happened earlier. "Hey Naruto, about what happened earlier I just want to make sure that you were-"

"Hey Kim. There's something I need to tell you, so how about we do this inside?" Naruto said going to the front door opening it as Kim followed in. When they came in they saw the half elf maid was asleep on the couch most likely tired from cleaning the whole house. After carrying her to bed the couple after changing into sleepwear sat on the couch.

"So what's this thing you have to tell me?" Kim asked.

"Its about what you saw earlier at the hospital and also what I wanted to tell you guys." Naruto said beginning his explanation.

* * *

**Afternoon **

Now we join Nowaki who was walking around the village looking for his teammates. After he was done training he was going to go visit Sasuke but heard from the nurses that Sasuke left after some weird commotion that happened on the roof. He decided to head for Naruto's house. If the blond was home maybe he could explain what happened and where Sasuke was.

On his way there he spotted Sakura. "Sakura? Hey Sakura!" Nowaki called-out getting the pink haired girl's attention. "I went to the hospital to come see Sasuke but the nurses said he disappeared after some commotion on the roof. I know you are visiting Sasuke, so by any chance do you know what happened?"

Sakura look down sad remembering the events that unfolded on the roof of the hospital an hour or so ago. She then forced herself to smile to address Nowaki. "Hey, Nowaki. Want to go get something to eat? There's a dumpling shop not far from here. I can tell you what happened while we eat."

"Sure no problem." Nowaki replied although noticing that her smile seems a bit forced.

When they made it to the dumpling shop they ordered a plate of dumplings and begin eating while Sakura explained the events at the hospital. "So the commotion was caused by Naruto and Sasuke fighting?" Nowaki asked for reassurance getting a yes from Sakura. "I can't believe that happened? Why would Sasuke want to challange Naruto like that?"

"It's all because of Orochimaru." Sakura began. "Ever since we encountered him Sasuke hasn't been the same. The Sasuke I know wouldn't have done that. It has to be the curse mark messing with his head again." Sakura said gripping her cup of tea as she was thinking about the snake that bit Sasuke.

"Yeah I know." Nowaki said confusing Sakura. He then explained what happened when he and Naruto encountered Orochimaru when the ladder was looking for Tsunade. "That guy is crazy strong, he managed to hold his own against Tsunade and Jiraiya even when his arms looked messed up. And you're right, this is all Orochimaru's fault." Nowaki then gave Sakura a big encouraging smile. "Don't worry Sakura! First thing in the morning I'll go over and talk to Sasuke. After that we can go get Naruto and help those two reconcile with each other. Once that's done everything should be right as rain again!"

Nowaki's positive attitude actually made Sakura feel better. "Thank you, Nowaki. I like our team the way it is, and we should do everything we can to make sure it stays together."

"I'll drink to that!" Nowaki said raising up his tea.

After they were done eating Nowaki offered to walk Sakura home, however she refused. The strange look on her face as she looked up at the Moon made him Wonder what was on her mind. It was still on his mind as he was walking home as the street were becoming more quieter._ "I haven't been a member of Team 7 for that long, but I can't already imagine my life without those guys. I already lost my old team, I won't lose this one! Not if I can stop it!" _Nowaki then pulled out a very old picture. It was of him with two other girls one with red hair and one with black hair the adults standing behind them was Orochimaru wearing a standard Leaf Village attire. "What happened to you Orochimaru sensei? You used to be a good man?" Nowaki questioned as he walked back home.

* * *

** Uzumaki residence**

Back at Naruto's house he just finished explaining the situation going on with him to Kim. "And there you have it."

"So you're saying that you're no longer going to be a leaf Ninja but either going to be a daimyo's Ninja or Hayabusa Ninja?" Kim ask getting a yes. "And you also are infected which some mystical dragon energy that seems to affect you more when you're using Chi or Ki."

"Yes. It happened when Umura blast me with the dragon's eye. I was able to block it but the energy was being absorbed into me affecting my body with a dragons Natural Energy otherwise known as dragon Qi." Naruto explained. "And if things weren't complicated enough I'm going through what mom says is Dragon puberty. That means this dragon energy will have a tendency to leak out affecting the way I act sometimes and in some cases I may not be aware of it."

"Wow... Not going to lie, Naruto. I'm just completely shocked right now." Kim said looking away slightly. "So that's what that energy was. But doesn't that mean you're just getting stronger?" Said Kim looking back at Naruto.

"Yeah, but it's just too much, it's just too overwhelming. Right now every time I feel it, I feel like every restraint I ever put on myself is released all at once and I just want to go wild, whether it's fighting or..." Naruto looked at Kim before looking away blushing slightly.

Kim saw this and smiled mischievously. "Oh. I see now. When you're using that energy you can't help but cut loose. If that's the problem then I have just the thing to fix it." Kim without any warning got on Naruto's lap in a frontal position with her arms around him. "If you want to let some of that energy out, then why not let some of it out on me?"

"What? Y-your kidding right?" Naruto said not believing what he's hearing from the pink mage.

"No I'm totally serious here. You want to release some of that Qi energy, right?" Kim asked getting a nod from Naruto. "Then let it out on me. It wouldn't be the first time I dealt with your beastial side, and I did say I wouldn't mind seeing it again. So I don't see what the problem is."

"The problem is, this is way different. Last time it was just my Anjin Persona leaking out. This time Anjin is packing a new kind of intensity. And I don't think just anyone can take." Naruto said trying to reason with the girl on his lap.

However this seem to have the opposite effect. "Ok, now I really want to do this! So come on, Naruto. Quit being such a wuss and show me once again who's the alpha in this relationship!" Kim egged on and she kissed Naruto passionately.

Naruto found himself struggling to hold himself back as he can feel his arousement screaming to just take Kim right now. Just then Kurama by psychic awareness whispered something in Naruto ear. _"Are you sure about this Kurama?"_

_"Of course Kit! It's completely physically safe, and believe me when I say you two will enjoy it."_ Kurama replied.

Not seeing any other option Naruto broke the kiss between him and Kim in order to speak. "Hey Kim? There's something I want to try with you."

"Really? What is it?"

"I want to connect our magical circuits with each other." Naruto said blushing slightly as he began to explain. "If we do that we'll be connected mentally and spiritually with each other."

"What? Like I'll be able to read your thoughts or something?" Kim randomly guessed only getting 'something like that and more' as a reply. "Ok. Let's do it then."

Both of them let their magic circuits show as green lines appeared on their body. Kim touched Naruto's bare skin neck because they needed to make physical contact. After a few moments a focusing they both suddenly collapsed on the couch.

* * *

** Naruto's inner world**

Kim suddenly found herself in a totally different environment as she was in a bed room unfamiliar to her and outside she could see what looked to be a big city at night but with no one in sight. "What the?! Where on Earth am I?!"

"We're in my inner world Kim. By connecting our circuits together I was able to bring you here, although we could have entered your inner world too but I was the only one focusing on the location." Naruto said sitting on a bed with his back turned to Kim.

"This so amazing! I didn't know that was even possible! I mean this is awesome!" Kim said completely amazed. "So what all can we do here exactly?"

"Well if you wanted to, you can make yourself look a bit older just by thinking it." Naruto said his back still turned as he glowed a bit before growing to that of 16. "See."

"Wow...! Let me try it!" Kim instantly became 16 and she got slightly taller and her chest a bit bigger. _"Wow! It actually worked!"_ Kim then looked at Naruto and got a naughty idea in her head. She walked over to the bed to take a seat next to Naruto. "Hey Naruto. I just had a fun idea. You wanna hear it?"

**Lemon alert! skip if you don't want to see **

"Oh I already know Kim. Why do you think I brought us here." Before Kim could reply she suddenly found herself pressed against the bed with Naruto above her. What surprised her was that his eyes were once again bluish-green and he had a hungry expression on his face. "You said you wanted to see me being an Alpha again so why not take us somewhere where we could go all out." Naruto then lowered himself to kiss Kim while using his right hand to massage her left breast.

Kim couldn't help but moan in his mouth he inserted his tongue into her. She could soon feel his hand going lower until she felt him at her panties rubbing her V spot. Kim had to end the kiss in order to moan out in ecstasy. "Ahhhhh!"

"Oh my? Didn't know you were so sensitive there. I wonder what will happen if I did this." Naruto placed his hand inside of Kim's light blue panties and started playing with her lower entrance while kissing and nibbling on her neck. Kim felt completely vulnerable as Naruto went from rubbing her inner wall to inserting a finger into her causing her to have an orgasm. "You came from just my finger, Interesting?" Naruto said sounding amused. "I think I'll try two fingers this time. What do you think Kim?"

Kim turned her head while blushing. "D..Do whatever you want. Just...just don't stop."

"Oh I don't intend to." Naruto did as he said he would do and inserted an extra finger into Kim and decided to place his left hand behind her so he could grope her left breast as he sucked the right one while he was finger fucking her. From time to time he would go from sucking to biting her right breast while groping and pitching the left one.

Kim couldn't stop herself from moaning uncontrollably. "So! So good! I can't believe this is just in our heads!" Kim said as Naruto's fingers increased in pace

"This isn't just in our heads Kim. Our souls are now literally touching each other. That means I'm truly touching the deepest parts of you." Naruto said before kissing and biting down on Kim's upper body. "And I'm planning to leave a lot of marks on your soul my cute little raccoon."

"Ahhhhhh!" Just him saying that cause the pink-haired mage to moan louder as she comes once again. "You made me come again." Kim said breathing hard as her white T-shirt was removed. She then look to see Naruto taking out his rod threw the opening of his pajama pants and her eyes gasp at the length of it. _"Its so much bigger now! Does he really plan to put something like that in me?!__"_

"Are you scared?" Naruto with a teasing toofy grin. "Don't worry, I don't feel like taking your Spirit body's chastity today. I'm interested in the other hole. Turn around for me Kim."

Without any complaint Kim turned around showing Naruto her ass. Kim couldn't help but blush as Naruto grabbed her butt and used her juices from her orgasm earlier to lud her anel entrance. _"First he played wit my v spot. Now my ass. Just stop with the teasing already!"_ Kim said moaning. "Hurry up will ya! Ah!" Kim yelled out and immediately regretted afterwards as Naruto entered her rectum and began plowing her ass hard. "You going fast already?!"

"Hey! You asked me to hurry up!" Naruto said as he continue to enter and re-enter Kim. "Wow Kim! Your ass is tight! It's just drawing me in!" Naruto said thrusting keeping a firm grip on her butt cheeks.

Kim's discomfort soon left as she found herself moving her hips to match Naruto's thrusts. "Deeper...go Deeper!"

Naruto made Kim stand on her knees as he brought his mouth to her right ear. "Wit pleasure sweetie." In that instant Naruto grabbed Kim's thighs and sat back down making Kim sit on his lap going deeper into her which caused her to gasped in shock and pleasure. Naruto with his arms still holding her thighs to give her some leverage moved her up and down giving her butterfly kisses on her neck and sometimes near her ear. "You feel so amazing right now Kim! I just can't stop myself from holding back anymore!"

"Then don't! Pound me as hard as you want! I want this just as much as you do!" Kim said putting her right arm around Naruto's head so she could kiss him. Naruto then let go of her legs to massage her breasts from behind.

After a good while of trusting. Naruto could feel he was reaching his limit. "Kim! I think I'm about to!"

"Do it! Don't be shy! I can take it!" Kim said encouraging Naruto to release in her. After a few more thrusts Naruto released his semen into her. "So.. So m-much..." Kim said laid her head on Naruto's chest. "I love you Naruto."

Naruto although still having the dragon eyes and sharp teeth appearance smiled warmly as he hugged Kim. "I love you too, My cute little raccoon."

After that they both laid in the bed under the cover with Kim holding Naruto tightly "Naruto...is it okay if I stay with you and Myucel from now on?"

"Why? Did you and Sakura fight again when me and Sasuke left?" Kim didn't say anything but only buried her head in his chest. Seeing this Naruto sighed. "No problem. Like I said before you practically already live here."

"Thank you." Kim replied.

**Lemon end**

* * *

**Back in the physical world **

Both Naruto and Kim returned to the physical world very much exhausted with Kim now sleeping soundly as Naruto held her. "Awww, she's so precious when she sleeping." Naruto said laying back.

"Have to admit, kit. Out of all your mates she is my favorite, the second one being the purple haired kunoichi." Kurama said appearing in his astral form. "By the way? When are you going to tell her and Kim that you've been figured out they're little scheme that they thought they got away with?"

"I don't know. Maybe when Ayane finally confesses her feelings for me." Naruto made a side note to figure out why there were gaps in his memory after he came back from the Hayabusa Village before the chunin exam. when he still couldn't figure it out he decided to just screw it and ask the Nine-Tails if he knew. Kurama just wanting to see the expression on his face revealed those lost memories to Naruto who was definitely surprised about Ayane's true feelings for him. He did want to confront the purple haired girl on this but he could see the reason she wanted to keep it hidden as he too like their friendship/rivalry the way it was. So he kept quiet about it to himself. That time in the capital not wanting Ayane to feel lonely he sent a shadow clone and had him pretend as if he was the same Shadow clone she spent time with the first time. Sure it may seem a bit mean but in his defense she and Kim started it instead of being honest the first time. "Thank Kami for Shadow clones, otherwise I don't think I could manage my life very well without them."

"I can see why. So what are you going to do about Sasuke?" Kurama sad changing the subject. "I mean after that little stunt at the hospital I doubt he'll ever cooperate with you let alone take orders from you again."

"I don't know. All I can hope for is that the next time I see him he's at least in a better mood." Naruto said before yawning he himself then drifted off to sleep not aware that's something was transpiring between his two teammates elsewhere.

* * *

**Leaf village, Night **

Sasuke with his backpack on looked at his two photos of of Squad 7 both with just him, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi. And the second one when they redid the photo to add Nowaki to it. Without saying a word he placed both photos down.

After leaving his apartment he made his way to the Village Gate. Just as he was close to the exit he saw Sakura near a bench. Sakura looked at Sasuke and noticed the backpack which confirmed the Grim feeling that she had earlier.

As Sasuke walked a bit closer he suddenly stopped to address her. "Its the middle of the night, what are you hanging around here for?"

"This is one of the only road that leads out of the village." Sakura said. Sasuke didn't respond but instead walked past her telling her she should go home. The silence between them was heartbreaking as Sakura shed a tear. "Why Sasuke?" Sakura thing turned around to the retreating back of the boy she loves. "Why won't you ever tell me anything? Why is it always Silence with you? You never hear a single thing-"

"And why should I have to tell you anything, Sakura? What I do is none of your business." Sasuke finally spoke.

"...I know you hate me. Even in the beginning you couldn't ever stand me." Sakura said with tears in her eyes as she looked back at Sasuke. "the first day we were on a squad together, you got so mad at me that day. You told me I was annoying."

Sakura remembers that day well. She turned down Naruto's invitation to have lunch with her and went to look for Sasuke. Once she found him passing by this very bench. She just began talking about random stuff until she was talking about Naruto where she berated him for being the unpopular delinquent he was mostly known for throughout their Academy. She went as far as to berate the fact that he had no parents because at this point neither of them knew that he was adopted. It was this comment that made Sasuke call her annoying. Now that she remember that she can understand why he called her annoying considering he lost his parent as well.

"I don't remember that." Sasuke said not turning around.

Dismayed Sakura smile none the less even though tears were still streaming down. "Yeah... It was so long ago, right. But still, that's when it all began. Us, Naruto, and Kakashi sensei." Sakura said as she began reminiscing of the days when team 7 first started going on missions. "There were some rough time sure but. But it was fun too." Sakura smiled at those early memories if only they could just go back to those days.

Sasuke was still silent but Sakura still continued. "I know about your brother, and your clan. but seeking Revenge won't bring anyone happiness. Not you... And not me."

"I knew it." Sasuke finally spoke. "I'm not the same as you and the others. I'm traveling a path none of you can follow. I know that the four of us have work together and for a while I thought I could stay and walk that same road with you guys. But in the end...I decided on Revenge. that's always been my reason for living. I'll never be like you, Naruto, or Nowaki."

"Don't do this Sasuke! You don't have to be alone!" Sakura beseeched. "You told me that day how painful I think Solitude can be. I understand that pain now. I know I have family, friends. But...if you were gone Sasuke it would be the same thing for me as being all alone!"

Sasuke was once again quiet before speaking again. "This is a new beginning. each of us has a new path lying before us."

"Sasuke! I'm so in love with you I can't even stand it!" Sakura yelled confessing her love. "If you would only be with me, I promise, I'd never let you regret it! Everyday will be a joy! I can give you happiness!" Seeing that he hasn't yet responded only made her cry even more. "Please, Sasuke! I'm begging you! Don't walk away!... Or if you have to go...please! Take me with you!"

"You haven't changed." Sasuke said finally turning to face her. "Your still annoying."

"If you leave! I'll scream! I swear I will-"

Sakura was interrupted when Yuyake appeared behind her and karate chopped her in the neck knocking her out before grabbing her gently. "As much as I love soap operas, this was starting to get a bit annoying." He said as he placed her on a bench.

"What are you doing, Yuyake?" Sasuke asked.

"Relaxes, Sasuke. I'm just here to talk." Given where you're going it might be awhile before I ever see you again.

"I don't feel like talking."

Sasuke turned around to leave only to find Yuyake in front of him. "Now don't be like that. I'm just here to offer you a proposition that some people that I work for want to offer you. You do owe me for leading you to the projection bending scroll so the least you can do is hear me out."

"Fine. I'll hear it." Sasuke said as he and the mysterious Yuyake walked away with the ladder mostly talking. Sasuke took a moment to look back at Sakura. _"Sakura, thank you for everything."_

As they left Magilou who was hiding the entire time went over to Sakura and stared at her unconscious body. "Well Phooey! And I was beginning to enjoy myself watching that little scene there. I've never seen someone throw in 110 % into a confession like you did only to get rejected in the end...kinda fun actually." Magilou said with an amused smile. "I remember the first time I saw you, I was still an orphan of this country. Every time I saw you with your family I couldn't help but hate you. And to think you would give all that way just for him? Boy now I really do hate you!" Magilou said with a dark amused expression on her face as her hand glowed pink with magic as she aimed it Sakura.

She then materialized a cover that she placed on the unconscious kunoichi. "I should kill an unappreciative girl like you, I'd be doing the world a favor. But I won't." Magilou put her arms behind her head as she walked away. "It'll be so much more fun watching you despair over this." And with that magilou disappeared leaving the unconscious Sakura alone.

* * *

**End**

**And here is chapter 17. It took a little bit longer than expected but here it is. ****This is the official start of the Sasuke retrieval Arc. So get ready for some epic fighting!**

**Also I did a lemon scene with Kim and Naruto making this my second lemon scene. This was one of the choices that I once put a pole up but came in second place. Hopefully you all who wanted to see it enjoy it.**

**But anyway let me know what was your favorite scene in the reviews or PM me.**

**As always please leave reviews and I'll see you all next time as I have one of the characters in the story narrate with me.**

**"Spoilers! Its me! Everyone's favorite mischief mage, Magilou! So make sure you come back next week as the Adventure Continues!"**


	18. Chapter 18

**"Hello everybody! Magilou here with warhawk talons to bring you chapter 18! Tonight's chapter will begin the suspenseful and epic mission of retrieving the duck butt hair Teme. And yes I know what the mission is really called I just don't give a damn or care." The mischievous which said introducing herself while giving a silly introduction.**

**"Thank you for the introduction, Magilou. As she said this is the Sasuke retrieval mission, I have been imagining and reimagining this Arc for the longest thinking on how to go about it. I looked into different stories of this Arc for inspiration."**

**"Most of them are from ChaosMegamon." Magilou commented getting shushed by warhawk. "What? Its true. He had so many Naruto crossovers that he did his own Multiverse story with the canon Naruto." Magilou saying then had a quick thought. "Hey writer guy! How about after this Arc we do a crossover between our universe and the Canon Naruto universe. You know, just for some laughs and some kicks!"**

**"Hmmm. Not a bad idea actually. Give me some time and I'll think it over. But for now in order to prevent copyright problems I must do disclaimer."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material used in the story, all Source material is owned by its respective companies.**

**Tales of Elemental Nations**

Chapter 18: The Chase Begins! Leaf vs Sound!

* * *

**Nara Clan compound, morning**

Shikamaru was sound asleep when his phone was ringing repeatedly waking him up. He tried to ignore it but the noise finally got to him enough that he decided to answer. "Yeahhhh! Who is it?" Shikamaru said yawning.

"Trying to sleep in, Shikamaru?" The voice of Jacqueline said on the other line. "I heard you became a chunin, you should be up first thing in the morning!"

"Like heck I'm doing that. Did you call me just to lecture me out of bed Jackie?" Shikamaru said rubbing his eyes.

"No. I called you to let you know that me and my mom are coming to the Village so don't be surprised if I drop by your house for a visit."

"What?!" Shikamaru said shocked and was now a bit nervous at the mention of her coming over. "Please don't come over. The last thing I need is you and my mom meeting." Shikamaru said feeling a sense of dread. It wasn't for the possibility of his mother not liking Jacqueline but for the possibility of her liking Jacqueline.

"Oh I'm counting on that! See you soon!" Jackie said before hanging up.

"Man, what a drag. Please let something happen today that gets me far away from here before she comes!" Shikamaru said hoping for any sort of distraction.

As if someone answered his prayers his mom called him down saying that lady Tsunade is asking for him. "Thank you our deities in the sky."

* * *

** Uzumaki residence **

"Come on Naruto! My house isn't that far from here!" Kim said who was wearing a white T-shirt with pink shoulder cups and short blue pants was trying to pool Naruto towards the door. "We're just going to speak with my uncle and auntie and get my stuff, it won't take long at all!"

"You know I said I had no problem with you moving in, but I didn't think you meant right away!" Naruto said fully dressed trying to escape his girlfriend's grip. "I don't just have to worry about what your uncle and Aunt will think of you moving in with me, but also what Sakura will probably say about all this!"

"Who cares what she thinks! I decided to move in with you and I need only her parents permission. So what she thinks isn't a factor!" Kim said keeping a firm grip on Naruto's arm.

"Please you two! Settle down!" Myucel spoke from in between they're tug of war. "Its still so early so there's no reason to be in such a rush. Can't we all have breakfast first before you two go out?"

Myucel's words seem to convince them as Kim stop pulling and let go. Just then Naruto's phone rang. "Yes."

"Naruto! I need you to meet up with me, we have a mission!" The voice of Shikamaru said on the other line.

"A mission? What's the mission?...What?!" Naruto yelled surprising the two girls before he looked at them. "Sorry about that girls but I have to go! I have an urgent mission!" Naruto without any other word grabbed his gear, kissed both Kim and Myucel and left out the house.

"Ok...have a nice day...master." Myucel said surprised and a bit flustered.

"Wonder what mission he got to make him leave out so fast?" Kim wondered out loud. She then look at the half elf maid that was still blushing at the goodbye kiss she received. _"Well since he's gone I might as well help Myucel __be more assertive."_

* * *

**Near Sasuke's place **

Nowaki like he said last night was going to look for Sasuke to talk about what happened the other day but found he wasn't there the strangest thing being his cell phone was there on the bed. Asking his neighbors Nowaki found that none of them have seen Sasuke since yesterday when he came back home And didn't see him leave this morning.

"That's just bizarre? Where would Sasuke go at this time of day. And why would he leave his phone in his apartment?" Nowaki said when suddenly Naruto appeared running towards him. "Hey Naruto! I was just going to come and look for you!"

"Good that would have saved me time looking for you. I need you to head home and grab your gear and meet me and Shikamaru at the gate, we have a mission!" Naruto instructed.

"Can't that wait? I was trying to look for Sasuke and none of his neighbors seen him leave his place this morning."

"That's because he left last night." Naruto said explaining wish you tomorrow explained to him. "Last night he left the village and is believed to be going to Orochimaru."

"What?!" Nowaki said shocked. "How can you be so sure he left? He could have been kidnapped!

"He was seen leaving, by Sakura." Naruto said shocking the young senju. "We're getting the guys together and we're meeting at the gate. So pack your essential gear and meet us there!" Naruto instructed before he poofed away indicating it was a shadow clone.

Nowaki wasted no time heading home to grab his gear as instructed. "Sasuke! What the hell are you thinking man!"

* * *

**Village Gate **

The Sasuke retrieval team assembled at the gate. Consisting of Naruto, Shikamaru, Nowaki, Choji, Kiba, and Neji.

"Where's Lee and Shino? I thought they would be here with Kiba and Neji?" Choji asked.

"Lee is out training in the forest somewhere but he did text back saying he would catch up with us." Neji said letting them know where Lee was.

"Same with Shino. He was out bug collecting when I called him. He says he'll catch up with us as well." Kiba informed.

"Good. They'll be our backup." Shikamaru said before looking at everyone. "Okay everyone, our mission is to find and bring back Sasuke. It's highly possible that he's being escorted by Orochimaru's men and they'll no doubt be tough. Naruto, your my second-in-command. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Yes. Our enemies most likely know we're coming, and that gives them an advantage over us." Naruto said before looking at Neji and Kiba. "Neji, Kiba. I want you two scout ahead and disarm any traps they may have laid for us. Afterwards Kiba will track them by their scent and Neji will observe them from a distance. Do not engage until the rest of us catch up."

"Right/Sure." Both the hyuga and inuzuka said before departing.

"Wait? Why don't we all go with them? If there as powerful as you think they are, shouldn't we stick together?" Nowaki asked.

"All 6 of us going together will make it easier for the enemy to detect us. Besides, I want Neji and Kiba to observe them before we attack. When we catch up to them we can think of a proper plan of attack." Naruto explained.

"All right. We've delayed long enough. Let's get going." Shikamaru said.

The four began walking to leave until Naruto suddenly paused. Before they could ask he spoke. "You already know that we can't take you with us, Sakura." Everyone turned around to see Sakura behind them.

"Sakura..." Nowaki said sounding sad hearing how she tried to stop Sasuke from leaving.

"Like Naruto said. We can't afford to take you on this mission, Sakura. You already try to convince Sasuke to stay and it didn't work out. So our only other option is to bring him back by force." Shikamaru said to Sakura.

This caused Sakura to tear up as she looked at both Naruto and Nowaki. "Naruto...I I know I haven't always been the best teammate or person to you since we met each other...But I have a...a once in a lifetime request for you and Nowaki." Sakura said through her tears. "Just bring him home. Please bring Sasuke back to me." **("Arrggg! Did we really have to put this in there?! It may have been touching the first time you saw it. But now you can't help but see how cheesy it is... I'm going to mess with her next chapter and play mind games with her like there's no tomorrow! To all those Sakura hating fans this is for you!") **

"Do you even have to ask. Of course we're going to bring Sasuke back! Right Naruto!" Nowaki said looking at Naruto but noticed he hadn't even look back at Sakura and was silent. "Naruto?"

"Sakura...You do realize that when I bring him back, Sasuke will most likely be facing punishment for attempting to go Rogue, right?" Naruto asked. "The team won't be the same after this."

"I know...But all I care about is Sasuke being back here and not in the hands of someone as evil as Orochimaru." Sakura said still crying some. She knows full well that Sasuke's actions will not go unpunished and this could be the end of his ninja career but still, it's better than him being with Orochimaru.

Naruto sighed. "_These two can be a real hassle to deal with. I still can't believe the academy stuck me with_ _them. But maybe that's exactly why I was put on a team with them, you leave them alone for a day or so and they get themselves in all sorts of trouble."_ Naruto said in thought. "Oh what the hell! Guy owes me and the rest of us an apology for the crap he pulled yesterday! And I'm getting it out of him one way or another! So I'm dragging him back here!" Naruto proclaimed getting a smile from both his two teammates.

Not one to be upstaged Nowaki gave Sakura a thumbs up. "Like I said! We're going to bring him back! It's a promise of a lifetime!"

"T Thank you. Nowaki, Naruto." Sakura said smiling with new found Hope.

With all that being taken care of the two chunin and genin finally Departed.

* * *

**An hour or so of tree jumping later**

The four members of the retrieval Squad made it to where Naruto Keen sense of smell tracked Kiba and Neji but also smelt a third person. "Neji. This is Naruto. We're coming up on your position, what's your status?"

"We spotted the sound ninjas, four in total. As for Sasuke, it seems they have him in some crate. They also left leaving one of their people behind." Neji answered.

"Can you describe him?" Shikamaru asked.

"A heavy-set person. It looks like he purposely stayed behind. We're keeping a distance but it looks as though...Kiba! Lookout!"

"Neji! Kiba!" Naruto said as he and the others rush to their location. They arrived in an open field with Kiba and Neji on their knees exhausted as a heavy-set sound Ninja stood before them.

"Well. Your little friend almost gave me away. But you still walked right into my trap. Pathetic." The heavy set ninja known as Jirobo said looking at the retrieval team.

"Where's Sasuke? What have you done with him?" Nowaki demanded.

"He and the others went on ahead. Too bad you won't ever catch up to them. Not after I'm done with you." Jirobo answered.

"I I wouldn't be so sure of that, if I were you. After all we have you outnumbered 6 to 1." Shikamaru said.

This gained Jirobo's attention. "Two Chunin, huh? That makes you two the head of this bunch, I guess. I don't know who's more of an idiot. You two, or the morons who follow you two." Jirobo insulted angering Choji.

"That's some tough talk coming from an obese ninja like you! Now step aside, or else!" Naruto said taking out his new bo-staff.

"Or else what? You guys are worthless losers. Just a bunch of losers with a loser for a leader." Jirobo fired back with insults.

"That does it! Let's show this fat tub of lard who the real loser is!" Kiba said with akamaru growling.

"Kiba!" Choji called out getting the others attention. "I'll handle him! This guy is mine! The rest of you go on ahead and catch up with the others!" This surprised everyone.

"But Choji, are you can take this guy on your own?" Shikamaru said not too keen on the idea I'm leaving choji behind.

"I can and I will! I've got my secret weapon with me! So hurry up and go!" Choji said taking out a container of three colored pellets. "If we wait any longer, we'll lose Sasuke, and then we'll be just what this guy says we are! Losers, with a loser for a leader!"

"You'd better catch up with us, Choji! You hear me?" Said Shikamaru.

"I second that! Beat this fatso, big guy!" Naruto stated as he and the others went on ahead leaving Choji to deal with the heavyset sound Ninja.

Jirobo what's about to attempt to stop them until Choji who just now ate a green pill and gained Extra Strength which he used to hold Jirobo back. "I said! Your Mine!"

* * *

**Continuing on with the retrieval team. (Hello people! Magilou here to let you know that we will get back to our favorite big ****bone friend's fight later, so no need to feel too disappointed.) **

The team managed to get far with Neji leading the way using his Byakugan. He suddenly stopped informing the others do the same thing. "The enemy has stopped up ahead."

"That's good. Choji can catch up to us if we can stop them here." Shikamaru said.

"Nowaki? is something the matter." Naruto asked seeing Nowaki worried.

"Its Choji and that green pill that he took as we left. That was the secret triple threat pills. Choji said that they can make you stronger but can cause great pain as a side effect. He also sent the red one could kill you." Nowaki sad remembering when choji asked him and Shikamaru to go hunting for the last ingredients of the triple Threat pills. "I I really hope he doesn't take the red pill."

"It won't come to that." Naruto reassured. This led to a question of how he can be sure. "Before we met at the gate I made a few calls to some people I knew who were around the area to see if they can help us out. One girl in particular was definitely more concerned about helping Choji."

"So we have more backup, that's good to hear." Shikamaru said as this eased up some of his worries.

Soon they all continued onwards. "Spider webs incoming!" Spiderwebs suddenly came shooting out at them, luckily Naruto was able to hear them coming and use his wind style air cover to destroy them before they entangled anyone. Soon they found that the area of trees they were in were surrounded by spider webs, and hanging from upside down above them was a tan skinned sound ninja with three arms. "Well it looks like you saw my trap coming from a mile away. I should expect nothing less from Koinzell's little brother." The six armed Shinobi also known as Kidomaru.

"How do you know my brother? And where is Sasuke?!" Naruto questioned.

"Oh, me and your brother go way back. I was once his senior when I was still part of the black Spider Clan." The former spider Ninja explained. "As for Sasuke. He's gone on ahead with the others. He left the leaf Village of his own free will, you know. Even if you catch him, you still won't bring him back."

"We'll just see about that." Naruto was about to tell the others to go on ahead without him until Neji appeared next to him to offer he fight the sound ninja instead. "Neji? Are you sure about this?"

"You and I are the only ones who can break the spider webs. The only difference I can do it without wind Style, but with my gentle fist alone, and they might need you up ahead. So i'll stay behind and fight him." Neji explained.

"But this guy feel stronger than the last guy!" Kiba argued as akamaru could feel the uneasiness in the spider guy's chakra.

"That doesn't matter. If we all stay here, we'll never catch up to Sasuke, and that's our mission." Neji argued back.

Naruto looked at Neji before turning to the others. "We're going on ahead! Neji got this!" With that reassurance the team went to continue on telling Neji to catch up and bring Choji with him. "I better see you again, Neji. I still want to fight you again."

"Heh. The feeling's mutual. Now Go!" Neji said getting in his fighting stance. As Naruto went to catch up with the others.

"Do you really think that Neji can beat that guy? He did say he was a spider Ninja, and we know how tough those guys are." Nowaki ask Naruto.

"Of course. Neji's too much of a genius to lose to a Spider-Man rip off like him." Naruto said with confidence.

* * *

** A few miles away from the retrieval team**

The last two members of the sound 4 were standing around with a wooden crate waiting impatiently for their two teammates.

"I don't expect much from that slob Jirobo, but what the hell is keeping Kidomaru? He should've caught up by now!" The red haired girl Tayuya said agitated of her teammates tardiness.

"You know how he always plays around with his opponents. He probably doing that now, trying to keep things fun." A boy with gray hair known as Sakon said implying this wasn't the first time the six limbed sound Ninja was late.

"Well it gives me the creeps when he does that." Tayuya mentioned.

Just then 3 people from out came from the trees. The first one they recognized as Kimimaro a young man with white hair and red paint under his eyes. The other two were wearing brown hooded cloaks.

"Kimimaro? What are you doing here?!" Tayuya demanded.

* * *

**Back with the retrieval team **

"Kiba. Where's the enemy now?" Shikamaru asked.

"They're still just ahead. But we have a problem. 3 more enemies just showed up." Kiba answered.

"So now it's 5 on 5!" Nowaki said Counting themselves and akamaru. "That just makes it even, so there's no big problem."

"Make that 6, so we may still have the advantage yet." Naruto said turning around as Lee appeared from out of the trees. "Glad you could join us. What kept you Lee?"

"I was doing some training near a waterfall not that far from here. Once I got your message I came running as fast as I could!" Lee explained before noticing some people were absent. "Where are Choji and Neji?"

"They stayed behind to deal with 2 sound ninjas that were in our way." Shikamaru answered.

"We're getting closer to Sasuke and the enemy, let's push on through!" Naruto said getting a hai from everyone.

* * *

**Back with Choji, (see I told you we come back to this!) **

Choji was fairing very evenly with Jirobo. The green pill gave him extra strength in order to deal with his immense strength. However the oversized sound Ninja Unleashed his curse mark that increased his power exponentially.

This forced Choji to take the yellow pill which increased his strength once again but also allowed him to use partial expansion Jutsu. A technique that allowed him to grow his body and began hitting him with enlarged fist that were doing some damage. Choji decided to end this before the effects of the yellow pill took effect and grew himself to a massive size and belly flopped on Jirobo.

Choji had thought he won until Jirobo entered what is known as the second stage curse mark where his body mutated that gave him an orc like appearance. This spelled bad for Choji as Jirobo tossed him aside like a rag doll. He now had him pinned on the ground standing over the weekend Choji. "Looks like this is it for you, you fat scumbag. But know this, after I kill you I'll hunt down your heartless friends who sacrificed you to death." Jirobo said preparing to crushed Choji who was preparing to take the red pill.

Then out of nowhere a sword blast of orange energy hit Jirobo pushing him away from Choji. The person responsible for this was none other than Kurai with an angry look as she looked back and forth from Choji to Jirobo. "Hey! Fat orc thing! Lay off the less fat kid!"

"Kurai? What are you doing here?" Choji asked ignoring the fat insult.

"The blonde kid called me and said you guys were on dangerous retrieval mission and asked if I wanted to help out." Kurai said walking over to Choji. "I had nothing better to do and figured there would be some strong enemies to wreck up, so I said why not. By the way, who is this ugly Redskin freak?"

"A sound Ninja. He's super-strong! You got to get out of here before he gets back up!" Choji warned.

Kurai however just smirked as she saw the heavyset sound Ninja getting back up. "Super strong, huh? Well that's good to hear." Kurai took out her broken Spearhead and attached it to the bottom Hilt of her Katana making the katana silver metal Blade turn bronze gold. "So how fast is he? And what else is he capable of?"

"He's capable of Earth style Jutsu and can absorb chakra. But he's not very fast at all." Choji sad preparing to take the red pellet until kurai took it from his hand.

"There's no need to use this anymore. I'm going to end this in two strikes in one." Kurai said putting the pill container in her pocket before turning around to confront Jirobo. "Yo! Fat Orc! Have any last words before you die!"

Jirobo was feeling agitated as this girl reminded him of Tayuya. "Yeah! I'm going to turn you and your fat boyfriend into mincemeat!" Jirobo said charging at the black-skinned swords girl.

"No one calls him fat but me!" With exceptional speed Kurai did a downward slash passing by Jirobo in a flash before appearing behind him with her sword pointed towards the right. Jirobo was about to turn around to attack until his left leg detached itself from his body and you fell on the ground screaming in agony over his missing limb. "Man! Your skin is freaking tough! And I cut through Boulders like butter with this!" Kurai then shift her sword and went over to place choji over her shoulder. "Alright then. Time to get you back to the Village. You're way too injured to continue this mission."

"But he's still not down for the count, Kurai! He could still attack us-" Just then Choji heard Jirobo scream in agony as he turned around to see him split in two. "What the? What did you do, Kurai?"

"Like I said. Two strikes in one. I aimed for his head before moving downward and ending the attack at his right leg. In Reverse fashion his leg was the first to go before the rest of his body followed. Some bad-ass swords woman showed me that trick!" Kurai said laughing as Choji couldn't help but feel very intimidated. **("And yes! Warhawk totally ripped that off from Black Bullet!)**

* * *

**With Neji, **

Neji was having a tougher time then he expected. Kidomaru was keeping his distance using his sticky spider web to keep Neji at a distance and attack him with orange web-based spikes. Fortunately for him both his wives and spikes were flammable meaning his blazing fist had an advantage. And his rotation were able to deflect the spikes.

Kidomaru planted himself above Neji summoning a giant spider that send dozens of smaller spiders at the young hyuga prodigy. To counter this Neji used the eight trigrams 128 Palms. The former black spider ninja turn sound Ninja then decided to drop the giant spider on Neji who countered with a powerful fire blast that kill the spider in one good shot but was unprepared for a few spikes aimed for his back. Too quick to react to all of them Neji got hit.

Thinking he was done Kidomaru was about to leave until he saw Neji get back up. Finding this entertaining he entered his second curse mark stage giving him more of a spider monster appearance. He then forced himself a bow and then made an arrow preparing to snipe Neji who took off his headband before relaxing his breath. "This is the end. Die!" Kidomaru release the arrow that aimed straight at Neji at deadly speed.

Neji with his back turned to his opponent smiled before quickly sidestepping the attack and then focused his concentration on the direction where the arrow came from. His Caged Bird seal on his forehead released a projectile of concentrated Heat like a sniper rifle and as fast as a bullet hit Kidomaru burning and critically damaging him as he fell from his perch and onto the ground burning until if finally went out and he reverted back to his normal form but still had some burn marks and three of his six arms were now missing just as Neji was able to walk towards him.

"Ow! OOW!" Kidomaro yelled out in agony until he saw Neji and glared at him. "How!? How were you able to hit me from such a long distance!? With all those injuries you should have any strength left!"

"A special type of firebending. Heat bending otherwise known as combustion bending. It's where you focus your Psyenergy into one point and fire a blast of concentrative Heat that absorbs oxygen in the air and then combust when it comes in contact with a Target." Neji explained putting his headband back on while breathing hard as this took a lot of energy out of him and he was already tired from all the chakra he used and the injuries he sustained. "You are the strongest opponent I have faced so far. However, I could not afford to lose here no matter what."

"Cur- curse you..." Kidomaru said that with his last breath as he succumbed to his injuries.

Neji felt his body become heavy as he was now at his physical limits. He managed to get to a tree before dropping down against it. "Looks like I'm at my limit. Naruto, everyone. The rest I leave to you." Neji said as fell unconscious.

* * *

**With the retrieval team**

The team was getting closer to the sound ninjas until Kiba who was tracking them suddenly stopped. "What is it?" Naruto asked.

"They've split up. And I can't tell which one of them's gone of with Sasuke." Kiba inform them. "Also. Two of the three new scents are traveling together."

"What? Why would they even do that?" Nowaki asked no one in particular.

"Its like they say. Desperate times call for drastic measures. Their mission is to get Sasuke to Orochimaru's territory. They don't necessarily have to all be together so long as one of them brings Sasuke to him." Naruto answered figuring out their plan.

"They're trying to split us up. I don't like it." Shikamaru said seeing the enemy's strategy left them in a critical position.

"Me either." Kiba agreed with akamaru whimpering some.

"So what do we do now?" Lee asked.

Shikamaru was now in deep thought trying to assess the situation. _"We have no choice but to split up. But can each of us really take these enemies on? What do I do?"_

_"We can't possibly check each location together as a team because there will be a high chance that we'll be wrong. And even if we somehow got it right the others could attack us from behind and we be in an all-out brawl against unknown enemies until reinforcements show up."_ Naruto check his cellphone and saw he had no reception meaning he could not call to see where the reinforcements was. _"Hey, Kurama? Any chance you can sense where Sasuke is?"_ Naruto asked his tail beast. However the fox explained that something was blocking Sasuke's chakra signature so he couldn't guess where he is either. "Drat..."

"Naruto, Nowaki. I'm sending you two after the two enemies moving together. I have a hunch it's most likely Sasuke's with them." Shikamaru said getting everyone's attention. "Your his teammates, so you to have the best chance of convincing Sasuke to come back to the Village."

"Right/Got it." Both team 7 members answered.

"Kiba, Lee, and I will each take one of the others to make sure that they don't interfere." Shikamaru continued. "I know you guys, and I know there's no way we're going to lose to these sound goons."

"Yeah! Let's show these sound punks what happens when you come into our house and leave with one of our own!" Said the Kiba with akamaru barking in agreement. **("Do you even have to write that? Everyone knows akamaru is always with Kiba so do you even have to write anything about the dog?" Magilou commented getting shushed by the writer.)**

"Yes! The time to show the overwhelming might of our youth and the conviction our souls is Now!" Lee proclaimed.

"Guys?...Right! It's time to show these guys who owns this! Nowaki! Stay close to me and have my back!" Naruto instructed. "They know we're coming, so it's going to get pretty shaky from here on out!

"You got it! They're not getting Sasuke! No matter what!" Nowaki promised himself.

"So that's it. Let's move!... And good luck everyone." Shikamaru said as they all separated.

* * *

**With Naruto and Nowaki **

The two members of Team 7 were running through the forest following the directions that Kiba gave them. "I can hear some people up ahead. We're getting closer. Be ready for anything, Nowaki."

"Yeah...sure." Nowaki said although feeling slightly disheartened. "How did it come to this? Why would Sasuke go this far? I just don't get it?!"

Naruto was silent a bit before speaking. "Its always been about his revenge, Nowaki. Make no mistake this is all still about killing his older brother for slaughtering his clan, he's just chosen a different path on how to go about it."

"But why Orochimaru? He was already getting stronger with us, and we would have done anything to help him achieve his goal. He must have known that, so why choose the snake over us?" Nowaki continue to ask.

"I think it's not so much of getting stronger, it's more about how stronger he gets, and how fast and efficient he can do it." Naruto answered. "This is all about taking the quickest way possible to achieving his goal. He's just decided that he's willing to take any shortcut offered to him by anyone, whether or not there our enemy." Naruto finished as Nowaki look down sad.

"How close were you guys in the academy?" Nowaki asked.

"We weren't close at all. He always kept others farther then arm's length even before his clan was massacred. I was only close with his clan member Shisui Uchiha and his younger sister Hideki Uchiha." Naruto said as he can see a building off in the distance.

"That's weird actually. Because when we were kids Sasuke was open with me." Nowaki began. "I'm not sure where I used to live back then but I know the person that used to take care of me brought me over to the Uchiha compound to play with Sasuke and we always have fun together. I don't think I ever met his mom but I did see his brother and all Sasuke could talk about was how cool Itachi was and that one day he would surpass him."

Before he could continue Naruto stopped him. "We're here."

They made it to what look to be a ninja compound building.** ("It's the one from tsunade's tsukuyomi dream. to look that up because we're not going to try and describe it!") **

The two boys walked across the wooden bridge to the entrance until they heard clapping. They looked up to see one of the brown cloaked figures clapping while looking down from the ceiling that they were attached to most likely the wall walking technique. "So it looks like Yuyake was right. It would be you two that would come here. I just love it when a plan comes together."

"And who are you supposed to be?!" Nowaki demanded.

The figure looked at them with a yellow right eye. "Oh no one of importance to you. But to Naruto." The figure took off his cloak to reveal a kid around their age. They had pinkish purple hair a White pug shirt with purple short lederhosen and purple stockings and shoes with Talons on it which is how he was sticking to the wall. They also had a sword that look like an hour hand on a clock with a pointy tail sticking out of they're lower back. "Long time no see, Naruto." They said with a sharp teeth grin.

Naruto was speechless. "...Sin? But it can't be?"

This caused the now named Sin to chuckle. "Oh but it can be. And it is! As you can see I got a new style. And I brought an old friend of ours along for this little re-union!" Sin said motioning them to look down.

From the door came a kid with light skin red hair and cold gray eyes still wearing his brown cloak. "It's been a long time. Naruto."

"Ryogi? You're here too?" Naruto said until he look back up at Sin. "You said Yuyake. Are you staying Yuyake is here too?!"

"Yep! In fact he's standing right behind you!"

Naruto and Nowaki turned around to see Yuyake behind them to Naruto shock considering his enhanced senses you didn't pick him up at all. "You again?!" Nowaki said remembering his first encounter mysterious boy.

"Hello again, Half a brain. And, Naruto. It's been a long while, how have you been." Yuyake said greeting the two.

"Yuyake, Ryogi, Sin. It really is you guys." Naruto said shocked.

"Naruto. Who are these guys, and how do you know them?" Nowaki asked.

"They're from the same orphanage is me! But why are all you guys here in the first place!?" Naruto answered and then demanded.

"Simple. This is a trap, Sasuke was the cheese, and you're the mouse!" Yuyake answered. "How else were we going to make you come to our very own 8 year reunions!"

* * *

**End**

**"Surprise everyone! Yuyake use this little Sasuke retrieval mission as a trap to draw Naruto in and Nowaki is his guest!" Magilou says to the audience. "If you're wondering why this is happening, let's just say we have an old score to settle with our old orphan sibling. Stay tuned next week to find how to what we have in store for him. Hey mister writer! I'm giving the mic back to you!"**

**Thank you Magilou. As always do you have any questions on the chapter please PM me, and I'll see you all next time. Please leave reviews!**


	19. Chapter 19

**"Hello again everyone! Warhawk Talon and my lovely assistant magilou is here to bring you chapter 18!" Warhawk Talon said as magilou appear to give a greeting bow.**

**"To those who probably don't like me being here, too bad I'm here till the end of this Arc which will probably end next chapter." Magilou began. "As you all are aware last time my good old friends Yuyake, Sin, and Ryogi have trapped are orphan sibling Naruto and his guest Nowaki. And now you all probably wonder why it is we did this, huh? Well read and find out, because I have a pink-haired annoying bitch to harass. Toodles!" Magilou said leaving to do her own mischief.**

**"Try not to have too much fun. I'm neutral with Sakura and I'm not all that for bashing, well not all the time. But anyway I must do disclaimes: As always I don't own any of the material used in the story. They all belong to their respective companies."**

**Tales of the Elemental Nations **

Chapter 19: Ghosts from the past! Yuyake's trap!

* * *

**Leaf Village,** **park**

Sakura was sitting at the park. She was waiting as patiently as she can for any information regarding the retrieval mission to bring Sasuke back. Lately that's all she can do, just wait and do nothing while other people contribute more than she does making her feel useless. She tried to call Kim however she wasn't picking up. It's no surprise though considering how angry she was yesterday. But then again this wasn't the first time she was angry with her so Sakura figured she would eventually calm down and be her usual self again.

Then from nowhere she could hear someone taking a seat on the same bench as her and turned to see a girl wearing a purple and pink witch outfit who had long platinum blond hair, green eyes and short pointed ears. "What? Is there's something on my face?" Magilou said noticing Sakura staring at her.

"Oh! Sorry about that, I was just curious about your outfit. It seems a bit revealing, don't you think?" Sakura commented.

"Well it's theoretically a free country so I can wear whatever I want. Especially since there's some snake lady who wears a fishnet shirt and an open jacket as her main attire." Magilou said describing Anko. "So what's got you so glum?"

"Its nothing. Just some boy trouble." Sakura said trying to keep off the subject involving Sasuke going rogue.

"Some boy trouble? This boy trouble wouldn't happened to be related to a certain Uchiha going rogue, wouldn't it?" Magilou said to Sakura's shock.

"What? How...How do you know that?"

"Ohhh! Maybe I was around when he left the Village and you were trying to stop him." Magilou said surprising Sakura. "I have to admit, that confession of yours was pretty cheesy if you asked me. 'Oh Sasuke! I'm so in love with you I can't even stand it! If you would only be with me I promise I never let you regret it and yappity yap yap yap! Geez! Did you practice that in the mirror or something?!"

Sakura instantly got up and pulled out a kunai. "Who are you?! Why were you watching me and Sasuke?! Wait?...were the one who knocked me out?!" Said Sakura demanded answers.

Not feeling threatened at all the mischievous Mage simply got up. "No, that wasn't me, but I was kind enough to leave you a blanket so you wouldn't freeze out there in the cold." She saw Sakura have a look of surprise and a hint of disappointment. "Oh? You thought that was Sasuke who did that, didn't you? Nah! I doubt he would ever do something that nice for anyone. Also, you should really give up on him now."

"What?!"

"I mean, it's just like what Naruto said. Your team definitely won't be the same again. They're probably going to throw him in jail or young ninja Juve hall or something. So best to abandon this guy and find some other due to drool over." Magilou explained.

"Abandon Sasuke? I could never do that! I would never abandon anyone I love no matter what!" Sakura proclaimed.

This actually caused Magilou to chuckle a bit. "Oh really? You seem so willing to abandon your family and friends in order to go with him, so that means you don't really love your family if you're so willing to leave them behind."

This caught Sakura off guard. "I... When I said that I was only trying to-"

"Hahahaha! I really caught you off-guard, didn't I?! Kind of makes you realize just how much of a bad person you really are, doesn't it?" Magilou teased.

"Who are you?!" Sakura demanded.

Magilou smirked as she did her introduction with some poses. "I'm thrill to introduce you to the wise sorceress who travels the elemental Nations and who scoffs at the might of tailed beasts! None other then acclaimed! illustrious! Mazhigigika Miludin do Din Nolurun Dou! Magilou for short."

Sakura would be lying if she said she wasn't taken back on how long that name was. "Are you some kind of mage?"

"Wrong! I am a witch! For who the universe is a plaything, and The Souls of men but most!" Magilou corrected pointing an accusing finger at Sakura.

"Where are you from? And what do you want?" Sakura continue to ask not holding down her weapon.

"What I want? I would say just to mess with you if anything." The witch answered getting an agitated look from the pink haired ninja which brought a smile to her face. "As too where I'm from? Not very sure right now. I was once an orphan in this country and lived in an orphanage that was in the outskirts of this Village."

This confused the young Medical ninja in training until she realized something. "You mean you're from the same orphanage that Naruto used to live in? The one that burned down?"

"Did you say Naruto?" Magilou said feigning ignorance, she already knows that their teammates. "I haven't seen him in 8 years, ever since that horrible fire. How is he these days?"

"He's now a proud Leaf Village chunin of the Hidden Leaf Village and is now on a mission to bring Sasuke back home!" Sakura proclaimed which caused the Magilou to laugh. "What's so funny?!"

"I'm sorry, but did you say a proud Leaf Shinobi? That can't be right because the Naruto I knew hated this place with a passion." Magilou said confusing Sakura.

"That's not true! Naruto loves the leaf Village! Even when he got lost and went to a new city he eventually came back to us!" Sakura stated.

"Got lost? How so?" Magilou asked. Sakura then explain the story of what happened on the night of the fire the way Naruto explained it. "That can't be right? We've all done fire drills before, and we were all instructed to go outside the back being led by the caretakers... Ohhhh! Now I get it! He finally did it!"

"Did what? What did Naruto do?" Sakura asked.

"When the fire started, instead of going out the back like the rest of us he instead went out the window." Magilou explained surprising Sakura. "He always did look like he wanted to just run away to never deal with the village and it's mistreatment again and it looks like he saw his chance and took it. Wish I thought of that at the time."

This news shocked Sakura that she almost lost grip of her kunai until she gripped it and glared at Magilou. "No way! There's no way Naruto would ever run away from the village! He just got lost is all!" Sakura flat out denied.

"Oh yes way he would. He never liked being too far away from big sister Aqua and as far as I can remember he never liked visiting the leaf Village when it was mandatory for us orphans to interact with it, so I don't see why he wouldn't do it." Magilou explain further.

"Your lying!" Sakura denied even further. "The Naruto I know would never do that!"

"Well I guess it's his word over mine, but chances are he could have been the one lying." Magilou said maliciously enjoying playing mind games with Sakura. Then suddenly a small gray spell circle appear next to her head as a voice began talking to her. "Oh come on, mom! I was just having a little fun! I made sure no one 'Important' saw me...Oh alright! You never let me have any fun!" The circle disappeared as magilou seemed less enthusiastic.

"Who were you talking to?" Sakura asked.

"Oh that was just my dictator of a mother calling me to come back home." Magilou said feeling a bit irritated. "I swear she needs to find herself a man and get herself laid! So unfortunately this is where we part for now." Magilou said as she began walking away.

"Wait! We're not done talking! Tell me everything you know about what happened on that night!" Sakura demanded.

Magilou turned around to give her a Cheshire Cat smile. "Why don't you ask Naruto? This time say 'I want the real version.' I mean the hyuga girl said the same thing and he confessed to her on what really happened. So until next time...Magical Zamazam!" And with that Magilou disappeared in a Smoke of confetti leaving a flabbergasted Sakura.

"...Wow? That girl was crazy." Sakura said never meeting someone so weird in her life. She then thought about what she said. _"Is what she said true? Did Naruto not tell us the real story on what happened?...No! She was just trying to play mind games with me! I believe Naruto story! Wait? She said a hyuga girl too. Does she mean Hinata?" _ Sakura now had a dozen questions in her head. "Maybe I should go and train on my medical ninjutsu? Anything to get my mind off that crazy sorceress."

* * *

**Abandoned ninja base. ("Hahaha! Gee that sure was a hell of fun messing with billboard girl like that! Sorry to those who didn't feel like seeing that, but I said I was going to mess with her and I was sure as hell going to make do on that promise!") **

Naruto and Nowaki looked back and forth from in front of them and behind. In front of them was Sin and Ryogi, while at the back was Yuyake. "Hey, Naruto? Do you have any suggestions on how we can get ourselves out of this mess? Because these guys have us boxed in"

"Sorry Nowaki, but I'm still in the process I'm figuring out how we got ourselves in this mess in the first place." Naruto responded.

"No need. I'll be happy to explain it's for you." Yuyake insisted. "You see, Danzo was incahoots with Orochimaru to help deliver Sasuke to him. Seeing this as an opportunity I had Sin here intercept them, convince them we work for Danzo bring Sasuke here where I was waiting. We knew that Shikamaru would most likely send you to here because you two would have the best chance of convincing Sasuke to come back willingly. Which brings us to hear and now." Yuyake finished explaining.

"Thank you, Yuyake for not only explaining your trap, but also confirming that Sasuke was with you guys." Naruto said before looking at the abandoned base. "Is it safe to assume that he's somewhere in there probably still in that container?"

"Of course! Where else would he be!" Sin called-out jumping off the wall to the ground next to Ryogi. "I be more worried about why we brought you here in the first place Naruto, instead of worrying about some traitor."

"You take that back! Sasuke is not a traitor!" Cried Nowaki taking out a kunai and holding it in a reverse grip.

Sin seeing this grinned. "Oh my! So defensive! What's the problem with calling a traitor a traitor?! There's not much you can call a person who commits treason!"

"Why you!" Nowaki gritted his teeth ready to attack the mysterious boy until Naruto held his arm in front of him.

"Don't let's Sin antagonize you! Trust me he did to me all the time and we always ended up sitting in the corner for it" Naruto stated remembering how him and Sin always got into fights when they were still living in the orphanage.

It wasn't just him either as Sin was also reminiscing of those days. "Oh those were the days! I don't remember a single day when we didn't get into a fight or two before the caretakers broke us up. You hit like a girl back then!"

"So did you!" Naruto responded which caused Sin to get an agitated look. "What? Don't like it when your own insult is being thrown back at you?"

"No you cat face dolt! After all this time you still never realized that I'm a Gi..Girl!" Sin blabbed out.

"Oh...Oh my, all that time ago I was rough housing with a girl? This is now awkward." Naruto flat out admitted.

Sin smirked arrogantly at this response. "Hemp! No need to feel too embarrassed Naruto. You should feel honored. Not a lot of kids back at the old home had the guts to stand up to me the way you did. Not even Bronya and that cry-baby that followed her around could."

_"Bronya? Does she means Xion's friend? Wait? Why am I trying to figure this stuff out? We're here to get Sasuke back! _Hey! Enough of this Chit Chat stuff! Give us back Sasuke!"

"Now, Now. No need to get all agitated. We're more than willing to take one of you to Sasuke. After all,... he wants to fight you, Naruto." Yuyake inform the two.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Nowaki asked.

"It's exactly as he said. Sasuke wants to fight Naruto. So sadly this is where you leave off, Nowaki." Ryogi said charging at the duo. "Ice style: ice glacier!" Ryogi without doing any hand signs slammed his hands on the ground and summoned a wall of ice that was about to ram both team 7 members until Nowaki used mud wall to create a wall of Earth to protect them. However the glacier was continuing to push making it so Nowaki had to hold a tight grip on his Earth Jutsu.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" Naruto demanded.

"I already told you. Sasuke wants to fight you not Nowaki." Yuyake replied. "But don't worry. Ryogi will be here to keep him company while you two Duke it out. Sin! Would you be a dear and escort Naruto in?"

"With pleasure!" Sin jump on top of the earth wall that was still holding back the ice. "Well, Naruto? We ain't getting any younger, so follow me to your traitorous subordinate." Sin said while purposely saying traitorous as a way to aggravate Nowaki.

Naruto looked at Sin before turning towards Nowaki. "I'll be right back, Nowaki. I'm going to go get Sasuke."

"What? No way! Just give me a minute and I'll push this chunk of ice right back at-" Nowaki try to protest until the ice block began pushing even harder forcing Nowaki to focus more on pushing it back. Seeing the situation he was in he had no choice but to accept that these people will have their way. "...Fine. but as soon as I'm done with this guy, I'm coming up there to help you!"

"Good to know." Naruto smiled before turning to Sin and began following her.

"Nice to see you guys understand who's in charge around here. I'm going to make sure Sasuke is ready. It'll be a good few minutes so no need to rush up there, take this time to reminisce with one another." Yuyake said before disappearing.

* * *

Naruto was following Sin up some long stairs where Naruto can hear the sound of some hissing noise and could feel an ominous chakra as well. "What is happening to Sasuke up there? This chakra seems unnatural."

"I'm not too sure on the details but according to our info, it's some kind of process of evolving the curse mark increasing a person's capabilities tenfold." Sin explains as they made it to the second floor and began making their way towards the next set of stairs. "Your probably wondering why Yuyake is so interested in Sasuke's development. This is all an experiment believe it or not."

"An experiment? What kind of experiment?" The blonde ninja asked

"Not completely sure, all I know is that it has something to do with Psyenergy and he's using Uchiha to do it." Sin answered.

"And let me guess. He needs me to test the final results, is that right?" Naruto guessed.

"Oh this is about more than that. Yuyake wants you to witness this and when this fight is over you'll never look at Sasuke the same way again." Sin said with a Sinister smile.

"What happened to you guys? How did you all become this?" Naruto asked.

Sin stopped. "You know why. You know who did this. Danzo's men captured us and Koharu's faction took us somewhere to be experimenting on." Sin began to explain.

"Sin...I."

"Did you know that they took us to an old weather station that turned out to be a secret research facility? They did lots of experiments with us. Most of us died, and those of us that survived became twisted versions of ourselves. But then again I was already twisted so I must be twice as warped then you remember." Sin explained while her hands were shaking. Naruto could hear her pulse racing as she balled her hands.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you and the others Sin." Naruto said sympathetic.

"You truly mean that, Naruto?" Sin asked.

"Yes, I do. What they did to you guys was terrible." Naruto responded.

"...Then why are you wearing that?..." Sin asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Naruto said not understanding her question even though he heard it.

He soon put up his defenses and used his ballistic shield to block Sin's hour hand sword while releasing a purple aura with a angry domestic look on her face. Naruto could feel the strong energy pressure as Sin stared daggers at him. "If your so sorry, why are you wearing the headband that symbols the very people who wronged us?! How could you become one of the elk that tried to kill us?!"

"Sin! It's not that simple! I didn't exactly have a choice myself!" Naruto said struggling to hold Sin back. The energy she was admitting was weakening his chakra.

Sin managed to push him down on one knee as she look at his headband with distain. "I want to tear that headband off your forehead and stomp on it until it's a pile of scrap metal! I want to rip your vests off and shred it to pieces before frying it to cinders! I want to reach into your chest and tear out that will of Fire and douse it with my own hands!"

_"This power?! It feels like... anti chakra?! Kit! Be careful of this girl! She might proved to be your strongest enemy yet!"_ Kurama warned.

"I'll Smash It All!" Sin said getting Naruto's attention back. "I swear on the Graves of the other orphans, I will smash this fake you! The you that was indoctrinated and influence by these privilege Clan children! If I don't 'She' will!"** ("Hey Sin! Your not supposed to tell him about that yet!")**

"She? Who do you mean?" Naruto questioned.

Instead of answering Sin deactivated her aura and sheath her weapon behind her back. "Sorry about that. I get a little stir crazy when I'm reminded of the past. Let's continue on." Sin said as she resumed walking with a slightly hesitant Naruto walking behind her.

* * *

**The roof **

They soon made it to the roof where Yuyake was talking with Sasuke who's back was turned to Naruto. The Dome helmet wearing boy soon noticed them. "And here he is just like I promised."

Sasuke slowly turned around to look at Naruto who was shocked to see the left part of his face was covered in the curse mark. "So you really did show up...Naruto."

Naruto just looked at him. "Sasuke... I'm going to skip the explanation, you know why I'm here."

Sasuke just smirked. "Yeah. Like I told Sakura, I'm traveling a path none of you can follow. For the sake of my revenge I'm leaving to go to Orochimaru."

"But that's the thing I don't understand, Sasuke? Why Orochimaru of all people?" Naruto questioned.

"I don't owe you any explanation, the only reason you're here right now it so I can test my new Strength. So let's skip this pointless talking and finished what we started." Sasuke said taking out his sword.

Naruto sighed. "Fine. Have it your way. But I didn't think you would pull a two against one on me, Sasuke. Especially since my partner is still downstairs."

"Oh don't worry, Naruto. I have no intentions of interfering what's so ever." Yuyake stated jumping to one of the pillars on the roof. "That being said. I made sure that this fight would be strictly one-on-one, so they'll be no backup for you either Naruto. Ryogi will be keeping Nowaki. Sin, any news on Naruto's backup?"

"I say Wasabi and Sveta are almost closed to our position, but lucky for us it seems that the old war hawk send some of his special anbu to keep them from getting any closer." Sin said finding a place where she could watch the fight from a good and safe distance. "I'm cheering for you Naruto! Make him bleed!"

Now this surprised Naruto. "How? How did you guys know that?!"

"I know a lot of things, Naruto. Now...Fight!" Yuyake announce.

Sasuke was the first to attack with a left Haymaker. Naruto who was a little bit distracted due to Yuyake's statement has little time but was able to use his bo staff Shield the block the punch. The punch was so powerful that it sent him back a good distance until he almost reach the ledge of the roof as he struggled to keep his footing.

"You shouldn't get so distracted just because someone proved they have better foresight than you, Naruto. _That punch nearly knocked them off the roof? And I wasn't even hitting hard yet? If this is how strong I am with just level one, I wonder what will happen if I fully released the curse mark."_ Sasuke with looking at his left hand that he hit Naruto's shield with and began to willfully call back to curse mark. He now wanted to test how his normal strength has increased._ "After that little show of strength, Naruto will most try and end the fight as quickly as possible. Probably use a spell to trap me. I'll keep on the offencive and keep attacking. He needs time to call out spells, and the stronger the Spells the longer it takes for him to cast them, so I won't give him any breathing room to used them."_

Naruto would be lying if he said he wasn't flabbergasted at Sasuke's Newfound strength. _"Th- That one punch could knock me off the roof if I didn't defend! Something tells me he hasn't even scratched the surface of his new abilities. Looks like I'll have to use my trump card and put him on ice! _I'll admit that Yuyake's 'Future sight' caught me off guard, but now I'm more than ready to take you on." Naruto made one Shadow clone and they both had a different Aura indicating one was using chakra and one was using Mana.

"You use the same tactic on Gaara." Sasuke said activate his Sharingan. "What? No third one for Chi?"

"I don't need one for that. I don't intend to drag this fight out for long." One of the Naruto said as his Mana flared and he gave a cold look. "We can still stop this before it begins."

"Heh. You got it wrong, this is where it ends!" Sasuke said charging with his sword as the chakra Naruto charged with his bo staff.

Yuyake through his glass Dome helmet looked at Sasuke._ "Don't get too ahead of yourself Sasuke. Until he let's his true self out the test to see how strong you've gotten has yet to __begin."_

* * *

**A few miles away. **

Wasabi and Sveta were running through the forest. "How far are we from Naruto's position?" Wasabi asked.

"We're very close now! I say in a few minutes movie where he and his teammate is!" Sveta said as she sniff the air. Her eyes widened she smelled other familiar scents. _"These scents? They're all so familiar? And one in particular smells like... Nawaki?!" _ Sveta began running faster.

"Sveta? Not that I'm complaining but why the sudden haste-" Wasabi couldn't finish her sentence because both the nekomata and wolf girl had to dodge incoming fire balls. The assailants responsible appeared to be two female anbu kunoichis. Their attire was the same except one girl had a ferret mask, short length black hair that was curly at the bottom and was holding two tendo swords. The other girl had a bunny mask, long onyx hair that reached her mid back and was slightly shorter then her partner. "What the-"

"This is as far as you two are permitted to go." The ferret mask Ninja stated throwing kunai's that became in cased in fire.

The girls managed to avoid the throwing knives but were stun when they suddenly did a u-turn and the six knives separated so three each with go after them. Wasabi was able to stay ahead of them but then saw in front of her the ferret anbu suddenly appeared in front of her and with one sideway motion slash firing a blast of fire which Wasabi dodged through afterimage. Sveta managed to dodge projectiles by doing a quick turn at a tree where the kunai hit. The girl in the bunny mask launch a fireball Jutsu but the wolf demi-human launched herself away by air blasting through her feet. But to her surprise the fireball began to follow her as if it was a heat-seeking missile. With no option in dodging Sveta Unleashed a mighty howling wind blast that was strong enough to put out the fire.

Sveta then landed on the ground where Wasabi was as the two Anbu stood high above them in the trees staring them down. "Who are these two? There leaf anbu, yet they're attacking us?"

"My only guess is that their root anbu. People that work for danzo, so there are no allies to us." Wasabi explained. "So I take it the one I warmonger sent you two here to stop us and possibly kill us?"

"No. Our only job here is to delay you." The girl in the bunny mask said before taking out a pink stuffed rabbit that began to levitate and then grow to the size of a bear with a creepy look on its face. "Ready Ferret?"

The Ferret masked Ninja adjusted her mask to the point that you could see her eyes which were read with 3 Tomos in them indicating the Sharingan. "Of course. We don't want to disappoint the boss after all."

Wasabi actually caught a glimpse of her eyes and was shocked. _"The Sharingan?! Then that must make her an Uchiha!" _ With her hood still on Wasabi got on all four with her ears coming out and tail glowing green when suddenly they split into two. _"Sorry Naruto. We might be a little late meeting up with you. _You ready Sveta? Because it looks like we won't be able to get through here without a fight."

Sveta brought out her claws from under her nails. "For Naruto and Nawaki. I fight my way through 10 of these anbu."

* * *

**Back outside **

Nowaki was trying desperately to get past Ryogi but his ice abilities made it difficult as he put an ice block on the door. "Oh come on! Just how long are you going to keep getting in my way?!"

"My job is to keep you here. So no matter how much you struggle you are not getting through me." Ryogi stated as he formed Ice claws that encased his hands.

"What makes you so sure that you can stop me? If it's just ice I can get through that easily." Nowaki said as he used the chakra concentration technique on his hands and feet with solar energy in them as well. They were now engaged in a full-on fist fight. Nowaki's punches were definitely melting the ice claws but Ryogi instantly repaired them as new and tougher ice-covered them. The ice users punches were very strong as well as one hit in the stomach pushed Nowaki back. "Ow! What the heck is that ice made of?!"

"Blue Ice. Coldest ice there is and strongest too. Your solar energy may make your attacks strong and is hotter than regular fire, but it's limited. Look up." Ryogi instructed as they looked up to see the sky is mostly cloudy not a hint of the Sun coming out. "When you use all your solar energy you won't be able to recharge it, robbing you of your greatest weapon. But as for me, just the cold atmosphere and the moisture in the air is all I need to make more ice. So no matter how it looks I have the advantage here. You can't get past me let alone beat me."

Nowaki balled his fist in frustration. "That doesn't mean anything! So what if I lose my solar powers, I still have other ways to fight! And I will get past you!" Nowaki did a few hand signs. "Earth Style: Mud Wave!" A wave a muddy water was heading straight for Ryogi who wasn't even fazed. It was soon discovered why as the muddy water suddenly froze inches away from touching him to Nowaki's shock. "H-How? You didn't even make a hand sign?"

"I'm not under any obligation to tell you, but if you want someone to blame, blame your village for making me this way." Ryogi charged at Nowaki claws at the ready.

Nowaki once again focused his solar energy into his concentration technique and entered another fist fight. _"What did he mean when he said blame the Village for making him that way?"_ Nowaki said as he continued to fight Ryogi

* * *

Back on the roof the battle between Uzumaki and Uchiha had still just begun with Sasuke fighting Naruto who was using chakra as the other Naruto using Mana give him support with his spells such as gust, icy water, and slip. This work to keep Sasuke from Landing a powerful blow.

Naruto used air cutter and launched three slices and Sasuke who dodged them although one of them cut his shoulder slightly. He attacked with his sword launching several strikes as the chakra Naruto used his bo staff to perry them. Sasuke could see the Mana Naruto chanting a familiar chant that he seen before. Seeing an opening the clone tried to strike at Sasuke who jumps high in the air and threw his sword at Naruto who jumped back. Sasuke then took out his energy bow that took the form of a regular size bow. He fired 5 small arrows at both Naruto's but the chakra Naruto used windcutter to destroy them all. Sasuke then fired a fire arrow aimed towards the real Naruto who use repeal to block it. "Well isn't that a trick that I didn't already seen before. Where exactly did you learn that technique from anyway?" Mana Naruto asked putting down his shield.

"None of your business, Naruto. Just know that now I should be able to match you and your Mage abilities with it." Sasuke proclaimed.

"Geez. Cocky much." Sin commented.

"Have to agree with her on that one. Do you ever get tired of overestimating yourself just because you suddenly get a new power up?!" Naruto said annoyed.

"Trust me. This is a more than just a power up!" Sasuke went through his hand signs to form Chidori and saw that Naruto form a ball of chakra. Staring each other down Sasuke landed on the ground and charged at Naruto who did the same. Sasuke was about the past his sword until he grabbed it with his Chidori hand and with his new enhanced speed zig zag passed Naruto and straight for the mana Naruto who held up his bo staff Shield. In a flash of lightning Sasuke was now in front of Naruto with his sword in a stalemate with his wind enhanced bo staff.

_"So you figured out that the Naruto you were clashing with was actually the Clone and that the real Naruto was hanging back. Not bad. Now what will you do in response, Naruto?" _ Yuyake said from his perch.

"Looks like you managed to block my attack, Naruto. However." Sasuke's body had an Aura of lightning that he Unleashed hitting both the real Naruto and the Clone Naruto that was about to attack from behind. The attack pushed Naruto back some until he hit one of the pillar walls. "You see, Naruto! This is what I'm capable of now! Orochimaru can make me even more stronger than this! That's why I won't let you stop me, or anyone stop me!" Sasuke aligned an arrow this time imbued with lightning and aimed it's straight at Naruto.

Yet to his surprise Naruto grab the arrow and crushed it with his bare hands. "And all you have to do in exchange is backstab your village and everyone who trusted you!" Naruto looked up to reveal red slit eyes indicating kurama's power. "Is this really the extent that you're willing to go just to get your revenge? Just to kill one man! That's pathetic!"

"Pathetic?" Sasuke said balling his fist in Rage. "What can someone like you possibly know! I used to think you were just some dope with no family only to find out that you actually do have one! So what can someone like you possibly know about lost! Maybe if I went to your city, killed your mother, little sister, and your friends in one night, then maybe you could understand someone on how I FEEL!" Sasuke yelled out.

Naruto with his red eyes just looked at him before laughing which confused Sasuke until Naruto with a cold look glared at him. "Oh you just Had to go there, didn't you? I was just going to knock you out and have Nowaki carry you back. But now... I'm going to break you like a Kit Kat Bar!" **("Hehehe! And this is the part where Sasuke wish he kept his comment to himself.")**

In an instant Naruto rushed at Sasuke grabbing him by the stomach and threw him in the air and then quickly jumped high above him to deliver a right spinning side kick launching him back down back onto the roof. Sasuke still shocked try to process what just happened but couldn't because he had to roll out of the way to avoid a knee strike from Naruto and given the position it was looking as if he was aiming for Sasuke's leg.

_"He was looking to break my leg with that! He's now willing to Cripple me to win!"_ Sasuke took out his sword and began fighting Naruto who took out his bo-staff and turned it into a spear. Sasuke had to use his Sharingan in order to keep up with the now enhanced strength and speed of each strike that threatened to destroy his guard. _"What is this? Why is my body trembling?! Is this fear?_ Naruto? You... What the heck are you!" Sasuke demanded.

"Someone who was trying hard to be your friend... But now. I'm the devil that's going to break you!" Naruto said as red chakra swirled around him.

"Now this is the Naruto I remember!" Sin said as she watched as Naruto continue his assault on Sasuke who had to either block or dodge. _"That's right, Naruto! He threatened your family and your friends! Anyone who says that doesn't deserve a simple knockout! People like him deserve to be broken!"_

Yuyake who too was continuing to watch observe the both combatants. "Now the test can really begin."

Sasuke try to go on the offensive with his sword I found it futile as Naruto's spear strikes parried his in every attempt. Sasuke then shift his sword and held his hand on the hilt preparing for a quick draw attack as Naruto just stood there. Sasuke rushed right as Naruto and pulled out his sword to attack when suddenly Naruto sidestepped is attack and with one quick motion used his bo staff Spear mode to break his sword in half and then tripped him causing him to stumble and fall. "Its over. You lost, again." Naruto said.

"How?... How can you still be this strong!" Sasuke yelled activating his curse mark and charged in with his fist. Naruto was not the least bit worried that he dodged every punch Sasuke threw at him making Sasuke angrier. "Where did you you get this power from?! When did you start getting stronger than me?! Why can't I beat you?! Tell Me-"

"Shut up.." Naruto punch Sasuke in the gut causing him to kneel over while holding his stomach. "When did you become such a whiner, Sasuke? When I lost to you in the academy I'll admit I was upset but I never complained like this." Naruto said looking at Sasuke with a disappointed expression. "Where'd I get this power you asked? I was trained by people who believed I could do great things. The only thing they asked me to do in return was to use the things they taught me responsibly. Same way Kakashi sensei taught you, and the only thing he asked was for you to never use Chidori on a comrade."

This response made Sasuke Roar out in anger as he charged back and Naruto once again failing to hit him as used a simple repel spell to push him back. "When did I get stronger than you? After we officially became ninjas. The reason you didn't notice was because you always underestimated me just like how you underestimate everyone else."

"That's enough!" Sasuke said getting back up and taking out his bow. He summoned a fiery red arrow and aimed it towards the sky. As it ascended higher it grew bigger and bigger until it suddenly exploded thus dozens upon dozens a small fire arrows Came Crashing Down aiming towards the ceiling. Sasuke was surprised when Naruto wasn't using repel but instead harsh winds were beginning to surround him along with that greenish bluish aura. Also a blue spell circle appeared that looked like the same spell circle that he used on the rooftop that he called Icy wave. "What is he-"

"Ninpo...art of hurricane." A tornado formed around Naruto as the spell circle released I see water that merged with the tornado. The tornado expanded became so large is that the fire arrows were all doused it away to Sasuke's other horror. But that's not all being in such close proximity Sasuke was defenseless as he was hit by the tornado to and began to feel the cold air freeze him.

From outside Nowaki and Ryogi could see the tornado on the roof with Nowaki wondering what was going on up there.

From where Wasabi and Sveta were fighting the two anbu they also saw the tornado leading to Sveta to ask what just happened with Wasabi replying with a smile saying. "Naruto just happened."

Back on the rooftop once the tornado was finally over. Yuyake and Sin who had protective barriers around them look to see the field covered in ice with Naruto standing in the center. "As to why you can't beat me? Simple. I have better future sight than you. Also... curtains Sasuke."

Speaking of Sasuke he was on the ground Frozen unable to move. **("Prime example! Remember when Master Xehanort once froze V****an** **in KDHBBS? Yeah that's pretty much what happened to Sasuke over here. But you gotta admit, Sasuke never looked cooler!") **

"Hahahaha! Looks like he failed to meet up to your expectations, Yuyake! He lost!" Sin called out.

"Ah fewy! How disappointing." Yuyake said looking at the now Frozen Sasuke. "Oh well! We can't expect every experiment to go swell." He then put his left hand on the side of his helmet. "Ryogi. You can let the half for brain in, looks like we'll have to go with plan B." Yuyake whispered.

* * *

**With Kiba and** **akamaru **

Kiba and akamaru were fighting Sakon near a Riverside. During their fight it was discovered that Sakon has a conjoined twin named Uokon. Fighting them prove difficult given their enhanced strength and teamwork making it hard for either Kiba or akamaru to land a decisive blow. Seeing that the odds were stacked against them the man-beast Duo used air ultimate Jutsu. The two-headed wolf transformation and used wolf Fang over Fang to rip the twins apart. However disproved in vain because they were able to separate a will which spell bad news for the duo.

Eventually their transformation wore off and the strain of the transformation weekend both their movement. Uokon try to merge with Kiba but Kiba countered by stabbing himself thus forcing the sound ninja out of him. When both Twins were distracted Kiba and the now unconscious ninja Hound escaped, but Kiba could tell that they were pursuing them and their wounds made it hard for them to get far.

We Now find Kiba hiding behind a tree with akamaru in his lap. He saw one of the twins most likely Sakon looking around for them. After a minute or so the sound ninja turned around to leave to Kiba's relief. "Good. He left... Wait? If he's over there, then where's the other one-"

"Right here!" Uokon said revealing himself to be right next to Kiba.

"What? How did he?" Kiba saw that the other twin was wearing his jacket that he discarded earlier._ "He used my jacket to hid his scent!" _

"You did well trying to avoid us for this long, but this game of cat-and-mouse is over!" Uokon said taking out a kunai.

_"So this is how I die, huh? Well at me and akamaru get to meet our end together. Sorry guys, I really did try to make it out of this alive."_ Kiba said holding akamaru close while smiling. If he's going to die he might as well die with a smile on his face.

This seemed to aggravate Uokon as he ready to himself to kill Kiba. "Your gonna die here! So wipe that grin off your face!" Uokon was about to stab Kiba until he and the dog suddenly disappeared. "Huh?! Where he go?!"

Unknown to him Kiba and akamaru have actually shrunk down to the size of ants and were now being treated by Shino. "Geez Shino, you were really cutting it close there. I really thought we were done for."

"Yes, I saw. Sorry it took a while, even though my beagles can detect chakra it took a minute to find out where you were." Shino said bandaging up Kiba and akamaru. "So who are we dealing with here?"

"Some freaky twins that are able to turn into monsters and are able to combine and separate from one another." Kiba explained.

"Come out here you coward! I found you once, and I'll find you again! And when I do I'll pound you into mincemeat." Uokon yelled out. "You hear me! I'm going to tear you apart, I'm going to rip you to pieces, and I'm going to love every minute of it!"

"Do you have to yell so loudly, Uokon?! We can all hear you just fine!" Sakon said walking back over.

"Shut up and just help me find them Sakon! They got to be around here somewhere!" Uokon said still looking for Kiba.

"He's quite the loud one, isn't he. I think I know a good way to deal with them both." Shino said taking out to shuriken like disc.

The Twins were still looking for Kiba and akamaru when suddenly they felt something small hit them. Then suddenly they both shrunk down to the size of insects. They both freaked out on how they suddenly shrunk down when suddenly they saw Kiba, akamaru, and Shino grow to normal size.

"Now let's get you two back to the leaf Village so the medical ninjas can get a proper look at your wounds." Shino said putting kiba's arm around the shoulder so he can hold them up as Kiba placed akamaru on his head. Kiba then asked what will happen to the sound Twins. "I suspect they'll have much bigger problems then us right now." Shino said as he and Kiba went on their way.

Both Sakon and Uokon were confused by that statement until they saw that they were surrounded by many insects. All they could do was scream as the bugs began to swarm them. **("Now that's a scary way to go! Imagine if Ant-Man was willing to do that? Oh the horror!")**

* * *

**With Shikamaru**

Shikamaru was dealing with Tayuya the only female of the sound five. Tayuya's abilities we're based around her flute which she used to summon 3 monsters. Shikamaru dodged them as fast as he could until he was finally able to uses Shadow possession Jutsu to take control of The Three Monsters. He was about to attack the sound kunoichi with her three summonings until Tayuya unsummon them. Tayuya then used a genjutsu through her flute putting Shikamaru under an illusion. She finally closed the distance between them and was about to finish him off until she found herself unable to move.

"What the? What's happening to me?!" Tayuya cried out.

"Shadow possession complete." Shikamaru said reviling that he's no longer under the genjutsu.

"What?! But that's impossible! How did you managed to out of my illusion Jutsu?!" Tayuya demanded until he saw a blue water dragon appearing beside Shikamaru. _"A Guardian spirit? Dame it all! With those things genjutsu becomes_ _useless!"_

"So you realized it, huh? Good. Save me the trouble of explaining it. Ready Mizuchi?" Shikamaru asked the water dragon.

Mizuchi roared as he entered Shikamaru shadow and now as a black shadow dragon coiled around Tayuya and bit her on the neck. Tayuya struggle to break free but the dragon wouldn't let go. Soon enough Tayuya felt light-headed and fell into unconsciousness. "Dame youuuu..."

Shikamaru caught the unconscious sound kinouchi. "Man. Women are such a hassle." Shikamaru said as he felt himself become exhausted. Then all of a sudden Mizuchi appeared behind Shikamaru and bit him and replenished his strength. "Thank man. Now I won't collapse while taking this girl back to the Village." And with that said the lazy genius took his leave. **("Oh yeah! I forgot that he had a guardian spirit. Well I know that bad mouth Tayuya didn't see it coming. Now let's see how Lee's doing.")**

* * *

**With Lee**

Lee was facing the strongest member up the sound five, Kimimaro Kaguya. His abilities consisted of bone manipulation as he was able to sprout out bones like a porcupine, make a bone like sword, and shoot out small bones from his fingertips like bullets. It also didn't help that he was also very fast as well.

Lee knew right away that he can afford to hold back on such an opponent and used one of his most dangerous techniques. The Drunken fist! In this intoxicated state Lee was able to dodge encounter kimimaro's attacks and force him back some. However. Lee soon sobered up getting rid of his advantage. Seeing this as a chance to end it kimimaro prepare to stab Lee until a mirror made of ice appeared between them protecting Lee. Then on Lee's side a hand appeared and pulled Lee in and from another mirror that was a good short distance from The Sound Ninja Lee was pulled out by Haku. "I'm glad I made it in time. He could have did some serious damage with that last attack."

**("Ok! I know what you're all thinking! Where are the sand siblings? In Canon they're the ones that showed up to help these three. Well the next arc will explain that so roll with it people!")**

"Who are you?" Lee asked wanting to know the person who helped him.

"My name is Haku Yuki. I am a friend of Naruto, he asked me to come and assist you and your friends." Haku said would a friendly smile before turning his attention towards kimimaro as his eyes suddenly widened. "Its you."

"You know me?" Kimimaro responded before he got a closer look at Haku before a memory of the past came to mind. "Oh yes. I do recall seeing you a long time ago. You were there on that day my clan decided to attack the Mist Village."

"You know him?" Lee asked getting back up.

"Not really. I only saw him once when I was very young. Me and Zabuza just left the Hidden Mist Village when we came across a young boy heading towards the Mist." Haku said remembering the day he and Zabuza left the Hidden Mist Village. As they were leaving they came across a young kimimaro who asked if they were part of the Mist which Zabuza responded with no as they just left it. Not seeing them as enemies the youngboy ran past them, but Haku couldn't help but see something in his eyes. Those eyes reminded him of himself before he met zabuza. The eyes of loneliness. "Your eyes. They're different from the last time I saw them. What happened after that night?"

"That night I met Lord Orochimaru who took me in and made me one of his loyal followers. Now everything I do is for Orochimaru." Kimimaro started.

_"He truly is just like me. Not long ago I would have said those exact same words. However. _Lee was it? How about you sit this one out? I would like to fight this one by myself."

"What?!" Lee said shocked. "I appreciate your concern and your assistant from earlier but I'm afraid I must decline your offer. I started this fight and I attend to finish it!" Lee said getting into his usual fighting stance.

Haku sighed as he took out his bow. "Fine then will fight him together, just don't get too close I might have a way to take him down for good."

"Of course!" Lee replied.

"It doesn't matter if you two where to come at me together you both will still die here." Kimimaro said taking out to bone swords.

* * *

**End**

**"And there you have it people, chapter 19! Next chapter will be the end of this Arc as well as the beginning of the next one. The Desert Blaze art! We were going to go back to that sooner or later. And to those who probably expected more from this Naruto vs Sasuke fight? Don't worry ladies and gentlemen the fight isn't over yet. Yuyake already made sure of that. Now! Onto a very important question that will determine how we continue on through the story. Do you people like having me here giving commentary and introductions? Leave your comments in the review or PM. Just know if you do not like having me here I will literally cry and it'll be all you guys fault! Anyway magilou out!"**

**Thank you Magilou, I'll take it from here. Sweet girl I marry her if she was real. Anyway as she said the fight between Naruto and Sasuke has not yet reach its climax. That's for next chapter. Also you may have noticed that Gaara and his siblings are not present in the arc. That's because they're preoccupied with some things in the Sand Village. The desert Blaze Arc will be a wind country only Arc. Meaning no Leaf Village characters involved including Naruto although there may be other returning characters making appearances. But the main focus will be on Gaara.**

**Also I was being serious about that Canon Naruto Crossover with my universe. Let me know if you guys are interested in seeing that. It'll either be a part of this story in an Ark, or I make it into a separate story.**

**Anyway, as always please leave reviews and I'll see you all next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**"Hello Hello everybody! Magilou here with Warhawk and we're back to bring you chapter 20 and The Last part of the Sasuke retrieval Arc!" Magilou magically appeared. "Last we left off Naruto was fighting Sasuke and froze him to a prick sickle. Nowaki can't catch a break with Ryogi's ice. And Haku is about to freeze things up with kimimaro. Wow. Lot of ice references in the last chapter, must be because it's getting colder recently."**

**Tell me about it! I'm from the south and it's supposed to be hot! But before we get on with it I must do disclaimers.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own any of the material used in the story. All Source material is owned by its respective companies.**

**Tales of the Elemental Nations**

Chapter 20: The four way crossroads. A broken bond.

* * *

**With Nowaki **

Nowaki who was a bit exhausted was staring down Ryogi who didn't seem the least bit tired. _"No doubt about it. This guy is strong and his abilities completely counter my own. Looks like I have no choice. I have to use a full-on solar punch and bust through his defensive! I'll probably end up using almost all of my solar energy, but it's time to end this! _Okay you annoying ice block! Get ready for a major sunburn!" Nowaki said hardening his fist and began charging.

Ryogi was about to set up his defense until he got a message from the earpiece on his right ear. "No need for that. Yuyake says to let you through."

This response got a dumbfounded expression out of Nowaki who stopped charging his attack. "Wait?... What?! What do you mean I'm allowed to go through? Wasn't your job to stop me from interfering with Naruto and Sasuke's fight?"

"Yes, and now its over. Sasuke lost. Naruto won. My jobs completed." Ryogi replied as he stepped aside from the way of the entrance. "Go on in. Your friend is waiting for you."

Nowaki was hesitant but this was his chance to see what's happened to Naruto and Sasuke. "Fine! My next attack was going to break through your ice anyway, so this saves me the effort." Nowaki said walking past the ice user.

"Yeah right." Ryogi said to Nowaki's annoyance.

Soon enough Nowaki's made it to the roof where he saw Naruto staring down at an icicle that had the shape of a human for some reason. He also saw Sin with a look of satisfaction on her face and she looked at Naruto and the icicle and Yuyake just sitting considering his Dome helmet show no facial expression it wasn't possible to see what he was looking at. Now all that was missing was. "Hey! Where's Sasuke?! That ice guy said he was up here."

"He's right here Nowaki." Naruto pointing at the icicle.

"What?" Nowaki looked at the human shaped icicle and saw that it shape resembled that of Sasuke. Asking what happened Naruto explained their fight to his shock. "So the fire show was Sasuke's doing, and that hurricane was yours?"

"Yeah that was my doing." Naruto said before noticing the concerned look. "Relax Nowaki. He may be frozen but he's not frozen to death. He's just in a cryo sleep state, so we should have no problem taking him back to the leaf Village."

"But what about them?" Nowaki said motioning towards Sin and Yuyake. "What if they try to stop us?"

"We're not going to stop you from taking back Sasuke. Naruto won fair and square, so your free to leave with him anytime you want." Yuyake stated.

"You expect me to believe that? You pitted Naruto and Sasuke against each other." Nowaki accused glaring at Yuyake.

"Pitted them against each other?" Yuyake said before chuckling a bit. "I think you got the wrong idea here kid. It was Sasuke who wanted to fight Naruto. I just gave out a helping hand to help set it up."

"Like I believe that! Come down here so I can punch that helmet off your face!" Nowaki charging up a solar punch and was about to jump to strike Yuyake until suddenly Yuyake appeared right next to him grabbing his right arm which was charging the solar punch and suddenly the energy stop charging. "What on?"

"Now why do you gotta act so Hasty there, Nowaki? I haven't done anything...yet." Yuyake said.

"Let him go, Yuyake." Naruto demanded which Yuyake complied. Just as Nowaki was about to strike at him again Naruto called out to him. "Stand down Nowaki. There are some things I need to ask him."

"Ask him what?"

"He wants to ask me how I know Sasuke, and why I was doing this." Yuyake mentioned getting a yes from Naruto. "I be happy to explain. You see I've come to work under the services of a group of people from the medieval Nations. One of them has taken an interest in Sasuke and decided if he could achieve a power so few have ever managed to claim. Also if he was willing to join them someday. However he refused the invitation to join but was more than willing to want the power that they were offering. So I'm just here to report back on the results. Unfortunately he proved a failure, even when I helped him achieve the first part."

"Who are they?" Naruto asked.

"I think you know them very well by now." Yuyake replied.

"The Court." Naruto said although Nowaki was still confused. "What did you mean when you said you helped him with the first part."

"Your probably not going to like this part." Yuyake told them of the time he encountered Sasuke and told him about the secret vault in the hidden Cloud Village and also what happened when he departed from the sea team.

"Y- your lying! There's no way Sasuke would do that!" Nowaki denied. He looked at Naruto for reassurance but saw a look of question on the uzumaki's face. "Naruto? You don't actually believe him, do you?"

"I...I don't have to believe him. I've always suspected that there was another reason why Sasuke left the sea team. And he never once explained how he learned projection bending, either shrugging It Off, or just refusing to answer. He had to have gotten the technique from somewhere." Naruto answered.

"Well even if it's true it must have been the curse marks doing. Sakura said that Sasuke hasn't been the same since Orochimaru bit him, and those guys could have easily tricked him into doing it!" Nowaki said continuing to defend Sasuke until suddenly he heard the laughter of Sin.

Sin jump down while still laughing her butt off finding what Nowaki said as hilarious. "You really are naive as they come! You think we've tricked him into that? Get real! Yuyake only offered the card to him, it was still Sasuke's decision whether or not to accept it, or not. He could have gave the card back to him anytime or better yet outed him to you all." Sin's statement was so unarguable that nowaki clenched his fist because he could not think of a response and Sin noticed this. "You can blame us, the curse mark, or better yet his brother for why he's like this. But at the end of the day he chose to do this." Sin teased. "Its the typical mindset of the uchihas."

"Typical mindsets? What do you mean by that?" Nowaki asked not understanding what she meant.

"Your supposed to be of the Senju Clan and yet you know almost nothing about your Clans rivalry with the Uchiha Clan." Sin stated before she decided to enlighten them. "The Uchiha Clan from the outside to others may seem like another loyal Clan to the leaf Village, but in actuality it is nothing more then a family of privileged stuck-up pricks who are only loyal to themselves and their ambitions!"

"Your wrong! The Uchiha Clan was one of the strongest Clans in the leaf Village, that's why they were put in charge of the police force." Nowaki protested not liking how thin is insulting Sasuke and Mikoto's clan.

"You think just because they were cops that they believe in Justice and all that what not? Get real! They're not about saving lives and upholding the law, they're about punishing the guilty and showboating their authority over others!" Sin said continuing her ranting as Yuyake remain quiet and observed.

"Ok Sin! That's enough!" Naruto finally spoke up. "Every Clan has faults. Sure maybe the majority of them were as you said pricks, but there were a good few who are genuinely good people and I knew some of those good people." Naruto threw in his own thoughts to counter Sin's.

"Exactly!" Nowaki agreed.

Yuyake hearing enough clapped his hand getting their attention. "Nice statement you three, you all make very interesting points. But for as much as I would like to see this continue, I'm afraid we don't have that kind of time."

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"We're leaving of course." Yuyake said surprising both Naruto and Nowaki. "The test is over and he failed so I'm done with him. He's your prisoner to do it as you wish. I just have one last thing to do then I'll be out of you guys's hair." Yuyake look towards Naruto. "I want to talk to you a few days from now. There's something I want to talk to you about." Yuyake said as he created a portal of which Ryogi showed up an entered the portal.

"Wait! Where and when am I supposed to meet you? And what is this thing you want to talk about?"

"Its something that a certain someone didn't want you to know. Also I'll send Sin to get you."

"And this is a private party so don't bring any of your Leaf friends, or do. I would definitely love to have them grovel at my feet." Sin said passing by Naruto giving him a little peck on the cheek goodbye and just cuz kicks the Frozen Sasuke to Nowaki's frustration. "Enjoy the traitor sickle!" Sin said entering the portal.** (And just to let you all know that little kiss on the cheek doesn't mean anything! It's just Sin being her mischievous playful self.) **

"Don't mind Sin, she has an anger for the leaf Village that out matches Wasabi's in Spades." Yuyake said looking towards them one last time. This time they could somewhat see through the glass to see his right eye which was blue on the right side and red on the left. "Until next time."

And with that he entered the portal as it began to close.** (And just so you all know. No he does not** **have the Sharingan!)**

"Wait just a minute! I'm not done with you guys yet!" Nowaki called out about to engage them until Naruto grabbed him by the risk as the portal closed. "Naruto? Why did you stop me they're getting away?!"

"They're not our concern right now. They're for another day. Remember our mission." Naruto said motioning towards the still frozen Sasuke.

Nowaki although upset knew Naruto was right. "Who we're those people?"

"LIke I said before, they were people who live in the same orphanage as me. Sin, Ryogi, and Yuyake. I may not remember every kid that lived there but some of those names I do remember." Naruto said while in deep thought. He was thinking back to his time at the orphanage sure there were some things that weren't very memorable but there were some happy times in there mostly with the sister he hung mostly around.

"Are you okay, Naruto?"

"Yeah I'm good. Just reminiscing a bit. Now all we have to do is carry Sasuke back to The Village and this Mission will be over. You get to carry him Nowaki." Naruto stated.

"Wait? Why do I have to carry him? Why can't you carry him?" Nowaki complained.

"I did most of the work beating him, so now it's your turn to contribute by carrying him." Naruto replied. Just then he could hear someone's heart racing and the feel of a dark chill going down his spine and look to see that it was coming from the still frozen Sasuke.

"Hey! I had my hands full fighting that Ryogi guy!" Nowaki said in his defense. He was about to walk over to Sasuke until Naruto held his arm in front of him. "What's the matter? Having second thoughts about me carrying him?"

"Nowaki! Stay behind me and brace yourself!" Naruto said putting up a repeal Shield.

**"I will win! No matter how far I have to go into darkness! I Will WIN!"** Sasuke's ice shell began to crack as dark purple evapor Spilled Out. No sooner than that the shell burst creating a dark dust cloud as Naruto and Nowaki Shield themselves from the blinding Haze. When the haze finally cleared there stood Sasuke with a new appearance. He had dark gray skin along with bluish gray hair, he now had longer nails. But the most surprising features was his eyes that were now dark orange with 3 Tomos indicating the Sharingan and a skeleton mask that had no mouth but eyeholes and small horns.

Naruto and Nowaki were horrified at this new appearance and were not prepared for when Sasuke hunched over as something emerge from his back. What emerged were two hand like wings. "Are those wings or hands?" Nowaki asked.

"I can honestly say their both, most likely bat wings." Naruto answered while taking his bo staff and put it into spear mode. _"Kurama, I think I need your power again and more than the usual this time!" _ Naruto telepathically said as a dark aura began to surround Sasuke.

_"I can see that. I should be more than able to give you more of my power, but the increased intensity might cause you to lose yourself to Your Dragon instincts again. One tail you could probably handle, but two...well, you get the idea."_ Karama responded. _'This power! Why does it feel somewhat similar to Kaguya's and an __Oni's?!"_

"... Nowaki. You might want to stand back for this part, because things are about to get really not pretty." Naruto said leading to Nowaki asking what he meant by that. His answer was red chakra surrounding Naruto and soon the aura begin to form an outline and suddenly Naruto had red Aura like fox ears and fox tail. **(Think of it sort of like Wasabi's cat cloak. Kinda like a more controlled and maintained version of the kyuubi cloak. Looking less Wild but with all the benefits still attached!) **

"Naruto? You're?... You're 9 tails jinchuriki?!" Nowaki said shocked while also remembering from a faint memory of a red-haired girl who wore a somewhat similar cloak.

* * *

**(Ok! I say that was a good enough opening, now let's get back to Lee and Haku as they are still dealing with our bad to the bone bone man Kimimaro! Also this scene is happening at the same time as this one. You'll understand in a second.)**

**Meanwhile With Lee and Haku. **

Lee and Haku were staring down the sound Ninja Kimimaro as Haku grabbed an arrow from his quiver. "I will immobilize him. Once he's unable to move you can move in to finish him." Haku said aiming his Arrow upwards.

"Right!" Lee said preparing for a big attack while also wondering why Haku was aiming his Arrow upwards.

Kimimaro seeing as they were just standing decided to make the first move and charged at them. Haku then fired his Arrow upwards, as it was ascending into the sky the needlepoint Arrow multiplied into 5 and then began to split into multiple needles and began falling downwards as ice began to cover them making them look like spikes. Kimimaro looked up and was about to use his bone sword to deflect them until the spikes only glowed and moved at a faster rate then the eyes could follow and all them hit and pierced kimimaro like a pincushion. "I'm not done yet. Now freeze!" Kimimaro soon found unable to move as the ice spikes began spreading ice around his body until he was completely encased in it. "Now!"

Lee put his hands together while charging up a beam of energy. "Right! Hadouken!" The energy of Ki was released and it kimimaro Dead on leaving a trail of blue explosion and smoke. "And it is done!"

Haku sighed in relief as they were able to dispatch of the enemy quickly. Just then the smoke cleared and to their shock kimimaro was still alive and was now looking like a porcupine with Spike bones sticking out of him. Although some of the bones looked cracked and broken indicating some damage was done. Also kimimaro was breathing slightly harder.

"No way...how did he survive t that?" Lee said flabbergasted.

"My only guess is that he used those bone spikes to break himself free of the ice and then braced himself for your attack. Although it looks like he didn't come out of it unscathed." Haku said taking out a blue scroll.

"So what do we do now? It's only a matter of time before he decides to attack." We asked while still keeping his eye on kimimaro who was still breathing slightly hard when suddenly weird markings somewhat similar to the ones he saw on Sasuke begin to cover him.

"I still believe we can win this fight, we just need to keep up the momentum. My next attack will speed up his end, although I will need time. Do you think you can handle him for just a few minutes?" Haku asked getting on one knee with the blue scroll in front of him.

"Of course. But with any luck my next attack will stop him for good." Lee said getting in front of Haku.

"That was a very good try, but now it's my turn!" Kimimaro rushed at them.

Lee did the same and rushed at kimimaro. Before they could meet Lee jumped into the air and delivered a dropkick to the sound ninjas head before jumping over him. Using this as a means to get some distance Lee began to focus. "Now! The eight inner gates! Fourth Gate of Pain Open!" Now in his usual red form we began charging at kimimaro and kicked him in the air before ricocheting off the air punching him repeatedly before finally appearing above him and began to spin until his right leg began to combust into flames. "Take this! Leaf Hot Wind!" Kimimaro try to counter this by releasing Spike bones however the attack was too strong and the fiery kick broke the bones and Lee did a powerful drop kick on kimimaro's back sending it Ablaze as he hit the ground hard with a fiery explosion. Lee landed a few feet away while reverting to his old self and breathing heavy due to the strain of the inner gates. _"And that should end it. When my attack landed I felt his spine crack. Even if it didn't kill him he should be unable to move now." _Just as Lee was thinking this to his surprise kimimaro emerged from the flames now in full curse mark form as he had gray skin and the tail. "How? You shouldn't even be able to move after that attack?"

"It does not matter how much pain my body takes. So long as my spirit and mind is strong I will never stop." Kimimaro proclaimed as his right arm began to form a giant bone drill. But instead of aiming it towards Lee he looked towards Haku. "Your friend is wide open now!" Kimimaro said rushing towards the ice user.

Seeing this Lee try to run to help Haku but unfortunately he was to weakened by his latest attack to move at his usual speed.

Kimimaro was closing in on Haku when said ice user opened the scroll that inside had The kaijin for tidal wave. Then from the scroll the huge tidal wave came pouring out hitting kimimaro. "Now to finish this. Ice Style: Avalanche wave!" The Title Wave began to transform into snow and began to cover the large area of the field. Kimimaro emerged from the snow shivering quite a bit about to go on the attack when he suddenly found himself incapable of moving the reason being that his lower body from his feet to his legs were trapped within the snow frozen. "One more Jutsu should do the trick. Ice Style: Snow dragon Jutsu!" From the snow came a large Dragon made of snow with ice spikes for teeth. The ice dragon with its jaw open attacked and struck kimimaro impacting the snowy area hard as snow flew into the air.

"You did it!" Lee yelled out as he managed to walk fast enough to reach Haku. "Your attack no doubt finished him, I'm not sure anyone could get back up so easily after getting engulfed by so much snow!" As if to contradict his statement kimimaro emerged once again from the cover a snow with his drill still inform. "Impossible! He's still alive!?"

"No. He's on his final leg and it's about to give out, write about." Haku said reassuringly that they are in no danger as kimimaro suddenly fell back on his knees and began coughing blood. "Now."

Kimimaro kid feel his life slipping away as he struggled to get back on his feet only to fail as his bone drill broke apart. Without the drill holding him up he fell completely on his knees and his right arm as he continues to cough with his left hand over his mouth and saw blood on said hand. He looked at his opponents with Lee having a confused to look but Haku did not look surprised at all meaning one thing. "When did you notice that my body was weakening?"

"Since the first moment I got a good look at you." Haku replied. He does have some experience in medicine given how he took care of Zabuza when he got hurt and noticed that kimimaro was not in the greatest of Health. "You should know that a sick person should not be out in the cold or risk their condition getting worse. But then again you shouldn't have even been out here in the first place, your life was soon to end, and you used the last of it trying to win a pointless fight."

"No. I used the last of my life to be of use to Lord Orochimaru. I have given Sasuke Uchiha, Orochimaru next vessel the time he needs to reach him. This fight was not pointless." Kimimaro proclaimed.

"That is where you're wrong! Naruto is one of the strongest people I know and he has Nowaki with him. With those two I believe that they will succeed in defeating and bringing back Sasuke! So despite your Noble sacrifice, Orochimaru has lost this day!" Lee said with confidence as Haku smiled seeing that Lee had great faith in his friends.

"Perhaps your right." Kimimaro said closing his eyes and focused I'm gathering what little of his power he had left. "Then I will use what little power I have left to give Sasuke the strength to reach Lord Orochimaru! This is my final gift to my Lord!" And was that kimimaro Unleashed a huge surge of chakra into the air disappearing along the horizon, and was that he finally fell onto the snowy ground dead.

"What? What did he just do?" Lee wondered not understanding kimimaro's last action.

"I have no idea. But I can't help but feel something ominous is going to surface from it." Haku said greatly concerned.

* * *

** 5 minutes** **ago in Sasuke's head (Now let's see what was going on in Sasuke's head during all this, I should warned you his head is a mess!) **

Sasuke's inner world was based off the horrific site of the Uchiha Massacre 5 years ago. It was dark as the only light was that of the Moon with three Tomos similar to the Sharingan. Inside a certain room was Sasuke but in a younger form, the one that witnessed this event stood over the corpse of his parents crying. "They're all dead! Our parents, our cousins, our Auntie and Uncle, all of them are dead! I was too weak to stop this. Too weak to kill Itachi. I just too weak to do anything!"

"Do you desire more power then the one you currently have?" A voice called out to the young Sasuke as he turned around to see a weird looking skeleton mask.

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" Sasuke demanded.

"I asked you. Do you desire more power than the one you currently have?" The masked spoke again.

The young Sasuke's eyes widened before his Sharingan activated and he stare down the mask! "Yes! I want more power! A power that not even Itachi has! A power that will help me avenge my clan! A power that will crush anyone who dare gets in my way! Can you give me that power!" Sasuke demanded.

"Yes." The Mask said before appearing in Sasuke's hand. "I will give you even greater power than you have now, but know this. This is a power you cannot return. Once you put me on you will never be able to fully take me off. Will forever be tied to the darkness until death do us part."

The young Sasuke grew into his current age and stared at the mask with determination as he put it on.**"I will win! No matter how far I have to go into darkness! I Will WIN!"**

* * *

**(We now cut back to where we truly left off. Hang on to your seats things are about to get shaky!) **

Sasuke looked at both Naruto and Nowaki who looked at him with shock. He then sees Naruto gain a fox tail and ears as he gained an aura of red. Nowaki surprised called Naruto the nine tails jinchuuriki. "So that explains it. That's the source of your power. No wonder a loser like you got this far." Sasuke said with a mocking tone little before laughing maniacally

This response made Naruto glare and growl at him.

Nowaki to look at Sasuke bewildered. "You really have gone mad, Sasuke. How could you let yourself become...This?!"

"This is the power that will help me avenge my clan and guarantee that no one can ever challenge me ever again. Now it's time to finish what I started." Sasuke held out his left hand as black and white lightning formed creating a sword made out of lightning. "You two will meet your end here."

"Sasuke... you don't really mean that do-" Nowaki couldn't finish his sentence because faster than Naruto could react Sasuke used a sword blast hitting Nowaki in the chest leaving a serious chest wound. Nowaki fell on the ground Motionless as blood spilled.** (Ya know? Backstabbing is very hurtful especially if it's from a friend. But honestly a frontal ****stab to the chest by your best friend must hurt like hell. And heads up there's going to be a scar.)**

Naruto was utterly speechless as he ran towards his Fallen comrade to check if he was still alive. Luckily for as serious as his wound is he was still alive putting his worries at ease. That worry soon turn to anger as he looked at Sasuke with anger and betrayal in his eyes. "How could you?! Nowaki is your best friend and yet you did this to him?!"

"Yes. Nowaki is my best friend. Which means killing him is all the more necessary." Sasuke said without a hint of remorse as to what he just did.

Naruto still did not understand what he meant by that, at least until Kurama appear next to him in their usual time stop conversations. _"He means to kill the senju as a way to increase his Sharingan's power. The Sharingan has a second level to it, but in order to achieve it one must suffer the pain of losing someone precious to them, like a lover, a cherished family member, or a very close friend." _

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. Naruto well being silent created the shadow clone and asked him to use what little healing magic they know to heal Nowaki as he stepped back took confront Sasuke. _"He defended you, ya know. Sin constantly called you a traitor and even knowing that it was true he still defended you. And this is how you repay him?" _Naruto said before taking off his headband and tossing it back over to the Clone.

"Why take off your headband Naruto? Wasn't it you that said wearing it was a testament of fighting on equal terms as a leaf Shinobi?" Said Sasuke lightning sword still in hand.

"Yes I did say that. However I no longer consider you a leaf Shinobi or friend for that matter, you're just another enemy that needs to be put down before he hurts anyone else." Naruto said in a cold tone as his eyes once again turned bluish green and a second tail began to form. He can feel his Dragon instincts taking over but he was no longer fighting it, he fully intends to fight Sasuke to the death.

_"Are you sure you're willing to do this Kit? Are you fully willing to kill Sasuke even if Sakura will hate you afterwards?" _ Kurama said wanting to know if Naruto was fully committed to what he was about to do.

"Those who break the rules are scum, and those who betray their comrades are worse than scum." Naruto said the words Kakashi told them on the very day that they officially became Shinobi well also remembering his time with both Sakura and Sasuke especially the time when they face to Gaara and Sasuke one said he would never allow himself to see his precious comrades die before him. "But what do you call someone who does both? They're the very thing you use to pick up Scum!" Naruto said charging at Sasuke with spear in hand. **(Truer words have never been said.) **

"Not so fast!" Sasuke said using his projection bending to turn his lightning sword into a spear that looks similar to Naruto's and began fighting Naruto using a similar Style as him. Sasuke was now able to match Naruto blow for blow before he suddenly disappeared in quick speed and appeared right behind Naruto before ascending into the air. "Now let's see you get backup from this!" Sasuke said before doing a backwards dive while letting go of Naruto to have him fall. He wasn't done yet as he used his projection bending to turn himself into what look to be a purple round ball the same size as choji's human Boulder usually is and began Falling Towards Naruto.

Naruto quickly used his tails to cushion his fall and Dodge the human Boulder. However, the ball ricocheted off the floor and hit Naruto and then ricocheted off another pillar to hit him again and this continued for a good few minutes before Naruto used his two tails to grab the imitation of choji's signature Jutsu. the spear then stopped and started rotating similar to neji's rotation spin reflecting Naruto. The rotations then transformed into kiba's tunneling Fang and began hitting Naruto over and over before launching him in the air. Once in the air Sasuke once again use projection bending to make a binding cloth and lassoing it around Naruto before pulling him closer as he made multiple projection weapons and launch them at him from axes, spears, knives, arrows, and even swords before deciding to make a mallet imbue it with lightning and slam it down on Naruto causing him to hit the ceiling hard. **(Oh great! Now we have another Gilgamesh who throws his crap at people!)**

"Now to finish this!" Sasuke said Landing on the roof and making another lightning sword preparing to charge and strike down Naruto until suddenly his mask cracked and broke apart to Sasuke's surprise. "No way? Where did my power go?!"

"My guess is that your little mask trick only lasts for a few minutes." Naruto said getting up from the the crater a little bit scaved but not seriously injured most likely due to Kurama's protective aura dampening some of the damage. "Now, it's my turn and it's only fair if I hit just as hard!" **(That's right my brother from another mother! Time to wreck his Shit!" **

Naruto Unleashed a very powerful air cutter which Sasuke had to dodge or risk getting cut in half. Sasuke then charged at him with his lightning sword and did a downward slash. Naruto used his two tails to grab the sword and used this opening to stab Sasuke in the abdomen before Sasuke pulled back in order to keep the spear from going in any deeper. Naruto however wasn't going to let him get any distance as he charge towards him using his wind enhance weapon to perry his lightning sword.

Sasuke saw that Naruto was serious on his threat and was now playing for keeps. He decided to go airborne using his new wings. "Fire style: Flame Fire!" Sasuke Unleashed a very powerful Fireball aimed right towards the ceiling confident than Naruto won't be able to block or dodge it.

However Naruto improvised by using his two tails that grew into big hands and grabbed the fireball. Naruto then made hand signs. "Wind style: Vacuum blast!" Naruto from his mouth Unleashed a powerful gust of wind at the fireball drawing the flame back at Sasuke now more ferocious.

Sasuke used his projection bending to form a shield around him in order to protect himself from the powerful Flame. The fire was intense but eventually it past and he let the barrier down. He opened his eyes and try to focus back on Naruto but all he could see was the Clone Naruto healing Nowaki. He quickly turned around to see Naruto behind him preparing to strike at him when he used his left wing to protect him from the Slash although it caused him to fall back onto the roof. before he could attempt to get up Naruto did a downward dive stomp on Sasuke breaking through the ceiling and causing them and how to fall through the building with Naruto using Sasuke as a cushion as they hit the bottom floor.

Once the dust settled Naruto got back up and was preparing to finish Sasuke until he saw that Sasuke used a substitution with one of the Fallen debris to escape. he used his enhance senses to try and find him and found that he flew back outside. Jumping back up to the roof Naruto could see lightning flashing in the sky with Thunder roaring very loudly. And their Sasuke flying high above them with his black and white Chidori in hand. "This will be my last Jutsu." Sasuke proclaimed as he could feel himself losing grip on his new form. He held up his Chidori hand that seemed to connect with the clouds. "Goodbye Naruto, Nowaki."

Naruto stood his ground as he stood in front of his clone and Nowaki. He then transformed his spear into a lance and used his two tails to grip the floor. Aiming his bow staff like a pool stick the drill Lance began to spend as an aura similar to that of the Rasengan began to form around it. "Goodbye Sasuke."

"Final Lightning!" Sasuke said as a bolt of White Lightning aimed towards the abandoned Fortress.

"Rasen-Wind Missile!" Naruto called out as the drill detached from the bo staff and fired into the air like a missile gaining wind until it hit the bolt of lightning causing a massive explosion. Considering Sasuke with closest he was hit pretty hard by the Aftershock which sent him flying.

This Collision caused a giant flash blinding Naruto before he two passed out due to the strain of using the Nine-Tails is power and the Dragon energy. While not that far away Wasabi and Sveta finally arrived after the two female anbu retreated.

A few miles away Yuyake was watching what just went down using his helmets zoom-in feature. "Well I'll be damned. That's what I call some good fireworks." He then took out his cell phone and pressed one of those contacts. "Hey, mom, it's Yuyake. He did it. He did just as you said he would do. Although there are some unexpected developments that could be a problem... Yeah, ok. I'll leave that part up to you then. And like I said not a word of this to the court." Yuyake said hanging up. "Well time to head back." Yuyake said before disappearing.

* * *

**2 hours later, unknown cave **

In a very dark cave 18 hologram showed up. "So is everyone here?" The Hologram with swirled eyes said to the other Holograms.

"Yes pain, we're all here. So what's this meeting about? I was in the middle of getting my nails done." One of the Hologram said with a female voice.

"Your supposed to be gathering information Larxene. No goofing off. And that goes double for you, Demyx." Another female said.

"Hey now. I'm not goofing off Konan, I'm just maintaining my cover here in the land of water. Goofing off is more of Larxene's stick." A hologram holding a guitar said casually tuning it.

How about you come over here and say that again Demyx!" The other female known as Larxene yelled.

"I will fly over to your locations who and discipline you both if you two don't stop bickering like children!" Konan said with a Stern voice getting a yes ma'am from the bickering two.

"Hahaha! Konan can really act like a mother when she wants to, ay guys!?" Said a hologram with a scythe on his back.

"Well someone has to, Hidan." Another hologram who also had a scythe replied.

"This is what we get for allowing children into the Akatsuki." A hologram with a scientific accent stated while also revealing that they are the Akatsuki.

"Now that just ain't nice Vexen. Me, Saix, Marluxia, and Itachi are pretty young ourselves and you don't see us behaving like kids." Another holographic Akatsuki member said.

"What? You don't consider me young Axel? Heh!" Said another Akatsuki member with one eye showing as his hair covered his left eye.

"You, young deidara? As if!" Another Akatsuki member with an eye patch commented and laughed to deidara's frustration.

"Young or not, you're all annoying, Xigbar." Another member said with a deep voice and green eyes.

"Silence!" The hologram next to the first a Akatsuki with the swirling eyes commanded making them all be silent. He has long hair and orange Amber eyes. "Good. Now let's get on the topic of why we are here. Zetsu, what do you have to report?"

"Of course. Xemnas." Black zetsu said as he began to explain the events of Naruto and Sasuke's battle. "I can say that Sasuke managed to survive the attack and is now on his way to Orochimaru after getting launched 5 miles away."

"Wow. He managed to survive going Toe to Toe with the nine tail jinchuriki, and given your explanation he was playing for keeps." The Akatsuki member with a giant sword most likely Kisame said before turning to Itachi. "But it looks like your brother is now wit Orochimaru. My condolences Itachi."

Itachi was silent.

"Doesn't he ever talk?" Demyx asked no one in particular.

"Better then you talkin." Another member who looked short and hunchback said.

"While we're on this topic. What do we do about it?" Said Another Akatsuki member who was playing with a deck of cards. "Orochimaru is becoming quite the nuisance, and now that it's confirmed that he's joined New Foundation he can be a serious threat. Sooner or later we'll need to be rid of him."

"Orochimaru is but a nuisance that has made an enemy of most of the world, Luxord. Sooner or later one of those enemies will be his end sparing us the trouble." The last Akatsuki member who had an X on his forehead said. "I'm more interested in the condition of Nawaki. Sasuke nearly destroyed him."

"I was just thinking the same thing! Hey doctor vixen! Didn't you say that toy of yours could be as strong as any jinchuriki! Because it struggled against that Ice user your colleagues experimented on and didn't even last 10 seconds against Itachi's little brother!" Larxene complained.

This seemed to upset the proclaimed doctor. "Nawaki is not a toy! He is the product of pure research! My greatest creation so far! As to his power? He wasn't finish yet or did you forget what caused the fire in the secret research facility. What's inside him is still most likely still sleeping. Rest assure when 'it' awakens, Nawaki's power will rival even the nine tail fox."** (And just a reminder, Nowaki's real name is Nawaki.)**

"Then perhaps we should speed it up." Pain said getting their attention. "We need to start preparing for the hunt in two years time and our Ultimate Weapon needs to be somewhat ready by then." Pain looked at 2 Pacific Akatsuki members. "Saix, you and Axel will go and test Nawaki's abilities. Do what you must in order to get him to awaken his power."

"Of course. But don't we run the risk of the leaf ninjas discovering our interest in the boy?" Saix inquiry.

"He's right." Itachi finally spoke. "This could probably lead them to discover the truth about Nawaki's Resurrection and his connection with Naruto."

"It doesn't matter." Said Xemnas. "If they learned the truth it does not affect our plans. Nawaki's connection with Naruto is no different than Yuyake's connection with both of them."

"Connection? Would someone explain to me what this connection is please? Because all of this stuff is a lot to get memorized?!" Axel asked / complained.

"Yeah I would like an explanation too." Demyx said with a few others also asking the same.

Xemnes and Pain sighed knowing one of them has two explain.

**(But unfortunately you all aren't going to know this just yet! Take some time to think about it for yourselves.")**

* * *

**The Next morning, Leaf Village Hospital ****(Just to set up a timeline, the mission started during the morning and officially ended at the end of the day. So the rest of the night was the retrieval team being escorted back to the Village and to the hospital.) **

Nowaki open his eyes to find himself in a hospital bed. He went to set up but found a sharp pain in his chest that forced him to lean back down. "You shouldn't move that much, Nowaki. You may risk opening your wounds." The voice of Naruto said as he was in a bed next to his near the window bandaged up while reading a book. He also looked at himself and saw that he had a few bandages while also having one around his chest.

"Why does my chest hurt so much? It's like someone cut me hard with a-" Nowaki questions until he remembered the last thing he saw before falling unconscious and had a horrified look on his face. "It was Sasuke that cut me, wasn't it?"

"...Yes. He did. I managed to heal you a bit with my magic to get you out of critical condition, but Sveta was the one to properly treat it and bandage you up before she and Wasabi took us back here." Naruto explained.

"Where's Sasuke?" Nowaki asked. Although he couldn't help but find that name Sveta familiar.

"I don't know." Naruto said with a somewhat uncaring demeanor that Nowaki noticed. "After our last Clash I lost consciousness. When I woke up I listened in on the gossip around the hospital and it seems Sasuke isn't here."

"We failed...dammit." Nowaki cursed feeling nothing but failure right now. His best friend as well as the son of his former teammate went rogue and he failed to stop him pretty much failing his promise to Sakura. Which reminds him. "Did Sakura come by?"

"No. But I suspect she will come to visit soon probably expecting all three of us to be here. Going to be hard breaking the news to her." Naruto said turning to next page of his book. "Heads up. We're about to have some guests."

Right on cue the door opened and in came Myucel ran to Naruto side to hug him while crying. "Oh master! I was so worried when I heard you were admitted into the hospital! Are you recovering okay?! How many fingers am I holding up?!" Myucel said examining Naruto's condition.

"Sorry to have worried you, Myucel. also I'm recovering just fine and you're holding up three fingers." Naruto replied.

"Its good to hear that at least, Myucel wouldn't stop exaggerating on your condition until she could finally see." Kim said entering before Shikamaru entered as well and walked over to Naruto's bed. "So how exactly did you get messed up enough to have to go to a hospital?"

"Well... Me and Sasuke kind of got into it and he managed to get a good few shots off me." Naruto said seeing an upset expression on Kim's face. "Although I made sure to hit that Tame back just as hard. he probably just as messed up as I am right now." Naruto quickly said.

"Now that's good to know." Kim said smiling.

Naruto then smelled a few familiar scents. "I think I smell Sakura coming this way in a few minutes. And I can tell that Xion is with her."

"Hey Naruto, I think I'm going to go to one of the Bendy machines outside. Do you want anything specific?" Kim suddenly asked would Naruto saying anyting she choose would be nice. "Ok. I'll be back." Kim said kissing Naruto on the cheek before leaving the room.

Shikamaru and Nowaki found Kim's Behavior quite strange Naruto reassured them that everything was all right although inwardly he knew things weren't exactly alright with Kim and Sakura right now. "Hey Myucel, why don't you go with Kim for a bit. There's some things I would like to talk with Shikamaru about."

"Yes, will do Master." The half elf maid replied before leaving the room. "Oh! Also, I'll talk with shizune about letting you come home tomorrow so you can recover there with me and Kim handling your recovery."

"Spears me from having to eat hospital food." Naruto said in gratitude.

After a few moments of Silence Shikamaru finally asked. "Lady Tsunade already informed me of the situation with Sasuke. But what exactly happened? Who were the two new enemies that Kiba sense earlier before we separated?"

"It's a big complicated, but I might as well start from when we separated." Naruto began to explain to Shikamaru of the events that happened in the Ninja Fortress with Nowaki giving some input. When it came time to explain Nowaki's unconsciousness Nowaki explained that Sasuke hit him fast and hard enough to render him unconscious leaving out the major wound he got. When Naruto took over he just explained that he fought Sasuke once again and fell unconscious after their last Clash. "And that's what happened."

"So that's the gist of it, huh?" Shikamaru said rubbing the back of his head as he let this sink in. "So those new guys were people you used to live with before the orphanage burned down?"

"Yeah. Quite the reunions they set up. I never saw it coming, and I'm usually the unpredictable one. But the important thing is everyone's okay." Naruto stated before looking at the door. "If you two are done eavesdropping, Tsunade would probably want to come in."

The door suddenly opened revealing Sakura, Xion, with Tsunade behind them making them come in. "S-Sakura, Xion," Nowaki said nervously trying to avoid eye contact with Sakura.

"Naruto. Nowaki." Sakura said.

**(And the room suddenly got ten times more silent... Hey Warhawk! I know we had some dialogue setup but how about we just skim over this. Let's be honest I don't think anyone wants to see this.)**

Sakura put on a brave face to try and act casual. Naruto can only say with regret that he was sorry before turning towards the window not really feel like talking about it any further. Sakura remembered what magilou said and wanted to tell him about her but seeing how he was right now she restrained herself from doing so. She tried to change the subject as best as she could until Nowaki while gripping his chest wound Proclaim that he still hasn't given up on the promise that He made to her and said that he will bring Sasuke back. With Newfound hope Sakura mentally thanked Nowaki for the hope that their team could still be together again. **(Thank you mr. Writer guy!) **

Soon after Sakura left along with Xion who said she was going to do the same thing Myucel was and have Nowaki do his recovery at home.

**Night time**

Once it was just the two of them again. Naruto spoke. "Do you really intend to try and keep that promise to Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Well of course. When I say I'm going to do something I'll do it!" Nowaki proclaimed. "After all. We can't give leave Sasuke in the hands of Orochimaru."

"You can't, but I can." Naruto said shocking Nowaki who asked how he could say such a thing. "He's gone to Orochimaru of his own volition severing his ties to us. I'm not going to waste anymore of my time on trying to help someone who doesn't want to receive it, and you shouldn't too!"

"Naruto? Do you even know what you're saying? Sasuke's our friend and teammate! Sure he's made a mistake but that's all the more reason to help him." Nowaki protested. "After we get him back we can put all that behind us."

"Put all that behind us?" Naruto said gripping his cover before looking at Nowaki with an angry and hurt look. "He rejected Sakura and left her with a shattered heart. He fought me with intentions to kill and was dead serious on trying! And worst of all! He nearly killed you! I can forgive him for our fight, but for what he did to you and Sakura... I can only tolerate so much from him." Naruto finished his statement looking down his cover with a saddened look.

Nowaki wanted to continue arguing but he saw the look on Naruto's face. It was a look of hurt and betrayal. Clearly what's Sasuke did really affected Naruto and his View of the now turncoat Uchiha. "I know what's Sasuke did is something you can't easily take back. But if there's even a slight chance that I can bring Sasuke back to his old self and all four of us can be friends again... I have to take it. Call me a fool if you have to but that's not going to stop me from trying."

Naruto was silent before he sighed after which he did a small smile. "Well then. I wish you luck then." Naruto said as he got out of bed wanting to go outside on the roof for a bit. "Because there's still a little bit of a foolish side of me that wants to see you pull it off somehow."** (To all of you that may just think that Naruto has somewhat forgiving Sasuke, you're wrong. He's just acknowledging Nawaki's decision to want to redeem Sasuke. Believe me when I say their relationship is in shambles but it can be repaired but it won't be easy or glossed over.)**

Nowaki actually smiled and that statement. "Then just you wait Naruto! I'll definitely make it happen!"

After a good while has passed Nowaki finally went to sleep. And in that moment Sveta enter the room and went to Nowaki's side. She left a note by his pillow before kissing them on the cheek before leaving the room.

On the roof Naruto was sitting on the bench next to the door and looked at the area where a few days ago him and Sasuke had their first big fight. "And through all of this I still never got the chance to tell any of them that I was leaving."

"Couldn't see how over all of the drama that was going on." Wasabi said appearing from Over the roof door. "So how are you feeling, Naruto?"

"I feel like if I ever see another lightning attack it'll be too soon." Naruto joked a bit. "So what brings you here when visiting hours are over?"

"I wanted to make sure will you be alone when I came." Wasabi said jumping down to sit next to Naruto. "Were you really not able to tell anyone that you're leaving the village?"

"The only people I was able to tell were Kim and Myucel, and that was basically me telling them that we're moving." Naruto replied. Wasabi then handed Naruto a folder that said last. "What's this?"

"Your last official Leaf ninja missions for when you go back on duty." Wasabi said opening the folder. "Unohana showed up today and explained your situation, so lady Tsunade decided that your last mission will be you focusing on the drowner case. You're the only person that has made the most head weight so you're the most qualified did deal with this."

"Ok. I think it's about time I shot this drowner down. Do you mind helping me?" Naruto asked.

Wasabi smiled. "Sure. I love to. But first." Wasabi leaned in to kiss Naruto before pushing him on the bleachers with her on top. "Its been a few months since we seen each other in person. So how about we have some fun while we're working together?" Wasabi said lowering herself to give Naruto butterfly kisses.

Naruto responded bye levitating one of the sheets that were hanging on the roof and play to get on top of him and wasabi while also grabbing her tail causing her to gasp as she collapsed on top of him. "Sure Wasabi. I've missed having my favorite partner with me." Naruto said caressing the nekomata's cheek so he could kiss her. **(To all those expecting a lime or lemon, sorry not in this chapter. Maybe next time! Now before we wrap up this chapter let's go see how our favorite evil snake guys doing! Scene change!)**

* * *

**Sound Village, Orochimaru's lair**

Orochimaru was sitting in his chair now in his new body looking over some interesting data through a high-tech holographic screen. Just then Kabuto entered the room. "So is Sasuke settling in all right, Kabuto?"

"He's not very picky with room accommodations. Right now he's still resting. From not just the strain of the curse mark but also from his fight with Naruto." Kabuto said adjusting his glasses. "I also took a blood sample like you asked and I found some very intriguing developments." The glasses wearing sound Ninja transferred some data to Orochimaru's screen. "It seems that kimimaro before he died transferred what little of his power over to Sasuke and merged with his curse mark. This Fusion seems to create a sort of enhancement of powers through the use of a mask made of bone amplifying his power greatly. However the power seems to be only active so long at the mask is on. When Sasuke has recovered enough I would like to run some tests. This could prove very useful in the future."

"Hhhmmm! How very interesting indeed!" Orochimaru said looking over Kabuto's data. "When you're done with your analysis send what you have to me. I think we can make a very interesting enzyme from this that could be the next level of the curse mark."

"As you wish Lord Orochimaru."

"Also, ready the portal. I predict this base will be compromised soon, so have to clear everything and return to the sound Village in New Foundation." Orochimaru instructed as he continued his research.

* * *

**End**

**and here's chapter 20 and the official end of the Sasuke retrieval Arc. ****Man this was tiring to make but I finally got done. Now I can rest and get ready to pig out! Why? Because tomorrow is Thanksgiving! Take it away Magilou!**

**With pleasure Warhawk! For the next chapter will pick up with some scenes in the leaf Village then transfer over to the Sand Village for a personal story involving Gaara and his village. Don't be surprised if you see some other returning characters the most of them won't be from the Village, as well as new characters.**

**Anyway this is Magilou signing us out! Please leave us reviews!**


	21. Chapter 21

**"Hello everyone! Magilou here with and happy holidays! A quick reminder to all those who miss the announcement. ****We're going to be continuing on with the main plot so sorry to those who were probably looking forward to going to the Sand Village, but Warhawk has looked over his notes for the Arc and it's a lot longer then he expected and he wanted to do something with the main plot before 2019 reached its end. Desert Blaze will instead be its own story during the 2-year time skip during next year so don't worry it's not scrapped."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material used. All Source material is owned by its respective companies.**

**Tales of the Elemental Nations **

Chapter 21: The Queen makes her move, Koharu unveiled!

* * *

**Hokage Tower, midnight**

This was a very stressful morning for Shizune. Why? Because she is now a witness in a meeting between the Hokage and the Fire Daimyo. She was absolutely shocked when she saw that it was none other Retsu Unohana. With her also in attendance was Shikaku Nara the head Jonin and at times fellow advisor. "Would any of you like some tea? Lady Hokage? Lady Daimyo?"

"No. Not really in the mood for tea, Shizune." Said Tsunade.

"No thank you, but I appreciate the thought." Retsu said giving shizune a smile.

_"Well isn't this going swell." _Shikaku said in thought.

"So you're really doing this, Retsu." Tsunade began. "Your going to do a widespread interrogation of every Leaf ninja in the village?"

Retsu sighed before looking at Tsunade. "Yes Tsunade, I am. I want Inoichi, Ibiki, and the rest of the IT department to do a rundown check of the ninjas currently in the leaf Village, and to call back all ninjas currently on missions to return to the leaf Village immediately. I know you're still dealing with the debacle with the grass Village. So there to be excluded for the time being." Retsu explained.

"The grass ninjas have currently resided themselves back into their Village, so for right now the fighting has ceased. I was actually going to use this opportunity to try and make peace with them as a way to stop the small War before it escalates." Tsunade stated. "As for this run-down you want the IT division to do, greatly concerns me."

"How so?" Retsu asked.

"Such a widespread of questioning will not go unnoticed. This will surely lead to questions, which will lead to protest, which may cause a panic." Tsunade explained.

"I'm fully aware of this." Retsu said in a calm but plain voice. "That is one of the reasons why the Fire Guard will be here, to make sure that if something like a panic were to break out they will take care of it. The main reason for this is to weed out those who work for Koharu before we move in on her."

"But this feels too unexpected and out of the blue. If you had send word much earlier instead of telling me in person, I would have let certain people know about this. The clan heads are aware of the conspirators and should have gotten a heads up about this." Tsunade said not liking that Retsu just sprung this on her out of nowhere.

"I know... But unfortunately I can't take that chance." Retsu said leading to Tsunade to ask why. "The culprit responsible for my uncle's murder was assassinated a few days ago, he was about to confessed something important. The guards heard some Screaming from the cell and when they went to investigate they saw the prisoner Bleeding Out and heard someone escaping. With his last breath he said that not all the Clans are loyal to the Hokage. Before he could give out even one of those names, he died."

"Retsu? Do you know what you're saying?" Shikaku implied.

"Yes, I know. As much as I don't want to think about it myself, the fire council is convinced that some of the Clans here are cohorts to Koharu." Retsu stated.

"Well they're Wrong!" Tsunade said slamming her hands on the table while not breaking it. "I'm aware of the possibility of some clan members working with koharu, but an entire Clan? That just can't be!"

"I have to agree with her Retsu. I can't imagine any of us heads willingly following koharu!" Shikaku spoke up. "There could be a chance that he meant there is someone in one of the Clans that are planning to overthrow one of us."

"I brought up the same thing. Unfortunately that still doesn't change the fact that koharu may have control over one of the Clans without any of us knowing about it." Retsu stated.

Tsunade felt a migraine coming along. "Why couldn't you have came to me with this much earlier, Retsu! With everything that's going on no one is prepared for this!" Tsunade lectured clearly upset.

"Your lucky that I'm even telling you this now! A lot of people didn't want me to come here to tell you anything. They wanted to send the Fire Guard and generals here to put the entire Village Under military arrest! That is how angry everyone in the capital is!" Retsu said in the very upset voice to the surprise of Tsunade. It's rare to ever see Unohana upset to the point of yelling. Retsu took a moment to breathe and calm her nerves. "Sorry about that. It's just been very difficult since my uncle's death and me taking his place. A lot of people are angry and a lot of that anger is aimed towards the village as a whole. This widespread interrogation that you feel so uncomfortable with is the only way to make sure that the actual good Shinobi won't be unjustly accused of treason."

Tsunade although still uncomfortable with the idea did see the Merit of it. "Does everyone really have to do it? Including the genin?"

"Yes, even them. But don't worry I already made a list of people who have already been confirmed as clean. The people on this list just has to show up in order to not look suspicious. Since your Hokage you don't have to go through it and Shizune and your brother Nawaki are on that list too so they won't have anything to worry about."

Tsunade was definitely shocked to hear her say that. "How did you-?"

"You really think I wouldn't have noticed, Tsunade? I know it was only for a brief moment, but despite my controlled expression of shock I did indeed know that was Nawaki." Retsu stated.

Shikaku despite a shock kept his composure. "Ok... shocks aside there is something I would like to suggest to you both." The head of the Nara Clan said getting both female leaders attention. "With the defection of Sasuke Uchiha although an unfortunate turn of events, we could use this to our advantage. We can make an announcement stating that with the unfortunate news of another Rogue Ninja, the Hokage and Fire daimyo would like all available ninjas to take an evaluation exam to prove that they are loyal to the leaf Village. This way mostly everybody will willingly come just to prove their innocence for not working for Orochimaru, and this will also keep Koharu from knowing what we're up to."

Both Tsunade and Retsu looked at shikaku before looking at themselves and then back at him. "Consider your plan approved!" Both ladies said at the same time.

"Thank you both for considering my suggestion." Shikaku said before another question came to mind. "Speaking of Koharu, where exactly is she right now?"

"No one has seen her for almost two months now. We did send a team to Cinnabar town to try and find her, but the base where Shino aburame's report said they were hiding out was completely empty without any sign of anyone even being there." Shizune said getting all three people's attention. "I've had multiple teams go there from time to time to try and locate the base but none of them have succeeded. I'm beginning to suspect that each team that were sent may have someone working for the Koharu and leading them on the wrong track."

Tsunade couldn't help but grip her hands with an angry look on her face. "Just how many people does that old hag have under her thumb?! And why would so many work for her?!"

"I honestly can't say Tsunade? She's been doing this since sarutobi first started his reign as leader of the village. I fear to think just how much influence she has acquired over the years." Retsu said with a worried expression on her face.

Tsunade then turn to Shizune. "Shizune! Call Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and Guy! I have a very important mission for them!"

* * *

**4 Days Later, Leaf Village, daytime**

Naruto and Nawaki were released from the hospital to recuperate home. Nawaki wanted to continue his training but was blocked by Xion who kept telling him he should take it easy for a while. Naruto wanted to start on his case of catching the drowner but Myucel wanted him to rest as well and keep his detective work at the armchair variety. Although he couldn't go out as Anjin he could at least handle his business with Sakura's parents regarding Kim living with him. The Haruno's whereby definition very... enthusiastic if Naruto was being honest. Sakura's father what's a real jokester while Sakura's mother although quite the talkative and lecturers mother had a sense of humor as well. Naruto couldn't help but enjoy their company and wonder why Sakura always complained so much about them. But then again Sakura was always uptight about most things and not one for jokes and one not. Kim's Uncle although a joker gave him a serious look and told him he better take good care of Kim considering she was his sister's daughter which Naruto replied that he would do as such and with an honest face said he truly loved Kim. Sakura's mother also gave him an earful of things about Kim and told him that she would be calling to check up on them. Naruto was a bit surprised that Sakura wasn't around but Kim didn't seem to mind which began to worry Naruto regarding the cousins relationship.

During the last three days the fire Guard came to the Village announcing that with the defection of Sasuke Uchiha all Leaf Village ninjas currently in the village. Ninjas of both genin to Jonin had to go to one of the old Uchiha police station to be asked some questions. Some went without complaint While others went while also complaining seeing this a bit unfair. The rookies all went there but when they're turn arrived they each were given seal of approval and were allowed to leave. The boys decided to go to the barbecue place.

"I can't believe we had to be interviewed by fire guardsman and whether or not we were loyal to the leaf Village! All because Sasuke decides to play runaway Ninja! Even when he's not here he's still making trouble for everyone!" Kiba complained.

"As mundane as it may seem. With the realization that Kabuto and his teammates were spies for Orochimaru, and Sasuke now defecting to his side, it's no surprise that they would want to suspect the troops. I'm surprised we were mostly excluded from this?" Shino said.

"It might be because we actually participated in the mission to bring back Sasuke, so they made an exception for us." Neji suggested.

"Glad to hear that. But still can you believe it that Unohana Sensei is the new daimyo of the land of Fire?" Choji said before digging in to their barbecue.

"Pretty ironic if you ask me. First we get a female Hokage and now we have a female daimyo. Women have literally begun trying to take over the world." Shikamaru said with his usual bored self although some of the guys could tell his mind was on something else.

"Look on the Brightside Shikamaru. You date her daughter Jacqueline, meaning you're one foot closer to being part of one of the royal families of the Fire Nation. Good for you!" Naruto said lifting his drink up. "Make sure to send me an invite!"

"Our relationship isn't like that! Sure I admit I have a thing for her, and she definitely has a thing for me, but nothing is official yet." Shikamaru protested.

"Has she met your mom?" Neji asked.

"Yes."

"Did she like her?" Shino asked.

"Yes."

"Did your mom give her the approval for Jackie to be your bride someday?" Naruto asked.

"...Yes."

"You know what that means guys?" Kiba asked all around.

"Future bachelor party!" Nowaki, Lee, Choji all shouted which caused the other guys to laugh to shikamaru's dismay.

"You guys can be horrible sometimes. What a drag!" Shikamaru complained before he decided to change the subject. "So when exactly are you leaving the village Naruto?"

This actually got the guys to stop laughing and put all eyes on Naruto. Naruto eventually Gala round to telling the guys about his resigning as a leaf Ninja and a lot of them had some mixed feelings. Most of them were happy that Naruto was possibly going to be a Fire Nation ninja While others were sad to see him go. However Naruto did tell them that he would stay in touch and both gigs do do missions for the leaf Village on occasions so he would still work with them just not as often. "Well I'm set to leave in January at the beginning of the new year. And right now it's just beginning to be October so I have about three months left here in the village."

"So how did you and Sakura take the news that you're vice-captain is now leaving, Nowaki?" Kiba asked Nowaki.

"Well I'm not going to lie I'm a bit sad to see him go, especially since Sasuke just left us. As for Sakura? ...Well, she definitely could have took it a lot better. I rather not say." Nowaki said scratching the back of his head remembering yesterday when Naruto brought him and Sakura to Team 7 usual training ground to tell them the news. He was surprised to find out that Naruto was leaving and was going to ask for more details but Sakura just exploded before asking Naruto how could he just decide to leave after they just lost Sasuke. Naruto try to explain as best as he could stating that it was what he wanted to tell them at the hospital but Sakura being her usual stubborn self was just too angry to really listen or understand and stormed off. Both him and Naruto were hoping to see Sakura today hoping she be in a better mood however when she saw them she just huffed past them saying that she was too busy with training to want to talk to them. _"I don't get why she's so upset with me?! I'm not the one that's moving here!" _

Seeing the look on Nowaki's face Naruto spoke. "Don't stress yourself out about this, Nowaki. This isn't the first time Sakura has overreacted like this. Give her some time and she'll get over it... Eventually she will." Naruto said although not 100% sure knowing how stubborn Sakura can be.

"Well aside from Sakura's usual angry moods, I do understand somewhat why she would be upset." Choji chimed in. "Your team just lost Sasuke and then you announce that you're also leaving. So it would be unlike her not to get upset after hearing that."

"I get that. But she doesn't have to get mad at me just because Sasuke decided to start some trouble." Naruto said in his defense. "Besides. This in some way isn't any different from me becoming a stationed Ninja which I told her and Sasuke at the very beginning when we became team 7, she knew I was going to leave sooner or later."

"If that's the case then she's just being childish and stubborn. She just has to accept that things are changing right now. Change is inevitable." Neji said taking a drink from his cup.

With enough being said the boys decided to eat their barbecue. After splitting the bail they all decided to go their separate ways.

* * *

**Evening, old tea shop**

The sun was Now setting as three Leaf chunin who turns have not came up yet were at the abandoned tea shop. "Good to be far away from those fire guards at last. I thought they were going to drag me away to be interrogated! Luckily it was just my neighbor they were coming to get!" A male Shinobi said taking a drink of Sake

"Your definitely lucky then. I saw one of the guys go off to get interrogated and he said we would meet up later. But after a whole hour I didn't hear a peep from him." Said a kunoichi. "Do you think this why spread questioning maybe more than just about Orochimaru? Because I know for a fact that him and I don't work for that traitor."

"The boss lady says to go about our day as usual, saying them through text. When exactly are we going to get a direct order from koharu herself? She's been completely MIA for months!" A second male Shinobi said.

"Well she gave us a text telling us to meet her here, so she must have a plan." The first male Shinobi sad looking at his phone where he got a text for him to meet at this tea shop.

"I think I hear someone coming. It must be lady koharu, or perhaps some of the others." The female Ninja said about to get up until she saw the door open and in comes someone wearing a hooded cloak holding would love to be a chain scythe. Although you couldn't see her upper face you could tell that you had white skin and purple hair considering they were long bangs on each side of her face.

"A kid?" One of the male Shinobi said. The girl took out a cell phone and pressed a few buttons and suddenly his phone went off. He looked at it to see it was one of the anonymous numbers that their boss uses to contact them.

"So that number was still workable. Unagi really did know what he was talking about when he gave me this number." The hooded girl sad playing away her phone and closing the door behind her. "Now not only do I have both my targets, but also a third one. I think I'll drown just one of you, the rest I'll improvise. Good thing that's old tea house is in a secluded area and nowhere near a neighborhood, no one will be able to hear you all scream as I kill you."

"What did she say? Drown one of us?" The other male Ninja said confused.

The female ninja however began to connect the thoughts and instantly took out a kunai. "You! Your the drowner!" She and the other two were about to get ready to engage The drowner when they heard some growling outside and from the window they could see a shadowy beast circling around the Teahouse.

"Kill kill kill kill kill!" The drowner kept repeating over and over as the Beast circling outside scared her prey. "Kill Kill Kill KILL YOU ALL!" She said as she went on the attack.

The female chunin was put off guard by the girls speed as she passed by her unaware that the Scythe had a chain that was now around her ankles that cost her to slip. The other two got up and was about to attack until the drowner swang her scythe pulling the female Ninja and launched her into one of them making them both hit a table towards the right. She then lassoed the chain around the other male Ninja's wrists and then from one of the windows a snake like tail came and grabbed him by his legs and began pulling just as the drowner embedded her scythe on the ground leading to the ninja to be tug award causing him to scream as the thing that trapped his legs began pulling. She then turned her attention to her previous opponents who are just getting their bearings until the drowner levitated a barrel full of wine and threw it at the guy causing wine to spill as he was back on the ground again this time unconscious. With the girl all they're being left he decided to cut her losses and run but the drowner wasn't going to have any of that as barrels of water first out and attacked her freezing itself around her legs causing her to fall. She then looked up to see ice spikes above her, as a last-ditch effort she threw her kunai at the drowner which missed but cut a strand of her hair before the spikes came down and secured her.

** CRACK!**

She turned around to see the guy she trapped earlier was now pulled in two as the lower half was now outside while the upper half was still connected to the chain. Unfazed by this she picked up her scythe and walked over to the unconscious ninja that was still alive. "Now let's see what I can learn from you before you die."** (Wow! What brutal ways to go! But I would be sad if it wasn't for the fact that they were basically corrupt ninjas who is this. So prompts to our friendly neighborhood drowner!)**

* * *

**Nighttime, Uzumaki residence **

Wasabi was walking down stairs wearing her sleeping clothes after just came out of the shower. The first person she noticed was Myucel who was watching TV. "Hey Myucel, is Naruto still here? I was hoping we could do some sparring before we turned in." Wasabi asked as she and Naruto not that long ago came back from looking for any leads they can on the drowner.

"He's up stairs. Kim wanted to give him the ones over before he went out." Myucel replied.

Both of them went up to Naruto's room and saw him on the bed with Kim sleeping next to him. Wasabi seeing this made her eyes twitch a bit a went to go wake them up however she found that she couldn't even when she called out for them to wake up. "Just how deep asleep are they? Myucel, do you have something that can get these two up?"

Myucel suddenly blush when she noticed are magic circuits showing. "I think we should leave them for now, Wasabi. Those two are connected by a spiritual mental link, so they're not really sleeping, they're just in a deep meditation state with each other."** (Well at least Myucel knows what's on)**

"Oh. Then I'll just go in and tell them to wake up. Do you mind helping me?" Wasabi asked while focusing her spirit energy.

Myucel's face became the color of a tomato. "Oh Nonono! I'm not ready to do those kinds of things with master! I want our first time to be special!" With that being said the half-elf maid left the room.

"What was that about?" Wasabi wondered out loud. She then got in bed to lay next to Naruto before closing her eyes.

* * *

**Kim's inner world **

Wasabi opened her eyes to see herself in Kim's inner world. She found herself in a spooky themed town and in front of a haunted looking mansion. She also saw that her appearance has changed and now she was slightly older and taller while still in her black T-shirt and short green boxer shorts however her chest was still very small to her dismay. "I really hope this isn't as accurate as what's to come of my body in the future."

She entered a mansion that appeared well kept and began listening in for either Naruto or Kim. She then heard some noises and looked at a door that had a crack in it. Wasabi peaked in which caused her to gasp and blush.

**Lemon Alert**

Naruto and Kim in their older forms were in a dark pink room with only a lamp on. Naruto was sitting on the side of a queen size bed wearing his usual sleeping attire. As for Kim, she was on her knees topless wearing light blue panties in her tunic form also wearing a collar and was giving Naruto a blowjob while fingering herself. She was licking his length all around before doing the tip and began sucking it and slowly began putting more of it in her mouth. "You look like a demi-human servant sucking her Masters cock Kim!" Naruto said moaning in delight.

Kim stopped what she was doing to talk while giving her boyfriend a handjob. "Good, because tonight I'm your pet raccoon. And this raccoon has been ready to play with her daddy all day!" Kim quickly put his dick back in her mouth and was sucking it even harder as her raccoon tail wags about.

"I'm Cumming!" Naruto said as he released his semen into Kim's mouth. Kim braced herself as she kept her his length in her mouth so she could drank all his semen as she gulped it down. "That a girl Kim. How was daddy's milk?" Naruto said petting Kim's head and scratching Kim's raccoon ear.

This succeeded in turning on not just Kim but Wasabi too as she couldn't help but rub her lower entrance through her boxer shorts. "It was g-good, d-daddy...can Kim have some more? Please, this time in my pussy." Kim bagged with a cute expression.

Wasabi watched as Naruto placed Kim on the bed and had her in a cradle position we're Kim sat on Naruto's open lap. She positioned herself above his manhood but wasn't that nervous, Spirit form or not this was basically her first time and had to brace herself as she slowly connected herself with her boyfriend before diving in. "Ahhhh! It's in! It's in!" Kim screamed as she just discovered spiritual or not the first time still hurts. She didn't have his full length in but a good half of it while using her arms to keep her steady.

"Wow. That looks like it hurt." Naruto joked before caressing Kim's cheek giving her a comforting kiss. "Its okay Kim. I'll let you move first. Move slowly, okay?" Kim replied with a yes. With her hands on Naruto's open knees as leverage she moved herself up and down Naruto's dick slowly. "That's it. You're doing great, let me know when it stops hurting."

"I think the pain is going away. it's starting to feel good! Really, Really Good!" Kim said feeling less of the pain and more of the pleasure as she increased her movement.

"Good." Naruto said before giving one of his cold smiles. "Now I can start moving." Naruto soon change their position from a cradle to a guard position where Kim was now on her back with her legs around Naruto's waist as Naruto held her thighs. Naruto wasted no time and began plowing Kim hard. "Your tightening up Kim. You must be feeling good right now!" Naruto said putting more of his length into Kim.

"Your hitting my g spot! I think I'm going to!" Kim said before screaming from her orgasm. However Naruto kept going considering he hasn't cum to yet.

"You know what the best part about this is? The logic of time doesn't exist in our mental worlds, meaning I could fuck you for days in a matter of hours if I wanted to! So what do you think, Kim?" Naruto ask while changing their positions to a corkscrew one as he placed Kim's left leg over his shoulder.

"I think it's about time we invited Wasabi to join u-us!" Kim said moaning in ecstasy.

Wasabi was still outside the room now masturbating to the scene she is witnessing. She was using her left hand to finger fuck herself while using her right hand to caressed her tail similar to how Naruto usually does. _"I'm not sure how long I can just stay here watching?! I...I want Naruto to fuck me too!"_ Wasabi screamed in her thoughts. Just then to her surprise Naruto looked at her direction and with his fingers motioned for her to come in. Knowing that she's been caught she entered the room and walked towards them while taking off her shorts and underwear and got on the bed. Without a word Naruto fingered her as Wasabi put her arms around his neck to kiss him.

"Your completely soaked down there Wasabi. You must have really enjoyed what you saw." Naruto teased putting a second finger in and increased his motion in not just the fingering but his thrusting into Kim. "Kim! I'm about too!" Naruto released just as Kim and wasabi cumd as well.

Wasabi fell on the bed laying down on her stomach next to Kin who was gasping from her recent sex play. "So mach inside." Kim said exhausted._ "Thank goodness I can't get pregnant if we do it like this."_

Naruto was still hard as he took himself out of Kim and then look at Wasabi. "Well Wasabi?"

Wasabi responded by sticking her ass out while still laying on her chest. "Make me your pet tonight too. Fuck this pussycat hard!"

Naruto wasn't one to turn down a lady's sincere offer and positions himself at Wasabi's entrance before entering her in one hard thrust. He moved slow before picking up speed putting more and more of his length in. _"I just entered her and she's already Sucking Me In! I just want to make her scream even more in ecstasy!"_ Naruto grabbed Wasabi's arms to lift her up some and trusting even harder.

"So rough! Your going to break me! Your going to! Ahhhhh!" Wasabi try to say until her eyes widened and screamed in ecstasy as Naruto came into her. Twitching and gasping as semen freaked out of her she turned her head slightly at Naruto. "YYou... could have told..me, you were cumming."

Naruto gave her a mischievous smile like a sneaky Fox. "Sorry kitty cat. I was so lost in pleasure I completely forgot to do that."

"You...jerk fox." Wasabi said before collapsing next to Kim.

Speaking of Kim she turned herself around and sticked her butt out wagging it along with her tail. "My turn again, Naruto. Take my ass like you did last time. Fuck me like an animal." Kim bagged looking back at him stretching her butt to reveal her anus entrance. This definitely turned Naruto on as he grabbed Kim's thighs and began doing her ass hard. "Yes! Don't stop! My ass feels like its on fire!" after a good 8 minutes of thrusting Naruto finally released feeling Kim's rectum with hot semen. "So gooood!" Said collapsing when Naruto pulled out.

"Your still hard." Naruto looked at Wasabi who sat up on her knees and gently pushed Naruto on his back. "Think you have any more milk left in there for me, daddy?" Wasabi said sitting on Naruto's crotch while grinding her lower entrance on it.

"You two are thirsty as heck. Lucky for you I have have enough stamina for the both of you." Naruto grabbed her waist and helped her positioned herself so Naruto can once again enter her vagina. Now in a cowgirl position Wasabi wasted no time riding Naruto's dick while moaning in delight. He noticed Wasabi's tail and did his favorite move with wasabi and grab that tail causing wasabi to gasp as he rubbed it. Wasabi laid her body down on Naruto's chest to kiss him as Naruto kept the firm grip on her buttock and tail. "Cat! I'm cumming soon!" Naruto said warning her this time.

"Me toooo!" Wasabi said as she and Naruto climaxed. Wasabi and Naruto just laid there with wasabi exhausted with Naruto just holding her by her thighs. They both stared at each other before kissing.

**Lemon End **

Now back in the real world Naruto was sleeping soundly until he heard his phone to vibrate. Naruto picked it up to see he had a message from Kouka. Opening the email he saw a picture of the old Tea House with a text saying 'I kept a lookout for bodies as you asked. For the victims, only one drowned. And I expect a reward for this. (Wink emoji)'

Naruto looked at the photo before sighing. "Looks like I ain't ready to go to bed completely yet."

**(Awwww! Happy hours over! But! Now for some story progression!)**

* * *

**Leaf Village, police station, nighttime **

Inoichi yamanaka and Tsume Inuzuka were standing in front of a cell holding dozens of other Leaf Shinobi. The head of the inuzuka clan was tasked with delivering these prisoners to the konoha strict Correctional Facility.

"Its just sickening I tell you! How could all of these people willingly be apart of this conspiracy! Where the hell is you guys's integrity?! You should all be ashamed!" Tsume chastised while glaring at the prisoners.

"As shameful as it is, I looked into their minds and found that they have the reasons for siding with Koharu. Some of them didn't really have a choice as they were faced with a dilemma that they desperately need help with. And koharu to them seem like the most appealing option at the time." Inoichi said.

"That still no excuse! I rather they had suck it up and face their problems head-on instead of turning themselves into criminals just to get out of it! That's what separates us from them!" Tsume said not caring for excuses.

"Sigh... Your right." Inoichi said before getting a phone call. "Its my wife, I'll be right back." The yamanaka head said before leaving the room.

As Tsume Was preparing for the Convoy trip the door suddenly opened and in came 8 of her clansmen with a ninth inuzuka male leading them. "Gaku? What are you and the others doing here?"

Gaku inuzuka didn't say anything instead he left up his hand giving his men a signal to attack. 2 of clansmen with their ninja hounds went on the attack forcing the inuzuka head to defend herself. She whistled for her ninja Hound only for him not to show up. Despite being outnumbered she was able to take down two of them and push the other two back as they landed next to their leader. "So even without her partner she still strong on our own. Well then." The Leaf symbol on his forehead protector suddenly glowed yellow causing his eyes to Glow yellow. "Fine then. I'll submit this bitch myself!" Gaku said charging at Tsume who did the same.

5 minutes later, the 8 Clansman watch as Tsume was defeated and was now on her knees being restrained by two other clansmen of Gaku's team with Gaku standing in front of her with a satisfied smug look on his face. "What is the meaning of this! Gaku!" Tsume demanded only to get bitched slapped by Gaku leaving a slap mark on her right cheek.

"How I've hated growling annoying voice of yours. Always acting high-and-mighty! Good thing that's about to change." Gaku said looking down at Tsume.

"About to change? What do you mean by that?" Tsume questioned until a frightening thought came to her. "Your a part of this too?! How could you? How could any of you be a part of this!?"

Gaku backhanded slap her to get her to stop talking. "Quiet Bitch! You wanna know why? Simple. For years our Clan, the once Great Wolf tribe that served only the pack and the Great White Wolf has been reduced to mere dogs! The inuzuka are no more than Royal dogs to the leaf Village! And all of this started because of your great-grandfather who decided to join the leaf Village."

"He was the head of the pack! And a decision made by the alpha is final! And I'm the head of the clan now, so what I say is final! And I command all of you to let me go and apprehend this Trader and maybe I'll overlook what you all have done here!" Tsume ordered only for no one to respond to them. "Did any of you just hear me? I said Release Me and arrest Gaku!" Still no one responded to Tsume's confusion.

"Oh they heard you Tsume, it's just we aren't obligated to obey your orders anymore considering you are no longer the head of the clan." Another inuzuka male said.

"What do you mean?"

"You should know, Tsume. If the head of the pack is challenged in single combat in the presence of 5 or more clansmen and losses, their conqueror takes their place." A female inuzuka answered.

"But that rule was dismissed years ago!" Tsume protested.

"No, it wasn't. It just hasn't been used in so long because no one thought to challenge the pack leader for all this time." Gaku corrected before grabbing her chin. "And since I beat you oh, that makes me the new pack leader." Gaku said putting a fear of dread on the former Clan head's face. "Now then, take her back to the compound and make sure no one sees you." Gaku ordered as the two men restraining Tsume forced her up on her feet and began dragging her away.

"You won't get away with this, you traitors! When inoichi notices I'm gone, lady Tsunade will know too! And you'll all be dead meat!" Tsume trashed about trying to break free. "And you better not lay a finger on my kids! You hear ME!"

Once she was gone the rest of the clansmen left too. And after a few minutes inoichi finally returned and saw Gaku who noticed him. "So are we ready to go?"

Inoichi was silent for a good minute before speaking. "Yes, we are. Koharu warrants us at Cinnabar town before midnight." Inoichi replied revealing himself to be a conspirator. "How is Tsume?" Inoichi asked in concern.

"That's none of your concern. But don't worry we're not going to kill her." Gaku answered. "But I have to admit, I didn't suspect you to be one of us, Inoichi. How did you end up working for the big lady?"

"That's none of your concern. Let's just get this over with." Inoichi said with a somewhat upset look.

**(Wow! Bet none of you saw that coming! I definitely didn't! Now I feel bad for poor little ignorant ****Ino who thinks her daddy is out doing good instead of just screwing over kiba's Mom... This is going to be very fun to watch!)**

* * *

**Cinnabar town,**

Kakashi, and the Jonins arrived in the once abandoned city. They're mission was to apprehend Koharo. Paku was sniffing the area until he found the scent of many people behind and found an area around the volcano where they said an opening was.

Guy destroyed that area of the Mountain to find that it was an entrance to an old mineshaft. The five Jonin ascended into the mine until they found a large metal door.

"So this must be it then. How should we do this?" Guy asked while looking at the door. "If we break down the door they'll know we're coming and who knows what's down there?"

Just as he said that the doors slide open. "Looks like they already know we're here, so we can kiss stealth goodbye then."

"What should we do now?" Kurenai looked towards Kakashi.

Kakashi signed before putting on a serious look. "Its too late to turn back now. If what shizune says is true they probably already knew we were coming. This is koharu's way of telling us to come and get her if we dare. Everyone remain on guard. And expect heavy resistance."

"Right!" All three of them said as the small group entered the base.

Somewhere within the base in a dark room Koharu was looking at a monitor showing the four intruding Jonin until a voice on an intercom spoke. "Lady Koharu! We just got confirmation that four intruders have entered the Bass! Permission to send in one of the-!"

"No. That won't be necessary." Koharu said in a surprisingly younger voice. "I was expecting guests tonight, so no need for panic. Send Zaku to welcome them in. We need to find some use for that boy." Koharu said getting up from her chair to turn on the lights.

"But there's no way he'll last long against those four. Especially against Kakashi of The Sharingan." The Voice on the other end said.

"If your that concern then by all means go down there yourself." Koharu challenged with silent as a response. "I thought so. Also no need to worry. I'll take care of them myself. A good hostess should always greet her guests."

"My lady? Are you serious? Is your new body ready for combat testing?"

"That's enough talking! Go and prep the cells for our new occupants and tell everyone to standby for for further orders. Dismissed!" Koharu said ending the call as she stared at herself in the mirror. She was no longer had an appearance of an old lady. She now had pale white skin, blonde hair that turned Orange further down and had dark orange eyes. She also wore a black bodysuit. **(Boss man is really good at describing this character so short answer, she now looks like method from the beatless anime! Also, I can't help but feel like we've seen this description before. Kept back at the end of chapter 2 for a hint!)**

"New body? Ha! More like an old suit I haven't worn in ages!" Koharu said adjusting her hair. "It's time to show Tsunade who really owns this Village."

* * *

**End**

**And here is chapter 21! Happy holidays everybody!**

**I apologize for the lack of a second lemon seen even though I said there would be two. But I did keep my promise on the threesome, I had to do some rewrites because I'm not sure what I want to do but I eventually settled on something.**

**As for Koharu's new body, I based it off of method from Beatless. As always I left a few Cliffhangers that may not make sense now but will in the next chapter.**

**So for right now. Merry Christmas everyone and a Happy New Year! I'll see you all next time and please leave reviews!**


	22. Chapter 22

**"Hello again everybody! Magilou here bringing you chapter 22. Please continue to support Warhawk's story by commenting and reviewing."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material used in the story. All source material is owned by its respective companies.**

**Tales of the Elemental Nations**

Chapter 22: Dark Secrets uncovered! Orochimaru's forgotten research.

* * *

**Senju residence, evening**

Xion, Sakura, Bronya were having a slumber party. Nawaki said he would hang out in his room while they were downstairs which was okay by them and backed by Sakura threatening to pumble him if he decided to peek on them. However, Bronya was disappointed that the young senju would not join them but did however finally give her gift that she wanted to give him. Not wanting to sound rude Nawaki accepted it before going upstairs. Now the girls were watching a very old horror movie called Black Christmas. **(He means the 1974 Black Christmas original not the 2006 version) **

As the movie finished Bronya stared at the staircase leading upstairs which the other two girls noticed. "Did she really want Nowaki to be down here with us? _M__aybe I shouldn't have threatened him to stay upstairs, this is his house after all."_

"If you're thinking that Nowaki is staying upstairs because of your threat, then don't worry because that's not the reason." Xion said getting Sakura's attention. "He's been spending a lot of time in his room ever since the thing with... Sasuke."

Sakura looked down saddened. "Oh right. I forgot they were close friends when they were young. So Sasuke leaving would affect him just as much... _maybe tomorrow I'll ask him how he's been doing since that mission."_

Unknown to them Nawaki let someone wearing a hooded poncho into his room through the window.

About an hour later they continued their slumber party by putting in the original My Bloody Valentine which freaked Sakura out given how the pickaxe wielding killer was so brutal in his killing. "What kind of person rips out somebody's heart just to display it?!" Sakura said cringing a bit.

"From my personal observation I would say the murderer sees this dissection of the heart as simplistic. As for his killing, it would seem more as if the Killer is clearly disturbed from most likely a childhood trauma that slowly descended him into madness." Bronya hypothesized looking at the movie less scared.

Just then they heard knocking. "I'll get it. It's probably Ino." Xion went to the door and open it to reveal the rest of their slumber party guests, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Jackie. They also had another girl with them who has green teal hair in a twin tail Manor. **(We'll get back to that another time. We promise.)**

* * *

**Old Tea House, nighttime (And now we cut back to where we left off in the last chapter.) **

Naruto now in his Anjin attire was with Wasabi looking over the crime scene of the drowner's latest victims.

"This is just disturbing. She Stabbed the kunoichi multiple times and drowned only one person. But the last guy was literally ripped apart!" Wasabi said examining the bodies. "You definitely knew what you were saying when you said that the murderess would evolve further as she kept killing."

Anjin stared at the Shinobi who was drowned in a unique way as he was hung upside down over a tub of water while using is Eagle Vision / analyzing contact lenses. "I figured she would try to go for 2 victims, but I didn't suspect she would go for a third. It was most likely that the third person was unintentional and was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Anjin looked closely at how the drowner set up this kill. "She wasn't just killing him, she was interrogating him as well. He most likely talked and after getting the information she needed she left leaving them to finish drowning. Looks like to add insult to injury she drowned him in the tub full of booze."

"I think I found something else!" Wasabi spoke bringing Anjin attention over to her. "I found a kunai with some strands of hair on it, and none of it matches the victims." Anjin asked what color it was. "I would say it's violet colored."

"Violet colored?" Anjin walked over to take one of the strands of hair to get a good look at it and even smelled it. "It's faint, but I can tell that the drowner takes really good care of her hair although it does smell faintly familiar-" Anjin then had a strange thought come to mind and took out his phone to look at the photo he took of the photograph he found on the last victim. He looked at the hair and at a certain someone in the picture before his eyes widened. "Oh my. It can't possibly be her, can it?"

"Can it be who? Who are you talkin about?" Wasabi asked wondering who Naruto was talking about.

"I think I might know who the drowner is. But I don't want to say anything until we catch her, which should be pretty soon." Anjin sniff the air. He sniffed the hair, the booze, and the blood. "With the blood of the victim that was torn in half that splattered almost everywhere and probably on the drowner's clothes, or her animal companion, the booze in the atmosphere that probably splashed on her or probably was just around the fumes, and also the scent of her hair, I should be more than capable of tracking her."

"I see. So the drowner unintentionally left us a trail to follow her." Wasabi said seeing that this could finally put an end to this ongoing case.

"Yes! And as the famous detective Sherlock Holmes would say, 'The game is afoot!' and it begins that away!" Anjin said pointing towards a broken window. Once they got outside Anjin activated Eagle Vision and began following the faint blood Trails as well as the scent trail

* * *

They followed the trail which lead them to a forest outside the village and led to a small River stream.

"I can no longer smell the blood or the alcohol, and the hair scent is even weaker now." Anjin said as he and Wasabi stopped near the river.

"She must have washed off the scent in the river, she likely figured someone would track her using smell." Wasabi said knowing she would do the same thing in the same situation.

_ "So unless we find something else to track her, we'll reach another dead end." _Anjin said in thought. As he was thinking an explosion suddenly happened not that far from them getting both their attention. Without saying a word they followed the source of the explosion.

Once they got to where they heard the explosion from they saw in an open area the drowner facing the short but older girl that Naruto met at the Slayer meeting, Nitora Take and on the side they saw a strange-looking creature that look to be the size of a lion but had a monkey face and snake like tail. "What the heck is going on here?!" Wasabi asked out loud.

"I think that's our drowner that we've been looking for, as for the girl who's fighting her, that's one of the Slayer candidates I met at the fire capital_!_ And that monkey lion thing must be the summon creature." Anjin explained the situation as best as he could describe. "Ether way we have to help Nitora."

Now into the fight Nitora was clashing with the drowner, her secondary weapon short katana to the drowner's scythe while being wary of the Beast that was circling around them waiting to pounce at a moment's notice. The drowner jump back so the Beast could charge at her. Take used her weapon to hold the Beast off as the drowner use this opportunity to run. She would have chased after her if it wasn't for the Beast holding her at bay. Just then Wasabi and Anjin leap Into the frey with wasabi using Tiger Claw on the monster with enough to force it to pull back. "What the?!" Nitora yelled out.

"I'll handle this Beast! You go get the drowner!" Wasabi called-out as she and Take ready themselves to fight the summon. As Anjin ran after the fleeing assailant the summoned Beast roared at the two girls as it charged at them only to get shot and pushed back by Take who used a focused Ki burst shot.

"I don't know why you two decided hlep, but if your serious about helping me take this thing out then you better be ready because here it comes again!" Nitora said preparing the fight again.

"I know!" Wasabi talked back. She then began to glow green he got heard Natural Energy for some reason. _"This looks like the perfect opportunity to test out the new form again!"_ Wasabi's tail suddenly split into two and the fur changed to green with a white tips and she gained actual cat ears as her eyes glowed green.

Anjin ran into the woods after the drowner able to keep up switch her pace and can tell she was scared by the rate of her heartbeat. She stopped and turned around swinging her size at Anjin who blocked it with his forearm thanks to his cloke's endurance he was not hurt and quickly grab the scythe and shaked it out of her grasp disarming her before tossing it aside. The drowner try to run again but Anjin grabbed her cloak forcing her to remove it revealing that she was wearing a sleeveless backless purple shirt and purple Shinobi pants and had long purple hair, bright skin, and purple eyes. On June was silent before he finally spoke. "...Ami. So it really is you."

The drowner now identified as Ami did not respond but instead pointing her fingers at Anjin in a gun motion and fired water bullets at him. But to her horror Anjin brushed off the attack like it was nothing even after several water shots Anjin was not fazed. Having enough of this Anjin grabbed her wrist and applied pressure forcing her to kneel as she used her other hand to try to break free. "Nue! Help Me!" Ami said calling out to her summon only for it not to come. See no other she used her only free hand and slammed it on the ground summoning muddy water which splashed on Anjin making him let go. "I didn't want to involve people that have nothing to do with this, but you forced my hand!" Ami put her hand on the water puddle and formed it into and ice sword and began striking at the hooded vigilante who used his four arms to block.

Anjin kept using his four arms to block the sword thanks to the coats strong fiber. He soon saw an opportunity to grab the blade with his hands and crush it shocking Ami in the process "Sorry, about this Ami." Anjin apologize to Ami before using a sleep spell causing the purple haired murderess the fall asleep as he caught her. "But you're not getting away this time."

He soon walked back to where Wasabi and Nitora were with Wasabi holding the summoned Beast now much smaller and unconscious. "So is that the drowner?" Anjin nodded yes. Wasabi then got a good look at the drowner and gasp. "Is that, Ami?"

"Yes.."

"Ami? You mean my younger brother's teammate?" Nitora suddenly spoke up.

"Younger brother's teammate?" Both Anjin and Wasabi said surprised.

"Yeah. She was the teammate to my younger half-brother Hibachi." Nitora answered. "I heard that he and his teammates were killed during the Invasion a few months back."

_"Hibachi had a sister?!"_ Anjin was shocked inward. "I'm sorry for your lost."

"Thank you for saying that. We weren't that close, and hibachi made it clear that he didn't much like me, but he was still my brother and I did care about him. I just wish he knew that." Nitora said somewhat solemnly.

"It's no problem miss. _How can someone that's nice and respectful as her be Hibachi's sister?!"_ Naruto wondered in his thoughts remembering his encounter with Nitora in the fire capital. She was very kind and courteous unlike hibachi who is rude and smog. Nitora asked what they were planning to do with Ami in which Anjin replied they were going to take her to the Hokage. He asked her what she was doing out here at this time of night. It turns out that she likes to hunt on nights like this.

Considering she didn't see this as any of her business she decided to go on her way. With her gone Anjin told Wasabi they were actually going to the temple base wanting to interrogate her first before handing her over.

* * *

**Senju residence **

Nawaki was in his room sitting on the carpet polishing his stone collection. He never knew why but he always had a fascination wait different kinds of rocks even though he can never recall ever having such a hobby back in his old life. He could hear some girly screams from downstairs that follow the with girly laughter being no doubt their reaction towards the movie they were watching. **(Its the black Christmas film so this is pretty much Nawaki's point of view.) **

"Geez! Is practically 30 minutes past 8, when exactly are they going to go to sleep?!" Nawaki said looking at his alarm clock. He then heard some knocking at his window and saw someone wearing a hooded poncho. Nawaki opened the window to let them in. "Hello again. Sveta right?"

The person wearing the poncho took off their Hood to reveal it is Sveta. "Yes. Do you still have trouble fully remembering me?" Sveta asked taking off her Poncho and setting it down somewhere.

"Sorry, you and your name feels familiar, but I just can't remember where and when I met you." Nawaki replied. When he was released from the hospital nawaki noticed a letter stating that someone from his past wanted to meet with him and that they would meet him that night when they knock on his window. Later that night that person being Sveta came as promised with Nawaki letting her in and was immediately shocked when the wolf demi-human jumped on him hugging and kissing him telling him how she missed him for so long. However, Nawaki although feeling some familiarity with Sveta couldn't remember completely to the point of knowing who she was to him in the past. This almost made Sveta cry until Nawaki told her that he has been having problems remembering his past for a long while now letting her know that it's not just her he's having trouble remembering.

She then had an idea. Aside from being a wind adept Sveta also had some psychic abilities one of them being Spirit sense that allowed her to read others Minds. She decided to help Nawaki get his old memories back. The first time they did this it did not seem to work completely as he only got bits and pieces. "Then are you willing to try again, Nawaki?"

"Yeah, of course I'm willing." Nawaki replied. "But first. Is there anything else you can tell me about my past?"

"Not really. We played a lot together but we were just in a room while doing it. But." Sveta while thinking she began to recall something. "You had a caretaker that you said was your mother, and she taught you how to fight using something you described as a... a big laser pointer or something?"

"A laser pointer?" Nawaki said confused while also envisioning him fighting with a laser pointer which didn't make any sense to him. He then recognized the mother part. "You said this caretaker was like my mom? What was she like, and what did she look like?!"

"I afraid I never saw her so I can't tell you. Maybe if we can succeed in going further into your memories we can possibly see who she is." Sveta suggested.

They both sat on the carpet in an Indian motion and held out their hands so they would touch intertwine with one another. They both close their eyes as Sveta did get thing and Link their mind and spirits to each other. Flashes of Nawaki's memory came flashing in their heads from recent memories to memories further back but once they reached past the memories of when Nawaki reunited with Tsunade the memories became jaded with only clips and pieces until they both saw a brief glimpse of a purple character sigil then suddenly their focus was broken breaking their connection.

"Did you just see that?" Sveta asked. She also took this time to look at the clock I saw that an hour has passed

Nawaki was blushing. "Wow... I just saw my first kiss. And it was with you." Nawaki said on his back with his arms holding him up.

This cause Sveta to blush. "I was actually talking about the weird sigil that broke our concentration when we were about to get through the memories of before you turned eight."

"Oh t-that. Now that you mentioned it I did see that weird symbol thing come out of nowhere. Why would that be there in my mind, and why did it block us from seeing more of my memories?" Nawaki asked now wondering about the sigil.

Sveta took a moment to think on it. "I'm not completely sure, but perhaps that was a seal that's primary function is to keep those memories from resurfacing."

"Wait a minute there? Are you saying someone deliberately sealed away my memories?" Nawaki asked getting a 'it appears so.' as a reply. "Why? And how do we get past it?"

"I... I don't know?" Sveta replied. "As to how we could get past it, we may have to go inside of your inner world and let our spirit forms explore your mind and remove the seal. I was able to deduce that the seal was a mental seal."

"Good, let do that!"

"But I should let you know that this could take awhile and since there's a slumber party going downstairs I feel it may be best if we go somewhere more secluded where they'll be less chance of someone walking in all of us._"_

Nawaki thought about it for a moment. "I think I know a good place to do it at."

* * *

**Cinnabar town.**

The Jonin were exploring the Mountain Base seeing that there was advanced equipment around while the ceiling and upper walls were cave like with red rocks. Although amazed by the scenery they were beginning to wonder why they haven't encountered any enemies yet.

"So much for a welcome party. Where the heck is everybody?" Asuma wondered out loud.

"Probably hiding if this place has bunkers installed." Kurenai said. "Knowing Koharu she's probably cowering away in one of them."

"Now, I wouldn't go assuming things just yet." A voice on an intercom spoke putting the four Elite Ninja on guard. "As for you're welcome party? He should be with you very shortly."

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" Guy demanded.

Soon enough one of the slide doors opened to reveal Zaku AKA Shockblast wearing his metal mask. "And who might you be?" Kakashi asked while taking out a kunai.

"The guy who's about to wreck you guys!" Zaku said as he fired is a vibration blast at the Jonin who quickly jumped out of the way. Then a whole bunch of people wearing the same type of uniforms as the people from the museum Heist in the land of lightning came in shooting

"Looks like we get our welcome party after all! Everybody spread out! We can't let them swarm us!" Kakshi ordered.

The four Jonin spread out to deal with the small army each in their own way. Kurenai used her knowledge of genjutsu to distract her five opponents by making each attack an illusion of her. She then revealed that like Sakura she can make mental images too choosing to create tendrils and swatting them away similar to a certain villain from the movie Iron Man 2. **(He means whiplash.)**

Asuma was fighting 5 opponents with one of them having the solar sledgehammer. He first used his burning ash Jutsu to keep the sledgehammer wielder from getting close as well as give him cover from the others who were wielding power nightstick batons. He then used his chakra blades to strike them hard enough to cut through the armor and managed to take down two of them. The one with the hammer try to slam it down on him but he quickly jump back and to their surprise open his palms to unleash a powerful Air Blast knocking two of them away and out leaving the guy with the hammer. Said Hammer minion charged up his hammer for a most likely powerful attack, to counter this Asuma used his wind chakra blades in conjunction with his airbending abilities to unleash a powerful air slice cutting through the staff of the hammer and hitting its owner straight in the chest killing him. **(Heck! Why not! I mean he trained with temple monks, and in ATLAB monks were considered air nomads.)**

Guy was facing six guys with either power batons or blasters. Due to Guy's Superior speed he was able to dodge the gunfire and knock out the tree gunman with solid hits before do using a powerful Leaf hurricane a jump motion kick to take out the 3 baton men. **(To those who have dedicatedly follow this story from its beginning to right now should already know is that guy is most likely a chi user so there's no need to show case it yet.)**

Katashi was dealing with five minions including zaku who tried in vain to hit him. Kakashi for the five minions used lightning beast running Jutsu which was lightning in the shape of a wolf which chain shock them. For zaku he used to the former sound Ninja's surprise earthbending to summon some Earth from the ground to incapacitate his mechanical arm and force him on his knees. "The Hell?! The Intel on you in the Bingo books never said anything about you being an earthbender!" **(Just to let you all know Warhawk has been brainstorming on the many side Energies he could give Kakashi. But a while ago he settled on a few and heads up Kakashi still has some more tricks up his sleeve!) **

"The Bingo books say I'm an Earth user which most people know I'm an earth style user, so the information is there, it's just no one ever figured that I knew more than one style of Earth manipulation." Kakashi explained before turning to kurenai as the others regroup. "Kurenai, is there any chance you can use your tendrils to restrain him? I'm going to use my Sharingan to extract information from him."

"Sure, it should be no problem, but is your eye capable of using such an advance Uchiha technique?" The genjutsu mistress said using her psychic tendrils to restrain shockblast.

"Since my run-in with Itachi I've been training my Sharingan more. I'm not sure if it's as strong as a pureblood Uchiha's, but I'm sure I'm more than capable of getting information out of him." Kakashi said as he made zaku look in his Sharingan eye and instantly put him under hypnosis. He asked him what all he knew about this base and where Koharo is. The hypnotized Enforcer revealed a few key points of interest in the base including a place he believed was the archive room. As to Koharo's whereabouts he give the location of her office which was in a different location. He also asked who was the voice on the intercom and his answer was koharu but zaku said it with a nervous sweat. After getting the information he needed Kakashi put zaku to sleep.

"So what's our next move, Kakashi?" Guy asked.

"We know where Koharu is so now is the time to arrest her, afterwards we can check out that archive room."

* * *

They follow the directions given to them and soon found themselves at the center of the volcano which turned out to just be an open field of grass, trees, and some ponds with a house at the center. As they approached the house they sensed a strong chakra signature and looked up to see on the balcony was Koharu. "Hello children. I'm happy you manage to find your way here."

"Who are you?" Asuma asked.

"I'm the person you all came to capture, remember?" Koharu said revealing her identity to the four people who did not recognize her.

The 4 elite Ninja were completely shocked and confused of the Elder's new appearance. Kakashi with the first one to break his chain of shock. "Elder Koharu! By the order of the fifth Hokage we are here to take you in for the murder of the previous daimyo and for years of illegal criminal activity go out the fire country!"

Koharu did not look the least bit concerned as she positioned herself to now sit on the balcony. "I didn't have that old fool killed. Poisoning him was danzo's job, so that's his screw up."

"Even so, you are still under arrest for using konoha Shinobi to commit criminal acts around the fire country!" Kurenai spoke up but did keep a mental note of what she said as it could be used against danzo later.

"Are you all sure you want to do that?" Koharu challenged. "I mean I'm just following the last instructions given to me by the Second Hokage. I'm keeping crime under control. Without me wannabes and amateurs would go to war trying to replace me as well as actual threats coming in to move in on my turf. What I do is as necessary as what the Hokage does."

"No! What you're doing is Evil! You shame the very name of konoha with your crimes! So we are here to put an end to your un-youthful acts before your actions destroy the very Foundation of the leaf!" Guy protested.

"Destroy the foundation of the leaf? I kept the foundation afloat for years! It was my money that paid for almost everything! Renovations, reconstructions. Believe it or not the money that you guys use everyday once belonged to me. So watch who you're talking to!" Koharu said back.

"Well that's no longer going to be the case. Almost all of your people have been arrested and accounted for. So you might as well come quiet and maybe lady Tsunade and Unohana may give you an easier sentence." Asuma coerced.

To their surprise Koharu just laughed as if everything they said didn't bother her at all. "Hahahahah! You really think you four got me cornered?! You think you have every person that works for me?! Hahahaha! You think that I'm afraid of Tsunade and Unohana?! Oh Kami! I could die of laughter!"

"Stop laughing Koharu! It's over, you've lost!" Kurenai yelled.

This actually made Koharu stop laughing although the grin on her face still remained. "I've lost you say? Oh my dear delusional children." Koharu jump and floated down gently. "This is only the beginning." Koharu with great speed she lunged towards them with her fist glowing yellow. Their instincts told them to dodge and so they did before their attacker struck the ground causing a crater and a dust cloud.

_"She has deadly strength just like lady Tsunade! But that energy that surrounded her hand, it felt like-"_ Kakashi was interrupted from his thoughts as Koharu appeared in front of him and kicked him in the stomach back onto the ground.

Two yellow orange orbs appeared in Koharu's hands and fired them at kurenai and Asuma who nearly dodged them but the impact got them and sent them landing hard. Guy managed to land on his feet just as Koharu landed as well. "You attacked at the others so quickly! Why did you not aim for me as well?!" Ask Guy.

"Because I don't want have to deal with the others possibly interfering while I'm getting rid of the most dangerous variable of the group. Be flattered Guy. I consider you more of a threat than Kakashi." Koharu taunted.

Not liking her comment, Guy went charging in fighting Koharu hand-to-hand and delivered a dynamic injury to Koharu's chest launching her back at the house hitting the wall. Guy then opened V gate of closing then focused Chi to his hands and released a powerful Chi pulse at her destroying the house and bring it down on top of her. Guy took a breath of relief and went over to Kakashi. "Kakashi, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. She just caught me off guard." Kakashi said as Guy helped him up. "Where's Koharu?"

"Over there under what remains of that house. That should keep her down for a good few minutes-" guy couldn't finish his statement as he was blasted in the back and sent flying pass Kakashi who was shocked until some random metal launched at him and pinned him to the ground once again. He was at least able to look up to see that Koharu was now back up and didn't have a scratch on her.

As if lightning fast she quickly made her way over to Guy who was struggling to get back up. "You should know this by now, Guy. Never take your eyes off an opponent unless you're sure they aren't getting back up again." Guy got up and try to punch koharu with his right fist only for her to grab it and elbow jab him in the stomach sending him winching back. "Oh, and I'm about to make you hurt for literally demolishing my house."

"We'll see about that!" Guy said gaining his footing back. He disappeared right before Koharu's eyes and started attacking her with strong punches and kicks in a ricocheting motion. Koharu's eyes suddenly glowed and Guy felt himself frozen in place. Guy tried to will himself free until koharu walked up to him as a yellow energy like blade came out of her right knuckle and stabbed him in his left leg causing him to scream which ended when koharu took the blade out and punch him to the ground.

"That's the most annoying one down. So who's next?" Koharu taunted looking at the others.

"GUY!" the 3 remaining Jonin called-out. Asuma and Kurenai got back up and charged in. Kakashi seeing this began to struggle to get out of his restraints.

Their first order of business was to get Koharu away from Guy so Asuma used his airbending to repel himself towards her and deliver a strong wind knuckle punch straight to Koharu's face launching her a good few feet before she used her psychic powers to stop herself and land. Then from the ground psychic tendrils emerged and grabbed Koharu by her wrists and legs and look to see kurenai with her hands on the ground. "She caught! Let her have it Asuma!"

"Right!" Asuma said as Guy got up.

They decided to use this opportunity for a combo attack as Guy entered the six gate of joy and from a distance use the burning peacock while Asuma use a Rapidfire of air punches and aim them all at koharu who is now being bombarded with multiple attacks creating a large dust cloud. After a minute of this they finally ceased their attack as guy's body turn back to normal as he was now completely exhaust. "Think that last attack got her?" Guy said Breathing heavily.

"Maybe? But I'd be surprised if anyone could walk out of that unscaved." Asuma said. Just as he said that he was lifted up off the ground. Guy would have helped but he was suddenly targeted by a strong yellow projectile. he used a chi technique called iron body and braced himself as he got hit and was now unconscious. **(He used both the fifth and sixth gate so he's really exhausted to move at high speed.)**

"Asuma, Guy!" Kurenai yelled out until she was lifted off the ground as well and was levitated over next to her boyfriend and friend.

From out of the smoke came Koharu who was still unscaved. She then jumped up and delivered a 2-foot downward push kick on both Jonin with such great force that they made a big impact when they hit the ground as Koharu stayed levitated above that. She then created with her psychic abilities small yellow projectile rocket that appeared above her. "Any last words children?"

"Do your worst, you witch!" Kurenai challenged.

The Rockets fired right at the two as they brace themselves for the pain only for it to never come. They open their eyes to see they were surrounded buy a protective barrier. Behind them was Kakashi who finally freed himself from the restraints. This also freed them from the psychic hold.

"That was magic. I guess I shouldn't be surprised given your old Team knew Semiramis, Kakashi." Koharu said.

"Thanks Kakashi, I literally thought we were sitting ducks there." Asuma thanked.

"No problem, but I need you two to do something. I need you to take Guy and get out of here. I'll hold Koharu off here while you two escape." Kakashi said unsealing his Sharingan.

"What?!" Both Asuma and Kurenai said shocked. "You have to be kidding Kakashi?! There's no way we can leave you to fight her all by yourself!" Asuma protested.

"He's right! She's just too strong to fight one on one!" Kurenai chimed in as she and Asuma got up on their feet but still quite disoriented from the last attack they received.

"I know! But someone needs to get back to the Village and worn lady Tsunade of koharu's power!" Kakashi said taking out a kunai. "We've been set up! Someone leaked out our mission, which confirms we have a traitor that we've overlooked! The others needs to know this!"

"Then let's attack her all at once. Even if it doesn't damage her it would at least push her back and give us a chance to escape." Asuma suggested.

"No. I doubt that would slow her down long enough for us to get away. The best chance for you three to get away is for me to use my earthbending to keep her occupied, and allow me to fight from a distance that's why I have to be the one to do this." Kakashi explained while also noticing that their opponent has not made a single move to attack them yet. It's most likely that she's waiting for them to make the first move again.

As much as they didn't want to admit it Kakashi's abilities were best suited for this situation. "Fine! Just make sure you don't die on us Kakashi! Guy and Yoruichi won't forgive you if you die here to her!" Kurenai stated while Asuma wish him luck and told him to give her a hard-hit for him.

"Don't worry, I will." Kakashi said as he used his earthbending to levitated rocks off the volcano wall and launch them at Koharu.** (Just to remind you all they are at the center of a volcano that has dried up of ****lava or better yet the lava is just so deep that these guys sealed It Off with lots of water Jutsu which hardened the crust beneath them.)** Koharu only response was to use her telekinesis to stop the rocks with ease. From the corner of her eye he could see Asuma and Kurenai speed their way to guy and then make a run for the exit. She just, to Kakashi's surprise turned her attention back to him. "Your not even going to try and stop them?"

"No I'm not. right now I'm interested in you not them, I could go after them anytime I want. Besides, they won't get far. I'll have them cornered by the time I'm done dispatching you."

"I won't let you!" Kakashi said making his move as he began to throw Boulders from the ground at Koharu.

Koharu didn't need to Dodge and just stood there and used her hand blade to cut the boulders away. She then summoned more yellow missiles and aim them at the copy Ninja who thanks to his Sharingan was able to dodge them as he threw more boulders at her in response. Kakashi then created 4 Shadow clones and all five of them surrounded koharu who only raised an eyebrow as she landed. Kakashi then levitated the Earth beneath all five of them making them stand above her.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

"Wind Style: Devastation!"

"Water Style: Water dragon Jutsu!" **(He's using water from the ****pond that's been made in this area.)**

"Lightning Style: Lightning Beast running Jutsu!"

"Earth Style: Mud dragon Jutsu!"

All five of these attacks collided at the center where koharu stood and made a very large explosion when they met their target it was so strong that it actually pushed back Kakashi and dissipated his clones. Kakashi managed to land on his feet and took a knee while breathing hard considering that attack took a lot of chakra. After a few more huff's Kakashi looked at the smoking crater. "I'm not going to let my guard down like guy did, so you might as well come out."

After those words were spoken koharu walked out of the explosion with a yellow aura surrounding her. "Oh well, I didn't think the same trick would work twice anyway. But I should commend you Kakashi. If it wasn't for my Aura barrier, I don't think even I could walk out of there without a scratch."

"A barrier huh? You must be the type of person thet doesn't like to get her hands dirty or her hair accidentally moving out of place." Kakashi mocked stalling for time.

"I wouldn't be so quick to assume that. I've actually began to find this fight interesting" Koharu began. "I mean, it's not often I dirty my own hand with this sort of grunt work. There's always a certain amount of satisfaction I get out of doing it myself. But enough talking." Koharu positioned her arms in an X motion and out came a yellow energy blade from each hand. "It's time to put you in the dog house."

"Sorry, but I've been there many times, and it's not pleasent!" Kakashi closed his Sharingan eye and a few seconds later opened it to reveal a normal eye. He then took off his vest to show around his neck was a Fang necklace. The necklace glowed and suddenly Kakashi was covered in a white suit model to look like a white wolf. **(think of ****Hunter's white wolf costume from Avengers Assemble a Panther's Journey.)** The next things that happened was that 3 Guardian spirits appeared around Kakashi. A wolf, an alligator, and a hammerhead shark. Each of these Spirits entered Kakashi's suit and clothes of Pacific color before it died down as Kakashi pulled out his father's old blade.

Koharu was not only surprised by the costume change and the guardian spirits, but was surprised by the fact that Kakashi turned off his Sharingan._"He turned off his implanted Sharingan?! Impossible, __unless."_ Koharu analyzed Kakashi to see what this new development was. She saw that Kakashi was no longer using chakra but was Now using Spirit energy. She soon recognized the suit as Sakoma Hatake's white wolf armor that was given to him by king Adewale, however he died before he ever got to wear it. "Well I figured as much that you would inherit your father's Guardian spirit, but I never thought you would bring yourself to wear the suit he never got to use. What are the alligator and shark for?"

"Why don't you come and find out for yourself." Kakashi said holding his saber in his right hand as it glowed white and extended.

"I see." Her look of surprise then turn to one of excitement. "Well then! let's see what you're really made of Kakashi!"

* * *

**Temple ruins **

Naruto and Wasabi brought Ami back with them to the temple to interrogate her. However, this proved very difficult considering she refused to talk and sat in the corner facing the wall. In attempt to make her feel more comfortable wasabi gave her back her miniature salmon which work to some avail ashy at least turned around but still wanted them to keep their distance.

Anjin then approach and ask her straight up why she did what she did. "They deserved it. Every ninja I killed where criminals in some extent. I was doing this country a favor by getting rid of them." Ami answered.

Anjin's next question was about her summon Beast. "His name is Nue. The last time I went to my house I found a Summoning contract scroll. It was a present my father was going to give me for my 13th birthday. After what happened to me, Nue has been my only true friend."

Anjin then asked the very important question. What happened to her to make her like this. Ami explained to them on what happened to her after the preliminary rounds, how she was tooken and imprisoned for her less than satisfactory performance during the exams. She was to remain there until her punishment was decided but it would have been avoided if her father umara managed to complete a mission which would spare her from a cruel fate. However her father failed in that mission making her fate sealed. For her punishment she was forced to be a guinea pig and test the capabilities of the arrangement pod on a second time user. Ami was shaking as she began explaining the horrible experience she went through while in that machine on how she felt her mind was being beaten by a shock-baton, how her mind went numb, and after she woke up she felt like an entirely different person and how her mind became twisted. She would have continued on and on if Anjin then put his hand on her shoulder telling her that was enough. "Please, enough. I get it. It's okay now. After we take you back to the Village I'm sure the Hokage will-"

"No! NO! Don't take me Back!" Ami screamed as she pushed herself back into the corner petrified. "I..I don't want to go back. Please don't take me back."

"...Alright. You can stay here, for now." Anjin said getting up. "LIke I said. Everything's okay, Your safe."

"Are you sure about that? I'm a dangerous killer, you know? I could snap at any time and go on another killing spree." Ami said.

"If you go berserk again you won't get far. This place is sealed off and I'll make it snow you won't be able to leave this area, and vice versa no one who doesn't already know of this place won't be able to come in either." Anjin reassured. Ami did something completely unexpected and got up to hug Anjin telling him thank you. "Its no problem. Hey, Cat? You don't mind helping her get settled in, do you?"

"No, I don't mind." Wasabi said as Anjin left the room as she turned her attention back to Ami. "You probably want a bath after that's scuffle you had with Anjin back in the forest." After showing her where the hot spring outside was she gave her a towel and some sleeping clothes and left her to bathe. Wasabi then went to find Naruto who was at his work desk where he likes to craft things with his item constructing Magic. "I gotta admit I didn't expect that Ami girl to be the drowner."

Naruto sighed. "Well neither did I. She disappeared literally right after the preliminary rounds and no one has seen her since. I was beginning to think she either died in Orochimaru's invasion, or was taken just like hibachi and the sound team to continue working for Koharu. But this is way worse."

"Say, Naruto?"

"I mean, I know Ami wasn't the nicest person in the academy. She was just another one of Sasuke's many fangirls and just a typical mean girl bully, but she's never did anything to deserve getting her brain fried." Naruto continued.

"Naruto." Wasabi walked over to sit next to him. "Don't do this to yourself. This isn't your fault."

"Are you sure about that? I'm the one that killed Umara."

"To protect yourself and Kairi! He would have killed you two without a second thought, you had no choice." Wasabi proclaimed not wanting Naruto to blame himself for what happened to Ami.

"You weren't there Wasabi! There was a choice!" Naruto said in a loud voice luckily not loud enough for Ami to hear from outside. "The professor already shot his arm off with the globe he was using to blast us. If I wanted to I could have captured him and had him brought back to the Village as a criminal, but instead in order to avenge mr. Moris I seize the opportunity and stab that bastard in the cast. I didn't do it because there was no other option, I did it because I wanted to! And because of that Ami got punished for it. Whether we admit it or not I had a hand in turning Ami into the drowner!" Naruto's eyes unknowingly turned Dragon like again.

"No you didn't!" Wasabi yelled back pushing Naruto down and leaning over him. "Koharu did this too her! She didn't need to be punished at all, but koharu decided to do that to her. For all we know she might have still did it. Koharu is responsible for turning Ami into this, not you." Wasabi said looking down at Naruto and noticed his eyes.

Naruto just looked up at her and was about to say something until he heard his phone ring. He quickly excused himself and went upstairs to take the call. "Hello?" Naruto asked as his eyes turn back to normal.

"Hello whiskers! Miss us?" The creepy voice of Sin said on the other line.

"What the? Sin, how did you get my number?" Asked Naruto.

"Not telling! Anyway. Yuyake whats the talk to you tomorrow. Where your usual costume and meet me at the site where it all began." Sin instructed reading to Naruto to ask what costume. "The one you're currently wearing right now."

Despite his shock Naruto quickly recovered. "Okay! How on Earth do you know that?! How do you and Yuyake seem to know a lot of stuff that goes on in my life?!"

"~That's for me to know and for you to find out tomorrow!~" Sin teased. "And remember. Unless you don't want your little leaf friends to get hurt, **don't bring them**." Sin warned before hanging up.

After Sin hung up Naruto looked at the time on his phone and saw that it was 11:43 almost midnight. Completely exhausted Naruto decided to turn in for real this time. And went into his Temple room, take out his futon, change his clothes and finally turned in. With his enhance hearing he could hear stuff going on down below with wasabi showing Ami where she can sleep tonight. A few minutes later wasabi came into the room also changed and entered his futon. It was silent for a bit before Naruto spoke. "Sorry about that, I got a call from Sin. She wants to bring me to Yuyake tomorrow. She says to meet her where it all began."

"Where it all began?... She must be talking about the orphanage. It's still there, burned but The Remains are still there." Wasabi said. "I'll come with."

"You don't have to." Naruto said.

"I want to. They're my orphan siblings too." Wasabi said before hugging Naruto from behind. "Hey, about what I said earlier-"

"Thanks for saying that, Wasabi. I let myself feel guilty for what Koharu did." Naruto thanked Wasabi.

"No biggie, but you're eyes back there. Your puberty is getting more noticeable. Is everything all right?" Wasabi asked.

Naruto respond as he thought about the dream he had involving himself killing Leaf Ninja in a burning and destroyed Leaf Village which has been a recurring dream lately, and remember the times he let his Dragon Qi out. "Hey, Wasabi? Mind if I tell you something? It's about a dream that I had a few months ago then I haven't really told anyone since having it."

"Sure. I'm all ears.

* * *

**Cinnabar town**

The battle between Kakashi and koharu was raging on. Kakashi was using his extended sword The Clash with her yellow blades.

Koharu levitated backwards to fire a yellow beam a Kakashi who's left arms Cloud green as a shield that look like alligator skin blocked the attack and then stomped on the ground as an Earth pillar came from the ground hitting Koharu's blasting hand Kakashi then charged at her at his right hand encased itself in purple lightning and took the form of a hammerhead shark.

Koharu took out her blades again and slashed her left hand a Kakashi who blocked with the lightning hammer breaking the knife and then swung his right arm and nailed koharu right in the face hitting her right cheek and then pulled his arm back and delivered a gut punch which send her back a good few feet a she actually lost her footing and rolled on the ground before stopping. Koharu got up holding her stomach and noticed her right cheek was actually cut.

She actually laughed a bit as she wiped away the blood from her cheek. "All that for a drop of blood." She said as the cut disappeared and she got up still having her smug look. "You really are your father's child and Minato's student. Your father was more than an exceptional Ninja that rivaled the sannin, and Minato was the only person that I knew of the had three Guardian spirits." ** (by now you should all know what Guardian Spirits she's talking about)** "You fused the wolf spirit will yourself and had the alligator and the shark fuse into your suit. The alligator giving you extra defense while the hammerhead shark give you extra attack strength. If I wasn't a steel humanoid that attack would have took my head clean off."

"Well that was the plan._ She's already figured out my __suit's abilities, I won't have the element of surprise anymore. I should expect nothing less from an elder of the leaf Village."_ Kakashi thought inwardly. "Your using solar energy, just like Nowaki. And that body of yours. You use the old forbidden method of Kato Danzo who turned herself into a doll."

"My my. How well you remember your Japanese culture history lessons. Yes, just like how Kato became a living weapon through Mage craft I turned myself into a weapon through chakra and Tech that I found many years ago. You should know I've had this body for many years now but in order to keep this Secret I've been using lifelike puppets to fool everybody." Koharu admitted.

"How did you even get the technology to do this?!" Kakashi questioned figuring this is the best time to get some answers.

Seeing that Kakashi was intrigued she decided to continue. "Years ago a few years after the second great Shinobi War I discovered the wreckage of a warship that crashed into this very Mountain years ago and have been slowly integrating the designs into the land of Fire. The introduction of the other Veil Nations gave me good cover to do so. My guess it came from the Third Vail Nation."

"Third Vail Nation?"

"New Foundation. It's a world that is light years ahead of ours in technology. Orochimaru grew obsessed with it when I introduce this technology to him." Koharu continued.

Kakashi was confused on why she mentioned Orochimaru until a thought came to mind. "Were you the one funding his experiments?!"

"Well no, I did one time ask him to come work for me, but he refused. But after he left the village I took an interest in one particular project he was failing at. He wanted to revive a soul completely."

"Revive a Souls completely? Who was this person he wanted to revive?" Kakashi continued to question. **(Pay close attention people this is important.) **

"I won't give any names out but let's just say that Orochimaru wanted to bring back a child who died during the second great ninja war and was willing to do whatever it took to do it. The problem was that if he used reanimation the child would be nothing but a zombie. So I gave him a solution. I introduced the idea of artificial intelligence. With the DNA of the deceased he was able to create a data soul completely identical the person he wanted to revive." Koharu explained. "One of my scientists Even, created an artificial clone embryo of a jinchuriki that I decided to carry in my own womb and give birth to in order to give him my abilities. But unfortunately the child although powerful lacked a soul. It had a functional body but didn't have the proper conscience."** (Wait? She said carry in her own womb. So wouldn't that make that child her's?)**

"So you gave Orochimaru this clone's body so he could put the soul in it, giving the soul a proper host!" Kakashi figure the rest out. "Who was it? Who was the child that you revived."

"I think that's enough Questions & Answers. If you want to find out beat me and maybe I'll tell you." Koharu gripped and balled up her right fist as it glowed bright yellow. "As fun as this fight has been, I'm a very busy woman and I need to get back to what I've been doing before you kids intruded. So this will be my last attack."

Kakashi even from where he was standing could feel the immense power coming from her fist and in response formed another lightning hammer in his right hand. "So be it. It's time to end this fight for good!"

Without saying another word the two Shinobi charged at each other with their attacks in hand. From outside the Mountain Base a large explosion of pink and purple energy could be seen coming out of the volcano to those from a distance.

Back in the area of the fight the battlefield was a mess and there was a large crater at the center. In that Center was koharu who had a few scrapes and bruises coming out of it what an unconscious Kakashi over her shoulder. Once out of the crater she placed him on the ground. "That was some final attack Hatake. I could have used someone like you on my payroll." She then turned her attention towards the exit where she could hear someone approaching. "So how far did they go before you caught them?"

The person that walked in was an exact copy of Koharu who was levitating Guy, Kurenai and Asuma. "Not far at all. I made sure incapacitate them as quickly as possible." The second Koharu said walking over to the first one and dropping the unconscious ninjas next to Kakashi. "So what do we do with them?"

"Let's have them thrown in the brig and we'll decide what to do with them later. Right now we have a grass Village to destroy. Let's fuse back so we can get things ready for the final strike." The first Koharu said.

The two steel humanoids place to hand on each other and glowed before merging until one person. "Ahhhhh. Good to be a complete being again. Fissure Jutsu really put the strain on the body." **(To those who are confused right now, the evil witch here used fissure Jutsu which is another clone Jutsu but instead of creating a copy of yourself you are splitting your body in two which Cuts your power in half. So yeah, koharu was fighting them at half strength.)**

* * *

**Senju Clan compound **

Nawaki and Sveta were at the old Senju clan house knowing it was mostly deserted. "So why exactly did you choose this place?" Sveta asked.

"It was the only place I could think of that I knew no one would be around." Nawaki said leading her to the backyard where there was a small piece of land at the center. "This is where I would usually meditate back when I still lived here in my old life. So this feels like the perfect spot to do this."

After reaching the center of the pond they both got into a meditation stance and had their fingers intertwined with each other. "Are you sure you want to do this? You might not like what you find." Sveta said wanting to make sure he was ready for the things he might see.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I need to know how I came back and why it is that I can't remember." Nawaki said completely committed to doing.

"Okay. But before we get started there's something I want to do first." Sveta said leaning in to kiss Nawaki. "This is for luck." Sevta said beginning to process.

* * *

**End**

**And here chapter 22! Happy late New Year's everybody! I know it's been a good minute since the last update but this took a lot longer than I originally thought. Times when I can write are sometimes short or just have writer's block.**

**Just to recap, I just revealed how Nawaki came back to life. The truth is... he didn't. This Nawaki what's an artificial intelligence just like how Alice and Eugene from Sword Art Online. The body he's using was a clone Naruto that grew in Koharu's new body's womb giving him the ability of solar energy manipulation. When did they the data soul and the Clone body merge they took the appearance Nawaki but Koharu named him Nowaki. In the next chapter while also continuing with the story I will give you all the flashback origin of Nowaki. How do you think he'll handle it? Let me know in the comments.**

**As for Kakashi and his white wolf suit. I watched Avengers Assemble the panther's Journey and saw t'challa's adopted brother Hunter and he loved his costume and character. I wanted to make Kakashi strong to let you all know the him and the other Jonin aren't the same as their Canon counterparts. And yeah I gave him Guardian spirits based on the wild Zords from the lunar wolf ranger. What? It seemed like a good idea!**

**Also regarding Koharu's new body. I wanted to make her a memorable villain and the serious threat. I also watched beatless and saw Method and I loved her as a villain so I combined the two and use the fate version of Kato Danzo as the example to explain it.**

**Lastly, there's Ami. I'm not sure whether or not you all figured it out or was just waiting for the drowner to be revealed. But I did leave some Clues that would help you figure it out. So what did you think of this little mystery that's been ongoing since the beginning of the story? Has your opinion of Ami changed? What do you suspect I'll do with the character next.**

**Anyway, let me know your thoughts in the reviews.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello, Warhawk talons here bringing you chapter 23. Please continue to support the story by commenting and reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material used in the story. All source material is owned by its respective companies.**

**Tales of the Elemental Nations**

Chapter 23: Koharu's ambition. Namine's plan revealed.

* * *

**Senju residence****, morning **

Sakura was heading upstairs to Nawaki's room to check on him like she originally intended. To her surprise she saw Bronya exiting the room and closing it. "Bronya? What were you doing in Nowaki's room?"

"I wanted to say good morning to him, but unfortunately it appears he's already left for today. Most likely leaving through the window." Bronya replied.

"Really? That's too bad I wanted to talk to him this morning. Any idea where he might have gone?" Sakura asked.

"No. Knowing his personality he could be anywhere."

"Oh well, maybe he'll be back by the time we come back. We should head back downstairs, Dizzy really wants to go visit the Teriyaki shop." Sakura said. The girl that showed up last night with the rest of their guests was dizzy now in a unique organic body which just amazed Sakura even more so when she found out that Bronya helped Danki with it. "I still can't believe you managed to give dizzy and actual human body? How'd you guys do it?"

"It wasn't as difficult as you think. I once knew someone who had a similar body to the one we gave Dizzy. I just took what I knew and worked from there." Bronya answered. "Now. If you would be so kind as to give me a few minutes I will join you all downstairs. I wish to call one of my coworkers to tell them good morning."

Sakura understood and went downstairs leaving Bronya alone. She then took out her cell phone and dialed a number and after a few rings she heard a male's voice. "Morning Bronya, enjoyed your little sleepover?"

"Yes Yuyake, and good morning to you too." Bronya replied to casually. "I've just confirmed that Nowaki is not in his room. So it's safe to say that Sveta came last night as predicted and they both left. And it seems they even took my gift with them."

"Well once again Namine called it again. I should expect that the next time we see Nowaki he'll be caught up and hopefully remembers the information we'll need for tonight." Yuyake said. "You remember what you have to do, right?"

"Yes. I will keep Xion as well as the other young ganin from getting involved." Bronya answered before hearing her name being calls from downstairs. "I must go. Good luck Yuyake, save the others."

"Good luck to you too, and we will." Yuyake said as they both hung up. Unknown to bronya Xion who was coming upstairs stopped and overheard some of their conversation mainly the end of the conversation and hearing the name Yuyake.

* * *

**Nawaki's inner world **

Nawaki and Sveta were in what look to be a cave with different kinds of gems and rocks glowing around them. "Where are we?" Nawaki wondered.

"This is your inner-world Nawaki. Everyone has an inner space when in their psyche, how it looks is based on the individuals characteristics or what environment they feel comfortable with."

"And my world's a cave?" Nawaki said underwhelmed.

"This cave is acutely very pretty. It's not dark, damp or even small." Sveta said liking the scenery of the cave. She then focused her psychic abilities I'm trying to locate the strange energy she felt when they try to dive into Nawaki's memories. They soon began walking and saw that the cave was much larger when many passageways until they came across a barrier that had a purple sigil that they saw earlier. "This is definitely it. That's the seal keeping you're deeper memories suppressed."

"So this is it, huh? I wonder why it's here in the first place?" Nawaki wondered as he approached the seal. As he touched it he felt a shock. "It seems even from inside we still can't get through it."

"I feel strange chakra signature emanating from it, but I think I can destroy this barrier. I just need to." Sveta focus her mental energy on the strange barrier. After a few minutes it began to fade to the point that Nawaki's hand can go through it. "I've weakened the barrier but I have to stay focus in order to keep it like that. You'll have to continue on without me." Sveta said still keeping her main focus on the barrier.

"If that's the only way then so be it." Nawaki said going through the barrier but not before looking back at Sveta. "Thank you, Sveta. I'll handle the rest from here."

"Okay... Just promise me that you'll remember me after you come out, okay?" Sveta asked.

"Of course. That's a promise!" Nawaki said as he entered the cave passage disappearing from sight.

* * *

**Nawaki's memories**

The scene then change to a first person view with Nawaki opening his eyes to see himself in some kind of room. He was unable to move and felt like he was being held. "My word! They look exactly alike! I could easily mistake them for twins!" He heard the voice of a man and turn to the direction of the voice to see a white skin male with long blonde hair and green eyes wearing a lab coat.

_"Who's the geek in the lab coat?" _Nawaki said able to speak his thoughts but was still unable to move. His head suddenly turned to look up at a lady who was wearing a hospital gown who had blond Orange hair and dark orange eyes and was breathing heavily. _"What? Who is this?" _

"I know what you mean, Even. He looks so much like kushina's and minato's son, but the only difference is that he has more of my DNA into the mix, theirs is just secondary." The woman said holding Nawaki close. Then to Nawaki's surprised he started to cry leading to the woman to rock him like a baby while shushing him. "Now now, little one, no need for that now. Just give Mommy a second and she'll give you what you want."

_"What? Mommy?! Are you saying you're my mom or something? What exactly is it that I_ want-" Nawaki's thoughts were interrupted when the woman exposed her right breast and brought his face towards it as his mouth began to suck on it drinking what can only be breast milk. _"Huhhhh! Am I Being... Breastfed!?"_ Nawaki screamed and his thoughts.

"So what are you going to call him? Naruto jr? Or something else?" Even asked / joke while Nawaki still weirded out wondered why Naruto's name was mentioned.

"No. He deserves his own name. I'm going to call him... Nowaki. How do like that name?" The woman said naming nawaki as his body stop breastfeeding to giggle happily. "Glad you like it."

"Growing attached to him already, Koharu?" Even said sounding amused but then tensed up when Koharu gave him an intimidating look. "I'm just saying! I'll leave you two alone, we can talk about plans for his future later." With that the scientist left the room leaving the mother and son.

_"Koharu? She has the same name as Elder Koharu?"_ Nawaki was definitely surprised to hear that but not as much when he saw a mirror near the bed and saw his reflection which was that of an infant Naruto except with bright orange eyes instead of blue. _"What the?! My reflection looks just like Naruto! But that can't be, these are my memories not his!" _Nawaki was once again interrupted from his thoughts as Koharu resumed breastfeeding him. _"Ok! I've seen enough of this memory! Fast forward, Fast forward!"_

* * *

The scene then changed to Nawaki who to his surprise still looked like Naruto now of Age 3 was sitting on a couch with an emotionless expression polishing a rock as Koharu wearing business clothes and her hair tied in a ponytail was at her desk looking over paperwork while also looking at one scroll in particular.

"So Danzo wants me to build a research facility to create super soldiers for the leaf Village. The facility is no problem, but the real problem is test subjects for my scientist to work with." Koharu then wrote something and attached it to a hawk before opening the window and releasing it. "Now that that's done, back to you."

Koharu walked over to Nawaki who got up and walked towards her as she picked him up and went to sit back down at her desk. "You still have not said a single word since the day you were born. Even and the others are starting to be concerned that you might be a failure even contemplating on terminating you." Nawaki's body cuddled up closer to the woman as if he understood what she meant. Koharu signed before rubbing his head. "No need to be scared, it's not going to happen. I've already found the solution." Koharu turn his head to face her computer before franking up something for him to see. "Your body is the very picture of Health but you mind isn't progressing fast enough. That's why we're going to speed up the process by allowing an acquaintance of mine to splice your DNA with someone which should help you progress mentally."

_"Splice my DNA? What's that mean? What's going to happen to me?" _

Nawaki tugged on her business shirt bringing her attention back to him. As if knowing what was on his mind Koharu spoke again. "Don't worry Nowaki, he's not going to put some random DNA in you, the DNA will be compatible with you so there won't be any dangerous side effects. Although the process may end up reshaping your form and a bit, but you may gain some new abilities in the process and you'll still have my DNA overall."

_"I still don't understand what's going on here?!" _Nawaki said before yelling out in his subconscious._ "I've had it! Enough with these cryptic scenes brain! Just show me what's really going on here! How did I come back to life!" _Nawaki demanded.

* * *

Nawaki was at that instant pulled into another memory. The memory consisted of him in a small white room on a bed with his head bandaged. He noticed that there was a window that show the hallway where Koharu and Even were talking. Although he did not move from the bed he was able to hear what they were talking about.

"So how did the operation go?" Koharu asked.

"It went perfectly! I'll admit I had my doubts with bringing Orochimaru in on this but his assistants proved valid. The DNA of the Senju Clan matches well with the Uzumaki gene, them being close relatives in all. So Nawaki's DNA synchronized so well with Nowaki, so to the most talented medical Ninja and DNA specialist he would be a complete match for the original." Even explained shocking Nawaki.

"But what of my DNA? I may have agreed to splice his DNA with tsunade's younger brother, but I didn't agree to make him of that woman's kin." Koharu said with a somewhat agitatedly look thinking about Tsunade.

"Oh no need to worried my dear, your DNA is still within him, and is imprinted in his very soul. As a precaution to keep his connection to you Secret, we managed to make it so that he can use his mental energy to suppress your DNA. Although it will suppress his full capabilities with his solar energy abilities." Even explained.

"That's good to know. Did you do what I asked regarding his memories?"

"You mean suppress the memories of the original Nawaki from his mind without Orochimaru noticing? Then yes." Even answered. "We definitely don't want Orochimaru taking any further interest in our little Golden Boy here. As far as he's concerned this was another failure and he went on his way no doubt continuing to do his own research privately. He asked me to send you his regards."

Koharu smirked wickedly. "Great work then Evan. Orochimaru would have done anything to take Nowaki with him to use him for his own purposes." She then notice that nowaki was looking right at her and in response smiled and waved at him leading him to return the gesture before she look back at her most trusted scientist. "So how goes the preparation for the research facility? I suspect it's up and running."

"Everything is in order, and danzo's men have dropped off the test subjects that he wanted us to use. You won't believe what he did to get them."

"I'm not really interested in the details. The research facility is yours to run as you see fit. So for now I dismiss you, I want to be alone with him for a while." Koharu ordered walking to the door that led into the room.

"Of course. Am I to understand that he will not be one of the new residence of the research facility?" Evan inquiry.

"He'll go there for training. That Isa boy from the moon Samurai Clan, I want him to be Nowaki's training partner once he's ready for combat training." With that said Evan dismissed himself as Koharu enter the room and approached Nowaki who looked at her walking towards him before stopping and kneeling down to look him in the eyes. "Hey there my little Starlight, how are you feeling today?"

"I... I feel fine Mo-MMommy." Nowaki said finally speaking putting a smile on Koharu's face. "Can I take these bandages off?"

"Of course little one. Let me move the mirror in front of you and I'll help you take them off." Koharu went to grab a body height mirror that was near the corner and placed it at the foot of the bed. She then helped Nowaki take off the bandage wrap on his head. Nawaki who was subconsciously there was silent trying to make sense of everything he's heard. He focused his attention back on the memory just as they finally took off the last wrap to reveal Nowaki now having Brown chestnut hair. Nawaki gasp at the new appearance that matched his right down to his pink mark cheeks. "So how do you like your new look?"

"I think I like it." Nowaki said looking at his reflection. "So does this mean I'm Nawaki now, or am I still Naruto's clone?" Nowaki asked. _"Na- Naruto's clone?! I'ma clone?! No...no... I can't be a clone! I just can't be!" _Nawaki was panicking on the inside due to the revelation of the truth. It only ended once he felt koharu hug him from behind.

"No. Your neither of them. You are Nowaki, and you are so much more special then you think." Koharu said showing loving motherly side that she probably has never shown anyone before. "Never forget that."

Both Nowaki and Nawaki shed tears as their head leaned against Koharu's chest. Nowaki for Tears of Joy for his mother's acknowledgment, and Nawaki for tears of sadness for learning the truth of his birth and just wanting to lean on someone to cry.

* * *

**Leaf Village outskirts, morning **

Naruto and Wasabi were standing before a place they haven't been in 8 to 9 years. The old leaf orphanage.

"Wow. The old place really is still standing, even after all these years." Naruto wearing his black coat said looking at the old orphanage a nostalgic looking face. He then looked right to see the side of the house the hand an open window. The same window he jumped out of during the fire when he decided to run away from the village.

Wasabi noticed what he was looking at. "Lost for words too, huh? To think that our lives changed all because we jumped out a window?"

"Yeah, you're right. I ran away from this place with no intention to ever come back, and now nearly 9 years later I find myself back here." Naruto said before his ears twitch a bit. "Are you feeling nostalgic as well Sin?"

"No. All I feel is the need to hit someone when I look at this place." They turned around to see Sin who was looking at them with her Wicked smile. She then saw Wasabi. "Well isn't this nice. You brought the cat with you. And how have you been wasabi?"

Wasabi growled at the cat comment. "I'm doing well, more than I can say for you, Sin. You look just as psycho as you did before the fire."

"Sticks and Stones, feline! So is anyone else with you two?"

"No, it's just us, No Leaf ninja just like you wanted." Naruto answered.

Sin looked mildly disappointed. "Now that's no fun! I was really looking forward the hurting a few Leaf Ninja! You could have at least brought your least favorite friend for me to play with!" Sin complained like a child who didn't get the Christmas gift they wanted.

"Stop complaining will ya! Are you going to take us to Yuyake or not?" Wasabi said.

"Fine. Years later and your still no fun. Follow me!" Sin began sprinting away with Naruto and wasabi following after.

After a good while of hiking Sin lead them to what look to be a zipper on a big tree. "Why is there a zipper on a tree?" Naruto asked.

Sin responded by walking up to the tree and pulling the zipper down to reveal a portal with blue light. "Just step on in you two. Everyone's waiting." Naruto and Wasabi although hesitant went inside with Sin being the last to enter as the zipper closed.

* * *

**Magilou's pocket dimension **

Naruto and Wasabi found themselves in what looked to be a mansion of some sort. It gave off Sanctum sanctorum vibe to Naruto as day looked around. "Wow! Is this where you live nowadays Sin?" Wasabi asked.

"Oh she wishes this place was hers. But unfortunately it isn't." They looked at the direction of the voice to see magilou walking down stairs with yuyake, Ryugi, and a taller kid who wears a white sleeveless shirt and bandages on his wrist while wearing a doll green long flowing vest when matching baggy pants and black sandals while carrying a jö staff on his back, he also wears a red cap with one strand of his brown hair sticking out. "Welcome! Whiskers and kitty, to my humble pocket home! Please make sure to remove your shoes, I like to keep this place as tidy as I can."

"I don't even need to guess. You haven't changed a bit Magilou. But the tall guy Doesn't look familiar at all? Who are you?" Naruto asked the tall boy.

"Heh! Iwabee. Someone who was going to your senior!" Iwabee scuffed. "Yuyake. You sure these two are up for this?" He asked turning to the black armored boy calling him by name and putting a look of shock on Wasabi's face.

_"That's Yuyake?!"_ Wasabi said looking at yuyake.

"Yes. Just have a little faith will ya." Yuyake assured him before turning to their new guests. "But right now you, Lime, and Isarabi have a job to do. They'll meet you at the location."

"I have no problem with fish girl, but why do I have to be paired with that smart mouth lime?" Iwabee sad walking down stairs and towards the zipper door entrance.

"Hey! I don't like him either, but we need him for his speed. If he gets too annoying, punch him. Just don't punch him too hard, he's no use to us unconscious." Sin said opening the entrance for him. Once he entered she looked at Ryugi. "Ryugi, Its your turn. Meet up with those two and see if half for brains is ready for tonight." The ice user nodded and went through the portal before Sin closed it.

"And where are those two heading off to?" Naruto asked while also noting how Sin said half for brains. "And what's this about tonight? What are you guys trying to do?"

"I'll let the woman in charge tell you that." Sin said walking left before turning to look at yuyake. "And Yuyake. Don't leave me waiting for to long!" Sin said in the seductive voice before walking away.

"I won't. Just give me few minutes and I'll be right with you." Yuyake said before turning to Magilou. "I have a lead to follow up on, so I'm leaving the rest up to you. Good day Everybody!" And without any warning the black-clad individual disappeared.

"Hey Wait!" Naruto called out invain. "The guy says he wants to talk and yet in 5 minutes he leaves me with more questions than answers! And what did he mean by woman in charge, isn't he calling the shots here?"

"I guess you would think that given how he was just giving out orders like that, wouldn't you?" Magilou started off. "No, he's just the second-in-command guy with a plan. The person in charge what the person who called us here Wanting our help. She's right up stairs waiting to fill you all in on what's going on." The witch said pointing upstairs. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a second job that I have to get to and I'm already running late. See you all tonight!" Before they can ask what that job was magilou did her usual magicals Zamazam and disappeared in confetti.

**("Hello everybody! Sorry I'm late entering the story comments. I had some things I had to do for the big mission tonight. What that is? Well you'll just have to sit back and let Namine explain it to ya!") **

"Well that wasn't much of a reunion! They practically invited us in just as they were leaving!" Wasabi said very irritated. "And what's this about something going on tonight and acting as if we already agreed to participate in it?"

"I don't know? I honestly can't tell what's going on here." Naruto said as they began walking up stairs. "By the way. The way you looked at Yuyake earlier, it looked as if you seen is new-look somewhere before."

"Well if I'm not mistaken, I believe I just saw the infamous Black Knight AKA Knightmare." Wasabi replied surprising Naruto who asked her to explain further. "Knightmare Is said to be an assassin who made his name known not just the medieval Nations but the elemental Nations as well. They say he's an assassin that hunts and kills strong formable ninjas, Samurai, Knights, adventurers, heck even Mercenaries and Pirates!"

"An assassin? Yuyake? What do you mean by Immortal assassin?"

"I'm not sure whether it's true or not. But they say that There have been multiple people who took on the identity of knightmare." Wasabi explained. "That being said, since you told me that he works for the court of Silence it makes sense why there's no real information on him. Some people don't even believe he exists."

"Wow... Hey, by any chance you remember what he looked like before that night?" Naruto asked.

"Not really? Let me think. He had light skin, a year older than us, black hair that sometimes covered his eyes and uniquely he had red scarlet shaded eyes."

"Red shaded eyes." Naruto said as they made it upstairs to see a door with a sign saying come in. "On my last mission to retrieve Sasuke I saw a glimpse through his helmet and saw that he had Heterochromia eyes. The right one blue and the left one red."

"Well that's how I remember his eyes being." Said Wasabi. "Sin seems to be 'very close' with Yuyake. Maybe after we're done talking with whoever's behind that door I could talk to Sin and see if I can learn anything else."

"That could work, but Sin seems a lot more... unstable. She may be difficult to talk to." Naruto said completely aware Sin's crazy demeanor.

"I've been able to become friends with Enko, and she acts like an animal. So I'm sure I can handle sin's crazyness." Wasabi assured. They then open the door to see another familiar face.

The room had a tea party like design and a round table with a tea set. And the person sitting at the table was a young girl in a White dress with white skin blonde faded long hair and blue eyes. "Hello Naruto, Wasabi. Its been a long time."

"Namine?" They both said equally surprised.

"Could you both came in and sit? We have a lot of important stuff to discuss." Namine said.

* * *

**Hokage's office**

Tsunade was not in a good mood today. She sat at her desk with her assistant shizune who just came in, Retsu, and most of the clan heads minus inoichi including Tsume who was in a very sour mood.

"So let me get this straight. A few members of your clan try to Dethrone you and nearly succeeded if it wasn't for Shinbi who was visiting and notice something was wrong?" Tsunade asked for confirmation.

"Yeah. And thanks again for the save there, Shinbi. I hate to admit it but even I worried on what they were going to do to me and my kids." Tsume thanked.

"It was no problem, responding to your earlier text about coming over to talk. Usually your Clan's compound is always buzzing with noise, if it was that quiet something was definitely wrong." Shinbi replied. The part about her texting him to come over confused her not remembering doing something like that.

"As much as I'm glad that nothing bad happened to you Tsume. I'm still quite confused about your earlier statement involving inoichi." Hiashi said getting back on the main topic. "Are you sure that that inoichi is the traitor?"

Tsume growled faintly forgetting Shinbi's statement. "Yes."

Then suddenly choza slammed his fist against the wall cracking it. "I still refuse to believe it! There is no way inoichi would be apart of this conspiracy!"

"Well Sorry! I guess I just imagined that my cries for help fell on deaf ears when inoichi was just supposed to be outside and still did nothing when I was getting dragged away!" Tsume yelled.

The two Clan heads glared at each other and would have started a fight if Shikuku didn't use his shadow possession Jutsu to restrain them. "That's enough! The reason for why Inoichi would do this can wait. The right now you need to figure out where he and Gaku are going with those prisoners." The two calm themselves so shikaku release them.

"Thank you, Shikaku. Shizune, have you received any word from Kakashi and the others?" Tsunade addressed seeing her come in.

"Well...yes my lady. But, I'm afraid I have some troubling news." Shizune said nervous and distraught.

Tsunade her assistant and Retsu all relocated to a bigger meeting room where Ibiki and Aba were there with kurenai who look down sadanand. "Kurenai? What's the matter? Where's Kakashi, Guy, and Asuma?" Retsu asked.

"S-Sensei... We failed." Kurenai said. When asked to elaborate Kurenai explained the event that happened last night with the fight with Koharu.

After this they couldn't help but feel a bit overwhelmed. "I can't believe it? You, Kakashi, and Asuma, even Guy. All of you were defeated? And by koharo herself?" Said a flabbergasted Tsunade.

Kurenai nodded. "Yes, she did. The only reason I'm here is because she let me go. She wanted me to deliver you a message lady Tsunade, and she advised using the IT to share it with you all. Believe it or not it was Ino's father inoichi who put the message in me."

Retsu turned towards ibiki. "Ibiki, Aba! Transfer these memories from kurenai into our heads as well as to the others who are still in the office! We all need to see this!"

The two IT specialist did as instructed as they placed one hand on kurenai's shoulders and with enough focus including some assistance from kurenai herself the three women found themselves in a black void along with the clan heads. Before one of them can start asking questions Koharu wearing her business outfit and hair tied appeared in front of them.

"Hello and good morning Tsunade and Retsu. I'm sure you're already aware of my appearance as kurenai had mostly informed you of my fight with her and her friends. I commend you on sending capable ninjas such as them. Kakashi put up a more than the Valiant effort and was throwing everything he could at me, but unfortunately even that proved futile." Koharu said.

"So this must be the new body that kurenai was talking about." Retsu said looking at koharu.

"I Found it hard to believe that Kakashi and the others would lose to koharu, But just by looking at her body alone I can Definitely, believe it now." Said Tsunade and she glared at the councilwoman.

"You both are probably wondering why I put a message in young kurenai here? Well, I'll get straight to the point. I want to negotiate." Koharu said Shocking the people who are receiving the message. "I know. Shocking isn't it? But don't be too surprised. I've done this many times with Herizen, but I doubt he ever told Any of you about it."

"What?!" Almost everyone said surprise.

"As you know, I have Kakashi, Guy, and Asuma In my custody right now. Do not worry. They are alive and have no serious injuries. I'll be happy to return them on the grounds that You both undo this little, investigation / interference in my Branch work. That being said, I don't know who he takes orders from, but I want you both to stop sending the devil of the Hidden leaf to interfere with me as well. I don't care who you sent him after, just keep him from interfering with me any further."

"Dose she really Expect us to go along with her demands?" Hiashi Asked out loud.

"She's holding three of our comrades hostage while we have nothing to bargain with." Shinbi replied Seeing How bad the situation is.

"That's not all." Koharu continued. "In addition to your cooperation I will give you All the evidence you will need if you desire to take danzo down. He was the one who actually killed your uncle, Unohana. Nothing personal towards him, but I don't like him and his assassins trying to pin things on me. And for Tsunade I'm willing to Cancel all your gambling. I own a good portion of them anyway. And for the clan heads, I will give them info on certain members of their Clans Who are undermining them. If Tsume is there I am willing to give you Gaku for his betrayal."

Tsume growled at the mention Of The Clan member that tried to betray her.

"What happens if we refuse to give in to her demands?" Choza wondered.

"Just in case your wondering what will happen if you don't agree. Well for starters I can't promise that Kakashi and the other two's stay will remain 'unpleasant'. As for what else you rightfully need to be worried about. Why ruin the surprise? But there won't need to be a surprise if you pick the smart answer." Koharu said giving them a dark look to show them she was being serious. "You have 2 days to decide and on the third day I'll be expecting an answer." Koharu finished explaining her offer before giving one final serious look at the direction of what she guessed would be Tsunade which was accurate. "Oh. And one last thing Tsunade. I'll be coming for Him soon." And it with that the telepathic message was over and they were back in reality.

The room was silent for a good bit before Aba spoke. "Lady Tsunade? In regards to this message, what would you like us to do?"

Tsunade was silent for a good bit before speaking. "Bring kurenai to the hospital so she can rest! Shizune! Get the Clan heads and tell them to meet us at the War Room!"

"Yes, my Lady!" Shizune said leaving the room.

"What are you planning, Tsunade?" Retsu asked.

"We've underestimated Koharu too many times. Now because of that Kakashi, guy, and Asuma are now prisoners. This time I'm going to bring this witch in myself, and I may need you and the others help to do it." Tsunade said with unwavering conviction.

Retsu seeing this couldn't help but smile. "If that's your plan then you can count on me for help. I'll admit it's been a long time since I have found an excuse to fight."

**(Oh yeah! Do you hear that people? The adults are coming out to play! Now let's get back to Nawaki and see how he's holding up.) **

* * *

**Nawaki's memories **

Nawaki was still reliving his past. After reliving the memory of how he got his current appearance he was definitely devastated but was able to temporarily get over it by distracting himself with the other memories he was reliving. As stated earlier his mother began to train him with his solar energy the first thing being of how to absorb it, store it, release it, and manipulate it. There was even a training session where they were training with mental energy which he discovered his younger self was able to lift small objects, and now he wonders how much he could lift now. Koharu also had him fight other kids. One was a boy named Isa who had lunar energy. This surprised him because he heard from Xion that Isa is her older brother. Another opponent was a kid named Lea who was a Spirit energy user with fire capabilities, he was pretty friendly if Nawaki was to be honest. Another that he recognized was to his surprise Ryugi who was just getting the hang of his powers which nawaki discovered was a temperature ability which he used to decreased the heat around him making ice particles out of air and water. This at least explained what happened during his fight with him but it turns out he beat this kid Ryugi a good number of times and sometimes it's very easily.

Now in another memory Nawaki saw his younger self that was 5 years old wearing blue shorts and light green shirt walking back to his room after another practice session with his mother when he saw from the corner of his eye a younger version of Sveta who was being escorted back to her room looking depressed.

"Is something the matter, Nowaki?" Koharu asked.

"Its that girl, mom. She look's sad. Why is that?" Nowaki asked.

Koharu knew that the wolf demi-human girl was depressed because she was and unwilling resident of This research facility and what's most likely trying to escape again, but once again failed. "She's just having trouble adjusting to her new living arrangements. Not everyone has come to accept this place and what this could mean for their future."

"Their future? What do you mean by that?" Nowaki asked. _"What did she mean by not everyone? Is she saying that not everyone is a prisoner here?"_ Nawaki said in his head.

"I'll tell you about that later. But just know that the more that she continues the struggle like this, the longer she'll be treated like a prisoner here." Koharu finished.

Nowaki contemplated on this until a thought came to his head. "What if I help her get used to this place? Then she won't have to be treated like a prisoner."

Koharu was a little surprised by his statement. "Huh? Are you serious, son?" Koharu asked receiving a nod. "Why?"

"I don't know? I just feel sad seeing her so sad. So I want to do something about." Nowaki answered as Nawaki continue to observe feeling the he's about to meet Sveta. "So... if it's okay with you, can I become friends with her?"

Koharu look at Nowaki and sighed. _"Geez! Having this kid is making me somewhat soft, but I just can't say no to that face._ Sure, Starlight. Whatever you want. Just don't tell her your real name or mention mine, okay?"

"Ok."

Later that night Nawaki watched as his younger self move about the facility until he finally came across Sveta's room. Using a key card that he got from Mom he entered the room to see Sveta in a white room with a standard white bed in her curled up in a ball sitting on said bed.

Sveta could send someone entered the room and looked up to see Nowaki and gasp at who she saw._ "Naruto?! No he doesn't smell like him, but he looks just like Naruto?_ Who are you?! What do you want?!" Sveta questioned getting in a pouncing position ready to attack if need be.

"I'm No-Nawaki. My mom works here so I stay here sometimes." Nowaki said.

_"Hangs out here? Why would anyone want to hang out in this __prison?"_ Sveta asked inwardly. "So what do you want then?"

"To come meet you." Nowaki answered confusing the wolf demi-human. "I saw you earlier and now you look so sad so I wanted to meet you. Why were you so sad earlier?"

"Why? That should be obvious. I'm stuck in some strange place being held against my will along with everyone else! They turn me into some freak and now I'm somehow able to do weird stuff with wind! I don't know why they did this to me I just want to get out of here! I just hate this!" Sveta yelled out.

"A freak? Do you really see yourself as a freak?" Nowaki asked.

"Well what else would I be if not a freak?" Sveta said turning away.

"I think you look awesome!" Nowaki said shocking Sveta who turned back around as Nowaki continued. "Mom always told me about Demi human but I've never seen one before. And you look really cool, and really cute too!" Nowaki proclaimed well unknowingly making Sveta blush. "You said you have one powers too, you mind showing me?"

"Oh... okay." Sveta began showing off one of her airbending tricks like making a ball of compressed air, jumping really high using air jump, and even showed him her new trick and made her hand crackle with a little bit of electricity. "The electricity is new. The scientist that usually works with me plans to teach me something tomorrow involving it. So what can you do, Nawaki?"

"Well my mom said I really shouldn't show off my abilities in front of people without her permission, but it would be unfair to you if I didn't." Nowaki said and he began to show off some of his tricks. First he showed off his telekinesis and lift up her bed just a bit, then he change the color of his eyes from brown to light orange. And finally he created a small ball of light blue energy that he turned into a axe. While observing this in amazement Sveta then noticed notice weird blue veins on Nowaki's arms that seemed similar the magical circuit.

"What are those on your arm?"

"Oh these? Those are just my cyber marks. I don't know what exactly it is, but my mom says I need to let them grow so I can merge them with my solar energy." Nowaki answered.

"So you're able to use solar energy? That's amazing! I didn't think anyone can do something like that!" Sveta said completely amazed.

"Yeah I know! But the sad part is if a regular body takes in too much they could seriously hurt themselves so it's not safe for normal people to use it." Nowaki explained. "Mom's is different though. She merges both cyber energy and solar energy but she says I'll be able to do it too when I get older and then I'll be able to use my solar energy without getting hurt anymore." This put a look of shock and realization on Nawaki. _"So that's it! Solar energy was never meant for people with normal bodies to use! Without this cyber energy I'm not able to use it properly. But then how come I stopped using it? Do I have to knowingly use it for it to work? Wait a second that guy named Evan said that I'm capable of suppressing Koharu's DNA which is probably where I get the cyber energy from."_

The memory continued on with his younger self and Sveta talking with each other before the younger Nowaki mentioning it was gained late and that he needs to go but not before promising Sveta that he would come see her again.

Nawaki continue to observe the memories of his everyday life at the facility until he noticed something the ordinary. He was only seeing the memories involving the research facility and a few other locations like the Volcano base in Cinnabar town including a small village that was near the outskirts of the abandoned town. When it came to the memories of his time in the leaf Village it was mostly at the Uchiha District with his mother having some business with fugaku while he played with Sasuke.

As for his memories of Sveta. He relived every play date with her. He broad board games, books for them to read, and even some food that he wanted her to try. He saw happy this made her as she stopped trying to escape and even on one occasion kissed him. Which made Nawaki blush.

* * *

He was now at a memory where he was 8 years old and sitting in a big special room that was his at the weather facility with his mother Koharu there with what looked to be a coffin. "So, for this Sun hibernation to work I have to sleep in this coffin for a whole entire day and a half? Why?"

"It's because your cyber energy has now grown enough that you should be more than capable of combining your solar energy with it. The coffin you'll be sleeping in will constantly feed you solar energy while you rest." Koharu explained. "But before I explain further let's review. What's the similarities and differences between cyber energy and spirit energy?"

"Cyber and Spirit energy are easily flexible Energies and in some cases can be switched from each other mostly from Spirit to cyber but is still a rarity, another is that it can merge with other specific Energies like the solar energy that we use. The difference between them is that cyber energy maybe too much for the physical body to handle which could cause extreme damage or death in the worst-case." Nowaki answered.

"Good. Now what is a steel humanoid?"

"Steel humanoids are what we are. To outsiders we seem like androids or cyborgs, but are really Demi humans with super dense cells that gives us extreme durability and our brain cells are just as strong giving us mental energies that works similar 2 computer system." Nowaki answered again. "As a side note were capable of surviving weeks or a month without eating or sleeping but at least should take a full day or two to replenish our strength."

Koharu smiled while ruffling his hair. "Very good! Now final question, what happens when you combine physical or mental energy with cyber energy?"

"It create a different and denser form of chakra, and Mana which doesn't require hand signs or incantations but just mere thought or voice command." Nowaki answered.

"That's good! Now you're physically and mentally prepared for your first Sun hibernation!" Koharu said in a proud voice. "Now, into the coffin with you. Evan and the others will be coming by to take you to the sun generator." Koharu said motion Nowaki towards the coffin.

"Ok mom!" Nowaki said getting into the coffin and laying down trying to get comfortable. Koharu came over to help him get settled in while asking how it feels. "I kinda feel like vampire. Have you ever felt like that before when you sleep in your coffin?"

"At first, but you get used to it-" Koharu was interrupted when her cell phone rang and she excused herself for a moment to take the call. Once the call was over she walked back to Nowaki. "I've just got an urgent call about a problem that just came up at our home in Cinnabar town, I need to go there right quick to handle it."

"What? But, but you'll be back right? I mean you'll miss my first Sun hibernation, mom." Nowaki said sounding like a kid who's afraid their parents will miss their very first play.

"I wouldn't you miss it for the world. As soon as I'm done with this I'll come back as soon as I can." Koharu reassured him before laying him back down into the coffin. "Just lay down, relax and let sleep take you. And after the process is over y'all open your eyes to see me right outside greeting you."

"You promise?" Nowaki asked.

Koharu leaned in and kissed his forehead before giving him a warm motherly smile. "Of course my little Starlight." After that being said she grab the two doors and prepare to close the coffin but not before giving her son one last look. "Nowaki. No matter what happens, remember that I love you and mother will always love you."

"I know. I love you too mommy. I love you 1000!" Nowaki proclaimed smiling before feeling drowsy all of a sudden as the coffin cushion relaxed his body.

"Well I love you 2000!" Koharu said closing the coffin. "Goodnight."

It was now Pitch Black leaving Nawaki with his thoughts._ "Wow... for a woman that was obviously a Crime Boss she was actually a really good mother to me."_ Nawaki did notice throughout the memories koharu doing business involving criminal activity but his younger self was just too oblivious to it. _"So what happens next?" _

Nawaki patiently waited for something to happen. He heard some random noises involving some scientists talking until a large explosion happened with tons of people screaming. It was a while before he heard anything else and the next voice surprised him.

"So this is the coffin holding the replica weapon koharu was developing?" The voice of third Hokage herizen sarutobi was heard.

"Yes." A young male voice could be heard. "Inoichi's intel was spot-on when he said they were developing something dangerous underneath the weather station. However, even though I was able to get this coffin my interference cause the malfunction which set the place Ablaze so I couldn't investigate anything else."

"It's okay Itachi all that matters is that we got this weapon out of Koharu's hands before she could use it. I don't know why she would clone Nawaki and give him the ability to use solar energy but I know it must be for no good reason."** (As a sign note remember no one exactly knows about Koharu's steel humanoid body. So the old man clearly has no idea that he just kidnapped Koharu's son, he just thinks he took a child that he thinks he was going to use for evil.) **

_"Wait?...Did he say Itachi?! Itachi was responsible for the fire at that weather station?!" _

"So what are we to do with this replica? Clone or not the child bears no sins." Itachi asked.

"You are concerned for him because he is Sasuke's closest friend, are you not?" The Third said receiving only filing which could mean anything. "He will not face any kind of mistreatment but for safety measures I'll have his memories sealed away and sent him somewhere outside the village. Now regarding your disguise. No one recognized you, did they?"

"Of course. As far as any Survivor is concern, it was a blue Oni that raided the facility." Itachi replied. "If you would allow me. May I ask why you allow koharu, to continue her transactions and not stop her permanently?"

"That is not of a need-to-know basis Itachi. Just know that sometimes you have to let people like danzo and Koharu do what they do best if the village benefits from it and must be willing to placate them to a certain degree. but make no mistake that if they go too far I will not hesitate to stop them." the third Hokage explained.

Itachi did want to argue wanting to state that allowing them to continue their factions may have dire consequences in the end but held his tongue. "I understand Lord third. If I may make a request Lord Hokage, I would ask that you would allow me to reset Nowaki's memories and to relocate him."

"I will allow it. Take him somewhere far away where no one who knows of him will find him, and tell no one not even me of where he is." The Hokage said leaving the room to let Itachi do what needs to be done. **(Well this is an interesting development.) **

Nawaki was all sorts of flabbergasted. He really didn't know what to say. Then suddenly the coffin door opened and his younger self opened his eyes to come face-to-face with Itachi who eyes were red with the Sharingan until one of them morphed into a different shape. "For give me, Nowaki... tsukuyomi!"

* * *

**Nawaki's inner world **

Sveta was waiting patiently for Nawaki until the purple sigil barrier cracked before shattering like glass. Not a second later Nawaki reappeared. "So how did it go?"

Nawaki was silent. "Let's go back first. This is going to be a long story."

**(Oh I said it is! You heard it right here folks! It was Itachi who was responsible for what happened at the research facility and he did it under the order of our beloved third Hokage! I'll say that's a lot to take in but for now let's head back to my good old pocket dimension and see what whiskers is doing!)**

* * *

** Magilou's pocket dimension**

Back with Naruto and wasabi, Namine begin to explain why she wanted to see them. "You want us to mount a rescue of the remaining orphans and kidnapped kids that are still being held by Koharu's faction?" Wasabi said surprised.

"Yes. 5 years ago, a man wearing a blue Oni mask and Abu uniform raided the facility and gave most of us a chance to escape including myself. Now I want to do the same for them. the reason I brought all of us together is because I need all of you guys to help me to this." Namine explained.

**(Hmmmm! Perhaps Itachi left out some details in his report to the Third? And all of you are probably wondering, am I willingly keeping this secret from everybody? The answer is no not really. Warhawk make sure to erase my memories every time I'm in the story. Got to be some limits to breaking the fourth wall!)**

"Do you know who that blue Oni guy was?" Naruto questioned.

"No. He never gave us his name. All he did was free us and told us to go our own way and then took off with a mechanized coffin." Namine answered.

_"Coffin? You must mean the one that Sveta had mentioned!_ Do you know what was in that coffin?" Naruto asked.

"Yes... it was your friend Nawaki or Nowaki as you know him fast as." Namine said and began to explain about Nowaki's birth excluding the fact that he was an embryo clone of Naruto leading him to only think that he was a clone of the original Nawaki.** (Spoilers! Namine doesn't want to be the one to tell Naruto the whole truth. That honor should go to Nawaki himself. But let's continue.) **

"So Nowaki is a clone of Nawaki?... to be honest I'd half suspected that he was tsunade's actual little brother but I kind of figured he was a reanimated heroic spirit like my mother?" Naruto said sounding less surprised.

"A great Theory honestly. However, that Grill explosion only affected people of the UN Nation not the other Vail Nations. Besides given his history he didn't really do anything to heroic to be recorded into a throne of Heroes if one existed in this Vale Nation." Wasabi said before turning her attention to the blond girl. "So about this mission? I'm not saying I'm not interested in helping, but I would at least like to know more about how this is going to go down."

"That was my question too? Do you even know where the others are being held at?" Ask Naruto wanting to know more of the mission details.

Namine nodded "Of course. I have our old friends, Lime, and Isarabi scouting an area where I believe well lead to where they are. Yuyake's friend, Iwabee is helping them. But the only way for us to enter the base will be for us to have Nawaki help us. Which is why Ryugi is going to go get him and Sveta."

"How do you know that Sveta is with Nowaki, and why send Ryugi to get them?" Naruto asked.

"While your at it, mind explaining who that Iwabee guy is? I remember Isarabi and Lime, but I have no idea who that guy is?" Wasabi ask a question that was on her mind.

"The reason I'm sending Ryugi is because him and Nawaki were also friends and sort of like rivals. I'm hoping he will help jog his memory. As for Iwabee, he's a friend of Yuyake who he said is willing to help. As for how I know Sveta and Nawaki are together?... I'm not proud of it, but I have an ability that allows me to just know things which is how Yuyake and sin knew where to find you guys." Namine answered their questions but looked a bit sad answering the last one.

_"Is she's saying that she possesses clairvoyance?"_ Wasabi wondered.

This question was also on Naruto's mind but had another question. "Ok... here's my last question. What all do you know about Yuyake? He feels nothing like who he used to be at the orphanage. What exactly did those scientists at the facility do to him?"

Namine was silent while looking down sad making Naruto feel like you should have reconsidered his question. "Yuyake is definitely different from who used to be. But, it wasn't because of the facility. In fact he was never involved in that facility to begin with. He was never captured."

"Never captured? Then what happened to him after the-" Wasabi began to ask.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore!" Namine shouted as powerful white aura emerge causing the room to shake.

Naruto and Wasabi were unable to move as they were trapped under the overbearing aura.

** (Hey Namine! Watch it! You're in my house remember?!) **

Namine regained her self control as the aura disappeared causing the shaking to stop. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!"

"It- it's ok. My question was kind of rude, you can just ignore it." Wasabi said in a shaky voice.

_"Another name to add to the list of normal-looking but scary powerful female... I wonder if she's capable of read my mind too." _Naruto wondered.

"Unfortunately I do. Sorry." Namine answered causing Naruto to nervously sweatdrop. "And to answer your other question that you were thinking about. Yuyake is doing something that's very personal to him, and that's all I'm willing to tell you. Now are you both ready to listen to the rest of the plan for tonight?" Namine asked getting a nod from both Naruto and Wasabi. "Good!"

* * *

**Konoha Hospital **

In a hospital room kurenai was now resting on a hospital bed recovering from her failed mission. She was completely sound asleep and was unaware of the shadowy figure that has entered her room completely undetected. That shadowy figure being Yuyake.

Yuyake approach the unconscious Jonin standing on the right side of her bed. "Magilou, I know your watching. I need your help with this one, so you might as well come out."

**(Well looks like I'm needed back in the story folks. I'll be right back.) **

In an instant magilou appeared. "You rang?"

"I need you to get inside this woman's head to get information on a certain person's whereabouts. Can you do that?" Yuyake asked.

"Can I do that? Have you forgotten who I am Dome boy?!" Magilou asked sounding hurt only for Yuyake to ask will she do it or not. "Yeah I can do it." Magilou went over to kurenai's left side of her bed before placing her hand on her forehead as it glows pink. "So... who are you trying to find?"

"Yakumo Kurama. She was once a ninja from last year's graduates who was later dismissed after a mission gone wrong with her team. She had great mental power and a talent in genjutsu that rivaled even kurenai here." Yuyake explained. "Her only flaws was that she was incapable of being adequate in Ninjutsu or taijutsu so she dedicated herself to genjutsu and thanks to her High mental ability she could create illusions that were capable of feeling real. However, because of that failed mission and the threat of such a power the third Hokage had kurenai seal away her mental abilities and later relocated her somewhere else where no one has seen her since."

"Really? What a waste of potential then. What makes you think that she knows where this Yakumo girl is?" Magilou inquired.

"Other then a handful of anbu Black Ops I don't know the names of, and the third Hokage himself she is the only person who would know of the location. I know she visits her every now and again." Yuyake reassured.

"Then good news! I found the location. She's in a manner near a mountain side that is just behind the village. But as you said there are anbu ninjas around the location." Magilou said revealing the location.

"Good. While everyone is busy with the whole Koharu thing, I'll be paying my dear old friend visit. I should probably invite Sin along too, I did promise I take her out sometime this week." Yuyake said revealing his plans for tonight.

"How you find someone as crazy as her attractive is beyond me, but to each their own I suppose." Magilou said nonchalantly. Just as they were about to leave she had another question. "You called this girl a dear old friend. You saying you friends with this girl? How?"

"Its a very long and complicated story magilou. One of Hope, friendship, a promise, but more importantly of misplaced faith and broken trust." Yuyake said looking out at the window and staring at the Hokage Monument specifically at the Third.

* * *

**On the random part of the wall, sunset **

Overlooking the village as the sun began to set was Axel and Siax. "Well Well! This place sure hasn't changed a bit, has its Siax?!" Axel sad looking down at the village wearing the Akatsuki uniform.

"It certainly hasn't." Siax said with his eyes closed before opening them to look at the village. "I wonder if Itachi felt any nostalgia when he gazed upon this place when she returned."

"So Nostalgia aside it'll be great to see Nowaki again. Things sure weren't the same without him." Axel said.

"Your right. Koharu became more cold and cruel after she lost him. But what was one to expect after a mother loses her child the way she did." Siax mentioned in his still stoic voice.

This actually sent shivers down Axel's spine. "Ain't that the truth. Glad we weren't around during that time. So how are we going to do this? because our job is to just test Nawak's power."

"We observe of course. If we're lucky we may not have to be the ones to test his power." Siax said as he stared at the Moon feeling his power grow.

**(Oh! Lea! Isa! I haven't seen those two in a very long time! and yes they're Akatsuki members while also being former orphans. what's their story you're probably wondering? Stay tuned... for the next chapter! And scene!)**

* * *

**End**

**Aannnnd Here's chapter 22! Hello everybody I know it's been a very long while since the last update. A lot's been going on. Had some trouble with my work hours, my grandmother just passed away a few days ago, and I've just been to tired and a little bit down to keep ****writing. I also wanted to make sure I could write what I wanted to write in this chapter.**

**I have revealed a lot of things but at the same time revealed new Mysteries and Cliffhangers which is what I like doing. You're probably surprised about the interaction between Koharu and Nowaki with her being motherly but this was just me showings that although she is technically a bad guy she wasn't an abusive parent. And yes I totally use that love you 1000 thing from Avengers endgame. I'm that big of a fan of Infinity Wars and Endgame references.**

**For what to expect of the next chapter, it will be three epic missions! Tsunade trying to stop koharu herself. Naruto and Nowaki helping to rescue the remaining orphans. And lastly Yuyake's own mission.**

**P.S: I've given even more depth to Yuyake's backstory. He was never involved in the research facility. What happened to him is of a different story. I also revealed the dark side the third Hokage herizen sarutobi. Before any of you think this is out of nowhere you must be aware of that even he walk the morally Gray Line as we're all aware that he allowed danzo to get away with things.**

**As always I'll see you all next time and please leave reviews!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello, Warhawk talons here bringing you chapter 24. Please continue to support the story by commenting and reviewing.**

**And let's not forget me! Your favorite fantastic witch, Magilou! I've come to give you guys some special news! After this chapter we will be doing the season finale of the story which will lead to tales of the elemental Nations part 2. But that will be a good bit away in the Fall, for we'll be doing a different story for this Spring Break and Summer! But sadly the season finale will have to wait considering the Coronavirus epidemic, and Warhawk will be busy on the 11th to the 16th of April to be writing. More details at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material used in the story. All source material is owned by its respective companies.**

**Tales of the Elemental Nations **

Chapter 24: Night of the supernova!

* * *

**Konoha, t****he Park, evening **

Nawaki and Sveta were sitting alone in the empty Park. After Nawaki's trip down memory lane he stormed out of the senju clan house not wanting to be there anymore. After getting some distance Nawaki sat on one of the swings on the swing set with Sveta who took the other swing and asked what happened. Although disheartened by the truth Nawaki told her of what his suppressed memories reveal.

"So that's what happened? This person named Itachi was the one responsible for what happened at the facility and you losing your memories?" Sveta asked wanting to be reassured as Nawaki replied with a yes. "I'm really sorry Nawaki. I would have never suggested this knowing that the truth could be this... overwhelming."

"No... I needed to see this through. I wanted to know where I came from and I got the answer to it, I just wasn't expecting the answer to be quite like this." Nawaki then lowered his head while putting his hand over his face. "I...I just. I just can't believe that I'm not really... me. This face, this name, and those memories of before dying. They were never mine. I was never Nawaki Senju! I am and always have been Nowaki! A steeled humanoid! The worst part of this is I can't tell big sis about this! How can I tell her that all this time instead of her believing that she got her younger brother back, she's actually just been given a mirror replacement, a replica and not the real thing!" Nawaki said in dismay. How would Tsunade react to this revelation? Would she still see him as her brother knowing that in actuality he is not the real Nawaki?

Sveta honestly didn't know what to say or do in this situation. To find out that you were never who you've always thought you were is definitely a tough pill to swallow. But nevertheless she knew she had to say something to comfort him. "Nawaki, I know you must be hurt and confused right now. But this doesn't have to change who you are right now. You're still you."

"Who I am right now? But is this really who I really am, or is this what someone wanted me to be?" Nawaki questioned back lifting his head up with a still sad look. "Who I am right now is only because of the original Nawaki's memories, not my real ones. Now that I know that these memories are not mine I don't know what to think of myself? I feel like I've just be living a lie."

"If that is how you feel, then what is it that you want to do, Nawaki?" Sveta asked.

"Well for starters for right now can you not call me Nawaki? It's not really who I am so I really shouldn't be using that name." Nawaki now wanting to go by Nowaki said before getting up to walk a few steps before stopping to stare at the night sky. "I... I need to go see her."

"She her? Are you talking about Tsunade, or... do you mean, Koharu, your mother?" Sveta asked getting up as well.

"Mom. There are some questions on my mind and I need her to answer them for me." Nowaki said with Sveta protesting on how dangerous that is and that they should at least go to Tsunade first. "If I went to her first and if she even believes me she would never let me go see her! Tsunade has always been overprotective that way with me... with Nawaki."

"You would have to go to Cinnabar town to confront her and I doubt her guards would just let us in! And given your explanation her guards don't even know you're her son anyway!" Sveta said.

"I know that place inside and out. And there just so happens to be a secret entrance that only me and Mom knew about. So I'll be able to get us in and straight to where we can find her without anyone knowing." Nowaki explained.

"That's the information I was hoping to hear." A voice said to the left of the two making them turn their head to that direction to see Ryugi sitting on top of the monkey bars. "Hello again Nowaki. Do you remember me?"

"Ryugi?!" Sveta said remembering who Ryugi is.

Nowaki just looked at him. Earlier before his personal trip down memory lane he would have been angry and agitated at seeing the enemy that held him back during the Sasuke retrieval mission. But right now he just looked at him with mild agitation. "Ryugi... I don't know whether to hit you for 1 of 2 Reasons. The first was for holding me back during my last mission or the other for not even trying to help jog my memory. I thought we were friends?"

Ryugi actually smiled a bit. "None of that was personal, but it was nice to finally beat you for once. As for the second reason. I wanted to, but you most likely wouldn't have believed me."

Nowaki was a bit annoyed at that statement given how true it would have been. "Well I'm glad at least one of us was having fun you icy smart alec! So what exactly did you come to find me for? Did that Yuyake guy sent you to mess with me instead of doing it himself?"

"Well yes and no. Yuyake did send me, but not to mess with you. We need your help with something important." Ryugi said getting they're attention. He then gave them the run down of the mission that Namine wanted them to do tonight regarding the rescue of the other orphans. "The only problem is that we don't have any possible way of getting into that huge volcano base without being detected or where to find what we're looking for. It's like a maze down there and Namine says that your the only one other than koharu herself that knows the layout of that place."

Nowaki needed to think about it for a moment. He's not really keen on the thought of working with Yuyake, but when he thought more about it those kids are his mother's prisoners so if not for his good nature of wanting to help people it would be his obligation to help them. "Okay. I'll help you. I was going to go see my mom anyway." Nowaki looked towards Sveta. "You want in on this too, Sveta?"

"Of course I do!" Sveta replied. "So what do we do first?"

Just then a portal opened from behind Ryugi. "First we go through this portal and meet up with the others. I know it seems a bit sudden but we have a limited time frame of which to do this mission." Ryugi said entering the portal.

Nowaki was staring at the portal. He just found out the origin of his birth and right now is about to do a mission centers around it. He's used to things not going so simple but it wouldn't hurt for things to just be that way for once. He soon felt someone grabbed his left hand and saw that it was Sveta smiling at him. Without even saying it Nowaki could tell that she was saying 'We can do this' which was enough to lift his spirits.

* * *

**Magilou's pocket dimension **

Wasabi after the whole conversation with Namine went to look for Sin. Thankfully Namine told her where to look and found Sin now wearing a skin tight black suit with lavender designs on the lower legs and forearms and on the back there still was the devil like tail. She also saw her on the phone talking with someone. Sin turned her head to see her but quickly went back to talking on the phone not seeming to care if the cat girl ninja overheard the conversation. "It's nothing Yuyake, it's just Wasabi. Anyway I'll be there in a few, just don't start the party without me... oh you know just what to say to me, Yu! I'll see you soon, bye!" Sin hanged up her phone and turned to look at Wasabi. "You want something? Because I'm about to go somewhere really soon, so I can't stay long."

"I was just letting you know that Namine told me and Naruto everything and that we decided that we're going to help you guys save the others. But why exactly aren't you going to participate? Wouldn't this be your chance to finally knock some Leaf Ninja heads around?" Wasabi asked.

"Oh don't get me wrong, I was definitely looking forward to raising hell in that place. However, Yuyake said he needs my help with something and promised me that there will be people for me to hurt. So unfortunately for you guys you get to miss seeing me in action."

"I'm sure we'll be able to cope." Wasabi said sarcastically. "So how long have you two been a thing? Because something says Yuyake must be some guy if you're willing to miss out on a most likely dangerous but fun battle like this?"

Sin mal sighed a bit knowing that was true but to Wasabi's surprise her facial expression turn to a lovingly blush. "Oh trust me feline when I say that Yuyake is truly wonderful in so many ways. We've only been going out for a few months but it felt like it was even longer. We met each other at the beginning of last year at first we were enemies, then Frenemies, and finally Lovers! If you just knew our love story you would be completely jealous on how exciting it was!" Sin explained blushing while smiling with hearts in her eyes.

_"Holy Cow! Sin's in love! I was expecting some kind flinging relationship!" _Wasabi said looking surprised. "You said that you two used to be enemies? How did you two meet?"

"Oh we re met each other when he was still one of 'those' ninjas and when I was still a pawn in the court. Back then he didn't even remember his real name. Those people took away his identity and made him into someone else, but me and Namine reminded him of who he was bit by bit until he finally took back his identity." Sin explained. "Ok! That's enough talking! I better get going before Yuyake decides to start just to punish me for being late. But then again he'd sometimes does it for kicks. Have fun on your side!" Sin said as a portal showed up in front of her.

"Wait!" Wasabi called-out. "What did you mean by those ninjas? Are you saying Yuyake used to be a ninja?"

"He wasn't just any Ninja." Sin began walking towards the portal but not before turning her head to look at wasabi to give her her answer. "He was also a leaf Ninja. In fact he was Naruto's senior." And with that she entered the portal as it closed leaving Wasabi flabbergasted at what she just said.

"I need to tell Naruto this!" Wasabi said leaving to go find Naruto.

* * *

Once Wasabi sound Naruto she explained what she found out about Yuyake and like she was before Naruto was shocked to hear this too. "So if what Sin says is true, then Yuyake and I were both attending the academy?" Naruto said pacing back and forth thinking to himself.

"That's what she said. But all of that just sounds too far-fetched to believe." Wasabi said in response.

"But at the same time not improbable." Naruto said as he stopped pacing. Wasabi confused by this asked him to elaborate. "I barely remember Yuyake. Sure I remember his name but I honestly do not remember what he looked liked, and on top of that Sin also said that he went by another name. So for all I know I could have passed by him in the hallway saying hi and not know who he is."

Wasabi in that instant imagined the scene playing out just as Naruto said. "I can actually see that happening. A part of me is actually more surprised that Sin freely told me about this... wait a minute? What if Sin 'was' supposed to tell me that? On Yuyake's orders."

"I think your right on that." Naruto agreed. "Sin is definitely crazy, but she's not stupid, and Yuyake seems to love leaving hints for people to contemplate. He wants us to try and figure him out. He wants us to guess who he really is under that Dome helmet."

"But I don't get it? We already know who he really is, so why would he... he wants us to figure out who he was when he was still part of the leaf Village!"

"Correct!" Naruto said coming to the same conclusion. "He's telling us his story but not in chronological order. The story's pages are all scattered about. We know the stories beginning which was the night of the fire at the orphanage, and ending which is him being an assassin for the Court of Silence. But the middle parts which is the journey leading up to the ending is missing."

"So if that's the case, what do we do next in order to start filling up the missing pages?" Wasabi asked.

"We can come back to this later, but chances are I will have to ask team guy about this, if they knew him of course." Naruto replied. Considering Sin saying that Yuyake was his senior in the academy it's most likely that he may have known Lee, Tenten and Neji.

Soon a portal opened in front of them and the voice began to speak around them. "Ok! You two need to get going! Not that you're bad houseguest or anything, but your mission is about to get started. This portal will take you to where Ryugi is." The voice of magilou said.

"Well that's one way to tell someone to leave. Let's get to it, shall we." Naruto said turning to the portal.

Wasabi then remembered something. "Hey wait! I almost forgot. We left Ami back at the temple! Shouldn't we go and check up on her?"

"Don't worry, while you went to talk with Sin, I called Myucel and told her about Ami's situation. She and Kim will watch her while we're on this mission." Naruto said reassuring his partner. With that being said they both enter the portal as it closed behind them.

* * *

**Cinnabar town, night time **

We now join the adult as Tsunade, Retsu, Shizune, Shikaku, Hiashi, Choza, Tsume and Shibi wearing standard Leaf Jonin gear. Tonton was smelling the area and found the location at the entrance. Tsunade then turn to the head of the hyuga clan.

"Hiashi, can you use your Byakugan to scout out the base?"

"I already tried but I can't see inside from here. I'm afraid I won't be able to give any warning of what's to come." Hiashi answered.

"Of course it wouldn't be that simple. Looks like we'll have to just go in and keep on our guard." Tsunade said.

_"Maybe I can be of some assistance then."_ the voice of inoichi spoke directly into their heads. _"Look. I know most of you probably don't trust me right now, but before you say anything I'm going to inject some of my memories into your heads. It'll explain the situation." _

"What is he talking about-" Tsume said before she and everyone else held their heads in slight pain as information was entering their thoughts. As soon as it ended Tsume spoke again. "Your so lucky that you did this right now, Inoichi. I was going to split your throat for double-crossing me! Why didn't you just tell me before you went outside to call Shibi?"

_"I couldn't take the chance that Gaku or anyone else overhearing us. Sorry I took your phone without asking but I needed to get a message to Shibi and have him go to your house before anything bad happen. And also Shikaku and Choza, sorry for keeping this secret from you two." _Inoichi apologize.

"I'm just happy to know that you're not truly a traitor my old friend." Choza said relieved.

"I'm happy to hear that too, but I do expect to hear an explanation about all of this." Said Shikaku.

"I second that. When this is over I want to hear everything regarding this. But for now tell us what Koharu is doing and where Kakashi and the others are right now?" Tsunade ordered.

_"She's preparing to board and launch a believe it or not metal flying man of war ship. And I mean bigger than your standard man of war! It's practically a Flying assault ship! And I just finished seeing the technicians loading the artillery weapons, and trust me there's enough there to destroy a City!"_ Inoichi explained causing his comrades to gasp in shock and horror. _"As for Kakashi, Guy and Asuma, they're in the cell blocks and like she said in the message they're not seriously hurt or mained. I'm sending a map layout of the base to your phones. I have to do this quick before I- AHH!"_

"Inoichi!" Shikaku and Choza called-out.

"Everyone move in!" Tsunade ordered. Without hesitation they all ran into the base expecting a fight and ready to meet it. But whether or not they were capable of the feeding the challenges ahead was still unknown to them even to Tsunade herself.

* * *

Not too far away near a small Farm that seem deserted a portal opened where Naruto and wasabi exited it. There to greet them was Ryugi, Nowaki, Sveta, a girl with light skin and purple hair with bangs that reached her shoulders and was wearing a full body swimsuit with short sleeves that was blue on the top while green on the bottom, this was Isarabi. Next was Lime who was wearing a short sleeve button up shirt with some jeans and the black shaded glasses that he stole from a ninja when he escaped.

"Wait a second? Why's Anjin here? You said Naruto and some girl named Wasabi was coming through that portal." Nowaki asked confused. **(oh yeah, he doesn't know about that. Well Naruto, better time as any to tell him.) **

"That's because I am Naruto, Nowaki." Naruto said taking of his hood revealing his face.

_"What!"_ Nowaki yelled in his head as he remembered his first encounter with the hooded figure and now realises that he was actually fighting Naruto that night.

"Wow! So this so called Devil of the hidden leaf was actually Naruto?" Lime said hearing about Anjin from many rumors. "Alright! I knew someone before they become a vigilante!"

Isarabi did not reply or react seemingly not to care.

"Hello Naruto. I'm glad to see you recovered just fine." Sveta said greeting Naruto.

"Hey to you too, Sveta. So I see you finally found 'your Nawaki'." Naruto said letting them know that he's aware of Nowaki's other identity which made Nowaki look away a bit while Sveta gave Naruto a look that said that subject was very sensitive at the moment. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Naruto apologized realizing his mistake.

"Don't worry about it Naruto, I'm not that broken up about it. Just very confused and weird out by it." Nowaki said with a sweat drop look still not looking directly at Naruto. Inwardly he wondered if he knew about the clone embryo detail of the story.

"By the way, where's that Iwabee guy? Sin said he was helping you guys." Wasabi asked not seeing the guy from earlier that they met at the pocket dimension.

"Once Ryugi showed up he couldn't wait to leave any sooner. Lime just couldn't stop annoying the heck out of him." Isarabi answered while looking at lime who just laughed nervously.

"What? I just asked him a few questions about himself. I figured since we were just going to wait until everyone got here it wouldn't hurt to kill some time by talking." Lime said in his defense.

"Do you guys at least know where he went?" Naruto asked.

Isarabi continued. "I did ask him that figuring he wouldn't answer lime. He said he got a call from Yuyake. I don't know what they were talking about, but Iwabee seemed pretty anxious, excited even."

Wasabi then had thought and whispered something to Naruto. "Do you remember what Iwabee said earlier about him being your senior? It could be possible that him and Yuyake were teammates."

"I was thinking the same thing. I was hoping to talk to him but looks like that'll have to wait." Naruto whispered back. "So, what do we do first, and is this all there is to the people participating?"

"There are others but Namine said that this many was enough. Also, I personally know a few that would be very difficult to work with." Ryugi began. "As for what comes first? Nowaki, do you remember the location of that secret entrance?"

All eyes were on Nowaki as he spoke. "Yeah. It's underneath the barn house with the staircase a few steps away from the entrance." Nowaki walked towards the barn house and took a deep breath before holding his hand out, instantly the doors of the barn house opened surprising both him and Naruto especially himself considering he was just winging it. He then looked at the floor before turning together. "Just give me a moment. It's been a long time since I open this door and used my telekinesis." After a few seconds the ground began to shake a bit and suddenly staircase revealed itself heading down. "And here it is."

"Good, we can finally get started." Said Ryugi as he, Lime, and Isarabi went in first followed by Wasabi and Sveta.

Nowaki and Naruto were the last ones outside. The ladder notice that the former was looking up with his eyes glowing Orange. Curious he activated his Eagle Vision along with his lenses that allowed him to see a big galleon pirate ship with a yellow outline and black and color with some yellow metal designs. The ship was floating right above the volcano about 30 feet above it. "What the heck am I seeing?"

"That's my mom's personal ship. And I can just feel that she's up there right now." Nowaki said continuing to look at the ship.

Naruto stop to look at Nowaki. "You were hoping to confront her, weren't you?"

"It was that obvious?"

"Yeah. Look Nowaki, I'm not going to pretend that I know what you're going through right now, and that you're probably contemplating on wanting to go after her, but with her up there this is the best opportunity to get in, get the people we came for and get out without having to deal with her, and we'll definitely need your help. So what I'm asking is, are you ready for this?"

Nowaki was silent before speaking. "Yeah. I am. But after this mission there's something I need to tell you. Not right now but afterwards."

"Of course. There's also something I want to talk about too." Naruto said.

* * *

** Volcano base**

Tsunade and the people with her ran throughout the bass with Shizune, Retsu and Shibi separating themselves to go find Kakashi and his team.

After about an hour and a half of running Tsunade, and the people with her arrived to what looked to be a flight deck with many ships ranging from scooters to Brigids and frigates. There they saw inoichi on the ground severely bruised up with Gaku standing over him as he just noticed the people who entered the room. "So it looks like Lady Koharu was right about Inoichi being a double agent. How else would y'all have been able to get here so easily. I almost felt pity for the punishment he took."

"It was either that or we could have just said sniffed out your traitorous stench, Gaku!" Tsume barked out. She then looked at inoichi and how badly hurt he was. "Was it you that did this to him?!"

"Oh no! This is brutal even for me." Gaku said as more ninjas showed up three of them from the hyuga clan, two from the akamichi clan, and 5 more inazuka. "This was Lady Koharu's doing. When you double cross her you get your punishment straight from her."

"Where's Koharu!?" Tsunade demanded.

"Like we're going to answer that" An Akamichi enemy said.

"She's above the volcano!" Inoichi managed to yell out. His captors were about to attack him until Choza used his partial expansion hand to grab his friend and bring him over to their side. "Thank you Choza. Koharu is above the volcano while the volcano itself is releasing a holographic smokescreen that's cloaking to ship. She's preparing to attack the grass Village and destroy it..." Inoichi said before blacking out.

"She's going to massacre in entire Village?" Hiashi gasp in horror.

Tsunade was also horrified considering she had plans to try and negotiate with the grass Village. But if Koharu succeed in her assault on the village that would all be meaningless. She clenched her Fists and charged at the group of ninjas hoping to end this in one strike and then go after their true Target. However one of the 2 akamichi charge at Tsunade with a partial expansion fist of their own as the leaf symbol on they're headband glowed yellow and once they're fist collide it created a sonic boom that pushed them both back to Tsunade and the others shock. _"Impossible! How could he match my punch?!"_

The other Akamichi then bloated himself like a balloon clearly intending to use human boulder. Just when he was about to run them Tsunade who was still dazed over Choza use partial expansion on both his arms and use them to hold him back. "I can't hold him off for long! One of you need to think of something quick!"

_"How'd did he get so strong? What if?" _Hiashi quickly used his Byakugan to examine their enemies and was astonished at what he found. "They're headbands are giving off weird yellow energy that increasing their chakra levels making their Jutsu stronger."

_"No wonder Gaku beat me! Damned cheats!"_ Said an angry Tsume.

Shikaku look at the situation. "Hiashi. Is there a way I think get rid of their power boost?"

"I would say it would most likely be to destroy their forehead protectors, most notably the leaf symbol. That would definitely stop them from getting stronger." Hiashi said just as their enemies began to charge at them with their headbands glowing yellow as well. "Here they come!"

"Then let's make sure to end this quickly! Attack!" Tsunade called out which lead to choza to push back with all his might against his turncoat Clan member and began to charge in with Tsume and Hiashi following suit.

Just as she was about to enter the fight Shikaku stopped her. "We can handle this, lady Tsunade. You need to go after Koharu before she takes off for the grass Village. With your flight ability you'll be able to reach read her."

Tsunade wanted to argue not wanting to leave the clan heads to deal with these powered enhanced enemies not knowing how strong it could be, but she knew that Shikaku was right like usual. The more they stayed here the further Koharu gets. "Fine! But just don't lose to these traitors! Also, one of you needs to get Inoichi to either Retsu or Shizune. His injuries are too severe to remain untreated!"

Receiving a nod Tsunade took flight and punch through the hangar door leading outside. She quickly summon katsuyu and told her to make clones of herself and spread out thought she can keep in contact with everyone."

After doing so the slug summon began to share her worries with Tsunade. "Lady Tsunade, be careful, I've never felt a power like this before and we don't know the full extent of Koharu's powers" katsuyu warned.

"I know, but I'm the only one strong enough to go head-to-head with her, and just because she's in a younger body doesn't make her stronger than me!" Tsunade proclaimed flying faster. **(Remember folks, Tsunade has no idea that Koharu is a steel humanoid or that she used Fusion jutsu, so she has no idea what he's walking into.)**

Tsunade using her levitating flight was finally able to catch up and land on top of the mid deck. Once landed she took a few moments to breathe and noticed that now that she was on the ship she is now part of the cloak that kept it hidden. She saw a few soldiers and gave them an intimidating look. "Where is she." Tsunade demanded.

They didn't even bother to point their guns at her as they pointed towards the stairs that led to the back of the boat where the wheel and Captain's Quarters were. Tsunade walked right in and was face to back Koharu who was hitting in her chair looking out at the back window in her usual slim battle suit but wearing her business shirt and her hair still tied. "It took you almost an hour to get here, Tsunade. When I heard that you could fly too I was expecting I wouldn't be waiting long." Koharu spoke. "So is it safe to say that you being here is your answer to my proposition?"

"How could you ever think that I would go along with this?! I rather face my debt collectors then allow you to keep doing criminal Acts, especially if they involve you massacring an entire Village!" Tsunade said glaring at the back of koharu's head.

"Really? Hiruzen wasn't completely against me running my crime syndicate so long as I kept it to a minimum." Koharu said knowingly upsetting Tsunade even more.

"There is no way sarutobi Sensei would allow you to do something like this for so long. Isn't that the reason he implanted inoichi into your ranks? To try and take you down." Tsunade hypothesized based on the information she has right now. "And just to let you know he's still alive."

"Oh, so Inoichi is still alive? Shame I waited for two good years to murder that brat for what he did to my son all those years ago." Koharu said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Your son? Who are you talking about?" Tsunade asked because as far as she knows Koharu never had any kids that the leaf knew of

"You still don't know?" Koharu inquired confusing Tsunade. "Of course you wouldn't know. Inoichi help your sensei take a wave my son believing he was nothing more than the a weapon I created. He was never my weapon, he was always supposed to be my heir. He had such a great childhood and wanted for nothing. But on the day that he would finally be able to properly start learning how to use solar energy, your sensei raided and destroyed my facility causing me to lose some of my metahumans. The facility and The metas were something I could forgive, but the one thing I could never forgive him for is for taking my son and giving him away as if he had the right!." Koharu said gripping her arm chair showing she was angry.

"Is that why you did nothing when Orochimaru attacked and didn't even try to save him? Was it all out of spite!?" Tsunade questioned.

"He's the one that spared Orochimaru when he still had the means to kill him, but in the end he didn't take it. If that debacle was going to come back to bite him, well..." Koharu turned around to finally face Tsunade. "The fool had no one to blame but himself."

That was the final straw. Tsunade lunged at Koharu with intent to end this in one punch. Koharu despite seeing this did not show any signs of moving to dodge the attack instead got up and caught the punch with her open fist. "What?" Tsunade said completely surprised considering no one has ever blocked her attack before. And that is true, no one has ever stood there and caught her punch.

Koharu saw the look of disbelief on the fifth Hokage's face and smiled evilly. "I was hoping to see you make that face Tsunade. I can honestly say the payoff was more than worth the wait!" Koharu said before punching Tsunade hard.

* * *

**Kurama Clan ****estate, nighttime**

From a good distance away from the village was a mansion estate with anbu Black Ops ninjas hidden and patrolling the area and conveniently there was one light on at the top where a girl with light brown long hair that reached her mid-back and pale skin wearing a kimono. She was painting a portrait of a medieval castle and throughout the room there were other portraits of landmarks.

Outside a good distance away from the others an anbu member was perched on a tree keeping a lookout for anyone who's not supposed to be here. It was quiet from his point of view and it was almost time for radio contact which they did frequently to like each other know that they're still there. "I don't get why we have to watch this girl? I mean who would want a girl who only knows genjutsu?"

"A lot more people than you think." Yuyake whispered from behind the anbu. Before the anbu could react Yuyake put him in a chokehold while kicking him in the back of the knee forcing him on his knees. "Shhh. Now there's no need to get frantic buddy. I'm just giving you the night off." Yuyake said as the ninja in his hold was beginning to lose consciousness. "But to be honest, this is the last time you'll be doing this job. If they don't fire you for messing up I mean."

The anbu couldn't respond as he felt light headed and soon fell unconscious. Yuyake let him go and then took his mask to pull a radio chip out of it and inserted it on the side of his helmet. The radio activated and he could hear good conversations. "This is Lion calling from the tower, is everything green on your side?"

The Assassin Creed here repeated Rodger sir from the radio. "Rodger here sir." Yuyake said while using his Dome helmet's voice modulator to mimic the anbu's voice. After that was over, Yuyake turned of the radio com but kept it open so he can at least listen to the conversations. "Well now that takes care of infiltration, now I just need to get to the tower. Are you ready, Sin?"

Sin then made her presence known by hugging Yuyake from behind. "Of course. You just worried about getting into the tower unnoticed, and I'll take care of the anbu outside." Sin replied before closing her eyes and use a certain observation technique to detect all the enemies in the area through their auras. "There are 7 anbu in all not counting this guy. 5 out here, and 2 in the tower, a medic Ninja and the girl is at the top where the light is on. So, Yu? How do you want this to go down? Personally I say we kill them and leave no witnesses."

"Sounds tempting but not necessary. Just keep your hyena mask on and beat the five out here, but don't kill them unless you have to. I'll be handling the two inside the tower." Yuyake said before typing something on his phone and sending it to someone. "Ok! Let get this heist underway!"

"Wait! Before we begin." Sin pressed about you on Yuyake's helmet which caused his mask to dissipate to the lower half of it. She then turned him around and sealed his lips with hers. Yuyake instead of pulling back pulled Sin in while kissing back. After about a minute and a half they finally pulled back as Yuyake push the button to conceal his face again. "Sorry but I thought I do a kiss for luck thing."

"You never been one for that type of thing." Yuyake said. "You don't believe in luck."

"I know, I just wanted an excuse to get a quick kiss out of you. It gets me excited and I like going into battle excited." Sin replied as the two they separated. Sin mal went over to the clearing area in front of the tower putting on a hyena mask. No sooner did the five anbu came out and surrounded her asking who she was. "Oh no one special. Except your worst nightmare!" Sin said as an aura of purple, black, and violet circled around her. This aura also Unleashed a spiritual pressure that seemed to give off an ominous feeling as the anbu felt an unusual feeling of discomfort and uneasiness. "I can tell even with your mask on that right now you all are wishing you stayed home today. But none of y'all get to go home until I'm done playing with you all!" Sin said going on the attack.

Inside the tower, Yuyake has infiltrated it without no one noticing because they were all too overwhelmed with fear by Sin's Aura of fear. Yuyake then summoned a weapon which was a crossbow that was now in his right hand. "Alright then. Let's rock this thing."

Yuyake began walking up the tower. He noticed that there were no other people except the three that Sin already pointed out along with Yakumo which made him wonder did Yakumo lived here by herself with only these people here as company. "Yakumo... knowing you, you must feel like a caged bird here. There are many things I can't already forgive the Old Man for, but stealing your dream and locking you away here is just as worse as what he did to me. Just wait pale skin I'm getting you out of here." Yuyake said as he went up further and saw two anbu talkin the one another, one with a coyote mask and another with a lion mask that had fur around it imitating a lion's mane.

"I heard some commotion outside, did something happen sir?" Coyote in a female voice asked lion.

"That's what we're going to find out." The Lion said as he and coyote prepared to go downstairs until they saw Yuyake. "What the?"

"Yeah I know, I be surprised too if someone just showed up from the direction you're heading towards. Actually I would find that quite ominous." Yuyake said pointing his crossbow at them.

"An intruder!" Coyote send preparing to attack until lion grabbed her by the arm.

"Don't coyote! That person is knightmare, The Immortal assassin! Go upstairs and defend Yakumo and tell the Matic to keep on their guard!" Lion ordered. Although reluctant coyote did as instructed and ran upstairs. Lion then look at Yuyake before taking out some brass knuckles and focusing chakra into them before they heated up to produce flames. "What could you possibly want with this girl, assassin?"

"I could just be a massive spoiler and just tell you but... Nah! It's really none of your business!" Yuyake fired the crossbow shooting a red laser like arrow at the anbu who quickly dodges it.

He then went on the attack throwing a fiery barrage of fist at Yuyake who put up his guard and gained a white outline and took the punches but appeared unaffected as the parts of the armor that were head gloved rad. "This should finish it! Fire Style: Burnin lionfest!" His right fist was engulfed in fire that resembled a lion and punched Yuyake right in the face pushing him back but still on his feet none the last.

Yuyake was silent for a few seconds before speaking. "You got some nice attack power there, Mufasa.** (no offence to people who love The Lion King)** But here. Have it back!" Yuyake glowed red and released a powerful energy wave that pushed back lion with great force that he actually impact the wall. "I no I said this before but man I love bide."

"Bide?" Lion said not knowing such a move.

"A Spirit counter-attack move that absorbs the momentum of an attack, stores it and then releases it in a blast of energy. So take notes, if you ever see someone glowing like I did, don't attack." Yuyake said has the lion anbu passed out. "Thank goodness this armor and adamant haki because those attacks could have really did some damage if I took the full blunt on them. Now all that's left is the coyote upstairs... Man I should have brought some Dynamite." Yuyake said going upstairs.

* * *

**Cinnaber town, volcano base **

Down in another part of the base the youngest Intruders with Nowaki leading the way. After a few good minutes someone that being lime asked exactly where are they going. "I'm taking us to the security room. I don't know exactly where to find your orphan friends so that's a good place to start."

"How do we know your not just leading us into a trap? I haven't forgotten that you are Koharu's son." Isarabi said skeptical.

"He's not Isarabi! If he wanted to trap us he would have done so by now!" Sveta said in a defensive tone.

"You obviously have the hots for him so of course you would believe him. But what about the rest of you guys? Should we really trust the son of the woman who kept most of us here against our will? For all we know this could all be a trap just to capture us again!" Isarabi said stopping to ask everyone.

It was silent until Naruto spoke first. "Nowaki is Koharu's son, there's no denying that, but even so he's still my friend and teammate so I trust him. Who your parents are don't Define you nor should it speak for you either." Naruto said speaking up for Nowaki. "Besides, if he was leading us to a trap I would have known by now." Naruto said before a thought came to mind. _"we haven't run into anyone yet. Is something else happening?"_

Soon enough the made it to the security room where to Nowaki's surprised no one was there. "Ok, just where the hell is everyone? There's always at least one guy in here."

"I think I found him." Wasabi said bringing their attention to an unconscious guard. "It looks like he was hit very recently."

"Looks like Someone beat us here? But why?" Lime asked.

Ryugi was already trying to figure that out has he played back the footage for the security room. What they saw was a kid around their age wearing an anbu mask with with blue long hair I came in with a large weapon and struck the security guard. Then another anbu came in except he had red spiky hair.

**I'll just go ahead and tell you guys that these intruders are just Axel and Siax transformed into their younger selves.**

Ryugi luckily was able to turn on the audio so they can hear what they were saying. "This isn't good. These guys are also after the others and he's telling his comrade to go after the metahumans which seems to be what they're calling the others, while he goes to the generator room and cause an overload that will most likely caused this volcano to erupt taking everyone in here with it."

"Are they insane or something!? Why would they want to do that!?" Isarabi said frightened.

"I think I might have an idea why and who would want to do this if these anbu are part of that Foundation. But I think we should worry about stopping him from taking the others and starting an eruption. There's no telling how devastating it could be." Naruto said. "Okay change of plans. We split up. Four of us will go after the two heading for the other orphans while the other three go after the guy trying to blow us all up. Any volunteers?"

"Me and Nowaki can go after the blue haired guy and stop him from causing the eruptions. Who wants to be the third that comes with us?" Sveta asked with Ryugi volunteering.

That leaves Naruto, Wasabi, Lime, and Isarabi to deal with the other Intruder. After wishing each other good luck they all separated.

* * *

**Well I know some of them didn't see that coming. But all of you who's been reading so far probably did see this coming in some way. But I digress, as it's time for the big fight that you all probably been waiting for! Tsunade vs Koharu!**

Tsunade was not having an easy time. Koharu punches were on par with hers but to make matters worse she was play faster and more agile than her making it hard to land a punch. They were now outside and Tsunade was desperately trying to hit Koharu who simply dodged or swiped her attacking hand away but also took time to do some quick jobs on her. Tsunade pulled her arm back to try anthro her quickest strongest punch which proved futile as Koharu leans back and did a backflip kick kicking Tsunade up before he fell down.

"This is really Disappointing, Tsunade. Despite my dislike of you I genuinely respected your strength, but from closer expection it really is nothing more than just a crush, isn't it?" Koharu said taunting.

"That's some arrogant talk coming from someone who threw away her Humanity just to get stronger." Tsunade said slowly getting up.

"There are many ways to acquire power and get stronger Tsunade. Some people are just born to be strong and talented while others who are born average or week have to struggle to get stronger or simply strip the strong of some of their power. My time would herizen and danzo in are beginning days as Ninja showed me this." Koharu explained.

"So which are you?" Tsunade asked.

Chuckling a bit led a bit Koharu decided to humor her. "I am neither. I simply created my own power. A power that would not only set me apart from the rest, but also put it on par with some of the greatest warriors in history! Your days as the Invincible woman of the legendary sannin have long since past Tsunade oh, and you have no one but yourself to blame for it."

"I don't know what you mean by that." Tsunade said finally getting back up. " but I'm no longer just one of the legendary sannin, I am 5th Hokage!" Tsunade said as she and koharu walk towards each other until they were face to face with her just being slightly taller the the councilwoman.

"I know exactly what you are, you spoiled little brat. And just in case you forgotten. I was the one that made you Hokage.

With enough being said the two women locked fist causing a sonic boom that made the ship Shake leading to the soldiers to go below deck to avoid getting caught up in the fight.

Tsunade through punch after punch trying to hit Koharu but once again she was just too fast and was able to block them before she did a left elbow jab to tsunade's incoming right hook punch before she did a karate chop to her left side causing her to winch back but was still unprepared for her push kick that sent her flying backwards until she landed on the other side of the boat as Koharu walked towards her slowly.

Tsunade took this time to heal her left side that was hit before launching herself and grabbing Koharu before taking them both up further into the sky and preparing to throw her back to the ship very hard in effort to take her and the ship down. Once she did that however she was completely surprised when Koharu stopped mid fall and went for a punch which Tsunade had to block. This soon became a sky battle with both of them going back and forth with punches. Tsunade for her part found this extremely difficult considering she never in a million years thought that she would like someone who can match her in strength but at the same time also faster than her. after getting some distance she launched herself at her opponent with her right hand glowing blue with chakra as Koharu came in with a yellow punch of her own. once these two attacks collided there was a powerful sonic boom Aftershock that pushed them both back but both recovered pause they both women ended up in a stalemate with their hands intertwined and staring each other down.

_"How on Earth could she have this kind of strength?! This is nothing like my monstera strength ability!"_ Tsunade said in her thoughts.

"Right now this super strength of yours is the only thing that's keeping you in this fight. Which I got to say is pretty underwhelming. I mean Kakashi put up a better fight than you are right now." Koharu taunted.

"Don't underestimate me!" Tsunade yelled as the diamond on her forehead glowed and the powerful beam of chakra shot out blasting Koharu away. Tsunade then you needed a second or two to breathe given that to hurt the first time she's ever used that head laser on an actual opponent.

"Lady Tsunade! Lookout!" Katsuyu said bringing tsunade's attention back towards the fight but was too late to avoid the yellow sword that pierced her left shoulder and with speed similar to Guy's Koharu appeared right behind her and delivered a spinning side kick to her back plowing her back onto the ship. Before she could attempt to get up she saw an incoming of yellow missiles heading right towards her. Tsunade barely had enough time to conjure up a psychic barrier to protect her herself from taking all that damage but was still hit with the strong kinetic force that cracked the barrier.

Tsunade turned around so she could push herself back up but was unable to when Koharu landed on top of her pushing her face down with her knee against her back. "An energy Beam made of chakra and the psychic force field. Not bad, but it only delayed the inevitable." Koharu said as the slug princess struggle to break free. "Stop squirming! You only make things harder for yourself!"

"Make Me!" Tsunade challenged while still struggling to get koharu off her.

Koharu then gained an evil look in her eyes and she smiled. "Fine. I will!" Koharu positions both her knees on tsunade's back used her left-arm to put her in a choke hold and her right to grab her right arm. She did backflip onto her back taking Tsunade with her and then would both her knees on her back and the momentum she delivered a devastating double knee strike on tsunade's spine causing a huge crack as Tsunade yelled out in pain.

**(Ouch! You know that's gotta hurt! I can't believe Koharu just Baned Tsunade!)**

"LADY TSUNADE!" Katsuyu yell out in horror as Koharu pushed Tsunade offer and got up. Katsuyu wasted no time turning Tsunade over and placing herself on the area where she was hit and began to try healing her.

"Don't waste your time Katsuyu. I'll just break her back again and again until she stays down for good." Koharu said standing above them. She didn't notice that Tsunade was trying to make a hand sign for tiger and quickly grabbed her Andrew her at one of the pillars that held the sales and made a yellow knife which she used to crucify her to the pole by stabbing it through her hand that were over each other. "I saw your fight with Orochimaru and Kabuto, so I know about your little regeneration Jutsu. Unlike your grandfather's yours has to be activated while his was just automatic. So all anyone would have to do is to keep you from making a hand sign to activate it."

"How can you be so cruel to your own sensei's grand niece?! You're a monster, a Demon, the Grim Reaper!" Katsuyu said angrily and she continued hearing tsunade's back as fast as she possibly could.

"Sticks and Stones, slug." Koharu said unaffected by the insult. "In a way this is her own fault. The years she spent in gambling and drinking and self-pity severely weakened her fighting prowess. I mean she couldn't even defeat Orochimaru without help and his arm the were useless, and before then that traitor Kabuto was dismantling her piece by piece and he's weaker than Kakashi. Pretty pathetic if you ask me." Koharu said before creating yellow orb in her hand that grow twice in size. "I should at least thank you though. You did take care of Nowaki for the five years he's been gone from me. So allow me to to grant you a quick and instantaneous death." Koharu said before firing the solar beam straight at Tsunade.

It look to be all over for Tsunade until a wall of blue water like energy appeared and protected her from the attack that would have no doubt incinerated her.

Koharu was only mildly surprised until she turned around to see Retsu wearing a standard Jonin outfit with a headband around her neck with her sword still around her waist standing behind them. "Well if it isn't Retsu Unohana, or should I call you lady daimyo now?"

"You may call me whatever you like, I don't truly care. But what I do care is that you step away from Tsunade." Retsu said finally unsheathing her sword.

"How about you come and make me!" Koharu said creating a yellow orb Palm size and fired it at Retsu who simply deflected it away with her bare hand. If one was to a closer they could see her hand was now black and steel like before turning back to normal._ "Of course. on top of her being a waterbender she's also a spirit user and would also know how to use haki which is the advanced version of spirit techniques. How annoying." _Koharu said in thought as she materialized a yellow katana. "Well then. Let's see if you can put up a better fight then this disappointment of an opponent." Koharu said referring to Tsunade.

Retsu frown at the insult towards her old medical instructor as she unsheathed her blade and her hand and the sword itself gained the same black coating that was shown earlier. "Fine by me. Just don't be too surprised if I turn out to be more than you can handle!"

* * *

**End**

**And here is chapter 24! We are reaching the season finale folks! I was hoping to continue the story through this and just take a break from it but instead I'm just going to continue with through another story which will be later this year in the fall or before then.**

**For the new story I'll be working on in the meantime, it will be a Naruto and Hyper Neptunia crossover. It will be called Green Brother. A story based around Naruto being the younger brother of Vart, and the CPU candidates of Linbox.**

**As for the fight between Tsunade and Koharu. I know it may seem like I just debuff Tsunade during the fight but I did explain this during the story. It's just as Koharu said. Tsunade after the second great ninja war has spent her life gambling and drinking in self-pity and due to her fear of blood has avoided healing and fighting mostly leaving that to shizune and it's highly believe that she used her super strength as a way of intimidation to avoid fights. When she finally got back her will to fight she was struggling to defeat Orochimaru and Kabuto where one was severely weakened and the other was only Jonin level which I will put below Kakashi and Yamato's level. I am aware that she was still afraid of blood during that time but she was still fighting very sloppy which gave Kabuto plenty of openings to exploit. Even though I did give her some mental abilities she hasn't use them in combat until now. And before one of you say that I didn't include her regenerative abilities remember that is a juice to that she has to activate and it's not without a few risk. It's like what Madara said, her regeneration Jutsu is a lesser version of hashirama's regenerative abilities.**

**Now as for the Yuyake mystery. I gave you another clue and in the next story I will give out one final revelation before the story ends.**

**And one last thing. I have introduced the concept of spirit energy. In my story it has three names. Aura, Reishi, and Haki. Look up Rwby, B****leach and One piece for more information.**

**But until next time please leave reviews and see you all as a story continues!**


	25. The real chapter 25

**Hello again everybody! Magilou here bringing you the full and complete chapter 25. Please continue to support Warhawk's story by commenting and reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material used in the story. All source material is owned by its respective companies.**

**Tales of the Elemental Nations **

Chapter 25: Night of the supernova Part 2

* * *

**Kurama clan estate, night time **

Yuyake went upstairs while hearing movements. He saw the coyote mask Anbu standing in front of a door with two shadow clones at both sides. _"Looks like I've been expected. And it feels like there are two chakra signatures behind that door and one of them is definitely Yakumo and the other is probably a medic Ninja._" Yoyake said being observant. "Hey, just out of curiosity, do you specialize in explosives? Because if you do that would really add to your coyote mask. And I hate to brag but I make a mean Roadrunner!"

"How did someone like you get past my commander?" The coyote theme Ninja asked.

"What can I say? He was all maim, no claws." Yuyake said just as coyote threw down some smoke bombs and her and the Shadow clones began circling around it with one of them attacking from the back only for the helmet clad boy to dodge by only moving slightly towards the right. The other clone came swinging towards his right side and was about to hit him until he blocked it with just his forearm. "I know you're both clones and all, but what made you think that this simple smoke stream attack from the Shadows thing would work? Every assassin knows this trick. Where's the pizzazz? The thing that makes this so unique?"

"You're about to find out!" The real coyote said as the Smokescreen dissipated to reveal her standing behind a metal umbrella.

Yuyake then notice the two Shadow clones making tiger seals with one dissipating into liquid that was actually flammable liquid, and it wasn't hard to guess what the other clone was doing. "Oh... Oh crap baskets" Yuyake said before that shadow clone exploded and with the flammable liquid this caused a strong explosion.

the coyote Anbu braced herself as she used the umbrella to protect herself from the explosion. After the explosion ceased she lowered the umbrella to look at the center where the explosion originated and as the smoke cleared she saw there was no one there which would mean good news if she wasn't expecting some type of burned remains. "Where's the?"

"Meep Meep!" Yuyake said from behind the anbu. Coyote quickly try to strike him with a kunai but only for Yuyake to grab her wrist and chi blocked her hitting her crucial spots and rendering her inmobile. "Good night. And thanks for the umbrella." Yuyake said before picking up the umbrella and then looking at the door. He approached the door before adjusting his voice speaker to sound like coyote. "I took care of the intruder, but lion is badly hurt. Open up! He needs medical attention ASAP!"

The door then began to unlock and opened to reveal a medical Ninja. "Of course! Bring him in and set him on the bed then- What the?"

The medic couldn't finish his sentence because Yuyake shot him with his crossbow which was energized red Dust Crystals that weakened his chakra and knocked him out. "Here's a tip for future reference. Get a password." Yuyake said to the unconscious medic before turning his attention towards Yakumo who looked at him with a face that showed shock and fear as if She's seen him before. "Hey there Yakumo, been a while."

"Knightmare! You're alive!" Yakumo said scared before running towards her window looking to escape until she look down to see Sin surrounded by unconscious Anbu while waving at her. "Sin? Sin's here too?!" Yakumo said before looking back at Yuyake who was walking towards her making her walk backwards to try and keep her distance until she hit her dresser that caused a picture frame to fall and crack as she stumbled on her feet. "So this is it, huh? I knew that it was a possibility that one day the court would come to silence me for what happened on that mission last year. I just didn't think it would be like this." She then sat on the floor on knees. "I know there's no point in trying to escape you, so go ahead and make this quick."

"My. Now this is surprising? You definitely wouldn't do this. So either your time in captivity has weakened your will to live, or..." Yuyake grabbed an arm from behind him and throw someone into Yakumo who shattered like glass and the person that was thrown was Yakumo. "Or just another convenient Genjutsu. I thought most of your genjutsu capabilities were sealed, but yet you're still capable of simple convenient tricks like these." Yakumo then got up and took out the knife she was trying to stab him with and held it up to her neck. "Whoa Wait! No need to be too hasty here!"

"I know what your really here for. I won't let you take me! I rather die then join the people who took my family away!" Yakumo yelled.

"But we had nothing to do with your parents death... Not that I know of." Yuyake said.

"I...I meant my team." Yakumo said before looking at Yuyake with suspicion. _"He can't be the same Knightmare, can he? No it can't be. Me, Iwabee, and Menma killed him."_

"Wait? Did you just called us family? Man, Iwabee owes me a blow of bamboo shoot Ramen, even though I still don't like the stuff." Yuyake said before holding up the knife he took from Yakumo without her realizing it.

Yakumo was completely shocked, not just for losing her knife but for the way the knightmare assassin was acting. The last time she met him he had no sense of humor whatsoever. But this one was different, he acted more like. "Who are you? Why are you acting like Menma?"

"That should be obvious pale skin." Yuyake said before deactivating his mask making his Dome helmet disappear to the lower part of the mask that was just under his chin revealing the face of a boy with different color pupils the left one red and the right one blue. He had short black hair that look like it could cover his eyes with too short bangs that covered his cheeks. "Because that's who I am, or who I use to be." Yuyake said with a smile.

Yakumo wasn't sure she could be any more shocked than she already is. With trembling fingers she reached out and touched Yuyake's cheek and brushed away one of his bangs to see he had two whisker marks on it and can feel he was a real proving it wasn't an illusion. "Is that really you, Menma?" She asked with a trembling voice as she was on the verge of tears.

"Yes Yakumo." Yuyake said gently grabbing the hand she was touching his cheek with. "It's me." Unable to completely comprehend the situation Yakumo fainted leading to Yuyake holding her up. "I guess that's one way to react to a friend you thought was dead." Yuyake said before putting his helmet back on and placing the unconscious girl over his shoulder.

With his mission complete he jumped out the window and on to the front of the estate where he saw the Anbu Sin was distracting all on the ground unconscious and trembling with using one of them as a chair by sitting on their back. "Nice of you to finally come out. Did she faint or did you have to knock her out?" Sin asked.

"She fainted. So how were these guys? Any of them entertaining to fight?"

"Only about half of them that didn't get wet feet actually fought back but even they weren't entertaining enough." Sin replied sounding unsatisfied while getting up. "Hey, since we still have time, how about we go join the mission that Naruto and the others are on?"

"You can go, Sin. I still I have other things I have to do tonight." Yuyake said as they left unaware of one of the Anbu struggle to regained consciousness and sent out a distress message telling his situation as best as I could before falling back unconscious.

* * *

**Cinnabar town, volcano base **

Naruto, Wasabi, Isarabi, and Lime made their way to the lower part of the base which is underground and using the directions stop from the security room they found themselves at the secret cell block where each cell had a pod like coffin with someone in it in cryosleep. The method of them getting these people out of here was to Place one of Magilou's cards on the floor of the area that way she could have territory influence and teleport the people in here out.

**(think of it as field spells that you be ****seeing in either Yu-Gi-Oh or trick room from Pokemon. Either way I wish the me from the video game I am from was able to do this. I would have been a way cooler!)**

"Wow.. How many do you think are here?" Wasabi asked no one in particular.

Lime quickly glowed green and started running around the room before running back to where he started. "I say about 13 people in all. 9 people I recognized while 4 I have no idea who are."

"Just 13?" Naruto said surprised and confused as he expected more. Given Sveta's explanation there were some kid from other nations here as well and if lime says that he recognizes 9 of them and not 4, there was definitely something wrong here. "Is there any sign of that guy we saw on the monitor?"

"Nope! And don't ask me to go look for him because I'm not looking for trouble if I can avoid it!" Lime said loud and clear.

"What are you? A man or a mouse?!" Wasabi said giving lime an agitated look. Just then what seem to look like a fiery frisbee disc was heading right towards them leading them to dodge left and right to avoid it.

The frisbee did a u-turn and returned back to where it came which was axel who is no longer disguised as his younger self. He was now wearing a red shirt with flame designs and a sleeveless open jacket black pants. "I say a mouse. I mean come on Lime! Did you even try to look around for any enemies?"

"Wait a minute? Lea? Your the intruder?" Isarabi said remembering the red headed boy as one of the older kids from the orphanage. She also took notice of the way he looked. "You Escape along with us so why would you be here?" She said surprising the others.

"Don't go by Lea any more, names Axel now. Get it memorized. Also I have my reasons for being here. The short answer is that I came to test out my new summon on the first pair of sorry fellas I encounter here. Unfortunately it's you guys." Axel stretched out his hand as a giant spell circle appeared between the large distance between him and Naruto's group. What appeared from the circle was a summon creature that looked to be a humanoid fire demon. **(Just to make things simple think of ifrid from reincarnated as a slime.**

"Ha! I got this!" Lime yelled before glowing green and super speeding towards a friend who simply smacked him away rendering him unconscious.

"Our hero." Wasabi said in a sarcastic unimpressed voice.

"Well, that just happened_._" Naruto said. "I think anyone could have told him that's super speed doesn't equal super strength.

"Wow! Now that's just sad!" Axel said laughing a bit. "Oh well. Attack Ifrid! Blast Burn!"

As the Fire Spirit prepared for what is to be a powerful fire attack Naruto and the girls got close to each other with Isarabi mapping the unconscious Lime so Naruto could use Grand repeal. "When we make it out of this, remind me to slap lime!" Isarabi said.

"No problem." Wasabi said in response.

"Not really the time for this girls!" Naruto sad as Ifrid Unleashed its attack.

* * *

In another part of the volcano base. Nowaki, Sveta, and Ryugi made it to a wide High roof room with a big yellow orb hovering above what look to be a giant cylinder shape generator.

"Wow! Now that I had a chance to think about it, this is the first time I ever been to this room. Mom would never let me come in here."

_"Probably for a good reason."_ Ryugi said knowing that no one would want a curious child roaming around in a room as important as a generator room. He took this chance to look at the yellow orb with interest. "Is it's safe to assume that this place is ran on solar power as well?"

"Yes, there are solar panels at the top of the volcano that send the energy straight into this orb which could hold more solar energy than I can possibly even more than mom." Nowaki explained.

"And if this thing were to go critical?" Sveta asked.

"It would takeout not just the volcano but the entire town of Cinnabar and not to mention this would also cause an eruption that would send dangerous chunks of falling debris around the area and cause a powerful earthquake that might even reach the leaf or Ember City." A voice from the Shadows answered the question and out stepped Siax wearing a dark blue long sleeve shirt with a long collar that covered his mouth and black khaki pants with his lunar Claymore on his back. "It would leave quite a scar on the land."

"Isa!" All three of them said surprised. "Why would you want to blow up this base knowing something like that would happen?" Sveta asked.

"It's Siax now. And do not worry I am not actually here to do that. I came to test you three, I want to see the depth of all your strength so far." Siax answered.

"Why would you want to do that?" Nowaki asked.

"You do not need to know the reason replica, you just need to fight." Siax said taking his weapon off his back and held it up with one hand despite how large it is.

"What did you call me?!" Nowaki yelled hearing the replica comment.

"You heard me, replica. It's about time we find out which one of your genetic donors you take after more. Naruto, or Nawaki." Siax said in a calm but mocking voice.

This definitely upset Nowaki as he balled his fists and glared at Siax. "That right there was the worst thing you could have said to me right now! All right moon boy! Get ready to get eclipse by my fists!" Nowaki said unaware of his fist glowing yellow as he charged at Siax with the others in tow.

* * *

**Koharu's Ship **

Outside on the galleon ship Retsu was sword fighting with Koharu who was fighting with a solafide light sword. Retsu's sword an extended from a katana to an odachi giving her more length despite its newest size she was still able to wield it casually in both hands. Koharu counter this by making another light katana switching to dual wielding. Retsu's black coated sword glowed blue. "Water swordsman Style: Aqua tail!" Water coiled around the sword as she did a sideway strike leading to Koharu to use both of her Thor's the block which caused them to crack and break and want her back while also giving is longer length cut her left shoulder a bit.

After being pushed back Koharu closed her arms and then open them reveal dozens of yellow shuriken that fired at high speed. Retsu with so little time used her sword to try and block them but some of them got through and managed to graze her. Koharu then charged a solar sphere and threw it at Retsu who still blocked with her sword but was still pushed back by the explosion. "I have to admit, Adamant Haki really is tough. If Tsunade actually had that ability she would have stood a better chance of beating me." Koharu said as her shoulder healed.

_"She's just as Kakashi describe__. Incredible strength, durability and a strong shield, and nearly Untouchable Speed and Agility, and she's clever enough to already deduce that I'm using Haki."_ Retsu said in her thoughts before looking at Tsunade who is still unconscious._ "And on top of all that, she has more experience then even Tsunade. New body or not she's living up to her reputation of one of the first kunoichi of the leaf. But standing here being impressed won't get me anywhere. I__. First things first, I need to counter her greatest advantage, her speed."_ Retsu closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them to see Koharu was gone in a blink of an eye. She then sense that someone was going to stab her in the back I quickly turned around to block a job from Koharu's yellow blade that extended from her knuckle.

"Nice block, but let's see you dodge these!" Koharu said as she used her right arm that had the extended blade and tried to stab Retsu multiple times as she used her sword the block it with anticipating speed.

Retsu quickly jumped back while pulling her sword horizontally back. "Water swordsman Style: Surfing Slash!" As she swung her sword outwards a Title Wave appeared. In respond Koharu used her force field to block the attack. As the attacks subsided Koharu fired a yellow laser which Retsu reflected using her sword. For her next move she adjusted her sword in an attempt to reflect the bean back at Koharu presumably her legs which almost worked until she figured out and stopped just as it was inches away from hitting her knee cap. However this was just a distraction as she used this opportunity to use the water that was created from the surf 2 coil around both her legs and glowed solidifying around them.

Koharu was about to blast the restraints away until two more water coils grabbed her arms and tied them around her back. The coils been extended from her hand and feed to her arms and legs and then weighed her down the force her on her knees as she struggle to get up and break free. "What hell are these tendrils made of!?"

"Water. I just added some adamant haki to the mix. These tendrils should also keep you from using any heat based attacks." Retsu said as Koharu could feel her solar energy being absorbed

Koharu only looked up at her before smirking. "Adamant Haki, Observation Haki, and water tendrils that can absorb heat from a person's body. There really is more to you than just another pretty face healer."

"Oh my. If I didn't know any better I say you were actually complimenting me?" Retsu said.

"I give credit where credit is due, I'm usually surrounded by incompetence people and so few reliable ones." Koharu said. "Perhaps it was a mistake making Tsunade Hokage instead of you."

"Well thank you then." Retsu said before embedding her sword on the floor of the ship that made Koharu's restraints tighter. "Now then dear Elder, I believe it's about time you surrender." Retsu said with a serious voice and face.

"What makes you think I'll surrender to you?" Koharu challenged.

"Because if you don't I'll have to forcefully remove your soul from your body putting it in a sleep like stasis and put your soul in a jar." Retsu said with a casual smile. "If you as well informed as I think you are you probably saw what I did to the second Hokage. As you can see my sword is actually a spirit sword that doesn't damage the body but affects the soul and spirit of others"

"You wouldn't." Koharu said until Retsu's sword was near her neck.

"Are you sure you want to test me right now?" Retsu said with her usual smile and eyes closed but her eyes were clouded in a shadowy shade giving her a sweet but ominous vibe.

Koharu wasn't as intimidating as one would might think but instead smirked. "Well actually, Yes!" Just as she said that the ship literally turned upside down surprising Retsu do breaking her concentration over her water tendrils freeing Koharu who quickly levitated.

Retsu who fell from the upside down ship saw the still unconscious Tsunade falling as well. "Minazuki!" Retsu called out as a giant green one eye manta ray appeared and swallowed Tsunade while also catching her. "That was too close." Retsu sighed in relief.

"I'll say!" Retsu looked forward to see Koharu hovering about. "Not only am I surprised that you managed to escape from falling to your death, but I didn't expect to you to summon your creature to eat Tsunade? Isn't that the opposite of saving?"

"Minazuki is a guardian spirit that specializes in healing. All those within her stomach are being healed by her stomach acid that is healing medicine and ointment. So no need to worry about Tsunade."

"I'm not. But I should let you know that even if that creature does heal her she's going to be waking up in a cold sweat for weeks after remembering tonight. Especially after the bruising I gave her." Koharu boasted. While she was doing this she couldn't help but feel too familiar presences that she hadn't felt in so long originating from the volcano base._ "What the!? Nowaki's here! When and how did he get here? Also I can sense 'her' in the base as well. No doubt I know why she's here. I'll have to separate in order to deal with this new development and to take care of these __brats. But I can't let her know."_ Koharu lifted her left arm up as a weapon materialized around it. The weapon appear to be a medieval silver metal Shield that doubled as a gun of some sort. "Be honored, Retsu Unohana! You are the first person in a long time to force me to use an actual weapon and I used this to kill a Kage, two constellation Generals, and even other steel humanoids!" Koharu proclaimed as her eyes looked straight at Retsu before glowing red for a second.

In that instant a red bull's-eye mark appeared on the Center of Retsu's chest. "What on earth?" Retsu wondered out loud until she saw koharu's Shield Cannon transform to look even more like a cannon and began to glow red.** (Just so you all know. The weapon She's using is The Shield Cannon from the Transformer movies age of Extinction and The Last Knight)**

"Melt in the flames to ashes! Overheat!" Koharu said firing a ball of red and white heated energy. Looked like a miniature red sun.

Retsu even though she was a good distance away could feel the intense Heat and knew she had to avoid the attack. So she had Minazuki fly away in an attempt to avoid it only to see the attack was actually following her like a heat-seeking missile. _"There's no way for me to avoid it! No choice, I'll have to block it with a strong protective barrier!"_ Retsu quickly sped up to get good enough distance so she could focus on a strong Spirit barrier and then encasing it with water before hardening it. The Shield was completed just as the overheat was just closing in. Once the attack and barrier collide there was a massive explosion.

Koharu looked up at the steam cloud like Smokescreen as she was actually breathing hard and her eyes were now less bright orange and more shaded Orange and the yellow outline aura that usually surrounded her was now Cyan._ "I can't believe I actually had to use one of my strongest techniques just to get rid of two Troublesome brats"_ She said as her usual yellow aura came back._ "That attack uses way too much solar energy which is why I really hate it when someone forces me to use it. But at least now I can..._ Oh come on! Are you saying you actually managed to block that?"

The smoke finally cleared the show Retsu still on her manta ray was okay but was breathing just as hard as Koharu. "Yes I did. You really shouldn't underestimate us."

"Us? You mean you and your pet manta ray?" Koharu joked. Just then she felt another chakra signature pop up out of nowhere and it was... Behind her?

"No! She means me!" Koharu turned around to see who said that only to see Tsunade in her creation rebirth hundred healing Jutsu mode. Koharu was just able to turn her Cannon back into a Shield before Tsunade punched her in the stomach and released a powerful blast of chakra. Koharu was knocked down so hard that she hit the ground of the forest causing a dust cloud. "And stay down!" **(To those who are wondering how Tsunade got back into this she used her secret weapon otherwise known as the strength of a hundred healing Jutsu. Look it up because I don't feel like explaining it other than the fact that it temporarily makes Tsunade unkillable in combat.)**

"I highly doubt she will do that. If anything she'll be very much pissed off about that sucker punch you gave her." Retsu said as Minazuki levitated over to Tsunade. "Exactly how did you get out of Minazuki?"

"After your manta ray healed me to the point of consciousness I quickly released my strength of a hundred seal and my regeneration Jutsu to completely heal myself and reach my full power. After that I simply just flew out after you manage the block that overheat attack. By the way thanks for the assist Retsu." Tsunade thanked before stretching her knuckles getting ready to fight again.

"No problem, but you don't really expect me to let you fight her again? I had everything under control so you could have just stayed Minazuki and healed instead of using a Jutsu that we're both well aware of the 'cost' of using it."

"I'm perfectly fine, the side effects rarely affect me." Tsunade said struggling off Retsu's concerns. "I know you mean well, but this is very personal to me. She is one of the people that has brought corruption into The Village that my grandfather work so hard to build all because of what my grand uncle. This isn't just my responsibility as Hokage, but also as a Senju it's my responsibility to correct this mistake."

If Tsunade that wasn't turned she would have seen Retsu sigh at Tsunade stubbornness. Before they could say anything else the flying man of war ship began to move catching their attention as they saw it fly away. Then suddenly it shot what look to be a missile right over their heads as they turned around to see it being caught by Koharu who had a little bit of dirt on her and a little bit bruised before the missile exploded and she absorbed the solar energy that seem to heal her damage and repower her. "Well I hope you girls are proud? Because I'm royally pissed Now!"

"Where is that ship going?" Retsu asked while keeping an eye on the still moving ship.

"Oh that? To the grass Village. I've been so preoccupied that I've forgotten that that ship has autopilot and soldiers that could work the weapon system and destroy the village without me needing to really be there. So I've decided that I would rather spend my night ripping you two a new one instead of weed killing a bunch of weeds." Koharu responded.

This brought a look of shock to both ladies. Before Tsunade could say anything Retsu spoke. "Well Tsunade it looks like you get to have your way this time. I'll handle the ship while you fight Koharu. Try not to die while I'm gone." Retsu said with a smile before flying off.

"You do the same." Was Tsunade's response. She then notice the cocky look on Koharu's face. "Why so smug?"

Koharu chuckled. "No particular reason. I'm just starting to see a little bit of your grand-uncle in you, and perhaps a bit of sarutobi as well."

"Is that an insult, or a complement?" Tsunade glared.

"I say a bit of both. By the way, using that form was a mistake."

"How so?" Tsunade asked.

"Because now I can spend the whole night killing you over and over again until that transformation wears off and I'll finally be able to kill you for real!" Koharu said breaking out her Shield Cannon creating dozens of yellow missiles threw her psychic constructs. "First is death by missiles!" Koharu said before firing her missiles.

Tsunade was able to avoid them and then charged at Koharu preparing to punch her and ending up locking fist causing another sonic boom. Tsunade then used a powerful knee strike hitting Koharu upwards she then quickly blue behind her to deliver a heaven kick of pain to Koharu's back launching her downwards into Cinnabar town landing on a house. "I'm not going down that easily this time Koharu. Our real fight starts now!" Tsunade said floating down.

"I see that now!" Koharu said getting up from under the debris to stare up at Tsunade looking a bit more aggravated than usual.

The two women stared at each other before charging at each other matching blow-for-blow until their fight went towards the ground with Tsunade firing another chakra beam from her forehead and koharu countering with a solar beam from her right hand. After a few moments of a beam struggle the attack finally exploded in their faces pushing them back but both still on their feet with Tsunade working at Koharu with a look of understanding of some kind in contrast to Koharu looking at her with even more aggravation. After taking a few breath Tsunade finally spoke. "You seen them too, didn't you? My memories, my experiences, and each emotion I felt with each one." Koharu didn't say anything but just continue to glare at her. "I thought so. When you struck my back it was like a huge shock wave hit me and in the midst of it all I saw a whole lot of your life. Your childhood, your time with sarutobi sensei and Hamura as kids, when you first became a ninja and that you have Big Dreams until my uncle set you on this path... and more importantly your time with-"

Koharu didn't let her finish she tried to shoot at her with her Shield Cannon only for Tsunade to block it with her mental Shield. "Don't you go and play that whole mind reading trick on me, Tsunade! Just because you can read my mind doesn't mean you have the advantage here!"

"I don't read minds Koharu, it's just like the old saying goes. When two Shinobi of equal standing fight they're able to understand each other just by exchanging of fist. Honestly I never really believed that until tonight." Tsunade said.

This whoever made koharu even angrier. "Don't be ridiculous! There is no way that you and I are equals! You're just some cowered!" Koharu yelled out. "Do you know why I don't particularly like you Tsunade?"

"Because sarutobi Sensei gave me Nowaki, you're son." Tsunade answered.

"That was only the final straw to make me hate you. The reason I don't like you is because you abandon the leaf Village." Koharu said.

Tsunade was surprised by that statement. "You know that I had my reasons for leaving. The second great ninja war took everything that I love from me."

"Yes I do. You lost your younger brother and your lover Dan. But newsflash Tsunade you weren't the only person who lost people to the hell that is war! I had siblings that died on the battlefield too, and Friends and Lovers as well. And War you either grow strong from your loss or become broken it's as simple as that." Koharu said taking a moment to look up at Tsunade with a serious expression. "You think the second great ninja war was horrible? You should have seen what life was like during the first Ninja War or even before that how life was before the leaf village was ever established. If you ever knew what that life was like then maybe you would understand why I do what I do."

"I don't care about your reasons for doing this. What you're doing is wrong and that's all the reason I need to know!" Tsunade countered back.

"Foolish girl. Have you learned nothing from our world's history!?" With that being said the two super women continue their fight with another Clash of fists which set off another sonic boom.

This went on for a good while with each woman punching each other hard one punch at a time. Tsunade with physically strength advantage while Koharu had the Speed advantage. Tsunade could heal faster while Koharu had better psychic prowess.

On the ground or in the air this battle was going on with a longer then either of them expected it to. Soon they both hovered over Cinnabar town both out of breath as they stared each other down.

"Tsunade! I'll admit it. When it comes to tenacity you're not bad. But, this I has gone on long enough." Koharu glowed red once again and a bullseye mark appeared on tsunade's forehead as her shield became a Canon again. "I'm sure you're well aware of what this technique will do to you, and what the mark on your forehead symbolizes, no matter where you go you won't be able to dodge it even with substitution and that Immortal Jutsu must be reaching at the limit, which means one thing." Koharu said as began charging. "It's over."

_"That attack of hers __nearly got Retsu if she didn't create a strong enough barrier to block it! And with this mark the attack is unavoidable."_ Tsunade said in her thoughts as she accessed the situation._ "we're too far away from each other for me to stop her and I'm not fast enough in the air to do it. My psychic barrier would be nowhere near strong enough to take the full brunt of the attack, and worst of all she's right. My 100 healing Jutsu is reaching its limits, which means the next move I do has to count"_ Tsunade could see how dire her situation is as she could see her marks beginning to fade. "I see... No choice then! Put up my shield and meet the attack head-on with my strongest punch!" Tsunade began to put all her Focus into her right fist that began to glow light blue. "Your right about one thing Koharu! This match has gone on long enough, and I intend to end it with this!" Tsunade said charging full on towards koharu.

Koharu was shocked at what Tsunade is doing. "Your insane! If you try to meet my attack in this close of a distance and we both could go down!" Koharu yelled out knowing that she can't stop her attack from charging once it's reach this point. "Fine! It doesn't matter anyway! I'll most likely survive the explosion, but I can't say the same for you! Overheat!"

"Here it goes. My final Gambit. Focus punch!" Tsunade called-out she trusts her fist forward to meet the overheat attack as it just fired from the cannon.

Once the two attacks collided a massive explosion engulfed the air creating a mushroom cloud then I'm sure a few people from a distance could see.

* * *

**Back with Nowaki **

Nowaki and the people with him were fighting Siax who they were struggling again. His lunar Claymore was so strong that Ryugi's ice was easily destroyed by it and the weapon just too tough for Sveta's lightning and air attacks to handle, not even Nowaki's solar punches did anything to it. "Now really. Is that really all you have, Nowaki? What were you doing for the past few years? At least Sveta and Ryugi got stronger, you're just gotten weaker before you left your mother." This aggravated Nowaki.

"Nowaki, don't listen to him he's just trying to aggravate you into making a mistake!" Ryugi said realizing what siax was doing. He then made a few hand signs before holding his hand out. "Ice Style: ice breath!" Ryugi inhaled and exhaled releasing an Icy blast of cold air.

"Too week." Siax responded by listing his weapon in the air and slamming it down unleashing would look to be blue fire that completely overwhelmed Ryugi's Jutsu and nearly hit him if he didn't use ice Glacier as a shield which although melted still protected him from getting hit by the fire. What's the fire subsided they noticed Siax was gone. "Your blind spot is opened."

They all look up to see Siax above them about to slam his weapon into the ground. Thinking fast Sveta used an air push to push Nowaki away he wouldn't get hit by the blue Shockwave that hit her and Ryugi rendering both of them unconscious. "Sveta! Ryugi!" Nowaki called out. Before he could go to them Siax took out what looked to be Cube with circuit like designs that was no bigger than his hand. The cube glowed and suddenly Sveta and Ryugi were stop in to Nowaki's horror. "What? what did you do to them?!"

"I trap them in a data Cube. Interesting invention it is. It create a data pocket dimension used to store things by transforming them into Data even people. Makes it a convenient capture tool." Siax explained. _But the downside is that to transfer human into data and capture them they must remain still which is why it's best to wait until they're defeated."_

"Give them back!" Nowaki yelled charging at Siax who just swatted him away with his lunar weapon. This however didn't stop Nowaki from getting back up. "Give them Back!" Nowaki demanded again this time blasting a solar beam much faster than he usually does.

Siax was intrigued by this but still managed to use his sword. Although the being was intense he was able to deflect it right back Nowaki who seem to be greatly hurt by the attack as he hit the wall before hitting the floor. "Is that it? Vexen claims you're as strong as a jinchuuriki yet you're just above average which isn't saying much. No wonder you lost to Sasuke in just the one hit. Such a disappointment."

"Shu..Shut up..." Nowaki said trying to get up but was only able to get on his hands and knees while shivering.

"And why should I? We both know it's true. What were you even able to do on that mission? Nothing. With all this power at your disposal you still couldn't defeat a single enemy." Siax said insultingly. "A failure of a weapon if I ever seen one. But what can you expect from something that's not even human-" just siax finish that statement he found himself unable to move.

He then look at Nowaki who was now on his knees and picked his head up to where you could see his eyes that were now the exact same color as Koharu's. Another thing to noticed what yellow circuit like markings on his body that faded away. With an Intimidator frown on his face he stared at Siax. "I thought I told to shut up, you human vermin!" Nowaki said as he extended his right arm and Unleashed a concussive force that blew Siax away until he hit the wall on the other side making him drop the cube that Nowaki levitated towards himself and grab with his left hand.

_"So it looks like endangering your friends and bad-mouthing you finally gave you the motivation to finally unsuppressed your steel humanoid DNA. Now it's time to see how tough you really are." _Siax raised his weapon and Unleashed another blast of blue fire right at Nowaki who didn't even attempt to die but instead hold his hand out blocked it with his bare hand before absorbing the blue flame by sucking it up through his mouth inhaling it. _"He __absorbed it? He never did that before. What he planning to do next-"_

"My turn." Nowaki said as rocks began coming off the walls and hitting siax embedding and restraining him on the wall. Then from out of nowhere a futuristic silver gauntlet with yellow finger claws and 2 miniature cannons near the wrist appeared on Nowaki's left arm and pointed it at Siax. "Now die!" Nowaki said as a volley of yellow bullets were fired right at Siax who only smirked.

"Mission accomplished." Siax said before the attack hit him.

After Nowaki's rapid fire attack subsided he took a deep breath as his eyes went back to normal and collapsed on the floor breathing hard. He looked at the cube that was holding his friends and picked it up to see if he can get them out. Not knowing what to do and just thinking that he wants to get this open his cyber circuits suddenly glowed and the small box opened releasing Sveta and Ryugi who were still unconscious.

Even though this was what he wanted this definitely freaked him out but recovered and went over to Sveta. "Hey Sveta! Wake up! Sveta!"

After a few seconds Sveta began to wake up. "Huh? Nowaki? What happened? What happened to Isa?"

"Don't worry I took care of him." Nowaki said looking at where Siax was only to a rock replica of him embedded in the wall. "...Well he's gone. That all that matters. So we're safe right now."

"That's good to hear." Sveta said as she tried getting up with Nowaki helping her up. "With Isa gone we can go back to the others."

"Leaving so soon, kids?" Said a women voice.

Both Nowaki and Sveta looked to see who said that and at the door stood Koharu leaning against the wall with her arms crossed she looked at them before smiling at Nowaki. "Hello my little Starlight, welcome home."

Nowaki was speechless until he could say only one word. "Mom."

**(To those who are expecting us to come back to this sorry to say it but this is going to be a cliffhanger at the same time not. Don't worry it'll be explained why)**

* * *

**With Naruto **

Naruto was just opening his eyes to find himself on the ground next to Lime. He looked around to see that Wasabi and Isarabi fighting Ifrit while Axel was still watching from afar. "What? What happened?"

_"You used Grand __repeal and managed to just barely survived Ifrit's attack, however the overwhelming pressure and the impact shock Grand repeal being shattered knocked you out cold. After making sure you weren't seriously injured the cat girl and fish girl went to fight Ifrit, and I must say they're not doing too bad job."_ Kurama said appearing next to him. "_Well now that you're up, why don't you get up and join in."_Naruto was just about to stand up until he felt his entire body heat up and his eyes once again turning cyan indicating his dragon Chi is acting up again. _"Wow. That energy just has the worst impeccable timing, __doesn't it? Oh well, nothing I shouldn't be able to fix."_

Naruto could feel Kurama giving him his chakra and once again took the form he used against his fight with Sasuke but this time he noticed that although he was using Kurama chakra he was using a side energy of chi he didn't notice he could do. _"Thanks Kurama, I'll owe you big time for doing this again."_

_"Good to hear, because I'll be coming to collect on the favor soon. Until then make sure to make this fight entertaining for_ me!" Kurama said. _"Oh by the way. I'm not sure of the side effects of merging my chakra with dragon Natural Energy so if you feel later discomfort, extreme exhaustion as well as adrenaline, or other unknown side effects my bad. But other than that remember to have fun Kit."_

Naruto was now on his feet as he took out his two sticks that turned into their sword form and got the attention of Axel who smirked as Naruto did the same. "With pleasure." Naruto said before looking at his black coat and saw that despite it being made to suppress chakra the Nine-Tails chakra still seep through. He then saw Isarabi get thrown by Ifrit and quickly caught her. He then noticed that she was covered in green scales before slowly beginning to turn back to normal. Naruto seen this transfer to some of Kurama chakra into her and made her regain her transformation. "You ok Isarabi?"

"How did you just do that?" Isarabi asked as she got back on her feet and looked at herself. She felt completely different as she had a red chakra around her and she's suddenly found that she could transform from Human to fish woman at will something she couldn't do before as it took real hard concentration to transform.

"Its long story and I'll bore you with it some other time." Naruto then went to Wasabi who was trying to avoid the fire summon's attack. One of which almost hit her until she dodged left but the impact of the attack hitting the floor cause her to lose her footing but luckily she was caught by Naruto who transferred some of the red chakra to her as well which caused her cat cloak Piccolo even more.

"What on? Is this the Nine-Tail's power?" Wasabi said feeling completely energized.

"Yeah. You and Isarabi use it to beat Ifrit. I'll handle Axel. I'm not sure how or I could possibly control of it." Naruto said looking at the direction where the redhead stood and with his new enhanced speed charged at him completely getting past the Fire Spirit.

"Alright! It looks like this fight is starting to heat up!" Axel said before summoning his weapons that were two chakrams. they soon became engulfed in flames as Axel threw one of them at Naruto who dodged it but had to stop in order to duck as the chakram came back like a boomerang and back to Axel. He then spine the two disc like weapons to create a flamethrower attack which Naruto had to use repel to block although he could see the attack beginning to break the shield and braced himself as the attack broke through hitting him and burning some of his coat until he quickly put it out. "Careful now! Don't want you getting burned!" Axel said as he and Naruto clashed with their bladed weapons.

Naruto was no slouch when it came to do wielding the sword but Axel bladed frisbee like weapons were just as effective in close range combat and he was fast with them so Naruto with mostly on the defensive I could barely counter-attack but luckily he was able to not get hit either.

Just as Axel found his opening to strike Naruto jump back a good 3 feet of distance between them before bringing his swords up "How thoughtful. Too bad I don't share the same concern for my enemies." Naruto said doing a double downward slash with his two swords unleashing to chakra blast at Axel who who used his Chakrams to the block them. Axel could definitely feel overwhelming power of the attack that he felt himself being pushed back so he decided to take it up a notch as he glowed red.

_"Why am I not surprised. He is using the Nine-Tails power so there's no reason for me to not use that technique._ Inferno Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Axel a blue Fireball that broke through Naruto's and nearly hit him if Saoirse didn't enter his swords but the attack was so massive that it pushed back Naruto inch by inch and felt his defense was going to break.

Although Saoirse's protective Aura was keeping him safe it was slowly beginning to evaporate and his black coat beginning to gain embers and was beginning to lose grip of his swords. Seeing as things were getting more desperate Naruto released more chi and in the result bringing out more Dragon Qi Naruto instinctively opens his mouth to release an orange energy blast that cut right through the Blazing Fireball English and heck Axel Square on causing a massive explosion. Unknown to them the Axel that they were fighting was actually a fire clone.

Ifrit got distracted by this giving Wasabi and Isarabi the opportunity to finish it off. After that was done Wasabi wasted no time running to Naruto who dropped his swords and collapse with his coat having some blue flames on it which she quickly put out. "Is he ok?" Isarabi asked.

"He's ok, he just unintentionally used more power than he should have in that last attack." Wasabi said while inwardly sweat dropping. _"I can't believe Naruto just use __dragonbreath! _Hey Naruto, are you still with us?"

"Yeah. Don't worry Cat I'm still good. Just give me a second and I'll-" Naruto soon lost his Fox cloak and fell unconscious.

Isarabi who was watching this looked at Wasabi with confusion. "Wow. That was some attack. But what was that? Is Naruto even human

"No... Not anymore. Naruto is changing from the inside-out. He's becoming what Ryu, his father, and other members of the Hayabusa Clan are. Dragonkin or Dragonoid for short. They're basically another species of Demi humans. They don't show the signs right away and they appear as ordinary human, but once they reach the puberty age of 12 or 13 they begin showing more of their beastial side as they're body adapt to the Natural Energy that's being absorbed into them, once it in it full swing the preteen dragon has to avoid fighting or they could go on a rampage or unintentionally hurt people." Wasabi explained with a worried look on her face.

"And how long does this process has to last?" Isarabi asked.

"I don't really know. But what I can say is that Naruto may have to leave the Village Way sooner than expected." Wasabi answered. "Let's just finished this mission. The sooner we finish this the sooner I can bring him back home." Wasabi said bringing their attention back to the mission.

* * *

**Unknown time in a mysterious Nexus**

Tsunade found herself in an open space where is the landscape was pitch white and there was no one insight except for when she turned around to see Koharu who had an annoyed look on her face.

"Well congratulations Tsunade. Despite horrible luck streak you actually managed to win against me. The power of idiotic desperate moves." Koharu said with a hint of sarcasm in the last sentence.

"What are you talking about? Where are we?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know. All I can tell is that we're in some kind of limbo and I feel my life fading away. Which means for some reason our spirits are conversing with each other." Koharu said explaining what she's already figured out. "Since our time here is probably Limited go ahead and ask me anything you want it'll probably be a long while before we ever talk again."

Tsunade didn't fully understand what she meant but responded nonetheless. "You said if I only knew what life was like during the first great ninja war or during the warring periods I would understand why you did what you did. what exactly did you mean by that?"

Koharu only looked at her before signing. "Do you know why the Leaf Village was formed in the first place?"

"Simple. It was to establish peace between the warring Clans and establish peace in the land of Fire. That's one of the first things anyone learns in the academy." Tsunade answered.

"True that's how it started, but shortly thereafter other clans from other nations began to adopt the same idea and that's created the other five great ninja villages each of pointing a village leader just came the creation of the five kage. Soon after each Village began training Ninja and sent them on missions in order to not only train quality Shinobi but to gain substantial funds to ensure the The Villages would not starve for lack of economy. And thus it created the Monopoly that we live in today. And overtime many more Ninja Villages formed out of smaller countries. Tell me, are you beginning to catch on?" Koharu asked.

"No. So far all you've told me was stuff. I already know. What point are you trying to make?" Tsunade demanded.

Koharu had an agitated look on her face. "Really? You really can't see the picture that I'm trying to paint here? When there is such a large Monopoly everything that is used to maintain it begins to become finite! Money, food, and other valuable resources! And What Becomes of a system that is finite? Resources will run dry and eventually the economy will be in shambles and the villages will starve. What started out as a pure idea of bringing Clans together became nothing more then another Monopoly War for who service is better."

Tsunade was surprised at that statement. "Then how exactly does what you do help solve the problem?"

"Simple, when there's such a large quantity of something people go for quality. Which in this case is the Ninja system of each Village." Koharu began. "At first I truly did do what tobirama sensei asked me to do, but then I noticed that The Village has been having financial trouble from time to time which led to some ninjas being put out of work and there were some clients that were paying very big, but herizen wouldn't allow it. seeing the village in such a state and our own Hokage refusing to do what's necessary to stop it I knew what I had to do. I took what I learned from other criminals and crime bosses and started accepting those missions and organizing Ninja who were having financial trouble to do those missions and overtime, less than a few months our financial problems weren't just solved but we have more money than we know what to do with it which was used to improve the village from the academy to shops and restaurants and to bring in other establishments, and at the same time secured Partnerships with many important people. And don't get me started and how much business improved with the discovery of the veil Gates!" Koharu said rambling on about how her crime Empire became established.

Tsunade on the other hand felt disturbed by this. "Do you even hear yourself?! How can you sound so proud of this?" Tsunade chastised.

"It's not as complicated as you may think Tsunade. It's a matter of choice." Koharu countered back. "How far are you willing to go to protect the things that are precious to you? Everything I ever did place for the sake of the village and I have no regrets, so I lament nothing to you."

"Hearing you say this I just can't believe sarutobi sensei knew about you and did nothing to stop you! Why would he ever allow such a thing?!" Was Tsunade's next question.

"Still denying it, Huh? Don't get me wrong, Herizen didn't approve of my actions, but he never try to stop me either. And do you know why? Deep down he knew that what I was doing was benefiting The Village." Koharu said seeing the look of shock on tsunade's face. "You shouldn't be so surprised I mean he let danzo live, someone who is way worse than me. But then again he probably couldn't kill him anyway trust me I've tried."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Tsunade asked.

This actually made Koharu laugh a bit. She then noticed she was fading even more. "Why spoil the surprise? When you wake up I'll be sure to leave you something nice in your office regarding danzo. Oh and don't worry about Nowaki, I'll take good care of him like I always did."

Before Tsunade could ask her what she meant she finished fading away and black out soon after.

* * *

**Dream world **

Naruto wearing his usual attire and Nowaki were once again in the dream world of the vision of the burning Leaf Village. However this time they were both physically there. Soon they both noticed each other. "Naruto? What are you doing here?" Nowaki asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Naruto said before looking at the familiar scenery. "I really can't say I'm surprised I'm having this dream again, but why would you be here?"

"This dream again? Are you saying you've had this dream too?" Nowaki asked getting Naruto's attention before a thought came to mind. "Did you have the same 3 dreams while we were in tonzaku town?"

"If you're talking about the first Dream where I'm fighting leafninja, the second one when your sister whs impaled by that mysterious woman who was most likely your mom, and the mysterious The Voice trying to warn us about something. Then yes. I had the same dreams." Naruto replied confirming that they been having the same dreams during the mission to find Tsunade. "But I fail to understand is why are we having a dreams, and why specifically us?"

Unknown to Naruto Nowaki already has a good idea of why is that. "Hey Naruto? There's something I have to tell you. Although it probably won't make a lot of sense."

"Nowaki. We live in the world of Magic, ninjas, demons, and a whole lot of other crazy stuff I'm not even going to bother to list. I'm sure whatever you have to say isn't going to be that surprising." Naruto said reassuring.

"Ok...well." Before Nowaki could say anything the two of them heard someone walking towards them. They look to see to both of their surprises Anjin holding both his swords with his face completely covered in Shadow. "What the heck? Two Naruto's? Is this some kind of genjutsu trick? Is Siax messing with my head?!" Nowaki said beginning to exaggerate.

This ended when Naruto using lightly bopped him on the head. "Is that real enough for you?" Naruto asked getting an annoyed 'Yes' from Nowaki. "Good. Now to you?" Naruto said working at the hooded version of himself. "Why are we here? Why are we seeing this?" Naruto but got no answer.

"Hey! Didn't you hear him? Why are we seeing all this? Why is this happening to the Village, and more importantly, why is the future versions of me and Naruto going to fight?!" Nowaki demanded but still got no response.

The mysterious hooded figure did not say anything but instead tossed his swords at Naruto who caught the black sword and Nowaki who caught the white one. The figure then lifted his hood up slightly so they could see his face. Both boys were surprised to see prevent his face add whisker marks just like Naruto but shaded orange eyes like Nowaki now has."

"What?!" Naruto and Nowaki both said as everything's faded to Black.

* * *

**The next day, two different bedrooms in two different location.**

Naruto and Nowaki both woke up very confused.

Naruto woke up in his bedroom in the leaf Village and saw that Myucel was sleeping next to him. With his enhanced hearing he could hear two people arguing downstairs them being Sakura and Kim.

"I've already made up my mind! I'm leaving with Naruto. Auntie and Uncle already gave us their blessing!" Kim yelled.

"I don't care what my parents said! You're not moving out!" Sakura yelled back.

"Oh great! This is just what I needed to wake up to!" Naruto complained knowing that he'll have to go down stairs to deal with this.

With Nowaki he woke up in a blue tan light green gemstone themed painted room with Sveta sleeping next to him and Ryugi sleeping on a futon away from the bed. "Wait? This is my mom's Homestead near Ember City? Why the heck are we here?" Nowaki wondered as he began to think on what happened last night and soon remembered. "Oh that's right...mom kidnapped us."

* * *

**End!**

**And finally here is chapter 25! First I would like to apologize that I couldn't get this out on Thursday or Friday like I said but I wanted the people that are still working during this covid-19 issue and I be tired from work.**

**But I digress. I'm sure you're all wondering about what you just saw before the final scene. Well let's just say there was more to that First Vision than you may thought.**

**As to the reveal of Yuyake's second name, it is Menma. As in the alternate version of Naruto from a different universe. But not the actual character this is just my variation of the character is that plays into Yuyake's past. Yuyake is Yuyake, but due to something that "happened to him", he went by the name Menma. it's a very complicated story one that I will be very happy to explain to you when the time comes.**

**But anyway this is the second to last chapter of the tales of the elemental Nations. Thank you all for supporting me through this story and I look forward to seeing you all next time at the season finale. **

**Until then please leave reviews!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello, Warhawk talons here bringing you chapter 26 card one of the season finale of Tales of the elemental Nations. Thank you all for supporting the story up to this point, and don't forget to leave a comment of what you liked about the story as well as your favorite Arc. We were going to end it here but once again the story of the chapter it's just too long for one chapter and surprise! I'm going on vacation in Florida from the 18th to the 23rd so this is my R&R. But since I didn't want to leave you all hanging for any longer than I would like to I decided to make this a two-part epilogue.**

**Hello everybody! It's your favorite mischievous mage magilou here one more time to give you lovely people my good commentary. If you want to, think of the rise of Knight Fox and tales of the elemental Nations as our version of phase one and once the story goes to sleep will be thinking of phase 2. But anyway let's get to the story!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material used in the story. All source material is owned by its respective companies.**

**Tales of the Elemental Nations**

Chapter 26: Epilogue part 1, a long-awaited rematch.

* * *

**Homestead, early morning**

In a house. On the second floor in a boy's bedroom Nowaki was just waking up with Sveta sleeping next to him and Ryugi in a futon on the floor. Confused Nowaki wondered why he was here until it dawned on him. "Oh that's right... mom kidnapped us last night."

Last night after defeating Siax, Nowaki and Sveta found themselves confronted by Koharu. After a brief acknowledgement of each other's presence the Box that Siax used earlier glowed and then there was a flash before they drifted off to sleep. While he was sleeping Nowaki had a new weird dream but this time saw Naruto was there and was able to talk with him for a little bit before waking up to right now. "It's been a long time since I slept in this room and yet it doesn't look the least bit dirty. I guess mom had people take care of it." Nowaki said to no one in particular.

"Nowaki! I can sense that you're awake! Come downstairs, I have food ready for you!" The voice of Koharu that always had a demanding and somewhat crude tone spoke with a gentle a motherly one called out.

Nowaki felt frozen as he sat up in bed. The voice of his mother that he hasn't seen in such a long time called-out. When he found out about his past and relieved his memories his original plan was to go and see his mother for answers or better yet just to see her again. Either way he felt a lot of emotion as he got up and out of bed while making sure he didn't wake Sveta or Ryugi and walked downstairs. As he walked out the room Sveta and Ryugi suddenly disappeared.

Once downstairs Nowaki saw his mother in a dining room wearing her usual suit with her hair tied. She was drinking what look to be coffee while in the seat next to her was a plate of pancakes and eggs. She looked right at him and smiled. "Good morning Nowaki. Come and have a seat." Nowaki said nothing as he took his seat next to Koharu and started eating the breakfast she made for him. After a good few minutes she finally spoke again. "So how do you like them?"

"It's good. It's been awhile since I ate anyting you made, mom. I've miss it, I've...missed you." Nowaki said with his head down slightly avoiding eye contact.

Koharu in response gently placed her hand on his chin to make him look up at her as she gave him a warm motherly smile. "I've missed you too, Nowaki." Koharu said genuinely. Not being able to hold back anymore Nowaki finally got up and threw himself into a hug while silently crying. Koharu hug him back while rubbing his head. "That's it, let it out. Mommy's here, and she's never going anywhere again." Koharu said. Nowaki was despite his drowsiness very happy as he hugged his mother and didn't want to let go that was until he remembered despite her being a loving mother she was also a Crime Boss responsible for hurting other people and quickly ended the hug. "Is something the matter Nowaki?"

"Yes! Of course there is!" Nowaki shouted as he looked at Koharu with a look of confliction. "Your a Crime Boss, someone who organizes criminals and my sister's and friends enemy yet also my mother! You hurt people very badly and sometimes find their pain enjoyable and yet you never once were you ever cruel to me but instead the opposite. Ahhhhhh! I just don't get it! How does a person like you function?!"

"The answer should be obvious son. I love you and I would never hurt anyone that I love even for money." Koharu answered casually. "I know it may not seem that good of a reason but that's how it is."

"But that still doesn't make what you do anymore bearable then it already is. It doesn't change right from wrong Mom!" Nowaki argued back.

"You've been living as Nawaki for far too long. You knew what I was doing I never had a problem with it. In fact you were the one that convinced me to make a deal with fugaku too-"

**("Awww! How sweet. It would be a shame if someone where to cut this little reunions short for now. You all can see where I'm going with this, right? Magicalzamazam!")**

Nowaki suddenly found himself fading as he noticed he was becoming transparent. "What? Why am I becoming see-through?"

Koharu gained an annoyed look. "That annoying little Witch. She's summoning you out of this data world." Before Nowaki could ask what she meant Koharu quickly gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Come back to see me soon, Starlight. I'm not going anywhere." With that said Nowaki disappeared leaving mildly annoyed Koharu. "Of all people to be a prisoner of, why did I become Namine's!"

**Magilou's pocket dimension **

Nowaki suddenly opened his eyes to see that he was in the white room with him sitting across the table from Namine. "Okay and who are you and where the hacking my am I?" Nowaki asked clearly upset from being pulled out of his reunions with his mother.** (Ehhh! Am I a stinker!")**

"Were in a close friend of mine's house. Sorry about interrupting your little mother and son moment but we need to talk." She answered.

"Ok? And what do you want?" Was Nowaki's next question.

"Nothing much, I just... I just want to explain to you why you should leave the leaf Village." Namine said.

"Wait what now?" Nowaki asked confused by her statement.

* * *

**Leaf Village, Naruto residence**

Naruto wasn't much of a morning person and definitely not so when he has been through an exhausting night. So to wake up to an argument coming from downstairs between Kim and Sakura was less than welcoming.

"Look Kim I don't want to waste any more of the morning arguing with you. Just get your things, tell Naruto bye, and let's go home already." Sakura ordered completely ignoring the angry look Kim was giving her.

"Oh excuse me for inadvertently wasting your precious time. However, I'll say it again, I'm not going anywhere!" Kim said in defiance. "And by the way, who are you to tell me to come back with you? Last I checked your parents are technically my legal guardians and I already have their permission to move out."

"My parents are weird and immature so of course they would agree to this ludicrous idea. I mean allowing you to move in with a boy is one thing, but moving out of the village with him is completely ridiculous! And the worst part is you didn't even tell me about either of those things!" Said Sakura feeling like she was being purposely left out of the decision Kim was making.

"That's because you've been too busy moping around in your own pity party to know what was going on around you. And besides, it's not like this was any of your business." Kim countered. "Also, you mind keeping it down. Naruto is sleeping and he's not a morning person."

"I'm your older cousin. So of course it's my business." Sakura said before remembering Kim mentioned Naruto. "Speaking of Naruto, I hope this wakes him up because I want to give that jerk a piece of my mind!"

"Then by all means Sakura I'm right here. So let's hear it." Naruto said making his presence known to the two pinketts.

Once over her slight surprise Sakura gave Naruto a very angry look. "Naruto Uzumaki! I've tolerated a lot of things from you ever since we became teammate! Your constant tardiness, keeping your home life Secret, ditching our team to go hang out with Olga, and even keeping the fact that you were dating Kim a secret! But the fact that you still want to move away after Sasuke just left us and taking my cousin would you to boot? Now you've gone too far! You can leave for all I care but you're not taking my cousin away from her family!" Sakura yelled out that you wouldn't be surprised if the neighbors woke up from her outburst.

However to her surprise Naruto didn't look the least bit intimidated. In fact he just looked very annoyed as he nonchalantly yond and scratched his head. "Strange? Even though I'm hypersensitive I've completely gotten used to your outburst."

"Did you even hear a word I said?!" Sakura said angrily.

"Yes I heard every word Sakura. It's just I don't really care for your hissy fit at the moment. Besides, I already talked to your parents and promised I take care of Kim." Naruto replied calmly causing Kim to throw a raspberry look at Sakura. "Other than that it's not like I'm kidnapping her and taking her to an evil Fortress where she'll never be seen again. We're just moving to Twilight City, a place that you can visit anytime you want. So I really don't get what the big deal is?"

"The big deal is that you're tearing apart what's left of our team while also taking my cousin with you and didn't even tell me about it!" Sakura continued to argue.

"And whose fault is that? I was going to tell you but you've been so set on avoiding me that I couldn't tell you anything." Naruto explained which was true considering him and Kim weren't exactly sneaking around about their relationship. "So how about for once you calm the hell down so we can sit down and actually talked about this instead of you walking away in an angry Huff like a spoiled brat." Naruto said although still annoyed at this situation was still trying to find a peaceful resolution.

However Sakura still was not willing to listen to reason. "I am calm! And I don't need to sit down to be lectured by you. All I need is for Kim to come home with me and for you to stop making life as difficult as it already is!" Sakura yelled only to get her ear grabbed and pinch by Naruto who was giving her a cold look something he has never done with Sakura before. "Owowowowow!"

"I wasn't asking for your permission Sakura, we're going to sit down and talk about this, and you're going to behave yourself instead of being the annoying whiny brat you've been acting like for the past few days! Is that clear!" Naruto said with a stern voice that promised harsher discipline if Sakura I gave him the wrong response. Kim from where she was standing couldn't help but chuckle a bit seeing her cousin finally getting the stern discipline she deserved.

Sakura tried to fight back but the grip that Naruto had on her ear as well as the intimidating look that he gave her kept her from doing so she had no choice but to submit. "...Yes."

"Good girl." Naruto said letting go of her ear to pat her on the head which to Sakura's annoyance reminded her of how Koinzell treated her. "Now how about you two go upstairs and try to talk without getting into it. And that goes double for you Sakura so no stubborn complaining and actually listen to what your cousin has to say. Ok?"

"...Yes." Sakura answered annoyed

"Okay, best morning of my life so far!" Kim said to further annoy Sakura as the two went upstairs. **("Hey I second that! We all knew she had that coming!")**

Before Naruto could sit down to take a relaxing deep breath he heard a knock at the door. Naruto answer it to see it was Xion. "Hey Naruto, is Nowaki here?" Xion asked looking somewhat concern.

"No, why?" Naruto answered.

Although Naruto had a very concerned thought in mind considering the last time he saw the missing senju was in the dream he had last night. There was no telling where he was having that dream at.

"Because I didn't see him all day yesterday and I haven't seen him in his room this morning either so I don't think he came home last night!" Xion said getting a worried expression from Naruto. "And not just that. Shizune called the house this morning and said that the reason they didn't come home last night what because they went on a very secret mission and now are back at the hospital recuperating and shizune says that Tsunade wants Nowaki and wants to see him."

"That doesn't sound the least bit good!" Naruto said. From knowing for a good few months Sakura is well aware of how precious Nowaki is to her and would no doubt Raise Hell if something bad were to happen to him.

"Ok! Priority One Is to find Nowaki before anyone else notice he's missing. We'll each go look around places Nowaki usually hangs around in the village, if we don't find him in any of those places will start looking outside the village." After the Xion went outside Naruto then looked at phone to see that he had a good few messages and one of them had a wink emoji that he recognized.

* * *

**Leaf V****illage, Hokage Monument**

Yuyake was sitting on top of the third Hokage's Stone head just staring down the village and with his zoom-in feature she could see some of the things going on, including Naruto and Xion who are looking for Nowaki. Yuyake could feel someone behind him but did not turn around. "You asked to meet with me here of all places? If you wanted to talk there are much better places to meet."

"I would figure this place still held some sentimental value to you. But perhaps I'm under estimating how much you've changed, Manma." The voice of a girl could be heard as she stood behind him.

"I'm not Manma anymore. I never was...but since this is my last day here I might as well take in the view." Yuyake said before he looked back at the person who just arrived. "So what is it that you wanted to talk about, Bronya?" **(Yep! You heard it here folks this is our last day here in the land of fire for a good while. And be honest you're going to miss having us here causing mischief.)**

The person revealed as Bronya looked at Yuyake. "Where is Nowaki, Yuyake? Don't bother denying that you know because I can tell when people are lying to me."

Yuyake just looked at her before chuckling a bit. "Relax you techno bunny I haven't lied to you before and I don't plan to now. He's with Namine, Ryugi called and told me what happened on his side last night. For reasons I can't tell you she needs to talk to him, and don't worry she's not going to hurt him."

"And what of Namine?" Bronya asked. "What are her plans after this

"Don't know. Namine has always done her own thing ever since she left the research facility." Yuyake said and it should be noted that Namine is not a member of the court of Silence and that this whole situation was just her bringing together her orphan siblings for a common goal. "So what are you going to do now? Continue working at the research facility in Ember City?"

"Yes. Although I appreciate your offer I have no intentions of being part of this court that you, sin, and magilou have aligned yourselves with." Bronya said. "Are Iwabee and Yakumo going to join?

"Its too soon to say. Our team just reunited so and Yakumo needs to adjust to the things I've told her before she decides what's next for her." Yuyake replied. He then from his high perch saw Xion. "Soooo! How has Seele been or Xion as she likes to be called now."

"She's fine. She's changed so much over the years that I can barely recognize her each time I see her." Bronya said while looking at Xion with her usual emotionless stare. "Something happened to her to make her like this. That is Seele but at the sometime its not."

"...So you noticed. Can't say I'm surprised you two were like sisters." Yuyake said while deeply thinking about something. "Correct me if I'm wrong. On the night orphanage burned down you two were still playing hide and seek outside so neither of you were captured, right?" Bronya nodded. "So what happened to you two afterwards?"

"We were eventually found by the actual good ninjas that worked for the Hokage and were separated afterwards. I went into foster care in Ember City while Seele was tooken in by a benefactor. Even though we were separated we still kept in touch every now and again but...after 'a certain incident' she changed her name and acted very different."

"Really? How curious. So... what was the name of this benefactor that took her in?" Ask Yuyake.

Bronya sadly shook her head meaning she did not know.

"Hmmm. That look's like something to look into in the future." Yuyake said as he got up and started walking. "Well its been fun Bronya but I should go pick up Nowaki and Sveta and send them back."

"Was there a way to do this without getting him involved?" Was Bronya's last question.

"...You know he had to find out sooner or later. If not like this he would have found out in a much worser way. I should know, it happened to me." Yuyake answered before disappearing.

"I know." Bronya said before walking away.

* * *

**Leaf Village, Hokage's office **

"I know that you're wounds have completely healed but I really think you should go home and rest lady Tsunade!" Shizune said well holding Tonton.

However Tsunade just ignored her protest and continued looking through the things on her desk. "I'll rest later shizune after I'm done looking through everything. I've only just finished looking through the report of what happened last night. I didn't even know about this girl from the Kurama Clan and she somehow gets kidnapped." Tsunade said. "Also I heard that danzo was in here earlier sitting in the hokage's chair before leaving as soon as he caught wind of us returning. It's clear to see he really expected us to die on that volcano fighting Koharu. Speaking of which are you done with her autopsy?"

"Not yet my lady, and if I'm to be honest it's going to take longer than expected. I have never done an autopsy on a demi human before let alone one that I've never heard or seen before. There's also the fact that even though there are no signs of life there are many of the organs aside from the heart and brain that still show signs of function." Shizune explained. "What should I do with the body afterwards?"

"I want it disposed of. If what you say is true and the body is still functional even while it's owner is dead then that means it can still be used and we can't have that. So it's best to be safe than sorry and have her body cremated. Drop it into a volcano if you have to." Tsunade instructed. "We'll also have to officially announce Koharu as dead."

"Of course." Shizune replied

"But speaking of home. Have you heard from Nawaki and Xion?" Tsunade asked.

"I heard from Xion. She said she and Nawaki were going to spend the day with Naruto and Sakura, but I did let her know that you wanted to see Nawaki. Should I call them again?" Shizune asked.

"No. If Nawaki is with his friends then that eases me some. I'll talk with him later and given all this work it may be an all nighter." Tsunade said noticing the worried look on her assistant's face. "Is something the matter?"

"Are you going to confront Nawaki on this? I mean he doesn't even know that he's a demi-human let alone that Koharu is his mother. This information might be more than he can handle, I mean he only just turn 12 this year." Shizune said voicing her worries.

**(To those who are confused by this statement we kind of forgot to mention this until now but Nowaki/Nawaki is one year younger than Naruto Generation same goes Xion. And before any of you leave a comment regarding this he was 11 during the story of the rise of KnightFox and turn 12 before the beginning of this story. Hope that cleared things up.)**

"I know that Shizune." Tsunade said before signing. "I'm not sure if I even want to tell him about this. But there's just something that Koharu said at the end there that makes me want to confirm whether he knows anything about this or not."

"And if chances are he does know, what then?" Shizune inquired.

"... I'll burn that bridge when I get to it." Tsunade answered. "So other than me and you, who else knows about this?"

"I would say possibly Inoichi and Kakashi. Inoichi because he admits to having some involvement with his kidnapping and Kakashi because he fought lady koharu and noticed her capabilities were similar to Nawaki's. Do you have any intention of informing the other Clan heads and Retsu?" Ask shizune.

"Let's only inform shikaku and Retsu because I know they'll be neutral with this information. I'm not quite sure how the others will handle this considering this whole koharu affair has got them questioning their own Clans, so the last thing they need is to know about this. Also, let both Kakashi and inoichi know that they are to tell no one of this and also have Kakashi contact Yamato from his away mission and come back to the Village. Kakashi has taught Nawaki a good sufficient amount of Earth style Jutsu, and you made him adequate enough in water Style, so now he should be ready for Yamato to teach him how to properly use wood Style."

"It'll be done. But what should we do about danzo? As of right now he is the only conspirator left in the village." Shizune brought up.

"Call for an anbu Squad and have them search and capture him alive. Koharu said she had information for me and chances are he might have took it as well as anything else that may incriminate him, so the quicker we find him the quicker we can end this little conspiracy for good." Tsunade said before another important topic came to mind. "One more thing. Has Jiraiya came back from his infiltration mission of the sound Village?"

"I'm afraid not, lady Tsunade. We've got no word from him so far." Shizune said with her usual nervous expression. "But given that he's trying to give us information not just on Orochimaru, but on the Akatsuki and the court of Silence it will most likely be a while before we hear anything."

All Tsunade could do was place one hand on her head and sigh. "Why am I not surprised? _I know you're trying to give us as much of an advantage over our enemies Jiraiya, but you can't just go off the grid like this!_ I just hope he doesn't plant himself so deep that he can't pull himself out."

* * *

**Meanwhile **

Naruto was looking around for Nowaki when he came across Xion. "Hey Xion, found any leads?"

"No nothing, but I was just about the check one of the dojo that he usually goes to. He sometimes goes there to spar with Lee." Xion said. They soon began to make their way to the dojo and on their way there Xion was curious about something. "Say Naruto? I know it's none of my business, but before I knocked on your door I heard an arguing, what were you two arguing about?"

"It's complicated. I'm sure Nowaki already told you about me leaving the village and Kim, Sakura's cousin is coming with me. But Sakura was against that and try to take Kim back home, and ended up butting heads with her." Naruto explained. "And just in case if you're wondering ever since that fight that me and Sasuke had on the hospital rooftop Kim and Sakura's relationship just spiral down to an all-time low to the point that Kim doesn't even want to be in the same room with her for too long, I just don't know how to fix this."

"So that's what this is about. I heard about what Sakura did during your fight so I get why Kim would be mad at her. Although, I don't get why Sakura is acting so emotional about you and Kim moving?" Xion asked.

"I have a feeling this is similar to her emotional grief when Sasuke left." Naruto began. "Sakura won't admit this but she always did have a slight problem with me leaving the village to become a stationed Ninja but with Sasuke still around it wouldn't have bothered her that much. But now that Sasuke is gone me leaving is now an even bigger deal it was before and Kim coming along makes it worse. she must feel as if everyone close to her is drifting away and she's desperately trying to stop it."

"Reminds me of my family although I really don't remember them that much." Xion said leading to Naruto to ask about what she remembers about her family considering this is the first time she talked about it. "I don't know. You can say I'm kind of similar to Nowaki because my memories are a bit hazy as well. All I remember is that I had a brother named Isa who abandoned me a friend named bronya and let's just say that 5 years ago something that I can't quite remember that happened and next thing I knew I found myself in the same hospital room in tanzaku town with Nowaki."

"Wow that's quite the story... so is that you and Nowaki met?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. We met at a hospital just as Tsunade and shizune came in. Nowaki was there for a week and during that time we became friends and by the time he finally checked out we decided to stay in touch. Out of kindness shizune decided to find me an apartment to live in and told me that she help me pay rent."

"Well that at least explain some things." Naruto said as they made it to the dojo and enter to see Lee and Neji sparring with each other with Tenten off on the side watching.

Tenten then notice them. "Hey Naruto, Xion, what bring you two here?"

"Hey Tenten, have you seen Nowaki?" Xion asked.

"No, can't say we have. But if we see him will be sure to tell him that you guys are looking for him." Tenten answered.

"Oh...well thanks anyway. I guess we'll try another location." Xion said a bit saddened before walking back outside.

Before Tenten could continue watching her teammate's sparring match Naruto soon got her attention. "Wait Tenten, before I go there's something want to ask you. Have you ever heard of a guy named Iwabe? I heard he was our senior so I figured he might have been in your class."

This actually put a look of surprise on the weapon expert. "Well you guessed right then because I do at least remember that rockhead of a ninja. He was part of our graduating class and a friend of Lee's. He wasn't very smart but he was Wicked Strong and a great Earth style user. Its strange really, I don't think I heard from him and his team for a good while not even Lee."

"His teammates? And who might those teammates be?" Naruto asked hoping to get a straightforward answer well not sounding suspicious.

"A pale girl name Yakumo Kurama, and a boy named Menma." Tenten answered.

_"Gotcha! Now all I just need is to confirm the identity._ I think I remember a senior with that name, did he have black hair that was well combed down and different color eyes the right one red and the left one blue?" Naruto said describing Yuyake.

"Yes, that's definitely Menma." Tenten confirmed leading to Naruto to ask what else she knew about him. "He's a very kind-hearted person, always tried to be friendly with everyone including Neji and also very funny always trying to brighten the mood if he could. I think he was like that because he idled the fourth Hokage and wanted to be just like him."

"R-Really?" Naruto said surprised. "And his skill set? What was he good at?

"Well to be honest I never really paid attention to what he could do but I do remember Neji saying something about him only being good at Chakra flow or something similar to it." Tenten try to explain.

_"Well that could unfortunately mean anything. But I guess I should count myself lucky that I found out this much anyway."_ Naruto "Said in thought. "So when did you last see those three?"

"I would say a week before the first chunin exam that was held last year. First because the chunin exam is held twice a year." Tenten answered.

With enough being said Naruto left the dojo to meet up with Xion who was looking at her phone before looking at him. "Naruto! I just got a call from shizune! She says that she's coming home but Tsunade is pulling an all-nighter at the office. What should do? We still haven't found Nowaki?" Xion asked very much worried.

"Relax. Just call her and tell her that you and Nowaki decided to have a sleepover at my house. Let's just head back to my house and later we can look for him again." Naruto advised. "Look I know your worried about him, but he's not week. I'm sure wherever he is he's okay."

"Yeah, I know. But I just can't shake the feeling that he's dealing with some kind of problem, and not of the fighting variety." Xion said.

* * *

**Random forest in the land of Fire**

Nowaki who was now wearing a necklace with a cube around his neck was with Sveta as Yuyake closed a portal behind him. "There you go. The leaf Village is just a small hike away. Thanks a bunch for helping save our other orphan siblings."

"Don't thank me, it sounds weird coming from you." Nowaki said. "So what's the big idea? Why are you just letting us go like this?"

"Well it's not like I'm holding you guys prisoner, I just needed you for a little bit longer. It's nothing personal it's just how things are sometimes." Said Yuyake.

"But what about the others that we saved? Where are they now?" Sveta asked.

"Namine has them. She was the one that wanted this mission I'm just the one that helped with the plan while making sure I was still able to do what I wanted to do." Yuyake replied.

"Was one of those things was helping Sasuke go Rogue?" Nowaki complained still not forgetting the masked boy's involvement in his best friend's defection from the village. "You know my scar may have cleared up and you may not have been the main bad guy but that still doesn't change the fact that you're still an enemy of the leaf Village."

What Yuyake said next would definitely leave Nowaki surprised. "Yeah, sorry about that, I honestly didn't think Sasuke would critically hurt you, and that whole thing with him was just me doing a close friend a favor and it worked a bit too well." Yuyake apologized. "And just so we're clear I I have no intention of being your enemy. Honestly I think you're an okay kid." Yuyake then turned to leave. "Well until next time, Chow!"

Nowaki honestly was very speechless. "I don't know what I dislike most about him? The fact that he just appears and disappears like that or that I just can't read him at all?"

"Well I think we should part ways here too." Sveta said. "I'm sure Wasabi is worried about me. And it's about time I went back to Animus City."

"Wait Sveta. About that... do you want to spend the night with me in tanzaku town before going back? I'm not sure I'm ready to go home just yet." Nowaki said also stating he could pay for their room.

This made Sveta blush a bit. "Well I'm not saying I'm not interested in sharing a hotel room with you tonight, but why exactly are you suggesting this anyway?"

"I'm not so sure myself. I don't think I mentally prepare to see everyone again after what happened last night." Nowaki said looking down a bit sad before picking his head up to smile at Sveta. "So how about it, Sveta? Want to play Runaway couple with me just a bit longer?"

"Sure. I'm not into have big a rush to go back yet either."

* * *

**Hot Springs, evening**

With Naruto he was in a secluded place which was at the hot spring that was closing early. Easily sneaking in Naruto went into one of the Hot Springs and saw that someone was swimming while there was only one small light on. "Calling me out to a place like this? Did you come to talk or just to attempt to seduce me, Kouka?"

Just as he said it was Kouka wearing a one-piece swimsuit swimming in the pool doing backstrokes before she stopped to look at Naruto. "Can it be both? It's not bad to want to mix business and pleasure. And by the way, are you real or a clone?" Kouka asked.

"Clone. Don't take it personally but my original is really tired from last night."

"I would think so after that big fight you had last night at Cinebarre town." Kouka said getting a surprised look from Naruto.

"...You used your technokinesis to watch what happened on the security cameras didn't you?" Naruto asked getting a yes. "You know, I was curious of where you were last night. Not just you but zaku and dosu weren't there either and we encountered none of Koharu's men or even koharu herself. Mind explaining why that is?"

Kouka only smiled. "Come on in and join me and I'll be happy to explain." She said moving backwards until she reach the edge of the spring where she had two glasses and a bottle that smelled like Cherry Coke.

Naruto didn't say anything but instead use a quick spell to transform into swimwear and enter the hot spring. As he and Kouka sat close together in the water Kouka explained what happened last night and what Tsunade and the other adults were at the volcano base. "So do you know why there were only 13 pods in there instead of more because I was given the impression that there was at least more than 20?"

"22 but at the beginning it was 28, when Sveta and Lime escaped 26, after that hibachi kid was given to danzo out of request and koharu didn't need him anymore 25, and subtracting me and my team 22." Kouka said with her head on Naruto's shoulder. "As to why there were 13 when your secret little team came by was because I moved the other eight to a different location for the Hokage and her group to find. Don't worry I did the research those were the other orphans you were looking for while are the ones I took were just kids that were given to koharu by their parents." Kouka said surprising Naruto with that statement as he I was under the impression that all those kids were kidnapped and the thought never occurred to him that some of them were simply given to Koharu. He didn't ask why give them for others considering lime only recognize 9 of them. "I don't know really? some voice in my head told me to do it or something like that."

"Ok then. So now that you're technically free what are you going to do? And what about Zaku and Dosu?" Naruto asked.

"Well Zaku being the overconfident moron that he is was defeated by Kakashi it was in the Infirmary still knocked out so he was kind of shirt once the base was finally secured by the Hokage. As for Dosu, he bounced taking some scientist with him. Speaking of which I should tell you to watch your back he's looking to get you back for all the times you beat him." Kouka warned him would Naruto saying let him come. "As for me... well that's my little secret."

"Fine, I won't pry, but I only hope it's not something that makes you my enemy in the future." Naruto said.

"Oh don't worry about that now." Kouka said positioning herself so she was now sitting on Naruto's lap facing him with her arm circling around his neck. "Let's just sit here and relax. Think of this as us celebrating the fall of the big woman of crime." Kouka then reached for the two glasses with cold drink in them and handed one to Naruto. "So cheers my cohort on a job well done!"

Naruto just signed before humorlessly glass stupid before taking the class. "Fine. Cheers!" Naruto said if they pop glasses.

* * *

**Uzumaki residence, nighttime **

Myucel in sleeping clothes was standing outside of Naruto's room she worked up the courage to knot. When he came back he went upstairs and asked not to be disturbed. Myucel had no problem falling that command until she got a call on the house phone with shizune asking her to inform Naruto that the Hokage wanted to see him tomorrow as well as Nowaki and Sakura. Speaking of Sakura she already left for home after her and Kim talked. She's not sure what all they talked about but she at least noticed that the pink-haired Ninja was less angry when she left but was unsure how she was feeling now.

But back to the main matter at hand. Myucel needed to tell Naruto the news for tomorrow and went to knock on the door when suddenly she heard Naruto's voice. "You can come in Myucel, I'm not that busy anymore."

Although little embarrassed that her master knew she was there Myucel went in to see Naruto packing some things in his night sack. "Master? What are you doing?"

"I'm going back out." Naruto said surprising Myucel as she asked why. "I got a text message from Nowaki. He says he's in a forest near tanzaku town and wants me to go meet him there."

"Then would you like me to go wake up Xion so you both can go meet him together?"

"No. I already texted him that and he replied he wanted it to just be the two of us. Whatever it is he wants to talk about he doesn't want anyone else to hear it. But don't worry, after we're done talking I'll be sure to bring him back here." Naruto reassured.

"So you're leaving tonight, is that what you're saying, Master?" Myucel asked getting a yes. "Then that makes what I came here to do even more important." Before Naruto could ask what she meant by that Myucel did something completely unexpected and tackled him on the floor and gave him a full-on kiss while laying on top of him. "Master I... I want you to do what you, Kim, and Wasabi have been doing with... With me this time!" Myucel blurted out.

This outburst shocked Naruto as his face lit up. "Myucel, You can't be serious, can you?" Naruto asked. It's not that he doesn't find the half-elf attractive in fact he's one of the cutest and innocent girls he knows. And that's exactly why he feels he shouldn't 'do that' with Myucel. He couldn't imagine anyone not even himself having sex with her. That being said the mere thought doing it with her I stirred up his dragon hormones again as his eye color changed. "Myucel I think it's best you leave now."

"No!" Myucel said for once disobeying an order instead she took Naruto the hand and placed it on her left breast. "Can't you see, Master? I love you so much, More than anything in the world. It hurts sometimes seeing you and Kim casually love each other that I sometimes have to imagine myself in Kim's place. And the times when we do have moment you always pull out before it goes anywhere. But not this time. Tonight I'm not your maid, I'm just another girl that loves you." Myucel said proclaiming her love as she laid back on him to kiss them and to her happiness Naruto didn't pull back instead lean up so now they were on their knees kissing.

Eventually Naruto did end the kiss but only to ask Myucel a very important question. "Are you sure about this, Myucel? If we're going to do this I want to make sure that your fully prepare for what comes next." Myucel's answer was her showing her magic circuit. "Okay then." Naruto showed his magical circuits and connected them with Myucel's leading them to fall unconscious.

From outside the room Kim was walking from the bathroom and a bathrobe until she saw that Naruto's door was open and him and Myucel were on the floor. "Well it's about time." Kim said using her magic to lift them up and onto the bed before turning off the light. "Have fun you two!" Kim said before closing the door.

* * *

**Naruto's inner world**

**(Lemon alert! Please skip if you do not want to see)**

**_(Oh you and I both know they want to see it!)_**

In the inner world of Naruto which was a non populated city at night on an open rooftop was an older Naruto and Myucel who were making out under the stars as By Request of Myucel. Myucel was laying on top of Naruto wearing nothing but a t-shirt and just a t-shirt as Naruto wore his usual pajamas. Eventually they stop as Myucel leaned up. "So what we do first, Naruto?" Myucel asked calling Naruto by name instead of Master considering she wasn't his maid at this moment.

"Turn around for me and let me see that cute ass of your." Naruto ordered completely given into his Dragon hormones.

Myucel complied and turned around still on top she was curious on what he was about to do until she felt something wet enter her lower entrance and caused her to moan. It was Naruto who was licking her pussy and then decided to stick his finger into her anal hole causing her to moan even more. She then notice a bulge in his pants and knew what that was._ "I shouldn't be the only one feeling good from __this. Time to show master that I can be just as aggressive as Kim and Wasabi!"_ With determination in her eyes she pulled out Naruto's dick and started giving him a handjob rubbing her right hand up and down while licking the tip.

This succeeded in turning on Naruto that he stopped fingering her butthole and used it both his hands to grab her butt cheeks so he could deepen his licking. Myucel in response dumped her handjob and switch to give a Naruto a blowjob. "Myucel! I'm about to!" Naruto warned before he climaxed.

Myucel kept her mouth on his staff and as the semen came out he did her best to swallow all of it as it came out. Once it was finished she finally let go and gasp for air before swallowing what was the last the white liquid in her mouth. "So that's what you taste like. I I also think I came too." Myucel said positioning herself to sit on his lap while facing away.

"You did." Naruto said as he sat up and hugged the half elf from behind while funneling her chest. "Now that we got the foreplay out of the way time for the main event." Naruto said as he positioned his sword to connect with Myucel's entrance. He then lifted one finger in front of her face and told her to bite on it if the pain proves too much for her. "Are you ready? No turning back after this."

"I'm yours, Master. I have always been yours." Myucel said grabbing the finger and putting it in her mouth. She didn't felt Naruto enter her until he stopped at her hymen and with one quick trust tour it coughing blood to leak out causing Myucel to quit Naruto's hand and bite his finger.

Noticing her twitching Naruto decide to do something he always wanted to do and bit her left long ear causing her to gasp revealing to him that this was Myucel's weak spot. "I had a feeling you be sensitive there." Naruto said he began trusting slowly before picking up the pace after every two or three thrust while still nibbling on her ear and groping her cast.

_"My cast, my ear, my pussy! Master touching all of those... I I'm finally one __with my Master!"_ Myucel turned her head around in order to kiss Naruto running their tongues interact with one another. Eventually they both came with Naruto releasing his semen into her causing her to gasp in ecstasy.

They weren't done yet as Myucel was kneeled over so Naruto could do her doggy style while holding her arms. After each climax Naruto put her in other positions, the raising ass position, the scissor position, the eagle position, the cowgirl position, and finally the sitting position where they were both making out with Naruto having a predator look on his face with his Dragon Eyes as he held Myucel and continue to pound into her while Myucel herself was in complete ecstasy as she had literal Heart In Her Eyes as she matched each trust. However she still wanted more. "More! Please Master I want more!"

"Ok Myucel. Just don't say you didn't ask for it." Naruto said as he laid on his back while gripping Myucel's ass as she sat on him feeling his thrusts becoming harder "here's it is!" Naruto screamed as he came once again causing Myucel to collapsed on top of him. Naruto was gasping for air while he could hear Myucel saying I love you over and over again as she laid on top of him. "I know. I love you too, my favorite little elf."

**(Lemon End)**

**Back in reality**

Now back in the real world Naruto tucked in Myucel and gave her a kiss goodnight. With that little side quest done it was time to go meet Nowaki.

* * *

**Nighttime, Forest near tanzaku town**

After leaving the house and sneaking out of the village wearing his usual Anjin costume. After an hour hiking Naruto finally found Nowaki being able to track where he was. "There you are, Nowaki. Are you ok? Where's Sveta? What happened to you guys?" Naruto asked putting a hand on Nowaki's shoulder in concern.

"...I'm fine, Sveta is at a hotel in town, and about what happened last night..." Nowaki explains what happens on his end about their encounter with siax and being discovered by Koharu before somehow getting trapped in the data Cube which was later revealed to be Magilou's doing by order of Namine and was later released by Yuyake. "And here we are."

"Wow. Looks like you've been through quite the experience. But it look like the worst is behind us. Let's go pick up Sveta and send her back to Wasabi and I can bring you back to the Village. Xion has been worried sick about you, and thank Kami shizune or Tsunade know that you are missing." Naruto said grabbing his younger teammates hand and was about to walk him out only to find Nowaki not moving an inch. Come to think of it Naruto just noticed that Nowaki's facial expression seems rather depressing which is something he wasn't known for. "Nowaki? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, you can say that." Nowaki said trying to find the words to tell him the other stuff. What Namine said to him and more importantly about him being an embryo clone of him but just couldn't find the courage to say it. Seeing as words are failing him there's only one thing that could work. "Naruto, can you do me one favor right now?"

"It all depends, what is it." Naruto asked.

"Fight with me." Nowaki said challenging Naruto to a fight.

* * *

**End**

**And here's part 1 of the epilogue. Glad I got this out before I went on vacation tomorrow. Once I get back I'll start working on part 2.**

**So yeah we're ending this chapter on Nowaki challenging Naruto. And to those who think this will be like their first fight you're sorely mistaken because Nowaki has gotten stronger since becoming teammates with Naruto. Him learning more earth-style Jutsu, Naruto training him how to fight better with his solar energy, and last but not least his steel humanoid DNA being Unleashed. Now we get to see how all of this has improved him as a fighter.**

**Also there was going to be two lemons I like I said going on vacation tomorrow so I decided to do the one that was most requested. I'll tell you that making a lemon scene with Myucel was not easy considering there were lots of things I wanted to try but I finally settled on the things you saw and I really hope you enjoyed it.**

**Anyway please leave reviews and be here next time where the adventure ends...for now.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello everybody! Magilou and Warhawk here bringing you part 2 of the final Chapter of Tales of the Elemental Nations. Thank you all for supporting the story anyway you could.**

**Thanks Magilou, I'll take it from here. Hey everyone I am back from vacation which I have to say wasn't as good as I hoped it would be. Nothing really bad happened but in short things didn't go as planned and the whole vacation was pretty much a total waste of my time. On the Brightside I'm back I'm ready to continue doing what I love, making fanfic!**

**"Hey! Warhawk! Before we do this I just need to say one thing to the readers. You're all probably expecting that this chapter won't answer every major question that's been on your minds, right? Well you're wrong! You see simply giving you the answers like this don't give you Everlasting satisfaction. Sometimes you have to brace yourself for disappointment. Think about it, imagine your favorite TV show, you've been through it all. The ups, The downs, even the craziest of coincidences, and then Bang! They tell you what it's all been about. Would you be happy? Does it even make sense? How come it all ended and started with a vision?"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material used in the story. All source material is owned by its respective companies.**

**Tales of the Elemental Nations **

Chapter 27: epilogue part 2

* * *

** Uzumaki residence**

Xion right now was sharing a bed in Kim's room but having trouble sleeping even though the bed was comfortable. Kim not fully asleep noticed. "Still worried about Nowaki, huh. Look, worrying yourself to insomnia isn't going to help. You should get some sleep."

"I'm trying to, it's just I have a lot of things on my mind that it's hard for me to fall asleep." Xion said trying in vain to fall asleep.

"Wow. You must really like this Nowaki kid that much if thinking about him keeps you up at night." Kim said causing Xion to blush while asking why she would assume that she had feelings for Nowaki. "Huh? I just said you liked him, I wasn't implying that you like him like that." Kim responded making Xion feel embarrassed. "Well, since that cat is out of the bag might as well talk about it, right?"

"No! No we don't!" Xion yelled out.

"Hahaha! Okay, sorry I asked." Kim said laughing a bit.

"Hey, Kim?" Xion asked getting Kim's attention. "Naruto told me about you and Sakura arguing this morning. I want to know, did you two make up?"

Kim was silent for a bit before answering. "Well. I guess you can say we sorta did. I made it clear that I wasn't going to change my mind about leaving and I finally told Sakura why I've been angry and distant from her. She actually still thought it was all because of that stupid stunts she pulled on the rooftop."

"Well wasn't it?"

"No, not exactly. It was more or less the final straw." Kim began. "I never liked Sasuke or trusted him for that matter. I was always afraid that one day Sakura might get herself killed because of her obsession with him. So you should easily guess how terrified I was when I saw Sakura run into a literal Collision of two powerful Jutsu from a fight that Sasuke started. I was already upset but what really set me off was that she tried to shake it off as nothing as if the fact that she almost died didn't even matter...I- I just couldn't handle or tolerate seeing her be like that anymore." Kim finished.

"And what did she say after you told her that? Xion asked.

"Well surprisingly actually admit it. She admitted that what she did was stupid and she even admitted that she knew why I was angry but just didn't want to admit it and just hope that I would get over it. Obviously she was wrong." Kim said remembering the talk she and Sakura had when Naruto left. "She's still not giving up on him, no surprise there. She still wants to bring Sasuke back but she at least said it's not just because she loves him, but because she really loves being part of team 7. Hack she even admit I was apart of it just because I was there." Kim said laughing a bit. It wasn't mentioned but she did join the photo of team 7 with her and Sakura in the center with Sasuke next to Sakura and Kim next to Naruto.

"So do you believe that something like that is possible?" Xion inquired.

"I don't know what to believe or if I should even care. Honestly I think the whole idea is crazy, but that's her goal right now. The only good thing I can say about it is that is not completely centered around her crazy love obsession with Sasuke." Kim replied.

"So does that mean you two are ok again?" Was Xion's next question.

"Oh that? Yeah we're square. Well not completely Square but at least to the point that I'll stop trying to avoid not talking with her." Kim answered. "Well I'm done talking about this so good night." Kim said going to sleep.** (To those who probably wanted to see the conversation between Sakura and Kim I hate to disappoint you but we really couldn't think of anything in regards to that scene but we ****may do a flashback scene after the time skip.) **

"Ok, good night then." Xion said. Even though Kim was now asleep Xion still found herself unable to sleep. She just couldn't stop thinking about Nowaki and grabbed her chest. "When I see Nowaki that boy is in for it."

* * *

**Forest outside of tanzaku town **

We join back where we left off with Nowaki challenging Naruto to a fight. "Naruto, I want you to fight me!"

"What? Nowaki why the heck do you suddenly want fight me right this second? If this is about what happened when we first fought and wanting to Seattle the score we could do this later." Naruto said trying to decline the challenge.

"It's not about that! I'm already over that!" Nowaki proclaimed. "I'm not good with words so I'm going to let my fists do the talking, if what that girl in the white dress says is true then all I need to do is get one serious attack on then you'll understand. I don't know exactly what she meant by that but she said a whole lot of weird stuff that didn't make sense."

_"Girl in the white dress? He must mean Namine. What was he doing with her?"_ Naruto said in his thoughts as he looked at Nowaki. He looked completely distraught, confused, and looked as if he really wanted to tell him something but couldn't find the words or the courage to say it. Naruto may not know what's really going on but he knew for a fact that he couldn't take Nowaki back to the Village like this. "Ok. I may not fully get it but this really seems important to you. Just try to put up a better fight this time." Naruto said jumping back to gain distance.

"I intend to. _All I just need is to get one clear strike on him._" Nowaki said clapping his hands together and then slamming them on the ground causing the ground beneath Naruto to shake as an earth hands grabbed his feet and began to pull him down at the ground became somewhat like quicksand.

Naruto quickly reacted by using a chi punch to punch the ground that caused a small crater. He then jumps out of the crater and took out his bow staff in spear mode and used a non-lethal air cutter only for Nowaki to create Rock pillars to act as sheilds and to Naruto surprise only did this through movement of his feet. "Is that earthbending your using?"

"No. I'm just using earth-style Jutsu except I'm not using any hand signs." Nowaki explained although whispered something to himself. "Darn. Why is it only now that I realize I could do this cool stuff? Things could have been so much easier." Nowaki inwardly pouted.

Naruto actually heard that and sweat drop. He then cast icy wave a higher level of icy water and released a small tsunami of quick freezing water at Nowaki who quickly use the mud wall to create a long wall that suddenly glowed yellow. When the water hit the wall it evaporated the icy water causing a haze white vapor to spread throughout the field except the area behind the mud wall.

Being on the other side of the wall Naruto was in the Center of the white Haze although did not panic. He felt the ground under him beginning to shake and quickly inch towards the right to avoid the Earth hand that was trying to grab him and then backed up some to avoid another Earth hand trying to hit him from Below. This continued a good bit with Naruto avoiding the Earth hands that Nowaki summoned from the ground until Naruto felt he landed on softer ground that began to think his feet up to his feet and then with his Eagle Vision activating on its own and he could see through the haze Nowaki who had a yellow aura charged at him.

"There's no way you can avoid this! Solar punch!" Nowaki said striking Naruto in the stomach. Knowing that the coat that he wore was endurable it wouldn't do any serious damage or lethal damage but would definitely knocked the wind right out of him. "How do you like that?"

"Well honestly I'm very impressed." Naruto said casually as if he didn't just get the wind knocked out of him. "The last time we fought in this Forest you can even hit me directly and you were throwing out attack after pointless attack but this time you are actually put some thought into it. Very good. However." Naruto then revealed that he caught the solar punch with his left hand over his stomach. "I saw your attack coming from mile away." Before Nowaki could say or do anything Naruto Ki striked him like he did the first time they fought and paralyze them.

_"He block my attack and paralyzed me again?!" _Nowaki said remembering how he lost the first time as he struggled to get free. _"I'm not gonna lose like this again!"_ Nowaki said trying to fight off the paralysis.

"Don't try it, Nowaki. The more you struggle against it the harder it is to move. Just tell me what's the matter and I'll undo the paralysis my Forest Palm caused." Naruto said before noticing Nowaki's eyes starting to glow orange and 2 small gauntlets appeared on his arm as yellow energy surrounded him while mothering Somethin. "Could you repeat that?" Naruto asked even though he has enhance hearing doesn't mean he could understand people mumbling their words if they're not clear.

"I said. I'm Not Done! **YEETTT**!" Nowaki screamed out as an invisible Blue Wave admitted from him that hit the entire surrounding area causing some birds and small forest animals to fall unconscious.

_"What the?!" _Naruto said at the covered his ears as the scream somehow bypassed his reverse hearing aids and left him a bit disoriented from the loud sound and then suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach most specifically the area where the seal that holds the nine tails and even heard the fox say something about Conqueror's something.** (Just in case no one's fully aware conquerors haki also had the ability to make animals submit to you. So it would affect the fox but probably not as much as it does regular or Giants animals but we'll get back to that later.)**

Nowaki in the spur-of-the-moment jumped back and charged another solar punch on his right Gauntlet hand and charged at Naruto determined that this hit will land.

Naruto seen this used his dragon Qi and focused it through his right arm and met Nowaki's punch causing a Shockwave of green and yellow energy green and yellow energy to admit from both of them before a white light engulfed them.

Throughout the forest and some near a good part of tanzaku town people began to fall unconscious except a few people who may have felt a bit woozy.

Back to where Naruto and Nowaki are the white light faded and Naruto was on his knees gasping for air as Nowaki was knocked out while back to normal. Naruto just stared at him for a few minutes before finally getting up. "So that's what was bothering you, huh... you should have just told me." Naruto said to the boy who was made from an embryo of himself. In that white light he saw exactly what Nowaki wanted to tell him. "Well on the Brightside you finally made me take this serious for once, so that's something. Anyway it's time I took you home."

After creating a shadow clone to go and collect Sveta and bring her back to Wasabi, Naruto carried Nowaki on his back and began to walk back to the Village. Unaware that Kurama was doing some critical thinking. _"No doubt about it, that was Conqueror's Haki that he used. Naruto already unlocked observation haki the moment he __gained Eagle Vision but it looks like that Nowaki kid unlocked conquerors haki first and in his last attack forced Naruto to use his dragon Qi and for a second he had complete control of it. Interesting. No doubt the Kit will have questions tomorrow. But a steel humanoid unlocking conquerors haki on the first try is quite worrying, the only other steel humanoid that I knew could do that was my creator/mother. Speaking of which."_ Kurama thought back to Yuyake and couldn't help but feel something uneasy. _"I could feel his power each time Kit was near him and each time his power felt somewhat similar to mine. I don't know why this is but I got a feeling the one eye __cripple may of had something to do with this." _

**(Yeah I know, this fight wasn't as long or Epic as you all probably thought it would be but the point of this fight was to get Nowaki thoughts on how he was feeling to Naruto through his fist. And the need to do that as well as not to lose the same way he did last time caused him to unlock conquerors haki. Me and the writer are aware that some of you may not be okay with Nowaki possessing this particular haki but this is all part of the plan for what Warhawk has in store for him. Other than that just deal with it! But just as the fox said Naruto's Eagle Vision is another name for observation haki just more focused on the Aura seeing aspect as mantra is more focused on the predicting of attacks.)**

**(Also, as most of you are probably aware we just added ****Haki to the story! But it's not the same haki as you would think. In this universe Haki is more so of a skill than a technique and there is a thing called the specialized haki, second awakened haki, and low tier haki. What that means is that the first haki you awaken is your specialized haki that can evolve into a stronger version of it. A second awakened haki is a rare chance of you unlocking another haki but it can't evolve and it will stay average at best. And finally low tier is when you learned the last haki but it'll only be in it low level stage AKA beginner level and that only works for observation and armament, you only get two chances of attaining conquerors haki. The reason for this is so it can keep its Rarity. It uses less Spirit energy and it's more fuel by your willpower.)**

* * *

**Not that far away in a cabin in the Woods **

Outside a cabin Yakumo was sitting in the chair painting a portrait of the area including the blue star filled sky. She could hear someone walking towards her and saw that it was Iwabee. "Hey Iwabee, I figured you still be asleep."

"I was, but Yuyake says we need to leave soon. Pretty soon people are going to start looking for you given how him and Sin weren't as subtle when they were kidnapping you." Iwabee said while also looking at her picture.

"Kidnapping? More like rescuing. I hated living in that place, surrounded by Abu Black Ops 24/7, doctors doing almost everything for me despite me not wanting them to, and kurenai sensei visiting me but never doing anything to try and get me out." Yakumo said thinking about her time under house arrest. "I was basically living in my own personal hell."

"Couldn't have been any worse than mine. After that mission went all sorts of wrong I was found and captured by Rock ninjas." Iwabee said.

Yakumo was shocked to hear that. "What?! You were captured by the hidden Rock Village? How did you ever survive something like that? I figured they would kill any leafninja they come across."

"I lost my headband during my fall into the ocean so they didn't know who I was, at least a good bunch of them didn't know." Iwabee explained while rubbing the back of his head. "It wasn't all bad I was able to blend in for a good while before Yuyake pulled me out.

Yakumo despite seeing how casual iwabee is could definitely tell there was some pain in his words. "Speaking of which, why is Menma going by Yuyake?"

"He says that's his real name, he doesn't want to be refer to as Menma anymore. I don't know the full details but while we were all separated he found some things out about himself and his past." Iwabee said to the pale girl. "Whatever he found out really did a number on him and probably his mental state."

"How so?" Said the Voice of Yuyake who was unknown to Iwabee behind him with sin with his helmet off.

"I mean the guy is dating Sin. How can any guy find that crazy sharptooth tomboy attractive?" Iwabee said unaware of who asked that question. He then felt a wave of killer intent and turned around. "Ohhhhh."

"Oh no, don't stop on my account, keep talking. And afterwards I'll grab a scalpel, rearrange your stupid but decent face and afterwards we'll see just how women will find you attractive!" Sin said with intention to attack. Not wanting to die Iwabee ran with Sin running after him.

"Ah...shouldn't we?" Yakumo asked worried what sin would do to Iwabee.

"Don't worry she won't kill him." Yuyake said with Yakumo saying he was more worried about Sin hurting him. "I can't promise that. So are you finished yet? Because we really need to go. You disappearing isn't that big of a deal yet, but I rather we be halfway towards the land of water before they decide to do another retrieval mission."

"The land of water? Why would we go there?" Yakumo asked as the two sat down.

"Because the court now owns the land of water. The Mist Village was destroyed to finally end the blood War." Yuyake said unintentionally putting a look of shock and fear on Yakumo's face. "To soon?"

"Why are you with the Court? You know what they're after and you know what they've done in order to get it. Why would you want to be a part of that?"

"Because I sorta want the same thing." Yuyake said with a closed eye smile.

"You...you want to destroy the five major villages?" Yakumo asked a bit frightened.

"Oh no! No no! I don't want to destroyed the five villages. I want to destroy the Kage system." Yuyake said with the serious tone.

"What?! Why?" Yakumo asked.

"Because the Kages hold more respect then our so-called daimyos who are no more than lazy figureheads who can be easily convinced to Let The Villages do whatever they want and rarely to never punished them when something goes wrong. Do you know what that means?" Yuyake asked with a serious face as some of his hair covered his right blue eye as he had a rather unhappy look. "It means for the longest of time these Villages have worked with unlimited power and no real supervision. Some people may be okay with that but I'm not and I'm sure I'm not the only one. So I think it's time someone knock these guys off their High horses."

"But why? You used to always said that you wanted to become Hokage." Yakumo asked. How could Menma someone who wanted to be Hokage change to someone who want to destroy the five Kage.

"Because, a Kage's jobs is to protect their Village no matter what. And given what I've seen with the Mist, Sand, and Cloud, the extent they're willing to go did more harm than good. The scripture's prophecy is coming true and the more desperate the Kages get the closer they lead the villages to destruction. There's no way to stop it now but there is one thing I can do."

"And what might that be?" Yakumo questioned leading to Yuyake Whispering something in her ear that caused her eyes to widen in shock. "Menma... do you even know what you're saying?"

"Yes I do. And if the Leaf Village sees me as a monster for doing it then so be it." Yuyake proclaimed. "Just to let you know I don't hate the leaf Village I'm not even mad anymore at the old man for what he did. I just found my own way on how to Save The Village without saving it."

Before Yakumo could say anything they could feel a weird overwhelmingly strong force admitting from an area not that far away from them. "Was that, Conquerors haki?"

"Yes. It looks like Naruto and Nowaki are having a late night sparring match." Yuyake said casually before looking over to see Sin coming back with an unconscious Iwabee. "Is it's safe to assume that Iwabee got knocked out by that conqueror wave?"

"Yeah. Him being the new Four tail jinchuriki and all." Sin replied holding the unconscious boy over her shoulder despite him being taller. "So are we leaving now or not? Because I sure as heck don't want to be here when some ninjas come investigate this."

"Good point. Time to go!" Yuyake said before picking up Yakumo to her disapproval and began moving from the area. Once again like in the land of lightning leaving the scene without anyone knowing of their involvement and what transpired the night before. **(Remember the things you've heard here people it will be important at the end!)**

* * *

**The next day, Uzumaki residence, morning**

Nowaki was beginning to wake up until he felt someone was next and look to see that him and Xion were sleeping together on the couch under a blanket which caused him to blush._ "Ok... where am I and why am I under a blanket with Xion?!"_

"Oh good, you're finally awake. Morning Nowaki." Naruto said bringing two plates a breakfast omelet at setting them on the couch table. "These are for you two. Go and wake up Xion and eat, we have to go and see lady Tsunade in a little bit." Naruto said before walking towards the stairs.

"Hey wait! What about our fight last night?" Nowaki called-out.

"Oh don't worry about it. I got the message and we'll talk about it later. So just relax and eat and I'll see you when I come downstairs." Naruto said casually as he went upstairs leaving Nowaki quite confused.

_"Wait, he Knows? Then why is he being so casual about it?"_ Nowaki wondered before he noticed that Xion was waking up and was now opening her eyes looking at him. "Morning Xion, how are-"

"Nowaki, You Idiot!" Xion yelled out before pushing Nowaki down on his back and lightly punching him while trying hard to keep her tears from showing. "I haven't seen or heard from you in two days! TWO DAYS! Do you know how worried I was! I worry something bad happened to you! Like you went out to fight some strong guy again and this time got yourself killed! Where the hell were you!?" Xion yelled demanding answers.

"I'm sorry Xion! I just met an old friend that wanted to Hangout with me so we went out and we ended up mean another old friend and then one thing happened another end we ended up staying out more than I thought we would." Nowaki said trying to explain himself without revealing what all happened and night before last night. "Look, I'm... I'm really sorry that I worried you like this, Xion. It's just been a real difficult two days for me and-"

"It's okay." Xion said getting Nowaki's attention. "I can tell you're not really comfortable right now with telling me what happened, so don't worry I'm not going to pry or tell shizune or Tsunade. I'm just glad your back." Xion said as she hugged him. "But next time at least call me before you disappear like that, okay?"

Nowaki didn't really know what to say other than. "Sure, no problem." He said hugging her back.

* * *

**Hokage's ****Tower **

The remaining members of Team 7 were now in front of the desk Tsunade with Shizune next to her and also to their surprise Kakashi was also there although on crutches. When Sakura asked what happened Kakashi only said he got into a little trouble on his latest mission but none too serious.

"Okay, team 7. As you are aware your teammate Sasuke Uchiha has defected from the hidden Leaf Village which now makes him a rogue ninja unfortunately."

The remaining members of Team 7 all had mixed looks. Sakura walking away sad, Naruto having a somewhat upset look remembering his previous fight with his Rogue teammate, Nowaki having a similar sad look remembering his failure for not stopping his best friend from turning traitor, and Kakashi despite his covered face looked guilty considering he was away and couldn't do anything to stop what happened.

Tsunade saw the look on their faces and sighed knowing that she had to continue. "My condolences, but onto the reason that you three are here. Despite your team still having four members for a four-man Squad but given Naruto's resignation and also Sakura being my Apprentice it is with a heavy heart that I must officially disband team 7 effective immediately."

"What?" Sakura said distraught.

"Ohh dang it!" Nowaki said with a comedic look of dismay._ "This couldn't possibly get any worse!"_

_"Well I kind of saw this coming."_ Naruto signed with an annoyed look. "If I may ask, but aren't there other Shinobi that can take mine or Sasuke's place on the team?"

"Unfortunately no. But it wouldn't matter anyway given what's going to be happening to Nowaki." Tsunade said confusing team 7 and making Nowaki especially nervous. "In a week you're going to Ember City to attend Ember City Middle School. You'll be starting from 6th grade."

"What? You mean your sending me away to a place where I'll have to spend hours in a classroom with civilian kids and Academy student dropouts to learn about boring curricular stuff?" Nowaki asked getting a yes from Tsunade. "Noooo! Please sis! If this is punishment for something I don't remember doing then I'm sorry, I'll take any other punishment but please just don't send me to school! They'll eat me alive!" Nowaki said in dismay as he when over to Tsunade and hugged her by the waist while crying tears of dismay pleading for her to not send him to school.

However this had no effect on the fifth Hokage but instead annoyed her. "This isn't a punishment you gakki, this is me doing something about your low modern-day intellect! Honestly I'm surprised I haven't done this a long time ago." **(Oh you would have, but the ****writer wanted to hold off on doing that.)**

"Because you love me too much to want to send me away somewhere you won't get to see me everyday." Nowaki said with pleading eyes.

"Nice try. You're going to school and that's final, and you better put effort into it or I'll have to hire a tutor to teach you after school. Understand?" Tsunade said.

"...Yes ma'am. May I please go outside now so I can wallow in sorrow?" Nowaki asked.

"Fine. Just don't make a scene." Tsunade replied as Nowaki left the room. "Shizune, make sure he doesn't try to run away."

"Yes ma'am!" Shizune said before excusing herself.

"Now that that's out of the way you all are dismissed-" Tsunade was interrupted by an anbu who showed up next to her and whispered something in her ear that caused her eyes to widen. "And you're sure about this? He just turned himself in and came quietly?" She asked getting a nod.

"Is something the matter lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

"No you're all dismissed." Tsunade said dismissing everyone. Once they were gone she turned back to the anbu. "Your telling me that not only did you find danzo but danzo just turned himself in with no complaints?"

"Yes, lady fifth. Danzo has willingly turned himself in and is willing to cooperate in exchange for immunity."

Tsunade was completely confuse by this. This was completely out of character for the well-known War monger. She knew all of this was suspicious but right now they finally had danzo in custody which means he can no longer run Root. The anbu asked what they should do now. "Bring him to IT and then to a secure cell. I want surveillance on him 24/7 and no visitors."

"Yes ma'am!" The anbu said before disappearing.

* * *

With the now-disbanded team 7 Kakashi said he needed to go back to the hospital to recover leaving Naruto and Sakura by themselves. "Well I need to go find Nowaki to talk about some stuff so I guess I'll see you later for now, Sakura."

"Wait, Naruto, there's something I want to ask you?" Sakura said stopping Naruto. "I. I just want to say... well." Sakura struggle to get the words out until she closed her eyes and shouted. "Congratulations! I hope you do a great job as a Hayabusa Ninja and don't forget to keep in touch with us especially since Kim is going with you!" And with that Sakura rushed off before Naruto could say anything.

Naruto was speechless but smiled nonetheless. "Thanks Sakura." Naruto then went to go find Nowaki who was sitting in a corner depressed while shizune try to explain to him why him going to school is a good thing. She then notice Naruto. "Oh, Naruto. Great timing. Maybe you can do something about Nowaki's mood here, I need to go back to the hospital."

"Sure, I'll see what I can do." Naruto said as the black-haired medical ninja left leaving him alone with Nowaki. "Ok Nowaki, follow me. We need to talk." Naruto said making Nowaki get up and leading him somewhere.

* * *

**Konoha graveyard**

"You took me to a graveyard?" Nowaki began as he and Naruto stud before a grave. "I thought you wanted to cheer me up. Why bring me to a place of depression?"

"Look at the grave." Naruto said pointing his thumb right.

Nowaki did so and his eyes widened in shock as he saw the grave marked with the name Nawaki Senju. "Why would you bring me here?"

"Not sure really. I thought maybe a little reassurance wasn't needed." Naruto said before sitting down on the ground and motioning for Nowaki to do the same. "Listen, I don't really know what I should say about this other than you're wrong and how you thought I would take this. I'm not disgusted by you being an embryo clone of me."

"Why not? Your DNA was used in an experiment, how could you not be disturbed by that?!" Nowaki asked.

"I have a little sister that's a designer baby who I did a blood transfusion with, so if something like that doesn't disturb me how can what you are possibly would?" Naruto said in response.

"Then how about the fact that I'm the son after the second greatest evil person in the village next to danzo! I saw some of your memories too and I know what she did to that Ami girl as well as other things you've been dealing with in regards to people who work with her. For Kami sake she sent an assassin after you and Gaara and almost succeeded! Don't you feel just a little bit Disturbed knowing that your friend with the son of such a person!?" Nowaki shouted out thankfully no one was around to hear.

"No I'm not. And do you know why not? It's because I don't care. I'm not going to judge you for what your mom did. It's like the old saying goes the sins of the parents should not reflect the child especially if that child is nothing like them." Naruto said shocking Nowaki. "You maybe Koharu's son but that doesn't make you like Koharu herself."

"Maybe you feel that way but what about big sis? What she to think of me if she found out I wasn't really her little brother? What if she rejects me and goes back into her depression again?" Was Nowaki's next question.

"But Nowaki, you are her brother. Yeah maybe you're not nawaki the brother she lost all those years ago but she still loved and raised you just the same." Naruto began. "Jiraiya told me how losing her brother and her lover broke her will to continue being a medical Ninja."

"Yeah, but after that fight with Orochimaru she got it back."

"No, I think she already got it back when she met you. It was probably seeing you in danger that finally gave her the push she needed to fight like her old self again." Naruto said reminding Nowaki of that time when Orochimaru attempted to kill them both and Tsunade jump in to save them. He's more than sure that Tsunade fought back as hard as she did that day because she was determined to not lose someone precious to her again. "I'm sure that no matter what your origin story is Tsunade will still love you just that she always did?"

"But... but even if you both except me, what about the rest of The Village? Will they accept just the same?" Nowaki asked hugging his legs together.

Now this is the part where Naruto wasn't so sure. He's not so naive to believe that everyone would except Nowaki for either what he was or who his parents are. Not everyone can accept a person for being a different race or if their parents happened to be criminals. Sure it's unfair to judge people that way but there are some people who do that. "Telling me and Tsunade it's the only thing you should really care about. No one else should have to know unless you're sure they have no problem with it. But I should let you know if anyone should treat you different because of it don't have to deal with Tsunade if not me and I think Tsunade is more than enough of a reason not to." Naruto said joking about the last part that caused both him and Nowaki to laugh. "Ya know just going off topic here I think you going to school will actually be a good thing for you right now."

This mildly annoyed Nowaki. "Then Naruto, what is it that you want to do right now? Are you going to be a Hayabusa Ninja or a fire Capital Ninja?" Nowaki asked.

"Well after a lot of thinking I've decided to become a Hayabusa Ninja but also I've come to another decision. I've decided maybe after three years I hope you come a Slayer. During our week off after our mission in the land of Frost I went to the fire capital for a Slayer meeting and there were things that interest me, like it may be something I might want to do." Naruto said. **(We were going to do a vote on this but we said screw it! It'll makes sense After Time skip so try to remember this.)** "So what about you? Do you still want to be Hokage even though it wasn't originally 'your' dream."

"I don't know? Maybe? I just don't know right now. Maybe I should hold off on that dream until I know exactly who I am." Nowaki said.

"Or better yet who is you want to be." Naruto said as an option counter. "So then! How about we go out and eat some Ramen, my treat!" Naruto said getting up.

"Ramen? If you want to treat me then take me out for taiyaki chicken, it's much better than Ramen in my opinion!" Nowaki said.

Naruto gasped at what he said. "Are you sure you're genetically related to me? Because what you just said right now makes me question that?"

"What? I prefer chicken over noodles, sue me!" Nowaki said as the two friends laugh.

* * *

**Later that night, Senju residence **

Tsunade was in her room in a sleeping robe at a small table sitting on a sitting mat drinking some sake. After team 7 left her office she got news of danzo turning himself in. A lot of people couldn't believe it and questioned why he would do something that was completely out of character for him.

His only answer was that he wanted to make his case and get a fair trial. His only request was to be imprisoned in the leaf Village where he would have a jury of his peers. However, Tsunade would not Grant him that and instead sentence him to life in prison in the Konoha Strict Correctional Facility and it's only spared the death penalty because he turn himself in for now. Danzo warned Tsunade that to treat an elder of the village this way may have dire consequences but Tsunade just dismiss this.

After all of this was taken care of Unohana and the fire guards left the village their mission completed and can focus on handling the situation in the grass Village and hopefully end it so their ninjas can come home. They won. Hamura is dead, Koharu is defeated along with her criminal Empires, and Danzo is now in prison and with that the Leaf conspirators are no more. So why is it that Tsunade feels like this whole conspiracy still hasn't ended just yet? Could there possibly be others that they may have missed? Where was Jiraiya right now? Why hasn't he come back from his mission from The Sound Village? What is Orochimaru doing right now. So long as her traitorous teammate is out there the leaf Village won't be able to rest easy. But other than that Tsunade had one more problems to deal with. Her talk with Nowaki.

Just then she heard a knock at the door. "Come in." The door opened to reveal it was Nowaki. "Nowaki? Its late, did you want something?"

"Well actually sis.." Nowaki said nervously as he tried to find a courage to continue talking. "There is. I want to tell you about something about me that you probably don't know."

"Is it about your mother?" Tsunade asked getting a look of shock from Nowaki. "Come in and close the door. We have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah...I guess we do." Nowaki said coming in closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Two month later, Twilight City, evening**

It was now December and Naruto was now officially living with his mother again. A week ago he was given a so long party by all his konoha friends and even took a group picture with them. And to his surprise he wasn't the only one leaving the village. Shino announce that his clan with the Hokage's permission decided to do a marriage Alliance but the black Spider Clan with Shino being the groom and Suzumebachi being the bride so Shino will spend at least a year over there as a way to bond with his bride-to-be.

Hinata also Finally Revealed that she Koinzell were a couple to many especially Neji's shock. But her news didn't stop there. She was also leaving The Village to go train in Numbani with Yoruichi. **(I know you guys probably wanted an actual scene revealing this, but to save time and avoid headaches we decided to just say them here and do flashback scenes later in the next story that continues this.)**

Ino was now next. She asked Retsu to let her become her apprentice meaning she was going to leave the village take down to the Capitol. Sakura was very surprised by this and ask the why not try to become tsunade's apprentice like her. Ino replied that if she did show only be tsunade's number to disciple and would how far ahead Sakura was she wouldn't be able to close the gap between them. They were Rivals after all so Ino felt that she needed to find her own way to get stronger instead of going down the same path Sakura chose.** (Which is much better in my opinion. Ino didn't really show any strength growth after the time skip. I mean she was an apprentice of Tsunade and yet other than healing we didn't really see anything at all!)**

Naruto couldn't help but notice that Sakura became somewhat quiet after hearing those announcements and asked if she was okay in which she replied that she was just fine and that she was happy for their other friends. Although he could obviously tell she was lying he didn't press on the matter.

And now back in his room Naruto was busy taking off his winter clothes. 3 days ago Medea and Joe's had their wedding and it went well without a hitch. After the ceremony they went on their honeymoon leaving Naruto to watch the house and Ryu in charge of the Hayabusa Village. Naruto just came back from having a snowball fight with some of the guys and was shivering cold until he smelled hot chocolate and turn around to see Marie wearing an orange sweater and blue jeans. "Rough snowball fight with the guys?" She said.

"Yeah." Naruto said taking the cup and thanking her. "So what are you and the others doing downstairs?"

"We're just preparing for Christmas Eve tomorrow to bad Ayane couldn't come but she spending Christmas with her family. Also we have a special early gift for you downstairs. Just wait a few minutes up here and it'll be ready." Olga said as she left the room.

"Ok." Naruto said as he sat down at his desk table looking over a new design for his suit as Anjin.

"Wow. Fancy." Naruto turned around to see Kurama. "Yo Kit, how have you been?"

"I've been fine. But where exactly have you been for the last month-and-a-half?" Naruto asked. He finally got around to getting Kurama out of his seal using the same method Yugito used. But as soon as they completed this Kurama wasted no time leaving and disappearing which nervously made Naruto Wonder did he make a grave mistake. Considering no form of Calamity happened it seemed to be okay.

"Yeah sorry about that. But I was so excited to finally have a body again I was eager to do the first thing that I always wanted to do. Get as far away from the Leaf village as fast as possible." Kurama said in his defense. "As to what I was doing I was just visiting some places that I haven't been to in decades. I tell you more but I can tell your mates are waiting for you downstairs."

"Fine. Merry Christmas Kurama." Said walking out of the room. "Hey girls, so what this present you wanted to- Holy Santa!" Naruto's surprise Christmas gift was Marie, Myucel, Kim, and Wasabi wearing sexy Santa Claus outfits with bows on their chests. Naruto was honestly speechless.

"See, I told you he be speechless." Kim said laughing a bit.

"It not like any of said he wouldn't be." Wasabi said looking somewhere embarrassed being stared at like this.

"So what do you think, Master?" Myucel asked.

"You- You all look good. Very good I mean!" Naruto said trying hard not to get a nosebleed.

"That's good to hear!" Olga said as she walked up to him to press her chest against his. "Soooo. Which present do you want to unwrap first?" She said in a sexy voice.

"Why one at a time when I can open you for all at once." Naruto said making 3 Shadow clones.

The same turned into an erotic scene. **(No sex scene however!)**

Kim was being spanked by her Naruto clone who was imbuing his hand with chakra to make it hurt as well as pleasurable. If he knew one thing about Kim she was one for rough play.

Wasabi was on top of her clone grinding him as he was caressing her tail. Wasabi loves it when he does that.

Myucel was sitting on her clone's leg in a chair position as he groped her from behind and kissed her every now and again playing with her ear.

Finally Marie and the real Naruto were simply making out with Marie sitting on his lap facing him. She stopped to look at him. "It's good to finally have you back."

Naruto smiled. "I told you didn't I. I'll always come back to you." Naruto said as they continued.

* * *

**Land of Fire, KSCF, night **

In a very highly secure cell in the Konoha strict Correctional Facility Danzo was sitting completely calm until three guards came up. Danzo simply gave them a nod before two of the three did some hand signs and the third one open the cell door and brought before him a crystal ball. "The genjutsu is in place Lord Danzo no one can disturb you now."

"Good. Turn around and cover your ears this call is private." Danzo said before touching the crystal ball and focusing his chakra on it meaning his chakra wasn't sealed.

After a few minutes a small holographic person appeared and it was none other than Orochimaru. "Hello Danzo, I must say you're looking well for a guy who who now lives in a jail cell in the prison surrounded by lava." The snake sannin joked. "But then again that was part of the plan, but I still can't believe you were willing to go this far. Sure Homura was beginning to outlive his usefulness but Koharu was a very powerful Ally to you, even you've admitted that you wouldn't try to trifle with her. If she had managed to kill Tsunade you would have been next on her hit list."

"A risk I needed to take in order to progress things. Although I do admit Koharu was a very powerful Ally she wouldn't have been on board for what we have planned, and we couldn't afford to have her as an enemy given what she knows about me and not possessing the power to take her down. Pitting Tsunade and Unohana against her was the only way to get rid of her. As to my imprisonment, I can run my organization much smoothly without Tsunade trying to hunt me down." Danzo explained. "As for Homura's final usefulness was breaking the solemn Pact with the court without me having to do anything."

"But what of Naruto and Nowaki? I've seen their potential and they will no doubt become threats to the plan." Orochimaru said remembering his fight with his old teammates. "Not to mention Yuyake's reappearance and new affiliation with the court."

"Don't worry about them, I have rat and ferret on those two. One well be in Twilight City the other in Ember City." Danzo reassured his cohort. "As for Menma he is right now an unknown a variable. What I know of him is only his three months as a Shinobi before the mission in the medieval Nations. There's no telling what he's learn now, so I'll need to send someone to test his power."

"Mission in the medieval Nations? Intriguing! What was the mission?" Orochimaru asked with danzo saying it was a classified mission that he didn't know the full details of except one thing. Homura was mostly involved with this one. "Then I'll leave it to you then. I'll keep doing my part here until phase 3." Danzo then informed him about Jiraiya and his attempt to infiltrate the sound Village. "I know. In fact I was counting on him coming here. Last time he had the advantage because we were in the land of Fire where I'm a wanted man. But he's in my world now and no one leaves the sound Village without my permission." Orochimaru said in a dark Sinister tone. **(Just in case some of you forgot. the sound Village is in New Foundation not the elemental Nations)**

"That's good to hear. Jiraiya is all yours I remember Tsunade is mine." Danzo said as the guard that gave him the crystal ball said that and they can't stay any longer or risk unwanted company. "I must go. Until next time." Once the call ended the three guards took the crystal ball and undid the illusion leaving Danzo by himself. _"The destruction of the leaf Village is inevitable but I will rebuild it stronger than ever and I alone will be it's King. And I will let Tsunade live just long enough to see her grandfather's Village burned to the ground."_ Danzo said with an evil smile.

* * *

**Aaannnd Done!**

**Here is the Final Chapter everyone! and this marks the Second Story I've ever finished. Like with my first story I enjoyed writing every chapter and writing every Ark including the lemon scenes which was my first time doing them.**

**For what I'm planning to do next I'm going to be doing two Mini stories while this story takes a bit of a nap. These stories are "Green brother" and "Menma's prequel". The first one is a Naruto and Hyper neptunian crossover while the second one is a prequel story based around Yuyake/Menma because I know some of you are interested in knowing more about him. I'll be working in between the stories although considering I work and be tired it might be difficult on some days but I'm more than determined to do it. Now let's have magilou have her say before I sign us off.**

**"Thanks! Well what can I say I'm glad I was able to be a part of this even though I came in very late. Well I'm mostly here to tell you guys what to expect after the time skip. The story will most likely continue in two different stories with each one centered around one character, one being Naruto and the other being Nowaki. There might even be a third story continuing on with Yuyake, not confusing it with the prequel story! Either way I'll be narrating in only one of those stories so until then good night everybody!"**

**Thank you all for your support,make sure to leave your final review, and I'll see you all next time!... as the story continues.**


End file.
